Keroro Gunso and Knights of Angels
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Three years later, the Frog and his gang are called to be a third, although task chosen hero of Natsumi, Koyuki, and Momoka are selected by Asasa. Asasa Keroro Platoon and sent three heroes into the future to save the future Occult ie Fuyuki in the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Begins Adventures!!

After the war finished, a few years later the remnants of Alisa's body floating in the sky was filled with stones comet. Spacecraft is not known to come and stop and then they took Alisa's body using a robotic arm from inside the plane. There, Alisa existence will have a deadline. Alisa looked stiff and never moved.

"Fuyuki ..." a voice from Alisa.

Three years later, the planet Keron, He is the sergeant who led the group but he's really acting stupid because he was lazy and likes to collect Gundam, gundam favorite.

He was Sergeant Keroro.

"Lalala ... I always make my robot Gundam Pla!" Keroro is singing.

Suddenly there was a small ball toward rolled Sergeant Keroro, a sudden burst that Keroro battered. Apparently the little ball is the bomb! Apparently the bomb was thrown by a red Keron was named Corporal Giroro. He is a childhood friend of Keroro who are angry and stubborn but he is good.

"Hey, When are you practicing!?" "Only you laze around exclusively!" Giroro is angry when handling Keroro's shoulder.

"God, I never remember I practice ..." "Sorry" Keroro is always relaxed.

"Huh!" "You really sergeant?" Giroro sorry.  
"What are you talking!" "Look, we must master Pekopon this year!" Act as Sergeant Keroro.  
"Grrr ... You're really serious, but you really not serious" Giroro grumbling.

"I can't wait to be colonized in the third month Pekopon again" Keroro re-collect gundam Pla.

Problem Pekopon, Giroro remember those who liked there. "Natsumi ..."

Suddenly a group of young Keroro Platoon named the second class Tamama Pvt. He is greedy and like to envy while he liked Sergeant Keroro admired. But he now has become an adult and not a tail longer.

"Tamama!"greeted Keroro see Tamama came to visit him.

Tamama carrying chunks boxes Plastic Gundam, "I took chunks of boxes Plastic Gundam!"  
"Whoa ...!" excited Keroro.

It made Giroro is distracted and irritated.

a member of more tangible ninja is comes named Chief Corporal Dororo.  
He is in charge of surveillance ninja, generous nature and love of natural beauty but he had a childhood trauma.

"Long time no see, Leader-dono!"greeted Dororo say hello to Keroro, nodding his head.

"So we gathered after the assembly had not been" Giroro said.

"Oh yes, about that Kururu-Senpai is not seen here" Tamama remember.

Suddenly the computer read, Keroro turn on the computer then receive an email from Sergeant Major Kururu.

He is smart in Keron expert tool maker weird but its annoying.

"Long time no see, sergeant!" "Khu...khu..." Kururu laugh weird.

"What, Kururu?" Keroro to contact Kururu.

Kururu tells Keroro and others that Garuru commander wanted to talk to them on the plane.

"Garuru?!" Giroro surprised.

Kururu said he had an important conversation. Kururu is strange laughing.

Keroro invites anyone who went to see Garuru in Garuru's owned aircraft. Tamama and the others agreed with him.

There was a young woman dressed in diamonds was rising long stick

She was once Angol Moa assist Keroro Platoon in carrying out her task. She got back after changing the nature of being human Pokopen named Asami, she was kind and helpful. But the strange hobby was to destroy the planet.

Keroro met with Moa. "Miss Moa?!"

"Uncle, I miss you!"greeted Angol Moa hug Keroro.

Tamama to panic and feel jealous because he feel like doing it.

Keroro also invited Moa to Garuru's aircroft with the others.

Keroro and his friends went to the aircraft by using flying cars. When he returned to the hill is a circular plane like UFO landed broad field, there are Kururu is waiting.

"Kururu, you're waiting for us to come" Keroro raised his hand.

"Khu Khu.." Kururu is laugh weird.

Giroro ask Kururu. "What Garuru wanted?"

Kururu replied, "Khu...Khu...he said he called you to something important, including me"

"Important?" "What do you mean?" Giroro do not understand.  
Kururu told myself do not know.

Suddenly the back door is opened, there Taruru came the arrival Keroro Platoon.

He was Junior of Tamama, who joined Platoon Garuru.

"Welcome, seniors!" "Senior Tamama!" Taruru still welcome.

Tamama greeted Taruru. "Long time no see, Taruru!"

"Well ... seniors have grown!" praised Taruru.

Tamama bragging.

"Of course, I've been practicing like hell every year!"

Tamama expect Keroro will compliment one day.

Tamama and Taruru welcomed each other with their noise.

After that, Taruru let Keroro and his friends followed him to meet with Garuru.

Zoruru come to telling Garuru, Giroro's brother is coloured purple and be calm and cool that the Keroro Platoon had arrived.

Zoruru are partners and rivals Dororo.

"Thank you, Zoruru" "I have to meet them"

Keroro Platoon met Garuru today in a large room.

Garuru raised a hand. "Thank you for coming here"

Keroro and his members respond to lift a hand to honor.

Giroro asked Garuru, "What about us?"

"Oh, because you're required by the head shaman leader Keron, Asasa to assigned" answered Giroro.

"Needed?!" Giroro is surprise.

"Why do we need?"

Garuru notify Keroro Platoon will serve in the future Pekopon.

"The future Pekopon?!" Keroro Platoon surprised.

Garuru explained, "Of course, you must cooperate with a third person from Pekopon chosen by shaman Asasa.

"Three Pekoponians?!" Tamama said.

Giroro not agree. "Why do we have to work with three people at once Pekopon enemy?!"

"Yes, the head shaman has Asasa determine Pekoponians who had elected" Garuru said.

"What?" Giroro surprise. Giroro want to know who that Pekoponians is elected by Shaman Asasa.

Tororo will show something on Keroro Platoon.

Tororo is a youngster member of Platoon Garuru youngest. He was Kururu's rivals.

Dororo asked, "What are you showing us?"

"About profile pekoponians who you know" Tororo answer.

Giroro feel familiar. "Wait .. isn't it ...?"

First, in France, there was a young Japanese woman who showed talent in the ballet theater. It made everyone admired her. The girl is Momoka Nishizawa (15), first Tamama's owners who have personality traits, but she was good and rich. But not just ballet, she also studied karate and judo as her mother was a fighter. She has a strong ability.

Second, high school, there was a good girls salto gymnastics and diving. She was named Koyuki Azumaya (16), a ninja girl from the village. As a ninja, she has the ability to very quickly. She used to be friends with who Dororo is she help.

And third, in addition to this Koyuki in high school, there was a longer named Natsumi Hinata (16) who had short hair and is energtik. She trained to run 100 meters to sports such as baseball, soccer and volleyball. Once she lived next door to Keroro Platoon. Natsumi fierce when Keroro doing a scene. Natsumi is now sixteen years old to be vice chairman OSIS because she mastered the ability.

But Natsumi little changed because she did not care anymore with Keroro Platoon.

After the film was shown Tororo, Keroro and the others commented that the third person.

Tamama commented, "Momochi Grown up than before"

Dororo also commented, "Miss Koyuki too"

"Wow ... they are really great!" Moa praise.

Giroro daydreaming. "Natsumi ... you really mature"

Keroro surprised. "Why did the three those elected but Fuyuki-sama and Saburo-sama neither elected?"

Garuru said that it was the Asasa shaman's own decision. Garuru ordered its members to send off the shuttle to the place where shamans Asasa live. Now they've set out to climb the UFO.

Keroro Platoon had reached the small planet near the planet keron then landed in a pasture with a full wind.

Keroro look around. "Uh ... where is this?"

Zoruru depends on the UFO. "On this planet is the planet kerolaiburu" "Here shaman temple Asasa live there"

"Kerolaiburu?!" "No one else I heard from mother, the planet known to many rarely visited temples" Dororo remember the story of his mother.

Garuru said, "There is temple Razabur, he's waiting for us"

Moa praised Razabur scene at the temple. "Wow ... beautiful!" "You said, incredibly phenomena and romantic?"

"Wait, I think I've heard razabur temple ..." Keroro feel familiar.

"Oh, the temple was built Razaza legendary's ancestors!" Giroro remember.

Tamama asked, "why do we have to go there?"

Garuru went to the temple Razabur. "Look!"

"Oh yes, there is also Pururu"

"Huh ... well Pururu-chan here?!" Keroro surprised.

"Yes, she helped Asasa there" Garuru answer.

Giroro seem to know when to go to the temple Razabur.

"Then, we go there"

Keroro and his friends went into the temple and met with Pururu and Asasa, Shaman elderly.

Pururu glad to see Keroro Platoon arrived.

"Keroro-kun, friends!"

"Pururu, long time no see" Keroro greets Pururu.

Pururu sighed. "Sigh ... you did not change, Keroro-kun"

"You called Asasa right?" "What are you with us?" Giroro met Asasa shaman.

Asasa shamans say that because Keroro Platoon is elected.

"Yesterday there was a spirit talk to me through my heart" shaman Asasa said.

Keroro and his friends confused.

"Eh?" "Who's talking to you?"

Pururu explains, "the Spirit said on shamans Asasa"

Dororo asked, "Spirit?"

Taruru said, "He said the Pekopon's future is wrong too our planet is in danger!"

Giroro suspect Asasa reasons, "So ..."

Asasa shaman nodded his head. "Yes, in the future there is truth behind the war that"

Giroro asked Asasa shamans. "Who's the spirit that speaks to the shaman Asasa.

Asasa shaman told him not to tell anything but according to him, the spirit who chose Keroro Platoon because Keroro Platoon he knows has the right action.

Shaman invites Keroro Platoon followed him.

Giroro asked, "Why should we follow?"

Garuru told Giroro. "Trust him!" "He intended to call three of your friends here"

"What do you mean?" Giroro is surprise.

In high school, in the women's locker room, Natsumi changed her uniform.

Koyuki shouted from outside the locker room.

"Natsumi, we going!"

"Yeah ... in a minute" Natsumi finished wearing uniforms.

Natsumi and Koyuki went for a walk with two friends since Natsumi's childhood named Yayoi and Satsuki.

They chatting fun as they travel back home. Natsumi and Koyuki in continuing to drive home after the two friends parted with it.

Koyuki was the memory for three years.

"By the way memories ..."

"Memories?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, I remember about Dororo and his friends" "I want to see Dororo this three-year" Koyuki missed.

Natsumi was complaining.

"Oh really" "But does that stupid frog forget all"

"I think we are too different from them even though they are occupiers"

Koyuki asked, "What do you mean?"

Natsumi looked a bit offended. "Maybe the frog is likely to attack another planet!" "I will not let them will rule the earth!"

Koyuki said, "It is impossible ... not possible"

Natsumi said, "Actually I was worried about my brother when he met with stupid frog!" "Stupid Frog to attack the earth than friends"

Suddenly a ray of light is coming here over Natsumi and Koyuki.

"Waa ..." Natsumi and koyuki close their eyes.

In France, at the residence Nishizawa, Momoka was practicing kendo in the kendo's room. Until the practice was over, Paul brings sepsial juice for Momoka.

Paul is the butler and bodyguard of Momoka.

"Miss, I take joy juice lady" Paul brings a special juice.

Momoka is drinking juice. "Thank you, Paul!"

Momoka was thinking about something.

Paul asked, "what, Momoka?"

"Nothing" Momoka shook her head.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Fuyuki?" Paul asked.

"Looks like you missed"

Momoka nodded her head. "Yes, I want to meet him"

Behind myself, Ura Momoka so impatient.  
"I can not wait to see what old Fuyuki had not met"

Back again in its original Momoka.  
"Not only Fuyuki, there are also friends who want to meet in Japan" Momoka-faced miss.

"Miss Momoka ..." Paul noticed Momoka.

Momoka think of herself as a coward for failing to declare the love of her beloved Fuyuki. Therefore Momoka intend to come to Japan again to express love in Fuyuki.

Momoka feel anxious.

"Fuyuki-kun Do not forget me or not?"

Suddenly a ray of light appeared in the direction of Momoka.

"Kyaaa!" Momoka surprised.

Rays of light that makes everything shiny. After missing the glint of light, Paul closed his eyes and opened his eyes to see what happens. Then Paul was surprised to see something happen. Apparently Momoka was gone in front of Paul.

"Miss momoka?!" "Where is she?"

Momoka closed her eyes and opened her eyes to see what happens. It turned out she was in the temple hall filled with sophisticated equipment.

"Gulp ... where is this?" Momoka surprised.

"Momoka?" Someone appears.

Apparently there is also Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"Huh...Natsumi and Koyuki!" Momoka met with Natsumi and Koyuki.  
Momoka nodded her head.

"Well, you've become grown, yes!" Natsumi is praise.  
"Wow, gorgeous!" Koyuki is praise.  
Momoka so embarrassed when she praised.

"Really?" "I do not ..." "Sister Natsumi has changed, your hair is short!"

Momoka tells Koyuki, "Yes, she's good at sports and popular in school!"  
"Hey, if you mean you're pretty popular huh?" Natsumi asked.

Momoka nodded her head. "Yeah, about ballet, so popular among all people"

Koyuki praise, "Great!"

Natsumi admired Momoka popularity.

"Great, you're popular because you're rich"

Momoka too embarrassed. "Uh ... no ..."

"But where is Fuyuki?"

Natsumi told Momoka that only two of Natsumi and Koyuki as home.

"Because of a sudden ray of light had made us come here"

"Ray of light?" "Oh, then ..." Momoka remember the incident.

Koyuki looked around the place that is not known.

"Where are we here?"

"Why are we here?" Natsumi surprised.

Momoka see a place that looked like a temple.

"Sounds like a temple ..."

Suddenly the gate opened, Natsumi and her friend was shocked to see the Keroro Platoon.

Keroro welcomed three girls. "Welcome to the planet kerolaiburu, Miss Natsumi, Miss Koyuki, and Miss Momoka!"

"Kerolaiburu?" "So we are on this planet!" Momoka asked.

"Stupid Frog!" "Why are you doing?" Natsumi looked angry when handling Keroro's head.

"Well ... Momochi!" Tamama surprised when he met with Momoka.

Momoka-faced missed when she met Tamama.

"Is it you, Tama-chan?" "You're a big"

Momoka hugged with Tamama tightly.

"Long time no see for three years, Tama-chan!" Momoka hug Tamama when tears from her eyes.

"Me too" Tamama too.

"Dororo, we have not met a long time!" "I miss you, Dororo!" Koyuki met with Dororo.

"Me too, lady Koyuki" Dororo moved, nodding his head

Natsumi meihat Giroro behave strangely.

"Something ..." Giroro did not dare say.

Natsumi smiled. "Long time no see"

Giroro's face is so red and excited.

"Wow ... really miss!" "You could say, our reunion together?" Moa touched.

"Moa-chan, had not been met as well" "you've added a high and beautiful"Natsumi said to Moa.

"Really?" "Well I trained to destroy the planets ..." Moa was nervous.

Natsumi and her friends felt the strangeness of silence with Moa.

Natsumi asked, "Why are we here?"

Pururu, female Keron pink, friends since childhood of Keroro said that the three people who Pokopen elected to serve in the future Pekopon.

Natsumi was surprised to hear from Pururu.

"Huh ... so we are working with this stupid frog?"

Koyuki interested in Pururu words. "It looks very interesting ..."

"So what we aim for the future of the earth?" Natsumi asked.

"You'll find the truth in the future" Shaman Asasa come.

Asasa came here with Garuru.

Pururu said, "Chairman Asasa!"

"Who is he?" Koyuki said.

Dororo explained, "He's the master Asasa, the shaman who gives us into the future pokopen!"

Natsumi was disgusted with the job.

"Did we help you to colonize another planet?" "If the request will be I refused!"

Asasa say, "Huh, not what you meant but your real goal is to save an Occult expert on the future of the earth!"

Natsumi and everyone asks, "Saving Occult?"

"It could be ..." Momoka think.

"True, the future of the soul through the heart told me that his name was Fuyuki Hinata!" Asasa nodded his head.

"Mr. Fuyuki?!" Keroro said with surprise.

"So we save Fuyuki on future...?"Natsumi asked Asasa.  
"Yes, in order to clean the name of our planet to planet Earth too!" Asasa nodded his head

"Why should we save Fuyuki in the future?" Natsumi want know.

Shaman said that Fuyuki is a witness for the truth.

"My brother is a witness to the truth?!" "Why?" Natsumi was surprise.

"Excuse me, you should read the newspaper magic!" Kururu give magic newspaper to Natsumi.

Natsumi is read magical newspaper that she was surprised.

"Impossible, impossible ...!" Natsumi was disbelief when reading a newspaper magic.

The newspaper said the battle that occurred in 2013.  
"What does that mean?!" "What happened to Fuyuki?!" Ura Momoka asked.

"I do not know, he was a witness to the truth, you have to protect him!" "If not, your past will go away!" Asasa shaman explained.  
"What!" Said Natsumi and two friends were surprised.  
"Do you deserve to receive this?" Garuru asked.

Natsumi thought so and decided to accept the job. Koyuki and Momoka too.  
"Okay, I'll charge to save my brother!"

"Well, good!" "You must go to the locker room first!" Asasa smiled.

Pururu led Natsumi and others into the dressing room.

"There will be clothes that you choose at will you!" Pururu explained.

In the locker room, Natsumi replace protective clothing and wear protective feet. Natsumi is a form of a gallant warrior woman. Koyuki then dressed like a ninja Kumimo blue. She looks like a real ninja.

"How do I look?" Koyuki show itself.  
"Well, good like a real ninja!" Natsumi see Koyuki's appearance.

Momoka is to go out of the locker room. Momoka is apparently wearing China's brand-name white and white short skirt and white boots.

"Woow ... cool!" Koyuki see appearance of Momoka.

"You really like your mother yes!" Natsumi said.

"Really?" Momoka holding her face with shame-faced.  
"Hey, why are you embarrassed in front of them!!" Momoka Ura behind Momoka nature.  
"I hope I want to see what Fuyuki?" Momoka asked.

"Yes, we want to know what the future!"Natsumi said

"Come on, Natsumi!"Koyuki said.

Natsumi and her friend out of the locker, they met with Keroro and others.

Giroro dumbfounded when he saw Natsumi's appearance. Since Natsumi's appearance, Giroro so red-faced.

"Wow ... Momochi looks like your mother!"Tamama cried.  
"So ... do not know why I wear it!" Momoka is to speak slow.

"Lady Koyuki, your clothes are fitting and pretty!" Dororo admiring looks Koyuki .  
"Thank you, Dororo!" Koyuki smiled.

"When you're finished, we'll go to the temple hall in the yard!" Garuru invite others.

Natsumi and her friend was surprised to see a very large hall and lots of beautiful plants. There were hours of the giant sand, then there is some symbolic eye circle surrounded by the torches.

"Wow ... absolutely immense!" Koyuki stunned when she saw a vast hall.

"Wow .. beautiful!" Moa fascinated.

Asasa come together Pururu.

"Sergeant Keroro, Pururu will join you to study there!"

EH? "Really?"Keroro said.  
"Yes, I go with you to explore in the future!" Pururu nodded her head.

"Please join us!" Keroro welcome Pururu.

"Thanks!" Pururu smiled.

Come to the parents of Keroro and the others.

"Oh ...father!" "Mother!" Keroro is shock.

"I heard you'll charge again!" "So we will give you the spirit!" Keroro's dad together with Keroro's mom.  
"Dad ..." "Mother ..." Keroro met with his parents.

"No doubt your name is Natsumi yes!" "Take care of our son!" Keroro's mom is begging Natsumi.

"Please yes" Keroro's dad is the mustache when he bowed his head.

"Eh?" "Well if you want!"Natsumi is nodding her head.  
In the liver, Natsumi actually do not want a stupid frog.

"Giroro, you must become a great warrior!" "HAHAHA!" He is grinned Giroro.  
"Stop, dad!" "Again, shame!" Giroro feel ashamed.  
"Our father's spirit is to give you!" Giroro advise Garuru.

"Take care of him for me!" Dororo's mother pleaded with Koyuki.  
"No, mother!" Dororo said.  
"It's okay, Dororo!" "He expects you survived!" Koyuki said.  
Koyuki promised Dororo's mother to keep her best friend Dororo.  
"Please, yes!" Dororo's mom bowed.

Many females Keron is wearing red robe appeared in the same line.

"Huh ... who are they?" Keroro was shock.

Asasa said they were priests when he needed if there is a ritual.

"Rituals?" Momoka asked.

"Yes, there's a giant hourglass, playing for a long time!" "We had a ritual to send you into the future Pekopon!" Asasa explained.

"Huh ... This ritual to send us into the future of our planet?!" Natsumi said.

"If we can't go back, how?" Koyuki is curious.

"If you can not go back without completing the task, two months later more Keron soldiers will attack the planet Pekopon but I do not entirely responsible ...!" Asasa explained.

"What!" "Our planet will be attacked?!" "No kidding!" Natsumi did not believe it.

"Yes, he said the second month, Keron invaders to colonize another planet would Pekopon!" Giroro said.

"Why do we have to perform tasks like this?!" Natsumi sighed.  
"If you complete the task properly, we can prove the truth of the nation's leader Keron then he will understand!" Shaman Asasa assured on Natsumi.

Natsumi thought to determine her own choice.  
"Well, we'll go on duty!" Natsumi act decisively.  
"Good, you have to stand in the middle of the right eye circles!" Asasa shaman nodded his head.

Natsumi and her friends were standing in the middle of the eye circles.

"What's wrong with this circle?" Momoka is nervousness.  
Asasa said that It is the circle of tradition Kerolaibaru planet capable of sending you into the future on the year and this date is correct!  
"Year and the date right?"Koyuki said.

"This year is a fairy tale titled warning unseen heroes in 1911 means today precisely in 2011 while the date was August 8, means that this date is now the same as on August 8!" Pururu explained.

"Jeez ... Today...!" Natsumi exclaimed.  
"Yes, because today we are preparing for this!" Asasa said.

"You ready?" Asasa questioned Keroro and the others.  
"Yeah, we're ready!" Keroro and the others had prepared.

"Come on, do!" Asasa ordered his assistants lit the engine associated with the machine cycle. Then the pastor was praying to open the 'door Portal' for Natsumi and friends. Rays of light began to emerge from the cycle of the machine when Keroro and others standing down here.

"Let's hold hands!" Natsumi invite friends holding each other so that did not happen.

Start a ray of light that covered Keroro and the others that disappeared.

"Looks like they've gone now ..." Garuru said.

"Yeah, hopefully they can finish their tasks faster!" Asasa always hope. Are they going to survive in the future?

In the flow of time, Natsumi and her friends were sent from the past.

"Natsumi ... you want to save your brother as the Occult?" Giroro asked to Natsumi.

"Of course, I want to see what the future as well as what my brother in the future!" Natsumi curious as brightly as it faced.

"I can not wait to see what kind of Fuyuki's face!" Momoka excited.  
Momoka think she wanted to meet with Fuyuki in the future, he'll handsome.

"I want to know what the future!" Keroro is curious.  
Keroro is dreaming of the future of the planet must have a successful Pekopon successfully conquered by him.

"I wanted to become ruler of the planet Pekopon in the future!" Keroro is dreaming.

"Speak what you?!" "You want to conquer planet Earth again!" "I will not let you do casually!"Natsumi pinched Keroro's cheek hard.

Suddenly there was light fragments, Natsumi and her friends enter into the light. After entering into the light, Natsumi and her friends fell to the ground after exiting the light.

"Ouch ... hurts!" Natsumi feel waist pain.

"Please get away from me!" Keroro Pleaded under Natsumi.

Giroro's Head os bump after reflected in hard rock.  
"It hurts, you know!!" Ura Momoka looked sternly after falling.

"Is everything okay?" Koyuki see the condition of her friends.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Natsumi said.  
"By the way where is this?" Moa look around.

In that situation in the dark and silent.

"What we have in the future?" Natsumi asked.

"Khu...Khu...we will be in the future!" Kururu is to check a measure of time.

"Finally we have reached the future!" Keroro was relief.

"We're on a long road," Giroro said.  
Natsumi was familiar with this road he had ever seen.  
"Wait, there was no mistaking this road to the village where my grandmother lived!" Natsumi remember.

"As it happens we can spend the night in the countryside, we can meet with your grandmother!" Koyuki said.  
"The grandmother lived there in years ..." "What year was this now?" Natsumi is curious.

"About 2030 years ...!" Kururu check a measure of time.

"In 2033 ... 83-year-old grandmother, the grandmother would hopefully healthy!" Natsumi thought.  
"Then, we'll go to the countryside!" Keroro is excited.

Natsumi and her friends went to the countryside for the night but there was never suspected that something was happening. It turned out that the country was paralyzed and empty because the countryside destroyed. It made Natsumi and her friends are shocked.

"Jeez ... what is happening in this country?" Koyuki was tense.

"Who did this?" Momoka too tense.

In front of Natsumi's eyes, a rural grandmother used to clean and bustling village but now it has become corrupted.

"Noo...!"Natsumi was shock.

Natsumi rush off to the countryside to find her grandmother there.

"Wait a minute, Natsumi!" Giroro followed Natsumi's go to the countryside. Keroro and the others come up.

Natsumi went to grandmother's house until she found the grandmother's house but she was surprised to see grandmother's house was damaged and destroyed.

Natsumi looked for signs of life grandmother in the rubble.

"Natsumi!" "Do not have to!" Koyuki is trying to stop Natsumi in the shock.

Natsumi discovered until the bell necklace belonging to the grandmother in the ruins of the house.  
"It's impossible ... it ...!" Natsumi is shock.

Natsumi knees when her face was shock.

"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
"My grandmother...!!" Natsumi cry..

"Natsumi...!" Koyuki hugged Natsumi.

"Natsumi ..." Momoka tries to comfort Natsumi.

"General grandmother!" "Why so?!" Keroro is panic and shock.

Natsumi looked sorry and choke on Keroro.

"The planet you seem to attack us?!" "Why so?!" Natsumi is mad when accused Keroro.  
"Oh ... let me go!"Keroro is panic.

"Look, everyone!!" "Shwas murdered in a cruel nation!!" "Honestly you all!" "WHY we sent here?!" Natsumi mad when accused Keroro

"No ..." Keroro is nearly strangled.

"It's you people really do not stop going to attack earth!" Natsumi is grumbling.

Koyuki and others tried to break up the fight Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Why do you want blame me?!" Keroro feel pain when his neck was strangled.

Giroro suddenly felt a dangerous weather, he took up arms to prepare.

"What, Giroro?" Pururu asked.

"There are stepping in there!" Giroro is to show it.

Suddenly a loud voice heard by Natsumi and friends.

"Huh ... what's that sound?" Tamama is suprised.

"It sounded like a machine ..." Giroro heard it.

"Khu...khu...like for example a plane or a robot!" Thought Kururu..

Keroro is trying to escape from the stranglehold Natsumi. "I want to know who's there!" Keroro wants to know.

Giroro is in hurry to leave for the sound there.  
"Wait, Giroro!" Dororo followed Giroro. The others also went after Giroro.

Keroro and the others saw Giroro was hiding behind a tree next to the village houses.

"What, Giroro?" Natsumi asked.

"You'd better look over there!" Giroro said.

There was Natsumi and her friends are surprised to see things that are not possible. There were two big robots stepped foot near a destroyed village. The robot has a sharp claw hands and a black body.

"What the hell they are!" Natsumi tense when seeing a giant robots.

"Why are they here?" Koyuki surprised.

"Is this your act?" Natsumi asked.

"Huh .. what you say!" Keroro is panic.

"Khu...khu...I guess it was not a robot we've ever seen like that!"  
"Our nation does have a robot Keron army but did not have robots like that ..." Kururu replied.

"Huh ... if so, who?" Natsumi wanted to know.

"Hey, there's a robot out of it!" Giroro is hiding behind the bushes.

There was someone who wore black helmets and carrying weapons Gun came out with a rope down the elevator.  
It was ordinary people who wore black helmets.

"My God ... they are human?!" "Why is that?" Natsumi could not believe it.  
"What happened?" Momoka asked nervously.

There are other people out of the robot.

"Is there anyone still here?" One man is who wore a black helmet.  
"There's no sign of people still alive in here!" One of the second person wearing a black helmet.

"Are they on the human side?" Koyuki wants to know.

"I do not know!" Natsumi is tense.

One another robot is appear.

"One more ...!" Giroro said.  
"What are they doing here?" Keroro is whispering in Giroro.

"Hmph!" "You're here, comrade!" One of the second man.  
"Oh yes, we had to go back to headquarters on the orders of the commander!" Unity of people who wore black helmets.  
"True, but one that must be done!" The second man, smiling sarcastically.

The second man was asked a third person robot to knock out one of the village houses so messy.

"Hahaha ... very satisfied!" "Well, we return!"the second man laughed out loud.  
They've gone with their robots.

After they were gone, Natsumi and her friends still do not believe it when They saw it.

"So they destroyed the country ...?" Natsumi is tense.  
"Why are they doing this?" Koyuki said.

"Strange, should aliens who colonized this planet but here the lonely ..." Giroro surprised.  
"Oh, that's right!" "I've never seen a motor car space or outer space here!"Keroro look.

"What happened in the rural grandmother?" "If this is not your deeds, so who did?" Natsumi asked.

"I do not know, probably Viper's act!"Keroro thought.

"No way, that we see are ordinary men who wore the black helmet!" Giroro said.

"What we find out where those people?" Koyuki said.

"I think we have to follow these people because they will return to the 'headquarters'!" "I heard one of the people say that!" Giroro said.

"The main headquarters?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, we know for whom their boss would be in the main headquarters!" Giroro raised his gun.

Koyuki suddenly heard a voice like the sound of aircraft engines.

"Huh ... that's sounds like a plane engine sound ...!" Koyuki is to hear it.

"Airplane?"Momoka is heard a voice from above.

"Look at the top!" Tamama show up.

On top there is a measuring plane and looked long iron.

Natsumi and her friends are shocked.

"What's that?!" Momoka was surprised to see it.

"I think we do not remember the plane like that!" Pururu is not expecting.  
"We have to catch that plane!" Giroro when he went after the plane.

"Wait, Giroro!" Natsumi followed. The others also followed.

Giroro fire net puller tool to reach the plane and managed to tie the rope on the rod antenna.  
Natsumi caught Giroro holding the ropes that held the antenna plane and then held Giroro tighted.  
We held on tight Natsumi, once Giroro so excited when a young red-faced.

But Koyuki and Momoka are successfully holding Natsumi's body with tightly to keep from falling.

"Never let ya!" Natsumi said.  
"Well!" Koyuki nodded her head.

Moa was riding on sticks fly capable destroyers  
Pururu is also ride to injection tool able to fly.

Keroro and Tamama is ride up scuter shaped pond, Kururu flying while using the propeller through the earpiece. And Dororo was ride onto the star-shaped scuter Iga able to fly. They soon landed on the aircraft's technology.

Arriving aircraft soon to the city.

"There was a town!" Giroro is looking through binoculars.

"How about over there?" Natsumi asked.

Giroro is to ride up to the deck plane, suddenly startled when he saw something he never would have thought.

"What happened, Giroro?" Natsumi come here on Giroro.

"Impossible!" Giroro is tense.  
Natsumi was also surprised.

There are many cities that were destroyed.  
"Impossible ..." Natsumi was shock.

What happened to the city apart?

To be continued .... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destination of Future**

Natsumi and friends was choosed to do their duty to the future to help that experts Occult, Fuyuki Hinata. They've gone into the future with a ray of light spells. Some time later, they had suddenly landed in a place like a quiet forest.

They met with the humans who bring down the country with the help of mysterious robots out of nowhere. Natsumi and her friends followed the aircraft air technology to go to headquarters. It really did not expect them to find the cities of damaged and broken and Nishizawa family-owned's tower was broken down.

After seeing something happening in the city, Natsumi and her friends looked shocked at all.

"Why are there so?" Koyuki witnessed a terrible incident.  
"What we come to it?" Momoka asked.  
"No, we came here to save the trouble Fuyuki Hinata!" "He said if we can not save this in the future, the past you will be worse" Pururu has explained seriously.

"Is that right?" "Our past become would be worse?!" Keroro surprised.  
"Yeah, right, if we save Fuyuki in this future, means that our relationship would be better not happen again attempt"Pururu to tell Keroro and the others.

Momoka choose to save Fuyuki in this future.  
Same as Momoka, Natsumi also want to save Fuyuki because she is a sibling to Fuyuki.

"We must jump from here" Giroro is act.  
Keroro and the others jumped down from the plane.  
They use a parachute but Keroro is wrong to use a parachute, only he is tied thread's parachute.

"Uncle, are you okay?" Moa wore a parachute when she was worried Keroro.  
Keroro is fell into the hole taxable.  
"Sergeant, are you okay?" Tamama asked after landing.  
"You stupid frog ..." Natsumi feels breathed.  
"Huh .. shameful" Giroro be cold.

Apparently they landed in the surrounding woods near the town of messy.

"I want to see first!" Koyuki jumped high into the tree to check out what's wrong.

She is looking at things around her, she finally found something.

"Koyuki, there is something?" Natsumji shouted at Koyuki in the tree.  
"There's a big strange aircraft"Koyuki yelled back at shows.  
"Weird plane?" Natsumi asked.

"Wait" Giroro issued special glasses made Kururu.  
Then Giroro use binoculars to see the plane designated by Koyuki near the shattered city.

That plane is the mothership of aircraft that can accommodate the giant robots.

"Mothership ... certainly a giant plane in which the boss!" Giroro suspect.  
"Let's go there!" Keroro very interested.  
"Uh ... we'll sneak in there!?" Natsumi with surprise expression.  
"Yes, I want to know who's boss in there and what purpose!" Dororo argue with Giroro.

Finally Keroro and the others went to the mother ship aircraft to sneak in there.

The giant robot into the hall and then stopped. Then a driver pretty woman with glasses is get out of the cockpit of the red robot. She is sexy and long hair yellow. She called Urda.

There was a captain of the purple-haired woman who was beautiful but scary-looking and being cool named Rachel.

"Looks like you're doing well ..." She smiled a little when glanced at Urda.  
"Indeed, I did all that governed the boss!" "I'll do the best for the boss!" Urda is to off her helmet.

"Huh, remember if it fails, you will be punished by him" Rachel smiled a little as nothing.

"Huh ... I know, but I want a shower first"Urda is cold.  
"Huh!" She breathed.

"Wait for us!" Two-faced twin girls just out of the robot landed.  
Right curly-haired girl is named Lun and left curly-haired girl's name was Lin..  
They followed Urda bathe in a special bathroom.

Keroro and the others quietly slipped into this plane through a big pipe.

"Oops ... here stinks!" Momoka complain, closing her nose.  
"Shh ... do not complain later found out the enemy!" Momoka asked Giroro quiet so as not to cause trouble.

"There is nothing here!" Giroro said while he is check to turn right-left.

They look at the main plane.  
"Why the future is huge aircraft and that destroyed the city?" Natsumi asked to blink in surprise.  
"We're going to find this answer ..." Pururu explained.

Giroro pushed the door and went out with the others.  
Giroro again look left and right to ensure no enemy.  
"Safe!" Said Giroro gives conditions.

They make their way to the main plane.

Dororo suddenly heard something.

"What, Dororo?" Koyuki said.  
Dororo stated that the sound of crying from there who approached them.

"Well ... it seems the children crying in there yamg" Koyuki heard somewhere.

"Children?!" Natsumi asked to blink in surprise.  
"Where is them?" Momoka asked.

"There!" Koyuki has been shown in the left room.

Natsumi and others are secretly peeping in the room to check there. Apparently in the room there were some human children as well as being a confined space.

"Why are the children here?" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Ah!" "There are also children from outer space!" Tamama peeked in the window.  
"Why are they locked up?" Moa said with worry.  
"Awful...!" Koyuki is to feel sorry for the kids.

There were four guards. One of the guards who is dragged one of the boy who wore glasses and wore a brown bag of all the children.

Children were trying to remove the glasses from the guard arms.

"Let me go!" "Let me go!"

Then a little Keronian is whitish green to fight a guard who was dragging the boy's glasses. "  
Damn ...!!"guard a little irritated that kick Keronian so he fell to the floor.

"Talolo!" "Honestly you guys!" "How dare you kick my friend!"the bespectacled boy who tried to escape from the guards.  
"I think we can not powerless cool ...!" Giroro is cold.  
But it makes Natsumi angry and impatient to intervene.

Natsumi kicked the guard's head so that he fell.  
All three guards will use the rifle to shoot the gun but luckily Koyuki throwing kunai weapons to make a third guard off the gun. Then Momoka forward to fight the three guards to beat up the three guards, so the three guards fell unconscious.

"Good!" Natsumi is enthusiastic thumbs-up as bingo.

But there Natsumi behind a guard secretly intend to hit Natsumi with weapons.  
"Look out behind, sis!" Bespectacled boy shouted at Natsumi.  
Natsumi was surprised when a guard would beat her. But kicking Giroro head guard to beat the keeper's head and then fainted.

"You okay, Natsumi?" Giroro asked.  
Suddenly, the children clapped their hands and gathered in front of Natsumi and others. "Wonderful!!" Said the child with glasses and a small Keroian applauded.  
Natsumi and others felt embarrassed but pleased at the front of the children.

Moa had sent the children were followed Keroro and the others.  
Giroro ask Kururu.

"Where's the exit?"

Kururu has examined the map plan through a laptop.  
"Maybe the exit was guarded all the soldiers, but we can use it in the mini plane that could accommodate the children"

Suddenly the alarm was sounded, Keroro and the others were shocked.  
"Disaster ... we caught!" Koyuki is tense after hearing alarm.

"We have to take the kids out of here!" Natsumi orders.  
Keroro and the others while all the kids go to the use of mini-mini-plane.  
"It's ...!" said Tamama.

Kururu to orders help in Moa to help him in carrying out its mission.

Moa help Kururu uses the computer to turn on and turn on the mini-mini-plane, finally managed to function.

Natsumi ordered the children to board the plane each mini.

Kururu open the gate by using the computer's efforts so children can escape from the mothership aircraft.

"I hope you survived!" Natsumi expect children to survive.

Mini-mini aircraft is able to get out of the main starship.  
"Can they fine?" Momoka asked a little worried.  
"I believe they are fine!"Natsumi said.  
"She is right, they are easy to survive in a place!" Giroro argue with Natsumi.  
"We have to get out of here!" Koyuki act decisively.

But the soldiers came.

"Damn ... they come!" Giroro caught troops arrived.  
"Let's run!"Natsumi said.

Keroro and the others quickly ran pursued by many soldiers.  
Many soldiers shooting but Natsumi and others can be avoided.  
"Hii ..very scary in here!!" Keroro is shivering.  
Are they going to have survived the mother ship?

"What!" "Intruders in here?!" "The children had already managed to get out of this plane?!" Said Rachel was shocked after being told her men.  
"Like what are they intruders?" Urda said.

"The four people with a similar group of beings frog!" The men replied.  
"The frog-like creature?!" "It means they are Keronian?!" Said Rachel was surprised. "Is not ...?" continued Urda asked when tossed long hair golden yellow.  
"I guess I have to report to the boss about this!" Rachel went to the boss.

After Rachel left, Lun and Lin responded matter-intruder intruders.

"What if we have to catch them?" Lun said.  
"No, leave!" "They could not get out of here, we can easily catch them!" Urda small smile as she tossed her hair.  
"Oh, those funny ...!" Lun and Lin blinked in surprise.

She tucked into her boss's office to report that the intruder entered the main ship. The boss was sitting in a swivel chair in the back that says that all useless and embarrassing regard themselves as members of this stronger.

"Forgive my boss!" Said Rachel knelt to pay homage.

"You said in the intruder was Keronian, is not it?" The boss asked.  
"Right, my master" Rachel nodded her head.

Her boss told her and her men had to catch the intruder was alive and bring them to him.

"I understand, sir" Rachel said.

After Rachel left, the boss was lifting a glass of tequila, saying the intruders-regarded an intruder as rats.

In addition to the boss, there was a woman warrior who had red hair and red eyes, is quiet but she was more frightening than Rachel was named Lilith.

"Yes, my lord" Lilith holds the boss's shoulder.

The boss called the ninja wearing a blue dress and masked named Ferid.  
"Yes, my lord!" "I will follow what the lord orders!" Said Ferid knelt to pay homage to the boss.  
"Do not let them get out!"boss orders.  
"Well, my lord!" Ferid nodded his head. Ferid then disappeared into the mist.

Keroro and the others ran rushed because they were being chased by the army.  
"Am I going to destroy this airplane," said Moa took her cane.

"Wait, if the plane was destroyed means that the planet is destroyed then we will lose a place to come back!" Said Pururu give advice.  
"Oh, how so?" Moa said nervously.

"Oh, there may be a safe place!!" Keroro shows that door.  
Keroro opened the door and into the place, Natsumi and her friend go in that place.

But ... They do not realize the door had come from the Boss's room.  
The boss was shocked when he met with Keroro and others.  
That was their meeting with the boss.

"Why, who is it?" Asked Keroro blinks surprised to see someone is sitting in a swivel chair next to the red-haired woman.

"It's impossible ... it ..!" Momoka is tense.  
"I felt a bad feeling in here!" Giroro is nervous.

"Me too!" Koyuki looks tense.  
"Impossible ... so it ...!" Natsumi is tense.

"He is the boss here!" Said Dororo raised his sword.

"Hehehe ... we met coincidence!" "Welcome, little rats!" boss laughed a little.  
"Hi ... what's funny?" Giroro annoyed.  
"Why are the children kidnapped and cities were destroyed?" Koyuki said.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU HELL truth?"angry Ura Momoka asked.

"Hihi ... you want to know who exactly is he?" Asked the boss's companion named Lilith.  
"Who are you?" Said Ura Momoka looked angry.

"My name is Lilith!" "My boss is a true hero who gave justice ..." Lilith explained.

"True Heroes?" Giroro asked.  
"What do you call yourself a hero even though the children and the cities?" Said Natsumi is muttering angrily.  
"SHOW YOURSELF, bitches!!" Ura Momoka angry.

"Well, all right!" The boss was smiling as he stood at the back of Natsumi and friends. The boss is going to show himself in front of Keroro and the others.

Boss robe and protective clothing, hair and blue eyes, apparently about a young 20-28 year old would.

Momoka was tense at the sight of the boss's face once she's familiar.  
"There's no way he ..." Momoka tense.

Lilith to took her hand with her boss's hand, smiling.

"Okay, I'll introduce myself to you!" Said the boss was.  
Bos introduced himself as Fuyuki Hinata.  
It makes it all so shocked after hearing the boss was calling himself Fuyuki Hinata.

"Jeez ... he is really Fuyuki?!" Tamama is big surprise.  
"Impossible ... impossible!" Giroro is tense mixed confused.

"There's no way he was like that ..." Keroro shock when his boss admitted as Fuyuki Hinata. Keroro shock after a man confessed 'Fuyuki Hinata'.  
Keroro still can not believe the person who called Fuyuki Hinata.  
"Impossible ... impossible!" "Liar!" "You're not him!!" Momoka surprised and agitated.

Natsumi was shocked once when looking at the boss's face was different from her brother.  
Natsumi so do not believe the person claiming the name of her brother.  
"Oh, no!" Natsumi is to knees.  
"Eh?" "We've met?" "Who are you?" "Why are you looking at me like that?" Fuyuki (evil) said.

Natsumi is so sorry and then back up to its revival. She aims to Fuyuki's approach to slap his face. But she pulled out her gun to prevent Natsumi.

Giroro stop Natsumi was approached Fuyuki and fired at Fuyuki with his pistol.

Suddenly, Lilith's hair to block out his gun bullets fired Giroro.  
"Jeez ... not possible!" Giroro shocked.

"Mr. Fuyuki, why are you so like that?" Said Keroro.  
"Why, we never met?" Fuyuki boss asked.  
"Of course, Isn't we friends?!"Keroro is hestitated.

"Friends?" "The men are friends with the enemy from outer space of the Keron ..." Fuyuki (boss) gave a wry smile.  
Hearing the words of the boss is not in the mood, so Keroro shock.

"Well ... we left?!" Giroro asked.  
"It could be ...!" said Keroro.

Dororo quickly as to drag Keroro so is involved in grave danger.  
"Let's get out of here!" Koyuki said to hold Natsumi's hand.

Urda and her army's arrival time.

"Why did you do it all!?" Said Keroro was shocked.  
"Huh!" "I never thought you guys left over from the planet Keron ..." said Fuyuki (boss).

"Someone's coming!"Tamama caught Urda and armes are coming.  
"Dororo, Tamama!" Said Giroro told to do something to them.

Dororo and Giroro using smoke bombs to prevent the arrival of the soldiers despite the aura beam's Tamama out to destroy the wall until a wall of crumbling.

"Hey, let's go!"Giroro cried.  
Koyuki drag Natsumi to escape.  
Momoka is very shock after seeing that Fuyuki's face is always different from Fuyuki's face that she liked.  
"Come on, Momoka!" "If not, you must be in danger!"Moa is to dragging Momoka.

Keroro was also dragged by Dororo to the outside.  
Now they managed to escape.

After the smoke that makes the enemy could not see the smoke, the smoke is gone then Keroro and the others had disappeared.

After the smoke disappeared, Natsumi and others have disappeared.

"Hey, where are they?" Said Fuyuki (boss).  
"They're gone ...!" Lilith said.  
"Hey, they fled through the walls of this size in this way!" She showed a great hole.

Urda told her troops to pursue and arrest them.

"Shit ... who are they really?" Fuyuki boss asked.  
"Boss, they seem to know my lord!" Said Lilith.  
"Huh ... Who are they?" "I guess they do not have a relationship with me!" boss Fuyuki said.  
"They looked tense at the sight of my lord's face," said Lilith.

Natsumi and others fled to the great hall of robots.

"Huh ...?"" This is ... "said Giroro.  
"This is where preparation robots ..." Kururu explained.

Suddenly someone comes in front of them.

A ninja was named Ferid with his troops.

"Who are you?" Asked koyuki is carrying knives of Kunai.

"You're a ninja, yes!" "It seems very interesting ..." said Ferid masked.  
"Over our dead yet!" Dororo prepare for Ferid.  
Ferid prepared against Koyuki and Dororo.  
The battle between the ninja increasingly disturbing.

Urda and his troops arrived surrounded them.

"What do we do?" Momoka asked.  
"So we fight them ...?" asked Natsumi.

"There's a lot, how can we fight them?" Kururu said.

Suddenly, the robot figure was white and blue wing moved to make all shocked.  
The robot through the obstacles to destroy obstacles and all the troops rushed away. The robot then put his hand in front of Natsumi and others.

"Huh?" Giroro is blinking in surprise.  
"I think he wants us to ride it!" "You say, he really is on our side?" Moa says.

They climbed the robot's hand and raised them like an elevator. Then he put Natsumi and others into the cockpit.

"What the hell is that robot!" Urda said.  
Rachel was so surprised when she saw a robot that appears in front of Urda and her troops through monitors.

"Who lit the robot?" She asked the woman scientist.  
"Do not know because I did not find the signs of someone in the robot!" Replied woman scientists were examining the computer.  
"It is impossible ... if so, who did?" Asked Rachel.

The robot began to move away to get out of this headquarters.

Dororo threw the ball toward Ferid the smoke and explosion smoke makes Ferid guard.

Koyuki and Dororo jump to foot robot until the robot's shoulders.  
Finally the robot was able to escape while destroying a large gate. The robot then fly off somewhere.

"Damn ...!!"" They ran away! "Urda is sorry when she saw a robot that's gone.  
"Commander, they've escaped!" Lun said.

"Who are they?" "Where are they?" Said Ferid want to know when to see it flying robot.

In the cockpit of the robot, Natsumi and her friends met a bespectacled boy who had helped and keronan little earlier.

"No doubt you had the time, bespectacled boy!" Natsumi said.

"My name is Haru!" "Glad to meet you, big sisters!" Haru was driving the robot.  
"My name is Talolo, Haru's assistant!" Talolo looked cheerful.

"So you control of this robot?" Said Natsumi.

"Right!" "When you get lost in the compound, we secretly take one of these robots from space robots so that we can help you!" Said Talolo.

"What are your names, sister?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi and her friends always introduce myself to Haru.

Momoka is very gloomy.

"Momochi, why so you glum?" Tamama asked.

Momoka replied that she was okay. Momoka think that she did not believe the boss is Fuyuki Hinata as she likes.

Besides Momoka, Natsumi and Keroro also do not believe.  
"What happened to them?" Said Koyuki worried about Natsumi.  
"The reason ..." Giroro is sorry.

"It's the people who claim to Fuyuki Hinata, they become like this!" Said Tamama is personality.

"What the boss is really Fuyuki?" Said Moa worried.  
"I do not know, but I felt something strange ..." said Dororo.  
"What do you mean, Dororo," said Koyuki.  
"Did I just feel the aura of someone we know in the boss's room!" Dororo said.

"Do-do aura ..." Giroro tense.  
"Indeed, I'm not sure but I felt the aura is the aura around Fuyuki belongs to us!" Dororo explained.

"Do not tell me ... he ...!" Giroro thought aura comes from Fuyuki's the boss.  
"No way ..." said Koyuki.  
"We should not have to tell Natsumi ...!" Giroro said.  
Do they not believe that the boss was really Fuyuki?

Boss Fuyuki is really angry because his subordinates failed to catch the intruder-intruder.

"I'm sorry sir, we are unaware when they ran away!" Ferid bow his head.

"Careless," said boss Fuyuki.

Fuyuki kicked violently Ferid's face so the mask off. Then Ferid took blood from his mouth. Ferid is lying on the floor. All subordinates look like a tense and could not deal with leaders.

"Huh, I give you the opportunity to catch the little rats that!" anger Boss Fuyuki.  
"We promise to not disappoint our lord!" Rachel with Urda and the others saluted the chief leaders.

Fuyuki boss went to his room with Lilith to calm himself.  
"Who and where they came from?" Asked boss Fuyuki.  
Did he really Fuyuki or not?

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3: Go on Trip

After the incident at the headquarters of the mothership aircraft, Fuyuki (Evil) came into the commander to meet with the leadership of the mysterious organization called Le Red Bluz, a dark beard and attitude.

"Commander Red Le Bluz, my apologise for that noise!" Fuyuki said, nodding his head to salute.

"Intruders?" "Who are they?" Said Le Bluz Red was sitting in a big chair.  
"I dunno, they seem freed the boys ..." Fuyuki said.

Le Bluz asked Red Fuyuki (evil) they bring him alive.

"I understand ..." said Fuyuki.  
Once Fuyuki get out of the commander's room, Red Le Bluz stated that they finally come to connect. Le Bluz Who's Le Bluz Red?

One day, a robot figure standing between forestry.  
Giroro was guarding while sitting on the head of a robot. He was wiping his gun.

What's the future like this! "Giroro be annoyed.  
Giroro did not trust the boss is Fuyuki Hinata they are seeking.  
"No way ..." when considering Giroro think Fuyuki who do not look different from what he knows Fuyuki.

Kururu was researching other places at the same time he has overseen security by using satellite Kururu's creation.

"Khu ... Khu ..." Kururu hearing music with wearing the Walkman while a strange laugh.

Dororo is training with Koyuki on the branch.  
"Why the future is getting changed?" Koyuki asked nervously.  
"I don't know" Dororo answered directly.  
"We are here aims to save Fuyuki-san, Natsumi-san's brother but really did not think Fuyuki so people like that ..." Koyuki worried when she saw Natsumi was sitting on a rock near the lake.

Natsumi looked very sad.

"She was shocked after seeing what she knows Fuyuki be people like that!" Koyuki said pity.  
"I guess it was not the master Fuyuki but I wonder something that feels awkward with him!" Dororo said.  
"What do you mean?"Koyuki said.  
Dororo said that he felt the man was but he did not understand why that person has an aura of Fuyuki.  
"Huh ...his aura is similar to Fuyuki!?"Koyuki said blinking in suprised.

"I really wonder how he has the same aura!" "Mr. Fuyuki had a very strong aura, although it is impossible not to have an aura like that!"

"It's impossible ... is he really Fuyuki-san ...?"Koyuki asked not think.  
"I do not know ..." Dororo answer, he is shook his head.

Natsumi was sitting on a rock, thinking that does not make sense. Natsumi never thought her brother became a stranger.

"Why would he is be a man like that?!"Natsumi said thought excessive.  
Natsumi into shock when reminded that Fuyuki's face changed and she does not know.

Natsumi shook her head doubtfully.

Natsumi heard grumbling of Keroro from behind a bush.

"I do not believe why Mr. Fuyuki changed?" Keroro was bent on the ground. Although Moa entertaining Keroro. Keroro looks very sad.

"Uncle, I understand how you feel but what he really Fuyuki-kun?" "You said, we do not know anything of this in the future?" Moa said successive upset in Keroro.

"We're good friends but why did this change the future?!" Keroro said sorry.

"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi see the sky with sad eyes. Fuyuki thought his brother who he had seen but he himself did not believe his sister to be people like that.

"Fuyuki ..."

"What's wrong, big sister?" A bespectacled boy named Haru who had helped Natsumi and other suddenly appeared with Talolo.

"Oh, Haru!" "Oh yes, thank you for saving us yes!" Natsumi stared at Haru, blinking.

"By the way big sister was upset, why?" Talolo asked.  
"Oh, it's a difficult question ...!"" Sorry, I can not answer! "Natsumi said.

"Oh yes, from which big Sister and the others? "Are you not from here?" Haru asked.

"We've just come from another place far away!" Natsumi explained.  
"Hey, are you god came from heaven?" Asked Haru very interested.

"Uh, God?" said Natsumi.  
"We are not gods but we are just ordinary human beings!"

"Yes, I do not know but you guys really came to save those people!" Haru replied.

Natsumi asked whether Haru that Haru have parents.

Haru became a little sad. Then he said he did not remember his parent's face.

"I can not remember anything but my parents and I only remember my name and my hobbies!" Haru replied.

"You can't remember your parents?" "Why can't you remember anything?" Natsumi asked.

Talolo said he first discovered Haru was unconscious in the river.

"Yes, we learn together about the mystery!" "I really liked the mystery!"Haru said.

"Oh, right!" "Speaking of mysteries, my brother is also a fan of mystery!" Natsumi said.

Natsumi was not understood why the children were kidnapped organization.

"Do you know the purpose of children arrested," Natsumi asked to Haru and Talolo.

Haru and Talolo replied that they did not know.

"According to the soldier, we will be soldiers who will be trained so hard!" Talolo explained

"Huh ... the children used as soldiers?!" "Cruel!" Natsumi said.

"Uh, why do people recognize his name is Fuyuki wants children to become soldiers power?"

"I do not know ..." Haru said.

In the robot body parts, Momoka was sitting with a crouched behind the door. Behind the door, Tamama always knocked loudly.

"Momochi, why do you?" Tamama asked knocking on doors.

"Nagging!!" "SHUT UP!" Momoka said to be starting back in anger.

Pururu come see about it.

"What, Tamama?" Pururu asked.

"Abis I want she get out but she was rejected!" Tamama said.

"Well, I understand why she was in shock!"Pururu Exclaimed.

"When we met the leader who recognizes the compound named Fuyuki Hinata, she got very shocked ..."

"Huh ... so xhe is very surprised after leader is called himself Fuyuki Hinata ..." "How?" Tamama asked nervously.

"Momoka, get out!" "All was worried you!" Pleaded Pururu.

"Shut up, fussy!" "Not your business!" Ura Momoka flatly refused. Momoka is very sad when the tears out.  
She thought about calling himself the leader who does not Fuyuki Hinata thought.

"Why did he become so?" "He is really Fuyuki?!" Momoka not trust.

"Hey, do not be spoiled!" "You think your love on!" "If you continue to think of someone you loved, you can not do anything!" Pururu angry when advised Momoka through the door.

"The leader is named Fuyuki Hinata same premises may be your friend's name, I'm sure he's not someone who you know, Fuyuki there somewhere!" "If you want to meet, you have to believe!"

Hearing Pururu's advice, Momoka be understood that advice.  
"Momoka, what she said was true, you only wrote but afraid you'll have to brave and believe!" her self-Ura Momoka said.

"Uh, all right!" Momoka said. She stood up and opened the door, then meet with Tamama and Pururu.

"Sorry, I bother you ...!"Momoka said, nodded her head.

Tamama cry as he leaped toward Momoka and hugged her.  
"Momochi, I'm afraid!"

"Tamama ..." Momoka said hugging Tamama with a smile on her face.

At headquarters, Fuyuki Hinata ordered his subordinates to arrest the intruder and take them alive.

"Don't make me angry if you fail!" "If it fails, I can not forgive you!"Fuyuki said furious.

"Got it...!" joined Rachel and others.  
"We vowed to catch them!" Urda said.

After that, Urda go to the airport of Robot with Rachel.

"He was really mad at all ..." Urda said.

"Yeah, if you do not catch them, we will be punished him" Rachel said.

They met with the two pilots had twin girls named Lun and Lin.

"Lun, Lin!" Said Rachel

"We are the greatest pilot twin girls who will not give up!" Said the twins were both girls showed a unique action and tacky.

"Huh, weird again!" Urda so annoyed.  
"Do not forget important tasks from the command master!" Rachel said.

"I know!"

Urda is to ready to go with Lun and Lin using robots.

Then, they came out from headquarters to find fugitive invaders.

Ferid hiding behind the door filled darkness.

He was only thinking about the task given to the boss Fuyuki to investigate the behavior of the intruders.

Rachel told Ferid not to forget Fuyuki's orders.

"I understand ...!" Ferid suddenly disappeared.

Rachel went to the radar and control room to locate robot where is the intruders boarded it.

In the section of space robots, Keroro and the others held a meeting about the new plan.

"What we can not go home if you do not complete this task?" Keroro said.

No one answered the question.

Keroro so upset because no one wanted to ask.

Moa raised her hand.  
"Yes, Miss Moa?" Keroro said.

"What if we find the truth behind this future to prove that the boss did not actually Fuyuki-kun, we can not finish the task?" "You could say, find the truth behind this future?"Moa say.

Pururu salute at Moa's opinion.

"Oh, right!" "Good idea, we can find a guide to finding answers to the truth behind this future!"

"That's true, me too!" Natsumi said.  
Koyuki and others also agree.

"Well, I wanted to prove that the boss was not Fuyuki I know!" Momoka said. "Momoka ... okay!" Natsumi said excitedly, she nod her head.

"Then, we must do!" Keroro is acting like a captain.

"All right!" Exclaimed by the fifth member of the Keron. raised their hand to salute.

"Why do not we just adventures in the future?" Koyuki said.

"Adventure?" "Well, it seems interesting!"Natsumi very interested.

"Great!" "I also want to go!" Momoka said.

"Let's go!" Keroro has been excited.

"Oh yes sergeant!" "What if we have food?" Tamama asked, he feel hungry.  
"Yes, we do not have food!" "You could say, our state of crisis?" Moa says.

Koyuki intend to invite the others to eat together in the woods, but Natsumi refused.

"Sorry, we do not go!" "We're not a ninja!"

"I do not want to eat strange food in the forest ..." Momoka was horrified.  
"So?" "Oh I see…" Koyuki said blinking in surprise.

"Don't worry, we'll go to Tokyo, which is not far from here!" Kururu said.

"No doubt, where are we live!"Koyuki said.

"It must be food in there!" Tamama is happy.

"Then, how's if my house?" Momoka asked.  
"Oh, what is about your place in the future?" Pururu asked.

"Do not worry, there is a strong security of my father!" Momoka said.

"That's true, we have over there!"Natsumi said.

"Oh yes, Momoka-chan's rich!" "We could be food in there!"Koyuki said.

"Cool, I want to eat food!!" Tamama acting like a child.

"Is your house okay?" "You sure there's acquaintances are still in your house?" Natsumi is not sure.

"Maybe, certainly Paul or my parents!" "My mother and my father's most powerful to protect the residence Nishizawa!" Momoka said.

"When we met your parents, we would ask them about the future of this!"Natsumi said.

Giroro suddenly surprised to feel something.

"What?" Said Natsumi stared at Giroro, blinking.

Giroro rushed out of the room.

"Where are you going, Giroro?"Natsumi said.

Giroro is climbing on robot's head to check out. Apparently there a few robots that came through the trees.

Giroro nervous when he is climbed the robot's head. "Damn…!"

Lun was driving a blue robot when it saw a robot that stands between many of the trees through the monitor.

"Commander Urda!" "I found them!"

"Good, we have to surround them when he was off guard!"

Urda ordered robots to surround a figure climbing robot when the robot was wearing a yellow and a large shield.

"Fine!" Lin helped the robot when riding with Lun's. They separate into right and left quietly approached the robot.

Giroro jump down, then went back into the room to tell the others that came in a collection of robots.

"Jeez ... what should we do?"asked Keroro worried.

"Do not worry, I've made the best of the robot!" Kururu said.

"Really?" Keroro said stared at Kururu.  
Kururu says that someone who will drive this robot is Natsumi.

"Huh ... I am!?" "Why me?" Natsumi asked shocked, blinking.

"Do it!" Said Koyuki asked to Natsumi.

"Natsumi, I'm sure you can!" Moa is sure.

"Me too!" Momoka said.

"You can do it!" Haru is sure.

"Natsumi, we leave it to you!" Giroro believe in Natsumi.

Natsumi finally accept she will drive the robot. "I understand, I'll drive it".

"Khu khu ...Please climbed into the cockpit to drive this robot!" Kururu is show on the ladder.

Natsumi got into the cockpit and turn key ready to turn on the robot.

PLA robot began to move in accordance with the controlled by Natsumi.

"Why, what is she doing?" Urda asked to see the robot began to move.

Natsumi has ordered the robot's laser sword out and ready to fight. She began fighting with one of them, Lin's robot. Pla robot raised it sword to fight Lin's robot.

Urda saw something come here. There was a silver robot sized Giroro belongs.

"I'll fight you!" Giroro is be seen serious.

"What?" "A keronian?!" Urda said so sorry.  
She issued a rockets to attack it. But Giroro's robot can avoid rocket attacks. Then spend some Giroro respond to rocket attack Urda's yellow robot.

Urda is fighting back the attack with a shield.

"It seems red Keron ..."

There was a tense battle.

Lun approached Natsumi's robot but there was a way. Koyuki and others are preparing to fight it.

"You think you can fight me?" Lun said.

Koyuki do high jump and took out te the ice canines with her ninja style. But the ice fang broke of steel iron robot.

"Haha ... does not work yes!" Lun move the robotic arm to beat Koyuki.

But Momoka managed to hold the blow.  
Lun was surprised to see it.

"No way ...!" exclaimed Lun.

Dororo prepared to issue a boomerang to throw a boomerang ninja to the robot's left hand held by Momoka.

Tamama is to get out double aura Impact Tamama and Moa is use magic wand to hit with great force.

Now Lun's robot's left hand was broken.

Lun shocked.

Tamama attacks and Moa has struck the robot's legs so that the robot had fallen to the ground.

Lun screamed. "Kyaaa!!"

Lin was surprised when driving a robot when she heard the screams of her twin sister.

"Lun!"

Natsumi now be a chance to break Lin's robot's hand when Lin is guard.

"Jeez ... damn!" "I am remiss!" Lin surprised. Natsumi then broke Lin's robot hand's left so Lin's robot is fell.

The battle between Urda and Giroro is increasingly tense.

"Huh, she will not give up!" When Giroro is to climbing a silver robot.

"Damn ...!" Urda is using a large laser gun to shoot at Giroro's robot then hitted Giroro's robot.

"Oh, no!!" "Giroro!" Keroro yelled.

Smokes are coming from engine of Giroro's robot.

"She has a dangerous weapon ..." said Giroro.

"Hmph! "" A really Keron stubborn, even though you left! "Urda said.

"Huh ... left?" "What do you mean?" Giroro asked.

"None of your business!" "But you'll die!" Urda using a laser gun again.

Giroro's robot moves toward Urda's robot to hit her.

Urda was surprised to see Giroro's Robot moving in the direction of her robot.

Giroro jumped out of the robot machine, then remove the engine wings to fly. When it crashed Giroro's robot when Urda's robot frantic, causing an explosion.

"Good, we must run to the city of Tokyo!!" Keroro said.

Natsumi and others fled to get away from the enemy. So much they disappeared.

At headquarters, she was surprised after being contacted by Urda that the fugitives managed to escape.

"Our robots can not move because they are destroyed!" "I guess they are not ordinary people ..." Urda carry signal transmitter.

"Who are they really?" Rachel said tense.

After she explained by phone, Fuyuki (Evil) really angry.  
"Damn it ...!"" You useless ...!"

Lilith was standing beside the door. she was quiet as a statue.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith said.

Natsumi and friends are driving a robot to go to Tokyo.

"I felt a feeling that not right ..." said Koyuki.

"What do you mean, Azumaya-san?" Momoka asked.

"I don't understand ..." Natsumi said.

Giroro think when he was troubled.

"What, Giroro?" Dororo asked staring at Giroro looked nervous.

"I'm not at all understand the words she was ..." Giroro confused.

"She is?" Dororo said.

"That woman!" "She says we just left!" Giroro said.

"Well ... we left?" "What do you mean?" Keroro is confused blinking in surprise.

"I do not know what she meant was" Giroro said.

Kururu suddenly told the others by radio.

"Khu ... Khu... we have the near Tokyo but you'd better look out!" Kururu telling everyone.

"Come on, we look outside!" Keroro said.

Natsumi and others get out of the robot to see the situation in Tokyo. But they were shocked.

In Tokyo there are cities that were badly damaged, cars damaged and destroyed and the tower Nishizawa that was destroyed and messy.

Natsumi and others did not expect all the circumstances in tokyo was so different from before.

"It could be ... they do?!" Dororo asked.

"It is impossible ...!" Momoka is panic.  
"Cruel ...!" Moa covered her mouth with both hands.

"Who did this?" Tamama asked angrily.

Haru was tense.

"This feels just like the events atomic bomb in Hiroshima"

"Wait, if this happened here, how about at Nishizawa's house?" Giroro asked.

"Eh?" "Do not tell me that ..." Momoka said nervous and worried.

"Hey, look!" Talolo has shown that Nishizawa's plane was found in a badly damaged condition at the outskirts of the city.

"It's a plane owned by Nishizawa ..."Keroro said.

Momoka was worried her parents in the future is.

They went to the Nishizawa's house to make sure.

What happened at home Nishizawa?

Next…

****

TO BE CONTINUED....


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4: Mystery Behind Past

Natsumi and her friends went to Nishizawa's house to see the state in future this. They thought they would be safe or not at Nishziawa's home but unfortunately about which they did not expect. Apparently Nishizawa's house had been damaged and older, although the debris was a mess everywhere.

"It's impossible ... how can that be?" Giroro asked in surprise.  
"No way, not strong Momochi's house guarded by a security owned by Nishizawa but how come it!" Tamama surprised to see Nishizawa's house more severe than ever.

"Who did this?" Koyuki asked not expecting.

"No, my house!" Momoka said in shock.  
Then she knelt in front of her house was badly damaged and broken.

"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
"Momoka, wake up!!"

After seeing things like that, Momoka was shock. Momoka screamed because it is a warning home with her parents Momoka. Momoka suddenly fainted, then helped by Natsumi and Koyuki.

"No, Momochi!" Tamama approached Momoka.

What happened to Nishizawa's home? Who is doing at Nishizawa's residence.

More ...

In the dream, Momoka was confused in the dark side.

"Where am I?" Momoka is standing around darkness.

Suddenly there was emerging. It seems Momoka's parents and Paul and the soldiers she knew.  
"Dad!" "Mother" "Everyone!" Momoka pleased.  
She ran toward all people, but suddenly they were gone away from Momoka.

"Wait, you going where!!" Momoka is panic when running, yelling.

Only Paul and Momoka's parents were standing.

"Mother!" "Dad!" "Paul!" Momoka said screamed.

Suddenly comes the boss admitted that the organization was Fuyuki Hinata huge cynical face in front of everyone and Momoka's parents.

"Huh!" "You ...!" Momoka said in suprised.  
Everyone was gone. Then Paul and her parents also vanished.

Momoka screamed. "MOM!!" "DAD!!" "Oh, No!!"

Momoka opened her eyes and wake up to face the shock.

"Are you okay?"Natsumi said.

Momoka was not able to answer.

"We respectively grief ..." Koyuki looks weak sad.

Momoka be seen around her house after waking up, then she ran looking for her parents.

Natsumi tried to stop Momoka run.

"Where are you off?"

Momoka desperately looking for signs that the people who are still alive, including her parents.

"Mother!" "Daddy!" 'Where are you? "" I'm back!!"Momoka screamed.

No one answered only once deserted. Momoka is kneeling with her face grim. Keroro and the others came here on Momoka.

"Miss Momoka, how are you?" Keroro asked, worried.

"Hey ...!" Momoka said.  
Momoka so out of emotion, she scolded Keroro.

"Why did you bring me here!!" "I don't want to here again, I'm going back to the real world!"Momoka is angry when she is strangling Keroro.

"Aah!!" "Let me go!" Keroro panic when his neck was strangled.

"Stop, Momoka-chan!!" Koyuki said intervene.

Natsumi suddenly slapped Momoka's face with her right hand.

"Natsumi?!" Koyuki said blinked looking Natsumi is to slap Momoka's face.

"Do not be spoiled!" "I know you are very sad and very shocked, but you have to believe!" Natsumi said.

"Believe?" Momoka asked.

Natsumi smiled, nod her head. "Yes, if you do not lose someone you loved, you have to believe!"

Keroro was out of Momoka's strangulation.  
"Miss Natsumi ..." Keroro said.

"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

Natsumi told Momoka that they had worried about Momoka.

Self Momoka (Ura Momoka) said on Momoka that Natsumi's words that was true once and asked her to trust.

"Natsumi-san, sorry I did not use ..." Momoka said nodding her head.  
Natsumi entertain Momoka with suggest her.

"It's not your fault, we should find no survivors in the neighborhood!" "Maybe no one knows what happened!" Natsumi suggested.

"Yes, Sis Momoka!" "I'm sure there are safe here!" Haru said sure.  
"Yes ..." Momoka said smiling as nodded her head as she cried.

Dororo back tell Natsumi and others because Giroro need to tell them in somewhere.  
Natsumi and others went to Nishizawa's house page to see Giroro there.  
"What happened, Giroro?" Natsumi said, glared at Giroro.

"Look!" Giroro answered when he showed something even better views.

The guns in the war, tanks and fighter aircraft have been destroyed everywhere.

Natsumi blinked in surprise. "What happened here?"

"I think they are against something more powerful than an alien or pokopen ..." Giroro said.  
"Eh?" "Who's stronger?" Asked Keroro surprised.

"There seems to destroy this Nishizawa's home security like ..." continued Giroro.  
"You mean the robots had ...?"Tamama asked, blinking.  
"Maybe 85 %..." Giroro said sure.

"Damn them!!" "I will chasten them!!" Ura Momoka more furious.  
"Me too!!" Tamama also angry with the nature of his personality.

Giroro blow his breathed, he does not care about human action or not.

"It is impossible to guard blocked by something ..." Natsumi said.  
"It's impossible ... how can that be?" Keroro is not at all understand because he was confused.

Momoka still does not trust. "Is not that too strong safety?" "But how could happen so?"

"Is this act's boss ...?" asked Giroro.

Natsumi is nagging at Giroro. "What are you talking!" "No way Fuyuki do like this!"

"Does anyone here survived?" Moa says.  
Natsumi shook her head. "I don't know ..."

Kururu suddenly calling everyone to the place he found.

"Khu…khu…there is I want show you something in there!" Kururu show where he pointed out.  
The place was a vast space for Nishizawa's home surveillance and many computers to keep the peace, there wide-screen monitor for a very large radar but was damaged.

Natsumi is look around into the engine room. "This is ...?"

"This is a space commander to maintain security control over here!" Momoka explained.

Kururu check the monitor. "I've come to understand this situation ... Khu khu ... "

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.  
"Oh, right!" "It seems you know something ..." said Pururu.  
"Did you know?" Keroro asked.

Kururu said that Nishizawa's house was attacked several years ago.

"A few years ago?!" "Well, what year is it?" Natsumi asked.

"I told you, this is the year 2030 ..." Kururu said.

"In 2030 ..." Natsumi said.  
Giroro remember about the age of the boss. "Wait, the boss was about 20-35 years old ...!"

"Does not this mean that the year 34-year-old Fuyuki, is not it? "You could say, Differences?" Moa says.  
"So the boss is Fuyuki ...?" Momoka asked to close her mouth.  
"There's no way he was not the original Fuyuki," said Keroro not believe.

Koyuki is blinking as if she wanted to know "When will this Nishizawa's house attacked?"

"Wait a minute, I check on this monitor!" Kururu is trying to turn on the monitor. Kururu makes this monitor is turned on until resolved. Kururu bring it to the monitor turned on. Kururu check the data on the monitor.

Kururu is laugh that sounds weird. "Khu…khu…"  
"You already know?"Natsumi said.

"Nishizawa's house was attacked about 12 years ago!" Kururu replied directly. "Twelve years ago?!" Everyone asked.

"I want to know what's going on 12 years ago!" Natsumi is thinking about the mystery behind the past two dozen years ago.

"Sister, if you're not from here?" Haru asked.  
"You know, somebody ...!" Natsumi hesitated.

"Oh, lest you from the past?!" Haru became interested.

Natsumi blinked, nodded her head. "Er ... yes"  
"We'd better tell him about our goals," said Koyuki.

Haru and Talolo get an explanation of the purpose of Natsumi.  
"Oh, you guys from the past came back in time to save your friend!" Talolo so excited after hearing the explanation of Natsumi and others.

"Fuyuki ..." "I think I've heard but I can't remember!" Haru said.  
"You know him?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, but I can't remember because I have amnesia!" Haru replied.  
"Right, I understand ..." Natsumi breathed his face a little disappointed with mixed with a smile.

Suddenly a loud voice and harsh place, Natsumi and others shocked.

"This voice ..." Koyuki is blinking in surprise.

"Oh, they again ...!" Dororo tense when holding the knife.

"Damn ...!" Giroro rushed away when out of the room. Giroro meeting Three of robot again.

Lun see anything out of the engine room near Nishizawa's house. "I found them!"

Urda see Giroro get out from that place.  
"Grr ... damn that red frog!" "He destroyed my best robot!!" "I'll get you!" Urda-looking sternly.

Giroro is to shoot it with a rifle. Urda controlled robot raised it hand to slap Giroro so he flew up, but Dororo managed to hold Giroro when he jumped high.

"You okay, Giroro?" Dororo asked.  
"Thanks, Dororo!" Giroro said.

Both twin robots surrounded the control room where it was. Then they tear down the so falling roofs, Natsumi and others trying to escape from that place.

"Found it, will catch you!!" Urda smile, controlled robot to approach.

"Shit ... she's here!!" Tamama panicked when he saw the gold robot comes.

Tamama prepared to fight the robot to Urda.  
Tamama issued Tamama's impact to shoot the robot toward it.

"Huh…Just a normal stance," Urda be calm.  
Urda is to button to remove the antenna from the robot's shoulders. Urda use the antenna to make Tamama's ball jealousy weaker and increasingly become smaller so that disappeared.

"Ah!" "No way!" Tamama is blinking in surprise.

"Well, give it up!" Urda is small smile.

Are Natsumi and her friends will be arrested?

Suddenly there was a driver here by riding his motorcycle. The man was shot as he climbed the projectile missiles in the direction of Urda's robot that detonated the missile toward the robot. Robot suddenly fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Urda screaming in pain after the robot fell.

The second twin was surprised to see it.

"Commander Urda!" Lin blinked in surprise.

"Who's that?!" Lun said.

After the motorcycle driver was landed by riding motorcycles, and motor driver turned to Dororo and Giroro.

"Mr. Dororo, Mr. Giroro, quickly drop the first robot!" the motor driver wearing a helmet commands them.

Dororo and Giroro very surprised at the people that already know them.

"How do you know ...?" asked Giroro.

motor driver quickly told them to do before it's too late soon.  
Dororo throwingBoomerang ninja Dororo to drop the robot's legs so that the robot will fall while Giroro using a weapon was remarkable for breaking his right leg so that the robot so Lun's robots would collapse. Finally, the two robot twins were successfully dropped on the ground.

The driver of the motor was sent Natsumi and others quickly followed.

Keroro was not believed. "Why do we follow him?"

Natsumi has trust in the driver's motor. "I think he's not a bad person, I trust him"

Then Natsumi and the other is to follow motor driver to somewhere.

After the target had disappeared again, Urda was irritated because it fails to capture the fugitive.

Urda sorry fell while stepping robot. "Damn ... I'll catch them next time!"  
"General Urda, they are not ordinary people but their ingenuity ..." Lun said.

"Huh ... Keronian nation that is always with those people!" Urda upset.

"Oh yes, I never heard Keronian nation ..." said Lin.  
"Do not talk about it, remember that!"Urda admonish twins.  
Urda called Lun to sent troops to help lift robots were to be repaired.

The driver of the motor to open secret door behind a large rock, then he took the motor into the door.

"Secret door!" Tamama is blank.

Dororo want to know who acctually the driver motor.  
Giroro surprised to see a mysterious motorcycle driver. "He knows our name ..."

"Eh?" Natsumi and friends surprised.

After the door closed, the man released his helmet. After removing his helmet, he was bearded and wide-body posture large, approximately 40 years old. Bearded man raised a hand to salute the Momoka.

"Welcome, Miss Momoka, Mr. Tamama!" Bearded man raised his hand to honor Momoka.

"Huh ... you know us!?" Momoka surprised.  
"How can you tell us?" Tamama asked surprised.

"Haha ... you forgot, huh? "You've grown into a frog" the man laughed, smiling.

Tamama realized then that person knows it is Masayoshi Yoshiogadaira, a soldier who was the youngest in Nishizawa's residence.

"Is that you, Masayoshi?!" Momoka shocked when she met with Masayoshida Yoshigadaira now.

"Miss Momoka is young and beautiful, yes!" "Where have you been for 19 years!" Masayoshi said, smiled.

Momoka intended to explain the purpose Yoshiogadaira about it.

Masayoshi can Momoka's explanation of the story about the goal.

"Oh, that!" Masayoshi said.

Momoka asked Masayoshida about the attacks in her house twelve years ago.

"If you alive, you sure know what the matter in my house!" "Masayoshi, what is happening in my house 12 years ago?" "Where are my parents?" "And where is Paul?"

Masayoshi looked shocked as could not tell Momoka the truth.

Momoka begged Masayoshida. "Please tell me"

Masayoshida looked sad and hung his head. "If I tell the truth to you, young lady would be very sad and broken heart!"

"Please tell me the truth!" Momoka asked beg.

"Masayoshi-san, can tell us what the matter Twelve years ago?"Natsumi said.  
"Yes, Momoka worried at all" said Koyuki.  
"Well ..." Masayoshi out his breath, finally going to tell everyone the events of the past twelve years.

"Twelve years ago we were fighting with robots that destroyed a Nishizawa's home security, we tried to stop them but could not because the enemy is more powerful!" Masayoshi told the case.

"Impossible ... where robots that?"Masayoshi young was 28-year-old said in tense.  
"I do not understand the robot from outer space may ...!"Masayoshida's senior commander said.  
"They wade in here!" Said one soldier was panic.

"It seems we are in trouble!" "Did not have time anymore, we have to fight alone!" a senior commander order.  
"Alright!" Masayoshi nodded his head.

Too bad the war ended, Nishizawa's army team was defeated by robots unidentified organizations.

Masayoshida opened his eyes to see what happened after he was unconscious. It turned out in front of his eyes, all Nishizawa's residence was damaged and destroyed.

"My God ...!" Masayoshi tense mix was surprised to see things around Nishizawa's house that was destroyed.

The young man was looking for colleagues who are still living in Nishizawa's house after the war was over, but no survivors.

"Damn ...!"" Where are they?! "

Masayoshi suddenly heard a voice from the rubble. Masayoshi removed debris, then found senior in critical condition. Masayoshida tried to remove his senior from the rubble of what had happened.

Masayoshida is check on seniors. "Senior, are you okay?"

His senior was seriously injured because their hands and shoulders so badly wounded that could not be saved. Masayoshida intended to bring his senior to doctors but firmly refused because he told Masayoshida that he could not live anymore.

Before he died, the senior said he has the last word on Masayoshida.

"If you're young and alive, you must be a great person and never I teaching on you!" "Promise to protect all people and families Nishizawa!"

"No!" Masayoshi is shock.

Soon the senior finally died. After a senior has passed away, Masayoshi very shocked at all.

"NO!" he even shouted hysterically sobbing.

After Masayoshida tells the story of the war twelve years ago.

"Poor thing!" "Cruel of them!" Moa is horror.

"Yes exactly what I thought about ..." Giroro commented.

Momoka worried when she consoled Masaysohida. "I understand your feelings but what happened to my parents?"

Giroro surprised, asked. "Strange, isn't Momoka's parent are most powerful, right?"

Tamama also argued with Giroro. "Quite right, Momochi's parent most powerful and will not invincible but how come so?!"

Masayoshi is hesitate to tell the truth.

"Please!" Momoka asked Masaysohida to answer.

Finally Masayoshida want to tell the truth on Momoka and the others.

"Actually, they were dead" "Since Miss Momoka disappeared, Ouka mother died after drinking poison is not known!"

It makes a shock Momoka. Not only Momoka, Natsumi and others too surprised.

Tamama asked with surprise. "Momochi's mother died because of poisonous coffee!"

"What happened to my father?" Momoka shock even asked Masayoshida.

"He died while protecting the residence Nishizawa!" "I do not want to remember that time ..."

"It was ...?"" What do you mean? "Koyuki said, blinking.

A man sighed as he hesitated. "Twelve years ago, after the war, I find Mr. Nishizawa and Mr. Paul, but I never thought something impossible happens!"

"Impossibility?" "Why?" Natsumi asked, blinking.

Actually ... "Masayoshi looked very shocked.

After the war, Masayoshi find no survivors in the surrounding Nishizawa's houses immense.

Masayoshi shouted as he sought no survivors.

"Mr. Nishizawa!" "Sir Paul!"

Masayoshi to out his breathed and was at the curb near the building after searching. Until Masayoshi so shocked when he found Mr. Nishizawa are already dead while sitting in a corner of the wall because his head shot.

"NO!" "Mr. Nishizawa!!" Masayoshi shouted, looking surprised and very shocked.

After tell Natsumi and others about the death of Momoka's father, Momoka was shocked once and cover her face as she cried.

"Momoka-san ..." Moa looks straight grief.  
Natsumi and Koyuki, too grief respectively. "

Shock when Momoka screamed as she burst into tears. "NOO!!" "MOM!" "DAD!"

Momoka so sorry and hit the floor. "I will take revenge for my parents!" Momoka is furious.

"Momoka, Don't!" Natsumi tried to stop the anger Momoka.

Suddenly there was an old keronian was carrying a stick to stop the anger Momoka.

"Why, who are you?" Asked Frog blinks at the old keronian.

"Oh, there was a keronian!" Tamama blinking, looked old keronian.

"Oh, Mr. Yariri!" Masayoshi is blinking, called old keronian names.

Giroro surprised at the Yariri. "My God ... why do people Keron here?"

"Strange, is not we're enemies?"

"He was chairman of the underground village, Mr. Yariri who helped us!" Masayoshi explained.

"He helped you?"

"Yes, he said he had long lived in the village underground, so it will allow all people living in the village underground!" Masayoshi nodded his head.

"The village underground?!" "There are people living?" Natsumi said, in suprised.

"Yes" Masayoshida nodded his head.

Yariri see Momoka's face with carefully.

"I hear you're the daughter of Mr. Nishizawa who disappeared for nineteen years ago!" "Before your father died, he asked me that Miss Momoka if you are still alive!"

"What my father said to you?" Momoka asked.

Yariri told Momoka that, "Don't save your revenage, immediately dispose!" "You have to believe to find the truth!"

This sentence makes Momoka remember her mother ever told him. Eventually she realized her mistake, she understood the phrase used by her father.

"That's right, is the future but if you charge this" Haru suggested in Momoka.

"You're right ... Sorry everyone else" Momoka nodded her head when she asked for forgiveness.

"So you people who elected the chairman of the shaman Asasa?" Yariri asked.

"Uh ... how do you know?" Asked Frog blinked shocked.

"Fu ... fu ... fu ... easy!" Mr. Yariri a small smile.

Yariri explain to the Frog and the others.

"Actually, I have long waited for the legend 'Knights of Angel'!"

"Knights of Angel?!" Momoka asked.

"Yes, you're the Knights of Angel to save the future of this!" Mr. Yariri said, nodding his head.

"Uh ... we elected to save the future of this?!" Natsumi blinked, asked.

"Then what happened during this?" Giroro asked Yariri.

"Why did this earth looks awful," said Natsumi.

Yariri glared at Frog and the other with his face calm. "You want to know why?" "All right, I'll tell you about what happened and about Fuyuki Hinata!".

"When did this happen on earth?" Natsumi said.

Yariri immediately replied, "Twelve years ago when the war"

"Gulp ... oh dear!" Giroro blinking in surprise.

"Before the war there had been Fuyuki become a vice leader!" Yariri explained. "What!" "Fuyuki deputy leader?!" "Really?" Momoka asked.

"Indeed yes, but I can't believe ..."

"What do you mean?" Momoka asked looked Yariri at with distrust

" 'The man was' destroying the planet Keron, our village!"

"What!" Asked Keroro and the others surprised to hear the words of Mr. Yariri.

"Our planet exploded by someone?!" Keroro said.

"No ... if our parents do?" Dororo asked looking worried.

Yariri shook his head.

Frog and his friends so shocked to hear an explanation from Yariri.

"Oh ... so that is ...?" Giroro surprised.

Giroro considering the time battle, Urda said so that the Frog and the others just left.

"She said at that time ..."

"Dororo ...!" Koyuki is entertaining Dororo.

"Uncle ..." Moa also entertain Keroro.

Mr. Yariri is using a stick to bring up the screen on the planet Keron who perished. "If you don't believe, I'II will show you this!"

"My God ... it's our planet!" Tamama blank.

Many of Keron are running in panic when attacked by a mysterious army organisasi, then destroy the cities. Keron planet was destroyed.

Once appointed Mr. Yariri, Frog very heavy shock after hearing about the planet Keron been destroyed. Keroro was shock when thinking about his parents.

"Hii ... what kind of person he is!" "Why so Fuyuki with such evil?!" Frog said angrily. "I hate people pokopen!!" Frog is accused vain to Natsumi.

"Huh!" "What did I do?!" Natsumi asked angrily scolded.

Haru and Talolo trying to stop a fight between Natsumi and Keroro but did not succeed because this argument can not be stopped.

They all fighting, suddenly the argument can be stopped by Yariri.

"Young people, I told you, do not blame yourselves while don't blame everyone else!"

Natsumi and Keroro stop fighting, and then looking away at each other.

"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

"Frog ..." Pururu said.

Mr. Yariri has told the Frog and the others.

"He has all the men aliens to destroy our planet ..."

"What!" Asked all the others.

"Mr. Fuyuki has all the men?!" Said Keroro blinked in surprise.

Yariri nodded his head.

"Impossible ..." Momoka is shock.

"I do not believe that the bastard was not Fuyuki I know because he's my brother!" Natsumi denied.

"Brother?" "You're Fuyuki's older sister if you can believe it?" Yariri asked.

"Yes, I will seek the truth that the person is not Fuyuki and ensure genuine Fuyuki somewhere!" Continues Natsumi to believe Fuyuki was not a bad person because of the possibility Fuyuki there somewhere.

"Natsumi ..."Giroro attention to Natsumi.

Yariri asked Keroro and Natsumi, others did not blame anyone and must work together to find the truth. Yariri asked Natsumi and her friends followed him to the city.

Frog and his friends are following Yariri the road among a very small city.

"Well ... a lot of people who lived!" Koyuki was a look at all small town below the ground.

"There is also an alien here!" Masayoshi explained.

"So they are together live here!"Giroro said.

"Mr. Yariri, where are we?" Momoka asked to Mr. Yariri.

"I want you to meet with him in the house!" Yariri glare very large house.

"We met with him there?" Natsumi said, looking at large house.

"Who do we meet there?" Giroro asked.

"Of course, he knows you so she is waiting for you!"

"Who is he?" Pururu asked.

"If you met him, you certainly must know him!"

Yariri told Masayoshida take Momoka and her friends to the man's room.

In the big house, Masayoshi led Momoka and her friends into the room.

"Why are we asked to go there?" Keroro said.

"Please go in!" Masayoshi let Keroro and the others went into the room.

However, they went into the room, then they meet with old man who were sitting in a wheelchair. Grandpa seemed bland and very old.

"Who's grandfather!" Frog blinks confused.

Momoka aware and know that oldman, he was Paul Moriyama, Momoka's servant.

"Impossible ... Paul!?" Momoka asked a very heavy shock.

"What!" "Paul?!" Natsumi and her friend are surprised.

Momoka is over to Paul who was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Paul, it's me!" Momoka is kneeling in front of Paul. But he had not spoken.

"Paul?"

"What happened to him?" Asked Tamama see Paul's things not good.

"When he desperately protecting Nishizawa's homes, he sacrificed himself for the fight to the paralysis that he could not move anymore" Masayoshi explained.

"Paralysis?!" Momoka shocked.

Momoka took out her tears and hugged Paul.

Felt tears begin to gather in the eyes, Momoka sobbing. "Excuse me, Paul!" "I can not protect anyone in here"

Paul holds a weak hand with Momoka.

"Miss Momo ..." Paul smiled with a weak noise.

"Paul, you can talk but your voice is weak!"

"Unfortunately after the paralysis, his voice was not good ..." said Masayoshi sad face.

"Why is everything he did to you?!" "I do not believe him ..." Momoka shock once.

Paul holds hand's Momoka with tightly.

"Paul?"

Paul is trying to show something on the table gracefully.

"I understand what you mean" Masayoshi took a letter on the table.

"It's a letter for you ..." Masayoshi gave the letter to Natsumi.

"This letter," said Natsumi after being given a letter from Masayoshida.

"Actually 16 years ago with Fuyuki gave this letter to Mr. Paul!"

"Fuyuki!?" "You met him?!" Momoka asked.

Masayoshida nodded his head. "Yes, he told Paul that he wanted to give the letter to you!"

Paul looked at Momoka with eyes slightly open. Then he smiled after staring Momoka.

Miss Momo, Fuyuki ... "

Paul was suddenly coughing with laughter.

"What are you saying?" Momoka asked to hold Paul's hand.

"The cause is ... ' Sckull'...!"Paul spoke always weak.

"Sckull?" "What's that?" Momoka asked.

Paul pulled his tears with a smile on his face as he looked at the last Momoka. Suddenly there he did not move again. Some time was Paul closed his eyes to the past. Momoka was shocked.

"Paul!?"

Paul's hand is weak and does not move anymore. Momoka so shock when she saw Paul's situation.

"NO!" Momoka screamed when hugged Paul.

Natsumi and her friends did not say anything and so sorry.

"No!" "PAUL!!" Tamama cry in front of Paul, who was not alive anymore.

Tamama asked Kururu to bring Paul but Kururu refused because Kururu knew he could not turn on humans.

"The last he smiled at you, he is very glad to see you again ..." Yariri emerged from the door.

"Yariri?!" Momoka feeling tears.

"He wants you as a very strong girl because he loves you ..." "He also wants you to be a hero in front of his eyes" Yariri explained.

"Paul ..."

Momoka back tears again while hugging Paul.

Frog, Natsumi and friends mourn as they are praying before the tomb of Paul in between the two parents of Momoka.

"He's a terrific person I ever met ..." Giroro feeling tears.

"Well, he was generous in order to protect the princess!" Dororo was touched.

"Khu ..." Kururu said just not say anything.

Momoka was carrying roses to put in front of the tomb with Tamama.

"Excuse me, can leave us alone here?" Momoka asked Natsumi and the others to leave Momoka and Tamama in the tomb.

"Well, we'll go!" Natsumi nodded her head.

After Natsumi and the others left, Momoka putting flowers in front of the tomb of her parents and Paul.

"Rest in peace, Mama, Papa and Paul!" Momoka pray together Tamama.

In Momoka's mind, Momoka's parents and Paul smiled at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spirit of House

The residence belonged to the family Hinata, in which there is silence in a quiet place. None of it everywhere in the house, then in the basement room next to the Sergeant's room had a small refrigerator and the latter compound was dark and silent. Suddenly there was a bright purple fire flew, there was the ghost that looks purple. Who's ghost?

In provided room, Natsumi and friends have been talking about the letter from Fuyuki.

Natsumi asked Masayoshida. "When this letter was given?"  
Masayoshida replied, "I wonder when Fuyuki graduated high school at the age of 18 years, he came to the house Nishizawa to submit a letter to us"

"After that, what else did he say?"

"He said if the letter was given to you, you must solve the puzzle in the letter"

"This letter is a puzzle?!" Everyone asked.

"Oh yes, I remember Fuyuki-san came back to Nishizawa's house on a year ago after year Fuyuki gave the letter to us" Masayoshida remember.

"Really?" Natsumi asked.

Momoka was praying in front of Paul's tomb accompanied by Tamama.

"Why is he so dead?" Tamama asked wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Tamama, he's well and pay attention!"Momoka is entertaining Tamama.  
Tamama nodded his head.

Momoka see the sky with a sad face while claiming that what she is doing now.

Masayoshi tells the story of fifteen years ago before Nishizawa'shouse was attacked, Fuyuki come back to Nishizawa's house to discuss the reasons for Mr. Nishizawa.

"What both talking Fuyuki and Master Nishizawa?" Dororo asked.

"We do not know because they never said anything about the secret ..." Masayoshi shook his head.

"Why don't we solve the puzzle in it after we read the letter?" Kururu said.

"Right ..." Moa said when opening this letter. The contents of the letter is a piece of paper.

"Just a piece of paper ..." Natsumi said.

"Can you read it?" Koyuki asked Moa.

"All right!" Moa smiled nodding her head. Moa read this paper.

Moa read the paper, she says, "Go down to where we first met with extraterrestrials, and then stay with while we're all upset but we really really happy, you'll find one another ..."

"Where we first met with extraterrestrials ...?" Keroro confused.

"I do not understand it ..." Natsumi also confused.  
All is confusion over the puzzle this letter.

"Wait, you remember where we first met?" Dororo asked.

"We're all upset but we're happy where we are ..." Koyuki was thinking that.

"Oh, when you've met at the beginning?" Haru asked when writing memos.

"Early?" Natsumi said, blinking.  
Natsumi realized she knew what it meant.  
"I understand!" "To my old house!"

"Your house?" Giroro asked, blinking.

"Yes, we met first at home!" Said Keroro remember.

"Yes, we have not visited Natsumi's old home since Natsumi moved to a new home with the family!" Koyuki said.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi nodded her head.

"What are you talking about that?" Momoka is back with Tamama after praying at the tomb of Paul.

"How are you at Paul's tomb?" Koyuki was glad to look Momoka return.

"Yeah, I'm fine ..." Momoka nodded her head.  
"It's my fault because I could not do anything!" Masayoshi upset.  
"Masayoshi, this is not your fault ..." Momoka to advise on Masayoshida.

"Grrr ... watch out will chasten bastard!!" Momoka (Ura) in the liver was furious.

"Momoka, we have a new job!"

"New job?" Momoka asked.

"Yes, we have to go to my old house first!" Natsumi nodded her head.

"Fuyuki's house?!" "Are you ...?" Momoka asked blinking.

"You don't know, Hinata's family moved into a new house since Fuyuki-kun graduated from high school!" Koyuki said.  
"Oh, right!" Momoka said.

"Wait ... I remember!" Masayoshi blinking, nervously.

"What, Masayoshi?" Momoka asked.

"Are you going to that house?" said Masayoshi.

"Yes, but why?" Natsumi said, blinked in surprise.

"The house is cursed ..."Masayoshi said with his face grim.

"The house is condemned?!" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, a few years ago I never went into the house to find the puzzle in there but there was suddenly a loud voice that no one should, there are few robots to attack the small size even though some say it cursed while there a mew in the house quiet and empty "Masayoshi explained.

"The sound is loud but no orangpun?" "Robots smaller size?" "There's a curse?!" Said Natsumi and others wonder.

"Hii ...!" exclaimed Giroro fear. Oh yes, Giroro never afraid of ghosts since childhood.

"We actually go there?" Koyuki said to act.  
Natsumi thinks for a decision. Natsumi then decided to go to her old house to find something to do with Fuyuki.  
Her friends also come with Natsumi. Then Masayoshi too.

At night, Keroro and the others had reached Hinata's old family house.

"Old house ..." Tamama is looking the old home state of Hinata.

"It made me remember the little time we played together in this house!" Natsumi remember her memories.  
"Yes, I also came to Fuyuki's house to play!" Momoka said feel nostalagia.  
"Me too!" Koyuki is also given.

"I've never visited this house, I wanted to be with my uncle in the house as the memories!" "You say, miss?" Moa think nostalagia.  
"I will not give up!" Tamama is think when envious Moa when he glared at Moa.

"Yes, I remember I met the man at the beginning pokopen it!" Keroro is memories.

"You really screwed up our work at home!" She said holding Keroro's head.

"Oh dear!!" Frog is panic.

Natsumi and her friends are into the house.

Giroro Suddenly there was a lurking feeling.

"What happened, Giroro?" Dororo asked.

"I think there are following us ..." said Giroro. But no one was there.

"Is this a ghost doing?" Keroro asked thought.  
"WHAT!?" "Why?!" Giroro is acting weird as if frightened.

Once entered into the house, unknown, there is someone who peered over the neighbor's house. He was solider is phoned his boss to report the details.

"Well, good!" Urda called army surveillance.

Urda ordered all soldiers followed her to the house with Lin and Lun.

"Ms. Urda, a call to you from the commander Rachel" an army reported on Commander Urda.

"All right!" Urda received a call that the army provided.

Urda called by her to explain something about the fugitive.

"They're in the house, no need to worry we can surround them at home with ease!" Urda is small smile on the phone while smoking.

"Do not let the boss will fail to be disappointed!" Rachel was on the phone.  
"Yes, we will not disappoint the boss again" as she called when she was cold.

Suddenly Lun said altrougth monitors from the robot to Urda.

"Do we need to surround the house?" Lun said.

"True, but we own down to catch the fugitive!" Urda said, smiling.

"Eh?" "So we'll catch them with our own hands!" Lin asked nervously, blinking.  
"True, they never get out of the house!" "So we can catch them easily!" Urda said a small smile sekalgius little laugh.

Keroro and the others were continuing into Hinata family's old house. Natsumi saw an empty room dining with a given as a living room where they relax. Giroro look into the yard when he had given shelter in his tent.

Keroro accompanied Tamama and Moa was looking into the empty room that once belonged to Fuyuki's room.

Keroro see door of Fuyuki's bedroom, he was thrilled.

A feeling inside him made him hope that when he opened the door ... he would see Fuyuki in his room, and do what is usually done.

Frog wants to open the door ... and saw him again ... he can not hide it anymore ... he hoped he would help him through this door!

Pushing open the door, he called the name he called a friend. "Mr. Fuyuki!"

To disappoint ... It just empty and dark room with a pile of boxes stacked around the ceiling; almost no space to walk through the inside.

he sighed when he felt almost ashamed in him, too ... he's still in its own right, believes he will meet again ... and turned to leave and go back up the stairs, not even bothering to close the door.

"Uncle ..." Moa see Keroro looked disappointed and sad.

Frog again reminded himself in Fuyuki's room.

"I remember this Mrs. Fuyuki's bedroom where I first met with Mr. Fuyuki and Ms. Natsumi in conquest pokopen first time!"

"We have not lived together ..." "You could said, old memories?" Moa moved past the time missed.

"Wow ... I remember we like fun living in this house!" Tamama smiled brightly.

"You ..." Keroro had tears in his eyes when he was sad.

Suddenly Koyuki and Dororo felt aura that appears.  
"His aura ..."  
"I think we've felt the aura of that time ..."

"The aura that time ...?" asked Pururu.

Suddenly there was a loud voice makes Frog and the others so shocked.

"Gulp ... what's that sound?" Natsumi blinked in surprise.

"It could be ... a curse?" Pururu asked frantically.  
"Do not say anything like that!" Giroro was afraid.

Suddenly Natsumi and her friends heard a miaow.

"It's a cat ..." said Koyuki.  
"Funny, I do not remember we never keep a cat because she was afraid of animals such as cats or dogs!" Natsumi surprised.

"Where's the cat's voice?" Giroro asked, tense.  
Giroro felt he had heard it but he did not almost remember the sound.

"Let's go down!" Said Frog.

They went into the room where the old basment Frog lived. Keroro and the others reached the end of the hall, where a door on the left leads into the old cellar ... who hides Frog's bedroom.

In the basement, there is only a small refrigerator.

But there were three red robot toy.

"Huh ...are three red robot toy!" "Why here?" "Funny, I thought I do not remember ever put three robots like this?" Asked Keroro surprised.

Koyuki was familiar when she saw a red robot standing in the shelf.  
"It's never been seen before ..."

"You know that?" Natsumi said.

"Yes, but I don't remember because it was long!" Koyuki shows the three models red robots.

"Yes, I've seen but I do not remember ..."

"Why do not we looking for here?" Talolo asked confused as he looked around.

"We'll go into this in the fridge!"

Keroro showed a small refrigerator.

"Refrigerator?" "Why is that?" Asked Haru blinked in surprise.

"Actually this is not unusual but the fridge freezer will connect headquarters magic!" Keroro explained.

"Really?" "In the refrigerator there was a sergeant's headquarters?!" "I want to see it!" Haru was pounding.  
"Oh ... it's time we should go there!" Natsumi is to act.  
Now Natsumi and the other into the small refrigerator.

In a large headquarters and Keroro Platoon's area, Frog and his friends wanted to see because they had not been old headquarters visit.

"Whoa ... very big!" Haru blank.  
"It really is the headquarters?!" Talolo also blank.

"Long time no come here" Koyuki look around.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi bit miffed that once excited the first time since the old house become headquarters.

Momoka felt something strange.  
"Why?" "What, Miss Momoka," Masayoshida said looking at Momoka.

"Oh, Nothing!" Momoka shook her head.

"I remember Masayoshi never said you had here, is not it?" Tamama surprised look on Masayoshida.

"Yeah ... but I dare not here anymore because there might be a curse ..." Masayoshi gloomy.

"Then why Masayoshi come back here now?" Momoka asked.

"Yes, but my job to take care miss Momoka at the request of Paul!" Masayoshi said directly.  
"So Paul asked you to take care me?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, I promised him!" Masayoshi nodded his head.

Momoka small laugh, smiling.

Masayoshida embarrassed Momoka laughed at him. "So what I said is wrong?"

"No, I remember when you never wanted to be a successful soldier guard lady like me" Momoka smile.  
"Yeah ..." Masayoshida smiled.

Frog wants to go to a place because he wanted to go there.

"Where?" Dororo asked.  
"Wait, that's ...!" Pururu said.  
"Huh ...What a childish!" "He just went to the hobby again!" "He did not change!" Giroro annoyed.

Frog went into that room is a roomof built gundams it likes. Within this room, there are robots in the showcase.

"Well ... I miss it!" Keroro touched.

Suddenly, toy robots that move slightly. Keroro blinked when he saw the incident. Toy robots moving float.

"What I see?" "That is my imagination…?"

Then, Keroro surprised shouting. "Gosh ..!!"

Natsumi and others shocked by the sound of Keroro's screams.

"What sound?" Haru blinked, asked.

"It's a scream of Keroro-kun!" Dororo time to gp check on progress there.

Keroro come running with scared.

"Heelp!!"

There are robots that fly chasing Keroro.

"Oh, no!" "Uncle!" Moa called out Keroro in surprise.

Natsumi intended to shoot flying robots with a gun borrowed from Giroro. Then Giroro helped shoot flying robots.

"Oh, no!!" "My Pla gundam!" Keroro is feeling tears.

Koyuki is do fangs out of ice cubes to attack the gang's gundam robots.

Momoka kicking and punching the gundam robots with karate and fight like her mother. Masayoshi is shooting group toy robots with his rifle. Tamama issued Tamama's impact at the group the robot gundam while Dororo cuts gundam robots with his sword. Last, Kururu to press tool pressing the button. Suddenly, a red laser light appears on the gang toy robots, now robots gundam blown all that.

Keroro panicked when he saw the little robots were destroyed before his eyes. "Oh no ...!"

After seeing it, all so surprised.

Koyuki suddenly felt something that anger comes.  
"That's it, he appears!"

"Huh ... I do not see anything!" Natsumi blinked, looked around.

"Look, it's coming!" Koyuki feel the aura she had ever felt at that time.

"Huh ... aura ...!"

Violet light rays that emerge. "Curse you!" "I don't let you!"

"Gulp ... it was haunted!" Masayoshi was panic.

Giroro scared and hid behind the Frog.  
"Men cowards!" Pururu is ashamed Giroro's behavior.

Dororo tried to analyze the light rays with the ninja style. It turned out the light rays that have a purple aura he had ever felt.

"What do we do?" Frog asked, he was panic.

Momoka was familiar with that voice, so she remembered. Momoka want to come to the light beam.

"Hey, Miss Momoka!" "Do not go there!" Masayoshi stop Ms Momoka here in light purple.  
Momoka appeared to speak in light purple.

"It's me Momoka!" "Do you remember?" Momoka asked.

"Eh?" "She knew her?" "Who?" Koyuki asked blinking in surprise.  
"I think I vaguely remember ..." Natsumi tried to remember.

"We've met her!" "Did you forget something important?" Momoka asked.

Violet light rays suddenly turn into a ghost woman turns out she was Miyami, Ghost chan who has lived in Hinata family's house.

"My God ...!"" It's ghost who lived in Hinata's house! "Koyuki is blinking.

"Oh, I remember now!" Natsumi is back to remember.

"Sigh ... it behind Masayoshi statement is her!" Giroro took his breath because he almost died of fright.

"Well, who is she?" Asked Frog blinked in surprise.

"Oh, you forgot who the man!" "Looks like she already knew you!" Pururu annoyed at the Frog.

"Excuse me, how could I forget?" Keroro scratched his head.

"Like your, I also forget ..." Dororo is feeling tears.

Haru and Talolo amazed Momoka and her friends were familiar with the ghost.

"Momoka, turned out great and you have beautiful than before!" "Long time no see!" Ghost chan smiled.

"Uh, not too ...!"" Long time no see ... "Momoka said.

"She's really young lady's acquaintance," Masayoshi said, blinked in surprise.

"Miss ghost, sorry we almost do not remember you!" Natsumi scratched her head.

"Do Natsumi Hinata, cut your hair?!" Miyami said.

"Yeah ... I'm still working out!"

"Long time no see!" Miyami said smiling.

"You live alone here?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah ... I'm lonely!" "Because this time is not changed so I thought!" Miyami answer. "Sorry, we are really almost forget you ...!"

"It's okay, I've met you but I expect you to remember me a little!" "But someone who does not forget me to come for help me!" Miyami explained.

"Someone?" "Ah!" "Wait, you mean Fuyuki!?" "When did you meet?" Natsumi blinking in suprised.

"Yes, he asks for help to me at home in 15 years ago!" Ghost chan nodded her head.

"What did he tell you?" Keroro said.

"He handed it to me to give it to you!"Miyami tells everyone.

"The letter!?" "Where to keep the letter?" Natsumi said.

"Follow me!" The ghost asked Natsumi chan and her friends to go find the letter given Fuyuki.

Urda and her troops entered Hinata Family's old house.

"Hehehe ... they can't escape from our hands!" Urda smiled, laughed a little.

Urda ordered her men to disperse into the house to search for fugitives.

"Wow ... smells wonderful!" Lin closed the nose.  
"Huh ... no nonsense!" Lun complain.

"No time to stare, quick!" Urda-looking sternly ordered once.

"Fine!" Lun and Lin in suprised rush to the ruled Urda.

Ghost Miyo invites Natsumi and her friends to the old headquarters of the main room where Keroro Platoon worked.

Miyo ghosts showed the letter on the table.

"Wow ... this letter!" Natsumi get the mail.

"Come on, we read the letter!"

Suddenly the ghost Chan is felt something.

"I think there are people in the house!"

"Why?" "Who?" Momoka asked.

"Looks like a lot ..."

"Many?" "No, don't tell me ...!" Giroro is tense.

"I want to go over the top!" Ghost chan is penetrate into the base.

Many soldiers searched the entire house. Urda was examined with the help of a search tool reactions.

Ghost saw it and went downstairs.  
When the Lin and Lun felt something move from behind them.

"What was that?" Said Lin.  
"I do not know ..." Lun said shaking her head.

Finally Urda found the reaction movements in the basement.

"Strange, there's a reaction ..." "Where are they to a secret place?" Urda asked surprised.  
Then she found a small refrigerator.

"Small Fridge?" Urda said in blinking.

Ghost-chan told that many people who get lost in the whole house.

"No doubt they are ..." Giroro think.

"You know them?" ghost chan asked.

"Yeah, they were chasing us ..." Momoka said nodding her head.

"What do we do?" Asked Keroro is nervous.

"Isn't there a submarine in here?" Kururu said.  
"Oh, you mean the diver machine?" "There ...!" Keroro now remember.

"Then, we ran into a submarine!" Dororo said.  
Keroro and the others fled to the place where the submarine.

Urda and her troops into the small refrigerator, they were shocked when she saw the secret headquarters.

"It's impossible ... a secret headquarters?!"  
"How could they know in here?"

"Looks like they used to live here!" Urda was researching, looking around.

Urda ordered all her troops to disperse to find the fugitive in this broad base.

In the submarine storage room, there is a submarine-like green once the sergeant Keroro.

"Thank God, there is still a submarine that could work!" Frog said with relief.

Kururu pushed the button to close the iron gates so the enemy can't enter.

"Did they could not enter the iron gates?" Tamama asked worried.

"Who are they?" Ghost-chan asked.

"They ..." Momoka will explain to the ghost about a mysterious organization Miyo

Ghost-chan has got an explanation from Momoka and her friends about the future.

"Oh, you guys from the past come to save the master Fuyuki yes!" "I understand"

"But we never thought this happen!" Tamama is tense.

"What you can not go back to the afterlife?"

"Indeed, I can not go home ..." ghost-chan said, she calm down.  
"Hey, ghost-chan!" "What happened in the city?" "You know something?" Keroro asked to ghost-chan.

Ghost-chan tells the past as a ghost. "Twelve years ago I never thought when I saw the cities had been badly damaged in front of my eyes!" "There are creatures attacking the city without pity, I had to shut herself into the house!"

"How do they come?" Giroro asked.

"From the black hole ..." replied the ghost-chan.  
"The black hole!"Everyone asked in suprise.

Ghost chan nodded her head, pointing upward. "Yeah, I saw a black hole raises the strange giant machine capable of flying with the group!"

"You mean the sky?" "So?"Keroro Asked.

"I felt a strange aura of power and terrible in the giant machine was weird!" Replied ghost-chan.

"The power of the strange and terrible," said Koyuki.  
ghost-chan shook her head. "I do not know ..."

Sergeant Kururu reported on Keroro that many soldiers who will go to here.

"Wa ... we must hurry!" Keroro said, he is panic.

Keroro and the others are into the submarine. But the ghosts do not join.

"Why do not you come?" Momoka asked the ghost-chan.  
"Come with us!" Natsumi mean taking a ghost to join.

But Ghost Chan shook her head and declared that she could not leave this place because the place where she met with Kappa, legendary creatures that have helped her.

"Miyami Chan ..." Momoka said.  
Ghosts chan has told the Momoka that they should believe the truth.

"It's okay, I wish you so you can see Fuyuki yes sir!" "Take care of yourselves!" Miyami smiled as waving her arms.

Natzumi nodded her head with his face a little sad. "Well ... take care of yourself, too". Ghost Chan nodded her head as she smiled, came suddenly disappeared.

"Good-bye, Miyami Chan!" Momoka feeling out tears when the tears away.

Kururu lit submarine to move it. Now prepare the submarine to sink.  
Suddenly, two soldiers came to fire rockets to blow up the iron gate that they entered with a gun was seen submarines moving downward.

"See, they got a submarine!" One army commander called Urda through earphones.

"What!" "Quick stop them!" "We'll be right there!" Urda command.

The two soldiers shoot a moving submarine under the water.

"Damn ... they are!" Exclaimed Giroro insisted.  
The submarine sank to the bottom of the water.

Urda informed that the submarine had escaped.

"WHAT?!" "FOOL!" Urda is furious after reported her troops.

"Hey!" Lun came here with a gloomy face  
"Why?" Urda said.  
"Look!" Lin showed something.

Apparently a lot of gundam robots flying toward Urda and her troops to attack.

"My God ...!" Urda blinks in surprise when attacked toy robots.

Lun and Lin was also attacked by small gundam. Urda threw a bomb into the group of gundam that exploded. Suddenly there was a state with a curse word.

"Gulp ... who is it?!" Lun said panic.  
"Where's that?" Urda said.

It makes noise Urda forces increasingly tense and panicky. Therefore Urda ordered her army to retreat from the house. Urda is placed bomb time in the hallway though Lun and Lin set up a time bomb each. Then they would come out of this house.

A few seconds time, the bombs exploded arrived at home and headquarters to the housing. The explosion caused the submarine rocking base under water.

"Explosion!?" Giroro asked.  
"I think they put a bomb to blow up this house ..."

"Oh no ...!"" Our house was ... "Natsumi said looked a little sad.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro looked feelings of Natsumi.

Momoka was thinking to myself. "Miyami ..."

The submarine rose to the surface of the water in a wide channel to see what happened to Natsumi's old house.

"Our house ..." Natsumi became upset when she saw her house on fire.

"Natsumi, I'm sorry!" Koyuki is entertaining Natsumi.  
"It's okay ... it's the future!" Natsumi shook her head.

"Oh, no!" "Our Headquarters…!" Frog feeling tears in a panic.

Giroro suddenly felt a danger here, Giroro to up arms fire to prepare against the enemy.

"What, Giro,"Natsumi said, blinked.  
"They're here!" Giroro carrying weapons fire.

Two twin robots flying come around.  
Lin was controlled robot. "Hey, found the target!"  
Lun controlled her robot. "Let us catch them!"

Lun's Robots approached submarine of Keroro Platoon to destroy the submarine to the submarine does not work anymore. But Natsumi and her friends jumped onto the submarine, although Kururu helped drive it by Moa and Masayoshi. Natsumi threw out the time capsule for the time taken by the robot at the base. Robot re-enlarged, Natsumi into the robot to control the robot. The robot will be ready to fight the twin robots.

The battle between Natsumi's robot and twin robots grew very tense. Are Natsumi's robots capable of beating both twins?

One another robot come that here.  
The robot is the robot belongs to the vice commander, Urda.

"Red Frogs, see you!" "I'll get you!" Urda looks like revenge on the red frog.  
Urda is to press button to remove a few rockets at the Frog and the others.

Keroro panic when chased by a rocket explosion that occurred while Frog was thrown by his hair looks like the Afro.  
Tamama to go out blitz to destroy some of the rocket. Dororo cut some of the rocket by using the knife through the time that the rocket attacks. And Giroro was using laser guns to fight Urda's robots.

Gold robot was able to avoid the laser attack. Giroro now gripped by the gold robot successfully owned Urda. Giroro can't escape from the grip of the robot.

"Hahaha ... got you!" Urda laugh.

Natsumi was surprised to see that Giroro held by that gold robot through a glass window from inside the robot.

"Giroro!"

But there is one twin robot that prevents Natsumi's robots tried to penetrate the barring of the twin robots.

Dororo and Tamama try to save Giroro of gold robot, but Urda pointed Gun in the direction of Giroro held by robot's arms said that she take hostage so she asked the other surrender. Dororo and others can't feel anything because Giroro still held as hostage.

"Quick shot this robot, Natsumi!" Giroro orders are still being held by Urda's robot.

"What!" "Are you crazy?" "I can't ..." Natsumi looks a little desperate.

"Don't worry about me, you have to do!" Giroro shouted.  
Natsumi was not helpless because she did not want to shoot Urda's robot that with Giroro.

Natsumi thought, "What do I do that?"

Suddenly mew from around the situation that makes all surprised.

"What was that?" Urda asked in surprise.  
"Well, the cat's voice mixed with a motorcycle?" "No kidding!" Lin said in surprise. "How could the sound in here!" Lun said too surprised.

"My God ... the voice was ...!" exclaimed Giroro familiar with that voice.

"Where did that voice?" Urda said.

Someone are comes flying up motor behind Urda's robot.  
Someone had fired gun to destroy Urda's robot arm so that broken arm.

"Jeez ... My arm's robot!" Urda is panic.

Giroro can escape the grip of a robot because the robot arm was broken. Then someone who saved Giroro is flying motorcycle riding. Giroro opened his eyes to see who had saved him. Someone that is the woman who wore a military hat and pink hair but she has ears like a cat and a long tail. Turns out she was a Neko, the cat who had helped Giroro.

"God ... is that you yes!" Giroro is blinking in surprise when he met neko.  
Neko smiled as mew. "Long time no see, Giroro"

"Why, who is it?" Koyuki said.  
"Ah!" "That man cat!" Dororo answer.  
"You know her?"  
Dororo nodded his head. "Yes, she is a cat in the house that accommodates Hinata!"  
"How can she be human?"

"Oh, sure Kururu's creation tool called a gun 'we live together'!" Tamama remember. "Uh ... she was not wrong ...!" Natsumi blinked, remembering that cat person.

"Leave it to me, Giroro!" Neko closed her right eyes.

Neko called her pal through miaow. Groups of Cat man emerged carrying a-sized cannon. They fired a cannon to hit the twin robots to the cannon ball that hit the twin robot's head so that they both collapsed.

"Kya!" Lun and Lin are shock after it was hit by a cannon used by human cat.

"It's impossible ...!"" Then, we must retreat! "Urda is command. Urda and her men withdrew from the fight. But they will still pursue Natsumi and friends.

After the resignation of the robots, Natsumi and friends back together.

"Are you okay?" Moa say, she was worried.  
"Yes, because we helped the cat!" Natsumi looked Giroro was talking with Neko.

"Neko, you seem to be at war ..." Giroro enthusiastic.

"Of course, thanks to you!" Neko smiled when licked Giroro's cheek.

"How can you be human?" "But do not go back to being real?" Asked Frog surprised.

"Yeah, I found this tool a few years ago!" "That's why I use the tool to turn into humans and then collect the soldiers!" Neko said.

"Here a minute!" Kururu asks Neko gave him the tools.

Kururu checking tool to express this tool had not worked again.

"Oh, if this tool doesn't work anymore you will not be a cat again!"

"How do you hide when the enemies around here?" Giroro asked.

"We're cats easy to hide in everywhere!" Neko said.

Neko looked away Natsumi and ignored so when she was cold.

"Huh .. why did she ignore it after staring at my face?" Natsumi surprised.  
"Why her?" Koyuki asked too, blinking.

"I remember the same cat cool to me!" "Why did she ignore me?" Natsumi is amazed. "Iinsensitive girl!" Neko is cool place.

Natsumi so offended when she heard the words of Neko.  
"What you say!?"

"Stop, Natsumi!" Koyuki to hold Natsumi's hand.

"Oh yes, what about the letter given by the ghost-chan?" Dororo asked.

"Good point ..." Natsumi took the letter from her pocket.

Moa asked Natsumi to give him the letter. "Let me read to you!"

The contents of the letter were two sheets of paper.  
"Two pieces of paper ..." says Moa.

Moa intend to read the first paper.

"To my sister, I know Onee-chan would be sad and broken heart but do not upset, Onee-chan have to be tough, I must say to Onee-chan. "When a plane crash, our mother was died!" Moa read the first paper.

Everyone was surprised to hear the words of the letter read by Moa.

"Jeez ... what!?" "My mother died a plane crash?!" Natsumi asked not to trust when she became a heavy shock.

"WHAT?!" "The commander died in an accident plane!?" Asked Frog surprised.

"When did it happen?!" Giroro asked.

"At this writing that about a few weeks after Natsumi-san disappeared!" Moa said read the letter.

"Wait, no doubt after big sister Natsumi gone!" Haru said.

Natsumi feels shock after hearing her mother, Aki Hinata died in an accident. Natsumi crying when she feeling tears. Then she suddenly fainted.

"Mama ..."

"Oh, no!" "Natsumi!" Giroro is trying to hold Natsumi's body when Natsumi fainted. "Natsumi ..." Koyuki covered her mouth with both hands.  
"Sister Natsumi ...!" Haru said sorry.

"Commander ..." Keroro sobbing.

Everyone became very sorry this in the future.  
The atmosphere is so sad.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	6. Chapter 6

Story 6: Warning! In Dangerous!

In Natsumi's dream, she saw her past with her mother.

Natsumi was little time, she walks in the place of recreation with her mother and her brother, Fuyuki. Hinata's mother was photographing two her children in front of the carousel ride. They are having fun at the amusement park for recreation.

"Mother ..." Natsumi said looking at her past when she was small.

Mother Aki worked as an editor of comic and a very good mother taking care of her childrens. From behind, Natsumi saw her mother was standing in front of a place. "MAMA ....!!"cried Natsumi runs behind the mother was standing. Then she fell when Mrs. Hinata disappeared.

"Nooo ...!!"" Mother! "Said Natsumi cried.

Natsumi suddenly woke from her dream. "This is a dream ...?" Natsumi asked shocked. Natsumi covered her mouth with two hands as the tears out.

At Headquarters mysterious organization, Fuyuki (Evil) was told by

Rachel that the fugitives had escaped again.

Rachel lowered her head said: "Forgive my servant, we will try again to catch them!"

"FOOL!" "You is not useful!" Said Fuyuki (Evil) angry when throwing a glass at Rachel.

"Forgive me!" "But there's one thing that must be notified to you!" Said Rachel.

"What?" Fuyuki said.

Rachel replied: "Fugitives quickly seemed to know their secret because they've been there!"

"Well, it seems they are not ordinary people ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki. "My lord, what if we find out about them?" Asked Lilith accompanying Fuyuki.

"That's true, he said at the headquarters of the computers there were still burning there may be information," said Rachel.

"Huh, all right!" "Quick find them!" Fuyuki command. "Well, my lord!" Rachel said that according to the order.

In the warehouse provided Neko to rest, Koyuki into the room to see about Natsumi. Koyuki bring homemade soup to Natsumi.

"Natsumi, you okay?" Said Koyuki.

"Yeah, a little!" Natsumi said as she sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry for your mother ..." said Koyuki looks bleak.

Natsumi looked sad as he thought about her mother.

"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

"It's okay, I was really afraid for the future so that there are people we love will be lost ..." Natsumi said.

Behind the room, Giroro with Neko eavesdropping Natsumi and Koyuki.

Giroro said: "Natsumi ..."

Momoka, Masayoshi, Tamama, Pururu and Dororo are coming.

"How is she?" Momoka asked worried.

"Huh, she's just fine ..." said Giroro.

"Poor Sister Natsumi ...!" pity Momoka exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I heard according to the news, Nagano plane crashed while landing in Nagano failed!" "It is the mistress of Hinata ..." said Masayoshi.

"Hey, Do not talk like that!" "If we keep talking about it, she will brokenhearted, you know!!" Momoka said looking sternly.

Masayoshida said: "Forgive me!!"

"Pururu, where Keroro-kun?" Dororo asked.

"He was shocked once when locked himself in his room!" Pururu said. "He shut himself?!" Giroro asked.

"Yeah, its different than when Hinata's mother died!" Said grim-faced Pururu. "Huh?" "What do you mean?" Giroro asked.

Moa is waiting in front of the Keroro's room.

Moa says: "Uncle, are you okay?" But no one answered. In the room, Keroro was kneeling in the corner of the room. Keroro looks gloomy for thinking about the future self that he could not trust. "What am I doing?" Asked Keroro. Keroro is thought Mom's commander thought that he loved. "Commander Mom ..." said Keroro poker tears.

Haru and Talolo come here.

"What?" Asked Haru.

"Uncle do not want to get out because he was upset!" Said Moa was bleak.

Haru asked: "Sergeant, you okay?" But he did not answer.

"I know you're sad about the people you care about but we do not want you to be alone because of worry about you!" Said Haru.

Keroro turns gloomy surprised when he heard the words he had heard. Keroro got up again. Keroro opening the door.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry!" Said Keroro scratched his head.

"Uncle, I'm worried you!" Moa said hugging Frog.

Keroro said: "Yeah, sorry to trouble you, Miss Moa!"

"Everyone is worried about you, Sergeant Keroro!" Haru said.

"Yes ...!" Frog said scratching his head.

Keroro feel awkward with it.

"Eh?" "What's that?" Asked Keroro think of something weird.

"What, brother?" Talolo asked.

"Ah!" "Nothing!" Keroro said scratching his head.

Some time later, Natsumi out of the room with Koyuki.

"Sister Natsumi, you okay?" "So and So ... I'm sorry ...!" exclaimed Momoka.

"Yeah, okay!" "We must finish this task," said Natsumi nodded her head.

"Natsumi ..." "I'll do my best!" Momoka exclaimed excitedly.

"Natsumi ..." said Giroro carrying something.

"Yes?" Said Natsumi. "

I brought your favorite sweet ..." Giroro said.

Natsumi receive fuel from Giroro's cassava.

"Thank you, Giroro!" Said Natsumi smiled while eating roasted yams. "Yeah ..." said the red-faced Giroro. Neko secretly peeping yam Giroro give to Natsumi. "Yes, the target successfully Bingo!" Neko said as peered.

Keroro came with Moa, Haru and Talolo.

'Hi, sorry long yes! "Keroro to said hello.

"Keroro-kun, you okay?" Dororo asked.

Keroro said:"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Keroro ..." Giroro said.

"Oh yes, what do we do now?" Tamama asked.

Kururu said: "Khu... Khu ...not a single sheet of paper again?"

"Oh yes, this one has not read sheet again!" "Let me read it" says Moa to out a sheet of paper from the letter given Fuyuki to the Ghost-Chan.

"Where we first place the streets in the city but there were no people of the earth!" "When we get into town, we will be given a letter by someone who we know!" Moa said a paper read to the puzzle.

"The cities of the earth without human beings?" Asked Keroro and others confused.

"Well ... I know in town aliens beneath our city right!" Said Natsumi knew.

Haru asked: "In the city of aliens!?" "Wow ... I want to see the city like what!"

"Well, we went into town space beneath our city now!" Said Keroro pointed with enthusiasm.

"Wait ... there are some who travels all over the city!" Said the radar was checked Kururu.

"What!" Giroro asked.

"It could be ..." Momoka said frantically.

"Let me see!" Said Kururu button to lift the camera from teleksop to look outside. The monitor screen popping up about something outside.

Apparently there really strayed into a group of robots everywhere. "Robots that roam our enemy's everywhere!" Kururu said.

"Damn!" "What are we doing?" Momoka asked.

Koyuki said: "How do we do?"

"Giroro, you remember the way to outer space to the city," said Natsumi. Giroro trying to remember how the road to the city and extraterrestrials, he eventually had to remember to find the way to the city space.

In the pitch-black room, Lilith was looking for information about the fugitives. There was Fuyuki (evil) was drinking a glass of wine.

"Lilith, you've found something?" Fuyuki said.

"No, it seems there is no data in here ..." replied Lilith.

"No data?!" "What does that mean?" Fuyuki said.

"Maybe they were from an unknown place" Lilith said.

"Well, it looks interesting ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki hold a glass. Fuyuki put the glass of wine to the table and stood up after sitting on the couch.

"Let me know if you've found the data about them!" Fuyuki said, standing in front of the door.

"I understand, my lord!"'m Lilith. Fuyuki now out of the room.

Fuyuki up the elevator to the basement to go to the mysterious company's lab. Many are profoser examining tubes eksperminen results.

Fuyuki said:"Hey, how?"

"With respect, these tubes started some time ago" the scientists show respect.

"Then, quickly raise them!" Fuyuki command.

"I understand they will not soon be turned on!"'m A scientist saluted. Fuyuki gave a wry smile and a hearty laugh. What of the tube eksperminen?

A robot that surround the harbor to the safe side. But he did not realize there was a pass. It is a big car that can be made Kururu remove themselves to avoid being seen by the enemy.

"The robot did not see us this blessing," said Tamama.

Keroro said:"Great thanks to the help of Kururu!"

"Khu Khu ... I'm smart!" Cried Kururu spoke too annoying.

"Giroro, you know this road to the city and an alien?" Koyuki said. Giroro said:"Recreational Park next to it, we will enter a hole in there!"

"Park City Ria Outer Space ..." Haru said pounding.

"Why?" "What?" Said Natsumi.

"Ah!" "Nothing!" Haru replied, shaking his head.

Dororo climbed into the car to see the amusement park. Finally he could see the amusement park is in front of his eyes. "That's amusement park" called Dororo show to that place.

Natsumi and her friends can enter the amusement park, then they came out of the car's Kururu creation.

"We are still looking for a hole in the amusement park?" Said Natsumi. "Yeah, I know the way!" Said Giroro nodded his head.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Keroro excited.

They went looking for the secret hole in the amusement park during a stroll in the old amusement park and a little messy destroyed.

Momoka said: "Park is a little broken ria and almost fall apart ..." "Surely what they have done this ..." Giroro suspect.

Finally, Natsumi and her friends discover secrets hole near the carousel.

"Finally we found!" Said Koyuki.

"I'll find out there!" Keroro said as he approached the carousel.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the carousel until the stones that covered the hole secret, Keroro thrown to the ground.

"Aww ...!!" called Keroro panic when thrown.

Moa says: "Uncle!"

"Sergeant!" Cried Tamama.

"WHAT?!" "OH MY GOD ...!!" Natsumi is suprised cried.

Giroro shocked when turned something.

Turns out there Urda's a yellow robot again shot it.

Come two blue robots of Lun and Lin's.

"Damn ...!"" How did she know we're here?! "Said Giroro tense.

"Oh yes, they really have a radar detection devices that can make us be seen!" Exclaimed Kururu.

"You guys really have the expertise disappeared, but we can find you easily!" Urda said, smiling broadly through speakter.

"We can not enter into this hole due to their fire!" Said Pururu.

"We have to do?" Asked Tamama tense.

There was a knight in silver metal mask jumped from the side stalls. Then he jumped high to kick Urda's robot. He can match it with the robot so that the robot's kick fell sprawling after it was kicked by a knight.

"Kyaa!" Urda said surprised.

"Commander Urda!!" Lun and Lin cried as they control two robot twins. There was a shooting Lin's robotic arm with a laser beam.

"What!" Said Lin panic. "Who's that?" Lun said.

Keroro and the others saw the knight's action ever seen.

"No one is ...!" said Tamama.

"Is that Kogoro!?" Asked Keroro behavior familiar his friends since childhood. A younger sister was shot Kogoro robot with a laser gun is Ruby.

Natsumi said: "Ruby!"

"Come, follow me!!" Said Ruby.

"But ..." Natsumi said.

"We do not have time to run!" Cried Kogoro wearing masks when in front of Natsumi and friends.

Keroro and the others ran after Ruby.

"Damn ... I will not let you run away!" Urda said the robot was trying to evoke. Robot's back up. Kogoro using the sun with his helmet style to make the enemy can not see anything. Urda closed her eyes because there are blinding.

"What the hell!" Urda said.

After the light disappeared, Urda opened her eyes to see what happens. It turned out that the fugitive had disappeared again. "Shit!" "Where are they?" Urda asked irritably.

In the hole, Ruby bringing Natsumi and her friends to a safe place.

"Ruby, you're so cool ..." said Koyuki.

"Yes, we do not have long-bye!" Said Ruby wearing a blue shirt and a skirt short enough that most and booted.

"Speaking Kogoro look different ..." said Keroro surprised.

"What do you mean?" Giroro asked.

Keroro said: "His voice was strange and different from the cold kogoro I know"

Keroro asked to Ruby that what happened to Kogoro but Ruby still wrote.

Until there is an underground city inhabited.

"Well ... there is the city!" Said Koyuki.

But there were cities that fell and scattered into the township. There are many different people live and aliens, too.

"There are human and aliens live there ..." Ruby said.

"Oh, they both live there!" "Why do they stay under the ground?" Momoka asked.

"The reason we can not make peace, peace ..." Ruby said seems gloomy. "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.

"They're just victims of the past" Ruby said.

"The victim in the past?" Said Natsumi. "What happened in the past?" Said Keroro.

Kogoro suddenly come here.

Keroro said: "Kogoro!"

"Keroro, you're fine!" "Long time no see!" Said Kogoro give greetings. Keroro said: "Kogoro, your voice was very different,"

Kogoro said: "I can not tell you ..."

Keroro asked:"Why?"

"If you see my face, you must be so ..." said Kogoro to open helmet. Apparently no longer Kogoro's face not more Kogoro the Keroro knew it was cold and not at all a laugh.

"Really ...!!" Keroro suprised once exclaimed.

"Gulp ... it really Kogoro?" Said Natsumi shocked with her friends. "What happened to you?" Asked Keroro so nervous.

Kogoro to whispered to Ruby to ask him to tell the truth.

After Kogoro go, Ruby invite Natsumi and friends to Ruby's house.

"Why him?" Keroro asked hesitantly.

Natsumi said:"stupid frog ..."

"I'll tell you about the real thing at our house!" Said Ruby.

Suddenly there was a rip harsh words to the Keroro and his group.

"That voice ..." said Giroro. Turns out there Viper is cobra-like creature, an enemy of nation Keron.

"Viper!?" "Why are you here?" Dororo asked.

"Huh ... I do not see you for a few years ago!" Called Viper.

"There is no relationship here!!" Said Giroro spoke harshly.

"Well, I heard the head of an enemy leader's your friend, right?" Called Viper. It makes Keroro and the other is not good to hear the words of the Viper.

Keroro asked: "What do you mean?"

"You've never met you!" "Your Friends really destroying our lives and our planet!" Said Viper babbling words harsh. The words make no stand Natsumi became angry. She slapped the Viper's face with her hands. "Stop talking about my brother!" "I'll prove my brother is not the enemy!!" Natsumi said angrily.

"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.

"So you is his older sister yes!" "I do not care, but please do as you please!" Said Viper. Then the Viper go. Pururu so to see Keroro is shocked.

Pururu asked: "Why are you shocked?"

"I do not believe all turn out this way ..." said Keroro.

At Kogoro's house, Ruby to serve tea to Natsumi and her friends.

"Oh yes, there is that you want to tell us?" Said Natsumi.

"Yes, I'll tell you right now" said Ruby.

"What happened in the past?" Momoka asked.

"Planet Keron or another planet blown up on 14 years ago when we witnessed the incident," said Ruby.

"What!" "Our planet are explode?!" "How so?" Giroro asked.

"So our parents ..." said Keroro panic.

"No one can survive!" Said Ruby wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "I don't believe anyone who blew up the planet Keron," said Keroro. "No, it exploded planet itself but we do not know how the planet might explode!" Said Ruby.

"Planet exploded itself?!" "Why is that?" Asked Keroro surprised. Ruby said:"Yes, we do not know what is causing the planet Keron explode!"

"Fourteen years ago?!" Asked another.

"Well, what happened after the war at home's Nishizawa ..." said Masayoshi.

"Yeah, we did not know ..." "My brother and I joined the organization president's leadership is Norchestam to keep the peace planets!" Said Ruby told the others.

"Norchestam?" Said Koyuki.

"Norchestam is part of the organization aims to keep the peace but ..." Ruby said.

Formerly Ruby and Kogoro are shock so when saw the planet Keron are exploded in front of their eyes. Ruby hugged Kogoro's chest because she did not want to see what happens. Kogoro's face it changed at all after the planet Keron exploded.

"But we feel guilty because they can't save everyone ..." said Ruby was sad when the tears away.

"Ruby ..." Natsumi said.

"Therefore, Kogoro changed ...?" asked Keroro. Ruby nodded her head. "Damn ... who did it on the planet Keron," said Giroro appeared angry. "Are there any witnesses during the incident?" Pururu asked Ruby.

Ruby trying to remember if there are witnesses to the event at fourteen years ago.

"Better to ask the Red Le Bluz!" Kogoro said that he suddenly returned to the house.

Keroro asked: "Le Bluz Red?" "Who is he?"

"He was chairman of the organization Norchestam but he stopped because he depseri!" Said Ruby.

"He knows the truth behind the past because he witnessed the actual incident ..." Kogoro said.

"So he is the key to our truth!" Dororo said.

"Then where is he now?" Said Keroro.

"I do not know, he's gone!" Kogoro said.

"Disappeared?!" "When?" Said Natsumi.

Ruby said:"I think a few years ago he resigned from the organization," "We have to find Le Bluz Red somewhere!" Momoka said.

"But how do we find him?" Koyuki asked.

Suddenly, an earthquake makes Keroro and the others panicked.

"Earthquake!" Momoka asked in surprise.

"Wait, that's not an earthquake!" Kogoro said. There was a scream in the township residents.

"Outside!" Said Giroro carrying weapons when running out. Apparently there was a third outside the robot attacked the village.

"Jeez ... they are again!" Cried Giroro.

"How did they know there are underground ghetto?" Koyuki asked surprised.

Kururu said:"They have a radar detection devices associated with something ..."

"What!" Said Natsumi.

"I do not know what it is stuck in a place all around us!" Replied Kururu.

Blue robot to foot that house to shreds. Yellow robot walking around through the housing mess it up. "Jeez ... they destroy houses," cried Ruby tense. Viper suddenly came to fight robots.

"Die you!!" Said Viper shoots the robots it with a gun.

"Huh, basic short snake!" "You disturb it!" Urda said.

Urda use the robot to kick the Viper to Viper thrown up after being kicked Urda. Viper spread into the hard ground.

"Damn ...!" exclaimed as he lay in agony Viper.

Kogoro told Ruby bring Natsumi and her friends to a safe place and far away. Kogoro then went to fight the robots. But Keroro stop.

Kogoro said: "What, Keroro?"

"Would you be okay?" Said Keroro.

Hearing his little friend a question, Kogoro felt a little smile.

"Well, I'm fine!" "You go!" "We're friends since childhood!" Kogoro said.

"Kogoro ..." said Keroro tears.

"Stupid Frog..." Natsumi said.

"Keroro ..." Dororo and Giroro said.

"Keroro, he'll be fine!" "We have to go find a way to finish here," said Pururu advised Keroro. Keroro nodded his head.

"Kogoro ... Do not make me sad to lose a friend!" Said Keroro.

"Well, all right!" "I understand ...!" exclaimed Kogoro raised his right hand. Then he was in a hurry. Now Keroro and his friends went after Ruby.

Lun noticed a fugitive who ran onto the highway.

"Hey, they're there!" "I'll chase them!" Said Lun control robot to catch a fugitive. But Kogoro comes with jumping into the blue robot's direction.

"Huh ...!?" Lun surprised.

Kogoro laser swords into the robot's shoulders.

"Damn ... I'll go after them!" Urda said moving the robot. But the Viper block. There was all the more exciting battle.

Natsumi and others fled to the cave passage, Keroro stopped and looked back. He was worried about his friend. "Kogoro ..." said Keroro.

"Stupid Frog, quick run!" Said Natsumi.

"Oh, all right!" Said Keroro.

"This way you're going!" Said Ruby showed a dead end.

"Why, it was a dead end!" "Where's the exit?" Tamama asked.

"Come, follow me!" Said Ruby. Ruby touches a boulder, the door suddenly opened.

"Huh ... the door open!" Said Haru.

"Great!" Said Talolo.

"Oh yes, there are handed to you!" Said Ruby took something from her pocket. Ruby seems to provide a letter that sought to Natsumi.

"Where did you get this letter?" Said Koyuki.

"14 years ago Fuyuki gave this letter to us at the amusement park where we worked for is waiting for you!" Ruby said.

"Really?" Said Natsumi.

"Yes ..." replied Ruby nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Koyuki.

"Wait, I remember there was one thing to say!" Said Ruby had to remember. "What?" Momoka asked.

"I remember 14 years ago than we are, there is also Fuyuki in Norchestam organization when he witnessed the incident," said Ruby. "What!" "Fuyuki also involved!?" Said Natsumi.

"Fuyuki is a member also Norchesteim?!" "Why did he join the organization?!" Momoka asked.

"Wait, if true Fuyuki involved in the organization, means the person named Le Red bluz know what happened to my brother!" Said Natsumi. "Add one more thing, but Fuyuki, some people with him!" Said Ruby. "Huh ... who's with him?" Said Natsumi.

"Yeah ... he's with his wife!" Said Ruby.

It makes all surprised about Fuyuki had a wife in the future.

"Wife!?" Momoka asked in surprise.

"My brother had a wife!?" Natsumi asked, surprised.

Keroro asked: "Impossible ... who was his wife?"

"I do not know her name because I never met her but I've never known her!" Ruby said. "We do not have time to go!" Said Giroro.

"That's true!" Said Natsumi.

"But I do not go ..." Ruby said in unison.

"Why not come?" Said Natsumi.

"Well I'm worried about my brother!" "Because of that, I had to help my brother!" "Take care of yourselves!" Ruby said as waving her arms. "I understand but make sure you're okay!" Said Natsumi.

"Yes!" Said Ruby nodded her head.

"Ruby, please say we'll come back to help your brother!" Said Keroro. "Well, I'd say!" Cried Ruby closed her eyes when she left Natsumi and others. "Be careful!" Said Natsumi cried.

"Kogoro ..." said Keroro. "Keroro, he must be okay!" Dororo said encouraged Keroro.

"I understand your feelings, Keroro" "But we have to find someone had called Le Red Bluz to know the truth behind this future," said Giroro. "Giroro ... Dororo ...!"" Yes, we have to go now! "Said the new Keroro up. The others are also very spirit. Then they would travel dangerous.

In the room filled with darkness, Red Le Bluz was thinking of his past that he was very depressed as he stared at the planet Keron exploded. He responded he did not really do anything it was only a whisper of Satan.

"Am I really doing the right thing?" "Or I was wrong to use the word ...!" Red Le Bluz says. Red Le Bluz remember almost stopped someone of Occult. Occult is that Fuyuki or someone else?

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Koyuki and Dororo, adventure for them. **

On the night of the Tokyo Tower in the year 20xx, Koyuki and Dororo was met with friends from the small two years older than her, Mukuro and Zeroyasha, loyal ninja dog.

"Mukuro ..."

"Koyuki, is a long time ..." Mukuro smiled.

Zeroyasha licked Dororo's face with his tongue.

"You missed me, huh? "Me too!" Dororo tackle Zeroyasha's head.

"Koyuki, there I want to discuss you" Mukuro approached Koyuki.

"Yes?" Koyuki smiled, nodded her head.

Mukuro watched the night sky. "From the beginning we were out of date ninja"

Koyuki is also looking at the night sky. "True, ninja tribes each separated but I think I missed our village!"  
"Well, I understand ...!" Minori smiled looking at Koyuki.

Mukuro said on Koyuki that they have to learn modern knowledge but they still ninja. Koyuki nodded her head. Mukuro and Koyuki is looking at the full moon. They hope they will succeed in the future.

At the present time, after meeting with Ruby and Kogoro, Natsumi and others continue the journey into the woods.

Koyuki climbed onto the end of the fir tree to find a safe place until she found a beautiful lake. Then she shouted to her friends.

"There was a lake!"

In the lake is very beautiful and clean.

"Wow ... how beautiful!" Momoka praise when she saw the scene.

"We can rest here!" "Take it easy!" Frog said during a picnic with Tamama and Moa.

"Hey, this is not a picnic, you know!" Giroro angry and annoyed.

"Sigh!" Pururu out breath.

Koyuki and Dororo was looking at the lake.

"Wait, we've seen before ..." Dororo is looking at that lake.

"This lake before we left ..." Koyuki remember.

She realized considering Mukuro. "Mukuro ..."

There is a someone is peek Frog and friends who are busy picnic from behind a bush tree.

Giroro felt that they peep.

"Who's that?" Giroro threw the knife toward the bushes.

Then there is the leap from behind the bushes and climbed the tree branches.

"What's that?" Asked Tamama blinking in surprise.

A person is female ninja.

Natsumi heard a noise. "Gulp ... what happened?"

Koyuki and Dororo are trying to catch someone in there. Then they ran after the person with the rise to the branch from the other branches. Someone had felt pursued by Koyuki and Dororo. She threw at them shiruken but Koyuki and Dororo has avoided.

They split each into the woods. A ninja girl sixteen was stopped on the branches of trees because there is no feeling that accompanied it.

Suddenly there was a throw a few ice cubes to the ninja girl. Ninja girl was shocked when jumping to avoid. But she managed to catch trap by trap nets. A girl can not do anything in the trap nets.

Natsumi and her friends come over.

"Who's that?" Asked Frog saw a ninja girl's adolescence was 14 years.

"She was ninja girl!" "Why here?" Asked Giroro blinking in surprise.

Ninja girl was scolded. "Are you men Kingdom organization Darkness!?"

"Kingdom Darkness?!" everyone said.

"What is the kingdom Darkness organization," said Frog confused.

"You mean the mysterious organization that was chasing us?" Koyuki asked to that girl ninja

"Eh?" Ninja girl blinked surprised at Koyuki.

Koyuki asked the name of the ninja girl was 14 years old, and she replied ninja name is Minami.

Koyuki smiled as she introduced herself to Minami with her friends. "My name is Koyuki Azumaya, that my friends" "We are not enemies"

Minami always nervous when saw Frog and his friends.

"Why did she see us?" Asked Keroro surprised.

"Why are you together with them?" Minami said in surprise.  
Koyuki told Minami that the Frog and his colleagues are friends.

"Where do you live?" Natsumi asked.

Minami immediately answered. "Mountains"

Koyuki blinked when she heard Minami say she lived in the mountains. It made her remember the mountains where the Koyuki live.

"Well ... I, too, but I once lived there" Koyuki smiled kindly.

"Huh ... you've lived there?" Minami said.

"Yes, I was born there!" Koyuki nodded her head.

Minami actually do not know that the actual Koyuki and her friends from the past.

In the mountain village, farmers are plowing fields. Then there was ninjas were trained in those places. A farmer saw Minami was carrying several people here.

"Minami, who are they?" "I think they are not from here!" Said a farmer straw hat and smoking a small pipe.

"Yes, uncle Shigure!" "But one of them ever lived here!"

"What!" Shigure asked.

"Nice meet you, my name Koyuki!" "I've lived here when I was little!" Koyuki smiled.

"Huh ... Koyuki?" "I think I've ever heard!" Pack Shigure tried to remember.

Suddenly there was a vice chairman of the ninja leader appeared with his men.

"Oh, sir Amahiro!" Sir Shigure said.

"Uncle Amahiro!" Minami nodded her head.

Koyuki surprised to see the appearance Amahiro, Koyuki's senior, who had a kid. Amahiro flashes Koyuki's face he had seen, to be surprised.

"Koyuki?!" "Koyuki Is it you?"

"Yes, Amahiro Is it you?" Koyuki is brightly when meeting Amahiro.

"Long time no see!" "I've never seen you for a few years ago but you are young kok!"

"Actually ... ah okay!" Koyuki shook her hand.  
"Well, then!" "I understand I should be grateful to meet you and your friends!" Amahiro smiled.  
"Amahiro ni-chan!"

"Oh yes, we were hungry because we have not eaten!" "Is there food?" Koyuki is feeling embaressed.  
"Of course, there ...!" Amahiro look at Natsumi and her friends, he suddenly became startled when he met with Natsumi and friends.

Amahiro pulled his sword from the scabbard with his men and pointed his sword to Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and her friends so shocked when mugged Amahiro and his men.

"Why?" Natsumi blinked shocked.

"Hey, why are you doing to my friend?" Koyuki asked to look at Amahiro.

"Koyuki, stay away from her!" Amahiro told Koyuki to far away from her friends. But Koyuki had no idea what was Amahiro said

"What do you mean?"

"The red-haired girl's brother Fuyuki Hinata according to data checked!"Amahiro is Indicates the direction Natsumi with his sword.

Everyone are surprise that Amahiro and his men's barrier is Natsumi.

"Natsumi?!" Koyuki asked blinking in surprise.

"Hey!" "Why are you will do?" "If you attack her, I would not forgive you!!" Giroro is angry ranting.

"Why me?!" Natsumi asked not understand.

"Why Natsumi become like this?" Koyuki said.

"Because the bastard named Fuyuki Hinata killed the leader of our ninja in three years ago!" Amahiro said.

"What!" "Ninja leader killed by Fuyuki Hinata!" Koyuki said to be tense.

"Hey, I don't believe that person was my brother!!" "I'm looking for the truth to ensure there is my brother!" Natsumi said.

"Truth?" Asked Amahiro looks do not believe in the words said Natsumi.

"Stop!" "She's my friend!" "We want to find the truth because we have to find a letter from the puzzle so problem is solved" Koyuki said defense Natsumi by blocking Amahiro.

"Getting rid of her!" "She'll be arrested right here!" Amahiro said.

"Huh ... I will not let you do to Natsumi!!" Giroro is impatiently.

Giroro is to get out military knife. "As men, we must fight!"

"Huh ... okay!" Amahiro prepare sword after receiving Giroro's challenge.

"Giroro, no!" Natsumi to trying stop Giroro.  
"Amahiro ni-chan!" Koyuki is sad.

Suddenly, a ninja from the head messenger came to tell Amahiro leader and the others that the head ninja leaders intend to meet with Koyuki and her friends.

Amahiro return to the scabbard of his sword because he stopped fighting.

"Koyuki, you can bring your friends here but we do not want to welcome your friends!"

Amahiro and his men disappeared.

"Amahiro ni-chan ...!"

"Why did he not so happy with us all!?" Tamama asked angrily.

"What's happening in the ninja?" Haru surprised.

"Ouch ... they are really scary!" Talolo cringe.

"Does that person is the master Fuyuki ...?" asked Keroro shock.

"Speak what you are!" "I'm sure it was not Fuyuki, may always be the same name!" Natsumi said tried to believe.

Koyuki bowed her head to apologize to Natsumi.

"Forgive me, my friend was not so welcome you ...!"

"Koyuki .. this is not your fault!" "Do not blame yourself!" Natsumi to give advise to Koyuki.

"Natsumi ..."

Minami suddenly come here to call Natsumi and her friends to the house of the head leader.

On the outskirts of the village of ninja, Minami is guiding Koyuki and her friends went to the temple to meet with the head of the ninja leader. All the people who hide in the house, peeking.

"Why all the hiding?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Are they afraid of Natsumi is always scary," said Frog.

Natsumi too emotional when stepped on Frog's head. "Speak what you are!!"

"Stop, enough!" Koyuki has been calm Natsumi.

Minami invite Koyuki and her friends to the temple where the head of the ninja leader lived. "That the temple was the leader of a replacement chairman dies!" "He'll meet you there!"

Minami invited Koyuki and her friends to the temple to meet leaders. When went to the temple, Koyuki felt something strange with the head of the leader.

"What wrong, Koyuki?" Natsumi asked.

"I feel awkward with Minami ..." Koyuki said.

"Minami?" "Why?" Natsumi blinked in surprise.

"Maybe my imagnation ...?" said Koyuki.

"Dad, they will meet with you!" Minami call her father was chairman of the ninja leader.

"Dad?" "Is he ...?" Natsumi asked.

Minami nodded her head. "Yes, my father's head ninja leader!"

"Yes, please come in!" her father had long hair tied and mustache to welcome to Natsumi and her friends.

"They met with Minami's father, Hirogawa in the room. Hirogawa was surprised to see Koyuki and Dororo.

"Well, No way..." "Is that you Koyuki!?" "And also Dororo!" Hirogawa not think when met Koyuki and Dororo.

Koyuki began to remember Minami's father, senior Hirogawa is the oldest and Mukuro, Amahiro fellow ninja.

Koyuki shocked after recall. "Is you, Bro Hiro?!"

"Long time no see, Koyuki!" Hirogawa smiled when shaking hands with Koyuki.

"Me too!" "You're old!" Koyuki smiled.

"Oh, you ...!" exclaimed Hiro smiled.

"You know each other?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, meet Hiro, the oldest seniors, I am a small time and Mukuro!" Koyuki introduce himself Hirogawa.

"Hello, how are you!" Hiro suave smile, nodding his head.

"Dororo, you, too!"

"Yeah, Hiro-kun!" Dororo nodded his head.

"What happened to everyone?" Koyuki want know when asked to Hirogawa.

"Actually ..." he said will explain to Koyuki of the past behind.

Hirogawa tells Koyuki and the rest of the ninja's in the past.

"Before the incident, ninjas were scattered into the city to learn the knowledge and all kinds of greed and evil but a big change came with the intention of making some of the ninja as a traitor and evil ..."

"Cruel ...!" Moa covered her mouth with two hands.

"Hirogawa-san, so you go back to the village, too?" Koyuki said.

"Yes, but we still use the modern to watch!" Hirogawa nodded his head

"Ninjas who did not want to betray or to do evil, they will return to their homes and not going back to the city since the war!" Minami angry

"Their boss was mean to rule the earth for evil!" Minami said looking worried.

Natsumi, Momoka and the Frog was not able to be the Fuyuki thought so. Fuyuki Hinata true whether their boss? Is Frog and the others could believe that there is genuine Fuyuki in a place?

"I understand why you guys from the past to save your friends!" "Amahiro-san accused Natsumi as Fuyuki Hinata's sibling who had destroyed the cities, so they do not believe in family Fuyuki Hinata!" Mr. Hirogawa explained.

"What happened fourteen years ago?"

"If you want to know, I will tell you!"Hirogawa say.

Hirogawa will explain to Koyuki and her friends about something that happened fourteen years ago.

Fourteen years ago, there was a long war. Oldest ninja leader was looking at a cloud-filled darkness. He felt bad sign that the danger is very great sign. Amahiro and Hirogawa still accompany him. Suddenly something unexpected emerged from the black cloud, it was the main spacecraft. Start the battle occurred.

Koyuki and her friends were told by Hirogawa about fourteen years ago.

"So you fight them?"

Hirogawa nodded his head. "Yeah, we thought they were the enemy from outer space but they are all men!"

"Man!" Pururu asked.

"Yeah, we got confused with that" Hirogawa replied.

"Mr. Hirogawa, what happens to the president's leadership?" Dororo asked.

Hirogawa has said previously the head of the leader was killed was framed in three years ago.

"Oh my God!" "Chairman of the ninja leader ..." said Koyuki shock.

"Lady Koyuki ...!" said Dororo.

"I and Amahiro intend to find information about who is chairman of Darkness Kingdoms named Fuyuki Hinata!" "We are looking for data about Fuyuki Hinata, finally found the data on Fuyuki Hinata, were students who attended the same to you!" "We did not think Fuyuki Hinata was your friend! "Hirogawa explained.

"Yes, but Fuyuki-kun is not the actors like that!" Momoka is trying to prove Fuyuki not bad people.

"Therefore, It's why Amahiro and his men hold up Natsumi as Fuyuki's old sister!" Giroro said. "Are you Fuyuki really bad people," said Frog.

"I know how you feel but I do not blame you all!" "You can stay here!" "It seems you must have exhausted, you need a break!" "I'll shut up anyone including myself but My daughter and Amahiro-san!" "Maybe I'll tell Amahiro about it!" Hirogawa smiled.

"Thank you, Chairman of the leader!" Koyuki and her friends bowed their head to give honor.

Frog and his friends were resting in the village ninja.

"Are we going to finish this task?" Natsum asked.

"I think not, but we must try ..." said Pururu.

"Well, that's right you say!"

"Do you think that evil leaders really Fuyuki?" Pururu asked.

"I do not know but, I would feel the air of someone that was not Fuyuki!" Natsumi is always confusion.

Momoka was sitting on a large rock while thinking about Fuyuki had a wife. "Fuyuki had a wife, whom his wife?"

"YOU Coward, Fuyuki has a wife than you!" Ura Momoka in Momoka spoke harshly.

Momoka be in doubt. Tamama suddenly appeared and saw the situation Momoka. "Momochi think about what?"

"Uh ... okay!" Momoka said shocked.

Momoka and Tamama met Haru and Talolo come here.

"Sis Momoka, why big Sister not feeling well?" Asked Haru.  
"It's okay, I'm just healthy!" Momoka said, smiling.

"But you do not calm down ..." said Talolo.

"Something ..." Momoka hesitated.

"It could be you so pensive for a moment because Fuchi has a wife!?" Tamama suspect.

"Hey, what are you talking!" Momoka Ura is pinched Tamama's cheeks. So far Tamama threwed by Momoka.

"Momoka-neechan?" Haru asked.

"It's okay, I want to go back together with the other" Momoka smiled as if she was nervous.

Koyuki and Dororo are talking with Hirogawa on the hill where they practice first.

"I've been here ..." Koyuki feel the wind through it.

"Yeah, when we were kids playing in here!"

Zeroyasha suddenly come here.

"Well ... Zeroyasha!" "We meet again!" Dororo miss.

Zeroyasha leaped toward Dororo and licked her cheek Dororo. Then the puppies arrive. They are childrens of Zeroyasha.

"Well, it turns out you've got kids!"

Koyuki and Dororo is holding a puppy. "You think has become a father, congratulations!"

"Woof!" Zeroyasha howling.

"Oh yes, where Mukuro now?"

"... I know how you feel but ..." grim-faced Hirogawa.

"What do you mean?" Koyuki amazed.  
"What happened to her?" Dororo asked.

Finally Hirogawa told Koyuki that Mukuro no longer exists. It makes Koyuki surprised.

"WHAT?!"

"What happened to her?"

"She died because of lack of blood after giving birth to a baby girl!" Hirogawa said.

"Maternity baby?" "It could be the baby girl ..." said Koyuki think.

Hirogawa explain that Minami was the biological daughter of Mukuro.

"Minami!?" "She's the daughter of biological Mukuro!?" Said Koyuki and Dororo blinked in surprise.

"Yes, she's really similar to Mukuro"

"If you want to tomb Mukuro, I'll take you there!" Said Hirogawa.

"Yes, thank you ..." said Koyuki grieve.

In the woods, Ferid was standing on a tree branch. Come Urda's robot army.

"Ferid, you're here!" "Do not forget the boss gave you the task to capture the fugitive!"

Ferid said nothing but he immediately said that he already knew. Then Ferid disappeared.

"Basic him!" "Why him?" Urda said annoyed.

Suddenly there was a call from Rachel.

"Now you know where they are? "Urda said call Rachel from headquarters.

"Well, they're in the ghetto people!" Rachel was called Urda.

"So, they will not escape from us!" Urda smiled.

Lun asked Urda that if they would start. Urda replied that do not need to do, just wait. What is their plan?

At the funeral of Mukuro, Koyuki put flowers to the tomb of Mukuro.

"Mukuro, rest for a moment" Koyuki and Dororo pray before the tomb of Mukuro.

Minami suddenly came together with Amahiro to throw flowers into Minami's mother's grave.

"You ... you want to throw flowers to the tomb of your mother?" Koyuki asked after standing.  
"Yes ..." Minami nodded her head.

After sprinkled flowers to mother's grave, Minami straight home.

Koyuki looked Mukuro's grave. Then Koyuki had tears in her eyes when facing her friend's grave.

"Lady Koyuki ..." Dororo said.

Koyuki wiped her eyes with her hand.

"You really notice it as yes dad!" Koyuki said, smiling.

"Yeah, I led him as his own daughter" Hirogawa said.

"Why?" "What do you mean?" Koyuki asked blinking.  
"So she's ..." Dororo said.

"Because the chairman is Minami's adoptive father because his father was killed in a plane crash" Amahiro said.

"What!" Said Koyuki.

"Yes, Mukuro has a husband named Jiro, but in fact the biological father died accident"

"So Mukuro's husband killed by a plane crash?!" Koyuki said.

"You know?" Hirogawa asked.

"Yes, Natsumi's mother also involved!" Said Koyuki.

"Uh ... Mom Hinata is also involved in a plane crash?!" Amahiro asked.

Koyuki nodded her head. "Yeah, obviously it was not the head of the organization Fuyuki, that person would like Fuyuki!"

"Yes, but I can not believe!" cold head Amahiro.

"Why are not sure?" Koyuki asked.

"My eye not be separated from my eyes that face the organization's chairman is clearly similar to your friend's face!"  
Amahiro suddenly disappeared.

"Amahiro ni-chan!" Said Koyuki.

"You did not tell Minami that her father died in the accident?" "Why?" Dororo asked.

"I'm afraid if I'll tell Minami about her true father, she will shock!" Hirogawa said.

"Hirogawakun, there I wanted to ask you!" Dororo said.  
"Yes, Dororo?" Hirogawa asked.  
"What do you mean by Kingdoms Darkness on you?" Dororo asked.

"That ..." Hirogawa said.

"Please tell what happened!" Koyuki asked to Hirogawa.

"Okay, I'll tell!"

"Cities were destroyed and attacked by the group at twelve years ago!" "Then we as a ninja to escape to the mountains because they can not do anything!"

"That's when the incident war at Nishizawa's home," said Koyuki.  
"What happened next?" Dororo asked.

"Ninjas who betrayed us because they join the organization!" Hirogawa said.

"What!" Koyuki and Dororo asked surprised.  
"So Minami-chan also once said ..." Dororo tense.

"Because the president was offered a job on the ninjas made part of the attacker!" Hirogawa said.

"Mean time, I will not forgive!" Dororo said.

Suddenly, Mr. Shigure comes with feeling anxious.

"Chairman, emergency!" Shigure is panic.

"What, sir Shigure?" Hirogawa asked.

"There are groups of Darkness Kingdams attack again!" Said Mr. Shigure panic.

"What!" Asked the surprised everyone.

Koyuki and Dororo immediately went looking for friends because they are worried.

"Natsumi-san!"

Ninja armed groups who attacked the village machine. Panicked villagers fled in terror. Black ninja out nets to catch the people in the neighborhood.

"Again, what happened?" Natsumi is carrying a laser sword given Kururu.

Suddenly there came Urda and her men met with Natsumi and friends.

"Hehe ... see you!" Urda laughed scornfully.

"Damn ... you ..." Giroro ready to fight.

Began the battle they are not invincible

Ferid is come at upstairs house.

"Gulp ... you ...!" exclaimed Giroro.

"It's the people we see time at the base!"

"What do we do?!" Keroro is panic.

Ferid jump down to go to the fugitives. Ferid issued a sword from a thick bag. Giroro bullets fired in the direction Ferid. Ferid blocking Giroro's bullets with his sword.

"He blocked the bullets?!" Giroro surprised.

Ferid would disarm his sword towards Natsumi.

"Natsumi!!" Giroro panic when trying to protect Natsumi.

Fortunately, as soon as Koyuki is holding Ferid's sword with her sword.

"You ..." said Ferid.

"You again!" "I will not let you do to my friends!" Koyuki said to hold her sword.

"You are really amazing ..." said Ferid.

"This is not a compliment, you know!" "I protect my good friend, Natsumi!"

"Koyuki ...!" Natsumi said.

Dororo come threw to shiruken Ferid but Ferid managed to avoid. Ferid returned to the shiruken threw Dororo until about Dororo.

"Dororo!!" Frog surprised.

But Frog is always wrong because he thought Dororo charged by Shiruken but it was a tree trunk. Dororo apparently climbed into the branches as he raised the knife Kunai.

"Huh ... It's ninja keron ...!" Ferid ninja mask hidden.

"I do not have time anymore ..." said Koyuki.

Koyuki is getting ready to fight against Ferid.

"Lady Koyuki!!"

The battle between Koyuki and Ferid fellow ninja increasingly tense.

Dororo see Ferid and Koyuki in battle, he became agitated and tense.

"What am I doing?"

Dororo remember that once confronted with Dororo's rival, Zoruru. Dororo longer remember him ever talking with Zoruru.

First, Zoruru talk to Dororo about feelings that had never known.

"Zeroro, have something to ask you!"

"Yes?" Dororo asked.

"Why did you choose to protect Pokopen as our enemy?" Zoruru asked.

Hearing Zoruru's questions, Dororo straight answer. "Because I love the beautiful nature in pokopen until someone Pokopen good and have feelings of love ..."

Zoruru argue with that. "So ..." "A ninja girl pokopen makes my heart open ..."

"You mean Miss Koyuki?" Dororo asked.  
"Yeah, I learned from her some feeling of love and strength ..." Zoruru said.

"Zoruru ..." Dororo said.

"Zeroro, I was still occupiers but I did not hate people because I understand pokopen of Koyuki!" "I want to protect all the strength ..." said Zoruru.

"Zoruru ...!"Dororo nodded his head.

After the recall, Dororo felt like protects Miss Koyuki with strength. Dororo go against Ferid with Miss Koyuki.

"Dororo!?" Koyuki blinked.

"Lady Koyuki, we must work together!" "We must defeat him!" Said Dororo.

"Dororo ..." "Thank you, yes!" Koyuki smiled when she allowed Dororo work with her.

"Well, look attractive ...!"Ferid exclaimed.

"We will defeat you!" "As a ninja, we must fight!" Dororo said. Koyuki and Dororo prepared to fight with Ferid. They fight all the more exciting. Is Dororo and Koyuki beat Ferid?

Minami suddenly threw shiruken foward Ferid. Ferid to prevent it shiruken with white rope so some things that fall.

"It is impossible ...!" Minami said.

"You'd better not to meddle us!" Said Ferid.

"What!?" "You betrayed the honor of our ninja!?" "Why did you help Kingdoms Darkness!?"

"Ugh ... not your business!" Ferid be cold.

"Grr ... I'll defeat you!" Minami is angry when they ran against Ferid.

Minami intended to disarm the sword in the direction Ferid but Ferid managed to hold sword.

Ferid pushed in a direction Minami and Minami dragged away after being pushed. Minami was collapsed.

"Minami-chan!!"

Koyuki so sorry and mean against Ferid with Dororo.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"We'll continue the fight ..." Ferid seen not care.

"Are you crazy?" "You want our opponent?!" Dororo raised the knife.

"What can you do?" "Why do you have the heart to work together with the Organization Darkness Kingdoms?" Koyuki said.

"I got no reason ..." said Ferid.

"What!" "What do you mean 'do not have a reason'?" Dororo asked.

"I do not have time to ask questions or speak, we are prepared to fight!" Said Ferid.

Suddenly there was a strike Ferid with lightning attacks from behind.

Ferid avoid the lightning attack. "Who's that?"

Apparently Amahiro appeared before Ferid.

"Amahiro ni-chan!?" Said Koyuki.

"Apparently you ..."" You were arrested for attacking our president!" Amahiro said.

"What do you means?"Koyuki asked in blinked.  
"So…he is kill our leader?"Dororo asked.

"I do not have the time ..." said Ferid.

"You want to run?!" "I will not let you ..."Amahiro trying to stop Ferid. But Ferid had disappeared in the smoke of issuance.

"Damn ... he's gone!" Amahiro sorry.

"Amahiro ni-chan, leave it!" "Minami in critical condition," said Koyuki.

"Oh, we must take him for treatment!"

Come to a robot army to destroy the trees.

"No, they are more to come!!" Masayoshi is tense.

"That's a fugitive!!"

Lin when she drove the robot. Both twins developed robots to capture Natsumi and friends but there was a shooting at the robot twins. Hirogawa led his troops to fight the black ninja and robot.

"Huh ... they intervene and interfere!" Urda said.

Finally Hirogawa troops lost the opportunity when lose as many robots come to destroy the village.

"They lost...!"Tamama is nervous.

"How do we do?" Keroro said.

Hirogawa come meet with Natsumi and friends.

"Where's my daughter?" Hirogawa asked.

"Hirogawa, Minami-chan was under the condition!" Koyuki said.  
"We're going to take him to the doctor"Amahiro carrying Minami.

"Minami!!" Hirogawa quickly carrying Minami.

"Get out of here!" Amahiro orders.

"But what about you?" Koyuki said.

"Do not worry about me!" "Come out of here!"

Hirogawa ordered his troops to throw balls of fire into the ground. Ball of fire falling on the ground to make robots is hard to move.

"Koyuki, come on!" "We're leaving!" Natsumi cried.  
Hirogawa invite all the villagers to flee into the sea with a ship.

Natsumi and her friends followed Hirogawa to a secret place with the people that ninja.

After the war ended, there are caught or not caught.

"Shit!" "Where are they?" Urda said sorry.

"Maybe they went to a secret place ..." thought Lin.

Ferid was thinking that he would meet again to fight Koyuki.

"Wait ... it's never heard of them ..." thought Ferid.

Apparently Natsumi and her friends had boarded ships sailing the ninja's village. In the cabin, Minami was resting in the bedroom.

"How is she?" Koyuki said.

"Yes, she was only lightly injured so she's sleeping!" Hirogawa answered.

"Thank God ..." Dororo smiled.

"What are you doing now?" Koyuki said.

"We evacuated to a safe place ..." Hiro said.

"Really!"Koyuki said.

"Why do not you come with us?"Hiro asked.

"Thank you but we want to go because we've got work!"

"Oh yes, we want to go?"

"We're not a picnic, you know!" Giroro annoyed.

"Oh yes!" "We have not read the letter given Ruby!" Natsumi remember. Moa will read the letter.

"To a place that contains a long history in which all maritime countries to be remembered called" Moa read a letter puzzle.

"HAH!" Everyone confused.

"What's maritime country," said Frog.

"I do not know!" Natsumi shook her head.

"Kururu, you know?"Keroro asked to Kururu.  
"Khu khu ... I just do not know ...." Kururu replied.

"Do you know the country Maritim?" Natsumi said.

His friends don't know because they do not understand what he meant by maritime countries.

"You mean the country in Southeast Asia?" Shigure suddenly arrived.  
"Southeast Asia?" Frog said.

Until Natsumi realized that she knew the purpose maritime country.

"I knew that meant the country Maritim!"

"Really?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi nodded her head. "Yes, we'll go to the Island Bay!"

"Island Bay?" Everyone asked, surprised.

Finally, they understand now because they know the Island Bay is Saburo's hometown!

Frog and his friends decided to go to the Bay islands.

In the back part of the boat, Koyuki was talking to Amahiro.

"Koyuki, you will go with your friends?" Amahiro asked.

"Yes, we are sure to find the truth behind the past until he was called Le Red Bluz!" Koyuki nodded her head.

"Le Bluz Red?" "Strange, I've never heard!" Amahiro say.

"Are you sure it was really Fuyuki-sama?" Dororo asked.

"I'm not sure it was your friend or not!" Amahiro answer.

"Once, but we will prove with our own hands," said Koyuki.

"Well, you grow up a bit!" Amahiro smile, he looked at Koyuki.

"Well, excuse me!" "I want to go back to my friends!" Koyuki boeed her head.

Amahiro give amulets to Koyuki.

"Amulets?!" Koyuki receive amulets from Amahiro.

"This will protect you"

"Oh, thank you, Amahiro ni-chan!" Koyuki smiled when she wore a necklace charm.

Amahiro has stated on Koyuki that should be qualified Koyuki is a choice, for example if Fuyuki not a bad person, while Koyuki can prove and if the bad guys Fuyuki, Koyuki must leave the group.

Koyuki was receiving signals from Amahiro. "Okay, I understand"

After leaving Koyuki and Dororo, Amahiro notice Koyuki so. "Koyuki ..." Amahiro as he stared at the sky.

"Natsumi!" "Sorry I'm late!" Koyuki came with Dororo.

"Koyuki, come on, let's go!" Natsumi is to wave.

"Koyuki, take care of yourself!" Hirogawa shook hands with Koyuki.

"Yes, you too!" Koyuki to wave to everyone.  
"What about the tomb Mukuro?" Dororo asked.

"Then our village was burned ..." Koyuki saw smoke from the village was burned.

"We lost village ..." Hirogawa said gloomily.  
"I understand ..." Koyuki said nodding her head.

Koyuki asked Zeroyasha to keep people from danger.

"Woof!"Zeroyasha is growling.  
"Thank you, Zeroyasha!" Koyuki stroked the dog's head.

"Hoi, Koyuki!" Natsumi waving her arms.

"We get in there!" Koyuki reply to scream.  
Koyuki and Dororo quickly into the submarine after saying farewell to Hirogawa and everyone.

"Well!!" Koyuki waving her arms.

"Be careful, Koyuki!" Hirogawa said waving his hands with people ninja. Minami was sleeping soundly in the cabin room.

At that time, Ferid appeared to stand on the end of a lamppost. He saw the submarine had already left.

"One day we'll meet again ..."

Ferid thinking of new feelings emerged yesterday when Minami appears. "Why do I feel now beating up the little girl?"

What links Ferid with Minami?

The organization's headquarters in the Darkness Kingdoms, Fuyuki (Evil) is waiting for the tubes was immediately turned on. A scientist was checking the monitor to see something of the tubes will appear.

"Looks like they've started in a minute!"

Suddenly something that destroys from within the tube, and then came the fourth Keron horrible. Seeing this, Fuyuki (Evil) gave a wry smile and a hearty laugh.

"HAHAHA ...!!" Fuyuki (Evil) a hearty laugh.

Who are these creatures? More ...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story 8: New Dangerous Enemy**

Fuyuki (Evil) is waiting for the cloning Keron mysterious eksperminen emerged from the tube. Finally one clone of them that emerged from the fourth tube of the Keron army blood red, his face hideous, long-tongued, big-armed look has body iron while it is called Lizeze wild.

"ROAAR ....!!" Lizeze roar.

Then the three clones appeared simultaneously. Third cloning, Beriri cloning, dark blue Keron capable of exertion; Keruru, Keron bright purple and experts to create a dangerous tool, whereas the latter, last Jishosho, Keron ninja black darkness and handed the machine had two horns .. They lowered respect for the big boss, Fuyuki.

"Hahaha ...!" Fuyuki is laughed grinned.

The rocket came to the headquarters of other organizations Kingdom of Darkness in south Pacific. Urda and the others were waiting for something. All of a sudden rockets landed in the field, then the door began to open a rocket. Keron cloning fourth comes from the rocket.

"Grr ... where fools?!" Lizeze out his tongue.

Urda was nervous to answer. "According to the map, they are at sea using a submarine!"

"Khe Khe ... ... how easy!!" Keruru is strange laugh when using homemade radar.

"I will chasten them!!" Rough Belili smile when he can not wait.

Jishosho quiet with quiet.

Urda asked Lizeze to capture alive fugitives for boss's order.

"Hey, do not forget we've caught your prey alive on the orders of the boss!"

"Hehehe ... I know!" Lizeze out his tongue.

Keruru changing something into the fighter space by using a strange by keruru creation. Lizeze and his comarde entered the plane and now off.

"Hey, they are very scary!" Lin was horrified. "So ... I heard they were created from ..." Lun whispering.  
"We have to catch up with them to do the job!" Urda went to the robot.  
"Yes, commander!" Helped the men raised their hands.

Inside the shuttle, Lizeze ordered keruru to find prey in the sea. Keruru find the fugitives through the radar.

"Khe Khe ... ... have met!" Keruru have found signs of a fugitive with a computer.

"HAHA ... we should have a good time to kill them!" Lizeze laughing, smiling sarcastically. "HAHA ... I can not wait to fight!" Beriri also laughed.  
Jishosho silence, depending on the up.

"By order of the leader, we have to catch them alive!" Lizeze is order.

Frog is to relax while he sleep. Moa flick Keroro with fan to dry.

Giroro appeared with his creepy because he was angry.

"Hey, do not be lazy!" "We're not lying!!" Giroro annoyed.

"I'm tired ..."

"Stupid Frog, Isn't we have a tough task," Natsumi while holding Keroro's head.

"Oh, my god!!" Frog panic when his head held by Natsumi.

"Uncle ..." Moa is blinking in surprise.

Moa suddenly shocked as she felt something was wrong.

Natsumi asked. "What wrong, Moa-chan?"

"I felt something evil aura ..." Moa into a coma.

"Something bad?" Said Natsumi.  
"I do not understand ..." said Tamama.

"Strange, it was mixed with aura I've ever tasted!" Moa wonder mixed restless.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean, Miss Moa?" Asked Frog confused.

"How can you be sure?" Giroro asked.

"Yes, but I'm confused why I could feel the radiant energy that is not known but a vague" Moa said with concern.

"The radiation of energy is not known?" Natsumi asked, blinking.

Kururu reported to Keroro that something happened. Suddenly, the sea rocking at submarine that Natsumi and friends over.

"Kyaaa!!" Natsumi and her friends yell surprise.

The submarine was floated into the sea water.  
"What happened?"Koyuki is feeling bad aura.  
"There seems to be hitting the sea water makes this boat will float to the top!" Kururu replied.

"What!"  
"It could be the enemy on top?!" Giroro think.

Giroro rushed out of the submarine to look outside.

Giroro're looking at something hiding behind the clouds with sharp eyes.

"Show yourself!!" "Damn!"  
Keron figure emerges blue eyes dark and awkward, Beriri.

"Gulp…isn't it Keronian?!"Giroro blinked in surprised.

Natsumi and her friends get out of the submarine.

"What's outside?" Keroro asked.  
Moa was surprised to see an aura Keron who have felt Moa.

"The Keron?!" "Why him?" Frog said.  
"Where is he?" Tamama asked.

"He was like Tama-chan but the whole body dark blue!" Momoka said.

Beriri smiled broadly as they watched.

"Smile what!!" Giroro intend Beriri with gun shot. But there a something is blocking Giroro's shots.

"Oh ..!" "Who!?" Asked Giroro surprised when turned to the left.

Lizeze turned using machine guns to block the shot. Lizeze was standing on a spaceship with its members.

"Who are they?!" Frog said, blinking.  
"The remaining Keron?!" Tamama asked.  
"No, they have a bad aura like the enemy!" Dororo said.  
"Are not they the Keron?" Frog said.  
Dororo told Keroro that according to his instinct told them not friends but enemies.

"Damn, who are you?" Giroro asked angrily.

"HAHAHA ... I introduce Lizeze!!" Lizeze grinned.  
"Hihihi ... I'll beat them!" Beriri patted his hand. Jishosho look down on Dororo. "Khe Khe ...!" Keruru strange laugh.

"You side with the organization Kingdoms Darkness!?" Giroro asked.

Lizeze smiled, pulled out his tongue. "Hehehe ... indeed, the boss ordered us to arrest you!" "You can not beat us, Hahaha!"

"WHAT?!" "WE will beat YOU!!" Giroro looked out the emotion of anger.  
"Grr ... I want to fight the enemy!!" "I am invincible!" Tamama looked down on Beriri.

"I think there's something wrong with this ..." said Pururu worried.

Kururu intend to provide special equipment to Natsumi and friends.

"Natsumi, you can control the robot, right?" Kururu asked  
"Huh ... I?!" "Huh ... okay!" Natsumi said.  
"Yes, you can use this robot!" Kururu said throwing the capsule to Natsumi.  
"What is this?" Natsumi received the caspule from Kururu.  
"That's a capsule containing the robot when we run away!" "If you throw, the robot will emerge from the capsule!" Replied Kururu strange laugh.

Kururu provide tools like a bird flying a kite to Koyuki.  
"Remember this when you wear it!" Kururu has warned the Koyuki and Dororo. "Of course I did not forget this!" Koyuki nodded her head.

"What am I doing?" Momoka asked.  
"I knew it, I've got preparations to miss Momoka" Masayoshida appear.  
"Why ... what's that?" Momoka asked.  
"Remember this?" Masayoshi brought suit tool that will help Momoka.  
"That's ..." Momoka said.

"Then, we will fight you until we defeat would bring to jail!" Lizeze says.  
"It's up to you!!" Giroro fired at Lizeze. The bullet was headed toward at Lizeze but Lizeze caught bullets in the fast.  
"Jeez ... impossible!!" Giroro surprised after seeing it.

"HAHA ... the bullet was just the cheap stuff!" Lizeze is hearty laugh when releasing the shot Giroro bullets. Lizeze and alerted her friends to fight with Keron Platoon. Is Frog and his friends would beat Lizeze Platoon? More ...

Giroro using wings so he could fight in the air. Giroro bring these two weapons to fight his opponent, Lizeze. The match was even more tense. Giroro shot at long distance using rifle Lizeze but avoid Lizeze quickly. Giroro surprised to see it.

"Impossible ... he can avoid easily!?" "He's still very fast!"  
Giroro remind himself never faced with Garuru, his brother like that.

"Damn ... I should do?!" Giroro think.  
"Hehehe ... slow shot!" Lizeze again out his tongue  
"Speak what you, asshole!" "I'll beat you!" Giroro sorry.

"Beat me?" "Do not make me laugh again!" Lizeze laugh.

Suddenly appeared Natsumi using an iron chain that she turned into Super Natsumi is wearing clothes similar to ultra gundam iron. Natsumi joined the giant robot out of the capsule. She climbed the giant robots and control the robot. Natsumi was using machine guns to shoot from behind Lizeze. But Lizeze can avoid.  
"Ah!" "He avoided!"

"Natsumi!?" Giroro said.

"Haha ... great robot girl!" Lizeze strange laugh.  
"I'm not a robot girl but ordinary human girl, you know!!" Natsumi denied when driving a robot.  
"Get ready to lose!" Lizeze shows his weapon that have sharp nails.  
"Be careful, he looks dangerous!" Giroro has been commemorating Natsumi.  
"I know!" Natsumi are in cabin while she is controlled robots.

Beriri're dealing with Tamama. "Hehe ... will chasten you, stupid frog!"

"Grr ... talking about you!!" "That you stupid frog!" Tamama look angry.  
Tamama is to get out impact Tamama, a stance to hit Beriri so explosion occurred.

"HAHAHA ... gotcha!" Tamama laughed. But he did not know Beriri lives in the blast. "Huh ... Just dust!" Exclaimed Beriri.

It made Tamama shocked.  
"No way ...!"

"I'll show you something, black frogs!" Beriri smiled sarcastically.  
Beriri issue stance aura larger black.

"OH MY GOD ...!!" Tamama is shocked.  
"Death to you!!" Beriri is throwing stance aura blackish toward Tamama.

There was an aura of blackness that exploded, Tamama thrown into the sky. Suddenly appeared Momoka saving Tamama.

Tamama looked slightly wounded. Tamama opened his eyes to see what happens. It turned out that people who save Tamama is Momoka was wearing clothes super armor given by Masayoshida.  
"You okay, Tamama?" Momoka asked with worry.  
"Momochi" Tamama said.

Start again Ura Momoka appeared. "Hey, asshole!!" "I'll defeat you!!"  
Begin the fight more complicated.

Dororo and Koyuki is often faced with Jishosho in the air.

"You're a ninja, huh?" Jishosho asked.  
"What's your goal?!" "To catch us?" Asked Dororo raised his sword.  
"Like all the words of the blue ninja named Ferid ..." Koyuki tense as you lift the sword.

"It's ...!" Jishosho disappeared,  
Dororo and Koyuki shocked. "He's gone!" "Where is he?"

Suddenly there Jishosho behind Dororo. "I'm here ..."

"Dororo, Watch out behind you!" Koyuki shouted at Dororo. Dororo was shocked and stripped of his sword to hold Jishosho but sword discharge by Jishosho. Koyuki pointed out frozen ice to fight Jishosho. Jishosho can destroy the ice issued a pointed Koyuki in speed.

Dororo issued Shiruken great style to throw at Jishosho. But Jishosho stance that could destroy the engine by hand.

"No way ...!" said Dororo. Koyuki told Dororo to be aware of Jishosho because he is stronger than Ferid they face.

Moa was helping Kururu to run a computer with Pururu to investigate enemy Keron.

"My God, its power is still rising up!" "You could say, toughness enemies?" Moa so surprised.  
"Oh god, they are more different from Keroro Platoon!" Pururu said while checking the monitor.  
"Khu ... Khu ... they are hard to beat opponents busy doing ...!"Kururu is negotiations computer.

Suddenly the screen was not working, it makes Kururu and others shocked.  
"Oh dear, monitor not work!" "How?" Moa asked anxiously. "Monitor too!" Pururu tense.

Keruru raises himself in the Kururu's monitor.  
"Khe khe ... ... I think you're not smart"

It makes Kururu angry. "Khu khu ... talking about him!" "I'll make him ashamed ..."  
Kururu getting turned on the computers. But suddenly it blew away the computer makes a charred Kururu.

"Kururu, are you okay?" Pururu surprise.  
"So doing!?" Says Moa.  
"Then what is he doing?" Pururu asked.

But suddenly the machine self-propelled submarine.  
"Gulp ... what happened?!" Moa said shocked.  
"This ship is moving itself?!" Pururu asked surprised.

Submarine own spin. In this condition, Frog and others panic. Keroro felt dizzy because submarines circling.

"Kururu, what happened?" Haru asked.  
"He seems to control this submarine with his cunning!" Kururu replied.  
"What did you do to stop this submarine?" Talolo asked.  
Kururu can not do this.

"Leave me!" Masayoshi bring big gun. He fired his machine gun in the direction. The engine was damaged so the submarine stopped. Keruru see this with wonder. "How can that be?".

"The submarine stopped ..." said Pururu.  
"Great, Mr. Masayoshi!" Haru said.  
"Thanks!" Red-faced embarrassment Masayoshi is to shake head.

"We should be careful but I need the commander's decision," said Kururu.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Asked Keroro blinks.  
Kururu is whispering with Keroro so Keroro is shocked.

Giroro and Natsumi are controlling a giant robot to prepare for the fight against Lizeze.

"Damn ... he's really strong compared to Garuru!Giroro tense.

"HAHAHA ... I told you you can not beat me!" Lizeze out his tongue. Lizeze disappear quickly.

"Gulp ... he disappeared!" Natsumi shocked.  
"I can not see the speed with my eyes!" Giroro strained right turn to the left.  
Behind Giroro, Lizeze appear. Natsumi see Lizeze intend Giroro shoot from behind.

"Watch out, Giroro!!" Natsumi shouted as soon try fly to protect Giroro.

Lizeze started shooting in cold blood, then Giroro looked back with his face was shocked that he could be shot by a sadistic Lizeze.

"Giroro!?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
Giroro fell down helplessly nothing.  
"Oh, Noo!!" "Giroro!!" Natsumi cried.

In the year 20xx, Garuru was resting at home.  
"How Giroro duties and his friend?" Garuru asked as he took the glass. Suddenly the glass began to crack slightly. Seeing this, Garuru felt something was wrong with it.

"It could be Giroro ..." Garuru feel tense. Garuru felt himself worrying about his brother, Giroro then looked at the sky. "Giroro ..."

Moa looked tense when checking the cable sections.  
"What do we do?" Pururu asked worried.  
"Do not worry, we have a 'plan'!" Frog calm them.  
"Huh ... what's the plan?" Haru asked.  
Keroro intended to explain to the others.

Frog told the plan was to his friends.  
"What!" "Are you crazy?!" Pururu asked.  
"Yes, but Kururu said that to me so I decided ..." said Frog.  
"What does he think?" Pururu asked.  
"I think what the sergeant is always right ..." Haru argue with Keroro.  
"Eh?" "Haru?" Keroro asked in blinking.  
"We have to do before that!" Haru said act.

Momoka fight Beriri using kick it, then she fired the shots aura of a killer to Beriri but Beriri return air force fired a flash by using two hands. Momoka almost attacked by Beriri's blitzkrieg.

"It is impossible ...!" Ura Momoka said.  
Koyuki and Dororo are dealing with the ninja Jishosho darkness. The match was non-stop ninja continues. Is it going to end?

Natsumi is carrying Giroro when he flew. "You okay, Giroro?"  
"Yeah, but my injuries is worse!" Giroro said.

"Hehehe ... I think you can not do anything!" Lizeze here in front of Natsumi and Giroro.

Natsumi was very tense because no one can escape from Lizeze. Suddenly there was a call Natsumi through earphones.

"Stupid Frog?" Natsumi said.  
Keroro has told everyone to gather in the submarine.  
"Talk right!" "Why?!" Momoka said.  
"Keroro-kun ..." Dororo said.

"Believe me, I decided it was because Kururu gives us a chance!" Keroro said.

"Better listen to what the Sergeant!" "We must go back!" Haru said.

Finally Natsumi is do by that stupid frog said. Natsumi quickly returned to the submarine with Giroro. Momoka and the others too.

"Hey, we can't let you get away!" Lizeze want to pursue prey.  
Lizeze ordered all members to destroy the submarine.

Suddenly the submarine exploded and its make Lizeze and his members cover their face because of the explosion.  
"WHAT?!" "They blew themselves!?" Lizeze asked.

Lun was peering through binoculars it was. "It is impossible ...!"  
"What happened?" Urda said.  
"The fugitives's submarine blew themselves!" Lun said.  
"What!?" "Did they really commit suicide?!" Urda said blinking shocked.

"I do not know ...!" Lun said.  
"Should we check in there!" Urda said.

After the explosion, the submarine was destroyed. "Damn ... they kill myself!?" "They blew themselves!?" Beriri not satisfied.  
"We have to report to the boss!" Keruru said.  
"Yeah ... we better have to contact the boss!" Said Lizeze

Lizeze reported to the boss that the fugitives blew themselves up.

"They blow themselves!?"Fuyuki (Evil) said.  
"Yes, but there are things that we passed!" Lizeze answered when called Fuyuki (Evil).  
"What?" Fuyuki said.  
"No dead bodies in the submarine after we check." Jishosho said.  
"It means they save themselves from the explosion ..." Lilith said.

"They deliberately blew up the submarine that we thought they killed himself ..." Lizeze said, smiling sarcastically.  
"Huh ... I understand!" "You have to catch them alive!" Fuyuki command.

"Okay, boss!" Lizeze raise their hands joined together members to honor Fuyuki (Evil). Lizeze asked Urda to find fugitive's trail. How's Natsumi and friends?

In the ocean, Natsumi and her friends were not at all unconscious because they drowned.

"Mother ...Fuyuki ... Saburo-Senpai!" Natsumi was not passed because she was difficult to breathe in the sea water .. Are they going down? No ... there is someone save Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and his colleagues inserted into the bubbles. Momoka slightly opened eyes. What she saw there was a group of sea creatures like the ancient creatures.

"Wait ... that's a ...!" Momoka saw a shadow of a mermaid.

Among sea creatures, there is a mermaid who control the bubbles.

"Princess mermaid?" Momoka suddenly closed her eyes as hard to breathe.

Bubbles float to the top. Who's the mermaid? More ...

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story 9: Mysterious Island, Red Noah**

Momoka was in an unknown place and filled with mist.  
"Where am I?" Momoka asked, puzzled at the sight of the mist.  
Momoka screamed for her friends. Momoka saw something that was standing there in a fog. Apparently, a figure that stood there.

"Who is that?"

Apparently it was a shadow Fuyuki Hinata was still a teenager.  
"Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka too cheerfully. Momoka ran toward the screaming Fuyuki. But nothing Fuyuki notice Momoka.

There was another figure who seems a long-haired woman with a sea of flowers accessories in her hair and wearing a bathing suit was approaching Fuyuki.  
"Well ... no one else ...!" Momoka blinked.

The girl and Fuyuki was embraced each other when they go without notice Momoka.  
"Ah, wait!" "Fuyuki-kun!!" Momoka looked a bit hesitant.

Momoka suddenly wake up with a surprise for her dream. She suffered shortness of breath in surprise when she woke up. Momoka looked sad.  
"I'm not at all believe ..." Momoka covered her mouth with both hands. Then she closed the sadness in her face.

Momoka was in the bubble blower.

Momoka suddenly opened her eyes to see what happens. It turned out she was in the bubble blower. "Why ... bubbles!"

Momoka saw a group of ancient sea creatures and a giant white shark.  
"Ancient sea creature ...?"" No wrong again ... "

Suddenly comes a mermaid known as Nontlama girl among the group of ancient sea creatures. Momoka remember her in her dreams.

"No doubt you Nontlama ..." Momoka said.  
"Um ..." she nodded her head.

Momoka intend to question the one thing that the Nontlama. "Are you Fuyuki-kun's wife?"  
Momoka's question, she replied with Momoka. "I never associated with Fuyuki I love because we are always different than ..." "I never like that you say ..."

"Huh ... you're not Fuyuki's wife ...?"" Where is Fuyuki-kun ...?" Momoka asked.  
"If you want to meet with Fuyuki, you have to trust him in your heart!" Nontlama girl in teleport to Momoka. The girl Nontlama was raised bubbles up.

"Wait ...!" as Momoka said that bubble up.  
"You'll understand just what you believe ..." she smiled in telepathy while waving her arms.

A few moments later, Natsumi unconscious and then she opened her eyes to see what's going on. Apparently she was in the room. Natsumi surprise after waking up, she had a look at an unknown place.

"Where am I?"  
Up in this room, there are her friends were treated in the bedroom.

"My friends!" "You okay?" Natsumi asked.  
Koyuki and the other was awake now.  
"We're fine" Koyuki nodded her head after waking up.

"Why?" "Where are we?" Asked Frog blinked in surprise.  
"Whether we are in the enemy's headquarters?" Talolo asked.  
"What are you talking!" "Impossible ..." Keroro so nervous.

"Ah, there is coming here!" Koyuki heard footsteps here.

Suddenly, people who opened the door, Natsumi and others have been nervous when facing them. But ...

Apparently Natsumi and her friends already know people who come are Poyon-Chan and Payon-chan, police woman patrolling outer space.

"Jeez ... would not you Poyon-chan and Payon-chan!" Frog surprised.  
"So you save us?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, we found you in the sea after we check in the ocean because we heard a big explosion that made us come there" Poyon-chan nodded her head.

Poyan and Poyon looked dressed not as police uniforms, but their clothes are always gray.  
"Where is this?" Koyuki said.

Poyan told them that they were on the island Red Noah.  
"Red Noah?" Asked everyone.

"Yes, because the owner of the island to be here to let us hold on here" Poyon explained.  
"Can you explain why you're here?" Poyan asked Natsumi and her friend.  
"Yes ..." Natsumi nodded her head.

Natsumi has told all about their goals in the two police patrol.  
"Oh so ..." Poyon is received an explanation of Natsumi.

"So you met with the boss ..." "Something ..." Poyan nervous when asked to Natsumi. "I know, but he's not my brother!" "We want to find the truth here" Natsumi earnest.  
"I understand ..." Poyan holding hands

"Wait, I remember I was told the news was not good on you" Poyon said.  
"Why?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.

"Actually, a few days ago, Yariri and the other arrested people from Darkness Kingdoms"

It made Natsumi and her friend was surprised.  
"What!" "Mr. Yariri arrested?!"Masayoshida is tense.  
"True, not only Yariri, there Kogoro-san and the others also" Poyan said.  
"My God .... what?!" "Kogoro arrested?!" Said Frog surprised.  
"Did they fail?" Tamama worried.  
Natsumi looked grim. "Because of us, they are involved ..."  
"Natsumi-san ..." Koyuki is sad to see Natsumi gloomy.

"Oh yes, where Giroro-kun?" Pururu realized.  
"That's true, I do not see here Giroro" Frog blinks.  
Natsumi considering the circumstances Giroro seriously injured. "Wait, he was seriously injured!"

"Oh, that red Daruma yes" Poyan blinking.  
Poyon said Giroro still being treated in tents doctor, she will lead others to visit him there.

Two women Patrol were invited Natsumi and her friends went to the doctor's tent on the island. "We're going into town to see a doctor!" Poyon said.

They reached the city at large.  
Natsumi and her friends followed Poyon and Payan headed into town via silender stairs. Until they are to the city underground. There a lot of people trooped in the city underground.  
"Well ... it was an underground city?!" Said Frog blinks.  
"Great!" Haru is pounding.  
"Let's see!" Talolo said.

"Why do they stay under the ground?" Natsumi asked.  
"They are all inhabitants of the planet that have been destroyed, so they fled to here!" Poyo said.  
"What!" Natsumi and friends.  
"They're victims of the blast by the organization Kingdoms Darkness!?" Koyuki said.  
"Oh, you know the organization apparently Kingdoms Darkness!" "They are very cruel and blamed as a big evil pokopen enemy aliens!" Poyan said.

"The aliens can not go from Pekopon including our" Poyon explained.  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.  
Poyon-chan said, after a controlled Darkness Kingdoms, the atmosphere was transformed to be so toxic that they could not get out.

"What!" "Layer of air becomes poison!" "Why is that?" Frog said.  
"Yes, poison did not work in humans Pekopon, but the poison quickly worked on aliens'" Although there has ever died after trying to get out but no one could get out of Pekopon ... "Poyon tell everyone.

"I do not believe ... people pokopen be cruel!" "They were cruel and great enemy!" Frog muttered.  
"Speak what you are!" "Why choose us as the chosen people and the earth?!" Natsumi asked, holding Keroro head.  
"Oh, not just victims of the explosion, there are also human pokopen there!" Poyon points.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Frog stop nagging.  
"Why?" Natsumi said.

"Sure enough, there are people similar to us here!" Koyuki at earth anyone walking in the city.  
"Oh yes, sir Yariri once said man the earth was also victim of a brutal organization ..." said Masayoshi.  
But no one knows why organization's reason.

At the hospital, Natsumi and her friends were waiting Giroro circumstances. Regular doctor's time comes to explain the situation Giroro.

The doctor said Giroro's situation was enough but he will recover tomorrow.

"Thank God!" "Thank you, doctor!" Natsumi is relief.  
"What about now?" Frog said.  
"He's asleep now," replied the doctor.  
"Fortunately, I think he'll die!"

"Keroro, worries too much ..." said Dororo.  
Natsumi see Giroro have improved the situation. Giroro was fast asleep.  
"Well, he's asleep, too ...!" Pururu is relief.  
"Sigh ... he's stubborn, but he was not evil and powerful hearts ..." Natsumi in the heart.

"The doctor, why are you working with an alien?" Koyuki asked.  
"Because I help people and aliens that hurt!" Replied the doctor directly.

"Do you know something's going on twelve years ago?" Momoka asked.  
Doctors immediately know Momoka.  
"You daughter of a group Nishizawa yes!" "I've helped your father ..." said the doctor.  
"Why, you've helped my father?!" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, he's a wise and good, but I really do not believe he's dead!" The doctor nodded his head.  
"Why all this future so?" "You said, no one can live in the future?" Says Moa. Everything feels very lonely.

"There's what I asked, Natsumi!" Poyon said. "Yes?" Natsumi said.

"Who attacked you had when the explosion?" Poyon asked.  
"The enemies look like they ..." Natsumi glance at the Frog and the others.  
"Impossible ...why Keron's people become our own enemy?" Keroro not understand. "I think they are not ordinary Keron ... but I want to know who they are?" Kururu asks.

"Wait, I remember now!" "You're from everywhere?!" "In the past couple of years ago we wanted to ask you but you were gone!" Payon says.  
"Uh, what do you mean?" Natsumi said.  
"Well, why do you not see when we come to your house?" Poyon asked confused.  
"Are we real story ...?" Momoka asked.  
"Uh, the real story?"Two women Patrol asked.

"Let me tell you ..." Natsumi said. Poyon and Payan told by Natsumi about the real story.

"Oh, you come from the past come here to seek the truth!" Poyon already told by Natsumi.  
"Poyon, remember the legend," said Payan.  
"Ah!" "I understand the legend 'Knights of Angel' right!!" Poyon remember.  
"Knights of Angel?" Momoka asked. "Is not it do us?!" Says Moa.  
Natsumi wanted to know when she's asked Poyon and Payon about why Natsumi and her friends choosen.

Poyon has shown toward the high tower near this city. "Over there where the owner of the tower in this island"

"Huh ... the owner of the island to live there?" Asked Frog shows.  
"Yes, the owner of the island is **Red Noah**" Poyan explained.  
"Red Noah?" Everybody asks.

"I think he will hear you in there, waiting for the arrival of Red Noah 'Knights of Angels," "intend Poyon invite Natsumi and friends to the tower.  
"Eh?" "You mean us?" Natsumi said.  
Poyon nodded her head. "Yes, according to the story, 'Knights of Angsls' is selected from the heroes of the past who is sent by the traditional legend"

"The shaman legends?" "That Shaman Asaas" Pururu heard from Poyon.  
Dororo want to know what a figure Red Noah.

Poyon and Poyan take Natsumi and her friend drove to the tower, Natsumi intended to ask the two women were about war patrol twelve years ago.

"Twelve years ago?" "We remember it!" Said Poyan-chan.  
"It was?" Said Koyuki.  
"Twelve years ago, the city of aliens under pokopen was suddenly attacked by robots weird and strange from the plane!" Poyon-chan said.  
"What!" "The city you are attacked by robots that?!" Keroro said.  
"Is not all the city's anti-barrier protected under the city?"

"I think maybe something to do with it!" Poyo-chan said.  
"It was?" Natsumi said.

"Later we talked, we must meet with Red Noah!" "He'll explain to you!" Said Payan-chan.

Two women patrol had been led Natsumi and her friends to the tower.  
"Red Noah's live here?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, he wants to meet you!" Poyon nodded her head.  
"Do not worry, he's either going to welcome you!" Said Poyan-chan.  
Poyon asked Natsumi and friends into the tower to meet Red Noah.

Natsumi and her friends went into the tower. There are dark in this tower. Kururu uses a floating ball of fire in order to glow.

"Where's Red Noah?" Momoka asked.  
Suddenly there was a tell that he was in the room.  
"Gulp ... who is it?" Momoka asked in surprise.

"It seems that the voice from above!" Koyuki as she looking up.  
They went to the top via the stairs. After climbing the stairs, they found a room. "The room was?" Moa said.  
"Let's try it!" Said Frog.

Keroro tries to open the door to see the Red Noah into the room. The door opened, Natsumi and friends were shocked to see something. Inside the room, a giant red crystal was floating.

"Red crystal" asked Pururu surprised.

Suddenly the red crystal welcomed Natsumi and friends by using telepathy. It made Natsumi and her friends were shocked.

"He can say ...!" Momoka shocked.  
"No, he telepathy with us ..." Kururu said.  
"Huh ... you Red Noah?"

"What!" "He's Red Noah?!" Said Frog shocked.  
"Yes ... my name is Red Noah!" Red crystal was answered by introducing its name. "Why did you find us?" Frog said.  
Red Noah going to tell something on Frog and others about the past.  
"The past?" "What does that mean?" Said Natsumi.

"At first someone who stole artificat from my soul for no reason at 19 years ago!" Red Noah explained.  
"Artifact?" "Nineteen years ago?!" Momoka asked.  
"Who stole your artifact?" Natsumi asked.

"We do not know who exactly, but anyone can tell you out!" Replied the red crystal. "Then what happened?" Tamama asked.  
"The past became the future is hell and not forgiven ..." Noah Red said.

"That's why we elected to save the future of this?!" Natsumi said.

"Yes, but your goal to save the Occult," said Noah red.  
"Why did we elect to save my brother Fuyuki," said Natsumi.

"Because the Occult is only one who can stop the violence and crime in the future!" Red Noah replied.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki is a big hero! "Momoka asked.  
"Yes, he's saving the planet and other planets ..." Red Noah replied.

"Wow ... I thought he did not become a hero like that!" Natsumi said.

"Then why Fuyuki-kun become criminals?" Moa asked confused.  
"What are you talking!" "He does not look like that!"Tamama Behind the faces too personality.

"I'm confused ...!" said Frog.

"What we should ask the Poyon and Payan-chan-chan, maybe they know the past!" Koyuki said.

"Good idea, let's go!"Natsumi said.

"Wait, there's one thing that is still going to say!" Said Red Noah.  
"Eh?" "Yes?" Natsumi look at Red Noah stopping her.

"One more thing ..." said Red Noah

Two women patrol were waiting Natsumi and her friends out.

"Finally they come out!" Payan said when meeting with Natsumi and friends. "How did you there?"  
Natsumi nodded her head. "Yeah, we met with the red Noah and talk to him!"  
"Anything we ask of you!" Koyuki said.  
"Yes?" Poyon asked.  
"Do you know what's going on nineteen years ago?" Koyuki asked.  
"Oh, right!" "We know!" Payan nodded her head.

Poyon and feel bad Payan told Natsumi and friends.

"What's wrong?" "Please answer me!"Natsumi asked.  
"We understand how you feel, Natsumi!" Poyon said.  
"Nineteen years ago experienced a plane crash ...!" Payan said.

"Plane crash!?" Asked everyone.  
"It could be ...!" said Natsumi.  
"Yes, Your mother was found dead when the plane crash!" Payan said hesitantly. "Mother ..." Natsumi said.

What artifacts associated with the plane where is Natsumi's mom at plane crash on 19 years ago?

In the conference room, Poyan bring file documents about a plane crash and theft of artifacts. Poya give the file a document to Natsumi. Natsumi was reading a document about the theft of artifacts in the city where many aliens walk.

"On March 24 200x theft red artifacts in the museum space ..." "No one can sneak into the museum which is well guarded but no one thought it could sneak thief with a smooth since the cameras can function".

"Who is the thief?" Koyuki asked curiously.  
"According to witnesses, a group of men dressed like black people Pekopon but witnesses locked!" Poyon said.

"The man Pokopen!?" Keroro says.  
"It's impossible ... is no way no human being into the border pokopen aliens than Natchi and Fukki!"Tamama surprised.

"Where did they come this time?" Dororo confused.  
"No doubt, we found a big hole not far from the museum ..." Poyan remember the incident.

"Big hole?" said Natsumi.  
"Yes, it dug a big hole about an early night!" Poyon said.  
"Khu ... khu ... they look smart ...!" Kururu is strange sounding laugh.  
"Then about a plane crash that rided by my mom ..." Natsumi said.

"What theft of red artifacts associated with the accident of a plane crash?" Momoka asked surprised.

"The suspect was carrying a red artifacts on the plane!" Poyon said.

"Who is a suspect in the plane?" Natsumi asked.  
Poyan explains, "In the document there are the photographs of people who registered in the airport did not have an alibi at the airport when leaving for Kyoto at the same time!"

"We managed to track the presence of artifacts in the plane that the suspect was riding!" "But we were so confused who suspects that many people died in a plane crash!" Poyan said.

Poyan took five photographs of people involved in the crash. Five people registered who do not have an alibi when entered into the aircraft during the end of **Melody Honey**, American singer artist known in Japan, a bearded old man, and thick eyebrows named **Le Red Bluz**; a high school student's status as a journalist named **Desuku**; youth Kansai accented named **Jinkai** and last, **Aki Hinata**, Sibling Hinata's mom.

"Mother!?" "Why are mom involved in the theft of artifacts?!" "My mother isn't ...!" Natsumi not hesitate.

"Yes, I know but we wonder what she was involved or not!" Poyon said.  
"Isn't Honey Melody involved!?" "Why?" Momoka asked bewildered blinks.

"No doubt one of the club kids this reporter has ever seen!" "But he was involved?" Dororo view photos high school students.  
Koyuki view photos of that man.

"His name Jinkai but he lost that does not exist anymore!" Poyan said.  
"You know him?"Natsumi asked.  
"No, this person is my good friend, Mukuro's husband ..." said Koyuki. She thought of her friend's words, Hirogawa who says Minami Hirogawa be shocked if he actually died.

"Gero, this is the last person ..." Frog looked at the photo image of bearded old man. "Looks like he's the captain ..." Moa studied it.

"Yeah, he is like Geroro…"Keroro wonders.  
"Who is he?" Tamama asked.

"Le Red Bluz!" Poyan replied briefly.  
It made Natsumi and the other big surprise.

"Is Red Le Bluz!?" Natsumi asked to show the photo.  
Poyon said that he had not found the possibility of disintegrating. But Natsumi said, according to Ruby, Red Le Bluz still alive at 14 years ago.

"WHAT!?" "He's still alive!" Poyon and Poyan asked in huge surprise.  
"True, but we've never met him!" "We intend to look for this person to discover the truth behind the future because he was only a key truth!" Natsumi said.

What is the relationship Le Red Bluz with the theft of artifacts and Accident plane crash? Why Red Le Bluz a key truth behind the past?

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	10. Chapter 10

Story 10: Executors of the past

In a dark room, Le Bluz Red's thinking about the past was a plane crash. In its past, aircraft were in a state of bitterness because it embraced by black clouds and lightning. He was sitting in a chair while holding something in a closed by hand. Stewardess warned all passengers to wear safety belts savior. Le Bluz Red glanced at the window plane. Outside there is a lot of black clouds and lightning. He looked nervous. Soon Red Le Bluz surprised to see something that happens once he saw terrible. There are victims who died in a plane crash. When it was a woman who was killed in front of his eyes. Le Bluz Red looks pensive at the thought of a terrible past. What happened to him at the time then?

"We chased the thief of artifikat in the plane but there was very surprising," said Poyan.  
"What happened?" Natsumi asked.  
"Our plane was damaged when nearly struck by lightning as the plane crashed!" Poyon-chan said.

"What happened was the plane crash?" Koyuki said.  
"We saw something shiny look but we do not know what it is!" Poyan said.  
"Something that glow?"  
Poyon nodded her head. "Yeah, after that, we found the plane fell on the ground that mess!"

"Have you found the body of my mother?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah ... we found that she not helped!" Poyan said.  
"We do not know what to do, but forgive us!" Poyon bowed her head.  
"Nothing ..." Natsumi shook her head because she already knew from the beginning.

"Natsumi ..." Poyan said.  
"Then, is he a thief artifacts Red Noah?!" Poyon asked.  
"I do not know, but I think he was involved!" Natsumi said.  
"Is this Le Bluz Red ...?!" Frog asked studied it.  
"Not one of them is Red bluz men may ..." Kururu said.  
"Where the Red Le Bluz's existence?" "All the mystery of this man ..." Natsumi said.

"Oh yes, there's one more thing to say Red Noah!" Said Natsumi.  
"One thing that you say?" Poyon-chan asked.  
"He said one more yellow artifikat was saved by man of the earth, is not it?" Said Natsumi.

"True, but unfortunately it was stolen artifikat at twenty-two years ago!" Said Payon-chan.  
"Stolen in 22 years ago?!" Said Natsumi blinked.  
"When since then?"  
"I do not know, we just read the news of Pokopen!" Poyon-chan replied confused.  
"Khu ...Khu ... I think you'll read the papers that I've created magic!" Kururu sounds strange laughter.

Kururu uses magic to see a newspaper story about the theft of the yellow artifikat.  
"Khu ... that's it!" Kururu has shown a magic paper.  
Natsumi borrows paper magic from Kururu because she wanted to know

Natsumi find news about the theft of a yellow artifikat was about 22 years ago on March 12, 20xx was the time that war with Garuru Pletoon.  
"On March 12 ... Isn't we fight with Garuru Pletoon!" Natsumi is tense.  
"What!" Everyone asked.

"Miss Natsumi, artifikat what time it was stolen?" Dororo asked.  
"Eh?" "At about 11:25 when a few people who stop moving except us!" Natsumi said while she read that magic newspaper.  
"Ah!" "Wait, you mean there are people who are still moving but we?!" Dororo asked.  
"It's impossible ... it could be made in Tororo create the life stop but I can not believe it ..." Kururu did not expect.

"Does anyone know the moves other than us?" "Are Garuru both had told you?" Says Moa.

"Well, I do not know ..." replied Pururu.  
"Surely the man called Le Red Bluz!" Keroro thought.  
Hearing the words of Keroro about Le Red Bluz, Natsumi is argued with Keroro.  
"That stupid frog said, if true means Le Bluz mysterious Red!"Natsumi was serious.

Moa see Momoka's face so nervous. "What, Momoka-chan?"  
"Uh, okay!" Momoka shook her head.  
"It's okay?" "Your face looks nervous, Momoka!" Moa feel anxious.  
"Yeah, I too think of something!" Momoka is to leave the meeting room.  
"Wait for me, Momochi!" Tamama followed Momoka.

"What's wrong with her?"Koyuki asked. Natsumi was silent.  
"Big Momoka ..." Haru said.

"Oh yes, what if we relax on the sea to get some air?" Koyuki said.  
Natsumi want to come but could not because Natsumi intend to visit Giroro in doctor's tent  
Pururu, Keroro and Kururu also joined with Natsumi.

"Then, I and Dororo into the sea yes!" "We're back!" Koyuki is eliminate themselves with Dororo.

At headquarters, she reported something to Fuyuki (Evil).  
"My lord, there are reports that the fugitive was still alive!"

"I knew it, but where are they now?" Fuyuki said.  
"They're on the island but only a blank!" Rachel said.  
"Huh ... they were on the island but no!" Fuyuki said.

"I'm sure there's a secret island d!" Rachel sure.  
"Huh ... okay!" "Quick analysis of the island!" Command Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Yes, my lord!" She bowed her head to honor.  
She now left Fuyuki's room studying.

Fuyuki (Evil) went to the Red Room Le Bluz with Lilith.  
"Lilith, wait in front of the room!" Fuyuki command.  
"Well, my lord!"'m Lilith bowed her head.

Fuyuki into the room's Red Le Bluz to see him. There Le Bluz Red was sitting on. "Commander Red Bluz, I wanted to ask you!" Fuyuki bowed his head.  
"What's your question?" Asked le Red Bluz.

"Fugitives had fled to the island, the island is that?" "According to Rachel, the island was very moved a little!" Fuyuki (Evil) asked.

"Island moved a little ... mean Red Noah yes" said Le Red Bluz.  
"Red Noah?" Fuyuki said.  
"He is a red crystal when I saw ..." "He is an observer of the island guarding Romaniawi" "He is the soul of a revered island everyone was" Le Red Bluz explained.

"Red Noah ..." Fuyuki seem to smile a little.  
"I understand ..." "I excused myself to leave here!"

Fuyuki (Evil) when leaving the room Red Le Bluz. Fuyuki (Evil) came out of Red Le Bluz's room.  
"What is my lord asked to Commander?" Lilith asked. Fuyuki silent but then told to Lilith that men should destroy the island.  
"Destroy the island?" "Seriously, they're on the island?!" Lilith said.  
"Yeah, they'll come out ...!" said Fuyuki (Evil) gave a wry smile.

Giroro now wake up when meeting with Natsumi and her friends visit him.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
"How are you feeling?" Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, a little recovered!" Giroro nodded his head.

"Giro, you never stop the war yes!" Said Pururu worried.  
"It's up to me if the war!" Said Giroro. Giroro thought that he would protect Natsumi.  
Giroro see Natsumi's face so gloomy.  
"Why her?" Giroro asked blinking.

"She was shocked because her mother died in the accident," said Frog.  
"So ..." said Giroro.  
"Oh yes, you did not know there was a little story, so we'll tell you right now!" Pururu will tell Giroro.

Giroro hear the real story of Red Noah artifikat theft, and the plane crash of Pururu's explanation.  
"What!" "Le Bluz Red Noah's stolen red artifikat and engage in a climb plane crash?!" Giroro asked surprised.  
"Yes, since you are against Garuru Pletoon, there was theft artifikat yellow!" Pururu explained.

"That ... Le Red Bluz not amateurs ..!" Giroro act decisively.  
"Why?"  
"We must guard against because it was not an ordinary person!" "Since then people must take advantage of the arrival Garuru Platoon!" Giroro is to think.  
"Used?!" "You mean ...?" asked Frog.

"Yeah, right!" "That man knows Garuru platoon arrival so that all people are not moving according to a tool that was created when one member Garuru Platoon until he got a chance to steal the yellow artifikat because he was still moving but Natsumi and others!" Giroro think.  
"Strange, who was Le Bluz Red told Kogoro-san and the others?" Asked Pururu wonder.

"I'll ask the Red Bluz to ask where Real Fuyuki-dono!" Said Frog.  
"I can't forgive that bastard called Le Red Bluz involving the death of Natsumi's Mom!!" Giroro looked furious.

Momoka was walking to the beach, looking at the ocean. "The sea is blue and beautiful ..."  
Momoka remember she ever to walk the beach with Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki-kun ..."

Suddenly Masayoshida and Tamama came because they were worried about Momoka.

"Miss Nishizawa ...!"

"Masayoshda-san and Tamama!?" Momoka said.  
"Why are lady alone!" "I'll be dangerous to be alone!" "Let us go with the lady!" Masayoshidaira advised on Momoka.

"It's okay but thank you!" Momoka said.  
"We're worried about you!" Masayoshida said.

Momoka blinked surprised by Masayoshi's words and smiles.  
"What's so funny, lady Nishizawa," said Masayoshi.  
"Well you really like with Paul, Paul never said the same way about me!" Momoka said.

"Oh yeah?" "Sir Paul I called as own father ..." said Masayoshida.

"Well, I understand your feelings and I ever think as my own father because my father was busy working!" Momoka smiled.  
"Yeah ..." Masayoshida nodded his head.

"Why so listless Momoka" "No more than usual" Tamama worried.  
Momoka became silent and looked sadly down at the beach.

"Is it because Fuyuki-kun?" Masayoshida asked.  
"So ..." Momoka said directly.

Masayoshida see Momoka looked sad.  
"I understand your feelings, but this future, is not it?" Masayoshida advise Momoka.  
Momoka hear words of advice Masayoshida.

"Yoshidaira is right, We're coming into the future" "If successful, Momochi can express feelings in Fukki" Tamama argue with Yoshidaira.  
"Tamama ... Masayoshida ..." Momoka smiled and thanked Tamama and Masayoshida.

Dororo and Koyuki was sitting on a rock cliff while looking out to sea.  
"Beautiful sea!" Koyuki is looking at sea.  
"Yes, Koyuki-dono!" Dororo said.

"I saw the new guy named Jinkai, lover of Mukuro!" "He's handsome and cool ..." "But I thought he was not involved in this ..." Koyuki view images borrowed from Poyan-chan.

"What is the Minami told about her real father?"  
"I do not know ..." replied Dororo.

Seeing a sea of blue and bright, Koyuki was given.  
"You remember the shining sea?"  
"Yeah ..." said Dororo.

Dororo suddenly feel the aura of the enemy here. "Damn ... they are coming!!"  
"What!" Said Koyuki.  
Dororo issued his style to see long distances. Apparently there is an army of flying robots and fighter aircraft. Then there was the shuttle that he saw.  
Dororo was nervous after seeing it. "No, again they are!"  
"It could be ..." said Koyuki.

"They will fight in here!" "They know we still alive!" Dororo said.  
"It's impossible ... how can know we're here?" Said Koyuki.  
Dororo felt he had to tell the others to evacuate from the island.  
"Yeah ..." Koyuki nodded her head.  
They began immediately went to the basement before it's too late.

Suddenly there was a someone is to telepathy on Momoka to tell there was something dangerous to come here, Momoka surprised because she to hear whispers from somewhere.

"What, Miss Nishizawa?" Masayoshida asked.  
Momoka asked Masayoshida check out the island to make sure something happens.  
Masayoshida use binoculars to see something in the sea, there came a robot army.

"Jeez ... they yet again!" Masayoshida surprise.  
"What!" Tamama and Momoka asked surprised.  
Tamama so nervous when saw there was a flying saucer look real enemies there.  
Tamama tense because he could not resist Beriri stronger from it. "What am I doing?"

"Tama, quickly returned to the other!" Ura Momoka screamed loudly.  
Tamama surprise then returned to the other with Momoka and Masayoshida to the city underground.

Keruru is researching the island through the monitor. "The island has a secret city, khe khe!"  
"Hihi ... ready missile!" Lizeze is command. Beriri is to press button to drop the missile into the island. The missile fell into the island, causing an explosion.

The explosion caused the underground city of the earthquake occurred. The entire population panicked and fled in terror. At the hospital, Natsumi and her friends are shocked.  
"What happened?!" Asked Frog panic.  
"It seems the enemy knows we are here and dropped a missile!" Moa checked by the monitor.  
"What!" Said Frog.

"Looks like they foist bugs around us ..." Kururu said.  
"Damn ... I will fight them!" Giroro out of bed.

"Giroro?!" "No!" "You're going to get hurt again!" Natsumi said.  
"It's okay, I'm fine!" Giroro said stubbornly.  
"Giroro, do not fight, you will not be saved!" Said Natsumi.

"Yes, but forgive me, I gotta go!" Giroro insisted.  
Natsumi tries to stop Giroro going against the enemy but ... Suddenly Giroro fainted after anesthetized by Kururu's gun dealers.  
"Khu ... Khu ... he had to sleep for 3 hours!" "Fine, Natsumi?" Kururu said.  
"Forgive me, but thank you, Kururu!" while Natsumi is holding Giroro.  
"Do not thank me ya!" Kururu back to work checking the laptop.

Poyon-chan came to told Natsumi and her friend that many of the enemy came to attack the island.  
"I know because ... because our fault" Natsumi told Poyon.

"What do we do?" Frog said with panic. Then Poyon-chan said Natsumi and also the other should go to the tower to see the Red Noah.

Natsumi and her friends will soon go into the tower, then they met with Koyuki and Dororo.

"Koyuki-chan!" Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi-san, we want to go?" Koyuki said.  
"There!" Natsumi shows the direction of the tower.

Then Momoka, Tamama and Masayoshida back together with friends.  
"Where are you?" Natsumi said.  
"Sorry ..." Momoka nodded her head.  
"Are you okay?" Natsumi asked.  
Momoka smiled nodded her head that she was fine.  
Now Natsumi and her friends immediately went to the tower to meet with Red Noah.

Natsumi and her friends into the tower to meet with Red Noah.

"Finally you come, too ..." Red Noah in telepathy.  
"You know something's going on?" Koyuki said.  
"Indeed, I can not do anything to protect the island but not soon I'll be gone" said Red Noah.  
"Why?" "What do we have to do?" Asked Keroro nervous.  
"The purpose is to save you Occult, so I'll help you!"replied Red Noah.

"What did you help us?" Said Natsumi.  
Red Noah asks Natsumi and her friend went to Duo Twilight.  
"Duo Twilight?" "What's that?" Asked Frog confused.

"The main place that he left secret Occult ..." Red Noah said.  
"Where is Twilight Duo?" Momoka asked.

"Please come near me and held me together!" order Red Noah.  
"What does that mean to you?"  
"You will get out of here!" "Get hold me!" order Red Noah.

Natsumi and her friends hold Red Noah simultaneously. Suddenly Red Noah began to shine, Natsumi and her friends moved in briefly to another place. Before the move, Red Noah said goodbye to Natsumi and friends.

"I hope you can finish your task, you can end goal for you is the final hope for us all"

Natsumi and her friends moved to the coast of the Red Noah tower.

"Where is this?" "It seems on the beach ..." said Koyuki.

"Look!" Exclaimed Pururu.

There was a troop ship Kingdoms of Darkness organizations here on the island.

"Damn ... they will come here!" Natsumi is tense.  
Keroro panic. "What do we do now?!"

"Well ... look over there!" Exclaimed Talolo is pointed to the sea.

Suddenly comes the great white shark leapt from the sea water to attack the army of robots.

"Shark!" "What happened?!" Urda asked surprised when controlling the robot.  
"There's no way that a great white shark!" Asked Lun and Lin panic.

"Huh ... just ordinary fish!" Lizeze not care.  
Lizeze ordered his men to attack the white shark fish.  
Fight battle between sharks and robotic forces increasingly tense.

"Giant shark!?" Koyuki said.  
"Why is it here?"Natsumi said.

Momoka now remembers the white shark, she remembered Nontlama mermaid she met at that time.  
"She ..."  
Momoka now understand why Momoka notified by Nontlama time before the enemy arrived.

"Well, our chance to escape into the Duo Twilight!" Dororo act decisively.  
"That's true!" Natsumi nodded her head.

Kururu throwing time capsule that comes new submarine he created. They went into the submarine and into the sea. There was a great explosion on the island so the island to pieces bit by bit. Red crystals also destroyed bit by bit. The red crystal was too expect all heroes will soon save the world. Seeing the island already destroyed, Natsumi and her friends are in any doubt.

"All the inhabitants of the city was safe for the submarine ride that dispersed to a safe place," said Pururu. "Yes, Poyon and Poyan will bring them to flee to safety!" Natsumi said.

"I'm confused where Duo Twilight!" Keroro said.  
"I do not know!" Natsumi said.  
"Wait, maybe this letter of the puzzle Fuyuki would take us to the Duo Twilight!" "You said, the truth is only one?" Moa sure. Hearing the words of Moa, Natsumi and others believe to Moa.  
"Oh, that's right!" "We will follow it!"

"We soon landed on the Bituni island to find a letter there" "Saburo-dono must take him over there!" Frog excited.  
Natsumi and her friends also agree with the Frog.  
Now they will explore the sea to go to the island bituni.

Momoka was watching the sea bottom through the window. "If the girl was not his wife, who Fuyuki's wife?"  
Momoka see Nontlama mermaids were waving to her.  
"Nontlama!?"

Mermaids disappeared before her eyes.  
"Gulp ... where is she?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
Momoka think she should thank her. "Thanks to your advice, Nontlama ...!"  
they will find LeRed Bluz and Duo Twilight while the truth behind the future?

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	11. Chapter 11

Story 14: About Memorian of Past

In the dream, Haru saw his parents in the light. "Dad!" "Mother!" Haru yelled.  
Haru quickly ran toward the light in which the parents are. But the light away from Haru. Haru yelled at to stop it. "Dad!!" "Mom!!"  
Haru suddenly slipped down to the ground. The light had been away at all, Haru tried to stand with difficulty.  
"No ... Daddy ... Mom!"

Haru suddenly woke up with shock.  
"What, Haru?" Asked Talolo wake up for hearing.  
"Uh, okay!" Haru took his breath.  
Haru back in bed. Haru who do not think he could remember his parents.  
"Father ... Mother ...!"

In the morning, Moa wake everyone by hitting the pan.  
"It's time to eat breakfast!" "You said, preparations for breakfast?".  
Natsumi and friends are awakening in the morning.  
"Huoh!!" Natsumi evaporated.  
"Good morning, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki said.  
"Er, yes!" "Good morning, Koyuki-chan!" greeted Natsumi.

Natsumi and now her friends were eating breakfast.  
"Add the rice!!" Pleaded Tamama always hungry.  
"Yeah!" Moa put rice into a bowl.

Natsumi was short one person among them. "Where's Haru?"  
"Uh, I do not see him here!" Koyuki turned to the left and right.  
"Last night he woke up from a dream!" Talolo said.  
"What a dream Haru?" Natsumi asked.  
"I do not know ..." Talolo shook his head.

Haru suddenly come. "Sorry, I'm late!" "Now I eat breakfast!"  
"Haru, you're not feeling well?" Natsumi said.  
"I'm fine, big sister!" Haru replied cheerfully.  
"What was your dream?" Momoka asked.  
Haru was not able to answer that question.  
"Did I explain that is not good?" Momoka asked hesitantly.

"I can not remember my parents ..." Haru said.  
Natsumi asked, "You can not remember your parents?"  
Haru shook his head. "No, I was with my parents but I lost the memory of the incident and my parents'  
"Haru ..." "We'll help you look back!" Momoka said.  
"Do not worry, you kept us so you can remember" Frog gives advice on Haru while doing thumb.  
"Yes, we also help you!" Natsumi blinked her eyes.  
"Gee ... thanks, everyone!" Haru nodded his head.

After eating, Keroro and the others take rest it easy. Haru and Talolo was sitting while they chatting.  
"I want to know who they are!" Talolo is curious.  
"I'm also because they come from the past" Haru said.  
"What if we ask them questions about the past?" Talolo asked.  
"Um, good idea!"Haru said.

Haru will ask our neighbors as Natsumi and friends while Talolo would ask fellow Keron like Keroro and the others.

The first time, Haru asked Natsumi about the past.  
"Uh, you want to know about my past?!" Natsumi said.  
Haru nodded his head. "Yeah, I want to know big sister's past of the family, happiness and all kinds!"  
"Well, all right!" Natsumi smiled. Natsumi started telling the past from the beginning.

Natsumi tells the first past the little time she was happy with mother and brother. Then since a teenager to go to class 2, Natsumi and her young brother's first meeting with an extraterrestrial as Keroro. They often remain hostile, but they are very good friends with Keroro and the others.

Natsumi tells continuing past continues. "I really fell in love with the young poet young radio fame, **Saburo Mutsumi** since I entered the 1st grade junior high school first!"

"Who was Saburo Mutsumi?" Haru asked  
"My first love!" "He who moved to the island Bituni to live with his twin brother, Donny-san and young brother, Hasan in three years ago!" Natsumi said.  
"If you come to the island Bituni, you miss him?" Asked Haru.  
"Yeah ... I really miss him because had not been met him!" Natsumi smiled missing while nodding her head.  
"You miss it?" Asked Haru.  
"Yeah, I had not been listening to the radio anymore because Saburo Senpai moved to the island Bituni to help his brothers so that we no longer hear the poem!" Natsumi sad.

"How did the first meeting-neechan Natsumi and Saburo nichan?" Haru pounding asked Natsumi.  
Natsumi tells Haru about the first meeting with Saburo-Senpai.

"My encounters with Saburo-Senpai, before entering junior high, I was in sixth grade when the journey back to my house after shopping ..."

Natsumi 6th grade elementary school still walking at home. Natsumi first met Saburo still grade 1 junior was asleep on park benches. Natsumi to go with continued back to her home. She thought about this dream guy. Suddenly a truck came to the front face Natsumi. Natsumi shocked face truck. Natsumi closed her eyes to think herself in danger, but there was one young man who saved her from his skateboard ride truck collision with drag Natsumi to the right in order to avoid a truck collision. Natsumi lying on the ground, and opened her eyes to see what happens. It turned out she was still alive. Natsumi saw there was a young man who saved her was Saburo carrying a skateboard.

"You okay, little lady?" Saburo asked softly from the back of the heart.  
"Eh?" "Yes, thank you!" Red-faced Natsumi nodded her head.  
Saburo smiled and then he was gone. That event makes Natsumi began to fall in love with the boy who saved her.

After telling, Haru is very interested in the story.  
"Fantastic!" "A touching story!"  
"Hehe ... do not ..." red faced when Natsumi giggled.

Talolo still asked Frog and three of his little friends Giroro, Dororo and Pururu about the past or childhood.

"You want to know about our childhood?" Said Frog.  
"Yes, I want to know about the past, brothers!" Talolo nodded his head.  
"Well, all right!" "I used to build teams and build the headquarters of children with Giroro, Dororo and Pururu since my childhood...!"Keroro was moved by his past.

Since the first Frog was a kid like Tailed frogs were playing with a friend since childhood.  
"Remember we first met Joriri" asked Pururu.  
"Oh yes, we remember our seniors taught us a new experience!" Giroro said.  
"Joriri's who?" Talolo ask when writing a memo.  
"He was a senior when we were kids we were taught about the experience!" Dororo said.

Keroro reminded himself to be like Joriri, green Keronan bearded and showing his teeth.  
"Frog ... just remember the cake that I bought?" Dororo feel offended.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Keroro surprised with Dororo's face.  
"You forgot?" "I'll tell you right now ..." Dororo being depressed.

Time before changing the name of Dororo, Zeroro was little time was bought three boxes containing the cookies. Zeroro want to eat a piece of cake on the carpet in the park, but the Frog come to see Zeroro was eating cake.

"Zeroro, can I eat cake?" Said Frog.  
"Yeah ..." Zeroro futile.  
Apparently Frog eating two cakes! Zeroro only eat one cookie, then he is took tears. There was Dororo trauma.

Dororo was traumatized by his childhood.  
"Jeez ... sorry!" Frog rubbed his head.  
"You're acting embarrassing ...!" Giroro is wiping weapons.

"Remember that story?" Pururu asked.  
"Tell you what?"Keroro asked in blind.  
"You scared the dog out when you urinate in fear!" Pururu said.  
"Uh ... do not say that!" Frog and two friends from the small to feel shy.

"Since I grew up, I went into the military to train with Frog and Dororo!" Giroro say.  
"What do you do when the military?" Talolo asked when writing memos.  
"We practiced and everything, but anyone doing things that are embarrassing!" Said Giroro.  
"Eh?" "What a shame?" Talolo asked surprised.

"Frog was promoted to Sergeant but instead he's lazy and a coward!" Giroro replied irritably.  
"Speak what you are!!" "Against Sergeant?" Keroro is angry.  
Keroro smiled broadly and said things that are not good about Giroro.  
"Would not you be 'reckless'?" "Because you almost pulled the trigger ..." Keroro whispering to Giroro.  
"Speak what you are!!" Cried Giroro.  
"You look like Natsumi?" "You're a quitter when the near Miss Natsumi called cowards ..." said Frog.  
"Grr ... you!" Giroro offended.  
An argument erupted Giroro and Keroro by argument. Pururu tried to break up the fight while Dororo sitting dreamily because he had been traumatized. Seeing this, Talolo feel nervous.

"Are they really friends?" Talolo asked surprised.

"Sigh ... they do not change ..." Pururu took out his breath.  
Pururu asked Talolo about Talolo's parents but Talolo said that his parents are gone.

"Why?" Pururu asked.  
"My parents died during the war here" "I'm alone ..." Talolo looks a little sad.  
But Talolo said he was not alone because he had his best friend, Haru so Talolo not so sad.  
"I adventure with Haru" Talolo smiled brightly.  
Pururu smiled at Talolo's joy. The fight stopped due to hear the conversation Pururu and Talolo.

Dororo was considering Talolo similar appearance Keroro but blue body.  
"He's similar to the Frog-kun, but he was always different ..." Dororo smiled.  
"Oh yeah?" Frog surprised.  
"He was always different from you, he's eager young man" Giroro said.

Haru and Talolo was asking time Momoka was sitting on the couch, drinking tea, befriend with Tamama and her bodyguard, Masayoshi.

"You want to know my past?" "Okay, you can ask me!" Momoka smiled.

"Yes, I want to ask about Momoka's bodyguard named Paul Moriyama and first love Big Brother!" Haru when writing memos.  
Haru wants to ask about Paul Moriyama for Momoka.

Momoka explained, Paul Moriyama is a butler's oldest friends parents but he is a great person and profisional! "  
"Paul is someone who is not defeated and strong!" Said Tamama.  
"Wow ... great!" Said Talolo.  
"How did he become a servant like that?" Asked Haru.  
"Because he is a friend of Mr. and Mrs. Nishizawa because they are fighting tournament; he was on the safe side Nishizawa family name!" Said Masayoshi.

"Then big sister's first love ..." "Can you tell me about the meeting?" Asked Haru was writing a memo. Momoka answered with a nod of her head.

Momoka tells Haru about her encounter with Fuyuki.

Once after leaving for Japan from France, Momoka moved to regular elementary schools in Japan. But Momoka was a little afraid when almost made fun of children her own age.

But the first meeting Momoka with Fuyuki, there they collide. After that, they got to know the first time. They begin to learn together, play together and stuff.

Momoka is influential with Fuyuki spirit. Momoka fell in love with Fuyuki since elementary school. Until junior high school, Momoka and Chiruyo join the club Occult with Fuyuki. Momoka very pleased at the side while Fuyuki's not forget memory.

"I'm really happy when helping with Fuyuki willing to do anything!" Momoka tells something to Haru.  
"Great, it's love is very strong yes!" Said Haru.  
"Oh yes, no ..." Momoka said.

"Why not sooner Momoka-neechan says love with your's first love?" Talolo asked.

"But the love was still having trouble ..." said Tamama.  
"I'm really a bitch ..." Momoka looked sad.  
"Fuyuki Maybe have a girlfriend or wife?" Tamama asked.  
"What happens if big sister Momoka can not say love at your first Love?" Asked Haru.

"I failed to say love because I parted with Fuyuki and friends in the past 3 years since I moved to France again to go to school!" Momoka said.  
"Momoka-neechan ..." Haru said.

"You think, who is Fukki's wife like that?" Tamama asked.  
"Something ..." Momoka think of one other time.  
Momoka never thought Nontlama was Fuyuki's wife but apparently she not Fuyuki's wife.  
"I think I've remembered who she likes Fuyuki but I can not remember clearly who!"

"Is that Aliza like Fukki?" Tamama asked trying to remember.  
"Aliza?" "Who is she?" Asked Haru.  
"What are you talking!" Ura Momoka emerged from self-Momoka when handling Tamama's head.

Haru was surprised to see a different attitude with Momoka who had Momoka.  
"Ah, excuse me!" "Am I being bad?" Momoka asked to panic and doubt.  
"The attitude was different from that!" Said Haru.  
"Ah ... Sorry!" "Forget about it!" Momoka shook her head.  
"I understand ..." Haru said.

"Mr. Masayoshi, anyone wants to ask you about your past," said Haru.

"Yes?" Mr. Masayoshi asked.  
"How long did you train to be a soldier?" Asked Haru.  
Masayoshida said he grew up in rural villages until he joined the army Nishizawa.

"Oh, you have school?" Asked Haru.  
"I've never been to school but I was taught in school Nishizawa company's army to be a soldier!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Then what are you useful?" Asked Haru.  
"My job is to keep the residence of Nishizawa and Nishizawa's family!" Masayoshi said.  
"Mr. Masayoshi, what was said by a senior last you?" Asked Haru.  
"Huh?" "Senior!" "Before he died, he told me ..." "He said I should be spirited warrior to protect someone or everyone else ...!" said Masayoshi.  
"Masayoshida-san ..." Momoka looked Masayoshida with pity.

"Oh yes, there I wanted to ask you, brother Tamama!" Talolo said.  
"I?" Tamama asked to show himself.  
"Yeah, about the life of big brother!" Said Talolo nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" "After I joined, I met with Sergeant Keroro!" "Gallant Sergeant was making me fall in love with him!" "I want to continue my love of Sergeant!" Tamama tell you something.

But all the dead silence and wonder.

"Why?" Tamama asked blinking.  
"Are you gay or not?" Said Talolo looked surprised by Tamama.  
"Huh ...!!"" Ah, okay! "" It's not that I say ... "Tamama be panic and shock. He then ran into the room.

"What happened to him?" Haru asked, surprised.  
"Haru, do not mind him, he's easy to panic ..." Momoka said.  
"Sister, thank you for your story yes!" Haru smiled sweetly.  
Momoka suddenly surprised to see a sweet smile Haru really like Fuyuki.

"What happened, Momoka-neechan?" Asked Haru.  
"It's okay ..." Momoka shook her head.  
"Then, we'll excuse!" Haru said as went with Talolo.  
"Bye!" Momoka said waving her hand.

Ura Momoka spoke in Momoka. "You bitch do not dare to say love to Fuyuki but Fuyuki had a wife, how?"  
"Yes, I'm really a bitch ..." Momoka looks weak. But attitudes Momoka too strong. "That boy really like the Fuyuki ..."  
"Why ... what do you mean?" Asked the puzzled blinks Ura Momoka.  
Momoka be silent and say it. "Yes you say, I'm a bitch ..." "I like Fuyuki but I can not say love because it's too late!"  
"Miss Momoka ...!" said Masayoshi.  
"It's okay, I've calmed down, Mr. Masayoshi!" Momoka smiled.

"Uh, I'll tell you about my past?!" Koyuki asked.  
"Yes, he lived in the village elder ninja!" "You know a lot about ninjas!" Haru replied.

"Well, all right!" Koyuki smiled.  
Koyuki tells the story of herself and her life experiences in the past to Haru.

Koyuki is living in the Ninja village behind the mountains, she had few friends, but she had never played with friends. Koyuki in Mukuro just friends, Hirogawa, Amahiro and Zeroyasha but she could be friends with a fellow ninja in her village. Koyuki was little time ever playing the snow with Mukuro. But now already eliminated ninja again, and Koyuki and other ninja moves throughout Japan to do the usual.

When told Koyuki, Haru was affected by the story. "Wow ... great!"  
"Koyuki-neechan, how do you move into town and have not met with a friend?" Haru asked to write his memo.  
"We parted each to get a job like learning at school and stuff!" Said Koyuki.  
"Before moving, Koyuki-neechan met with friends at the last?" Asked Haru.

"Yeah, last I and Dororo after Mukuro and Hirogawa go to town!"Koyuki said.

"I thought I could live in town but I can meet new friends like Natsumi!" "She was my best friend I've ever met, we often play together, talk together and help each other." Koyuki smiled at the sky.

"Well, if big sister had missed the ninja friends?" Asked Haru.  
"Yeah, I really miss Mukuro, Hirogawa, Zeroyasha and others!" Said Koyuki.

Talolo was asked Kururu in the control room. Kururu was nose while sitting in his chair.  
"You want me to tell me of my childhood, Khu khu ..?" Kururu said.  
"Yes, brother had some experience as a sergeant major!" Talolo answer when writing his memo.  
"Khu Khu ... ... as a boy I liked to make a research experiment but ..." Kururu said.  
"I understand ... if so, what your hobbies?" Asked Talolo was writing his memo.

"Khu ... Khu ... the right question!" "I like to eat because all kinds of cakes Curry, Curry Noodles, and Ice Curry!" "As I like to shower because ...!" laughter Kururu replied that strange.  
"Huh ... you like it all because ...?" Talolo asked blushing and confused.  
"Of course ... special!" Replied Kururu.  
"It's really weird he ..." Talolo thought Kururu was surprised when he saw a strange laughing.

"He was a jerk…"

The last, Haru asked Moa about the past and experience life. Moa's easy to inform himself or herself to Haru.  
"I was born a descendant of king Angol Moa planet destroyer ..."  
"Destroyer of planets?!" Haru asked, surprised.  
"Yes, if the planets are not inhabited, we'll destroy the planet!" Moa said.

"Huh ... family really weird ...!"Haru blinked in confused.  
"As a kid I was a toddler the first time I met with my uncle to come play with me!" Moa was touched.  
"Uncle?" "Who's that?" Asked Haru.  
"Sergeant's green!" Moa said.  
"Sergeant's green!" "You mean Sgt Frog?" Asked Haru was silent.

"Yes, I really fell in love with him!" "I want to be with him ..." Moa nodded her head.  
After hearing the story Moa, Haru was a dead silence. "Apparently there are a lot of weird but really the first time I heard!"

After interviews with everyone, Haru and Talolo are talking about the past of Natsumi and friends.

"It was a lot of strange People here was Moa-neechan, Kururu and Kak Tamama!" Talolo reading the memo.  
"True, but we've met many great people here!" Haru was sitting reading the memo.

Natsumi and Koyuki out to find Haru and Talolo.  
"Where Haru-kun?" Natsumi said.  
"Look at them!" Koyuki points. Talolo and Haru talk to each other on the submarine.

"Wow ... they are very friendly!"

"Yeah ..." Natsumi reminded Talolo and Haru very familiar about Fuyuki and Keroro.  
"Well, they really like it!"  
"Eh?" Said Koyuki.  
"I remember very familiar with Fuyuki and stupid Frog but they are too retarded" Natsumi said.  
Haru and Talolo met with Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"What?" Asked Haru.  
"You look familiar, yes!" Said Koyuki.

"Yes, we are good friends!" Haru nodded his head.  
"Yes ...!" Talolo nodded his head.  
"Are you not hostile to the alien invaders?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, I'm not at all consider Talolo as enemy but a friend!" Haru replied.

"I'm not the type of occupiers, but I wanted to become an assistant for the knowledge!" Said Talolo. "So ... a little different than before!" Natsumi smiled.  
"Uh, what do you mean, big sister?" Asked Haru.  
"Ah!" "Nothing, Haru!" "Oh yes, we had been looking for you because we want to call you for dinner!" Natsumi remember.  
"Fine!" Haru and Talolo participate.

At night, Natsumi and others were having dinner in a submarine. They ate together in a gang. After eating, Haru intend to ask one thing he knows yet.  
"Yes, what is your question, Haru?"Natsumi asked.  
"Who is Aliza's?"Haru asked.  
Everyone felt very lonely.

"Did I say that?" Haru blinked in surprise.  
"Why ask?" Giroro asked.  
"Because I want to know who she is Tama-chan say!" Haru replied.  
"Huh ... She is the type of person that is difficult to make friends!" Keroro said.

"I remember three years ago, When the war was, Aliza sacrificed herself until she disappeared ..." Natsumi said.  
"Aliza is scary once ...!"Tamama said.  
"But in fact she often is not evil because she's good and can be friends thanks to Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi.  
"Why?" Talolo asked.  
"He was long be friends with us but she was really a freak!" Natsumi said.

"What do you think about her, Momoka?" Koyuki said.  
"Eh?" "I think she was a frequently funny and kind of scary ..." Momoka said hesitantly.

"Grr ... Shit ... She grabbed my lover!!" Momoka Ura behind Momoka very angry character.

Natsumi catch up and say that perhaps Aliza is a pretty good friend, we get along with him while in our hearts will not forget her.

"When it comes Aliza, I felt something strange ..." said Dororo.  
"Weird?" Said Koyuki.  
"Remember the red-haired girl's best boss?" Dororo asked.  
"Oh, girl!" "Her style really like Aliza's but I do not know who exactly she is!" "I think she really feared ..." cool Giroro when wiping blades.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Haru.  
"The woman's eyes ..." Giroro remember.

In the commander's boss, Fuyuki Hinata (Evil) was drinking wine while sitting on the couch. Accompanied by Lilith at busy looking for information about a mysterious fugitive.

"Did you find anything?" Said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"No, my lord!" "At Large is full of mystery and out of nowhere!" Said Lilith.  
"Whew ...!"" It's time I'm going to bed! "" Lilith wait there! "Fuyuki as he stood from the couch.

"All right, sir ...!"'m Lilith bowed her head to give the honor.

Fuyuki (evil) came into his room to sleep while Lilith was standing as still as a statue. On top of Lilith, there is something that displaying a cross-shaped like a doll person. On the cross there was someone who displayed there haired girl like Aliza straight braid.  
Lilith suddenly said one word "master Fuyuki" even crucified girl said one word "Fuyuki". Is she really Aliza?

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	12. Chapter 12

Story 12: Chase a Dangerous Action

Kururu was checking the radar through the monitor.  
"Khu ...Khu ... how could the enemy know where we are?" Kururu was convinced there was something that bugged around these people.  
"It's impossible ... I can not realize what things are bugged ... ... Khu Khu!" Kururu sounds strange laughter.

Suddenly there was an alarm from Kururu's laptop. Kururu so shocked to see it. "Impossible ... No way they know we are around here" "How so?"  
Does Kururu bugged know something about the people?

On the way to Bituni Island, Natsumi and her friends were resting.  
"How long we will go to the island Bituni?" Tamama asked.  
"Khu ... khu ... approximately is 150 miles per 5 hour!" Kururu was checking the map through his creation engine.  
"Long time ...!" said Frog.  
"If we want a shortcut to the island Bituni, we must pass through the islands in here!" Kururu explained.

Natsumi was looking at the blue sea with Koyuki.  
"We have not reached the island Bituni?" Koyuki look at sea.  
"I think this trip for ten hours ..." Haru said.  
"Ten hours?!" Momoka asked blinking.  
"Long time ...!" said Koyuki.  
"So we have to wait for 5 days!" Natsumi said.  
"What if we caught the enemy?" Talolo asked anxiously.  
"No, we're not going to get caught!" Natsumi smiled.

"Khu ... Khu ... don't happy or believe once ..." Kururu suddenly appeared.  
"Kururu?!" "What do you mean, Kururu?" Natsumi asked.  
"The enemy will still be looking for us and know where we are!" Replied Kururu.  
"It's impossible ... how can that be?" Momoka asked.

"He is right, it's something that the bugs around us!" Giroro was rubbing his gun with a wipe.  
Natsumi asked, "What seems this bug?"  
"We have to find all but there's nothing!" Keroro said.

"When we found out, how to deal with creatures that send?" Haru asked.  
"Red Keron was named Lizeze is stronger than its members' Giroro nervous.  
"Not just him, there are three very powerful members of our" Dororo said.  
Natsumi and others feel what they should do.

Moa suddenly appeared to tell bad news to Natsumi and others.

Moa says to everyone that the enemy came again.  
"What!" Said Natsumi and others shocked.  
"Damn ... we again caught!" Giroro carrying guns.  
"We must escape before they come here!" ordered Keroro.  
"Yes, uncle!" Moa raised her hand. Moa then went back into the control room to tell Masayoshi to try to go as soon as possible.

Jet Fighter who Lin climbed is lurking submarine.  
Lin told Urda through Mic. "I've found that submarine!"  
"Good, go!" Urda said using Mic.  
"All right!" Helped Lin.

"How can they track us?" Giroro asked curiously. Giroro so tense when he saw something, and then use binoculars to see what he saw. UFO turns out that the main enemy mounted Keroro platoon who had defeated them.

"No ...!" said Giroro nervous.  
"What do you mean, Giroro?" Natsumi said.  
"The main enemies of us!" Giroro said.  
"The main enemy ... Isn't ..." Natsumi became tense.  
"We must quickly run!!" Keroro yelled. The submarine was submerged under the sea

"Looks like they want to run away again ... ... Khe Khe ..." Keruru're checking out through the monitor.  
"HAHAHA ....They like ants!" "We have fun making fun of them ...!" Lizeze stuck his tongue.  
"Hehe ... I wanted to fight but be fun!" Beriri said.  
Jishosho was standing upside down on the control room.  
Keruru was checking the map on the monitor.  
"They seem to go to the south ..."

"South?" Lizeze asked.  
"Looks like they have a purpose ..." said Keruru.  
"Remember the boss says, we have to catch them alive, although we can torture them!" "Lizeze laughing ...!" HAHA.

Lizeze pressed the button to fire missiles at the submarine. Start the missile from the UFO's glide Lizeze platoon.

"Looks like they fired missiles at us!" Moa was checking the monitor.  
"What!?" Giroro asked surprised.  
"Masayoshi, avoid fast!" Momoka command.  
"Yes I know!" Masayoshi try to avoid missile by driving the submarine.

Missile near Keroro platoon's submarine and then blow up the rocks so that popping a big smoke.  
"Damn ... my rocket was failure!" Lizeze said.

Having seen the incident, Keroro and the others feel tense.  
"It's really scary...!" Tamama was horror.  
"Hey, press the button!" Kururu asks Masasyohida pressing the blue button.  
"This?" Masayoshi is to press blue button.  
Exit the propeller from the rear of the submarine, then turned around so that the submarine can quickly move to stay away. The submarine was quickly moved to places far away.  
"Jeez ... speed submarines wonderful ...!" Keruru check the monitor.  
"Let it go, we know where they are, Ha ha!" smirking Lizeze.  
"Huh ... I want to fight them!" Beriri seemed satisfied.

The submarine was hiding behind a giant rock island. Inside the submarine, the Frog and his friends held a meeting on the critical issues.  
"What we always avoid them?" Moa asked curiously.  
"Kururu said, the enemies know where we are now tapping a bug in all around us!" Giroro said.

"What we have to find a wire?"  
"Kururu, are not you a genius, but do not know where the bug?"Keroro angry is asked Kururu.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I don't really know the future of this ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.

"What we have time to go to the island Bituni?" Tamama asked.  
"We should have the current speed as it says this map!" Momoka said.

Kururu explains, "Khu ... Khu ... we travel close enough to the southeast, but we need a long time!"  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"I think we have to deal with the enemies will still come after us all!" Replied Kururu.

"That's true, how do we fight a lot of soldiers as well as the main enemy," said Koyuki. "Maybe you can go to the flow speed, let alone I will fight!" Said Giroro was sitting.  
"What do you mean, Giroro?" Said Frog blink.

"Not if you own, which may be at war with many troops?" Natsumi asked, could not accept Giroro's action.  
"Natsumi, I know you will not let me fight but believe me, you should go to the flow velocity!" "I'm really serious!" Giroro is talking to Natsumi.  
"You do not need to own, but ..." Natsumi said.  
"True, but all for the good of your brother, Fuyuki!" Giroro said.

Hearing the words Giroro, Natsumi is so quiet.  
"Our goal is to save Fuyuki, remember?" "Therefore, all of which must be to protect Natsumi ... and everyone!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi finally let Giroro do as he pleases.

"Then, I'll help!" Dororo intervene.  
"Dororo, you ...!" said Giroro.  
"I do not want you to be alone so I'll help you ...!" Dororo want to help Giroro more serious.  
Dororo asked permission to Koyuki to help Giroro facing enemies.  
"We'll come back safely!" "You have to flow speed to get to the island Bituni!" Dororo sure.  
Koyuki nodded her head. "Yeah, be careful but we believe you can do!"

"Giroro, Dororo, you okay?" Asked Keroro is bit worried.  
"No need to worry, you have to speed the flow to find your best friend!" Giroro said. "Giroro ...!"Keroro said.  
"Hey, they come again!" Moa talk when there is critical.

"How many hours they come here?" Keroro said.  
"They will come in 4 hours!" Moa said.  
"Good, we can gain time," said Giroro raised the gun.  
"Come on, we are dealing with them!" Dororo said.

"Are you okay?" Pururu asked anxiously.  
"We're fine, you have to be quick to speed the flow!" Giroro said.  
"Okay but be careful!" Keroro allow Giroro and Dororo to facing the enemy.  
"Ok!" Giroro and Dororo raised their hand to give respect.  
Giroro and Dororo left submarine of Keroro Platoon.

"What if they do not survive?" Momoka asked.  
"I do not know!" Koyuki says.  
"Kururu, it's time to go into the flow speed!" Frog is command.  
"Khu ... Khu ... very well!" Kururu participate.  
The submarine was now gone.

Dororo and Giroro saw that submarine had already left.  
"Hopefully they can go to the island Bituni ...!" said Giroro.  
"Yeah, I wish ..." Dororo expect Koyuki and others can go straight to the Bituni Island.  
Giroro and Dororo plan to trap enemies with extended time.

In the boss's room Fuyuki (Evil), Fuyuki was drinking wine with spree. was accompanied by Lilith the quiet. Suddenly, she comes through the big screen in front of Fuyuki (Evil).

"Mr. Commander, the fugitive was not able to do anything like Lizeze Platoon and easy to catch them!" "Lizeze's forces will catch them with ease!"

"Good, small mice will not escape from our hands all ...!"" Hahaha ...!" Fuyuki grinned.  
Fuyuki (Evil) ordered her to tell that the troops and Lizeze platoon should be brought them alive.

In the middle of the ocean, the submarine continued to dive into the sea to get to the flow velocity.

"Soon the ...!" said Masayoshi through mikromic.  
"Looks like we're close to the flow velocity," said Frog.  
Natsumi was worried Giroro and others.  
"Natsumi?" Koyuki looked at Natsumi.  
"Is Giroro and Dororo okay?" Natsumi asked.  
"They must be fine ...!" said Koyuki sure.  
"But a lot of enemies who come, how only two people?" Natsumi worried.  
"Indeed ..." said Koyuki.  
"We just ran ...!" said Momoka.

Natsumi heard it from Momoka.  
"Momoka, you say we just run away?" Natsumi asked.  
"Huh?" "Yes ...!" Momoka said.  
"We just ran but impossible ... not good for running ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi changed her mind to get out of the submarine.  
"Where you going, Natsumi?" Momoka asked.  
Natsumi tell that she is want to save Giroro and Dororo with her own.

"Natsumi ..."  
Koyuki decided to go with Natsumi. "I want to come with you!" "I do not run!" "I'm against the death ya my friends!"  
"Koyuki ..." "Well, all right!" Natsumi smiled nodding her head.

Natsumi turned into a knight pla Gundam made by Kururu then flew up with Koyuki wearing kite flying.

They left all the people in the submarine to help Giroro and Dororo.  
"They're gone ..." said Frog.  
"Are they okay?" Asked Haru.  
"I think they'll be fine!" Momoka said sure.

"Well, we have to go with them to help!" Pururu said.  
"Huh ... you coming?!" Keroro blinked  
"Yeah, do not you right as commander?" Pururu is answer to Keroro.  
"Oh, that's right!" "All right!" "We must help them fight the evil enemies!" Keroro-style captain  
"Yeah!" Everyone on alert.

Fighter forces and warships continued to sail on the sea. On the deck of ships, ocean Urda was checking to make sure there is a fugitive through the binoculars.

"Lin, Lun, you've found the location where they are?" Urda said when called by mobile phone.  
"They're in a location south 5R...!" Lin is to check the radar for bugs.  
"Well, we can catch them so they will not get away from us!" Urda said, smiling.  
"I will chasten frogs that!" Urda grumbled.

There are foam pieces thrown to the deck, suddenly grew green plants that meet the ship. There was a shocking incident.

After seeing the incident, Urda shocked.  
"What happened?" "Where's it from?"  
"There seems to throw the seeds into this deck!" The men reported to Urda.

"WHAT?!" "SEEDS?!" Urda said blinking in surprise.  
"Hey, look!" Exclaimed one of the fruit.  
Monster carrion flower shape has grown from the seeds of plants of sweet potato on the boat.  
"Roaaar ...!!" raging monster.  
The monster was to get out the seeds into the army aircraft. Many aircraft are blown seeds removed and then the monster falling in the sea.

"God ...!!" Lin said.  
"Almost alone, he was able to shoot the seeds weird!" Lun surprise.  
"Everyone, attack!" Urda is command.  
All of the men attacked the strange plants by fire.  
"How so?" Urda said.  
Urda realized something and saw something floating on the sea with binoculars. It turned out there were floating Giroro riding machine red light.

"Hi ... it was a red frog!" "So what he did!"

Giroro raised his hand to grasp something.  
"What's that?" Urda asked surprised.  
Apparently it was a bomb trigger device button is pressed Giroro.  
"Oh ... no!" Urda panic.

Suddenly one ship that exploded one by one.  
"When did it happen?" Urda said.  
Urda so sorry then called robot. Golden robots have arrived, Urda jumped him and went into the cockpit to move the robot.  
"Watch out you!!" "Will I attack you to shreds!"

Giroro holding a rifle and pistol use wings to fly, then began Giroro is fighting Urda's robot. They fight ensued increasingly tense.

Lun and Lin moves robots to help Urda against Giroro, but Dororo appeared in the sky.

"I don't let you attack him!"

Dororo is using giant shiruken to throw at the robots. Twins were trying to avoid the attack. Then they fight Dororo, who was carrying the knife.

Suddenly the Lizeze platoon's UFO came. The battle between property Urda's robot and Giroro is stopped.  
"Code Red ... they're coming!" Dororo is tense.  
"I think we have to deal with them!" Giroro said

"Lizeze?!" Urda said.  
"Let us fight them even if you do not disturb us!" Lizeze is through walki talky.

"What?" "Sigh, I understand!" Urda said in unison.  
Urda ordered Lun and Lin to retreat. That robots is withdraw on Lizeze's orders.

"Giroro ..." Dororo said.  
"I knew I was going to die-hard with my life!" Giroro said.

Lizeze and his member are down from the UFO.

"HAHA ... you want to lose it?" Lizeze is grinning broadly.  
"Your laugh was crazy right!" Giroro felt sick.  
"Hehehe ... I want to beat them!" Belili said, smiling broadly.  
"Okay, now we attack!" Lizeze ordered its members to strike. Lizeze Platoon attacked Giroro and Dororo. Is Giroro and Dororo can beat Platoon Lizeze?

Giroro fired at Lizeze with weapons but unfortunately Lizeze can avoid it easily.  
Beriri suddenly appeared behind Giroro.  
"When did he do?" Giroro shock  
Beriri hit Giroro's cheek so Giroro fell but he managed to survive.  
Giroro fired his gun in the direction Beriri but Beriri able to withstand the bullets with bullets catch.  
Giroro tense while watching it. "No way ... impossible!"  
Beriri and Lizeze prepared to fight Giroro.

Dororo fight with fellow ninja Jishosho. Dororo threw shiruken toward Jishosho, but Jishosho able to cut shiruken using a sickle in his hand. Jishosho threw Blitzkrieg toward Dororo. Dororo resist the attack with a knife, but the knife was broken by lightning attack.

Suddenly came aids to the rescue aid Dororo and Giroro. Natsumi and Koyuki are came together to help them fight against the enemies. Koyuki took the ice moves to disrupt Jishosho's attacks. The attack stopped Jishosho's moves thanks to Koyuki's ice attack.

"Miss Koyuki ..." Dororo is almost attacked by Jishosho.  
"I decided to help, Dororo!" Koyuki said.  
"Thank you, lady Koyuki!" Dororo is nodding his head.

Natsumi using laser gun to shoot at Beriri and Lizeze. Beriri and Lizeze avoid laser attacks.  
"Grr ...That girl again!" Cried Beriri.  
"They came to attack us but they're not going to beat us!" "Hehe ... just so they come, HAHA!" Lizeze smiled sarcastically.  
Natsumi is mean beat Lizeze Platoon with a friend.  
"Hehehe ... words can too!" Lizeze laughed.  
Their struggle ensued increasingly tense. Will this fight be resolved?

Spy tools that form Kururu's head to stake it. "I fight like hell, Khu...khu!"  
"The race was truly horrible ..." Keroro said.  
"They're just four, how to fight the enemies of the tough!" Pururu worried.

"Oh, how?" "You said, in serious danger," Moa feel anxious.  
"Damn ... they could-be invincible!" Tamama is tense.

"Then, I will intervene!" Momoka decides to help them.  
"How can you fight them?" Asked Haru.  
"Do not worry, I've got a robot in a capsule that was borrowed from Kururu!" Momoka said.  
"Wait, no mistaking that robots time we climbed our first meeting!" Talolo is to points.

Kururu suddenly realized something when Talolo said so.  
"I'm leaving!" Momoka said.  
"I'm coming too!" Tamama excited.  
"Wait!"Kururu stop Momoka and Tamama want to go.  
"What, Kururu?" Momoka asked.  
"It's better you do not need to go!" Replied Kururu.  
"What do you mean?" Momoka asked.  
"Why?" Tamama not understand why Kururu's reason.  
"Finally I know the bug!" Kururu said.  
"Really?" Keroro said.  
"Sure, but I have a plan ..." Kururu said.  
"What plans?" Asked Frog blinked confused.

When the fight, Giroro suddenly get a signal from the Keroro Platoon.  
"What?" Giroro looked at the monitor connected to the Keroro Platoon.  
"Looks like Kururu already know where the bug!" Said Frog.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi.  
"Of course, but Kururu says ..." said Keroro.  
Keroro whispering to Giroro and Natsumi's after that.

"What!" "Is he crazy?" Giroro asked.  
Within hours of the monitor, Keroro replaced with Kururu to speak.  
"Khu ... khu ... if not, you can't go to the island Bituni, how?" Kururu said.

Natsumi was thinking was to make a decision.

Finally, Natsumi decides to vote back. Giroro too.  
Natsumi and her friends are retreat from the fight.

"You're withdraw?!" Beriri asked.  
"Hehehe ... I will not let you get away!" Lizeze said.  
Koyuki and Dororo using solar style to make all the enemy can not see. The enemies were closing because they can't see the sunlight issued earlier Koyuki and Dororo.

After the light was gone, Natsumi and the others had disappeared.  
"Damn ... they disappear again!  
"That was what it was," said Lizeze.  
"That stance sun ..." replied Jishosho.  
"Huh, I told you they were not going away!" "Keruru, where is the position fugitives?" Asked Lizeze through mirc.  
Keruru told Lizeze that them marks to the west.  
Lizeze ordered its members to go to the west to catch the fugitives. Urda's armys too.

Forces Lizeze and Urda's troops found a small island.

"They go there?" Urda by walki Talky to Lizeze.  
"Hehehe ... I know they're not going to get away again!" Lizeze smiled broadly.  
Lizeze and troops landed on the island to find the fugitive.  
"Where they are now," said Lizeze.  
"Huh ... it seems there close to us!" Said Keruru bring tools radar bug.  
"What," asked Lizeze.  
"Looks like something in the bushes!" Beriri find something.

Apparently it was a bomb with new bugs to be picked.  
"OH MY GOD ... It's a bomb!!" Beriri shocked.  
"WHAT?!" Lizeze asked surprised.  
Suddenly the bomb was detonated on an island until the aircraft or sea vessel.

Urda was surprised to see it.  
"The island exploded?!" Said Lin surprised.  
"How so?" Asked Lun surprised too.  
"What happened?!" Urda said.

Urda realized there was a trap them because they know that a tracking device. "Damn ... they trick us!"  
"Are they ...?" asked Lin.  
"Yeah, they've noticed a bug!" Urda said.  
After the bomb exploded, the Lizeze Platoon shattered and floating in the sea but they are still alive.  
"Grr ... Watch out you!" "I'll get you!!" "I'll kill YOU!!" Grumbled Lizeze with anger.

Rachel told the bad news to Fuyuki (Evil) about it.

"WHAT?!" "My best forces for a bomb blast destroyed!?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, but they are still alive, maybe we will restore them!" "Fugitives seem to know a tracking device, so they set a trap!" She explained.  
"Damn!" Fuyuki (Evil) sorry when throwing his glass down so that the glass broke.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith said.

At current speed, Natsumi and others were told that a tracking device in the robot time to meet with Haru and Talolo.  
"So the robot is fitted a tracking device!?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, all the robots installed a tracking device in order to find a place that will not escape from their hands!" Kururu explained.  
"Kururu, so you set a trap for them to come because it was a tracking device," said Giroro.  
"Yes, I deliberately put a bomb on a small island to deceive them!" Kururu said. "Bomb?!" Said Natsumi was silent.  
"Do they not come after us again?" Momoka asked.  
"Maybe, we'll have a problem ...!" Kururu was nose replied.

"Kururu-san, you are great yes!" Moa say in front of Kururu.  
Kururu looked Moa's face is full of light. When saw Moa's face full of light, so Kururu is rigid and Kururu's glasses arrived broken and faint.  
"Kururu?!" Moa is blinking in surprise.

"Now we are free from pursuing the enemies!" Haru said with relief.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi smiled nodding her head.

Then Masayoshi told Natsumi and friends that they were close Bituni island waters.  
"Hooray ... we are already on the island Bituni now!" Said Frog proud. His friends'm happy.

"Soon we will go to the island Bian until the city Wayan!"Masayoshi said while driving a submarine.  
Natsumi hoped she would meet Saburo-Senpai and Donny-San (Saburo's twin brother) there.  
"Saburo-Senpai!" "Donny-san!" "I'll meet you there!" Natsumi seemed to miss the twin brothers in her heart. More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	13. Chapter 13

Story 13: Forgetten Voice

In the fog, Natsumi was standing in the temple sekelilingi many Buddhist statues.  
"Where am I?" Natsumi asked, looking around at the temple.  
Natsumi saw a young man standing in front of giant Buddhist statue of the god form of white-robed women. The young man is Saburo!

"Saburo-Senpai!"

Natsumi intend ran toward Saburo. Suddenly there was someone call Saburo, Natsumi stopped by the sound of it.

Apparently Saburo's little Brother, Hasan when he ran through Natsumi.

"Gosh!" Natsumi is blinking in surprise.  
Natsumi realized she could not see the presence of others. Then there was a more like Donny, Saburo's twin brother.

"Big Bro, what are you doing here?" Hasan said.  
"Well, I'm just praying here so that my request will be answered!" Saburo replied.  
"Demand?" Said Hasan.  
Donny asked Saburo about Saburo's request.  
"Sorry, it's a secret!" Saburo is smiled.  
"Huh ... my brother did not want to say?" Hasan said sorry to his face is swell.  
"Haha ... sorry, Big bro just kidding!" "I'II going to answer the real you!" Saburo laughing, smiling.

Saburo replied, "I would wish is to realize a dream of someone who I like ..."  
"To realize one's dream of a?" "Who's that?" Asked Donny.  
"Later you'll know one later!" Said Saburo smiled.

Saburo questioned the two brothers about their request.  
"I want to stay in Japan to learn all kinds in there!" "If it's big, I want to be a famous artist in the world!" Hasan was innocent.  
"Well, if you want to study in Japan, you have to try harder!" Saburo scratching Hasan's head.  
"Yeah, sure!" Hasan said, nodding his head.  
"Donny, then you?" Said Saburo.  
"Me too, I want to be a poet as you!" Said Donny.  
"Eh?" "Why did you become like that?" Said Saburo blinked in surprise.  
"Well, the secret!" Donny is red-faced.  
"Why brother's face is red," said Hasan.  
"Ah!" "Nothing!" Said Donny laughed.

Natsumi smiled at the brothers together. Natsumi saw the face of the giant Buddhist statue at her. Suddenly the light that surrounds Natsumi. "Waa ...!"Natsumi exclaimed in surprise.

Natsumi is wake up with surprise. Natsumi actually realized she was just dreaming.

"This is really a dream ..." Natsumi surprised. Natsumi then wondered if she would meet with Saburo-Senpai.

On one day, the submarine was headed to the island Bituni by sea.  
"Soon we will go to the island Bituni!" Moa was checking the radar.  
"Soon we will be approaching the island Bituni!" Haru said.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
"If you met him, what do you think Natsumi-san?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, I want to see what he looks like!" "We had not met ..." Natsumi replied pounding.  
"If Saburo-san and Donny-san, Hasan-kun in the future, means Saburo-san and Donny-san 36-year-old, while Hasan-kun was 31-year-old!" Says Moa.  
"I think I want to see what their future is" Natsumi pounding.  
Without realizing it, Giroro very sad because they feel invisible by Natsumi.

At headquarters, there are many prisoners are being held in prison. They are chained in prison. There were also Kogoro and Viper chained.

"Damn ... damn!!" Viper is complain.  
Suddenly there was a guard who whipped the Viper with a whip.  
"Aah!!" Viper screaming in pain.  
"Do not make a fuss!" A guard whips said roughly.

After the guards left the prison whip, the Viper seemed almost in pain.  
"Grr ...!"" Look out! "Viper angry.  
"Viper, do so!" Kogoro said.  
"Why?" "You're the surrender!" Viper asked grumbling.  
"Do not worry, this will quickly resolved ..." Kogoro said.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Viper asked.  
"Surely they will finish it ..." Kogoro feel confident once.  
"Huh ... yes Keron enemy " called Viper.  
"Whatever you said, but I believe in them ..." Kogoro said.  
Kogoro expect Frog and his friends can do.

Rachel walked into Fuyuki (evil)'s room's to report something.  
"What else do you information?" Fuyuki (evil) said.  
"I feel a fugitive to go to the south from the beginning!" She explained.  
"South?" "What do you mean?" Fuyuki said.  
"I do not understand why they went to the south!" Rachel replied.

"Maybe they went to a place in the south!" Thought Lilith when checking information reported on the computer. Lilith pressed the button to bring up the big screen with a picture of the map. Fugitive was shown off to the unknown currents to head south.  
"Current what?" Asked Rachel.  
"I think it is the flow speed!" Lilith said.  
"Flow velocity?!" Said Fuyuki and Rachel.  
"Yeah, sure they go to many Pacific islands," said Lilith explains that when using the computer.

"For what it wanted to go to the Pacific islands like that?" She asked curiously.  
"Maybe they are not people from outside but they were out of nowhere!" Fuyuki thought.  
"How to find fugitives?" "Difficult to find them in many islands," said Rachel.  
"Do not worry, we have a base over there!" "Contact them at their respective headquarters on some island!" Command Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Okay, I understand!"'m Rachel bowed her head. Then she left the room Fuyuki (Evil).

Natsumi and her friends had come to the mainland island Bituni, and their soon to the little village close to the mountain. But Natsumi never thought the village like that. Apparently the little village was deserted and not inhabited.

"What the hell!" "Why is this?" Natsumi surprised when turned to the left and right.  
"Strange, should be lots of kids playing here and a lot of busy!" "But here it quiet now, why?" Dororo said looking around.  
Giroro find rice fields appear drought and not maintained.  
"Rice drought ..." said Giroro.  
"What's going on here?" Momoka asked.  
"Impossible ... first Saburo-senpai and his brothers played in here!" "Why is this quiet village," said Natsumi did not believe.

Koyuki suddenly heard a voice from nowhere.  
"Shh ... I heard that!" Koyuki tries to hear sounds from nearby.  
"What, Miss Koyuki?" Dororo asked.  
"As the voice of a young man who spoke the sentences ..." said Koyuki.  
"Youth?" "Ah, Saburo-Senpai!" Natsumi feels familiar voice.

"Birds flying in the sky while the sun  
illuminated white water so lighter ".

"Ah!" "That sounds of Saburo-Senpai!" Natsumi said.  
"What!" Said everyone.  
Natsumi replied with a nod of her head because she knows  
sound familiar like Saburo.  
Giroro tried to check the village to search for the origin  
voice.

A few seconds Giroro have checked this little village.  
Then Giroro find a radio that looked damaged tape.  
Giroro trying to set the tape but not the same radio  
it works.

"It is impossible ...!"

Giroro surprised to hear the sound again. "That voice ..."  
Giroro see the broken radio voice rang not with astonishment.  
"It's impossible ... how can that be?" "Where did that voice?" "What happened?"Asked in surprised.

Giroro is to get out of the village houses.  
"You find something, Giroro?"Keroro asked.  
"This little village there is one radio but the radio is broken!"  
"The voice did not come from a radio tape but from a  
somewhere else! "said Giroro.  
"No way ..." Natsumi said.

"Does that sound comes from electricity?" Moa asked curiously.

"Maybe it was the voice of the electricity in there ..." Haru saw electric poles in front of the street.  
"Well, maybe the sound was coming from there, why do not we check in there?" Pururu think.  
"Sure enough, here near the small town where Saburo-Senpai live!" Natsumi remember.  
"Khu ... khu ... there's something wrong ...!" exclaimed Kururu.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Giroro asked.  
"I do not know, maybe my feelings ..." Kururu said.

Natsumi and her friends decided to go to town, but the Frog and the other uses to anitbarrier so not seen.  
Natsumi and the others went to a small town to find a Saburo's voice there.  
After Natsumi and her friends go, there was a mysterious man who watched them with hiding behind the tree. Who was that mysterious man? Are they going to meet with Saburo? Is there Saburo?

Natsumi and her friends had found a small town named town of Wayan. But Natsumi and her friends were surprised to see the city turned out a few people and very quiet.

"What happened to this town?" Said Koyuki.  
"Strange, should be a lot of people trooped in here!" Natsumi said.

There were fish shop, only a fish drought. At the grocery store, there are also drought and less.  
"It's impossible ... is not possible, unlike in this market when we go!" Koyuki surprised.  
"What happened?" Asked Tamama surprised (Anti barrier).  
"There the houses that have been damaged ..." Dororo said.  
"There is also a dirty river!" Pururu see dirty river.

"It is impossible ... This river was once clean but not be like this!" Keroro is amazed.  
"Why do not we go to Saburo's house?" Giroro asked.  
"That's right, Giroro!" Said Natsumi.

Now they go to Saburo's house.  
Without known, there was a man who accidentally saw Natsumi and friends, then he smiled.Who was that mysterious man? What links a mysterious man with Natsumi and friends?

Natsumi and her friends were shocked to see that it is not presumed. There has long Saburo's house old and not inhabited again.  
"No way ...!" Natsumi said in shock.  
"Then, how about Saburo-san, Donny-san and Hasan-kun?" Moa worried.  
"Why is there such a thing?" Giroro asked.

"I think I heard the voice again!" Kururu heard the instrument in his head.  
"Saburo-Senpai's voice again?!" "Where does it come from?" Natsumi said.  
"Is it from inside the house?" Talolo think.  
"We try to just go in there to check in there?" Pururu asked.  
"Um, right!" "I'm anxious to Saburo-Senpai, Donny and Hasan!" Natsumi is going into the house Saburo.

Natsumi was worried once at Saburo-senpai and his brothers.

After Natsumi and her friend went into the old house Saburo, Kururu is still worried about his friend.  
"Is he okay?" Kururu asked to see the sky.  
Kururu remember before separation, Saburo never considered a good friend, he meets a good feeling to him.

In the past, Kururu asked Saburo about something he want to ask.  
"Why do you think of something on it?" Kururu asked.  
"Actually, I think a lot of things ..." Saburo looking up.  
"Why?" Kururu said.  
"I have to do something ..." Saburo is to answer.  
Saburo said goodbye to his good friend to say hello.  
Kururu recall the past, Kururu not understand what was said Saburo difficult to understand.

Natsumi and the others went into Saburo's house for clues or something. In Saburo's house, the room becomes empty.  
"This house is empty ..." Tamama see around.

"Where Saburo and his brothers to go?" Giroro see around in the house.  
Natsumi gloomy bear to see Donny's room was empty. "This room is not going to forget Donny!" "What's going on here?"

"Why? Talolo find a photograph that is dirt on the floor. Talolo remove dust from a photo.  
"Hey, look at this!" Talolo showed a photo to Natsumi.  
Apparently, a picture image Saburo with his brothers in view of the sea.  
"That's the image that I captured ..." Natsumi smiled as she looked at the photograph that will not be forgotten.  
"Looks like they moved to a place ..." Koyuki think.

Natsumi looked sad as shed tears.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro looked Natsumi sad.  
Giroro asked everyone to go to another city.

Finally they leave Saburo's old house to go to another city.

Natsumi and everyone are around small town to look for information. Tamama see any restaurant, then ask the others into the restaurant.  
"Why are we to that restaurant?" "You want to eat there?" Momoka asked.  
"I'm hungry!" Tamama said.  
"Actually we have not eaten today ..." Natsumi feel hungry.  
"That's true, we should go to the restaurant!" Haru said.

"Come on, we went to the restaurant!" Said Frog.  
"Wait, but what if we ate there later found out?" Dororo asked.  
"Eh?" Asked Keroro blinked in surprise.  
"Yes, if we found out, how?" Pururu asked.  
"Oh ... what?" Asked Keroro annoyed.  
"Sigh…Later we will bring food to you!" Natsumi said.  
"Really?" "Thank you, Miss Natsumi!" Keroro to show my face intently.

Natsumi and everyone went into the restaurant, there are many people who were watching them when they eat.  
"Hii ...!"" What the hell?! "Momoka felt watched the people.

Natsumi asked for food and drink to the servant woman.  
"Why do they always stare at us?" Moa asked anxiously.  
Giroro always watching the situation because he had to protect Natsumi from danger.  
"It's really scary in here!" Said Frog.  
"Isn't you begging here!?" Asked Giroro grumbling.

The maid brought food to Natsumi and friends. They began to eat together, Keroro and his friends secretly undetected fed many people.

On the back of Natsumi and friends, there are three people talking while drinking a little drunk.  
"Hehe ... very nice!" One of the drinkers were laughing uproariously.  
"Huh ... here there are beautiful girls!" Small bearded drinker seemed drunk.  
"Hey, want to know?" Asked drinker who wore a white T-shirt.  
"Know what?" Asked the drinker.  
"The young gray haired Japanese crossbred annoying ..." replied drinkers wearing a white shirt.

Natsumi so excited when heard one word from the drinkers about the boy with gray hair that is Saburo.  
"Huh ... it's the Japanese shonen is cool-looking artists!" "I do not remember his name when I was in 2nd grade in high school but he not care!" "Although the twin brother to protect and defend him!" Said drinker little beard.  
"Strangely, no one remembered him, including us" drinkers drunk grin.  
"Actually, he looks a coward!" "We think he's 'forgotten people'" said the man chuckled drinkers.

Natsumi so excited when I heard the words 'forgotten people' that Saburo was a forgotten man.

"Twelve years ago, that man were leaving the house, disturbing family ..." said drinkers wearing a white shirt.  
"The Japanese are truly sad ...!" said a small bearded drinker.  
They always laugh.

Hearing that, Natsumi so sorry when handling the glass with a big hug.  
"Why?" "Natsumi?" Koyuki asked to see Natsumi's conditions.  
Natsumi stood up and faced with three drinkers.  
"Natsumi?!" Giroro said.

"What is it, pretty girl?" Said a little tipsy drinkers.  
Natsumi looked angrily at the three drinkers. "Grr ... too much of you!" "Saburo-Senpai's not like that!" "You guys really embarrassing!"  
"Uh, what do you mean?" Asked one of the red-faced drinkers.  
"I want to touch your thigh ..." said the drunker approached Natsumi.  
"Moron Pervert!" Natsumi to kick drinker's face with her foot so that the drinkers had fallen until the table was broken.  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" drinkers wearing a white shirt, blinking in suprised.

Three drinkers took out knives and sharp weapons to commit armed robbery Natsumi.  
Koyuki throwing mini balls at third drinkers.  
Suddenly mini balls it took to make three drinkers smoke shocked and panicked. Koyuki dragged out Natsumi of the restaurant.  
"We ran out of here!"  
After that, there was a mysterious man to lead their action.

Natsumi and her friends ran to the intersection that there is a group of thugs who had been drinking after them. Giroro throw bombs to stop the pursuit. Thug group panicked when the bomb exploded. But just a little bomb. Groups of thugs that keep pursuing them.  
"Damn ... they're after us!" Haru said.  
"How can we hide?" Asked Frog frantic.

A girl was screaming at Natsumi and the other "Come with me!"  
Natsumi and the others followed the little girl. The little girl told Natsumi and others entered the house-sized so group of thugs that do not know it. It is now safe at all.

"Looks like we're safe ..." Masayoshi checked out through the window.  
"Sigh .. almost!" Momoka exclaimed out breath.  
"Thank you, little girl!" "What's your name?" Moa said, smiling.  
"My name is Rina!" Said Rina introduce herself.  
"Sweet girl ..." Dororo smiled.

"Natsumi, why do you?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi so pale. "Saburo-Senpai's not like that ..."  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.

"You live with anyone?" Says Moa.  
"Daddy!" Said Rina.  
"What happened to your mother?" Momoka asked. Rina said, her mother died of the disease.  
"Oh ... we respectively grief!" Momoka feel pity.  
"Then, where is your dad?" Momoka asked.  
Rina said, that her father would soon return.

In the afternoon, Rina's father wore a jacket and cover your head like a black hat had come home.  
"Daddy's home!" Rina's Daddy is to bring groceries.  
"Daddy!" Rina said.  
"Rina, you've done what I tell you?" Daddy asked to Rina.  
"Yeah, Dad!" "I've done as my father says," Rina nodded her head.

Natsumi and her friends met with Rina's Father. Until he saw the Frog Rina with no and his group was very surprised because that man could see them.  
"You can see them?!" "You're not afraid of them?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, I remember you space frog friends with big bro Jimmy!" "But it seems you do not remember me!" Said Rina's father smiled.  
"What, Isn't you ask ...?!" Natsumi became aware.

It turned out that person was Saburo and Donny's younger brother, Hasan! Jimmy was actually the original name of Saburo. "Apparently you Hasan, yes!" Kururu said.  
"Thank God, you're safe!" "You're a big a father!" Natsumi-looking miss.  
"Wow ... I remember you a merry little since then!" "Now you're great!" Said Koyuki.  
"Oh, I've grown up now ...!" Hasan scratched his head.  
"Now you've got a child huh?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, she is Rina, my daughter!" Hasan said.

"Oh, you want to meet with Big bro Jimmy and Donny-nii san?"

"Yes, we need to talk to them ..." Koyuki said.  
Hasan became depressed.  
"What's wrong, Hasan?" Momoka asked.  
"I guess you can't see the brother Donny and brother Jimmy!" Hasan said.

"Then, can tell me what happened!" "Why Saburo leave the house!" Giroro said.  
"Why Saburo-Senpai considered 'people who are not forgotten'?" Natsumi asked, worried.  
Finally Hasan wanted to explain to Natsumi and her friends about Saburo.

Urda and his men came to the headquarters, located in the forest because there are tell them about the fugitive. Until they met with two members of the Organization of the kingdom of darkness named Ray & Zexen. Ray was thin and had long hair although he was an expert gunner in the robot while Zexen big and tall stature have experts who control the power.

"With respect, we will help catch the fugitive, leader," said Ray.  
"Yes, if a fugitive?" Urda said.  
"Yes, according to the thugs in the small town they saw the fugitive similar to what they see!" Said Ray.  
"Then, they were in town!" Urda said.  
"Leave it to us, Urda lady!" Said Ray.  
Ray and Zexen ordered troops to over the place to find fugitives.

Hasan told Natsumi and friends about Saburo-Senpai.  
"What!" "Saburo-Senpai be quiet in high school!" "He interrupted everybody?" Natsumi surprised.  
"Yes, three drunker were people go to school with brother Jimmy, they hated brother Jimmy since his popularity" Hasan explains.

"Then why Saburo-Senpai considered the forgotten people?" Natsumi asked.  
Hasan explained,  
"Because the people who live here have never known the name but me and brother Donny, the family" "Brother Jimmy rarely seen in the community these people"  
"Big Bro Jimmy never hang out with my friends here but can talk to people like old friends, brother Donny and me!"

"Saburo-Senpai ..." Natsumi gloomy.  
"Saburo get along with us ..." said Frog.  
"Yes, Saburo-Senpai only talk to us but he did not really understand even though he went to school here because he must help his brother learn to realize the dream brother!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hasan, why Saburo leave home?" Giroro asked.  
"I do not know but I wonder ..." said Hasan.  
"Surprised?" Natsumi asked.

"My grandfather and my mother did not show their face of eksperise when big broJimmy left the house!" Hasan said ..  
"Weird, why is that?" Koyuki asked surprised.

Suddenly again the voice came, Natsumi and her friends heard it.

"Voice of Saburo!" Kururu said.  
"Where did that voice come from?" Said Natsumi.  
"I think it comes from a volcano!" Said Hasan.  
"Mountain Fire!?" Said Natsumi and others.  
"Yes, we've played there!" "Brother Jimmy was also there!" Hasan said.

"Ugh, if you go to the mountain trim, you have to be careful!" Hasan took a breath.  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"Because this town is surrounded by members of the unknown!" Hasan said.  
"You mean the organization Kingdoms Darkness?!" Dororo asked in surprise.  
Hassan nodded his head. "Yes, because all the areas now controlled by them ...!"" That's why I told my daughter brought you here! "  
Hasan asked Natsumi and her friend about the purpose of this future.  
Natsumi intend to tell Hasan because Hasan who trusted because he was Saburo's siblings.

Hasan has been explained about the past and the goal.  
"Well, you save brother Fuyuki here!" "I understand, we're happy to help ...!" Hasan said, smiling.

"What do we do now?" Asked Frog confused.  
"I think we went to the mountain trim!" Natsumi was quick to take the risk.  
"You want to go there?" Hasan was surprised.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Natsumi asked, blinking.

"Because there's a mysterious force that keeps an organization outside the volcano.  
"What!" Said Natsumi and others shocked.  
"The organization here?!" Said Frog panic.  
"Yeah, they're at the base near the volcano," said Hasan.  
"Momoka said, "Impossible".

"Huh ... I think we should go to the mountain tidy!" Cried Giroro.  
"What!" "You want to trim the mountain!?" Keroro said.  
"Yeah, I'm still into the mountains to investigate smoothing there!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi was sure Giroro always right, and want to come with him.  
"I also go by Saburo and Donny!"  
"If Natsumi come, I come!" Koyuki join with Natsumi.  
Friends also go with them.

"Is alright?" Hasan said.  
"It's okay, we can keep ourselves!" "Believe!" "It's for Saburo-Senpai and Donny, too!" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi and now her friends left the house of Hasan to go to the mountain trim.  
Hasan intend to know if they okay?

After that, there was a longer came to the house of Hasan.  
"Who's that?" Hasan said when he heard the door open.  
Hasan was surprised to see the mysterious man.

"You ..."

Who was the mysterious man? What is the relationship with Hasan?

To the volcano, Natsumi and her friends go there.  
"Looks like a volcano in here!" Said Momoka.  
"Saburo-Senpai never said the mountain was going out of lava, but it does not erupt again ..." said Natsumi.  
"Maybe because this mountain has an echo!" Haru said.  
"Echoes?" asked Tamama.  
"Echo is a sound reflection of the mountain if we yell!" Natsumi explained.  
"What's sounds Saburo really here?" Said Frog.  
"Perhaps behind this there must be a clue!" Natsumi feel confident.

Without known, there are spy satellites were flying spy Natsumi and others. Masayoshi stopped because he felt there was something that followed.

"What, Masayoshi?" Asked Tamama.  
"There's nothing, I've felt something around us ...!" said Masayoshi.  
"What just your imagination?" Asked Momoka think.  
At that time the satellite flew back to base.

Natsumi and other hiking trim.  
"I'm tired of fatigue ...!" Keroro is tired.  
"How tall is that mountain?" Momoka asked.  
"About 5 feet tall ...!" Kururu examine data on the mountain trim.  
"Long time, how do we climb up there?" Momoka asked to speak to Kururu.

Now they've landed on the mountain.  
Giroro suddenly felt something dangerous.  
"Hey, something's wrong!"  
"Eh?" Natsumi and the other tense.

Comes two spider robot from the cliff.  
Two spider robots that are controlled by Ray and Zexen.  
"Hehe ... found you!" Zexen is small smile.  
"Huh ... so you're a member organization!?" Asked Giroro raised his weapon.  
"Remember, we have a goal!" Said Ray.

Ray and Zexen are press button to remove anything from the mouth of a spider robot that.  
Apparently adhesive yarn issued from the mouth of a spider robot that. Yarn adhesive can about Moa, Kururu, Tamama, Momoka and Masayoshi. They can't escape the adhesive threads.

"No!" "Moa, Momoka and Mayasohi!" Natsumi cried.  
"Be careful adhesive yarn!" Koyuki took out a knife.  
Giroro shooting at spider robots with guns, but the two robots were able to avoid. Zexen again fired of thread adhesive in directron of Giroro, until Giroro successfully able hitted by thread adhesive.

"No, Giroro!" Natsumi said.  
Robot spider's Ray was raised Giroro by a thread filled with adhesive.  
"Surrender or friends you will die!" Said Ray through speaktuler.  
Come many troops who surrounded Natsumi and friends.

Urda came here and ordered Natsumi and friends to give up.

"Give it up, fugitive!" "Or we'll shoot you!" Urda said, smiling.  
Natsumi and her friends felt can not do anything about it. Finally Natsumi and her friends were arrested by troops mysterious organization. Behind the great stone, a mysterious man saw the incident happened while Natsumi and others arrested.

"Well, finally they've come, I have to do ...!" said the mystery man. Who was that mysterious man?

In the gold robot, Urda was reported to her boss through the monitor.  
"My lord, we managed to catch the fugitive!" "We'll bring them to you!"  
"Well, good!" "Do not fail!" "If they run away, do not let them!" Said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"I understand, my lord!" "I will not fail again!" Urda raised her hand to give respect.  
"Urda, find out who wanted the truth!" "If they do not want to open your mouth, whip them or do as you please!" Said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Okay, today I will do my best!" Urda was participate.

After that, Urda is out of the golden robot to see the fugitives's conditions.  
The soldiers gathered Natsumi and friends who are still tied.  
"Oh dear, I do not want to be their prisoner," Keroro hysterical.  
Natsumi tell Kerorohad no need to shout loudly.

Urda talked to Ray and Zexen making plans of fugitives confessed.  
"What if we torture them?" Zexen asked.  
"If we scare them?" Said Ray.  
"Huh ... not interesting!" "We'll make them confess!" Urda said to be cold.

Natsumi and friends do not understand what their conversation.  
"I never thought these frogs are can beat Lizeze Platoon with their deceptive" uncomfortable Urda talking.

"Why do not like Keron being on your side?!" Frog said.  
"Um ... I'll tell you they do but really they Keron cloning of the creation of our organization" Urda smiled when glare at Keroro.  
"What!" "You guys make Keron creature creation?!" Giroro asked.

Natsumi asked Urda that why they were arrested.  
"Hmph! "The boss wants to know who you are ..." "You have to admit ..." Urda approached Natsumi still tied.  
Natsumi and friends still do not want to admit.

Urda see they don't want to confess, then she had her men bring fugitives to the truck to go to the compound.

One of the men had brought Natsumi and her friend to the truck to enter there.  
Then, trucks left the place were Urda and the troops.  
Urda will return to the gold robot to return to base with his troops. But ...

Suddenly one of the men appear naked, all happened surprising.  
"Hey, there is someone hit me, so he took my clothes off!" The men feel the pain of his head.

"Jeez ... what happened?" Urda asked surprised.  
Ray realized that someone was posing here. Until they realized that the fugitive was taken away by someone who disguised as men.

"Damn ... there's one more?!" Said Ray surprised.  
"How so?" Urda said in unison.  
"Why, who is it?" Lun said with surprise.  
"I do not know, maybe he was their friend who did not see!" Zexen said.

"Damn ... we struggled to catch them but they get away now!" "We'll put the boss!" Urda said.  
Urda asked Ray and Zexen deployed to split each prisoner's arrest.

The sun was up, somebody's men opened the back door of the truck. When opened, Natsumi and friends surprised.

"What are you doing?" Giroro asked.  
Someone who wears a mask and a black vest over here in front of Natsumi.

"What are you doing to me?" Natsumi asked tensely.  
Giroro trying to protect Natsumi but he could not move because she was still bound by the rope hard and strong.  
But that is not expected.  
Apparently the man cut the rope and then releasing Natsumi and others.

"Huh ... he let us" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"So he's on our side?" Moa said.  
They want to know who exactly that person.

"You are safe here, do not worry you will not be caught again" Someone wearing a helmet tells Natsumi and friends not to worry.  
Natsumi was given the voice that he knew until she realized that she knew the man.

Natsumi Suddenly someone called it. "Donny ...?"  
Happens all surprised to hear the call to someone's Natsumi.  
"So that man were ..." said Giroro blank.

"You're not at all change ..." said someone opened his helmet.  
Apparently someone is **Donny**, Saburo's biological twin brother now growing up.

What happened to Saburo? Next ....

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	14. Chapter 14

Story 14:Message From It's Voice

In the previous 200x, at night since junior Natsumi still being met with Saburo on pedestrian bridge.  
"Hi, Natsumi!" Saburo is to greeting Natsumi.  
"You want to talk to me?" Natsumi said.  
Saburo nodded his head, smiled pleasantly. "Yes, there is what I'm talking to you ..."

"I decided to move to Wayan ..."  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"I had to help my brother, Hassan studied with twin brother, Donny for several years, so I was not able to come to Japan again!" Said Saburo.

Natsumi was looking at Saburo actually feel a little sad and lonely, when she don't want to Saburo.  
"It's okay, your brother really needs you, Saburo-Senpai as a brother!"  
"Natsumi ..." said Saburo.

"We promised to meet again ..." Natsumi smiled, like binding maternal pinkie.  
"Yes ...!" Saburo smiled binds his mother little finger to her little finger.  
They promised to meet again sometime.

Natsumi and her friends were shocked when she met with Donny.

"Donny!"

"You like adults like father!" Said Koyuki.  
"Hehe ... long time no see!" "You're still young ..." Donny rubbed his head from behind with his left hand.

Donny took his glasses from his pocket and put it on.  
"Did he really Donny?" Tamama asked.  
"Huh, he's really like because they are twins!" Exclaimed Giroro.

"Oh yes, there is a question to you!" Natsumi intend to ask Donny.  
Donny remain calm and know Natsumi's questions.  
"I already know your question, I've heard from my brother that you came here to look for my brother!"  
Donny asks Natsumi and her friends fled to his home.

In Donny's house made of wood, always narrow near the mountains,  
Natsumi and her friends told Donny about the past and the future.

"I understand ... you lost since then yes!" Said Donny.  
Giroro asked, "What do you mean, Donny?"  
"Actually 19 years ago I and my brothers came to Japan to visit Hinata's house but the house was empty!" "We were surprised to hear that Fuyuki-san moved house while Aki aunt died in a plane crash, Natsumi lost for no reason but I understand your reasons now here because you served in the future! "Donny explain.

"You and Saburo-Senpai come to my house!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but we returned to the home page ..." Donny nodded his head.  
Donny continued to say something. "Actually 17 years ago, Hasan still in high school and I am, Saburo is met with Fuyuki-san in Our house!"  
"Did you meet with Fuyuki?!" Said Natsumi and Momoka that Donny was shocked.  
"Yes, he came with a letter!" Donny said.  
"That's the letter!" "We're looking for the letter!" Said Natsumi.  
"You want letter?" Donny said as he sat in a chair.  
"Yeah, where the letter?" Momoka asked, nodding her head.

Then, Donny has said that the letter was kept in a place that he visited the volcano.  
"Really?" Natsumi said with enthusiasm.  
"That's true, Saburo-dono sound also comes from a volcano" Frog said.  
"Why is the letter placed in the volcano?" Momoka asked.

Suddenly, Natsumi and her friends heard again.  
"My God ... the voice again!" Cried Giroro be surprised.  
"The voice I hear my brother anymore!" Donny looked at his watch in his hand.  
"Oh yes, I remember the time clock where Saburo-Senpai talking on the radio that day and night!" Said Natsumi.

"Right, he's known as a famous radio personality," said Donny.  
Natsumi remember something, then ask Donny about Saburo.  
"Why Saburo-senpai leave the house?" "And why he is forgetten?" Said Natsumi.  
Dororo is to tears. "Poor him, I also like him because I'm still forgetten"

Donny seemed nervous and depressed.  
Then Donny explained in Natsumi

"Because Saburo leave home without telling us the reason, I believe him!" "I'd give myself to go find my brother but it was not easy to find for several years but I decided to stay on this mountain!"

"Then, what happened to Saburo," said Natsumi.  
"I do not know ..." Donny shook his head.

Frog and his friends to rest and talk about Saburo.  
"Why did he disappear?" Giroro asked surprised.  
"We do not know why Saburo-san disappeared without a reason!" Said Koyuki.  
"Maybe Saburo would go with the same goal with us ..." Pururu thought.  
"Strange, Donny-san's attitude changed ..." Moa said surprised.  
"Maybe it happened to him after his brother left the house!" Momoka think.

"Why?" "Where's Natsumi?" Giroro asked to see surrounded.  
"Oh, she went to meet Mr Donny outside!" Haru replied.  
"What?" Giroro asked in big surprise.

Donny was lying on a rock looking at the stars. Natsumi suddenly come.  
"Natsumi?!"

"Donny, nothing to talk to you ..." Natsumi said, smiling.  
"Yes?" Asked Donny.  
"Once your brother, Hasan wants to be a famous artist when he's little but now the future is to make dreams come true is not, sorry for him!" Natsumi began to sit on a rock, staring at the stars.  
"Yes, but only once childish mind ..." Donny said.  
"Why did you become a poet?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny so excited after being asked Natsumi.  
"Uh ... how do you know my dream?!" Donny asked surprised.  
"Ah!" "I do not know ..." Natsumi hesitated.

"Sigh ... Actually I do want to be a poet because ..." Donny nervousness.  
Donny's face flushed suddenly stopped talking.  
"Eh?" "Why is your face red?" Natsumi asked, surprised to see Donny's face.  
"Maybe my face in the sun ..." said Donny.

"Actually a few years ago I went to Japan to search for Saburo, eh Jimmy but no instructions ..." "Actually ... I and Hasan secretly overheard our mom and Saburo time in 16 years ago!" Said Donny .

Donny has said, Saburo never allowed the mother to travel before leaving home.  
"And so on?" Said Natsumi.  
"That night, we met with Saburo before he goes!" "I asked him that" why go? "!" "He replied that he would go with his friend to justice, love and save the world!" "It makes us understand the words ... "Donny explained  
"What do you mean his words?" Natsumi said.  
"According to him, he will join the organization called **Norchestam**!" Donny replied.  
Natsumi so shocked.

Natsumi was surprised because she did not believe she heard the explanation of Donny about Saburo joined the organization Norchestam.  
"Saburo-Senpai is also involved in the organization Norchestam!?" "Impossible ..."

"What Natsumi really believe I sound?" "A few years ago I had a letter from my brother!" "He probably knows about Red Le Bluz you want to search!" Said Donny.

"Then, where your brother now?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny said they did not meet again.  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"My brother disappeared in 10 years ago ..." said Donny.  
"Disappeared?!" Natsumi said.  
"Actually, I received a letter from my brother before he disappeared, so I went to the city of Jakarta to meet with Saburo!" Donny explained.

"You meet with Saburo-Senpai before he disappeared?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, we were just talking!" Donny said.  
"Your brother spoke what you then?" Natsumi asked.  
"He said he wanted to go find a place that is no place like!" Said Donny.

"This place is no place like?!" "What does that mean all?!" Natsumi did not understand everything.  
"You know about Shambhala?" Donny asked.  
"Do not know ...!" said Natsumi shook her head.  
"Shambala is a legendary place that is not known, but no one may enter the place in Nepal!" Donny explained.  
"What does the 'place that is not the place like?" Natsumi confused.  
"He said it was Duo Twilight!" Donny replied directly.

"Duo Twilight?!" Natsumi. said  
"But I do not know where the duo Twilight is!" Said Donny.  
"Who said it?" Natsumi asked curiously.  
"Fuyuki said ...!" said Donny.  
"Fuyuki?!" "He said that?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, since then I have also met with Fuyuki-kun than my brother in Jakarta!" Donny said.

"What!" "You met with Fuyuki?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh yes, I remember he said Fuyuki come to Jakarta with his wife!" Said Donny.  
"Huh?" "Fuyuki with his wife?!" "Who's she?" Said Natsumi.

Koyuki and his friends saw Natsumi talking to Donny.  
"What are they talking about?" Talolo asked.

Giroro annoyed because he was jealous of Donny familiar with Natsumi as last time. Giroro feel angry when I see Donny adjacent to the girl he liked.  
"Why are you?" Asked Pururu see Giroro.  
"Ah!" "Nothing!" Said Giroro.

"I've never met with Fuyuki's wife!" Said Donny.  
"Huh ... you've never met her?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Only I heard the story Fuyuki, his wife was in a place"

Donny began to remember. "Oh yes, there's one more thing that I say ..."  
"It?" Said Natsumi.  
"Not only Fuyuki's wife, there is another," said Donny.  
"One more?" "Who's that?" Said Natsumi.  
"His child!" "Fuyuki came with his wife and children!" Donny replied directly.  
"HAH!" "Fuyuki has CHILD?!" Natsumi is blinking in big surprise.

Deliberately did hear the words of Donny about Fuyuki has child, Frog and his friends a big surprise, too.  
"Mr. Fuyuki have children!?" "Impossible" Frog blank.  
Momoka would ask Donny about Fuyuki's wife and kid. "Did you meet them?"

"Eh?" "I see Fuyuki-kun but had never seen his wife and son ...!" said Donny.  
Momoka so nervous at all.  
"I think you're married to Fuyuki ..." "Why?" Asked Donny.  
"It's okay ...!" Momoka shook hands.  
"Momochi ...!" said Tamama.  
"Donny-san, whether Fuyuki's child was female or male?" Pururu asked.  
"Well, I do not know because I have never seen Fuyuki-san's kid!" Said Donny shook his head.

Momoka is going back to the wooden house, followed by Masayoshida.  
After that, Donny intended to speak with Natsumi.

"I guess I should not have to talk in front of her ..." Donny felt worried.  
"Eh?" "Why not?" Natsumi asked.  
Donny asks Natsumi to oversee Momoka because he felt something was not right with Momoka.  
"I understand, but I do not understand why her?" Natsumi nodded her head in amazement.

"Then, can take us to the mountain of fire?" "Donny-dono ever say that right?" Keroro said.  
Donny will eventually promise to lend Natsumi and the other to the sound Saburo because he was too concerned Natsumi ..

The next day, Natsumi, and others followed Donny to the deepening volcano.  
"You know the origin of the sound Saburo-Senpai?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but it was not my brother but I'm sure it was from the radio or tape!" Donny said.

Tamama see Momoka's face looked pale. "Momochi, why your face pale?"  
"Nothing!" Momoka said.  
Momoka too much about other than thinking of a wife, Fuyuki also had children.  
"Stupid Momoka!" "Fool, you're late!" "Fuyuki-kun now have a wife and now has children!" Ura Momoka in Momoka nagging.

"Big Sister, why your face was very pale," said Haru.  
"Eh?" "I was pale because of excessive preoccupation with" Momoka said.  
"It could be the shock of big sister's first love has a wife and kids?!" Haru asked.

"I do not know, because it's the future but I feel I may be forgotten Fuyuki-kun ..." said a pale Momoka.  
"No way, how could a first love can forget the older Sister?!" Haru said.  
"I do not know because I have not yet determined the future destiny" Momoka said.

Spy satellites that come lurking Natsumi and friends. Donny felt something around him and the others.  
"We must hurry!" Said Donny.  
"Eh?" Natsumi and her friends wonder.  
Donny told them to immediately run away before be caught.

They started to run away.  
"What does that mean?" Keroro said.  
"How do you know?" Natsumi said.  
"I feel there is a lurking us ..." said Donny.  
"Wait, Donny-san is right!" "I also feel the same time!" Said Koyuki.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.  
"I think a spy satellite everywhere!" "We'll just be careful!" Kururu said directly.  
"A spy satellite?!" Haru asked.  
"Yes, I can feel!" Dororo said.  
"Donny, what is near it?" Said Natsumi.  
"It's not far from here!" Said Donny.

In the yellow robot, Urda get signals from spy satellites that the fugitive was there. "Well, they ran into a place yes!"  
"How know spy satellites that they lurk?" Said Lin surprised.  
"It seems they are not so!" "Looks like they are still mysterious," Urda said. Urda sent her troops to pursue the fugitive into the mountains fire to catch them.

Donny, Natsumi and the other soon approached the temple. The temple is located in a cave near Mount Merapi.  
"That's it, that the origin of my brother's voice!" Donny said pointing to the temple.  
"The temple?!" Said Frog blinked in surprise.  
Natsumi thinks she had seen the temple where he saw.

"I think I've ever seen the temple ...!"

"Let's go quickly to the temple!" Donny shouted.  
They quickly ran to the temple. Suddenly there was a rocket that was floating in clouds exploded and fell to the ground. Natsumi and her friends were surprised to see the incident.

Apparently, the rocket released by robots spider that time.  
"They once again ..." said Giroro.  
"Hehehe ... you can not beat us!" Zexen smiled sarcastically.  
Robot spider stepped foot to go to the temple.

"Shit ... what do we do?" Dororo asked.  
"We must enter into the temple," said Donny.  
"Yeah, right but how do we deal with them?" Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi, you go with him!" Giroro said.  
"Uh, Giroro?!" Said Natsumi.

"Let me deal with them!" Giroro answered.  
"Me too!" "Koyuki quickly go!" Said Dororo sent out Koyuki with Natsumi  
"All right!" "I'm coming too!" Tamama said excitedly.  
"Miss should go with Donny-san and the others!" "I'll go with them!" Masayoshi said.

"How about you, Masayoshi?" "Your hand is a sick and wounded?!" Momoka asked.  
"I do not what, I'm a soldier!" Said Masayoshi.

"I want to come with you!!" Frog excited.  
"I want to come with you too ...!" says Moa.

But Giroro told Moa and Keroro must follow Natsumi and the other because they are needed.  
"Frog, you better come Natsumi and her friend!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi and others entered into the temple.  
"How are you?" Asked Keroro.  
"Frog, go with them!" Pleaded Giroro.  
Keroro followed Natsumi and the others into the temple.

Ray saw Natsumi and the others went into the temple even though the group of Keroro member was preparing them.  
"They want to fight us so?" "Do not underestimate us yes!" Zexen said.  
Giroro and others are preparing to fight the enemies.  
Are Natsumi and friends can reach to the temple? Is Giroro and others can handle?

At the time this incident, Giroro and others are facing enemies to resist attack enemies that guard outside the temple. Ray and Zexen was attacked Giroro and others by using robots that spider. Giroro prepared to fight the enemies without giving up. Dororo and Tamama help her deal with the army. Then Mr. Masayoshi too. The match was even more tense.

Natsumi and the others ran into the temple. They walked down the street toward the temple.  
"Donny, there yet?" Said Natsumi.  
"That!" Donny show.

There are doors an unoccupied room but the door was locked.  
Donny opened the door with the key stored. Donny opened the door and told Natsumi and others entered into it. They went to the door to go to an unknown place.

They now find a room that contains many Buddhist statues.  
"Well ... here many Buddhist statues!" Koyuki looked around.  
Natsumi was familiar with the place she had ever seen.  
"What happened, Natsumi-san?"Donny asked.  
"I think I was here ..." Natsumi said.  
"Eh?" "Did you ever here?" Donny asked in surprise.  
"Yes, in a dream that I'm here, I see the conversation you and your brothers!" Natsumi said.

"Eh?" "You see we are talking here through your dreams?!" "Where did know about it?" Donny asked surprised.  
"Yeah, remember I told you, you ever want to be a poet!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Good point ... but I've rid my goal that I wanted because I still can not do anything ...!" said Donny.  
"Donny ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi want to ask again about one thing.

"Oh yes, Saburo-Senpai what will grant a request for people who liked," said Natsumi.  
Donny said he did not know Saburo request.  
"So ..." Natsumi said.  
"I feel confident about Saburo's requests must have a purpose ..." Kururu said.  
"I mean, huh ..." Natsumi said.  
"Khu ... Khu ... he was satisfied by the things that's mysterious ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.

"Look, there is no statue on the corner of an empty ..." says Moa.  
"Right ..." said Pururu.  
"Why are many statues of strange in here?" Said Frog.  
"Hey, do not talk to the Buddhist rude!"Natsumi Grumbled Keroro.

Natsumi was familiar with something strange. "Ah, I remember now!" "Buddhist Sculptures giant woman!"  
"Buddhist Sculptures giant woman?" Asked Haru.  
"I saw in my dreams ..." Natsumi said.

"Oh, you mean Buddhist goddess...!"Donny exclaimed.  
"Buddhist Goddess ..." said Koyuki.  
Donny explained, "Yes, she gave us all the knowledge and love ..."  
"Compassion ..." Keroro said he was considering actually given affection by his friend, Fuyuki.  
"Is that right, Natsumi?" Koyuki asked curiously.  
Natsumi replied with a nod of her head.

Natsumi saw something empty statue should be located there, she thought he saw the sky like the look Buddhist goddess. "Saburo-Senpai ..."

"It was strange ..." said Koyuki surprised.  
"What's weird?" Momoka asked.  
"It was the former trail hand on the ground!" Koyuki shows.

"Why?" "Yes, before anyone ever come here yes!" Said Pururu (being pink girl).  
"I think I know ...!" said Donny.  
Donny tried to touch the ground, a sudden something happened.

"What was that?!" Said Frog panic.  
"Like the sound of gears ..." Haru said.  
"Wheel of teeth?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Look!" Talolo pointed to the open door next to the footing.  
"The door secret ...!"" You said, footing the door never to be seen? "Says Moa.  
"Oh, before I and Hasan had never been there ..." said Donny.  
"Huh ... you never go in there even though you been here?!" Natsumi surprised.  
"Yeah, the little time I do not know anything and Saburo not know, too!" "Surely now he may have found this secret ..." said Donny.

Koyuki found behind a door and down the stairs. "Apparently the stairs!"

"Let's go in there!" Natsumi said. Her friends also entered into a secret door.

Giroro and his group were at war with the enemies. Spider robot is a discharge that can destroy rubber stone. Giroro shoot spider robots by running around it. Dororo swords and pistols slam enemies with his sword. Tamama remove the aura power to destroy the tanks. Masayoshi took the bomb to the army to arrest anyone go to the temple.

"Well, the really interesting ...!" exclaimed Ray in driving that robots spider.  
"There are friends into the temple!" "How?" Zexen asked.  
"Do not worry, leave it at Urda!" Said Ray.

Suddenly there was the ruins of the temple was attacked something, Giroro and his friends shocked.  
"Gulp ... who is it?" Said Masayoshi turned upward.  
Two robot twins emerged from the trees.  
"Damn ... two robots again!" Cried Giroro.

One of the twin robots were driven Lun shots that came out that Masayoshi're avoiding and hiding behind the ruins. Come to the group's jeep is here. Urda's men were firing at the jeep.

Giroro also fought with the group's jeep. Dororo face Tamama and robots that. Masyoshi surprised to see something.

"Hey, the troops were already in there!"

"WHAT?!" Giroro asked.  
Urda and her troops turned out to have entered into the temple, when Giroro and his friends off guard.  
"Damn ... we are complacent," said Giroro.  
"Watch out!" Said Tamama surprised.  
Rocket fire that fell in front of Giroro. Giroro can avoid the rocket explosion. Giroro intended entry into the temple to help Natsumi but Ray's robot spider jump and prevent Giroro entry to the temple. Giroro was not able to do anything because the enemies have entered the temple, but Giroro should try to fight the enemies outside.

Natsumi and her friends down the stairs to find a door. Then the door opened, they discovered an underground tunnel.  
"The tunnel is long ..." Haru said.  
"Why the tunnel here?" Momoka asked surprised.  
"Wait ... the tunnel associated with this tidy mountain ..." Kururu said.  
"Huh ... what?!" Said Frog surprised.  
"The tunnel is just above the volcano this?!" Said Natsumi.  
"I think we should find the letter you want to search!" "We do not have time like that!" Donny said.  
"Good point ..." Natsumi said.

Koyuki suddenly heard something. Koyuki heard from behind the door to make sure who's here.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
"There seems to be coming ..." said Koyuki.  
"It must be Giroro and others did!" Keroro thought.  
"No, voice from a couple who walked several streets!" Said Koyuki.  
"What!" Said Frog.

Koyuki said, Dororo and friends off guard when they entered the temple.  
"What do we do?" Says Moa tense.  
"Natsumi, you better go with Donny and the others!" Pleaded Pururu girl.  
"Pururu-chan?" Keroro blinks.  
"Wait ... I ...!" said Natsumi.

Until Koyuki, and Moa, Momoka decides to help Pururu to deal with them.

"Do not worry, we're fine!" Koyuki said.  
"Yes, go!" Momoka said.  
"I help them in here!" "Right, Oba-sama!" Moa told Pururu girl.

'Oba-sama' it makes more Pururu constantly complaining.  
Pururu complained, "I'm young ..."  
"My friends ... thank you!" "We leave it to you!" Natsumi nodded her head.

Natsumi now left with Donny, though Haru and Talolo, Keroro and Kururu also go with them.

Urda and troops opened the door to an underground tunnel and then met with four girls who prepared against them.  
"You want to fight us again ..." Urda said.  
Urda ordered her troops arrested four girls.

"Now!" Koyuki command. Koyuki and the others began fighting forces Urda. What about Natsumi and others?

Natsumi and the others continue the journey into the long tunnel.  
"How long will go to the end?" Natsumi asked when running.  
"I do not know ..." said Donny.  
"Oh ... my legs tired!" Said Haru stopped running.  
"Hey, Haru!" "Like you've never exercised close ...!" Natsumi Haru.  
"Yeah, just a little ..." Haru said.  
"Well, you seem like Fuyuki...!"Natsumi is chuckled.  
"Huh ... what I like him ...?" asked Haru.  
"Yeah, like you really like my brother!" Natsumi said.  
Donny is looking at Natsumi.

"Natsumi, there is a question ..." said Donny.  
"Yes?" Said Natsumi.

"Once you really like Jimmy?" Donny asked Natsumi

"Anu ... he ..." Natsumi pounding.  
"Oh yes, she never said Natsumi fall in love with Saburo time met him when she was a primary school," said Haru.  
"Yeah, the first time when I was a 6th grade elementary school to meet with Saburo-Senpai is still 1 junior class!" Said Natsumi.  
"Really?" Asked Donny.  
"Yeah, I was rescued when a truck going across!" Natsumi nodded her head.

"So ..." said Talolo.  
"Yes, that's experience makes my heart was pounding when I heard the voice on the radio ..." Natsumi explained.  
"Sigh ... love the hard ...!" exclaimed Keroro not understand about love.  
"Speak what you are!!" Natsumi cried when pinched-looking face fierce Frog.  
"OUCH!" Said Frog feel pain.

Donny smiled at Natsumi with his face relaxed.  
"Mr. Donny, what's wrong?" Asked Haru.  
Donny says that just does not matter.

"Jimmy was so lucky he likes Natsumi-san, but ..." "From the beginning I fell in love with her little time we first met"

Donny remember the past about Natsumi's misunderstanding because they twin.  
Then Donny smiled.

"What if we go before it's too late?" Donny asked.  
"Yes ...!" also Natsumi nodded her head.

Natsumi and others go way to the underground tunnel to find the bridge under the lava.  
"Hii ... lava?!" "Under the volcano!" Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"Ouch ... hot!!" Keroro feel the heat.  
"Khu ... khu ... door there!" Exclaimed Kururu.

The door was at the end of the rocks in the stone bridge. They went to the door to enter into it. Natsumi opened the door, and found a statue of the Buddhist goddess Natsumi had seen in her dream while in the room, there are also computers and a chair there.

"Wow ... there are computers in here!" Keroro said.  
"Why are computers in here?" Talolo asked.  
Kururu trying to turn on the computer and find the data stored.  
"It seems Saburo keep something secret in there ..." Kururu said.  
"What do you mean?!" Said Natsumi.  
"There's a secret code that contains the meaning of the sentence ..." replied Kururu has examined the computer still turned on.  
"What does that mean?" Said Frog.  
"It seems Saburo save something we don't know anywhere!" Replied Kururu.

Suddenly anymore voice.  
"The voice ...!" Haru said.  
"It was a voice came from here!" Donny said.  
"Why vote here?!" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"I think it is a recorded voice that comes from this computer ..." replied Kururu.  
"Eh?" "The voice came from the computer!?"Natsumi said.  
"The possibility Saburo we want to solve this puzzle that we will find the letter" Kururu feel confident.  
"What's the secret codes on this computer?" Haru asked, confused.  
"It's really hard ...!" said Talolo.

"How about we use my name?" Asked Frog is trying to press a button.  
Keroro use his name to open a secret code but no matter.  
"Uh ... can't opened?!" Keroro surprised.  
"These secret codes have three digits ..." Kururu check that computer.  
"Three digits ..." Natsumi said.

Frog and his friends tried to open a secret code by using a phrase that has three digits.  
"How about '623 '?" Frog said.  
"Huh ... I've done but doens't succeed ...!" replied Kururu.  
"What if the name Saburo in kanji katakana" said Donny.  
Kururu did include the sentence that Donny says into digit code but did not work as well.

"How can open the code impossible?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi was thinking hard about the code she can solve. Natsumi looked Buddhist goddess who was standing.

"How do I?" Talolo asked.  
"Why, there is a sentence under the code!" Haru show, looking at the computer.

Under the code, there is a sentence which shows that "Buddhist may grant the request for a loved one".  
"Hopefully budha grant the request for a loved one?!" "What does that mean?" Asked Frog confused.  
"I think I've heard my brother say that ..." said Donny.

Natsumi realize that words are heard from Keroro.  
Natsumi remember Saburo ever say anything like that in her dream, Natsumi finally understand that.  
"Can I do that?" Natsumi said.

"You've known it?" Kururu asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know if I can try or not!" Natsumi said.

Kururu asks Natsumi said that the code will be entered into the computer, and then direct Natsumi one-word answer is '723 '.  
Kururu insert code into Natsumi said that the computer code that.

After that, the code suddenly opened.  
"The code is open!" "Impossible ...!" Kururu suprised.  
"God ... Finally can open!" Haru said.  
"The code indicates the feeling of love?!" "Oh, I understand what Saburo's request!" "Request a loved one will be granted Saburo is ...!"" It turned out he really likes Natsumi yes! "Donny is blinking in surprise.  
Natsumi was not expecting it Saburo really like her.  
"Saburo-Senpai ...!" Natsumi took out one tear.

Suddenly Buddhist goddess statue stands shifts, Frog and others shocked. Apparently behind the statue of a Buddhist goddess, there is secret closet.  
"There's a secret closet!" "What is it?" Keroro said as he opened the closet.  
It contained a letter and a radio cassette tape with the radio.

"There was a letter found!" Frog raised letters.  
"Why?" "There are also tape in here!" Talolo brought tape.  
"Why here?" Natsumi asked to take a radio tape from Talolo.  
Natsumi watched tapes of two tapes for Natsumi and Kururu.  
"Oh, one tape for you, Kururu!" Natsumi gave a tape to Kururu.  
"Khu ... tape it for me?" Kururu asked to accept a record Saburo's.

Donny suddenly heard something.  
"What?" Asked Frog.  
"I thought I heard something ..." Donny replied.  
"Huh ... that's the sound that will erupt lava!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
"What!" "The mountain will erupt!?" Said Natsumi and others shocked.  
Donny had to act quickly Natsumi and her friend ran before it's too late

The battle between the four hero girls and Urda's troops stopped because there was the mountain would erupt.  
"What!" "The mountain will erupt!?" Urda asked shocked.  
Suddenly the rocks fell from above, the army panicked and fled.  
"We're back!!" Urda command.  
Urda and her troops fled from the volcano.

"We have to run away from here!" the girl Pururu said.  
"Leave it to me!" Moa say.  
"What are you doing, Moa?" Momoka asked.  
Moa hit the wall of volcanic destruction by using a stick to make a big hole to get out.  
"Come on, get out!" Moa ordered.

There was a volcano that out lava, Giroro and the troops fighting robots stopped.  
"Mount a fire broke out?!" Dororo asked.

"We must retreat!" Ordered Ray.  
"What about them?" Zexen asked.  
"Forget it, we must retreat!" Said Ray.  
Robot army withdrew due to a volcano.

"They are resigned ..." said Tamama.  
"Gulp ... Natsumi!!" Giroro panic.  
Giroro tried to enter the temple but the boulders were falling so Giroro not get into the temple.  
"Damn ... Natsumi!" Cried Giroro.

Suddenly a big stone hit his head Giroro.  
"Ouch ...!!!" Giroro out lumps. Until Giroro fainted.  
"Giroro?!" Said Dororo.  
"Senior, you is alright?" Tamama asked.

Natsumi and her friends tried to find a way out but there was no way out for falling boulders that destroyed the stone bridge stones that fell.

"Gulp ... Oh no!!" Keroro panic.  
"How do we get out of here?" Haru asked.  
Suddenly the cabinet fell to make Natsumi and others shocked.

It turned out that after the cabinet fell, there was another door in the back closet.  
"There's the door again!" Said Frog.  
"Come on, get out!" Said Donny.  
They went into the secret door up to somewhere. Would they be safe from the mountain erupt?

Hasan was looking at the volcano erupted with his daughter from the deepening of the mountain erupted.  
"The mountain erupted, Dad!" Said Rina.  
"Yeah ..." said Hasan.  
Hasan expects his brother and his friends fine.

Koyuki and her friends were in a safe place not far from the volcano.  
"What about uncle, Natsumi and others?" Moa worried.  
"Natsumi!!" Koyuki shouted.  
"Are they safe?" Momoka asked.

Suddenly there emerged from the bushes, Koyuki and others shocked.  
Apparently Natsumi and others have survived.  
"Natsumi!!" Koyuki hugging Natsumi.  
"I thought you were dead, but I'm glad you survived!"

"Koyuki ..." Natsumi said.  
"What letter?" Momoka asked.  
"Well, we've got mail!" Said Natsumi smiled as raised letters.  
"Great, Natsumi!" friends said.

Giroro suddenly realized.  
"Giroro, you have awakened!" Dororo said.  
Giroro looking at Natsumi is still alive, he became very relieved and grateful.  
"Natsumi, you're still alive!"  
"Why?" "Recording tape?" "Where did you get?" Koyuki said.  
"Uh, this tape along with a letter!" Natsumi said.  
"Is that a tape recording messages,"Koyuki said.  
"Maybe ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi put the tape in the radio and turns on the radio. Tape recordings made poetry out Saburo.  
"The poem radio announcer!" Momoka said.

Radio tape says, "I'm glad you're going to hear my poem, I will grant your own wish" "Natsumi, actually ... used since the beginning I love you"

After the tape stopped, Natsumi so shocked.  
"So he really likes Natsumi-san!" Moa said.  
"Well ... he's going to tell you for that" Pururu said.  
"Wait, the tape has not stopped ..." Kururu said.

Suddenly the tape again said, "But I guess I have not received my request because I have really" "really wish is that I expect my brother ... Donny invented by Natsumi" "I know that Donny likes Natsumi before I because was time they was little have often met the first time "

Then the tape was stopped, Natsumi and Donny was shocked when they heard Saburo's actual demand on the tape.

"Huh ... so Saburo-san wanted Natsumi derivative with Donny?!" Koyuki asked, surprised.  
"Well ... I guess you're right ..." Momoka not expecting.

Donny is doens't believe Saburo's request was for him. "Jimmy ..."  
Natsumi looked at Donny with his nervousness.  
Finally Natsumi smiled because she knew Saburo want his brother to be friends with her because she liked it.

"Donny ..." Natsumi calls close to Donny.  
Donny was pounding when called Natsumi.  
Donny looked at Natsumi smiles at him.

"I really like you, Donny" Natsumi smiled.  
"Natsumi ..." Donny's a bit red-faced and smiling.

"Actually, I once liked as a kid before we first met when I fell in love!" Donny scratched his head.  
"Oh, then I'd watch your show!" Natsumi remember her childhood.  
Natsumi approached Donny and kissed Donny's cheek.  
Giroro very surprised to see it.  
"Well, that's gratitude for you!" "If the work is finished, I must express to you in the past" Natsumi smiled.  
"Natsumi ..." Donny was smiling.

Frog has been declared, all will go after getting the letter.  
"How about you?" Natsumi asked to Donny.  
Donny could not come because he had to have his own reasons.  
Natsumi asked to Donny for her advice on Hasan told that Hassan did not give up and do not despair.

Donny then left Natsumi and friends to meet with his brother.

"Donny ..." Natsumi tears with a smile.

At night, on the submarine, Natsumi was looking at the stars in the sky. Giroro come here.  
"Giroro?" Natsumi said.  
"I have to say ..." Giroro said.  
"What did you say?" Natsumi said.  
"Saburo really good ..." "I lost with him ..." Giroro said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi don't understand.

"Actually I like Natsumi but I don't dare because we are too different, so I have to tell the truth now ..." said a red face Giroro

"I'll keep Natsumi and I will not let anyone attack you!"

"Giroro ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi smiled once Giroro notice her.  
"Thank you, I know you lot help me ...!"

Natsumi kissed Giroro's cheek, so red Giroro though his heart was pounding.  
"Well, this is a thank you from me!" Said Natsumi smiled.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
Giroro suddenly collapsed with his face red.  
"Giroro?!" Natsumi asked shocked when lifting Giroro red-faced.  
Natsumi smiled and looked at the stars that he remembered the man she loved, Saburo.

Kururu are hearing voices from Saburo's record in the space. Kururu looks a bit sad when heard the sound recordings of his friend.  
"Khu ... Khu ...I see" "Saburo ..." "I'll hold your promise ya ..." Kururu said.  
Kururu turned off the tape and put it in a drawer.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	15. Chapter 15

Story 15: Keroro, Don't Hopeless!

Keroro was in full land of flowers.  
"Where am I?" Keroro panic.  
Keroro saw someone standing beside a large tree. Keroro realize that someone is Fuyuki Hinata Keroro clearly seen.

"Mr. Fuyuki!" "Where have you!" Frog-faced miss.  
Frog ran toward Fuyuki Hinata, he wanted to hug him. "Mr. Fuyuki!"  
Keroro close Fuyuki Hinata beside a large tree. But Frog stopped because he saw Fuyuki Hinata's face appeared to show scary as the devil. It made Keroro shock and shaking.

"Why are you?" Asked Keroro is shaking.  
Suddenly all the land was gone, transformed into outer space.  
Frog was surprised to see the planet destroyed and then see his parents and others disappeared before his eyes.  
"Hi ... Dad, Mom!!" "My friends ..." Keroro is frantic screaming.

Keroro suddenly wake up surprise.  
"Pants ... pants ..."Keroro breathed.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...?"" No way ... he was nervous and ...!" Frog covers his head with both hands.

In the morning, on the submarine Natsumi listening walkman radio quietly. Koyuki emerged from a hole in the submarine.  
"Natsumi, are you in there?" Koyuki said.  
"Koyuki, I again listen to ..." Natsumi said.  
"How about you?" Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, I feel happy with this radio ...!" Natsumi replied with a smile ..  
"Well, it turns out right spirit, I am very happy ...!" Koyuki smiled as holding Natsumi's hand ..  
"Ah ... not so ...!" Natsumi is red-faced.  
"It's okay, I'm happy for you!" Koyuki smiled brightly.  
Talolo suddenly came for Koyuki and Natsumi to immediately eat breakfast.

Natsumi and the others were eating breakfast at the time, but Frog could not eat.  
"Why did not the stupid frog eat?" Said Natsumi.  
"Funny, I call three times but uncle did not answer!" Moa surprised.  
"I think there's something wrong with Keroro-kun ..." Pururu said.  
Natsumi intended to go into Keroro's room to see Keroro's situation.

Natsumi and her friends went to the room to see what it Frog do. Natsumi tried to knock on the door.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "Why did not eat breakfast?" Said Natsumi.  
But no one answered in the room.  
"Why sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi tried to enter Keroro's room to see Keroro's situation. There Keroro was kneeling in front of the corner of the room.

"Why, you're not feeling well, Keroro-kun?" Pururu asked.  
"What the matter to you, uncle?" Moa asked anxiously.  
"Why sergeant?" Tamama asked.  
"Why are you kneeling like that in here?" Natsumi said.

"Pekopaians don't deserve allowed into my room without permission ..." Keroro said directly.  
"Why?" Natsumi surprised.  
Keroro now stood up and said he was angry with Natsumi that he is considered the main enemy of the nation Keron very cruel.

Hearing these words, Natsumi so offended.  
"What do you mean?" "I did what!?"  
"Planet Keron destroyed, parents so disappear as a result of human pokopen!" "This is master Fuyuki's fault!!" "He is the main enemy of truly vicious and sadistic!!" Keroro looked shocked and angry.  
"WHAT?!" "You continue to blame us and Fuyuki!?" Natsumi looked sorry.  
"Mr. Fuyuki are bad people who pretend to accompany the aliens ..." "He is now to enslave us and ..." said Frog.

Additional hearing Keroro's words, Momoka and Natsumi become offended again and regret.

Momoka and Natsumi beat Keroro with no mercy.

"Fuyuki not be a bad person, he's good people who are friends!" "Fuyuki not possible to enslave you!" "But why do you blame yourself at your best friend!!?" Momoka (Ura) asked ranting.  
"That you really hostile to us!" "I'm not going to be friends with you, stupid frog!" Natsumi said angrily.

Natsumi upset and left Keroro's room without care to Keroro .  
"Wait up...!"Koyuki followed Natsumi go.  
"Miss, we must go!" Said Masayoshi to calm down Momoka almost angry.  
"That's true but If you do again, I doesn't forgive you ..." Momoka Ura grumbling.

After Momoka and Masayoshi go, the others also left Sergeant's room.

Then last Haru and Talolo tried to comfort Keroro.  
"Sergeant Keroro, I know how you feel because you miss people who loved you ..." Haru said.  
"Speak what you are!" "You want to comfort the enemy?!" Said Frog muttered.  
"Enemy?" "I'm not at all tell you the enemy ..." "We just want to entertain the sergeant ..." Haru said.  
"Why are you friends?!" "You're not hostile!" Keroro asked Talolo and Haru.  
"Why?" "We're enemies?!" Haru asked.  
"I don't completely understand ... but I'm not hostile to anyone!" "I believe in friends, Haru because I own a new way of life ..." Talolo explained.

Keroro ordered them to leave the room. After that, Talolo and Haru out of Keroro's room.  
"Big Bro Keroro fool!" "He is not at all understand what a friend!" Talolo is feeling sorry.  
"Sergeant ..." Haru said.

Natsumi is very sorry when she walked.  
"Huh ... he really likes to accuse people yes!" "I don't really like him!"  
"Natsumi, not your fault!" "I think Keroro is not an important person, he must have thought ..." Koyuki is rebuke.  
"Huh ... really!" "But the foolish stupid frog prefer colonization than friends, he like war using his own friends!" "Should I kill him from start, not going to happen ..." Natsumi angry  
"Natsumi?!" Koyuki is blinking in surprise.

"But I don't want to do that, so I let him stay here so that he could not return to his planet!" Natsumi looked doubtful.

"All alien planet of human thought that is their main enemy, but why?"

"They distinguish their type or themselves and against each other ..." Koyuki explained.  
Natsumi to hear Koyuki's opinion, and feel Koyuki is always right.

Keroro is sitting on his knees in the corner of the room. Keroro looked nervous and tense.

"Why do I always like this?" "Why Mr. Fuyuki always ...?"

Keroro so can't do anything and say directly.  
"Dad ... what did I do?" "Why all happened so?" Keroro said as he looking up. Keroro remember as a child he had heard stories from his father.

Keroro is still Chibi Kero) was having a conversation with his father about him would be a Sergeant.

"Daddy, I want to be a great person like my father!"  
"Haha ... you have to study hard!" "You will be able to make new friends when a sergeant ..." Father gives advice to his son.  
"Wow ... great!" Chibi Kero said.

At the residence of the mysterious organization's headquarters, Fuyuki (evil) was drinking vodka in his room even though Lilith was checking the information about the fugitive's identity through a computer monitor.

"Huh ... the little rats are intelligent, who are they really?" Fuyuki (evil) when looking at the glass.  
Lilith looks have found one of the information. "I found something!"  
"Why, you find something?" Said Fuyuki (Evil).

Lilith asks Fuyuki (evil) saw something on the computer. Fuyuki (evil) are looking information about the fugitives through the computer, suddenly his face changed.  
"Isn't ...!" said Fuyuki (Evil) so a sly smile.

Suddenly Rachel came to tell her boss that they fail to catch the fugitive. But Fuyuki (Evil) just calm down.  
"Rachel ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Yes?" Asked Rachel.  
"I'd rather not have to catch them ..." said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"What!" Rachel was shocked.  
"I want to do ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
What did the boss do? More ...

Natsumi was looking at the stars on the submarine afloat.  
"Mother, how Fuyuki still alive?" Natsumi asked anxiously.

Natsumi considering she just saw her brother's face is different from the boss's face changed.  
"Is he really Fuyuki?" Natsumi shook her head because of excessive anxiety.

"Mother, what did I do?" Natsumi as she stared at the ceiling.

Giroro suddenly appeared in front of Natsumi.  
"Giroro?"  
"Somebody ...!"" Can I talk ...?" "Do you hate me aliens including me?" Giroro asked not feel brave.  
"Well, you want to talk to me huh?" "Only you can talk me!" "You can talk anything to me!" Said Natsumi.  
"About Keroro ..." said Giroro.  
"What!" "Problem of frog stupid!?" "I won't to talk about stupid frog!" "He likes to blame someone else!" Natsumi wrath.  
"Yes, but Keroro not so .." Giroro said.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki was friends with Toad's stupid but really stupid frog pretending familiar because he wanted conquer earth!" Natsumi said.  
"... The reason this is a Keroro's dreaded nightmare!" Giroro said.

"Bad dreams?" Said Natsumi stopped angry.  
"Last night I intend to wash my face, I heard the sound of panic Keroro so I peeked!" "He looks anxiety and fear because of seeing a bad dream!" Giroro said.  
"What's nightmare," said Natsumi.  
"Previously Keroro happily slept with his face suddenly turned into fear ...."" If true, maybe he met with his friend, though he thought his friend change as the bad guys ... "said Giroro.  
Hearing Giroro's stories, Natsumi so hesitant.  
"Do we know if your brother is a bad person who at the time?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi was not known.

Dororo was with Koyuki in the room.  
"Keroro really thought Fuyuki is wicked?" Koyuki said.  
"I don't know but I felt the aura belonged Fuyuki ..." Dororo said.  
"It's impossible ... I don't feel the aura around it!"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, only I have mastered my ability thanks to Zoruru" "I'm surprised the head of a mysterious organization that has the same aura has Fuyuki-sama!" Dororo said.  
"No way ...!" Koyuki did not believe it.  
"I don't know, whether boss or not Fuyuki!?" Dororo said.

In the room, Ura Momoka sorry when hit pillow with a hard.  
"Damn that frog!!" "I will not forgive him!!"  
"Miss Momoka, quiet ..." Masayoshi trying to calm Momoka.  
"How can I calm down!" "The fool has blamed and accused Fuyuki become bad guys!" Momoka Ura sulk.

"Because Keroro's nightmares ..." Pururu replied appeared in Fuyuki's room.  
"Uh ... had a bad dream!" Momoka asked to stop pouting.  
Pururu tell Momoka about all the bad dreams about Keroro.  
"Oh really, so he accused Fuyuki ..." Momoka exclaimed.  
"Yes, once more Keroro is friends with Fuyuki ..." Pururu said sadly.  
"Momochi, whether the boss of the organization really Fukki?" Tamama asked curiously.  
"I don't know, but ..." Momoka hesitated.  
Momoka so anxious for continuing to think about the boss Fuyuki is a mysterious organization.

Giroro suddenly surprised when he heard something. Giroro went out his gun when ready.

"What's wrong, Giroro?" Said Natsumi.  
"There's an enemy to come here!" Giroro answer.  
"What!" Natsumi asked, blinking in surprise.

Natsumi saw a set of iron coming fighter.  
"Fighter-iron!" "Quick refuge in!" Giroro is command.  
"Yeah ... but how about you?" Natsumi said.  
"I'm fine!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi was believed to Giroro.  
Collection of fighter planes dropped a bullet in the direction the submarine.  
The explosion caused the submarine was rocked.

But there are emerging from the sea, Natsumi and Giroro shock.  
"Gulp ... from the sea?" "No way ...!" Giroro surprised.  
Moa told the others by means of speaktur in the cockpit.  
"Khu ... khu ... from the sea, there was a torpedo!" Kururu check via computer monitor.  
"Torpedo?!" "Impossible ... means ..." Giroro said.  
Kururu has said, they watched it from the sea.

In the submarine's torpedo, there Urda and the twins were looking at the submarine of Keroro's Platoon.  
"Well, we finally found you!" "Give it up you guys!"  
Urda ordered her troops to surround the submarine. Emerged torpedo submarine forces surrounded submarine Keroro Platoon.  
"Damn ... they surround us!" Giroro said.

One of the largest submarine in the torpedo boats appeared on the front of the submarine.  
"Gosh ...!!" Natsumi and others shocked.  
After a large submarine appeared, Urda emerged from the submarine and then talk through her voice.

"You give up!" Urda speaks through voice.  
"Grr ... we will not give up!" Cried Giroro is stubborn.  
"Well, if you don't want to give up, do not remove one?" Urda said, smiling.  
"Eew ...!!"Giroro feeling can't do anything about it.  
Giroro actually won't people injured, including Natsumi that he liked. Finally Natsumi and her friends were arrested Urda's forces.

Natsumi and her friends were locked in a room locked from inside the submarine.  
"Damn ... we get caught!" Exclaimed Giroro.  
"Why?" "I think something is missing ..." said Koyuki.  
"Ah, we isn't notice ..." Momoka exclaimed realized.  
"Oh yes, Haru and Talolo invisible!" "Maybe they're hiding somewhere," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, they must help us!" Momoka said.  
"He's young, okay?" Masayoshida asked.  
"No need to worry, That boy is intelligent ...!" Momoka said.  
"Oh yes, I hope he's fine!" "It must be our last chance!" Natsumi said.  
"Wait, there's another one that is less than us ..." said Dororo now remembers.  
"What?" Natsumi said.  
"Oh yes, Keroro!" "He was hiding in there!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh ... how could I forget him?" Natsumi turned away.

"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.  
Pururu expect Keroro with the other survivors.

After the incident, the submarine was left in the ocean. Haru and Talolo get out of the closet.  
"Sigh ... they go but Big Sister Natsumi and her friends caught the bad guys!" Exclaimed Talolo.  
"We have to go looking for their base!" Said Haru.  
"Wait, I thought I heard something!" Talolo heard a noise.  
Talolo looking for something that comes from the sound he heard. Talolo heard a voice from the drawer in the table, then he opened the drawer, so he was surprised. Apparently Keroro hiding in the drawer but Frog couldn't get out of the drawer for small drawers.  
"Please let me out!" Said Frog yelled.  
"Relax, you'll pull out!" Haru help Keroro out of the drawer.

Keroro freed from the narrow drawer.  
"Uuh ... finally I am free ...!" Keroro is breathing out.  
"Sergeant Keroro, you okay?" Asked Haru.  
"Yes ... thank you!" Said Keroro.

"Oh yes, we've got to help our friends!" Talolo said.  
"Right, let's go!" Haru is nodding his head.  
But Keroro won't to go because he did won't to help people consider themselves Pokopen the enemy.  
"I don't want to help pekoponians who destroy my planet ...".

"Haru said "Sergeant".  
Haru so smile and want to tell Keroro about the suggestion.

"Sergeant, you've come from the past it!" "It's only a future but you can change the fate of the past from the future of this!"

"The fate of the past?" "Really?" Said Frog.  
"Right ..." Haru smiled nodding his head.

"You can change the past from the future because the purpose of you coming here to save the good name of you all!" "We're all friends right?" Haru smiled.

Fuyuki a figure emerged from Haru in Keroro's mind. Keroro be pounding at the sight of a figure Haru like Fuyuki, his best friend.  
"What is it, Sergeant?" Haru is blinking, asked.  
"Nothing!" Keroro said.

Keroro always bounce back.  
"Sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Frog has decided to help friends captured enemy troops.  
"Really?" Talolo asked.  
Frog nodded his head.  
"Sergeant, you ..." Haru said.  
"I want to apologize to Miss Natsumi and the other!" "We're going to save them!" Keroro said.  
"Great!" Said Haru.  
Talolo asked anxiously, "But what if the bad guys have guns?"  
"Um ... if so, I have an idea ...!" Keroro smiled slyly.

Natsumi and her friends tied to the iron pole in a larger space. Urda was standing in front of them with a whip tool.

"Today I will ask questions of you!".

"Questions?" "I'm not going to answer!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh ...!" Urda is whipping Giroro.  
"Waa ...!" Giroro feel pain.  
"I said you were at the beginning!" Urda holds the whip.  
"Giroro!" "What are you doing to him?" Natsumi said as she tied.  
"If you don't want to answer, would you will I whip again until you'll pain!" Urda said.

"Hi ...!"" What's your question? "Natsumi said.  
"Well, where did you come?" "Who are you really?" Urda said.  
Hearing Urda's question, Natsumi feels that she and her friends dismantled, they may be threatened in danger. Therefore, Natsumi was denied.

"Not going to answer?" Urda feel sorry and will whip Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" Cried Giroro and Koyuki.  
But Natsumi pain and still keep denying Urda's question.  
"Hey, asshole!!" "If you want whipped, whip me!!" Said Koyuki.  
"You want to be whipped but answered my question!" Urda said. But the question with Koyuki refused to deny.

"Grr ... don't want to answer!?" Urda is feeling sorry. She lashed out again Koyuki.  
"Whip me!" Pleaded Dororo. Until someone asks them flogged.  
"Huh ... what kind of you!" "Like their stubborn ..." Lun said.  
"Bastard!!" Urda angry and irritated.

Suddenly one of the soldiers came to tell Urda that there comes a green submarine.  
"What?!" Urda said.  
"The submarine green?" Giroro asked.  
"They ..." Natsumi said.  
"What are they doing now?" Momoka said.

Urda and her troops are facing the arrival of green submarine now before the giant submarine.

"It turned out the rest of their friends came to rescue them but we have to catch them if they would come out!" Urda act.

There was sudden Keroro is jump from the top submarine and landed in front of Urda and their troops. Apparently Keroro become hosts a curly wig similar to the Afro and wearing glasses. Stage magic comes from the green submarine.  
"Welcome, all!" Keroro brought mikrofan.  
"Gulp ... why him?" Urda said silence with her troops.  
"Welcome to the contest the most beautiful models!" Keroro Afro said.  
"The contest beautiful model," said army troops were all chatting.  
"That is not the time to acting, stupid frog!" Urda angry.  
"Well, it seems interesting ...!"Lun very interested.  
"Wow ... I think I want to go too ...!" Lin interested too.  
"Why did you ...?" asked Urda silence.

"Miss, please stand there!" Frog asks Urda stood on the stage.  
"Why would I?" Urda said.  
"If the lady standing there, you will shine!" Said Frog.  
Urda interested in Keroro's suggestions.  
"Well, looks attractive fast ...!" Urda is influential with the words of Frog.  
Urda tried to stand in the middle of the stage.

Keroro smiled slyly and pressed the button to make the smoke appear above Urda.  
"Kyaa ... what the hell is this!" Urda said surprised.  
"The commander Urda!!" Said Lun and Lin.  
Apparently Urda changed because she was wearing clothes turned into a beautiful dress.  
Urda surprised to see her appearance. Everyone was surprised to see the appearance Urda.  
"Wow ... beautiful!" Lin says in blank.  
"I want to have it!" Lun said.  
The soldiers shouted and screamed at tacky Urda.  
"That's Miss Urda, the most beautiful woman in here!" Said Frog.  
"I'm beautiful!" "Hoho so ...!" Urda embarrassed mixed with pleasure.

"What was that?" Said Natsumi.  
"Looks like they cheered-helter ..." said Koyuki.  
"Whoop-helter?" "What happened there?" Said Natsumi.

Dororo suddenly heard something and looked up. "Who's there?"  
Haru and Talolo apparently emerged from the roof and lowered a long rope and then he fell.  
"Haru, you come yes!" Said Natsumi.  
Finally thanks to Haru, Natsumi and her friends escape the bonds of rope on the pole.  
"How did you get here when the soldiers on guard in here?" Said Natsumi.  
"Leave it to Sergeant Keroro!" Haru replied.  
"Stupid frog to do that?!" Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, he said he would divert everyone's attention to him!" Talolo answer.  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said.  
"Keroro-kun ..." Dororo said.  
"Great Uncle ...!" Moa praise.  
First Giroro heard Keroro's action which he had long been heard.

Natsumi and friends intend to run from the base.  
"But what if the green submarine?" Giroro asked.  
"Sergeant Keroro use submarines to divert attention ..." Haru said.  
"What's the plan that stupid frog?" Said Natsumi.  
"Something ..." Haru replied hesitantly.

Natsumi and others very shocked while watching the stage used to peek Keroro. Urda always dressed the models was fascinated when Urda be a model. All the soldiers shouting and cheering.

"Oh ... why he did that weird?" Natsumi is silence.  
"It was embarrassing but very good reason ..." Giroro is feel ashamed.  
"But what if we could get the vehicle to run from here, although the green submarine was beside many soldiers?" Koyuki said.  
"Khu ... khu ... it was ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.  
"What you mean?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu glanced a submarine is very large.

Keroro busy as host that acts on the stage the contest, although he seduce Urda. "Miss Urda's the prettiest!"  
"Hehehe ... I'm so beautiful!" Urda showboat.  
"I want to be a model ..." Lun felt like acting on stage.  
"Me too ..." said Lin, too.

Lun and Lin went along with Urda on stage. Keroro see reflections Haru done remotely.  
"Hihihi ... ...!" Keroro finally smiled slyly.  
"I'll make a good model for you!" Frog with a strange weapon tool tool changer seems to be the devil.

At that time, Keroro modifier tool of Satan fired at Urda and Twin sisters. They were shocked when fired by Keroro.  
"Jeez ... Ms. Urda?!" Pair of twins to panic while opening their eyes.  
After the shot was stopped, Urda opened her eyes to see what happens.  
"Why is not there ...?" Urda asked surprised.  
Urda see all been staring at everyone in silence, but everything looks like a lady-killer.  
"Why are all staring at us?" Urda said trying to see her appearance.

Apparently it looks like the devil in a bikini camouflage and small horns.  
"Jeez ... what is this dress?!" Urda said surprised to see her appearance.  
Urda panicked again because strange speech.  
"Why ...?" "My speech always…"

"My God ... us too!!" A pair of twin sisters panicked when they also dress the demon.  
"Hehe ...!"" You'll be the sexiest devil! "Keroro said.  
"Grr ... you!" Urda looked angry.  
"Ah!" Frog panic.  
Frog was always chased by angry Urda. Keroro suddenly fell and accidentally pressed the button that is not known. Suddenly a green submarine exploded so Keroro thrown into the sky while Urda also thrown into the trash.

"Ms. Urda, you okay?" Lin said as helping Urda out of the trash along with Lun.  
"Grr ... where the stupid green frog?!" Urda said looked fierce.  
"It seems that the frog is thrown off somewhere ..." said Lin.

One of the soldiers came to tell the Urda that the fugitives had disappeared.  
"My God ... how could it, Huw?" Urda said.  
Urda so surprised because of strange speech.  
"Your voice weird ..." Lun said surprised.  
"Grr ... because of that stupid frog!" Urda furious.  
"The problem is our submarines had been stolen!" Said a soldier.  
"What!" Urda and a pair of twins was surprised.

The submarine was floated on the sea.  
"Where's that stupid frog now?" Said Natsumi.  
"I should have signaled to Sergeant Keroro but ..." Haru said.  
"Hey, look!" Tamama show up.  
In the sky, a green frog fell collapsed just above the submarine.  
"Keroro!?" Dororo said.  
"Hehe ... sorry I made you long ...!" Keroro rubbed his head.  
"Did you really great!" Says Pururu cheerfully.  
"You're doing really embarrassing but you're ugly and your mind is good ..." said Giroro.  
"Thanks ...!" said Frog.

Keroro look at Natsumi is standing view when looked at him.  
"Miss Natsumi, I want to apologize for this behavior!" Keroro wants to shake hands with Natsumi.  
Natsumi is shut up But still, only her face pale.  
"Miss Natsumi?" Keroro blinking.

Natsumi went into a submarine without shaking hands.  
Keroro feel tense and thought she hated. But Giroro tell him that Natsumi did not hate him, why she can not even shake hands colonizers and human beings pokopen always different.

"No need to worry, she doesn't hate you, she's too watching you!" "You are forgiven!" "I'm sorry this time!" Momoka said apologize to Frog.  
"Ah, no" "That's my fault!" Keroro said.  
Keroro was near despair, but not desperate because he knows that Fuyuki, his best friend said.

Urda reported as failure to catch a fugitive on the monitor to Rachel. Rachel was silent during Urda's appearance through the monitor.  
"Huh ... because of that stupid frog who did it!" "I look and my voice changed so weird!"

"As soon ...!" she covering her face with her left hand.  
"I think you don't have to catch them as instructed boss!"  
"Eh?" "Why?" Urda said.  
"The boss said he would intervene alone ..." Rachel replied.  
"What!" "He will intervene?!" "Really?" Urda asked shocked.  
"Yes, we need to run the plan as ordered boss!" Said Rachel.  
What is the plan ordered by the boss?

In the stolen submarines, all take it easy. In the room, Natsumi was lying in bed thinking about why she can't shake hands with Keroro.  
"Why?"

"Natsumi, it's me!" Koyuki knocked on the door from the outside.  
Natsumi asked Koyuki allowed into the room.  
"You can't to shake Keroro but you really notice him!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh!" "Yes, but I'm to not think of stupid frogs!" Natsumi said.  
"Is the boss really your brother, Natsumi?," Koyuki asked in tense.  
"Why say anything like that?" Natsumi said.  
"Dororo said, he still felt the aura learned!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi says.  
"I do not believe it but the aura he really was the boss of the organization is Fuyuki's aura!" Said Koyuki.

Hearing the words of Koyuki, Natsumi was not able to believe her brother is the boss of the organization even though it has the aura of Fuyuki. "No way, my brother was not ...!"

Moa suddenly came to tell Koyuki and Natsumi because she shows something.  
"There's a message which carries signals from the boss Darkness Kingdoms organizations!"  
"What!" Koyuki and Natsumi asked.  
They went into the main room submarine to see what happens.

We entered the main hall, Natsumi and Koyuki see the situation more tense.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro told that there is a message from the boss Fuyuki (Evil) from the screen for all. It makes Natsumi became tense.

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) appeared in front of Natsumi and her friends through a wide-screen monitor.  
"Jeez ... you ...!" Natsumi tense.  
"What are you with us?!" Giroro asked.  
Fuyuki (evil) admitted he wanted to meet with Natsumi and friends.

Hearing confessions Fuyuki (evil), Natsumi and her friends became nervous and tense.  
"What did you say?" Momoka asked.  
"It's me Fuyuki Hinata, your friends, right?" Said Fuyuki faced without sin.  
Natsumi and her friends became very surprised when I heard the words Fuyuki.

"Are you really master Fuyuki?!" Said Keroro was shocked once.  
"Did you prove yourself as Fuyuki we know?" Giroro not believe it.  
"I remember we had played together on the Pacific coast!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Natsumi and her friends are surprised because they didn't expect Fuyuki (evil) know their memories.

"Yes, Fuyuki play with us on the Pacific coast!" "How so?" Momoka asked, looking a little in disbelief.  
"Impossible ... No way!" Natsumi couldn't believe it.  
"Sorry ... I can't remember everything!" "That's all I reminded!" "But I really want to meet you!" Fuyuki (evil) is face without sin.  
Momoka be influenced Fuyuki words (evil).

"If you want to see me, I was in the island uninhabited easternmost scale 2!"  
"I'll wait for you at the headquarters!" Fuyuki (evil) talk without sin.  
"Who says waiting for you!?" "We won't to come and see you!" "You really Fuyuki or not!" Giroro off button so that the monitor is turned off.  
"Huh ... he'll trick us!"

Momoka felt myself to go see Fuyuki to headquarters but she couldn't say the same friends.  
"What, Miss?" "What lady feeling bad?" Said Masayoshi.  
"Nothing…"Momoka shaking her head.  
Momoka is pale because she influenced Fuyuki words (evil). While Keroro not believe he did not think the boss is Fuyuki Hinata.  
"Is he really master Fuyuki?!"  
Keroro want to go see Fuyuki for sure but he kept it a secret without the knowledge of his friends.

In the Le Red's Bluz, Fuyuki (evil) was talking to the Red Le Bluz.  
"Huh ... they come from the past!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"True, maybe the goal to stop the war but I will not let this ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
"That's ...!"" But bring them in here! "Said Le Red Bluz.  
"Okay, but one that I want ..." said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Eh?" "Who is he?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of Nishizawa disappear in 19 years ago ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
What is the purpose Fuyuki (evil) want from Momoka Nishizawa?

At night, all were sleeping in their rooms except for one. She is Momoka secretly stepped out so they don't hear. Momoka took a capsule containing a motor boat from the sleeping Kururu, then she quietly opened the door out slowly. Momoka will go to the beach.

Before going to the beach, Momoka saw submarine while her friends in the submarine to feel anxious.  
"Forgive me, but don't worry to am!" "I must go there!"  
"Why did you go see the bastard!" Momoka Ura said.  
"I think if he really Fuyuki-kun, I am sure for sure!" Momoka said.  
"Huh!" "You're serious?!" Momoka Ura asked shocked.  
"Yes, I'm really serious!" Momoka said earnestly.  
"God ... you can't go there!" Ura Momoka exclaimed frantically trying to stop Momoka.

Momoka threw it into the sea kaspul that comes motorboats. Then he boarded a motor boat, then go to either place her go.

"Sorry, my friends!"

Haru opened his eyes to the sound of it, then he woke up.  
"What?" Talolo asked.  
"Last I heard it!" Haru wiped his eyes.  
"It may sound marine animals!" Said Talolo thought when he went back to sleep.  
"So ..." Haru said.  
Haru back to sleep with sleeping.

We boarded a speedboat Momoka suddenly he heard a strange sound.  
"What was that?" Momoka asked surprised.

Apparently there Momoka behind Sgt. Keroro.  
"Huh ... Keroro?!" "What are you doing?!".  
"Sorry, I'm coming with you!" Said Frog.  
"Why did you come with me?!" Momoka asked.  
"Just like Miss, I'm also curious to make sure the person really Fuyuki or not!" Keroro said.

"Huh?" Momoka surprised at Keroro for the same purpose with Keroro.  
"Mr. Fuyuki is my best friend ..." Keroro looked glum.  
"Keroro ..." Momoka said.  
Finally, Momoka let Keroro followed her.  
They boarded a motor boat to get to the uninhabited island where Fuyuki (evil) is located.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

Story 16: Momoka Kidnapped

At the time Momoka was a kid standing in front of her mother was reading a book.  
"What, dear?" Momoka's mom, Ouka Nishizawa asked.  
"Why can't I be a sweet girl and did not have any friends?" Momoka asked looking sad.  
"Why?" Asked Mother Ouka.  
"I was considered a monster by children ...!"" I consider myself not a nice girl ... "Momoka tears.

Mother Ouka wiped Momoka's tears as she told on Momoka. "You're still a nice girl but you must be strong and fresh to many friends ..."  
"Did I have a friend?" Momoka asked.  
Mother Ouka nodded her head, "Yes, friend is valued in friendship and will help you have the power ..."  
"When you grow up, you'll find your love but you have to choose between good and be friends ..." said Mother Ouka.  
"Mother!!" Momoka is crying.  
Momoka hugged her mother with a big hug. "Mom, I'm trying to find a friend ..."  
"Of course ..." she said Ouka nodded her head, smiling.

In the main a very large ship, Bos Fuyuki (evil) was sitting with read a book in the room. Lilith was standing like a statue beside Fuyuki boss.  
"Excuse me, my lord?" "There's all I want ask ..." Lilith said.  
"What?" Fuyuki boss asked.  
"Why lord wanted her named Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of the company Nishizawa," said Lilith.  
"Whew ...!"" I want it because she was the daughter of the chairman Nishizawa group leader who had killed my father but his daughter disappeared! "" Now she's back, so I'm going to marry her! "Boss Fuyuki (evil) gave a wry smile.  
"What!" "Lord want marry her?!" Lilith asked surprised.  
"So what?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I think it is better to avoid it because she's my master's most dangerous ..." Lilith said.  
"DON'T INSTRUCT ME!" "You're a guard, you know!?" Fuyuki (evil) angry.

Lilith is doesn't dare to resist anger Fuyuki (evil).  
"Forgive me, my lord!" Lilith bowed her head.

Suddenly one of the soldiers who came to tell the boss Fuyuki that there are two people who come here.

"It said there was someone named Momoka Nishizawa want to meet you!".

Fuyuki gave a wry smile and said so. "Well, finally she comes!"

Momoka and Keroro riding motor boat in front of the ship's master. Momoka looked nervous. Momoka and Keroro finally accepted into the ship's main boss mysterious organization, Darkness Kingdoms to meet with the boss, Fuyuki Hinata (evil).

Keroro and Momoka invited into Fuyuki's living room. They served tea by a maid apple taste. Momoka so nervous when she was in the living room.  
"Why you is nervous, miss Momoka?" Keroro is look Momoka nervousness.  
"I don't know ..." Momoka said.

Suddenly, the boss Fuyuki came in with Lilith, Momoka was pounding at the front of her eyes there was Fuyuki (evil) appears.

"Please drink, but lady, don't need to worry, no poison in your cup!" Fuyuki said.  
"Ah ... yes!" Momoka is so nervous.  
Momoka trying to drink tea. "Well ... it's smell!"  
"Wow ... so good!" Keroro is tasting apple tea.

Momoka wants to talk to Fuyuki (evil).  
"What do you talk about?" Fuyuki said as he sat down.  
"Why do Fuyuki-kun is not a good thing as kidnap children and destroying the cities?" Momoka asked.

Hearing the question, Fuyuki would immediately respond. "We are at war with aliens who intend conquers this planet!" "We stand to defend our earth for all people!"  
"Defending?" "What about the children?" Momoka asked.  
"They have no parents because of war, the children were saved!" Fuyuki explained.  
"So ..." Momoka said.  
"Yes, we desperately to protect the earth!" Fuyuki said.  
Momoka face a bit red.

"Hey, do you remember me?" Asked Keroro shows himself to Fuyuki (evil).  
Fuyuki looked Keroro with no expression. Does he really know Keroro?

The next morning, Natsumi and her friends wake up in the morning.  
"Good morning, Natsumi!" greeting Koyuki depend on.  
"Morning!" Natsumi said.  
"It's time to eat breakfast!" "You could said, preparations for breakfast?" Moa hit a pot with a spoon.

Natsumi and friends eat together in the dining room of the submarine.  
"Speaking in Momochi not look here!" Said Tamama surprised when he saw around him.  
"Oh yes, I don't see her!" Says Moa.  
"Is she still in the room?" Natsumi thought.

Suddenly, Mr. Masayoshi opened the door hastily despite his panic.  
"What's wrong, sir?" Natsumi said.  
"Miss Momoka not in the room?!" Said Mr. Masayoshi.  
"What!" Asked the surprised everyone.

Apparently Momoka's room, no one in the room.  
"Where is she?" Said Koyuki.  
"Gulp ... Momochi go alone?!" Tamama surprised.  
"Oh yes, not only just Momoka, Keroro, too!" Giroro realized.  
"Oh, I don't see the stupid frog here!" Natsumi look to the left and right.  
"Where's uncle?" Moa worried.  
"Maybe they go ...?" asked Pururu thought.  
"Go!" "Impossible ... No way!" "Why would they?" Giroro asked.

"Khu ... khu ... there is a capsule motor boat containing a stolen ...!" exclaimed Kururu in Momoka's door.  
"One capsule was stolen?!" Giroro asked.

Haru realized he had heard that time was the sound of boat motors.  
"Ah!" "It was ..."

"Eh?" "What?" Natsumi asked.  
"I think last night I heard the sound of the engine!" Said Haru.  
"It could be ... Momoka go up the boat with stupid frog ...?"Natsumi asked tense.  
"I don't understand why they go!" Giroro said.  
"Ah!" "Must they go ...!" Natsumi already know why Momoka and Frog go.

Keroro asked Fuyuki the (evil) to remember him. Fuyuki (evil) replied that he can't remember him know Frog.  
"Huh?" "Don't you remember me?!" Keroro is blinking in surprised.  
"Sorry, I don't really remember but I'll try to remember ..." Fuyuki (evil) when drinking tea.  
Momoka so surprised when Fuyuki (evil) are not so familiar with Keroro.

"Strange, if when meet again, they'll miss!" "But don't imagine like that ..." Momoka surprised myself.  
Ura Momoka whispered to Momoka. "Surely he's not who you know Fuyuki"  
"Will you come?" "I want to show you!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Eh?" "Yes ...!" so nervous Momoka said.

Momoka and Keroro follow Fuyuki (evil) for a walk with Lilith.  
"Miss Momoka, why he did not even know me?" "Did he forget me?" Asked Keroro whispering to Momoka.  
"I don't know, we're sure he is Fuyuki or not!" Momoka said whispering.  
"Um, what's wrong?" Fuyuki (evil) smile as he gazed at Momoka.  
"Ah!" "It's okay, we were just talking!" Momoka said.

At the door, Fuyuki (evil) showed that room to Momoka and Frog.  
There was a surprise for Momoka and Keroro.  
In the room, the figure is more a giant robot from the robot to the men who have claws and purple robot head that looks scary and has a sharp horn.

"Wow ... great!" "It's kind of what I like!" Keroro is pounding. Behind the character, Keroro pretending because he horrified to see the giant robot's face is too scary.  
"Well ... is it yours?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, I used to defend the earth!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Huh ... you are defending the earth from the invaders?!" Said Keroro.  
"Indeed, the conqueror of nations are not you?" Said Fuyuki (evil).

Momoka was surprised when Fuyuki's face because Fuyuki's face too different from what she knew Fuyuki.  
Lilith being so when she saw Momoka look at Fuyuki's face.

On the submarine,  
"What!?" "Momoka went to bos's headquarters of the organization?!"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, because the stupid frog and Momoka feel influenced by the words boss time!" Natsumi said.  
"Oh, so they thought it was real Fuyuki?!" "So they went to the headquarters to be sure?!" Moa says.  
Natsumi nodded her head.

"How do you know he's not your brother?" Pururu asked.  
"I do not know, but I've got my instincts as oldest sister!" Said Natsumi.  
"So they betrayed us ...?" asked Giroro thought.  
"Speak what you, the senior?!" Tamama said.

"She's selfish for the sake of meeting the man she loved!" Said Giroro is cold.

Hearing the words of Giroro, Masayoshi is holding his fingers tightly.  
"Nonsense you!!" "Miss Momoka's not like that!" Masayoshi angry.

"Miss Momoka really like Fuyuki always little time!" "I heard from Paul!"

"Uh ... Momoka-chan likes my brother since childhood?!" "Really?!" "Fuyuki never told me about it ..." Natsumi said.  
"I heard from Paul who told me about childhood of Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi explained.

After Masayoshi tells the story of a childhood encounter Momoka and Fuyuki to others.  
"Oh, I see!" "Momoka never told us about the meeting!" Said Koyuki.  
"So she really liked my brother's little time" "I think I understand her feelings ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yes, but Fuyuki-san is not really remember her ever met with Momoka in elementary School time," said Masayoshi.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
"We have to hurry to the station to save them!" Tamama said.  
"Yes, we have to get going!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
Now they go to the headquarters of the boss to save Momoka and Keroro.

Fuyuki (evil) is to please Momoka and the Frog into the room for them.  
"Please stay in a room that you want!"  
"What we really should break in here?" Momoka asked.  
"All tergantungmu ..." said Fuyuki (evil) smile gently.  
"Mr. Fuyuki, thank you!" Keroro said.  
"No need to thank you, you can live with your pet!" Said Fuyuki (evil) smile. Then he left the room.

After Fuyuki (evil) leave the room, Momoka was responding about Fuyuki (evil).  
"Wow ... Is this Fuyuki?" Momoka asked.  
"Ugh ... he said he could stay with Ms. pet!" "What do you mean pet?" Asked Frog surprised.  
"Why?" "He said that ...?" Momoka asked surprised too.  
"Take it easy, I wanted to make Pla gundam but no Pla Gundam here!" Keroro lying on the bed.  
Momoka sat there thinking pensive. "What he really Fuyuki?"  
"Why are you??" "He's not Fuyuki but why have you come despite the danger will happen to you, you know!" Said Ura Momoka self behind Momoka.  
"Indeed ..." Momoka said softly.

"Gero ... why he was so to me?" Asked Frog appears pale.  
"Why, Keroro?" Momoka asked.  
"If Mr. Fuyuki miss if we met but why ...?" asked Keroro blank.  
"Keroro ..." Momoka said.

"Good point ... he's not Fuyuki it!" "He never missed the frog!" Said Ura Momoka complain.  
"Yes, but somehow my heart became so with him ..." Momoka said.  
"Ah?" "What do you mean?" Momoka Ura said.  
"What about my friends?" Momoka asked to think.

Natsumi and her friends are hiding, peeking vessel has a large base. At the headquarters was heavily guarded by many soldiers.  
"They keep a tight ..." said Giroro see through binoculars.  
"How do we have to go through?" Tamama asked.  
"We don't have time anymore ...!" said Natsumi can't stand it.  
"Natsumi!" Giroro said.  
"Hey, wait!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
"Eh?" "What else?" Natsumi said.

Kururu intend to give something special to Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "For me?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu shows necklace white iron on Natsumi.  
"Why?" "Isn't ..." Natsumi said.  
"Wear this!" Pleaded Kururu.  
Natsumi put an iron collar on his neck. After wearing an iron collar, suddenly turned into a super Natsumi. Natsumi is wearing armor made of silver metal and has a speed-colored wings like butterflies. Giroro dumbfounded when he saw the new look super Natsumi.  
"Wow ... so cool!" Said Koyuki.  
"Wow ... great!" Natsumi saw her new appearance.

"Khu ... khu ... wing that has the speed and strength can make up!" Kururu explained.  
"Thank you, Kururu!" Natsumi said. Until Natsumi feels irregularities.  
"Why did you give it to me?"  
"I see, I already make anything!." Replied Kururu's nose.  
Natsumi was already trying to pay attention should Kururu. Natsumi and the others follow to save Keroro and Momoka.

Fuyuki's room (evil), Rachel came telling boss that there was an intruder once again come.  
"Well, let 'em!" "Attack them now!" Fuyuki (evil) directly.  
"Uh ... okay!" Said Rachel was surprised.

Rachel had left the room Fuyuki (evil).  
"Apparently they came to save the girl and the frog ..." Lilith said.  
"It is but will not let them rob the girl of my dreams, they will die!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Lilith was shocked because Fuyuki (evil) was changed little by little.

Urda and her troops fought against Natsumi and friends. Dororo threw a star pemangkuas weapons to attack the robots. Kururu issued vibration to create the army's pain when he heard that vibration. That impact Tamama out to destroy the robots fight. And Giroro use weapons to shoot soldiers wearing jeeps.

Koyuki took a stance was to freeze the robots by using ice-snow. Moa transform itself into Angol Mois, then she broke into the basement until the crack so that robots can be collapsed.Masayoshi good at shooting people who attacked him with speed. While Natsumi out big guns to shoot. Natsumi fired weapons into the surrounding compound. Get out a big fire that makes the parent ship rocking.

When the shot was a master boat rocked, Fuyuki (evil) so hit the bottom because of the shot.  
"Grrr ... they ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki (evil) sorry.

Rachel ordered her men to carry weapons to attack Natsumi and friends. In the darkness inside the ship's master, Ferid was silence and then opened his eyes.  
"Finally ..." Ferid said. Suddenly he disappeared.

Hearing a commotion, Momoka and the Frog so surprised.  
"What?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Looks like the sound of war ..." Momoka said.  
Momoka is check on it through the window. Apparently there Natsumi and her friends came against the enemies.  
Momoka be aware of them came to rescue her.

"Hey, hurry out of here and get back to them!" Momoka Ura command.  
"Ah!" "Yeah ..." Momoka exclaimed.  
"Come on, we quickly get out of here!" Invited Keroro.  
Keroro and Momoka planned to leave the room and headed out. But Fuyuki (evil) appeared in front of Momoka and the Frog.

"What are you?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Somebody ...!" said Momoka suddenly surprised.  
"Hey, Mr. Fuyuki!" "Can you stop?" Asked Keroro pleaded.  
"Why do I keep the application from this stupid frog?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Keroro so surprised that (evil) to call him a stupid frog.  
"Jeez ... can't be ...!"" Why you? "Asked Keroro nervous.

Momoka realized what Momoka Ura said was always right because Fuyuki (evil) is not so familiar with Keroro correctly.

"I can't let you out" Fuyuki held Momoka's shoulder.  
Momoka so tense when her shoulder held Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki (Evil) said he wanted to marry Momoka.  
That statement made Momoka surprised boss Fuyuki want marry her.

Behind the wall, Lilith became shocked and angry after hearing the word Fuyuki (evil).  
"You're not Fuyuki I know!" "Move!" Momoka Ura said angrily.  
Fuyuki (evil) surprised when saw the change Momoka.  
"You ..."  
"Move!" Said Ura Momoka kicking away Fuyuki (evil)'s face that he fell.  
"Come on, Keroro!!"  
"Ah!" "Yes, Miss Momoka!"'m Keroro nodded his head.  
Keroro and Momoka fled to go out.

Natsumi and friends must fight with the army of Darkness Kingdom organizations to save Momoka and Keroro. Natsumi use their wings to block the army's attack. Giroro and his friends were against the troops of men Urda. Angol Moa will hit the robots with a stick so that the robot destroyed.

Fight increasingly adorable and tense. Koyuki and Dororo are fighting Urda's troops with ninja style.Suddenly Koyuki and Dororo feel the air that she had felt again. Apparently Ferid was standing at the end of the antenna when facing Koyuki and Dororo.  
"You ..." Koyuki is to holding Kunai knife.  
"We should watch, Miss Koyuki!" Dororo is holding the knife.  
Dororo use to check Ferid with his Assassin. Apparently Ferid are human beings who have the speed and have a ninja clan.  
"Be careful, he also ninja!" Dororo said.  
"Let's play!" Ferid start against Koyuki and Dororo.  
Battle ensued between the members of the ninja was getting tense.

Lilith came to see the state Fuyuki (evil) because she was worried. Until she found the Fuyuki (evil) is lying.  
"My lord, you okay?!" Asked Lilith help Fuyuki (evil).  
"HEY!" "Quick Catch her!" Said Fuyuki (evil) is always angry.  
"Get her?" Said Lilith.  
"QUICK!" Said Fuyuki (evil) faced angry.  
"Ah!" "I understand ..." Lilith'm not brave to face her master.

Momoka and Frog finally come out and look for their friends. There a lot of soldiers came and will catch Momoka. Momoka must fight it. Momoka beat all the soldiers and to lift Frog and running quickly.

Masayoshida hear it until he saw Momoka and the Frog here.  
"Miss Momoka!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Mr. Masayoshi!" Momoka waving her arms.  
"Momochi!" "Sergeant!" Said Tamama relief.

Lilith suddenly coming attack Momoka. Momoka avoid Lilith's attacks.  
"What the hell are you!!" "You want to fight with me?!" Momoka Ura said sorry.  
"I'll kill you ...!" Lilith angry and fearful faces.  
"Eh?" "What are you talking!" Momoka said.

Lilith uses her eyes to turn to stone. Momoka was never seen Lilith's red eye with her. Lilith is now using to drive her red eyes to Momoka that she would be a stone. But quickly Masayoshi protect Momoka, finally Masayoshida changed into a stone statue. Momoka was surprised to see it.

"Masayoshi ...!"" Hii ... NOO!! ".  
"Masayoshi-dono!!"Tamama and Keroro surprised.

Momoka very shock Masayoshi changed into a stone statue because he was trying to protect her. Momoka becomes very upset, she turned into a full rage Ura Momoka.

"Hey, how dare you do on Masayoshi!!" Ura Momoka exclaimed angrily.  
Ura Momoka intend to fight with Lilith. Lilith can withstand attacks Momoka and throat Momoka with her left hand.  
"Ow ...!" Momoka breath as strangled Lilith.  
"Why this hand full of strength I've never seen ...?" Momoka Ura thought.  
"Momochi!" Tamama said.

Tamama will issue his Impact to attack Liltih. Liltih now to change her hair pulled her hair into a baseball bat and then hitting impact that Tamama's thrown upward. Tamama so shocked.  
"Huh ... Just a black frog pet ..." Lilith cried.  
"Grr .. what did you say?!" "I'm not the black frog pet!!" Tamama offended.

Tamama will fight Lilith, but Lilith's hair would whip Tamama, then whip Tamama be affected Lilith's hair until Tamama seriously injured.

"No, Tamama!!" Keroro surprised.  
"No!" "Let me go!" Momoka is trying to escape from the stranglehold of Lilith.  
"Shut up!" "I'll ...!" said Lilith.

Lilith suddenly remembering her master's orders that she should bring back Momoka, so she was not able to kill Momoka because she meets her master's orders to bring back Momoka.  
"You have a strange personality trait yes ...!"" But it will I seal you ... "said Lilith.  
"Huh ... what are you talking about?!" Momoka asked.  
Liltih uses her eyes to Momoka's eye.  
"Kyaa!!" Ura Momoka was sealed.

The eyes were made Ura Momoka back into a gentle Momoka. Momoka unconscious until after the fact. Lilith will be brought Momoka into the headquarters.  
"Momochi!" "Don't take Momochi!!" Tamama trying to stand in critical condition.  
"Hey, Down miss Momoka here!!" Keroro is order. But Lilith was obeyed, just ignore Keroro's command.

"Why didn't obey my orders?" Asked Keroro snapped.  
Lilith glared at the Frog with a look that scary. The look that made Keroro a shock and can't do anything because he could not resist her.

Natsumi fly while looking for she found Tamama critically injured, Keroro who was rigid as a statue of Lilith trembled while holding a Momoka.

"Momoka!!" "What are you doing on Momoka?!" Said Natsumi.  
Lilith saw Natsumi fly over it.  
"Let her go or I hit you!!" Natsumi is command.  
Lilith putting Momoka in unconscious on the floor.  
Lilith would do something to prevent Natsumi.

Natsumi was issued and then drew her laser sword toward Lilith. Lilith is suddenly using more frightening power to issue a flash attack.  
"Gulp ... what's that?!" Natsumi asked, surprised.

Enlarged blitzkrieg was made Natsumi and others thrown into the sea. Natsumi and the others were fall into the sea, while also Masayoshi statue fall into the sea. After that, Lilith returned Momoka carrying the unconscious and went into the ship's main headquarters.

Giroro felt something had happened to Natsumi. "Natsumi!"  
Now Giroro is go find Natsumi because he was worried about her.  
"Natsumi!!"

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) is ordered all troops to stop fighting and go from the island.  
"Huh ... finished?!" Urda said was controlled robot.  
The troops stopped fighting and went into the ship's main headquarters, while the robot too.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Pururu surprised when she saw it.  
"I don't know ..." said Angol Moa also surprised.

Ninja fight lasted stopped.  
"I think enough, I must resign!" Ferid return his sword to the scabbard. Ferid then disappeared without a trace.  
"Why?" Said Koyuki.  
"I have a bad feeling ..." Dororo said.  
"Oh yes, what about Natsumi!?" Koyuki asked getting worried.  
"Then, we must find Keroro and the others!" Dororo invited.

When Natsumi drowned, she struggled in the water breathing sea. Suddenly Giroro save Natsumi directly onto the surface of sea water to remove Natsumi. Natsumi finally able to exhale breath.  
"Natsumi, are you okay?" Giroro was holding Natsumi while swimming.  
"Eh?" "Yes, thank you, Giroro!" "But unfortunately we failed to save Momoka!" Said Natsumi feel a little disappointed.  
"So ..." said Giroro.

Angol Moa ride up a stick that can fly like a broom when she saw the situation as she saw the sea around it.  
"Where's uncle?" Says Moa.  
Until Moa found Tamama looking critically injured and floating in the sea water.  
"Tama-chan!!" Moa said rescuing Tama-chan.  
Moa check in Tamama, apparently looking Tamama serious injuries.  
"Tama-chan, I'll treat you!" "You could say, healing him?" Moa holding Tamama.  
Then she went with the wounded Tamama critical to gather with friends.

Pururu in the form woman flying was looking for another.  
"Where else?" Pururu asked looking around. Until Pururu found unconscious Frog was floating in the sea water.  
"Keroro-kun!"

Pururu lifted Keroro from sea water. "Keroro-kun, you're safe but you're okay?"  
"Pururu ... I can't ...!" Keroro said in a weak state.  
"Keroro ..." Pururu said.  
They will return to his friends.

Submarine of Keroro Pletoon controlled Kururu suddenly appeared right in front of Natsumi and Giroro was swimming. There Koyuki and Dororo up the submarine. There Haru and Talolo also.  
"Natsumi, are you alright?" Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, I'm fine but unfortunately we failed to save Momoka!" Natsumi said sadly.  
"I understand ..." said Koyuki.  
"Not your fault, but everyone was trying to save big Sister Momoka!" Haru gives advice to Natsumi.  
"Haru ..." Natsumi said.  
"Hey, look there!" Exclaimed Talolo show up.

Mother ship flew up with fighter planes and then immediately left the island.  
"Damn ... they're gone!" Giroro upset.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi feels sorry for failing to save Momoka.  
Angol Moa came carrying Tamama in a critically wounded. Pururu while also holding the shock Keroro.

"Stupid Frog, you're safe!" "Why you don't know us?!" Natsumi said.  
But Keroro can't talk because he was afraid of something.  
"Eh?" "Why him?" Said Natsumi.  
"Keroro, what happened to you?" Giroro asked.  
"Fuyuki ... you ...!" Keroro complain.  
"You know, what are you talking?" "What did you say?" Said Natsumi.  
Frog was not able to say anything.  
"Can't help, he was afraid something ..." said Giroro.

"Well ... that?" Asked Haru pointed something floating in the sea.  
There was a statue Masayoshi floating in the sea.  
"Well ... that stone?" Dororo asked.  
"Wait, that's similar to Mr. Masayoshi ..." said Koyuki.  
"Oh yes, I didn't see Mr. Masayoshi in here!" Giroro look to the left and right.

Tamama suddenly can speak a little even if it's serious.  
"Mr. Masayoshi changed into a stone statue by the woman!" Tamama spoke in a state weak because he was injured.  
"What did you say?!" Giroro asked surprised.  
"It's impossible ... how can that be?" Said Natsumi.  
"I think I felt familiar with it ..." said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi said.  
"If people changed into a stone statue, but I remember why I can't remember" said Koyuki.

"I think we have to take pack Masayoshi here because I don't want him to be alone like a statue on ..." Dororo giving action.  
"Good point ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
Natsumi's face to the sky as she is vowed to save Momoka again.

In Fuyuki's room (evil), Momoka was unconscious as she lay on the bed. Fuyuki (evil) is look at that Momoka's face fall asleep with a smile.

"Her face was good ..."

Then Fuyuki (Evil) laugh out loud. What was he going to do on Momoka?

Fuyuki's room behind the (evil), Lilith was silent as she stood on the face looked sad. Lilith was thinking that she loved her master constantly. Fuyuki's room at the (evil) filled with darkness, someone who called a 'Fuyuki'. Alisa seems to act like a doll was displayed on the wall.

"Fuyuki ..." Alisa spoke a word.

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	17. Chapter 17

Story 17: Last Message

In ancient times, a commander of the legend was known to many Keron called 'King of War Pokopen', Razaza name. He was undefeated in all pekopen well as Keron. But his ended ...

Razaza're dealing with something that happened tensions with his colleagues. They couldn't able to complete their tasks because they are extremely difficult task. Therefore, Razaza willing to sacrifice himself to open something to do with the mysterious. Before that, Razaza said that he sacrificed to save the people who cared about even though he would expect all the truth will believe the same facts as his friend. What do you mean Razaza statement? Who Razaza a trusted friend?

In the ocean, there are boarded submarines Keroro and his friends were still floating on the ocean floor. Tamama still being treated in the room.  
"What about him?" Koyuki said.  
"He's fine ..." said Pururu as doctor.  
Natsumi check Keroro in the situation was still stiff. "Why him?"  
"Looks like he couldn't move because he was afraid of something ..." said Giroro.  
"Who's afraid of?" Natsumi said.

"Hii ... what are you doing, sir Fuyuki?!" Keroro said talking to himself with a shaky situation.  
Natsumi was surprised to hear one word from the Frog. "No way ... Fuyuki ..."  
"Miss Natsumi, actually I don't want to say this!" Dororo said.  
"I felt the aura of the soul is in Fuyuki man but I can 't distinguish the aura ..." "If it's true ,..."  
"Silence, please!!" Natsumi confused.  
"Natsumi ..." Koyuki is entertaining Natsumi.  
"I'm sorry ..." Dororo said.

"I knew it was a bad person Fuyuki ...!!!"Keroro just woken up.  
"Frog!" Giroro said.  
"What?" "Why?!" Said Natsumi.  
"He was really very cruel and indifferent to his own friends like me!!" Keroro looked angry.  
Natsumi realized something known Natsumi.  
"Keroro, you thinks he call you's funny pets," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, he told me!!" "I'm angry!!" "I will chasten him!" Keroro furious passion.

Natsumi holding Keroro's cheek because she still wanted to ask the Frog.  
"Hey, if he had met with you, how his attitude?"  
"Huh?" "He ignored me, his friend and didn't say anything!" "Kinds of what he is!" "Fuyuki really bad ..." said Frog.  
"Well, he's not who you think Fuyuki ..." Natsumi said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Said Keroro stopped angry.  
Natsumi asked Keroro if Fuyuki remember about Keroro.  
"If he had long meet you from, how his attitude when you come back again?"

Hearing the question Natsumi, Keroro try to remember to do with Fuyuki. Finally he remembered when he and his friends left the earth, then a mid-year Keroro and his friends returned to the earth. After Keroro back, Fuyuki meet Keroro again. Fuyuki was deeply moved, and missed Keroro as a friend and hugged him.

After considering Keroro's past, Keroro kneeling with his eyes had tears in his eyes.  
"Sure enough, he's not really Fuyuki but the bad guys know it!" "Where is Mr. Fuyuki?"  
"Keroro ..." Giroro said.

"How do you know it's not your brother?" Koyuki said.  
"I just realized that when we first met with the boss was named Fuyuki, but he didn't know us or don't call me 'Onee-chan'!" Said Natsumi.  
"Sure enough, when Fuyuki-san met with us, he'll miss us!" "Or he never knew older sister" says Moa.  
"Grr ... the man said his name was made excessive Fuyuki Hinata!!" "I will chasten him!" Keroro angry.

Tamama felt pain when his hand was seriously injured.  
"Tama-chan, are you okay?" Moa says.  
"Because of her ...!"Tamama said.  
"The woman?" Pururu asked.  
"A woman named Lilith in addition to the bad guys!" "But she's very scary ..." said Tamama.

Giroro be excited when he heard about the woman.  
"Ah!" "Yes!" "Did she glare I kept so I'm scared ..." said Keroro.  
"Last I saw the moves she incurred it is similar to moves ...!" Tamama said trembling.  
"Kick-a stance that?" Said Koyuki.  
"Yeah ... she changed her hair as snakes and Mr. Masayoshi turn into a stone statue!" Tamama said.

Natsumi and others shocked.  
"She changed her hair into snakes?!" Koyuki said.  
"Like in a fairy tale, she looked like Medusa!" Haru said.  
"Medusa," said Frog.

"Ah!" "I remember!" "Kick-stance was really similar to the style-owned Alisa-dono!" Keroro said  
"Alisa?!" Said Natsumi and the others.  
"Alisa?" "That's the girl talking by big sis Momoka" Haru said.  
"So all the moves are issued woman is Aliza's stance?!" "Why she can have it all ...?" asked Giroro not think.  
"Maybe she ...?" Tamama asked.  
"Impossible ..." Keroro is expression anxious face.  
"No way, Alisa've gone result of self-sacrificing while saving the planet earth!" Said Natsumi.  
"There are confused by the question," said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Dororo asked.  
"Why did the boss has named Fuyuki same name?" Said Koyuki.  
"Funny, I had to find an answer the truth ..." Natsumi said.

"Why Momoka-san was kidnapped?" Moa asked curiously.  
"I wonder why we can't be arrested?" Giroro surprised.  
"That's true, we become that much hunted fugitive, but not anymore, but why?" Dororo asked in surprise.

"Wait, if it is true that the boss's plane left, then ..." said Natsumi.  
"So the real target is Momochi?!" Tamama surprised.

"It is impossible ...!" said Dororo.  
"Why would he knows Momoka?" Giroro asked.  
"It's impossible ... he's not at all familiar with us!" "But how can the boss know about Momoka?!" Said Natsumi.

"Maybe the reason is this ..." replied Kururu.  
Kururu show laptop on everyone. Momoka apparently involved in the old newspapers from the laptop information Kururu.

"In the year 20xx, daughter of Nishizawa vanished without a trace ..." Koyuki see Kururu's laptop.  
"Maybe he saw this, why he wanted Momoka ..." Kururu said.  
"What did he want from Momoka?" Said Natsumi.  
"I remember!" "The evil that wants to marry her!" Said Frog.  
"WHAT?!" "Momoka wed?!" Said everyone in surprise.  
"Yes, I heard the boss says so!!" Keroro says.  
"It's impossible ... he intended to marry Nishizawa?!" Giroro asked.  
"Gulp ... I will not let happen!" Exclaimed Tamama.

"Ah! "Wait, I understand now ..." If it is true ... "Giroro said.

"Not only did he know about Momoka, as well as our past!" "He also knows our arrival there was meant ..." Kururu said.  
"What!" Said Natsumi.  
"After knowing Momoka from the past, means he also knows that we come from the past" "Because of that he intended to remove us from this future ..." Kururu explained.  
"I understand ... We can't be arrested again, but ... they will obliterate us all" said Giroro.  
"What do we do?!" Keroro said irritably.  
"We must seek truth and answers to save Momoka in the organization's headquarters!" Natsumi said quick action.

"Problem answer ..." "Don't we have to go to the Pacific island first?" Giroro asked.  
"Why?" "We must save Momoka at headquarters," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but we need to solve the first puzzle to discover the truth behind the past ..." Giroro said.  
"Giroro was right, we must find the last message on the island!" Said Koyuki.  
"Well ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Well, we have to go to the island!" Keroro said.  
"No need to hurry, we've approached the island where we are on vacation, Khu ...khu…" Kururu said.  
"Really?" Asked Keroro and the others.

The submarine was nearing the island destination and then landed on the beach. Natsumi and the other was out of the submarine.

"Long time no here ...!"Koyuki watching the island.  
"I missed in here!" Said Natsumi.  
"I remember we played together since Momochi inviting us here!" Said Tamama.  
"Yes, I really missed in here ..."Keroro said.  
"Look, there's a big house!" Moa said, pointing.

Villa was there on the hill.  
"That house is rented villa rich Nishizawa family!" "I remember we had stayed in the villa that we had played together for 3 years ago" Natsumi recalled.  
"That's right ..." Koyuki. said  
"What if we find answers in the house?" Keroro said.  
"Yes, and stay there!" Said Natsumi.

Keroro and the others went to the villa residence Nishizawa. They found a villa that was not inhabited anymore. Villa is still damaged, still withered and full of moss.  
"Oh dear, so dirty!" Says Moa.  
Villa looks that was no longer inhabited.  
"I remember this house clean and the gang ..." Natsumi said.  
"Nothing changed here I thought ..." said Koyuki.  
"We went there to rest!" Keroro said.  
Natsumi and her friends were to spend the night in the villa.

They went into the villa. In the Villa, there is a very large room once.  
"It's quiet here ..." "Is anyone here?" Asked Frog yelled. "Strange, servants should be here ..." said Tamama. "Maybe they stopped or not" Giroro said.

"Now what do we do?" Pururu asked.

All of a sudden lightning was made Natsumi and friends was shocked, then there is someone who comes in the door.

Natsumi and her friends suddenly surprised to see someone's appearance.

"KYAAA!" Natsumi and Giroro screaming.

But, it turns out someone had an old grandma who is a big body and wearing a beige shawl robe was carrying a lantern flame.  
"Eh?" "Who are you?" Asked an old woman

"Sigh ... that old lady ..." Dororo nearly died of surprise.  
"Why is grandma doing here?" "Who are you?" Koyuki asked the old woman.

Replied the old woman introduced herself as **Shane** was keeping guard at the villa.  
"Um ... you people elected in the Knights of Angels?" Shane asked, smiling.  
"Ah!" "How do you know our?" Keroro said.  
Grandma Shane smiled and shook hands with Keroro.

"Sergeant, I know all of the others but through the heart ...." Grandma Shane friendly when shook with Keroro.  
"Oh, right ..." Keroro scratched his head.

"Well, you're all friends of Fuyuki-kun?" Asked Mrs Shane.  
"Why, yes really!" "How know Fuyuki?!" "But I'm his sister!" Said Natsumi.  
"Well, the magic happens!" "I knew you mean here ..." Mrs. Shane smiled.  
"Huh, so you are notified about our from Fuyuki yes!" Natsumi said.

Keroro's Stomach suddenly rang, Keroro feel hungry. Not only Keroro, there are others too.

"Ouch ... I think I starve ..." Tamama feel hungry.

"Yes ...!"" You hungry right "said Mrs Shane.  
"Yes, I'm hungry because I didn't eat ..." Tamama said.  
"Well, I can cook food for you ..." Mrs. Shane smiled.  
"Really?" Asked Tamama looked cheerful.

"I'm going to cook now ..." Grandma Shanene went into the kitchen.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Shane!" Said Natsumi.  
"It's okay, I'm happy to cook for people who are starving!" Mrs. Shane hospitality.  
"Wow ... nice old woman like Fukki's grandmother ...!" praise Tamama.  
"You're good friends yes!" "You remind me gotta go!" Mrs. Shane said, smiling.  
"Why?" "Reminds first?" Asked Keroro and his friends were surprised.

Natsumi and the others were waiting in the dining room.  
"She's good-hearted yes!" Said Koyuki.  
"Indeed, what she lived alone in the house?" Natsumi said.  
"Weird ..." said Giroro.  
"What?" Dororo asked.  
"I'm surprised I've never seen the old woman in here before!" Giroro said.  
"Oh, we don't notice that grandma before .." Koyuki said.  
"Who is actually the grandmother?" Said Natsumi.

"One thing that surprised me" said Dororo.  
"What things make you wonder?" Giroro asked.  
Dororo stated that they had first met the old woman, but the grandma was not afraid or not they are shocked at such an alien! "" I remember from the time the old woman said we were good friends then reminded once "  
"Oh, right!" "She ..." said Koyuki.  
"Maybe before us, she had met with our people like that" Dororo suspect.  
"Strange, how can that be?" Asked Keroro surprised.

Mrs. Shane brought homemade dishes to the table to Natsumi and others.  
"Well ... seems delicious!" Natsumi taste.  
"For you, Kero!" Mrs. Shane gives fried rice to Keroro.  
"Gee ... thanks, grandma Shane" Keroro said.  
Tamama eating artificial foods made by Grandma Shane. "Wow ... so good!" "I really like this food!"  
"It's good, too!" Says Moa taste Grandma Shane's artificial.  
"It was grandma great cook ...!" Natsumi is taste.

"Nah, I always taught my friend ..." Shane said.  
"Mrs. Shane taught your friend?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, my friend named **Thomas Mercey**, son of the famous chef taught me this stuff!" Grandma Shane replied.  
It didn't deliberately make Natsumi and others shocked.  
"Eh?" "What?" Asked Grandma Shane surprised.

"Wasn't Thomas Mercey legendary discovery in outer space?!" "Recently I heard from Fuyuki-dono!?"Keroro said.  
"Strange, is it true?" "Grandma ever know Thomas?" Natsumi said nervousness.

"Yes, Thomas is my best friend" Grandma Shane nodded her head.  
"Once we are friends together as hobbies find strange things related to space!" Grandma Shane told.  
"Where is Thomas Mercey now?" Dororo asked.  
"He disappeared with his friend ..." said Mrs. Shane looked sad.  
"My God ...!" Natsumi cried.  
"Thomas apparently first met with extraterrestrials, so long friendly" Grandma Shane said.  
"What kind of aliens?" Tamama asked curiously.  
"Well, this kind As you ...!" Shane replied Grandma.  
"Huh ... You mean Keronians?" Dororo asked.  
"Yes, right!" "His name was **Razaza** ..." said Mrs. Shane nodded her head.  
The name is said to Grandma Shane made Keroro and the other big surprise.

Grandma Shane was silent when she heard the conversation Keroro and the others.  
"Well, how about meeting him?".  
"She?" "Who?" Said Natsumi.  
"You will know ..." Grandma Shane stood up from her chair.  
Grandma Shane took Natsumi and her friends followed her to a place.

Grandma Shane brought Natsumi and her friends in front of a rusty door next to a large staircase.  
"Why, that door is rusty," said Frog.  
"Funny, before I've never seen the door here!" Said Tamama surprised.  
"Because Fuyuki find a rusty door here in 17 years ago!" Grandma Shane said.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah, before you come here, he went to the house owner of this house, Mr. Nishizawa to ask permission to stay in this villa!" Grandma Shane said.  
"Oh ... so he came to meet with Momoka's Father just an excuse because he knew there was a secret door in here?!" Said Natsumi.  
Grandma Shane said, villas Nishizawa is the secret headquarters of Razaza Platoon.

"What!" Asked Keroro and others shocked.  
"So this was the headquarters of the legendary Razaza this?!" Moa asked to see.  
"I don't think, I don't know at this villa was the headquarters of Razaza!" Tamama surprised.  
"We went into the ..." said Grandma Shane.  
When the door opened, there was a ladder-shaped underground silender.

Natsumi and the others followed Grandma Shane down the stairs until someone at the door of one another.  
Grandma opened the door so that Keroro and the others shocked and didn't think it was behind a door filled base machines.

"My God ... this is really our base but this is different!" Said Keroro stunned when he saw the old secret headquarters Razaza.  
"Where is 'he'?" Asked Giroro see it around headquarters.  
"I don't see anyone in here!" Haru said, surprised.  
"Well, he's in there!" Grandma Shane replied, smiling.  
"That's ..." said Koyuki.

There was a red scarf placed on the empty table.  
"Wait ... that's ...!" Giroro said.  
It apparently scarf belongs Razaza legendary.  
"It's the legendary Razaza?!" Giroro asked.  
"Yes, it is owned Razaza!" Said Grandma Shane nodded her head.  
"If true, he lived with other members in here!" "So the young man is ..." said Giroro.  
"True, Thomas and Razaza are good friends ..." said Grandma Shane.  
"Why did the young man named Thomas did to Razaza?" Giroro asked.

Grandma Shane was silent.  
"Why?"Keroro asked.  
"Actually, the plan itself was Razaza!" Grandma Shane answered directly.  
"WHAT?!" Said Natsumi and others shocked.  
"Why would he do these things?" "It was a ..." said Giroro.  
"Yes, it is a play according to plan by Thomas and Razaza to stop the war ..." Grandma Shane replied.

Keroro and the others were shocked.  
"It was a planned play Razaza?!" "Impossible ... no way!" Giroro feel not believe.  
"Because Razaza won't his friends engaged in a war that ..." said Shane.  
"Why make all resigned because of the play?" Dororo asked.  
"He doesn't want the planet destroyed" "Because of that, he and his friends keep the peace on this earth ..." Grandma Shane replied.

"My God ... why Razaza betraying his own people?" Giroro asked not understand.  
"Impossible ... according to my dad, Razaza himself said" we must master pekopen "!" "But why?!" Said Keroro can't believe it.  
"Only the issues that he said only pretending ..." Grandma Shane said.  
"Why Razaza and members chose to stay in the best pekopen?" Giroro asked curiously.  
"Because 'destiny' on this earth ..." grandma Shane said.  
"Goals?" "What does that mean?" Keroro said.  
"The goal is to find the truth!" Grandma Shane says..  
"The truth?!" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro and the others.

"He's looking for 'a place that is no place like'!" "You're also looking for the same right!" Said grandma Shane.  
"This place is no place like?!" Asked Keroro and his friends.  
"Wait, I've heard the same word from Donny-Senpai!" Said Natsumi.  
"Grandma, what she meant by 'place is no place like'?" Giroro asked.  
"Sorry, I don't know ...!" Grandma Shane said.

"Please, tell us!" Said Frog pleaded.  
"I don't know, but I'll tell one guide can help you find it!" Grandma Shane said.  
"Really?" Keroro said.  
"You'll go to the Duo Twilight to find it!" Grandma Shane said.  
"Duo Twilight?!" Natsumi and friends said.  
"Where is Duo twilight?" Asked Keroro confused.

"Like you know a lot about Razaza and its members" Giroro said with enthusiasm.  
"Then who is the old lady?" Dororo asked in surprise.  
Hearing the question Dororo, Shane smiled and said she would open her true identity.

Grandma Shane turned into Female Keron A brown youth named **Shanene**.  
"Oh ... Is that your true identity?!" Exclaimed Dororo.  
"Yes, my name Shanene!" Shanene nodded her head.

"Shanene ...?"" Wait, I think I've heard but why I can't remember "Pururu trying to remember.  
"Me too ..." said Giroro and Dororo also.  
"Well, I've been living on this planet because I have never lived on the planet Keron" Shanene explained.

"Huh ... you've been living on this planet," said Frog.  
Shanene have long lived on planet Earth for 200 years.  
It makes Keroro and others shocked.  
"Looks like you are old ..." Haru said.  
"Yes, but I'm better ..." Shanene said.

Finally Shanene intended to explain the truth about Razaza Platoon.  
"I'll take you where the legendary origins Razaza" Shanene use a spell to bring Natsumi and her friends to a place.

Shanene has led Natsumi and friends to the appearance of Razaza past. Arriving on the planet Keron appears appearance in the past.  
"Approximately outer space by the year 1000 estimated the earth in the year 1906!" Shanene explained.  
"1000 years old!?" "That was long!?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"We'll see young Razaza by this apparition, but please don't move suddenly or negligent!" Replied Shanene advising Natsumi and friends.

Natsumi and her friends saw a young Razaza was talking with his father in the room.  
"Well ... it's legendary Razaza?" Tamama asked.  
Shanene nodded her head.

"Is the planet Pekopon not elsewhere?" Razaza asked curiously.  
"Yes, actually it's the planet has one other place our goals!" Razaza's father explained.  
"What does that mean?!" Razaza asked.  
"Yes, pekoponians who don't was dangerous but the people Pokopen very dangerous!" Razaza father replied.  
"How do I differentiate them?" Razaza asked curiously.  
"If there is to see you, look at the eyes that can't be trusted then you should avoid evil deeds!" "But if the earth you meet, you can believe in there but one problem!" Razaza father replied.

Some future years, Razaza and his group had trained to fight with the enemies on other planets until successfully defeating a few enemies, so he became a hero to the nation Keron.

After the apparition, Shanene has returned as before.  
"So legendary Razaza have found the truth in his father's early!" Said Frog.  
"Of course, prompted Razaza secretly kept on all the people Keron unless its members!" Shanene explained.  
"What?" "He didn't say anything at all Keron about the truth?" Giroro asked in surprise.  
"If he is telling the truth, certainly one would ever believe!" Dororo said.  
"No one wants to believe Razaza same words when his father!" Said Shanene.

"When no one believes him, he decided to go to Pekopon again to find strong evidence!" "But unfortunately he couldn't because there are pekoponians who are keeping on earth, so he came home so that he can't be trusted anymore! "Shanene said.

"How did the meeting Thomas with Razaza?" Natsumi said.  
"Of course, before that, I'll show you Razaza appearance before a meeting with Thomas!" Shanene said.

Shanene longer use charms to drive Natsumi and her friends to Razaza appearance before his meeting with Thomas circa 1925. Now they are in a plane that big.  
"Where is this?" Keroro said.  
"This is the main plane of Platoon Razaza property!" Shanene said.  
"So we're on the plane Razaza Platoon!" Said Tamama blank.  
"What about Razaza and others?" Said Frog.

Suddenly someone came in the corridor as the UFO aircraft penetrated the invisible Keroro.  
There are young Shanene came with Yariri is young and tail.  
"That's ...!" Keroro said.  
"Isn't that ... Mr. Yariri?!" Tamama asked in surprise.  
"Yes, it was me and the young Yariri!" Said Shanene.  
"He is a member of the platoon Razaza young!" "Tamama, you're the youngest in the Keroro Platoon members!".

"Yeah ... but now I'm all grown up and my tail is not anymore!" Said Tamama.  
"No thought Shanene and Yariri was members of Razaza legendary ..." Giroro not expecting.

There is also a scary-eyed Giveve and scratches on the face in the right eye, as well as Giroro.  
"My God ... that's **Giveve**, soldiers who wanted the legend!" Giroro seeing Giveve.  
"Giroro ... you ..." Keroro said.  
Razaza appeared wearing a red scarf in front Yariri and his friends.  
"Well ... he's wearing a red scarf?" Tamama asked.  
"No doubt, the scarf ..." said Koyuki.  
"Yes ... the scarf was found in the compound when it was under the villa's residence Nishizawa," said Natsumi.

"How about meeting Thomas and Razaza?" Frog said.  
"Okay, I'll show you ..." chants Shanene use it again.  
Suddenly they began to move in the appearance of a few years.

In appearance where Razaza met with Thomas after the plane crash UFO.  
Thomas has helped Razaza in the condition of wounded, ultimately Razaza good friends with Thomas.

"Why would they be friends even though they are the enemy?" Giroro asked.  
"Giroro, you say 'enemies' that makes no one understands it" Shanene explained.  
"What do you mean?" Giroro asked.  
Shaneneasked Natsumi. "You're Fuyuki's sister, right?"  
"Yes ... but why?" Natsumi asked.  
"I know from Fuyuki about you, but I better not tell you the truth you ..." Shanene said.  
"It is truth?" "What does that mean?" "What did he say to you?" Natsumi asked.  
"Sorry, I guess I can't say anything, but should you have to find the truth behind this future, I can tell the truth that comes from Fuyuki" Shanene explained.  
Natsumi not understand why Shanene say something about him.

Moa see Tamama was worried about something. "Tama-chan, are you worried about what?"  
"No ..." replied the pale-faced Tamama.  
"Oh, you're worried about Momoka-chan" Pururu said.  
"Oh yes, we must save Momoka!" Natsumi just now considering.  
"Momoka?" "Oh, Lady Nishizawa yes!" "I heard from Fuyuki, he said Nishizawa's daughter disappeared three years ago just like Fuyuki-kun's sister!" Shanene said.

"Yeah, Evil boss kidnapped Momoka!" "But we must find the existence of the bad guys!" Said Natsumi.  
"How to find Momoka-neechan in the secret headquarters?" Talolo asked.  
"That's right ... if not, Momoka will ..." Natsumi said.  
"You don't need to worry, you'll go to the Duo Twilight!" Shanene said.  
"What?" "Why are we the Duo Twilight?"Koyuki said.  
"There Momoka-chan!" Shanene said.  
"Is that right?"Natsumi said.

"Wait, how did you know there ...?"Giroro asked.  
"Yes, boss's home base," said Shanene.  
"Oh ... so there is' a place that is no place like!?" Asked Keroro and the others were shocked.

"Then, can tell where the duo Twilight?" Natsumi said.  
"Please, if not, Momoka be involved!" Said Koyuki.  
"Relax, I will answer it!" Said Shanene.  
"Duo Twilight is the source magnet, you must be able to find it easily," said Shanene.  
"Source magnet?!"

At the residence of the headquarters Fuyuki Hinata (evil), Momoka unconscious in bed she didn't know. Momoka finally woke up, Momoka realize herself in a luxurious bed full of darkness.

"Where am I?" "How very dark in here!"  
Momoka found herself wearing a black shirt and his hands tied replaced by iron shackles.  
"What the hell is this!!" "Why the handcuffs on my hands!" Momoka asked grumbled.  
Momoka remember she sealed by her boss's name was Lilith.  
"No way ... where are you, Ura?"

But Ura Momoka not answer anything, just very quiet.  
"Ura ..." Momoka said looking sad.  
Momoka felt guilty because she led his friends into trouble.  
"Forgive me, this is my fault"

Suddenly there was a little whisper.  
"Fuyuki ..." said the whisper.  
Momoka surprised to hear that.  
"Gulp ... who is it?" Momoka asked to look left and right.  
Momoka went out of bed.

"Who's there?" Momoka asked to see the surroundings.  
Momoka hear the whisper from behind. Momoka saw something behind her, Momoka suddenly a huge surprise when it came to pass in front of her eyes, she met with Alisa like puppets on display on the wall.

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	18. Chapter 18

Story 18: Rescue Momoka!

The meeting between Momoka and Alisa mounted on the wall. Alisa wrote looks like a statue but she spoke only one word.  
"Fuyuki ..." Alisa spoke.  
Momoka so nervous when she saw Alisa like that.  
"There's no way she ...?" Momoka looked tense when as if they were to meet again but Alisa was not familiar with Momoka. Alisa's face like someone who is suffering as she repeated the call name of Fuyuki.  
"Why did she ...?" Momoka asked.

"The statue is beautiful isn't?" Asked someone suddenly appears.  
"Gulp ...!" Momoka surprised when suddenly met the boss, Fuyuki Hinata with Lilith.  
"You!" "Why ...?" Momoka asked.  
"Well, this statue was found a few years in the solar system, but she made a beautiful sculpture is perfect for decorated in here!" Fuyuki (evil) smile.

"The statue ...?!"" What have you done to her? "" Damn ...!" said Momoka.  
"Lilith, please leave me and he's here, waiting in the back!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Eh?" Lilith said.  
"Did you hear me?" Said Fuyuki (evil) grumbled.  
"Yeah, well, my lord!" "I'll leave here!" Lilith bowed her head.

Lilith out of the room and waited at the front door.  
"Well, we're both in here!" Fuyuki (evil) when took out of his coat.  
"What did you say?!" Momoka asked.  
"I told you we were here!" Said Fuyuki (evil) approached Momoka.  
"What are you doing?!" Momoka asked. What Fuyuki (evil) done to Momoka?

In the afternoon, the fogs couldn't look hard to get lost. The submarine of Keroro platoon was in the midst of the fogs.  
"We can't see anything because of all the fog-filled!"Koyuki said.  
"How do we find this in the Duo Twilight?" Asked Haru.  
"I don't know ..." Natsumi said.

Keroro was annoyed because the fogs hard to see in it.  
"What, huh?" Asked Frog confused.  
Tamama see a Keroro's necklace has a metal object.  
"Sergeant, where the sergeant get to the necklace?" Tamama asked.  
"Lho, this?" "That is part of the robot model that I made. "Oh, I keep it because was Fuyuki-dono giving me before left Pekopon!" Said Frog.

"This is a memory stored in here!" Keroro holding the necklace.  
Suddenly it installed a necklace began rocking making Keroro moving forward.  
"Sergeant, what happened?" Tamama asked.  
"I don't know, this necklace ...!"Keroro panic.

Natsumi removed the necklace from Keroro's neck.  
"Looks like this necklace moves itself ..."  
"Looks like gravity ..." Haru said.  
"Gravity" said Koyuki.  
"Remember Shanene's words, Duo Twilight is the source magnet!" "If the necklace is moving in the direction of gravity does, maybe we'll find Duo Twilight!" Haru thought.  
"Are we not far to the Duo Twilight?" Said Natsumi.  
"Maybe ..." Haru said nodding his head.

"Giroro!" Said Natsumi.  
"I understand what you say!" Said Giroro.  
Giroro inform Kururu that they will go to follow the necklace the direction of gravity used in the Twilight Duo.

"Do we save Momoka?" Koyuki said.  
"Maybe but I have to believe she would have survived!" Said Natsumi.  
"How about a place like no place?" Said Koyuki.  
"I don't know ..." "I guess I'm curious about something!" Said Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi feels like to know why Shanene can't tell her from Fuyuki. According to Shanene, if you find the truth of one witness, she would tell the truth about Fuyuki.

In the bedroom, Fuyuki (evil) in a place close Momoka to the basket bed.  
"No!" "What are you doing?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki (evil) was holding Momoka's chin, looking at the face Momoka.  
"You're so beautiful ..." Fuyuki (evil) gave a wry smile.  
Fuyuki has stated on Momoka that he intended to marry Momoka one day.

Momoka's face looked shocked at all because that Fuyuki's face she never would have thought.  
"Hey, why are you?!" "You not Fuyuki ...!!"  
"No way ... he ..." Momoka said tears. "  
Momoka thought she couldn't ask for help to anyone.

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) was kicked by Ura Momoka suddenly changed from a weak Momoka.  
"It's impossible ... you ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
Ura Momoka standing on the bed.  
Momoka ura pointing to Fuyuki (evil).  
"Damn, how dare you make me like that!" "You're not Fuyuki-kun!"

"Who are you!?" "Why did you change?!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I Ura Momoka!" Momoka Ura grumbling.  
"I never thought, you have the personality traits ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I will chasten you and I will not forgive you !" Momoka Ura prepared to fight Fuyuki (evil).

Ura Momoka jumped out of bed and do salto, then will kick towards Fuyuki (evil). But suddenly something was blocking the kick. Apparently Lilith's hair was still holding the foot of Momoka.  
"Gulp ... You!" "You're making Masayoshi be so, bitches!" Ura Momoka surprised.  
Lilith slammed Ura Momoka to the floor by using her hair. Ura Momoka be so senseless as loud knock on the floor. Lilith changed her hair into driller to kill Ura Momoka, but Fuyuki (evil) to stop her.

"Enough, Lilith!" Fuyuki (evil) command.  
"But ...!" Lilith said hesitantly.  
"You heard my orders or not!" Fuyuki (evil) angry.  
Lilith was surprised to see Fuyuki's face (evil) getting changed.  
"I understand, my lord ...!" Lilith bowed her head.  
"Huh ... this woman ...!" Fuyuki (evil) look at Momoka was unconscious.  
"I'll give her a little lesson ..." "I'll seal herself!" Fuyuki (evil) upset.  
Lilith was silent and pale, because she felt the first time her master scolded.

Keroro and everyone eventually find the organization Darkness Kingdom's headquarters in Twilight Duo thanks to necklace the instructions magnet. Headquarters was filled with robots that are on the safe side as well as many soldiers. They're hiding behind the rock a very large rock.

"Is that Duo Twilight?" Frog said.  
"The word of Shanene, there are many secret doors in Duo Twilight" Koyuki said.  
"But where is the secret door is located?" "We went to the headquarters difficult because many guards who keep there" Natsumi said.  
"How do we enter the compound?"Keroro asked to Kururu.  
"No one can do, particularly ... special ..." replied Kururu.

Suddenly there was a glaring light to the eyes of Dororo. Dororo is glimpse of light flashing from a distance behind a rock.  
"Hey, there's something on the rocks!"  
"Huh?" "That's the enemy?!" Said Koyuki.

Brief light flashes only make Natsumi was realized.  
"Oh, that's not the enemy!" "Let's go!"  
"Eh?" "How do you know?" Said Koyuki.  
"I learned from Fuyuki-kun on signs morse!" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi and her friends went to the direction in which a glimpse of light was blinking.

Apparently a glimpse of light flashing is a flashlight made by Ruby's got a big raft.  
"Hi, welcome back!" Ruby smiled.  
"Ruby, you're safe!" "You're still alive!" Natsumi relief.  
"But where Kogoro?" Said Frog.  
"My brother're in prison there!" "Not only brother, there are Viper and others too!" Said Ruby shows.  
"Viper!" Dororo said.  
"Yeah, besides that, there was Mr. Yariri also with the others!" "We must save them!" Ruby nodded her head.  
"Yes that's right, we also save Momoka!" Said Natsumi.  
"Momoka-san also kidnapped?!" Said Ruby.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi nodded her head.

Momoka suddenly realized what was happening. Apparently she was bound by iron chains and push the table in the large elevator.  
"Gulp ... what!?" "Let me go!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"You're awake" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"You!" "What are you doing with me?!" Momoka Ura bluffing.  
Fuyuki (evil) holding Ura Momoka's chin as he leaned his face to Momoka's face.

"I'll take you to a good place that will you see!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Where?" Momoka asked very little in shock.  
"Look!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
The elevator doors opened, there were some ekspermin tube in a lab room. Momoka was surprised to see there was a major enemy of Keroro Platoon also in the tube is Lizeze and his friends.  
"No way ... impossible!" "Aren't they supposed to die ...?" tense Momoka asked.

"Yes, they re-started and will recover!" "It's really sad for your friends ..." Fuyuki (evil) smile.  
"Hii!" "Idiot, they'll live and will reply back here!" Momoka Ura bluffing.  
"Well, I knew they were a professional!" "I guess they're not going to win from us, hahaha!" Said Fuyuki (evil) laugh.  
"What do you mean?!" Momoka asked.

"Hmph!" "I'll take you to a place that will show you!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Fuyuki (evil) brings Momoka into the main chamber room.  
"Gosh ...!!" Momoka shocked.

There a lot of savings Kiruru-infant near where the giant robots.

There is a giant robot and a scary-looking claws.  
"Great right!" "His name Gullen Falcon!" "Later today we will use my robot to destroy this planet!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"What do you mean?!" "You want to destroy own earth!" Momoka said.  
"Ugh ... not your business!" Fuyuki (evil) said.  
"Damn!!" "No way, you won't forgived!!" Ura Momoka angry when she struggled to escape from the iron chains.  
"I will not let you do ..." said Fuyuki (evil) holding the remote. Then he pressed the button remote, so that affected Momoka electrocuted by an electric sliding table.  
"KYAAA!!" Momoka screamed.  
"I'll make an electric shock to seal yourself!" "Hee ... I have a requirement if you won't a shock anymore!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Terms?" "What is your request?" Momoka asked.

Fuyuki give conditions on both Momoka to a special room with Lilith increasingly little impatient because she wanted to hurt Momoka. Her eyes were getting very angry.

Ruby was told by Natsumi about the kidnapping Natsumi and the past.  
"Oh, right!" "So there was legendary Razaza!".  
"It's like this in the past ..." Ruby said.

"Eh?" "What does mean?" Said Koyuki.  
"I remember Fuyuki-kun had opposed the Red Le Bluz as chairman of Red Le Bluz not responsible!" "All because the planet Keron the extinction burst!" Ruby explained.  
"Yuck!" Giroro sorry.  
"Our nation will become extinct ...!" said Keroro shock.  
"Uncle ..." says Moa.  
"I can't forgive that person called Le Red bluz!" Tamama said angrily.

"We don't have time to save Momoka and the others!" Said Natsumi.  
"That's true, we must do!" Dororo giving advice to his friends.  
"Well, I'm ready!" Said Giroro.  
"Wait, there are many robots and the guards!" "How do we pass it?" Said Koyuki.  
"Right ..." Natsumi said confusion.  
"Don't worry, I know there is a secret door in the Duo Twilight!" Said Ruby.  
"Is that right?" Asked Keroro blinks.

In a special room of Fuyuki (evil), Momoka remain bound by sliding the table.  
"What isyaratmu?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki (evil) while holding the chin Momoka said he wanted to be his bride.  
"What!" "I'm a wedding?!" "You're not ..." Momoka said.  
"So you do not want?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Why should I be honor?" Momoka asked insisted.

Fuyuki (evil) is remote button to stunned Momoka. Momoka screamed in pain.  
"Don't do!!" Momoka said.  
"So you want to or not?" Fuyuki (evil) said.  
"No!!" Momoka said.  
Again Fuyuki (evil) pressing the remote button to make Momoka morbidity by electric stun.

"If you won'nt, I'll do again to you ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
Momoka was not able to survive. Momoka finally gave up by saying that she would be his bride.  
"HAHA ... finally!" "She will be mine!" Fuyuki (evil) laugh out loud.  
Behind her, Lilith envied Momoka.

Suddenly Rachel came here to report something.  
"Why did you come in here without my permission?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I'm sorry sir, but I must tell you that Mr. Le Bluz Red will talk to you in the main Chamber," said Rachel salute.

Momoka heard it and realized that the Red Le Bluz at this headquarters.  
"Huh ... okay!" "Lilith, wait here!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Well, my lord!" Helped Lilith salute. Fuyuki (evil) left the room.  
Lilith saw Momoka bound by iron chains in a critical condition. In front of her eyes, her face full of pain and Momoka in critical. What will Lilith doing?

Fuyuki (evil), met with Le Bluz Red was sitting in a chair in the residence hall Red Le Bluz.  
"What do you want to talk to me?" Said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"On one of those people from the past that ..." "Why don't you bring her here?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"Why did I give you?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I just want to talk to her ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
"Huh ... you really talk to her?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I just want to talk to her about a past that is unknown ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
But Fuyuki (Evil) has refused to order the Red Le Bluz.

Natsumi and her friends followed Ruby to the cave near the rock cliff Duo Twilight.  
"How do you know this secret door?" Keroro said.  
"I get map from young man's name was Saburo when he gave us a map to us!" Said Ruby.  
"Huh ... Saburo-Senpai!?" "He gave the map to you?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, before disappearing!" Said Ruby nodded her head.  
"That Saburo-Senpai been to this place?!" Natsumi surprised.  
"Maybe if he were here ..." said Giroro suspect.  
"No way ..." Natsumi said.

There are two cave passage.  
"Gosh ... two tunnel cave?!" Natsumi said.  
"Which?" Asked Keroro puzzled look to the left and right.  
"Khu ... khu ... leave me!" Kururu uses a laptop to move the satellite which he had made.  
"Khu ... khu ... My satellite will inspect the base!" Kururu when examining the base plan through the laptop.  
Giroro shows plan on a laptop that the cave just below the base tunnel ..

"There's one left the hall that will lead to a large booth space and the right of passage that will go to jail!" Kururu said.  
They shared each other to go on duty in the team.

"I'll go with Sister Natsumi!" Haru said.  
"Uh, no!" "That's dangerous!" Said Natsumi.  
"No, I have to help Sister Momoka!" Haru said.  
Natsumi look at Haru's eyes more seriously, she finally let Haru go with Her.

Natsumi's teams into the left hallway to save Momoka consists of Natsumi, Haru, Angol Moa, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Talolo. Meanwhile, Koyuki's team right down the hall to free the prisoners of Koyuki, Dororo, Pururu, Kururu, and Ruby. They began to split up into the hallway of each cave.

Natsumi's teams traveling to the left hallway until found a hole big enough to enter. They went into the hole until found the main engine room through the ventilation.  
"Wow ... great!" Keroro said.  
"Where is this?" Tamama asked.  
"Sounds like the main engine room ..." said Giroro.  
"How do you know this is the main engine room," said Natsumi.  
"That's a big computer or a large booth space ..." Giroro see around this room.  
Keroro in awe sitting in the cockpit seat.  
"I'm the captain Keroro of the ruling here!"

"No time for jokes!" "We don't play here!" Giroro said.  
"Sorry, I remember the little time we had secretly infiltrated into the engine room!" Frog rubbed his head.  
"Huh ... it was an embarrassing story!" Cried Giroro.  
"Sorry, yes!" Keroro now standing. Keroro suddenly accidentally fell into a large keyword that accidentally pressing the button on keywords. Suddenly the computer is a flame. It makes Natsumi and everyone panic. Will they be caught? More ...

In Le Bluz Red Room, Fuyuki (evil) rejected the request Red Le Bluz.  
"I don't completely understand what you mean, old man!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Remember I told you about the past!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
Red Le Bluz remember the past felt terrible and can't be forgotten because the planet Keron increasingly exploded in front of his eyes and blamed on him.

"Huh ... you're a former captain of the organization Norchestam yes" said Fuyuki (evil) smile.  
"Why did you do that?" Asked Red Le Bluz.  
"Huh ... they're gone!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"What!" "What do you mean they've gone?!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"This is my power future!" "I don't care about the past!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"You couldn't possibly be the ruler of the universe ..." said the Red Le Bluz.

Fuyuki (evil) so offended by the words of Red Le Bluz.  
"What did you say, old man!" Said Fuyuki (evil) upset.  
"Your father told you to use that name so that all will bowed at you but your father and you think of them as enemy invaders in the war, Fuyuki, uh, ... **Ryudo**" said Le Red Bluz.  
"My name is not Ryudo, but Fuyuki Hinata, you know!" "Fuyuki Hinata no more because he considered!" Fuyuki (evil) angry.  
"Sigh ... I think I know Fuyuki Hinata saying things right!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
Fuyuki (evil) look upset. Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) pierced belly Red Le Bluz very shocked when he sat in a chair.

"What are you doing, Ryudo?!" Le Red Bluz at his mouth bleed.  
"I told you my name Fuyuki Hinata, ruling power here!" "Not my name Ryudo!" Fuyuki (evil) was pierced belly Red Le Bluz.

Koyuki's team stepped into the hallway to find the right cave cells through ventilation. Until the open ventilation, Koyuki and her team had gone into a place filled with darkness. Kururu use glasses to light a flashlight from the glasses.

"Where is this?" Said Koyuki see around.  
"Sounds like the boss room of the organization," said Dororo.  
"Dororo, how do you know if this is the organization's chairman of the room?" Said Koyuki.  
"Look, it's glass and bottle of wine is very expensive!" Dororo said pointing to the bottle on the table.  
"Yes ...!" said Koyuki.

Suddenly there was a whispering makes Koyuki's team was shocked.  
"Who's that?" Koyuki said holding the knife.  
"Fuyuki ..." someone whispered around the room.  
"Fuyuki?!" "Who's that?" Koyuki asked confused.

Ruby was holding the gun and slowly walked to the right. Ruby heard the whisper from glanced behind her, and she was shocked.  
"What is it, Ruby?" Pururu asked.  
"A. .. it ..!" Ruby trembled as showing something.  
Koyuki and others saw something Ruby can see, they are suddenly very big surprise.  
They had met with Alisa looks like a statue on the wall.  
"There's no way she ..." said Koyuki.  
"It's impossible ... why did she ...?" asks Dororo.  
"You know who she is?" Pururu asked curiously.  
"No way ... how can that be?" Said Koyuki.

In the main engine room, Keroro is not accidentally press buttom by stepped on the computer so that the flame.  
"What are you doing?!" Giroro asked frantically.  
Computers were brought building plans.  
"That ..." said Giroro.  
"Just building plan ..." Natsumi said.  
"Almost alone ... you made us was shocked!" Said Giroro.  
"How do we find Sis Momoka in here?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi was thinking as she saw the plan of building through the computer.  
"If Momoka kidnapped, means must be taken to boss's room!"

Suddenly it sounded handphone, Natsumi receive reports from Koyuki.  
"Koyuki, where you been?"

Koyuki answered through it handphone, "I was in a mysterious organization boss room with the others!".  
"Boss's room!" "Did you find the boss and Momoka?" Said Natsumi.  
"No, but one was too much we don't think ..." said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"We found Alisa!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and everyone are shocked.  
"Is that right?!" "Alisa-chan in there?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, but she never moved, she was like a puppet on the wall and he just whispers calling your brother's name!" Said Koyuki.  
"Impossible ... No way .." Natsumi didn't think.  
"Later times, we'll take her, too!" Koyuki said.  
"Hey, how about freeing Nii-san and prisoner used in here?" Said Ruby.  
"That's right, all right!" Koyuki said, nodding her head.

"Is there Alisa?!" Giroro asked.  
"True, but it said she was stiff as a puppet on the wall!" "I don't feel like she is regarded as a puppet by the bastard!" Said Natsumi.  
"So she was there a connections with Alisa?" Tamama asked curiously.  
"The woman and Alisa have in common this one ..." said Giroro.  
"How can Alisa here?" Asked Frog confused and puzzled.  
"Hey, what about the sis Momoka?" Asked Haru.  
"Oh yeah, right!" "But we have to find ..." said Natsumi

When Natsumi and her friend to leave.  
"Wait, I get!" Keroro in a hurry. As if he didn't deliberately fall so Keroro's head banging keyword to further damage the computer or mess.  
"AH!!" "What are you doing?!" Giroro asked frantically.  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said also panicky.

In the computer room, one woman progammer surprised to see these computers a bit chaotic. Rachel came and saw what happened.  
"What happened?"  
"Commander Rachel, there are monitors are pretty crazy!" Said one male progammer.  
"WHAT?!" Said Rachel tense.  
"Looks like something happened in the main computer room!" Said progammer women.  
Rachel ordered Urda and her troops to check the computer hall.

In Le Red Bluz's residence, time Fuyuki (evil) was pierced belly Red Le Bluz with his sword.  
"I think I don't need your help again!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"It seems you can't ...!" Red Le Bluz more critical.  
"What?" Said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Although you stab me, so that the base is going down!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"What did you say?!" Fuyuki (evil) offense.

Lilith stood looking Momoka lying in trance. Lilith saw the remote button left Fuyuki (evil) in the table. Lilith was not anxious because she wanted to hurt Momoka. What she wants to do to Momoka? Lilith is holding the remote and pressed the remote's. Suddenly very Momoka been electrocuted again, and feel pain by electrical.  
"NOO!!" Momoka screamed in pain.

Tamama felt something had happened to Momoka.  
"We have to quickly save Momochi!" "I feel there who want to hurt her!" Said Tamama.  
"We must save Momoka-san!" Says Moa.  
"We don't have this time!" "We must get out of here and find Momoka!" Giroro said.

"I could hear the sound of Momochi there ..." Tamama shows the second level of the hall.  
"Then, we don't have time!" "We must get out of here and save her!" Natsumi act.

Koyuki's team had found the prison cells, but there are two guards who were guarding there. Time the couple had ninjas anesthetic needle blow to the two guard cells, so that two guards were unconscious after exposure to anesthetic needle.

"It worked, they are paralyzed!" Said Pururu.  
"We will bind them, you open the cells!" Said Koyuki.  
"Fine!"'m Ruby nodded her head.  
Ruby opened the cell door and found her brother, Kogoro bound by iron chains with Viper.  
"Ruby!" "You're here!" Kogoro said.  
"Yeah, all thanks to them!" Ruby moved.  
"The prisoners have been released from here!" Said Pururu.  
"Huh ... That's coming Keroro Platoon," called Viper.  
"Is Keroro and the others in here?" Asked Mr. Yariri was released from prison cells.  
"Yeah, Keroro and the others go and rescue our friends here!" Said Pururu.

Since then, Giroro check it out the door to ensure no one came.  
"It seems safe!"  
Natsumi and the others went to the corner of the hall.  
Giroro have stopped their steps.  
"What?" Asked Frog.  
"There seems to be coming here, we have to hide in the anti-barrier!" Said Giroro.  
"Hold hands, Natsumi!" Pleaded Giroro.  
"Yeah, what?" Said Natsumi.  
"If you hold with us, then we will not be seen by the people but please don't move or make noise!" Giroro said.

Urda and her troops came through the barriers but they are not aware of Natsumi and the others were standing behind the wall. They immediately passed Natsumi and others.  
"They're gone!" Said Talolo.  
"Well, we slowly walk the feet so they don't hear that!" Pleaded Giroro.  
They did move the feet slowly until they made it to the other hallway.

"Where?" Natsumi asked to Tamama. "There!" Said Tamama pointing upward.  
"Then, we must go upstairs!" Said Giroro.  
"We came, Momoka!" "We'll help you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Wait for me, Momochi!" Tamama cried silently.

Fuyuki (evil) get out of the Red Le Bluz's room, then go to the main monitor. He met with Rachel's waiting.  
"Mr. Fuyuki!" "There's a problem!" Said Rachel.  
"What problem?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"All the computers were getting a mess!" Said Rachel.  
"WHAT?!" Said Fuyuki (evil).

Suddenly, soldiers came to report something to Fuyuki (evil) and Rachel.  
"What report?" Asked Rachel.  
"General Urda said that she found the former traces the unknown, she said it was the act of an intruder!" Said a soldier.  
"Intruders!" "Who are they?" Asked Rachel.

Fuyuki (evil) remember Momoka saying that her friends were still alive.  
"They once again!"  
"Again?" "Don't say to me ...!" Rachel said.  
"Huh ... we all leave it in here!" "We will increase the power!" Command Fuyuki (evil).  
"Eh?" "Leave here?" "How about a fugitive?" Said Rachel was surprised.  
"Forget them!" "Headquarters is going down!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"What!" Rachel asked surprised.  
"There are more complaints?" Fuyuki (evil) said.  
"No, we will leave here!" Rachel said.  
All the men of organization were alerted to Fuyuki (evil).

Momoka attacked by electric until she was in pain.  
"STOP!!" "NO!"  
Lilith was cold and didn't stop to continue using the remote.

Tamama heard the screams. "I thought I heard her in there!"  
Giroro will check the room by using a tool that can penetrate the counter.  
Apparently there was a wall behind a woman named Lilith who made Momoka electric shocks by using the remote.  
"She was meant to kill Momoka by using electricity" Giroro said.  
"Oh my God!" "If not, she'll die!" Natsumi said nervously.  
"The woman!" "I'll beat her up!" Tamama looked angry. Tamama must take action more quickly before it's too late. Tamama asked Moa to destroy the thick walls.  
"Eh?" "Yeah ..." Moa destroy the wall to break through the wall so that a hole.  
After the walls were breached Moa, Tamama use Tamama's Impact to heading into the hole until it

time event that Lilith was attacked by an attack with an aura Tamama's rubble wall was. Lilith buried a lot of rubble masonry walls or the parts of the building.

After the breakthrough, a large open hole can be entered.  
"Looks like I've done as you asked, Tama-chan!" Said Angol Moa.  
"Did she was defeated?" Giroro asked.  
"Hahaha ...!"" I've beat her with my strength! "" Looks like she can't beat me! "Tamama laughed.  
"What about Momoka?"Natsumi said.  
"Look, the more critical Momoka!" "Better to let check her first!" Giroro check the situation in the unconscious Momoka.

Finally Natsumi and her team to off Momoka from the iron chains pushed the table.  
"Momochi, passed you!" Tamama is trying to wake Momoka.  
"What conditions Momoka-san?" Says Moa.  
"It seems she is still critical ..." Giroro said.  
Momoka in a state of shock and not at all aware that he electric shocks.  
"What happened to her?" Said Natsumi.  
"Looks like she got electrocuted, she was almost going to be paralyzed!" Giroro said.  
"It's impossible ... we must save her!" Said Haru.  
"Fuyuki ..." Momoka in a stiff and her eyes shed tears.  
"Momoka, get up!!" "Please get up!" Said Natsumi tried to wake Momoka.  
"Big Sis Momoka ..." Haru said.

All the flying ships and troops of Robots moving, while the ship is sailing in the ocean. Urda was surprised to hear an explanation from Rachel.  
"What!" "We'll leave here!?" Urda said.  
"Yes, the boss says so!" Said Rachel.  
"Strange, why did he ..?" Said Lin.  
"What do you mean the boss's orders?" Lun said.

Koyuki and his team took the prisoners into the boss's room where they go from ventilation.  
"What sound?" Viper asked.  
"Looks like they moved out ..." Kururu check laptop via satellite.  
"Why?" Said Koyuki.  
"Looks like they will leave this camp!" Replied Kururu.  
"Leaving this compound?!" Dororo asked.  
"What happened?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
"Oh, I see!" "It's quiet in here ..." exclaimed Pururu.  
"Oh yes, we must find Natsumi and others!" Said Koyuki.  
"Wait ... what about the girl in a display?" Pururu asked.  
"Do not worry, we'll handle it and take it out!" Said Ruby.  
"Leave it to us!" Kogoro said.  
"Thank you, in case yourselves!" Said Koyuki.  
The team went looking for his team Koyuki Natsumi.

Momoka in mind, she was in a place.  
"Where am I?"

Momoka saw someone standing next to it. "Who is he?"  
"Momoka, we met again ...!" said.  
Now Momoka heard that she knew was Fuyuki Hinata but Fuyuki A shadow was standing next to a tree.  
"Fuyuki!"  
Momoka approaching shadow of Fuyuki in the tree but Momoka is surprised once saw a Fuyuki's face of a frightening shadow Fuyuki and gave a wry smile before her eyes.  
"NOO!"

In a state of shock, panic Momoka screamed.  
"Momoka?!" "What happened?!" Said Natsumi.  
"I think she was afraid to see something ..." said Giroro.  
"Fuyuki ... what are you doing ..?" Momoka asked tears.  
"Gulp ... horrible dream about Fukki!" Tamama worried.  
"Huh ... She thought constantly Fuyuki!" "I think Momoka shock Fuyuki thought she knew was a bad man!" Cried Giroro.  
"Poor thing, so Momoka loves Fuyuki long ago!" Moa feel pity.  
"Momoka ..." "Momoka, Don't believe in false Fuyuki in your dreams!!" Natsumi tried to wake her.  
Natsumi shouted, "In your mind, it's not really my brother who you know!!"  
Everyone screamed Momoka to wake her.  
"SIS MOMOKA!!" Haru also cried.  
Is Momoka will wake up?

From his dream, A shadow Fuyuki holding Momoka's chin very shocked.  
"Hey, don't!" Momoka said.  
"We're going to be a bride ..." Fuyuki who faced frightening.  
"NO!" Momoka said.

Suddenly there was a whispering to Momoka. "Get hold of my hand!"  
"The voice ...?" Momoka asked blinking.  
"Hurry, take my hand!" Whisper voice pleaded again.  
Momoka wasn't able to trust the voice that whispers.  
Momoka remember the words 'trust' of the ghost-chan and Nontlama. Until Momoka remember the words 'believe' once said her parents and Paul. Momoka realized she was the despair. When Momoka is took out tears. Momoka eventually became Ura Momoka.  
"Hey, gross!!" "Go away!" Ura Momoka angry.  
Fuyuki's shadow at all surprised to see the changes that Momoka.  
"YOU ARE NOT FUYUKI I know!!" Momoka Ura hitting rampage when Fuyuki's face image.  
Fuyuki shadow so it was gone. After that, Ura Momoka back to her full soft. Momoka trying to hold an invisible hand as the whisper command.

Once Momoka can hold an invisible hand, in front of Momoka's eyes is actually Fuyuki Hinata in there.  
"Fuyuki?!" "Is that you?!"  
Momoka in front of an open eye, there was relief that faced Haru stared.  
"Thank God, Sis Momoka already knew!"  
"Haru!" "What happened?" Momoka asked realized.  
"Wow ... you are fine!" "Thank God!" Natsumi wiped her tears.  
"Momochi!" Tamama too.

Come Koyuki and others.  
"Koyuki!" Said Natsumi.  
"Thank God you're okay!" "Oh yes, how Momoka?" Said Koyuki.  
"She's fine, she had an electric shock!" Natsumi said.

Momoka felt she was still alive. Momoka look to the left and right.  
"You okay?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, I've seen Fuyuki ..." Momoka said.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi.  
"But only in my dreams ..." Momoka said.

"... He'll save you when you're in trouble!" Thought Natsumi smiled.  
"Maybe Fuyuki don't want you to think about him constantly ..." Giroro said.  
"He is right, if you continue to think about it, you will be involved danger!" "I suppose Fuyuki want you not forget him in your heart!" "Because he believes in you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Believe ..." "Um, right ... My mom said I really excessive ..." Momoka tears.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
"Momochi!" "We were worried you so much!" Tamama cry when hug Momoka.  
"Tamama ...!"" I'm sorry for your worries, my friends ... "Momoka tears while hugging Tamama.  
"We are truly grateful Sis Momoka is safe!" Said Haru.  
"Yes, thank you!" Momoka smiled.

"Momoka, I'm sorry ...!" said Ura Momoka.  
"Ura!?" "Thank God, you're still alive!" Momoka relief ..  
"It's my fault because I can not help ..." Momoka Ura said.  
"Ura ..."

Momoka smiled and said. "You really have helped you earlier because I was weak" "But ... I have many friends who made me the spirit, so I realized it was not despair!"  
"It's all because Fuyuki-kun and my parents hit me that I am not desperate ...".  
"Momoka ..." "If you want to fight, I'll help ..." Momoka Ura spoke slowly.  
"Yes, thank you!" Momoka nodded her head, smiling.

Momoka remember something, then Momoka want to tell something to her friends.  
"One we're looking for is called Le Bluz Red is here!!"  
"Really?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Le Bluz Red is here!?" Said Frog.  
"I heard Le Bluz Red live in Chamber room!" Momoka said.  
"Then, we have to go to the main Chamber to meet him!" Said Giroro.

"No need, here just below us!" Kururu check the base plan through a laptop.  
"Leave me!" Angol Moa carrying destroyer sticks.  
Angol Moa is getting through to the bottom floor with a stick until open hole.

Natsumi and her friends go down the main Chamber, and then find Le Bluz Red was sitting in his Chair in his stomach pierced Fuyuki (evil) with sword. Apparently Le Bluz Red is a half-robot body and neck filled with many cables attached.  
"It's impossible ... he is a Human Android?!" Giroro asked surprised.  
"What happened to him?" Dororo asked.  
"Looks like someone is stabbing the man's stomach!" Said Koyuki.  
"Who did it?" Said Natsumi.  
"He's really Le Bluz Red?" Asked Keroro curious.

Red Le Bluz opened his eyes, and saw Natsumi and others.  
"Finally you come from the past ..." "Natsumi, Nishizawa, Koyuki, Angol Moa and Keroro Platoon ..." "It's time I want to tell you about the truth of the past ..."  
"Truth?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"The destruction of the planet Keron, the extinction of the Keron and events of the past is all what I did!" Bluz Red Le replied.

Red Le Bluz will notify to Natsumi and everyone about the truth of the past. What happens with Red Le Bluz testimony? More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	19. Chapter 19

Story 19: Truth

Once past before the pre-colonial planet Keron, before it was named Fuyuki Hinata, Ryudo was little time 9-year-old asked his father to the Red Le Bluz. In a darkened room, young Ryudo was nervous when he met with Red Le Bluz. Le Bluz Red is to present Ryudo renowned organization as a leader who will step on the age of 13 years for a goal to be achieved. Ryudo's father intended to replace the name of Ryudo became Fuyuki Hinata so there would aliens cooperation to control and destroy the enemy's planet, including Keronians.

After Ryudo turns 12 years old has replaced the name to Fuyuki Hinata though he had become heir to his father who continued his work. Fuyuki (Ryudo) was standing on the porch next to Lilith who become caregivers. There are all the people cheered him with a shout. In the crowd of people, there was Rachel, Urda and a pair of twins Lun & Lin, who was a child also applaud Fuyuki (Ryudo). Besides them, there are still Zexen and Ray the children also applaud Fuyuki (Ryudo). As everyone Ryudo supported, Ryudo's face quiet and still innocent. In addition Fuyuki (Ryudo), Lilith was with Fuyuki, too quiet. Until Fuyuki (Ryudo) was adult, there turned into a cruel and want to control or destroy the planet Keron nation even as he continued his father's job.

After meeting with Red Le Bluz in the form of a half-robot, Red Le Bluz will explain all to Natsumi and her friends about the truth behind the past and the actions.

"WHAT?!" "All this is your doing?!" Said Frog.  
"What do you mean?" "Why are you telling us?" Natsumi said.  
"To atone for my sins ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
Koyuki said"Your sins?"  
"What happens when destroyed our planet?" Giroro asked.

Red Le Bluz silent.  
"Say!!" Giroro command.  
"If you are Norchestem's president of the organization, there is my brother and Saburo-Senpai, are you?!" "What happened to them?" "Please tell me the right!" "Don't you want to tell us?" Natsumi asked to plead.  
"Well ... I will say the truth!" Le Red Bluz took his breath.

"I'm the one who ordered the attack Keronians to cause the extinction Keron!" "Beyond the event, before the attack group Keron, I secretly using both artifkat" Le Red Bluz explained.  
"Artifikat?" "You mean ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yes, I and my people steal second Treasure in the past!" Said Red Le Bluz.  
Giroro said, "So you stole the Red artifikat Noah at the time in the museum space,"  
"Yeah, I and my men secretly entered into an alien city to steal Red artifikat Noah!" "We managed to get it so we ran away!" Said Le Red Bluz.

"So you up the climb the aircraft before the accident of my mother!?" Said Natsumi.

"Yes, I hid in the suitcase so as not to get caught!" Le Red Bluz said.  
Natsumi said, "So what happened at the time of the plane crash?"  
Red Le Bluz say directly that he felt hopeless.

Momoka asked, "Desperate?" "Why?"  
Le Red Bluz replied, "I was desperate because I was chased by creatures of outer space" "It was true, apparently they are still pursuing!" "I can't feel anything but I have to do that!"  
Natsumi said, "What did you do then?"  
Bluz Red Le replied,"I went into the little room and took out two trasure for sacrificing ...!"  
"Real sacrifice?!" "What do you mean?!" Natsumi asked nervous.  
"So you're willing to sacrifice all to use those trasure?!" Giroro asked to stutter.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "Yes, I use two trasure it to blow up the plane so that the shuttle was also joined by the explosion of two trasure!"

Continues, Red Le Bluz explain the crash. "Before the explosion, I was discovered by a woman!"  
"The woman?" Giroro asked.  
"She was wearing round glasses and small leather jacket, while her face is similar to Fuyuki ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
Natsumi said,"AH!" "That's my mother!" "So Mom see you time before the plane crash!"  
Le Red Bluz said, "Yes, after the explosion, I thought I would die but I am not dead, just lying on the ground I'm the mess" "A lot of people are dead in the plane in front of me was a that woman or your mom is no long dead ...! "

"SHUT UP!" "WHY did you do all?!" "You sacrificed all these people including my mother!?" "Why are you all doing?" "Because all the despair?" Natsumi is bluffing when she shed tears.  
Keroro asked, "How can you live like that?" .  
"I live like this?" "I made a Human Android by him ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
"By whom?" Giroro asked.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "Ryudo's father!" "He offered me a job!"  
"Doing what?" Dororo asked.  
"The job is to eradicate the aliens in the whole city!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"WHAT?!" "Wipe out aliens!" Asked Keroro and the others surprised.  
Giroro said, "Now I understand why you set out to trap so alien doesn't run away"

Kururu says, "Oh yes, I remember I once read a newspaper about the loss of space or the victim was murdered!" "Khu ...Khu ..."  
Le Red Bluz said. "Since then, I became chairman of organization called Norchesteim!" "Norchesteim aims to keep the peace but without known I was asked by Ryudo's dad to start the war!"

Everyone asked, "War!?"  
Keroro asked, "So you're at war with the planets of our nation!"

"Yes, Fuyuki to come with young Genius and siblings from another planet to join us!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"Uh ... Mr. Fuyuki come?!" "No way ..." Keroro can't believe.  
Natsumi said, "Then, Saburo-Senpai too!"  
"I don't understand why join organizations Norchesteim?" Tamama asked confused.  
"When I was planning to use two artifacts that ..." Red Le Bluz said.  
Giroro Exclaimed., "Huh ... you're using two artifacts to destroy the planet Keron?!"

"True, the power of two artifacts that can destroy the planet Keron ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
"WHAT?!" Keroro and the others said in suprised.  
"Why?!!" Asked Keroro muttered.

Le Bluz Red silent despite Keroro is grumbling.  
"I now realize in front of my eyes exploded planet Keron incredible, so I wasn't able to enforce justice against it ..." "What's really justice?" "Or the cause of hostilities," said Le Red bluz pale.

"Hii, human Pekopen!" "You bastard!" "You're destroying our planet because of our enmity!" Keroro said angrily.  
Dororo said, "Keroro!"  
Keroro said, "You don't know what he was doing on our planet!" "Why do these people do all the suffering on us?!" .  
Giroro wasn't able to intervene.

"I don't believe this Fuyuki so ..." "I should be doing the conquest of the planet Pekopen, our planet will not be destroyed!" "I will destroy this planet!"

Suddenly Natsumi collar Keroro's neck and she scolded him.  
"WHY did you blame us again!"  
"Hey ...!" Koyuki tried to calm Natsumi.  
Keroro said, "If true, the boss was really Mr. Fuyuki ..."  
"What did you say?" "You don't understand ...!: Natsumi asked.  
"He did to make us as slave!" Keroro muttered.  
Hearing Keroro's word, Momoka be offended.  
"Speak what you are!?" "He's not Fuyuki, you know!!" "He's doing me casually that he was not familiar Fuyuki," Ura Momoka said, pulled hard on Keroro's cheek.  
"Why are you against us?!" Momoka Ura said.

Seeing this, Red Le Bluz so quiet and then say something.  
"Well, you didn't understand one another ..." "But your hostility to the contrary is just wrong ...!"" The boss was not Fuyuki Hinata, but his real name is **Ryudo** "Le Red Bluz explained.

Keroro suddenly stop arguing with Natsumi and Momoka.  
"The mistake that otherwise?" "What does that mean?" Asked Keroro blinked confused.  
"What's the opposite mistake?" Dororo asked.  
"Ryudo?!" "That's false Fuyuki?!" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, that's his real name ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
Keroro said, "WHAT?!" "BOS is not Fuyuki?!" "So that's the name of the organization is the boss!"

Koyuki said, "Oh, so he's not really Fuyuki Hinata!"  
Natsumi said, "Why did he use Fuyuki's name?"  
Le Red Bluz says, "Once the boss's dad ordered me to guide his son became head of the leader of the organization when he was little and changed the name of the boy's father and wanted Ryudo as Fuyuki Hinata!"  
"Why bastard is Fuyuki's name?" Momoka asked the same.  
"Because my father was Ryudo thinks Fuyuki bullies because he is a barrier ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
"Barrier?!" "Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"What does that mean?" Giroro asked.

"As a nation Keron, you really break the rules in the nation Keron bill and an extraterrestrial UU7 no. 88! "Le Red Bluz said.  
"Sounds like you know the bill of rules for aliens ..." Giroro said.  
"What's the bill?" Moa asked curiously.  
Kururu explained, "Bill 7 no. 88 It is anyone who conquer or mastering the wrong planet, will to punishment ...

"Why bill ...?' Momoka asked confused.  
"Huh ... I don't understand what you mean ..." Keroro also confused.  
"Why do you say that?" Tamama gritted.  
"Why?!" Giroro asked not understand that meant Red Le Bluz.

"It could be ... do you mean stupid frog and friends of the planet as conquer the wrong planet," said Natsumi.  
Bluz Red Le replied "Exactly ..."  
"Oh ... so this planet is not Pekopon?!" Said Keroro in big surprised.

Red Le Bluz immediately recognized that this planet is not the planet Pekopen who want Keron and aliens conquering the planet.

Le Red Bluz say that make Natsumi and everyone was shocked.

Why planet earth not planet Pekopon?

Fuyuki (evil) is ride up to the giant robots 'Gullen Falcon' to come out of the compound. Although the troops left the compound with a plane or car, motorcycle or a robot. Rachel hasn't come out because she checked around headquarters. Urda and her troops to use robots to carry goods.Looking at the headquarters, Fuyuki (evil) smiled sarcastically as saying that he is the ruler of the universe that would have the universe and his own country.

There are forgotten in the compound. In a special room where Momoka tortured, suddenly the rubble of the building is open, there was Lilith rose again.

"Who did it?" "It will I can't forgive her ..." Lilith-faced anger.  
Lilith out of the room, then saw soldiers running around in a hurry with a sense of wonder.  
She asked a soldier who came.  
"Hey, what happened?" "Where is the master Fuyuki?" Asked Lilith in a position of weakness.  
"He said all must leave this camp on the orders of the boss, he went up a robot!" "You must also leave this base," said a soldier.  
"WHAT?!" "Leave the headquarters?!" Lilith asked shocked.

After the soldiers left, Lilith back into the room of Fuyuki (evil) in which Alisa dependent. Lilith was surprised to see many planes and robots to leave the compound through the window. Lilith was shocked because she thought that if she left. Then Lilith knelt and cried.  
"WHY did I become like this?" "Why would you leave me?!" Asked Lilith approached the glass window.

Keroro and everyone are shocked after hearing the explanation from Le Bluz Red that Pekopen not earth.  
"Planet Earth is not pekopen?!" "Why?" Giroro asked confused.  
Keroro said, "Don't joke ... how could this not Pekopen planet!"  
"Uh ... you don't know about it?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"Had he told you ..." Le Red Bluz said.  
Keroro said, "No, we don't exactly ..."

Natsumi said, "Wait, I remembered what the old woman and friends who say the same!" "I understand the hidden intention," "The place is no place like ...!"  
"Oh, right!" "I heard the same words ..." said Koyuki.  
Momoka and Moa also argues.  
"Yes, in this proverb, which is not a place where like Pekopen not mean the planet earth because 'Pekopon'" said Le Red Bluz.  
"Gulp ... so we were wrong enemy!" Keroro said.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "Yes, your friend is still original of this planet not the Pekopanians"

"It's impossible ... I don't understand!" "According to the map, this planet is the planet Pekopen but Pekopen was not this planet?!" Giroro not believe it.

"Do you not realize that?" Le Red Bluz asked.  
"Eh?" "What does that mean?" Tamama confused, don't understand what Red Le Bluz.  
Red Le Bluz has shown toward the old cabinet.  
Natsumi went to open an old cupboard and found an ancient map.  
"What is this?"

"That map actually written by long keron" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"What!" "The map was written by Keron nation?" Asked Keroro has shown.  
Natsumi gave the map to Keroro, and Keroro to read the map with his members.  
"Huh ... that ..." exclaimed Tamama is mouth wide open.  
The map image is Pekopon planet roughly away from the earth,  
"Is that acctually planets ...? Giroro asked.

"I don't understand why the earth is considered 'Pekopon'?" Natsumi asked.  
"Because the earth has the name 'Pekopon' but 'Pekopon' is another planet" Le Red Bluz explained.  
"Why ...?" Keroro read the map.  
Le Bluz Red explain to Keroro and his members, "the old days a lot of his own extraterrestrial named itself the planets but you don't know a lot of different planets"  
"Why is Pekopon not earth?" Giroro asked.

Le Red Bluz asked, "Did anyone ever tell you about it?"  
"Why, what do you mean?" Giroro asked confused.  
"Gulp ... wait!" "I understand now!" Natsumi realized.  
"What?" Koyuki said.  
Natsumi said, "Fuyuki!" "I think my brother, Fuyuki already know in the beginning!"  
"WHAT?!" Said Keroro and the others in suprised.

Le Red Bluz said, "Yes, Fuyuki already knew from the beginning ..."  
"Impossible ... Fuyuki-dono already know that planet Earth is not a targeted planet Pekopen by aliens!?" Keroro said.  
"I remember Fuyuki ever saying this first time we travel to the island villa before parting with Keroro Platoon!" "I saw his face was always serious when Fuyuki view overlooking the ocean but I didn't realize ..." Momoka said.

"I can't get why Fuyuki not tell us if he know this planet is not Pekopen?" Natsumi said.  
"I don't understand why the concealment Fuyuki know?" Giroro asked confused.  
"Wait, is not only Fuyuki, one else knows!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"One more?" Natsumi said.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "A boy genius who realized that proverb is Fuyuki"  
"Who was the young genius?" Giroro asked.  
"You mean Saburo-Senpai?" Natsumi said.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "Yes ..."

"Wait, if true ..." "Donny!" "I think he knows the secret behind it!" "Maybe he had told his brother!" Giroro said.  
"Gulp ... why he hasn't say?" Koyuki asked surprised.  
"I don't understand why Fuyuki and Saburo-Senpai hiding secrets from us?" Natsumi asked, confused.  
"I think you should find the answer to the truth of the keywords for this reason that Fuyuki concealment of you" Red Le Bluz said.  
Natsumi asked, "So what happened to Fuyuki and Saburo-Senpai?!"

Red Le Bluz silent. Natsumi kept asking Le Red Bluz about Fuyuki and Saburo-Senpai.  
"Behind the war in 22 years ago ..." Le Red Bluz say directly.  
Natsumi said, "Behind the war on twenty-two years ago?"  
"Oh, it's long!" "You remember we all start wars between Pekopen and Keron!" Kururu said.  
"Why?" Momoka asked not understand.  
"The war is behind all of our actions!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"WHAT?!" "All war is behind you doing?!" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi asked, "Why?"  
"No I wrote, there is no nation wants Keron and all the aliens ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
"What!" "Who wants it?" Giroro asked in angry.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "Ryudo's father ..."  
Red Le Bluz admitted during the war, he was caught secretly Fuyuki so Fuyuki know everything behind it.  
"Impossible ... Fuyuki-dono know everything?!" Said Frog.  
"I don't get myself why Fuyuki not tell us?" Natsumi didn't understand.  
"Why did the previous chairman had Ryudo want this?" Dororo asked.

"Before Ryudo crowned Fuyuki Hinata, Ryudo's father ordered us to destroy the residence Nishizawa ..." Red Le Bluz said  
Momoka said, "WHAT?!" "You are attacking my house!" "So you killed my parents?!"  
"My mind still full of suffering and pain!" "Time after attack at home Nishizawa, I found a blue-haired young man and like the girl was seriously injured and critically ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"Huh ... it was my father?!" "You do to him?" Momoka asked more and more agitated.  
Red Le Bluz has admitted he didn't do.  
"Then who did?" Momoka asked.

"Actually I didn't kill your father, but I intend to help him but I wasn't able to because if I was an enemy or not ..." "But ..."

In Red Le Bluz's past, Momoka's father shot and killed by the leader of the organization's chairman, Ryudo's father. In front of him, Momoka's father shot and killed. He glanced behind him, there was a chief leader smiled cynically.

After hearing from Le Red Bluz, Momoka was very shocked.  
"My father had been killed by the bastard's dad!" "I don't believe ..." Momoka shock when she closed her mouth with both hands.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama also shocked.  
"THEN WHY My mother was murdered before he was murdered?" Momoka asked.

Le Bluz Red explains, "Your mother is a very powerful person, we take into account ..." "Therefore, I am sending men to disguise a waitress who works at your house to kill your mother ..!" "His wife had died since you disappeared. .. ".  
"Huh ... so you are giving poison to my mother?!" Momoka asked.  
"I didn't do, but there is deliberately poison pill to your mother ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
Momoka asked, "WHAT?!" "My mother died of poison pill!?" "Who did it?"  
Red Le Bluz said that his men disguised as a waiter brings drinks to the Mother Ouka since Momoka disappeared.  
Tamama asked, "What!" "The maid who would poison Momochi's mom?!" "Why you should Momochi's mom murdered?"

"She was strong but she didn't know that the poison pill is a lethal drug for a strong fighter ..." "The drug is able to kill your mother ..." Red Le Bluz said.  
"NO!" WHY did you all do to my parents!? "" I will can't forgive all the people do to my parents!! "Momoka asked, crying.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama said.  
Koyuki said, "So Momoka's mother had been killed is your ambition so that you can easily attack Nishizawa house!"  
"Then why did you become chairman of the organization Norchestam?!" "To involve My brother, Saburo-senpai and the other into the organization!" Natsumi curious.

"Actually, I became the head of chairman Norchestam organization hence Fuyuki joined the organization!" "I realized that the goal he joined the investigation!" "He also knew what I did and my identity is" Le Red Bluz explained.  
"Huh ...Fuyuki-dono know what you did war behind it?!" Said Frog.  
"Who are you really?" Giroro asked.  
Le Bluz Red said he was the man who became Pekopononis, main enemy aliens.  
"WHAT?!" "YOU Pekopenians?!" Surprised everyone asked.  
Bluz Red Le replied ,"Yes, there are parts Pekopen living on this earth to watch all the aliens coming to earth!"  
"Did he tell you?" Said Natsumi.  
"When the destruction of the planet Keron, Fuyuki's too late to save the planet Keron, he told me!" "He asked me why I had to destroy the planet Keron is why he says also that all the innocent lives destroyed in the planet Keron!" "He blames me. .. "Le Red Bluz said.  
Keroro said, "So Mr. Fuyuki save the planet Keron?!" "So I thought ...!"" Mr. Fuyuki ... "  
"Keroro-kun ..." Pururu said.

"After the dissolution of the organization Norchestam, I returned to join the organization Ryudo's father!" "I decided to become a captain in the organization Kingdoms Darkness, then run the job," said Le Red Bluz.  
"Running the task?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah, after the war against the planet Keron, we immediately run the task to create a new world ..." Bluz Red Le replied.

"Creating a new world!" Keroro said.  
Le Red Bluz said, "We came out of the earth by using sophisticated rockets to find the source of that power ..."  
"Source of strength?" Dororo asked.  
"Then we found a giant robot head floating in space that!" Said Red Le Bluz.  
"Head of a giant robot?" Natsumi said.  
"Yes, seems like a mask but it claims to be the head of 'Mask of Satan' and he said that he would take revenge on the fifth Keron who beat it!" Bluz Red Le replied.

Hearing the words of Red Le Bluz, Giroro panic.  
"What's wrong, Giroro?" Pururu asked.  
"Impossible ... maybe he's not ..." Giroro tense.  
"Why?" Keroro asked.  
"You don't know 'devil masks'?" "You remember Syurara?" Giroro asked.  
Syurara is Keroro's enemy who had entered Shirara, Pururu's little friend.

It makes Keroro and the others were shocked and then ....  
"Who's Syurara?" Asked Keroro suddenly curious.  
It makes others feel very quiet.  
"Really you don't know ...?" Pururu asked irritably.  
"Should not the devil's mask, but why do we destroy the devil mask can come back?" Dororo asked surprised.  
"Then the devil mask doing anything to you?" Giroro asked.

"He promised that he would give us power, he asked us to do the things he wants to get a source of strength!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"Then what is he doing?" Said Natsumi.

"He asked me to suck power from Angolis Roi, the king of terror for him!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"WHAT?!" "Angolis Roi!" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Isn't that my father?!" "What are you doing to my father?" Moa said in shock.  
Keroro said, "Why did you targeting Miss Moa's father?"  
Le Red Bluz replied, "According of The devil mask, Angolis Roi is a source of strength ..." "We're using Crystal Tear large by using two trasure to make Angolis Roi's power exploited so he is weak!"

"So what happened with Miss Moa's Daddy?" Said Frog.  
"He died because of loss of power ..." Bluz Red Le replied directly.  
It makes very shock Moa.  
"It's impossible ... my father die?!" "Honestly!" Moa took out tears.  
Moa raised her destruction, saying that she would destroy the planet.  
"That's bad ... she really serious?!" Tamama is panic.  
"Moa, Don't!!" Moa Natsumi tried to stop her doing.

Moa suddenly collapsed and lost consciousness, apparently Pururu in the form of a girl who deliberately made so Moa faint Moa doesn't destroy the planet earth.  
"Almost all ..." Keroro almost relieved.  
"Poor Moa ..." Pururu feel sympathy when handling the faint Moa's shoulder.  
"Honestly, you take the power of Miss Moa's father and Miss Moa so sad, you know!!" "I can't forgive you!" Keroro snapped Red Le Bluz.  
"Stupid Frog ...!" Natsumi said.

Giroro asked, "For what Angolis's power to be given to mask the devil?"  
"With that, we created clones of the mask demon's soul was in the lab!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"Cloning?" Dororo asked.  
"It could be the main enemy we ...?" thought Kururu.  
"Yeah, that cloning is Lizeze Platoon!" Le Red Bluz said.  
"WHAT?!" Keroro and everyone were shocked.

In the lab, the tubes contain water that is broken. There are glass-broken glass everywhere.Tubes where Lizeze Platoon was empty. Where are they?

Rachel went to the Red Le Bluz to mean to see the condition of Red Le Bluz. But there's Natsumi and others. She hid behind a wall beside the door.

"What are they doing?" "Why are they there?"  
Rachel held her gun as a precaution.

"So you create a clone of such Lizeze and the other from Devil mask?!" Said Giroro.  
Dororo said, "Apparently they are creations of the devil mask, then they will kill us all ..."  
"Oh yes, I remember!" "Last I saw Lizeze Platoon was in the tubes!" Momoka said.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, they restored ..." Momoka said.  
"WHAT?!" "No way!" "Don't they been killed by the explosion that created Kururu?!"Keroro asked, panic.

Le Red Bluz said, "The bodies were almost destroyed, but we mutations them ..."  
"Mutations?!" Giroro asked.  
"What is mutation?" Asked Keroro confused.

Kururu explained that mutation is a high level of evolutionary development.  
"Then, after the mutation, they will be strong!" Natsumi asked anxiously.  
"I can't let ..." said Giroro.  
"Too bad I didn't do anything" said Le Red Bluz had his eye closed.

"What the hell!?" "A lot of people stay here to die for what you all!" "What you run away!" Natsumi angry.  
"Is that cause us any enemies?!" Keroro said.

"You know why you're elected?" "Because you all are Knights Angels even Keroro Platoon also voted" Le Red Bluz said.  
Giroro said, "You know we are the Knights Angel chosed by Asasa to rescue Fuyuki"  
Le Bluz Red states, he knew because he had long been studying it.

"Actually you have chosen for one of you is always responsible for the future of this"

"Huh ... responsibility?" "What do you mean?" Momoka asked.  
"Why us?" Natsumi asked.  
Red Le Bluz said, one of the actors chosen are really the future.

It makes Keroro and his friend big surprise.  
"What!" "Real perpetrators of this future is among us?!" Natsumi said denied.  
"Honestly!" "You're talking nonsense!" Frog said angrily.

"No, according to Razaza's book, in the future only one person responsible for this" Red Le Bluz explained.  
"Huh .. you know the legendary Razaza yes!" Giroro said.  
Le Bluz Red explains, "Right ..."

"Yes, but it was your fault because many people who are innocent victims of atrocities by all your responsibility!" "On a planet Keron or another planet also a victim of violence because it's your responsibility!" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss Natsumi ..." said Frog.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
Le Red Bluz said, "Well, it was my fault because I'm not responsible!" "That I am a body like this ..." "I think Ryudo not deserve to be rulers due to selfishness"

"Oh yes, where did you find Alisa, our friend," said Natsumi.  
Le Red Bluz asked, "Alisa?" "Who's there?"  
Natsumi said, "You don't know?" "She's on display like a statue!"  
"Oh, that yes!" Le Red Bluz said.

Red Le Bluz said in a rigid Alisa discovered by a spacecraft in outer space in a few years ago.  
"Why Alisa be like this?!" "She's not a statue or a doll!" Said Natsumi.  
"Indeed, she never spoke what word but she just called a 'Fuyuki' " Le Red Bluz said.  
"The girl bastrad called out the name of Fuyuki!?" Said Ura Momoka in Momoka.

"I wanted to ask you!" "What to do with her boss's companion?" Giroro asked.  
"you mean Lilith yes?" "Well, your question so ...!" said Le Red Bluz.  
"Why?" Giroro feel don't understand what Le Red Bluz mean.  
Red Le Bluz say, Lilith is a duplicate of Alisa. It made Natsumi and her friends were shocked.

Lilith walked in a strange situation. "Why would I leave?" "Why is the boss always right?"  
Suddenly an explosion came on the back of Lilith.  
"Ha ... ha ... impossible ... I abandoned the ...?"  
Lilith suddenly furious. 'I hate you, the village girl! ".

Natsumi said, "Lilith is a duplicate Alisa?!" "Impossible!"  
"I understand why she was like behavior Alisa!" Said Giroro.  
"Yeah, once associated with copying Alisa created Lilith!" Le Red Bluz said.  
"He's Alisa?" "No way ..." Keroro said.  
"There's no way she is a duplicate Alisa ..." "She was called Lilith doesn't look like Alisa!" "Keep in mind, once Nebula said Alisa is a doll at the beginning, while Lilith is a Human Andriod!" "I think Lilith isn't similar to Alisa, but she was only imitating Alisa's movement course!"

"Impossible ... Alisa can't move without Nebula's power because Nebula is dead after sacrificing himself" Dororo said.  
"Is it really the truth behind the past?" Koyuki asked surprised.  
"Impossible ..." Haru said.  
"Then why the woman was fake Fuyuki's asistant?!" Momoka asked.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "She's like a nanny and an assistant ..."  
"NANNY?!" "Impossible ...!"Everyone said in suprised.

Le Bluz Red states, "Yes, Ryudo's father wanted his son to Fuyuki Hinata to be master of the universe in a way to follow in his footsteps!" "He replaces his son's name, Fuyuki Hinata Ryudo become so screwed up this planet and admit what he did to all the planets that he knew! "  
"WHAT!?" "WHY bastard's father is made a name Fuyuki Hinata slander?!" Momoka asked.  
"So Fuyuki false to accused name makes me not trust my own friend!?" "Grr ... damn it!" "Look out!!" Keroro angry.

"There's what I asked last!" "What happened to my brother and Saburo-Senpai?".  
"Fuyuki is the only my brother ..." Natsumi pleaded with sobs. The crying made Red Le Bluz so little affected.  
Finally, Red Le Bluz feel defeated and he will tell the truth.  
"Actually, Fuyuki tricked into a place ..."

"WHAT?!" "My brother tricked?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, right" "He was banished to a place, so never again!" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"WHAT?!" "Where is Mr. Fuyuki?!" Said Frog.  
Le Red Bluz said, "Actually, not only just Fuyuki, there are with him as his wife and son also exiled to a place!"  
"His wife and children as well?!" Momoka asked.  
"Then, Saburo, too?" Kururu asked.  
"Yeah ... after Fuyuki and his family ..." Bluz Red Le replied.

"When a loss occurs Fuyuki and his family?" Natsumi asked.  
Bluz Red Le replied, "About 3 years ago ..."  
Keroro said, "Where is the Mr. Fuyuki?"  
Le Red Bluz replied, "They're in Pekopen ..."  
Natsumi said, "They're in Pekopen?!" "How are we able to Pekopen?"

"You're going to Pekopen?" "Nobody can do that" said the Red Le Bluz.  
Keroro said, "Where is the planet Pekopen?"  
"There's just the only one who can go to Pekopen ..." Bluz Red Le replied.  
"Really?"Natsumi said.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "Yeah, Gullen Falcon!"  
Koyuki asked, "Gullen Falcon?" "What's that?"  
"Oh, the giant robot!" Keroro now remember.  
Giroro asked, "Is it true?"  
"Yeah, right!" "I saw it when I'm here with Keroro!" Momoka nodded her head.

Le Red Bluz said, "But it seems the Ryudo take him away ..." "I think you've got to stop him!"  
Le Bluz Red is to commemorate Natsumi and her friends to stop him because Fuyuki (Ryudo) intended to destroy the planet.  
"WHAT?!" "He is destroying this planet?!" Said Keroro and the others panicked.  
"Why did he do it?" Said Koyuki.  
Bluz Red Le replied, "He doesn't need this planet again, then he would make his own planet!"  
"Grr ... how dare he have the heart to do it!" Momoka angry.  
"We don't have time to stop!"Natsumi said.

"Before that, you have to go to the central library to find the cabinet box!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"Wardrobe box?" "Why?" Natsumi said.  
Le Red Bluz replied, "You will know ..."

Suddenly there was a burst in the wall behind it. It makes Keroro and the others were shocked. Apparently, behind a wall of smoke filled explosion by Lilith appeared with red eyes was very scary at all.

Lilith appears in front of Natsumi and others.  
"Isn't he destroyed my attack when save Momochi?!" Tamama asked frantically.  
"What is hell creature is she?!" Giroro is carrying weapons.

"Mr. Fuyuki is Ryudo?" "No way ... He is a great Fuyuki!" Lilith looked angry.  
"Speak what you are!?" "He Fuyuki fake, you know!!" Ura Momoka angry.  
Lilith said, "Speak what you guys!?" "You said Fuyuki is fake!?" "You're a liar!!" "Why not Fuyuki lord!"  
"Wait, she's a duplicate Alisa ..." "What are we doing?" Tamama asked.

"Lilith, aren't you there for the boss?!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"So you betrayed my lord, taking their side!" "You dare to lie to my lord!" Said Lilith.  
Le Red Bluz said, "No, you're wrong ..."  
"Grr ... I'll kill you!" Lilith is approached Red Le Bluz.  
Then she grabbed the head of Red Le Bluz.  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" "Stop, Lilith!!" Le Red Bluz say when Lilith strangle him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Natsumi said.  
When Le Red bluz strangled, he said at Natsumi and others should be careful directly. Suddenly, the head of Le Bluz Red strangled and then broken after the head thrown by Lilith down the floor. Seeing a terrible thing, all covered their face.

"Turn you ..." Lilith glanced to Natsumi and others.  
"Ih, we will fight with her" Giroro to prepare the weapon.  
"But she's so strong ..." Haru said.  
"What we have to go stop the boss is?" Talolo asked.  
"Right ..." Natsumi said.  
"I will not let you stop my lord!!" Lilith growled.

"You'd better go, let me against her!" Momoka Ura said.  
"Momoka?!" Natsumi and others said.  
Momoka said, "You have to go stop the bastard!" "Let me deal with her!" "I'll revenge for Masayoshi-kun!"

"Don't worry about me!" "I do for Fuyuki!" "Fuyuki wants us all to do Fuyuki wants to save the planet in both the people we love!" Momoka smiled.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi understand Momoka said, then let her. "Be careful!" "When you finish, right behind ya!"  
"Yes!" Momoka said thumbs-up.  
"Momochi, be careful!" "Don't die so!" Tamama said.  
"Thank you but don't worry me ama!" Momoka nodded her head.  
"Big Sister, don't lose!!" Haru support Momoka.  
"Thank you, Haru!" Momoka said.  
Finally Natsumi and others will soon leave Le Red Bluz's room.

When Natsumi and others out of the room, Lilith intend to pursue them because she couldn't let them go, but Momoka stop her.  
"I will not let you catch my friends, I'll fight with you again!"

"Huh ... you're not a match for" called Lilith.  
"Indeed, you are not a duplicate Alisa like it or not!" Momoka Ura said.  
"What did you say?!" Said Lilith.  
Began the great battle between Momoka and Lilith. Who won the fight?

Keroro and the others went looking for the center's library.  
"Where is the central library?" Giroro asked.  
"According to this map, the center of this library is in the middle of this camp!" Kururu replied pointing to his laptop.  
They found the center's library.  
"That's It!" "We're looking for wardrobe boxes that say Red Le Bluz!" Koyuki said.  
They went looking for the cabinet box to find the cupboard shelf box of books.  
"That's this!" Haru said as he found the cabinet box is very large.

"It seems locked ..." Natsumi said.  
"Move, Natsumi!" Giroro command.  
Giroro fired cabinet box so the cabinet box is finally opened. The contents of the cabinet boss is the book notes and ancient maps.  
"Books and records of this ancient map," Natsumi will taking both.  
Moa suddenly woke up.  
"Where am I?" Said Moa realized.  
"You okay?" Pururu asked.  
"Miss Moa, sorry ...!"" We're so sorry ... "Keroro said.  
"It's okay, my heart hurts ..." Moa shook her head as the tears away.  
"Miss Moa ..." said Frog.

"The notebook is what?" Koyuki asked to see a notebook.  
"I don't know ..." Natsumi said that when checking records.  
"Ah!" "That's ...!" Natsumi surprised when dhe found something in a notebook.  
Fuyuki Hinata had name in a notebook.  
"This is Fuyuki's book notes ...?" Natsumi tried to see a detailed record book.  
There are various pictures UMA creatures in the record books.  
"The pictures strange creature ..." Natsumi said confused.  
Keroro said, "Ah, wait!" "I remember the pictures!" "" I've talked with Mr. Fuyuki about UMA creatures! "

Natsumi said, "That's right, my brother likes UMA creatures!" "Well, it's Fuyuki's original notebooks?!"  
"Why is there an ancient map," Giroro bring old map.  
Giroro read a map he had never seen. "What is this?"  
"Strange, I thought I had never seen anything like this!" Said Frog confused.  
"For what this notebook and this ancient maps stored?" Natsumi said.

"Maybe it was used as guidance material truth?" Asked someone suddenly comes.  
"Who's that?" Asked Giroro holding the gun.

Apparently Rachel showed up at the front of Natsumi and others.  
"Hey, who are you?!" Koyuki said holding the knife.  
"You ...!"" You're going against us?! "Giroro asked.  
"Well, I'm not the type of person who likes to fight, as you expect!" "Oh yes, my name is Rachel, commander!" Said Rachel.  
Koyuki asked, "What do you mean?"

Rachel replied, "You don't worry, I don't want to attack you, just talking ..."  
"Speak what you are!" "Why do you talk to us?!" Said Koyuki.  
"I've just heard your conversation and Mr. Red Bluz, so I became aware of the truth ..." "I'm not the person who you attack Pekopen but ordinary human beings!" "Why, your name Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki lord's old sister," cried Rachel.  
"Huh?" "You know my brother?"Natsumi said.  
"Back when I was 8 years old had met with Mr. Fuyuki" Rachel replied.  
"You too?!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes, not only me, there Urda and a pair of younger twin brothers has been ever know!" Said Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi said.  
Rachel explains, "We don't remember anything about Fuyuki Hinata, but we were wrong because different Fuyuki Hinata ..."

"Fuyuki Hinata given to Ryudo, our boss are given his father!" Answered Rachel.  
"Then, you mean people who put my brother's name?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Right ..." "He is the trap in order not to disrupt Fuyuki's plan!" "Because of that I realized the truth that issued Red Bluz!" Rachel explained.  
"Hii ... so damn admitted as well as provide Fuyuki Hinata's name to the son of bastard!?" Said Keroro angry.  
"I can't forgive people tarnish the name of my brother!!" Natsumi is furious.  
"I remember the book that brought record Fuyuki" "Before Mr. Fuyuki entrapped, he gave the book to Mr. Red Bluz!" Said Rachel.  
"Because he knows we are coming, he kept a notebook in order to wait for us to come!" Said Natsumi.

"You'd better stop ..." Rachel said.  
"Huh?" Said Natsumi.  
"If not, he will destroy this planet by using Falcon Gullen to 'do' ritual!" Rachel explained.

"Rituals?!" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
Rachel said the ritual was to make the planet's destroyed. It made Natsumi and her friends were shocked.  
"What did you say?!" "False Fuyuki blow this planet!" Said Natsumi.  
"It is impossible ... so I understand now ..." Keroro tense.  
"We don't have time to stop it before it's too late!" Giroro cried aloud.

"The boss is on the north ...!" Rachel said directly.  
"Huh ... he at north?" Says Moa.  
"Huh ... how could we trust you?!" Giroro is almost in disbelief.  
"I so believe in her ..." said Dororo.  
"I think my eyes more trust her ..." said Koyuki.  
"We're going to take what?" Talolo asked.  
Rachel replied, "If you want to the north, the remaining aircraft of the fastest jet in the number 27 ..."  
Natsumi said, "Okay, let's go!"  
Now Natsumi and her friends left her at the center of the library.

After Natsumi and all the people left in the library, she was silent in the room.  
"They've gone ..."  
Rachel will go after her boss with a private plane.

In the number 27, Keroro and the others found two very large plane once.  
"Come on, we get on a plane!" Said Frog.

Suddenly there was a shot one of the plane so that the plane was blown up. It makes Keroro and his friends were shocked.  
"Gulp ... who did it?" Asked Keroro panic.

Giroro felt bad sense.  
"It could be ..."

Lizeze Platoon Turns out there! They were more terrifying than different. Platoon Lizeze seems to be a horrible creatures and their bodies filled with a strange tattoo. Can Keroro Platoon defeated Lizeze Platoon? More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	20. Chapter 20

Story 20: Battle with Enemy. Don't Give up!

A few weeks ago on the planet Keron (past), Garuru, Giroro's brother came into the office of chairman of the shaman Asasa to meet him.  
"Thank you for coming to you yes!" Garuru raised a hand.  
"I accept ..." "What can we help you?" Said chairman Asasa.

Garuru requested Garuru Platoon is allowed to go into the future where Keroro Platoon is. It was made chairman of Asasa surprised.  
"You don't ..."  
Garuru said, "I know what you mean but I feel there's something wrong with my brother and others"  
Chairman Asasa shamans still think the right decision. What Garuru their decision.

Keroro and the others are often faced with the main enemy of Lizeze Platoon.  
"They are always far from the different ..." said Koyuki.  
"Apparently they aren't Keronian ... but they're monster!" Giroro said.

"Haha ... we will take revenge on you!" "We will kill you without mercy!" Lizeze show sharper claws.  
"Haha ... the black frog!" "I'll get you!" Beriri ruthless.  
"We have to compete to determine who is winning!" Said Jishosho.  
"Khe Khe ... ... the four-eyes, your skill really good yes but you can't beat me!" Keruru sounds odd laugh .

"What we have to go stop the evil boss?" Talolo asked.  
"I don't know ..." Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi, you better go at your friends!" "Anyway you have to stop the false Fuyuki!" Giroro said.  
"Yes, you must stop them!" Dororo said.  
"Keroro, Pururu, go with Natsumi and the others!" Giroro is command.  
"Hah!?" "I'm leaving?!" Keroro is surprised.  
"But what about you?" Pururu asked.  
"Don't worry, I'm just fine!" Giroro said.  
"Okay, I'll go because I want to fight bitch!" Tamama very emotional.

Natsumi has allowed Giroro and others, but she told them to be aware ..  
"Leave it to us, you hurry up to go!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi and friends into the jet.  
Lizeze see it even though he couldn't let Natsumi and friends get jet plane, then he jumped into the jet to destroy it but Giroro could hold Lizeze's attacks.

"You ...!" said Lizeze.  
"I will not let you do it!!" Said Giroro.  
Lizeze jumped backwards into the rear.  
"Beat us if you first want to chase those people!" Said Dororo holding the knife.  
"Haha ... okay!" Lizeze laughed slyly.  
"What the hell you laughing weird!" "I'll defeat you!!" Giroro said.  
Jet aircraft were mounted Natsumi and others are still running and will be out of this airport.

"Hehe ... I guess we can't accept your request!" Cried Lizeze.  
"What did you say?!" Giroro asked surprised.

Suddenly there are wheels fly and attack with fire. The shot was made noise about it so that the jet Jet aircraft wobbled. In the jet, Keroro and the others panic.  
"Natsumi!!" Giroro said frantic.  
"Miss Koyuki!!" Called Dororo.  
Kururu said, "Looks like the wheels are controlled one of them ..."  
Apparently right wheels are controlled by Keruru.

Jet plane attacks caught in the wheels.  
"Natsumi, wait for me!" Giroro trying to help Natsumi.  
But then Lizeze blocking Giroro, hit Giroro advance so Giroro fell to the floor.  
"Haha ... I will not let you!"  
"Damn ...!" said Giroro.  
Dororo going to stop attacks wheels but Jishosho throwing knife kunai, Dororo avoid the attack.  
"What the hell!" Dororo said.  
"We must fight!" Said Jishosho.  
"Really you don't understand it!" Dororo said.  
Tamama and Beriri often faced with more serious. Begin the fight Tamama and filled with energy Beriri in.  
"I'll defeat you!!" Beriri said.  
"CIAAT!!" "I'm not going to lose!!" Tamama was angry.

"Khe ... khe khe ... ... it's too fun ...!" Keruru use computers to control the wheels.  
Suddenly, the wheels stopped and fell. It made Keruru shocked.  
"What happened?"  
It turned out that all acts Kururu. Kururu deliberately turned off the wheels through a laptop.

After the wheels weren't moving, Natsumi and others get a chance to escape. Finally, jet aircraft can still fly after leaving the airport.  
"We got away!" Moa says.  
"We have to go find the boss as soon as possible!" Pururu driving Jet aircraft.  
"What about the others?" Natsumi said.  
"Don't worry, they can handle!" Pururu said.  
"Well, that's right ...!" Natsumi cried.  
Natsumi hope Giroro and his friends didn't hurt.

"They get away!" Said Keruru.  
"No, let them go!" "Later on they would know!" Lizeze spoke through the speaker tools.  
"They're gone, you can't catch them again!" Giroro said.

Lizeze smirked and said that it didn't matter anymore.  
"What do you mean?" "Why smile like that?" Giroro asked.  
Lizeze said they wanted to show their strength.  
"What do you mean?!" "Power?" Giroro asked.  
"I'll show our strength ..." Lizeze said.  
Lizeze began ordering his members to make plans.  
"What are they doing?" Tamama asked confused.  
"Looks like they'll do ..." Kururu think.

Fuyuki (evil) is to control a robot Gullen Falcon to fly. Urda suddenly tells Fuyuki (evil) that Natsumi and her friend after him.  
"How?" "We have to stop them?" Urda said through mic instruments.  
"Well, then, you must stop them!" Said Fuyuki (evil) directly.

"Yes, sir!" "I'll have all the men to attack them" Urda nodded her head.

Lizeze and his members began to turn into a horrible creature.  
"GRROAAR!!" Lizeze when he transformed into a similar creature half human and a long turned into such a big man when he was big and muscular body. Jishosho transformed into a horned creature and handed sword form. While Keruru turned into monstrous form a giant robot. The things that make Giroro and his friends panicked and shocked.  
"It is impossible ...!" Tamama is blinking eyes.  
"They changed shape!" "Strength is more powerful than before!" Dororo surprised.  
"Huh ... They aren't Keronin but they monsters!" Giroro horror.  
"Their power is very high and scary ..." "They have the power that comes from Mois, Moa's dad and masks the devil ..." Kururu was checking on Lizeze pletoon using anaylze.  
"Damn ...!" said Giroro.  
"What do we do?" Tamama asked nervously.  
Are they able to face Lizeze Platoon had changed shape?

At the time of day, rain and cloudy weather is black, jet aircraft were mounted Natsumi and her friends are still flying.  
"How long hours we will find that false Fuyuki," said Frog.  
"About 2.5 hours ...!" would Pururu said.  
"We should have to act quickly!" Natsumi said.  
"Wait, I hear the sound of there!" Koyuki said suddenly heard a noise something.  
"What!"Natsumi said.  
"Look ahead!" Koyuki shows.

Natsumi and her friends saw from the front there's the jet that men will attack them.  
"Damn ... a lot of enemy aircraft," said Pururu.  
They shot a riding jet has mounted Natsumi and friends, hence jet aircraft avoiding fire from the group speed.

Suddenly the robot forces who came here to shoot the jet, but the jet was almost attacked by a robot army gunfire.  
"Damn ... if not, we must have surrounded" Keroro panic.  
"What do we do?" Haru asked.

Pururu asked Natsumi drives Jet fly planes because she intended to intervene.  
"Huh ... what about you?" Natsumi asked.  
"I'm fine!" Pururu said.  
"I'm coming too!" "You could say, you need help?" Says Moa.  
"Yeah, but be careful!" Said Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Yes!" Pururu smiled.

Moa turned into actual existence, **Angol Mois**.  
"Leave it to me, you go yes!" "Be careful, uncle!"  
They were both out of the plane jet and ready to deal with armies of robots and jet aircraft.  
Natsumi was driving at the speed of jet aircraft that although the rest of the army in pursuit of their aircraft.

Giroro deal with changing so Lizeze terrifying creatures. Giroro use the gun to attack Lizeze, but Lizeze easy to avoid attacks bullets.  
"He was easy to avoid?!" "Being what he ...!" said Giroro.

Began Lizeze clawing to Giroro, and Giroro avoid direct using rolling .. Giroro's cheek scratches almost injured it.  
"Damn ...!" Giroro is touching blood and saw blood.  
"Death to you!!" Roared when Lizeze clawing.  
Giroro trying to avoid attacks Lizeze's claws.  
"Hehe ... you're always calculating yes but there is a mistake!" Exclaimed Lizeze.  
"What did you say?!" Said Giroro grumbling.

Suddenly Lizeze's tail struck Giroro's face so hard that Giroro fall. Giroro tried to stand with his situation weak.  
"I didn't realize he had a tail ..." Giroro thought.  
"Hahaha ...!" Lizeze laughed slyly.  
"Hii ... he sucks!" Giroro glare.  
"Would I could beat him?" "How do I beat him?"

Tamama fought desperately with tangible Beriri muscular creature. They fight very expending energy and his body covered energy rays while also issued Beriri energy.  
"I'II defeat you!!" Tamama faced emotion.  
"Uh .. he ... you can't beat me!" Beriri chuckled.  
"Huh ... what's funny?" Asked Tamama sorry.  
"You're a first-class frog less fight ..." replied the smirking Beriri.

The words made Tamama be offended.  
"CAUTION YOU!!" Tamama began to fight.  
"AAUMM!!" Beriri as he patted his chest.  
Begin to fight those who are dahysat once.

Dororo is often confronted with a tangible Jishosho creature.  
"We fought with no fair!" Jishosho said.  
"Huh ... I had to fight fair!" "You look aura of evil ..." Dororo was holding a knife.  
"The Keron like you would protect human Pekopen?" Jishosho asked.  
"They are not human Pekopon beings but they are human of this planet called Earth, including my friend Koyuki!" Dororo replied suggested.  
"Then, we prepared?" Jishosho asked.

They begin to duel. Fellow ninja fight it more exciting. Jishosho use his sword from his hand to fight with Dororo.

Kururu battle with robots as Keruru tangible monster. Kururu uses robots to fight with his creation Keruru.  
"Khu..khu…I can't believe you to be like that ...!"  
"Khe khe ... .. I can't think you're a genius!" "But you're no smarter than me ... Khe khe .. ..!" Exclaimed Keruru.

Keruru's words that make Kururu be quite offended.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I'm not going to lose!"

In robot Gullen Falcon, Fuyuki (evil) received a report from Urda who was on duty.  
"Oh, right!" "They're after me yes!" "You fix them!" Command Fuyuki (evil) over the phone.  
"I understand, my lord," Urda participate. After the phone, Fuyuki (evil) was thinking about who Momoka's friends really.  
"Whew ...!"" When I met them, I will destroy them ...!" "HAHA!" Fuyuki (evil) laugh wide.

The battle between Momoka and Lilith. Momoka beat Lilith but Lilith avoid blow Momoka. Suddenly, Lilith's hair moves itself and tied the whole body of Momoka.  
"Yuck!" Momoka shock.

Lilith lifted Momoka and dropped down.  
"WAAS ...!!" Momoka in pain.  
Momoka tried to stand in the situation seriously injured. Before her, there was Lilith faced daunting.  
Lilith upset, "You stole my lord's heart, I will not forgive you!!"  
"WHAT?!" "I steal your master's heart!?" "He did casually to me!" "You really are crazy!" Momoka Ura denied.  
Lilith regret and struck Momoka's cheek. Momoka fell sprawling. Momoka took blood from her mouth as hard after fall down. Lilith walked over to Momoka still a little hurt and helpless. Seeing Momoka hurt and tried to stand, Lilith still quiet.  
"Why do you serve your master jerk?" Momoka Ura said.

Hearing the question Momoka, Lilith was a direct answer. "He is a young gentleman who I respect ...!"  
Lilith reminded of her past with a host Fuyuki (evil).

In the past, the first meeting of Lilith when she became caregiver Ryudo (Fuyuki real name) was introduced in the family Ryudo time including 6-year-old Ryudo was a kid. At night, Ryudo asks Lilith to accompany him when he was sleeping out of fear alone and Lilith would eventually complied with Ryudo. They lay together in bed.

In memory of Lilith, Lilith think one thing that is not possible. She felt herself abandoned by her master herself. "Why ...?"  
Lilith's eyes appeared red from anger. She glared Momoka in a state of severe injuries. "I'll kill her!"

Kogoro and the others fled to the island empty and safe.  
"What about the Frog and his friends," said Ruby was worried.  
"Don't worry, they'll be saved!" Kogoro very confident and believe.  
"Huh ... what they could against human Pekopen cruel and evil?" Viper asked.  
"Hey, what did you say?!" Kogoro said.  
"Brother ..." Ruby said.

There Alisa was on display and placed on a sandy soil. Alisa's face without emotion and spoke a single word for example, she called a continuous Fuyuki. Alisa's face was staring at the ceiling. Alisa never talk anything. "Fuyuki ..."  
Yariri come here to see the situation Alisa stiff.  
"This woman ...!" said Yariri.  
What is the relationship Mr. Yariri with known her?

Moa and Pururu often faced with multiple jets and the robot army until they fatigue.  
"Damn ... a lot of them" Pururu seem a little tired.  
"Wait, no way!" Says Moa be reasonable.  
"What did you?" Pururu asked.  
Moa will use the wand to defeat the enemy.  
Pururu worry Moa would destroy the planet Earth, but Moa just want to use magic wand to defeat the army of robots.

Moa uses a cane crushing to reduce the stone to stone meteorite a meteor would strike with a lot of robots and jet aircraft. Suddenly there was a stone meteorite that came from the sky.  
"Wow ...!" Pururu stunned to see it that surprising.

Passenger jet shocked "What's that?!"

In the jet, Talolo see something big from a distance through binoculars.  
"There's a meteor rock falls!" Said Talolo.  
"Really?" "The rock meteorite?!" Haru asked.  
"Stone meteor?!" "Where's it from?" Koyuki said.  
"I don't know ..." Natsumi said.  
"Oh, that Moa's stance mainstay dangerous!" Frog frantic.  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"The rock meteorite will destroy this planet!" Keroro nervous and panicky.  
"WHAT?!" Natsumi very shocked.

Meteor stones and smashed it down enemy aircraft and robots so that the remaining troops damaged by a meteor stone while the enemy fled.

"Good, Moa!" Pururu is praise.  
"No, you say, right?" Moa-faced is embarrassment.

Suddenly one of the big robots are approaching Pururu and Moa, so they are surprised when looking back.

Suddenly there was a shooting at the robots so that robots fell after shot.  
"Well, at that time ...!" Pururu curious.  
"Eh?" "What was that?" Moa says the sound.  
"Why!" "It's the voice I've ever heard ..." "No, Isn't ..." said Pururu.  
What sound Pururu ever heard?

Giroro and his friend a critical were attacked by Lizeze Platoon.

Giroro looked badly injured. Giroro always tried to stand. Lizeze was standing in front of Giroro's eyes.  
"His strength is increasing ..." "Why can't I fight?"  
Giroro always hoped Natsumi hopefully survive.

Tamama always fought desperately with the enemy, Beriri.  
Beriri out crime with energy aura. Tamama be surprised at all because he felt the power of a terrible Beriri. Beriri cast an aura of evil toward Tamama. Tamama got attacked by the aura of evil that he was wounded in the attack Beriri's evil aura.  
"Damn ... how can I be so?" Tamama is experiencing pain and injury.

Dororo fight with Jishosho one another because they ninja. Jishosho is spewing toxic gas into the Dororo. Poisonous gas that makes Dororo so couldn't move.  
"Damn ... my body couldn't move!" Dororo wasn't able to move.  
"Looks like I won ..." Jishosho said.  
"You're wrong, it's called cheating" Dororo said.

Kururu will issue moves to create electrical waves overwhelming the enemy away, but returned Keruru attack by turning the electric wave attack by Keruru's creation tool. Electric wave attack itself makes Kururu so broken glasses. Kururu conditions become a mess due to wave their own electricity.  
"Hehehe ... got you!" Keruru laughed very strange. How is Kururu?

Lilith approached Momoka to be molesting her. Momoka was seriously injured and saw Lilith approached. Lilith suddenly kicked Momoka's face so Momoka lay upside down when she took the blood from her mouth. Then Lilith trampling Momoka's stomach. Momoka in great pain.  
"It's better you don't have in this world!" Lilith angry.

In a highly critical mind Momoka, Momoka wasn't able to do anything.  
"What am I doing this?" Momoka asked herself.  
After beating Momoka, Lilith left Momoka lying in a state of severe injuries. Momoka closed her eyes because she didn't have any energy.

Giroro and the other seriously injured and was critical because the enemies that appear 's groups appear weak because their bodies were severely injured. They feel they can't do anything about it.

Giroro couldn't stand because his feet hurt.  
"Damn ... my legs hurt!" Giroro said.  
Lizeze approached Giroro with a cynical smile on his face and cruel.  
"Hehe ... you can't stand anymore!" "I'm going to pull out your flesh!" Lizeze show its claws.

Lizeze will scratch Giroro to kill him as he said goodbye to Giroro.  
Giroro closed his eyes because he felt he wasn't useful.  
"Did I not always be useful?" "Natsumi ..." "You ...!"

Giroro opened his eyes because he felt he was still alive. He wanted to know what happened to him. Apparently Giroro not scratched since he was alive then. There was a guy who stopped the Lizeze grip shotgun with a long gun.  
"Impossible ... No way ...!" Giroro be surprised.

Apparently he was Garuru, Giroro's brother purple Keron.  
"Garuru?!" Giroro asked surprised.  
"You've lived!" "We come to help you!" Garuru looked back.  
"Damn, it was a tail again!" Lizeze so annoying.  
"I'm sorry, you can withdraw?" Garuru asked to stay calm.  
"What are you talking, purple creature!?" Lizeze sorry.  
"I told you back!" Garuru with cold glance.

Garuru throw something to Lizeze. Lizeze confused when touching something that is round. It turned out it was a bomb! Suddenly the bomb went off, then Lizeze surprised distance thowrn and knock down trees.  
"Ah ...!" exclaimed Giroro blank.  
Garuru said, "Not only me, there is another individual to help your friend!"

Beriri intend to use crime to throw the ball toward the Tamama so he could kill him.  
"With this, you will die!" "HEHEHE!" Exclaimed Beriri.  
"Damn ... I can't ...!" exclaimed Tamama.  
'Die ...!" Beriri throw the ball crime.

But he felt the air that he had never known. All of a sudden attack of energy someone came over and Beriri managed to avoid Beriri. Energy attacks seemed able to destroy the stones.  
"Hey, who's doing this?!" Beriri asked.

A figure that emerges. Then a figure that is Taruru, Keron nation, Tamama's junior blue ran quickly toward Beriri then he kicked Beriri so Beriri thrown toward the stone mountains after being kicked Taruru. Start the stones fell and hit Beriri until the stones were covered.  
"Taruru?!" Tamama asked surprised.  
"Senior Tamama, thank God!" "Teachers. don't make me worried to death!" Taruru relief.  
Taruru over Tamama to ensure Tamama was fine.

Dororo wasn't able to move due to toxic gas released Jishosho. Jishosho threw a sharp knife and small toward Dororo. Dororo panicked once when the knives thrown at him. Suddenly there was a break knives, and knives that fall in the ground.  
"Gulp!" "Who's that?!" Jishosho asked.  
Apparently Zoruru, a friend Dororo is a half-steel body appeared.  
"Zoruru!?" Dororo asked.

Kururu used robots are placed in the crowd stones. Kururu trying to find his new glasses because the glasses were broken by the sound. Keruru's robots flying just above the robot to Kururu.  
"Khe Khe ... ... I will destroy you from above!" Exclaimed Keruru.

Keruru's robot to remove his missiles dropped downward Kururu's robot but suddenly felt Keruru robots can't remove his missiles. Keruru shocked by the incident.  
"Why My rudal can't get out?!" "How can so?" Keruru asked nervously.

Kururu has replaced his glasses.  
"Why?" "What happened?" Kururu said.  
Keruru realized there was a mysterious virus that spread throughout the body of robot.  
"Who did it?"

Comes an aircraft mounted by Tororo, the nation's most Keron young genius. "Hu .. hu ...!"Tororo exclaimed.  
"Huh ... Tororo yes!" Exclaimed Kururu.

Comes the hope that return back Garuru Platoon. They began helping Keroro Platoon to fight with the enemies. What is the purpose for Garuru for Keroro Platoon and others? Next ...

Suddenly, Paul appeared in the past in mind Momoka. Momoka was little time to play with Paul. Paul tells the story to Momoka about snow queen.  
"Queen of the snow man kidnapped the girl's friends who are separated by the young girl" "The young girl struggling to find a friend with his own men to beat the snow queen even save his friend!" Paul was telling.  
"Wow ... great!" Momoka little praise.  
"Hehehe ... if you've big, you will fight like girl saved friend yes!" Paul gives advice on Momoka.  
"Yes!" Momoka smiled, nodded her head.

In the mind past Momoka, she realized she had to fight once. Momoka won't to give up again and will try to protect the people she loved, including her beloved Fuyuki.  
"I won't to give up but I'll fight any way I can!"

Suddenly two figures couple appeared in front of Momoka. Apparently the two figures couple is Momoka's parents.  
"Father ... Mother ...!" said Momoka.

Momoka's Parents often smiling and holding hands to being Momoka. They want to be given a road Momoka is right and good.  
"Dad ... Mom ... I miss you guys!" Momoka as she held the hands of her parents.  
As a Momoka's parent hand, the light suddenly appeared in front of the glare Momoka and shine. What happens now?

Lilith was shocked at the time felt that the air force.  
"Gulp ... what's that?!" Lilith was surprised when looking back to see what happens.

Momoka proved able to stand and not hurt anything or not sick.  
"Gulp ... not possible!" "Impossible ...!"  
"Huh ... I can fight thanks to the people who cared!" Said Ura Momoka.

Momoka is now fighting back with Lilith. Lilith uses her hair to attack Momoka with hair like a chain being moved but Momoka was able to avoid Lilith's attacks by rolling. Lilith so shocked when saw it. After rolling, Momoka approached Lilith to get the chance. Momoka be kicking Lilith with feet in length. After being kicked Momoka, Lilith fell to the bottom floor. Then Lilith stood up. But again Momoka kicked Lilith's face then Lilith dropped down the hole. After lying, Lilith became unconscious and not move anymore.  
After that, Momoka was out.  
"Whew ...!" Momoka took her breath for a little tired.

In the Frog's submarines, Masayoshi back to normal from the statue. Masayoshi became aware he had become normal and he wasn't the statue again.  
"What is happening to me?" Said Masayoshi is check on him.  
Masayoshi considering he had to go looking for Miss Momoka and her friends. "Bad News ... I have to go looking for Miss Momoka!"  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the submarine.  
"Why?" "Who's that?" Masayoshi heard the knocking sound. He is on the safe side with his gun to make sure anyone outside. Masayoshi opened the door to the room, then meet with someone.  
"Oh, you ...!" said Masayoshi.

Suddenly there was a whispered whispered something to Momoka.  
"Gulp ... who is it?" Momoka asked in surprise.

Apparently Red Le Bluz head was broken Lilith was placed on the floor near Momoka.  
"Gosh!!" Momoka panic.

Red Le Bluz whispered in a weak state, "It is better .... you ... run away ... from her ..."  
"" Why? "" Why? "" Away from whom? "Momoka asked.  
"Because ... in the body there ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
Suddenly he stopped talking, he was no longer alive.

After the Red Le Bluz not live longer, Momoka wasn't understand the purpose Red Le Bluz.  
"In the body there is what?" Momoka asked curiously.  
"Hey, don't have time to catch up with friends and looking bastard!" Ura Momoka said.  
"AH!" "Yeah, I get going!" Momoka exclaimed in surprise.  
Momoka followed her friends to stop doing fake Fuyuki boss.

"Garuru?!" "Why here?" Giroro asked surprised.  
"You okay?" Garuru asked.  
"Eh?" "You're not from this future?" Giroro asked.  
"Yes, we have come from the past to examine what is happening with you!" "Until I find Angol Moa and Pururu when fighting with the enemy!" "So she told me about what happened here!" Garuru said.  
"Huh ... don't need to interfere!" Giroro is stubborn.

Garuru fact very worrying his sibling as brother, so he went to help his brother.  
"Actually a long story, I asked permission to the Azaza that we go into the future to see what is happening and help!"  
"So how do you know we're here?" Giroro asked.  
"We track the seat belt so that we can find you easy!" Said Garuru.  
"Huh ... sucks!" Giroro in the heart.  
"By the way who is he?" Garuru glare towards Lizeze tangible creature.

"He's really a horrible strange creature he used the power of the Mois, Moa's father while the strength of a strange mask, Syurara!" Giroro explained.  
"So ..." said Garuru.

Garuru threw something at Giroro. Giroro holding what seems to be thrown Garuru magic pill.  
"Eh?" "What is this?"  
"Drink it!" "Later you will know!" Said Garuru.  
Giroro trying to take the pills, so Giroro felt her body felt refreshed and healed.  
"Gulp ... my body could move the wound healed!" Said Giroro surprised.  
"See!" "My colleagues have given their pills on your comrades!" Garuru said.  
"Maybe this is my last chance!" Said Giroro.  
Lizeze loud roaring sound. Lizeze now will attack Garuru and Giroro. Are the two brothers could beat Lizeze?

Taruru helping Tamama standing. "Senior, you okay?"  
"Yes, how can you come here?" Asked Tamama answer.  
"Oh, we just came from the past to help seniors and others!" Taruru said.  
"So you sent along with the commander Garuru by Azaza shaman?!" Tamama asked.

"Right!" Taruru nodded his head.  
"Thank you for saving me!" "You're a great soldier," said Tamama.

Taruru giving pills to his senior. Tamama take the pills so that his body was refreshed once.  
"Wow ... my body back to normal!" Tamama pursed his muscles.  
"Thank you for your help, Taruru!" Said Tamama.  
"No, I'm worried that senior teachers will get hurt ..." "By the way where Momoka-nechan?" "Isn't she with a senior?" Taruru asked.

"She was facing an invincible enemy and scary!" Said Tamama.  
"Wow ... great!" Said Taruru.

Suddenly Beriri emerged from the rubble of stones.  
"Gulp ... he alive?!" Said Taruru surprised.  
"Grr ... watch out you!" "I will chasten you all!!" Beriri rampage.  
"We'd better be careful!" "He has the power of our dair!" Tamama said.  
"I understand, senior!!" Taruru participate.

Dororo was almost killed because of Zoruru stop Jishosho attacks.  
"Zoruru, how are you here?" Dororo asked.  
Long story! "" But this drink! "Said Zoruru throw magic pill to Dororo.  
"Oh, that magic pill huh?" Dororo took the pills.  
After drinking it, Dororo was able to move after the poison've gone.

"No way, my poison've gone?!" Said Jishosho.  
"Then, who he is?" Zoruru curious about Jishosho.  
"He's evil clone of the mask used Syurara but he is getting stronger!" "We should be careful!" Dororo said.  
"That, but he's not Keronian" Zoruru said.  
"I'll beat you two!" Jishosho shows the magnitude and had nails. Is Dororo and Zoruru will beat him? More ...

Tororo is doing the computer to attack Keruru with missiles. Missiles will attack Keruru but Keruru most avoid missiles attacks Tororo.  
"Damn ...!" Tororo said irritably.

Kururu replaced his glasses with the new glasses because his glasses broken. "Khu khu ... .. you must watch the movements of the enemy!"  
Kururu try to raise robot can fly floated past. He will fight Keruru again.

Natsumi and her friends are hindered by robots controlled by Urda and his friends.  
"Well, surrounding them!" Urda command.  
Robots that surrounded the jet.  
"That's bad ... we are surrounded!" Koyuki checking out.

Brown robots that will shoot at the Jet plane.  
"Jeez ...They are over us!!" Frog frantic.  
"Don't do that, we must get out of here!" Said Natsumi.  
Haru asked, "How can we fly?"  
"Don't worry, we certainly will not fall!" Natsumi said.  
Jet was shot as many times so that the plane exploded.

After witnessing the plane is exploded, Urda just smiled when she was completing her task. But it turned out there who still alives in the blast.  
"Huh ... not possible!" Urda shocked. Apparently Natsumi has changed so that an armored Pla and butterfly wings with Kururu's creation. Then Koyuki also winged creatures by Kururu's creation. Meanwhile, Haru and Talolo are aboard the green and medium-sized with Keroro.  
"Let's go!" Natsumi said.  
"Fine!!"Koyuki nodded her head.  
Keroro ride up shutter with Haru and Talolo too.  
They tried to pass quickly a robot army, they finally managed to escape from the army of robots.

"Jeez ... they get away!" Lun surprised when controlling the robot.  
"We must pursue them!" Urda command.  
Urda and her army would pursue Natsumi and others.

The battle between tangible Beriri muscular creature with a senior-junior Tamama and Taruru continues.  
"I won't to lose as little Kerons!" "I'll kill you!" Beriri faced angry.  
Beriri beat his chest with his hands like a gorilla behavior.  
"What did he do?" Taruru asked.  
"I felt the power rising up!" Tamama tense.  
Beriri attack Taruru first. Taruru avoid Beriri's attacks and then took Impact of eyes to attack Beriri that there was an explosion of smoke. But there was an explosion that emerged from the smoke. His hands were the greatest Beriri to throttled Taruru.  
"WAAS ...!!" Taruru is panic.  
"Taruru!!" Said Tamama surprised in blinked.  
"Hahaha ... got you, little frog!" Beriri strangling Taruru.

Tamama so can't help his anger because Beriri doing to his juniors. Tamama leaped toward Beriri then kicked away to Beriri so Taruru can get off from Beriri's hand.

"You okay, Taruru?" Tamama asked. Taruru nodded his head as he pulled out his breathing. Beriri felt face severe pain and anger.  
Beriri angry when he jumped and floated to the top. "Will I use the last ways to kill you!"  
Beriri raised his hand to collect the bad energy. Tamama to deal with the expected Beriri anger there that could help. He closed his eyes and heard something. In the eyes closed, Tamama met with a giant beetle that shines in the darkness. Beetles were told Tamama that strength must be balanced by controlling the heart. "Kabuto ... I understand ...!"

Tamama opened his eyes and then became serious.  
"Senior ...?" Taruru asked.  
Tamama took power in a more energy shine.  
"Whew ...!" Beriri throwing the ball in the evil energy to Tamama. Then Tamama out energy.Then the energy can hold the ball in Beriri's energy.  
"Gulp ... it can keep my energy?!" Beriri shocked.  
"Wonderful!!" Taruru said.  
Tamama ordered Taruru using energy to combine his strength.

"Eh?" "All right!" Taruru participate.  
Taruru out moves he used to combine its energy into the energy of Tamama's power. Now Tamama owned his energy and Taruru's energy come together into largest energy growing.

The big energy can boost Beriri's energy so evil energy directed to Beriri with Tamama and Taruru's energy and simultaneously.  
"NO!" Beriri panicked and shocked. After that energy about his, Beriri destroyed. After defeating Beriri, Taruru and Tamama often Tamama happy together.  
"Senior, we managed to beat him!" Taruru pleased.  
"Of course, Taruru!" Tamama said.  
"It's great of you!" Said a person who appears applauded.  
"The voice ...!" Tamama had ever heard it ..

Apparently Momoka has come.  
"Momochi!!" Tamama said.  
"Momoka-nechan!" Taruru said.  
"Taruru, you, too!" Momoka said with relief.

Tamama and Taruru hugged tightly Momoka.  
"Sorry, long time!" Momoka said.  
"Is Momochi already beat her?" Tamama asked.  
"Of course, I defeated her!" Momoka said, smiling.  
"Wow ... great!" "Momoka-nechan not invincible!" Said Taruru.  
"Uh .. he .. thank you, Taruru!" Momoka said.

"Then, we must follow after Fuyuki fake!" Momoka excited.  
"Eh?" "Fuyuki fake?" "What does that mean?" Taruru asked.  
"The story later, we haven't this time!" Momoka said ..  
Now they will follow after the boss of the organization.

Kururu and Tororo are still fighting their enemies, tangible robot Keruru half creature.  
"Khe khe ... .. hey!" "I'll beat you!" Said Keruru.  
He jumped to attack Kururu and Tororo.  
"Khu ... khu ... not that easy you attack me!" Kururu while pressing a button.  
Keruru suddenly became unable to move after a button is pressed Kururu.  
"What!" "My body can't move!" "How did it happen?"

Kururu replied, "Khu ... Khu ... it is a virus that will cripple your body!"  
"Ho .. ho ... it's my turn!" Tororo was eating a hamburger in the plane. Tororo is to press button to send the virus to Keruru. Keruru plus can't move again until he fell.  
"Damn!" Keruru is trying to move forward.  
"Your turn!" "Khu ... ...!" Kururu is to press button to remove the missiles in the direction Keruru powerful. While Tororo is use the largest weapon on a plane to attack Keruru.  
"'s Over you now!" Tororo is to press button to start launching big guns. The missile was launched by Kururu start. The missile and weapons of attack Keruru with Tororo's creation simultaneously.

"Hii ... No!!" Keruru is frantic when attacked by missiles and weapons of creation Tororo. Finally there was a big explosion that makes Keruru gone again.  
"Ho ... ho ... I've beat him!" Called Tororo.  
"What are you talking!" "I'm first!" "Khu khu .. khu ..." Kururu's take it easy. "Grr .. hey!" "I'm first!" Tororo is grumbling. They are often quarrels.

The battle between Zoruru with Dororo and intangible beings Jishosho iron nails and sharp.  
"You isn't going to beat me!" Said Jishosho.  
"Look!" Zoruru said.  
"I don't know how to beat but it depends on my gut!" "I'll beat you, Jishosho!" Dororo is holding the knife.  
Jishosho is jump and remove themselves.  
"Gulp ... he remove himself!" Exclaimed Zoruru.

Dororo issued his style to find something that looks through his eyes. Until there is here the direction of Zoruru.  
"Zoruru, to your face!"  
Zoruru held Jishosho's attack with a sword stuck in his hand. Jishosho jumped back and fight with Zoruru. Dororo watching Jishosho gestures with his eyes. Then the full moon at Dororo was covered by a black cloud. Finally Dororo know that weak spot, and give conditions with Dororo moves. Seeing the conditions, terms Zoruru understand it. Zoruru unavoidable Jishosho's attack, then turn Dororo to fight with Jishosho. Dororo is battle with Jishosho more stressful. Dororo landed on the ground that he was approached Jishosho. Jishosho raised one hand in order to claw its prey when nearly full moon appeared.  
"Chances are good ..." Dororo thought.  
Jishosho suddenly felt his body couldn't move.  
"Huh ... my body couldn't move!?" Jishosho surprised to feel his body can't move.  
"Look behind you!" Dororo said.  
Jishosho surprised when looking over his shoulder.

Apparently Zoruru have the ability to resist shadow Jishosho.  
"Jeez ... so my body couldn't move because the arrested person?!" Jishosho surprised.  
"Actually, I realized that the full moon appears, ninja, ninja when it can be lucky that night!" "I give conditions on Zoruru to plan!"  
"Zoruru have such expertise can hold the shadows!" Dororo explained.

"Damn ... it seems!" Jishosho said.  
"Not only Zoruru, if the full moon, I also ..." said Dororo.

Dororo jumped high into the branches of the lower limbs. Then he jumped to the attraction during the full moon was shining. Dororo issued last stance of Assassin. Dororo use his assasin stance to attack Jishosho. Zoruru is out to throw a boomerang sword toward Jishosho. Dororo's Assassin stance and style at the same boomerang sword can destroy Jishosho so devastated.  
"Damn ... I lost ...!" Jishosho destroyed.

After Jishosho defeated, Dororo return his sword to the scabbard.  
"Zoruru ... thank you!" Dororo said.  
"Oh yes, where's the ninja girl?" Zoruru asked.  
"She's after boss the organization ..." Dororo said.

Dororo suddenly feel the aura he had ever known. "That's ..!"  
"What's wrong?" Zoruru asked.  
"We have to go looking for lady Koyuki, maybe she was in danger!" Dororo said.  
"What do you mean 'she's in danger'?" Zoruru asked.  
Dororo said, "We haven't time to catch up Miss Koyuki!"

The last fight between brothers and Lizeze. Lizeze scratches Garuru with claw but Garuru can holding attack of Lizeze with a pistol.  
"Your claw was sharp but maybe you can't beat me like that"

"Grr ... what are you talking!" Lizeze trying to scratch Garuru.  
Garuru can avoid Lizeze attacks.  
Lizeze feel something in air, then looked behind him. Giroro fired at Lizeze with his rifle. Lizeze trying to jump to avoid shots Giroro. Lizeze climbed above the large stone from the rocks.  
"He ... he ... really I can't believe you almost can beat me ..." said Lizeze.  
"Damn ... he's very agile!" Giroro sorry.  
"He's very smart yes ..." said Garuru always calm.

Suddenly Garuru received notification from his peers through a wire.  
"Right!" "Good job you guys ..."  
"Eh?" "What?" Giroro asked.  
"It seems your colleagues are gone again!" Garuru facing forward Lizeze.  
"What!" "What do you mean?" Lizeze asked.  
"Looks like they've worked together and help each other" said Garuru.  
"Just you rest, we will defeated you!" Giroro holding his rifle.  
"Huh ... I lost it!" "Uh ... ...!" Lizeze smiled as he raised his hand.  
"Eh?" "Do you surrender?" Giroro asked.  
"Yeah but I have a request to you!" Said Lizeze.

"What's request, Lizeze?" Garuru asked.  
Lizeze asked him to join Giroro and others.  
"Why do you want to join you?!" Said Giroro looks not believe.  
"I want to help you fight with this planet!" Lizeze said.  
"What do you mean!?" Giroro asked.  
"Aren't we all Keronian want to colonize Pekopen this planet?" Lizeze asked. Giroro quiet and never said anything.

Lizeze said, "Isn't it time your friend is the man Pekopen?!" "You're not hostile!"  
Giroro fell silent when he questioned. Garuru looked Giroro silent.  
"Giroro ..."

'Ha ... ha ... ha ... we will contract to control this Pekopen planet! "" We will make the human Pekopen as a slave! "Lizeze laugh.  
Giroro so offended at Lizeze words. "You said to make this planet belongs to us and make the humans as slaves Pekopen!?"  
"Yeah, right!" "Do you agree?" Lizeze asked.  
"Yes, but I decided to ...!"" I reject the colonial invasion Pekopen planet! "

Giroro issued laser gun weapon very large, saying that the planet isn't the planet that will he Pekopen colonized. Giroro began firing his weapon in the direction Lizeze standing on the stones. Laser gun that almost Lizeze.  
"Hehehe ... not easy!" Lizeze smiled slyly.  
Lizeze jumped to avoid the laser beam is fired Giroro. But there is a rapid-caliber bullet on Lizeze's feet.  
"Waaa ...!!" Lizeze screamed in pain.  
Lizeze be injured leg was shot. Apparently the bullet was fired from the Garuru doing. But guard Lizeze time, there was a laser gun was finally about Lizeze.  
"Aaah!" "Aaah!!" Lizeze panic attack when subjected to a laser gun Giroro property.


	21. Chapter 21

Story 21: Promise Can't be Forgotten

In the past 19 years, Mukuro was take Jinkai to the airport.  
"Minori, I'm going to aspire to become doctors in order to help our village!" Jinkai Ryu smiled.  
"Yes, dear!" "I hope you can make it!" Mukuro said.  
His face was red as he thanked to Mukuro.

Suddenly Jinkai time was preparing to climb on a plane that rided by Sibling Hinata's mom. Before entering the aircraft, Mukuro want to tell Jinkai about something she wanted to say.  
"We're going to get married and have children and be a happy family!" Mukuro said.  
Hearing the words Mukuro, Jinkai Ryu once so happy and he said that he would return to marry with Mukuro because he keep his promise to his beloved Mukuro.

But there Jinkai involved in the crash. Jinkai's leg was wounded and covered in blood. Not only his feet, his whole body was also badly injured. Jinkai trying to get out of the wreckage in the vomited blood, and he crawled into the ground because his legs hurt. Then he was unconscious and fell unconscious. So what happens next?

At the present time, Koyuki is often faced with Ferid in a small island covered with trees. Start Koyuki will compete with Ferid. They fight more intense and exciting. Ferid attacking Koyuki with his sword but Koyuki is able to withstand attacks of Ferid. Koyuki avoid Ferid's attacks by doing somersault. Koyuki out ice cubes with a sharp stance to attack Ferid. But Ferid prevent ice attacks.

"He was able to withstand the attack!" Thought Koyuki.  
"Well, your action is pretty!" "Just I heard you from the past for this purpose!" "Who are you really?" Ferid is curious.  
"I'm Koyuki Azumaya of Ninja Clan!" Said Koyuki.  
"Ninja Clan!" "So, so the village Hirogawa yes!" Ferid wearing a mask.  
Ferid wasn't able to remember his past. Ferid suddenly become a headache.  
"What happened to you?" Said Koyuki.  
"Just sick, we go!" Ferid said.

Natsumi and Keroro often faced with a false Fuyuki alias Ryudo inside Gullen Falcon controlled.  
"They were ...!" Ryudo upset to see Natsumi and Keroro are often confronted with it through the monitor.  
"Surrender!" "Goddammit, you use the name of Fuyuki giving your father!" Natsumi angry.  
"Speak what you are!" "I don't mean to do this on your friend, lady!" "I just saved the world from an alien colony that evil will rule the earth!" "I deal with aliens to work together to destroy the creature outer space "False Fuyuki (Ryudo) said.  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.  
"Miss, that extraterrestrial named Keron nation will dominate and this earth conquered" "You want to work with us?" "We will rule the planets!" "What do you think?" "Aren't we friends?" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo ).

Hearing the question, Natsumi so disgusted. "Your question actually said no!" "You really did a big mistake!"  
"Mistakes?" Fuyuki (Ryudo) asked.  
"You say that we were friends but obviously you are not Fuyuki, my brother!" Natsumi said.  
"Brother?!" "You ..." false Fuyuki blink, surprised.  
"Yes, I was Fuyuki's older Sister!" "Because you didn't know me as 'Sister'!" "According to my instincts, you're not my brother I know but you only have named my brother!" "Then I'll not forgive you!!" Natsumi said.

Natsumi reminds her young brother's attitude, Fuyuki in the past. Fuyuki was her brother who she loved, he is family to her. Fuyuki tells Natsumi that her sister had to promise to not hate aliens.  
"I can't forget my promise from my brother!" "But you are not Fuyuki, my little brother because your nature is not at all be friends but enemies!"

"Miss Natsumi is right, you don't know me at all because you didn't know I was his best friend!" "It makes you look so hostile to my own!" "I'll not forgive you because you host Fuyuki fake!!" Keroro snapped.  
"Stupid frog ..." Natsumi said while watching Keroro who tried to defend her brother as a friend.

"Whew ...!"" Damn ... why did my father and I don't know the intruder was named Fuyuki plan did have a sister and a friend aliens yes! "Ryudo sorry.  
What would he do at Natsumi and Keroro now?

Fellow ninja battle increasingly tense and without ceasing. While fighting, Ferid thinking about the past little by little about Mukuro. Only the one that he remembers is the first meeting with Mukuro. "Mukuro ..."

Koyuki thinking about her past with her friend. In the past, Koyuki ever talked with Mukuro in the cafe. Mukuro said that she met with fellow ninja man who excited and loved. Koyuki wants to meet with the man who loved Mukuro, but Mukuro said her boyfriend was still working outside the city offices. Koyuki like Mukuro to feel happy. "Mukuro ..."

Koyuki unguarded moment, the knife is released from her hand when Ferid hit Koyuki wrist with his sword.  
"Damn ... damn, I was careless!"

"Finally ...!" Ferid pointed to Koyuki by brandishing his sword.  
Ferid suddenly felt the air is here.  
Ferid suddenly stop attacks Sakura flower issued a ninja teenage girl named Minami suddenly arrived. Koyuki be surprised to see Minami coming.  
"Minami?!"

"Koyuki, I'm coming!" Minami is holding a knife.  
"She was ..." said Ferid in the heart.  
What is the relationship with Minami and Ferid? Who exactly Ferid?

Giroro and his brother, Garuru use flew to go after the other. But many groups here Kiruru flying.  
"They're after us!" Giroro holding the gun.  
"We must fight!" Garuru prepare his weapons.  
They started dealing with Kiruru group. Are they going to beat many tens Kiruru?

Dororo told Zoruru of Ferid and ninja-ninja.  
"Once" "By the way why are we still on the planet that we're wrong?" Zoruru asked.  
"We'll have to find the real reasons like the truth!" Dororo answered directly.

Natsumi and Keroro are often faced with False Fuyuki (Ryudo) controlled Falcon Gullen.  
"The bastards!" "I'll destroy them!" "Hehe ... but I had long wanted a woman ..." Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Ryudo move the robot to attack Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Waa!!" "Watch it, Miss!" Keroro panic.  
Natsumi avoid attacks of Gullen Falcon by using fly. Gullen was trying to catch Natsumi and Keroro. Natsumi can avoid catching Gullen Falcon. Natsumi took out laser sword to attack the Gullen Falcon. Natsumi will be cut with her sword to the body Gullen Falcon but doesn't work because the body is made of very strong steel.  
"My laser sword not working!"

"Hahaha ... the gun doesn't work on My robot!" Ryudo laughed scornfully.  
"Oh ... what?" Asked Keroro annoyed.  
"Speaking of robots, don't you have a robot?" Natsumi said.  
"Eh?" "I don't remember where our robots are placed ..." Keroro scratched his head.  
"Ouch ... Fuck you!" Said Natsumi.  
"It's been a long time our robots may be long kept in a secret place that we keep" Keroro said.

Frog suddenly panicked. "Look out look ahead!!"  
In front of Natsumi, a Gullen's robotic arm that here.  
"Waa ...!" Natsumi surprised.

Suddenly there was a kick Gullen robotic arm, although there is an aura of energy released and attack the robot body so shaken.  
"Who's that?!" Ryudo said.

Apparently Momoka and Tamama, Taruru appeared.  
"Momoka!" "Thank God, you come right!" Said Natsumi.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Momoka said.  
"Thank God, Tamama been saved!" Keroro said with relief.

Keroro surprised when he saw Tamama with Taruru.  
"Uh ... aren't you Taruru?!" "Why are you here?"  
"True, Garuru Platoon coming of the past like us to help us!" Tamama said.  
"Did this come Garuru Platoon?!" Keroro said.  
"Yes, we came to help!" Taruru nodded his head.  
"Thank God, you're safe!" "What about the duplicate Alisa?" Said Natsumi.  
"Fantastic Momoka-nechan to beat!" Said Taruru.  
"Hey ... it's nothing ...!" Momoka is pink-faced.  
Momoka suddenly glanced at the robot Gullen Falcon with full fury.

After Minami appears, Koyuki asked Minami to want to know why Minami come. Minami said on Koyuki that she came because of feeling bad feeling and looking Ferid that she was looking for.

"Speak what you are!" "Aren't you not involved in this?!"Koyuki said.  
"Indeed, when I know where the organization with the instructions, so I come here to search for that Ninja!" "Because of that, I wanted to ask you!" Said Minami.  
"You ask me do you?" Said Ferid.  
"Why are you involved in the organization with the ninja-ninja who betrayed?" "But why do you have a relationship with my father and ninja-ninja who lives in the village?!" Said Minami.  
"Is this your question?" Ferid said.  
"Then what's your answer?" Said Minami.

Koyuki felt that hiding behind the bushes. Koyuki know in the bushes there ninja troops hiding there.  
"Why are they hiding?" "Is this the order?" Koyuki asked herself.

Minami asked to compete with Ferid Ferid but refused.  
"Why not?"  
In his heart, Ferid felt himself didn't want to deal with Minami. "Why I won't to compete with her?"

"I had forgotten the promise that ... then I can't remember the promise!"

"Huh ... promise?" "What do you mean?" Minami said holding a knife.  
"I can't remember the promise that ..." Ferid wearing masks.  
Behind the mask, the face of people who felt lonely.

Garuru and Giroro tried to attack the group that attacked Kiruru using their weapons.  
"Damn ... a lot but mine empty!" Giroro said.  
"Mine, too ..." said Garuru.

Suddenly there was a shot group of Kiruru by using cannon.  
Giroro looked back. Apparently there Kururu and Tororo are doing.  
"Tororo!" "Looks like you've done!" Said Garuru.  
"Ho ... ho ... Leave it to me!" Tororo smiled slyly.  
"Khu ... khu ... we don't have time to catch up to other than the time to attack!" Kururu said.  
"Huh ... right ...!" exclaimed Giroro.  
"Come on, we must quickly escape before Kiruru group came after us again!" Said Garuru. Giroro and others went looking for Natsumi's group.  
"Wait, I'm coming!" "Natsumi!" Giroro said to himself.

Momoka glare Gullen Falcon with her wrath. "Hey, Bastard!" "I will not forgive you!" "You're faking a Fuyuki yourself!" "Fuyuki-kun blamed the charge given by you and your father!"  
"Yes, how dare you and your dad wearing my brother's name to make an accusation!" "Even though you're trapped Saburo-Senpai because he knew what was going on behind you!" Natsumi pointed to false Fuyuki (Ryudo) from the Falcon Gullen.  
Keroro angry. "You're so mean!" "I will not forgive you!" "How dare you do casually at my best friend!"

"Eew!" Ryudo looked offended.  
"Huh!" "Intruders wasn't there even though this universe will be ours!"  
"What do you mean?!" Said Natsumi.  
"There will be no more occupation, including the Keron!" Ryudo said.  
"Why are you destroying our planet?!" Said Frog.  
"Huh ... Keron nation is our main enemy, who seized Pokepon nation of our wealth ...!" Ryudo sneer.  
"What!" "The wealth of Keron grab you!?" Said Natsumi.  
"Really?" Momoka asked Tamama.  
"I don't know ...!" Tamama shook his head.  
Natsumi asked Keroro also to ensure that was right or wrong. Keroro answered, shaking his head. Is it really Keron nation seize wealth from Pekopon?

Suddenly Urda and her army of robots are coming up here.  
"Hey!" "They're coming!" Frog surprised when climbing on Natsumi's shoulder.

Fuyuki (Ryudo) smiled slyly and said, "Exactly they come" "Go kill them!"  
Urda and her troops obey their leader.

"Don't do that!" "Why are you guys fucking ruled him!" Said Natsumi has to stop attacks Urda and robot army.  
"Because he is our boss, you know!" Lun said.  
"We think to stop the crime and venting to the aliens that!" Said Lin.  
"Huh!" "So he said?!" "No right is precisely what you all used!" Natsumi said.  
"What do you mean?" Urda said blinking.

In the Falcon Gullen, Fuyuki (Ryudo)'m sorry that he heard through the bug. "Damn girl!"  
Fuyuki (evil) intended Urda and ordered his colleagues to eliminate Natsumi.

Natsumi will bring Urda and a pair of twins that the boss was using them.  
"Wake up, why are you all doing in accordance with the instructions your boss?" "Are you really respect your boss?!"  
Urda explained, "Huh ... he was a hero here, but we must stop the evil aliens and occupation!"  
Momoka said with exasperation. "WHAT?!" "Instead you kidnap children to blow up the planets, including planets of our friends!" "All the actions your boss or her father!"  
"Listen carefully, he will always give you that this planet will be destroyed!" Natsumi said.  
"What do you mean?!" "To sacrifice ourselves?!" Urda asked surprised.  
"Yes, boss will destroy this planet with you!!" Keroro said.  
"What!" Asked a pair of twins blinked in surprise.  
"I don't understand what you mean!" Urda said.

Suddenly a voice came from Urda's bugs.  
"Why?" "Rachel?" "What?" Urda said.  
Rachel said, let them go face the boss.  
"WHAT?!" "LET THEM GO!" "Why?!" Urda asked shocked.  
"I guess you didn't know there is truth ..." Rachel replied.  
"Truth?" "What do you mean?" Urda said.

Rachel told Urda and others about the truth.  
"What!" "Le Red Bluz say that?!" Urda said.  
"Really?" Said Lin.  
"So he's not real Fuyuki?!" Lun said.  
"If you don't believe it, just ask her!" Rachel called.  
"The girl?" "You mean she's so"Urda glare at Natsumi.  
Natsumi said, "I told you only used!" "Does your boss treat you well?"

After listening to the words of Natsumi, Urda was thinking of her is considered excessive by the boss. A pair of twins was also felt themselves are also considered not useful.  
"Are we really not useful?" Lin was very pale.  
"Lin ..." Lun said hesitantly.

Suddenly, the boss angry's voice came over the radio. "What are you doing?" "You're ignoring my order?!" "Why don't eliminate her, fools!"  
Urda wasn't able to say anything.  
"So you won't to obey my order?!" Fuyuki (Ryudo) ranting.  
"All he said wasn't true as Fuyuki Hinata!" "He was just revealed the name of Fuyuki!" Natsumi said.

"Get rid of her and the others!!" Command Fuyuki (Ryudo) via radio.  
"Excuse me, boss!" "I think I've stopped!" Urda said.  
"What did you say?!" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo) surprised.

Urda want to stop and couldn't think anymore. A pair of twins was also argued by Urda.  
"Um, excuse me, boss!" "I think the boss is only disclose the name of Fuyuki ..." Rachel said.  
"WHY?!" "Isn't father saved the cities as well as your family?!" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
Rachel said, "Yes, but ... your father isn't someone we know but stranger!" "I've found the truth behind the past because I've heard of Red Le Bluz!"

"What did you say?" "Le Red Bluz tell you?!" Fuyuki (Ryudo) excited.  
"It seems Red Le Bluz hasn't told you ..." Rachel said.  
"Damn ... was That old man!" "Fuck you, traitor!!" "See my power!" Fuyuki (Ryudo) is releasing anger.  
Fuyuki (Ryudo) began to touch the white ball on the table. White ball into a black ball.  
"He ... he ...!" Fuyuki (Ryudo) gave a wry smile.

Rachel heard a strange sound from laboratium it. "What was there?"  
Rachel headed to laboratium to check something in there. Apparently there were many Kiruru rose from the tubes.  
"Jeez ... what the hell!" Rachel was shocked.  
Dozens gathered Kiruru and out of the compound.  
"Where are they?" Asked Rachel hid behind the room.  
"Isn't ..."

Suddenly Garuru and Giroro felt an unknown presence in air. "What's that?"  
"Look ...!" said Garuru looking up.  
"It is impossible ...!" said Giroro so surprised.

Apparently there are dozens of Kiruru, Keron-like creature that has marked forehead floating cross in the ceiling.  
"Kiruru?!" "Why are they here?!" Giroro asked surprised.  
"Looks like they came out of the compound," said Garuru.  
"Oh yes, I remember Nishizawa said there eksperminen tubes in the lab's headquarters," said Giroro.  
"Eksperminen tubes?" Garuru asked.  
"Yeah, like they wake up after created" Giroro said.  
"We have to find Natsumi and others chasing fake Fuyuki before too late!" Giroro said.

"Fuyuki fake?!" Garuru asked.

"I'll check it out!" Giroro said.

"Why?" "What's that?" Haru asked show there.  
Natsumi and others saw a group of flying in the sky. They think a group of birds flying, but it wasn't a group bird but a group of Kiruru.  
"Huh ... what it was!?" Momoka asked.  
"It's impossible ... it Kiruru!" Urda said to be surprised.  
"Kiruru?!" "No way ...!" said Tamama surprised.  
Keroro is tense. "It's impossible ... they should be extinct!"  
"They will attack us!" Said Taruru.

"Wait, if true, would damn ordered Kiruru to eliminate us all!" Momoka think.  
"Yes, we must stop him" Natsumi act.  
"Then, let us will face them, you deal with him!" Urda said climbing robot.  
A pair of twins was also helped deal Kiruru group.

"Well, we'll go!" "Take care of yourselves in case!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
Natsumi and her group went looking for the boss to stop it.

Dororo and Zoruru jump from limb to limb others when they see a lot Kiruru.  
"Isn't that Kiruru?!" Dororo asked.  
"How did they come here?" Zoruru asked.  
Dororo said, "Looks like they came from headquarters that!" "According to Miss Nishizawa, she saw them in the tube!" "Now they wake up with a reason ..."  
Dororo expect Koyuki fine if in difficulty.

Ruby looked through binoculars, many Kiruru flying in the sky.  
"Many Kiruru there!" "Damn ... we have to go looking for Keroro and the others before they are in danger!" Kogoro said.  
"Then what happened?" Viper is tense.  
"As they called someone in a way ..." answered Mr. Yariri.  
"Called!" "Who did it?" Said Viper.  
"I don't know ..." answered Mr. Yariri.  
"We don't have time to help Keroro and his friends!" Kogoro excited.  
"Me too, brother!" Ruby said.  
Kogoro and Ruby went to look for Keroro and his friends.

"Huh ... they are excited!" Called Viper.  
"Then, you also come with me!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
Viper said, "Huh!" "I come with you?!" "Don't joke, old man!"  
"Huh, I think I haven't told you ...!" cried Mr Yariri.  
"What do you mean, old man?" Viper asked.  
Alisa was lying in a rigid state. Alisa once again call upon the name Fuyuki one word.

Garuru and Giroro tried to attack the group that attacked Kiruru using their weapons.  
"Damn ... a lot but mine empty!" Giroro said.  
"Mine, too ..." said Garuru.

Suddenly there was a shot group Kiruru using cannon.  
Giroro looked back. Apparently there Kururu and Tororo are doing.  
"Tororo!" "Looks like you've done!" Garuru said.  
"Ho ... ho ... Leave it to me!" Tororo smiled slyly.  
"Khu ... khu ... we don't have time to catch up to other than the time to attack!" Kururu said.  
"Huh ... right ...!" exclaimed Giroro.  
"Come on, we must quickly escape before Kiruru group came after us again!" Said Garuru.

Giroro and others went looking for Natsumi's group.  
"Wait, I'm coming!" "Natsumi!" Giroro said to himself.

Ferid battle with the ninja's girls on the island continues.  
"Why don't you want to compete with me?" Minami said.  
"I told you ..." Ferid be cold.  
Koyuki wonder why Ferid not compete with Minami.  
"If you won't to compete, I'll fight you now!" Minami is forward to compete with Ferid.

Minami against Ferid by using her sword.  
"No, Minami!" Koyuki trying to stop Minami.  
When Koyuki saw one black ninja from behind the bushes secretly fired arrows at Minami.  
"Watch out!" Koyuki shouted.

Ninja were shooting arrows and that arrows were heading toward Minami. Arrows almost close to Minamim but Ferid breaking arrows with his sword. Koyuki so surprised and amazed to see that.  
"Hey, stay out of it from us!" "Wait until I say!" Ferid command.  
Ferid asked Minami continue this fight.  
"If true, he ..." Koyuki said herself.

Koyuki suddenly felt a sense of foreboding that here. Koyuki looked back. "What's that?!"  
There were many Kiruru who came.  
"Ha ...!"" What's that? "Ferid said.  
Ninjas was surprised when to stop hiding. Kiruru groups who came to the island.  
"What's that creature?" Said Minami.

One of Kirurus came to attack Minami with bowed head.  
"Watch out!!" Koyuki shouted.  
"Waa ...!" Minami surprised and panicked. But there is a holding Kiruru stoop. Minami closed her eyes and immediately opened her eyes to see what happens. It turned out in front of her eyes there Ferid from behind her. Apparently Ferid protect her from attacks Kiruru. Minami feel don't quite understand why Ferid protect her. Ferid's mask was used was broken bit by bit. His face looks a bit.

"Wait ... eyes I've ever seen ..." Koyuki feel familiar.  
Koyuki now realized who really Ferid it.

Natsumi and other so confused why Keronian seize wealth from Pokepon.  
"I don't know about that!" "I do not know about that!" Frog in doubt.  
"Where exactly your planet?" Natsumi said.  
"You want to know?" "Actually, the planet right here" Ryudo said, smiling sarcastically.  
"What!" "Here Pokepen?!" "No way ..." "This is the earth, you know!" "I don't really understand why this planet is Pokopen here?!" Natsumi asked, confused.  
"Don't get tricked into effect!" "He'll fool you!" Pururu arrived with Moa.  
"Miss Moa!" "Pururu-chan!" Said Keroro happy.

"Yes, I don't understand why Keronian seize wealth from Pokopen!" Natsumi looked confused.  
"Eh?" "Take the wealth?" Pururu asked.

Pururu shook her head. "Keronian we aren't the type who want to seize the wealth, just the opposite of our wealth was captured by Pokopenian!"Pururu in the form of the girl is explain.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" "The wealth of Pokopen grab you?!" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, according to the old fairy story, a man harshest Pokopen who seized power and knowledge of other planets and Keronian" Pururu said.  
"What!" "Power and knowledge?!" "Really?" Natsumi said.

"I don't understand why everyone aliens thinks Pokopen earth as this?" Momoka asked.  
"Explain!" "What do you want to all aliens or us?!" Natsumi snapped.  
"Huh ... don't force me!" Ryudo smiled sarcastically.

Suddenly, the robot Gullen Falcon will grabbed at Natsumi and others.  
Natsumi and others avoid attacks Falcon Gullen. Natsumi and her friends prepare to face Falcon Gullen controlled by Ryudo.

"Hehehe ... last, will pull out!" press one button to do something.  
Button to create a powerful energy of the three color artifacts. Suddenly, the robot Gullen Falcon's eyes became red rays of energy that the three color artifacts. The red sun glare all over the places.  
"Gulp ... what's that?!" Natsumi said.

Giroro felt something big.  
"You feel it?" "Me too ..." said Garuru.  
"It's ultra light Red comes from something done ..." Kururu while mounted vehicle.  
"It could be ... he do it again?" Said Giroro.  
"Hey, look at the clouds!"Tororo is check out through the monitor.

Cloud-red clouds like blood.  
"Jeez ... what's that?!" Giroro asked shocked.  
"It may all come from the Red was an ultra light!" Replied Kururu.  
Giroro feel worried about Natsumi and in a hurry up to help Natsumi. They are now rapidly going to follow Giroro hasty.

Many Kiruru gathered and attacked the ninjas on the island.  
"Come on, Arrow them nonstop!" Ferid is command.  
Ninjas were shooting arrows at many Kiruru. Koyuki kicked Kiruru one, then jump to the Kiruru from other Kiruru. Minami trying to intercept kirurus with its flagship moves. Koyuki surrounded Kirurus as she guard.  
"Damn ...!"" I was careless! "Koyuki as difficulty breathing because she is surrended all Kiruru.

Suddenly Kirurus removed by something. Koyuki can escape the siege Kiruru Koyuki met Dororo and Zoruru recently save Koyuki from Kiruru-kiruru siege.  
"Dororo!" "Zoruru!" "Thank God!" Koyuki so relieved.  
"Lady Koyuki okay?" Dororo asked.  
"Yes, thank you!" "Zoruru, thank you!" Koyuki smiled.  
"Not at all ..." said the red-faced Zoruru.

"Now Zoruru come with colleagues from the past to help us!" Dororo explained.  
"Hey, we aren't the time to berngobrol!" Zoruru prepared to compete.  
Dororo and Koyuki back working together again. They are preparing to face Kiruru groups.

Suddenly there was another ninjas came but it was always different from Ferid's men ninja.  
"Wait, that's ..." Koyuki said.  
There Amahiro turned and the men came to help her.  
"Amahiro!" "At last you come!" Koyuki relief.  
"Well, not me coming, some people will help us!" Exclaimed Amahiro.

There is also Zeroyasha, Koyuki's pet fight. There are ninja-ninja Koyuki acquaintances too.  
Amahiro troops were shooting all the Kiruru's attack on the island. Last Hirogawa, Minami's stepfather came to see Minami.  
"Daddy!" Minami said.  
"Hey, do you realize what you are involved in danger!" Hirogawa exclaimed.  
"Forgive me, father ..." Minami bowed her head.  
"Well, alright!" Hirogawa smile when stroked Minami's head.  
"Dad ..." "I understand, well!"'m Minami bowed head.  
Minami and Hirogawa work together facing each other Kiruru.

"Huh ... what's that?!" Asked one of the ninja was pointed upwards. Koyuki and others have looked to the sky Red ultra light appeared.  
"That is light?" "What's that?" Dororo.

Kiruru herd was acting strangely.  
"Why, they act funny ...!" exclaimed Zoruru.  
"What happened?" Amahiro asked.

Kirurus suddenly transformed into a giant monster. It makes them very shocked.  
"Jeez ... what's that?!" Amahiro asked surprised.  
"That's bad ... Kiruru transformed!" Dororo said.

Kiruru monster roared and destroyed parts of that island, Ninjas were tricked and falls into the sea.  
Amahiro ordered troops back to avoid.

Urda's robots and troops on the ceiling. Urda was shocked to see Kirurus transformed.

"Jeez ... what happened?"  
"Being what?!" Said Lin.  
"How so?" Lun said surprised.

In the main plane, she was surprised to receive a report that something happened when Red appeared ultra light. "Jeez ... what happened?"  
"I think the cause comes from the red light ..." Hacker said that was researching monitors.  
"Red light?" asked Rachel.  
"Yes, from a mile away .." said a hacker.  
"It is impossible ... Isn't ..." Rachel was nervous because of feeling bad premonition.

Ninjas battle against the monster Kirurus.  
"That's bad ... the stronger they are wonderful!" Hirogawa tense.  
"Don't give up, we can't give up on" Koyuki said.  
Zeroyasha is growling then jumped to the head of the giant Kiruru, so Monster Kiruru was hard to catch him because Zeroyasha was moving quickly. Amahiro remove the aura of fire to attack the giant Kiruru. Ferid trying to prevent Kiruru-kiruru attack him.

Minami out moves to create a hurricane Kiruru giant couldn't see. But it could paralyze Kiruru stance hurricane by slapping.  
Kiruru huge hit Minami as he approached Minami. Minami managed to avoid the blows Kiruru make the stones were destroyed, but Minami lost her balance because Giant Kiruru encourages up Minami stranded on the rocks.  
"Kyaa!" Minami screamed in pain as hard hit by a stone when she pushed.

Ferid felt something that made him anxious. Ferid saw the giant Kiruru near Minami wounded. Ferid became agitated when he saw the incident.  
"Hey, Minami over there!" Called Dororo.  
"Ah ... no!" "Minami" said Koyuki.  
Kiruru approached Minami the wounded, and then the giant Kiruru will hit Minami. Kiruru had do big hands that will beat Minami in the land.  
"No!" "Please, father ... Mom!"Minami said in the heart.

Suddenly Ferid helping to lift Minami, Kiruru slapped Ferid to arms to carrying Minami, thus Ferid thrown while he bring Minami finally, Ferid holding Minami tightly when the mask shattered. Then Ferid release Minami, so Minami landed safely and securely but Ferid was seriously injured and took blood from his mouth.

"Zoruru, now!" Pleaded Dororo.  
"I know what you mean!" Zoruru said.  
Dororo threw Assassin stance to attack the giant Kiruru while Zoruru run toward Kiruru. Assassin's stance on Kiruru huge success, and then Zoruru jump to the giant Kiruru and eliminate the Giant Kiruru using Zoruru's mysterious stance. Kiruru was finally gone. Minami wonder why Ferid save her. Hirogawa run toward Minami with his anxiety.  
"Dear, you okay?"  
"Yeah, but my shoulders hurt ..." Minami said nodding her head.

Koyuki actually see Ferid's face after the mask was destroyed, she was so excited because she had seen that face that she had seen.  
"Why did you save her even if you are the enemy?" Amahiro asked.  
Ferid became silent as he lay on the ground.  
"It could be ... you Jinkai Ryu?!"

It makes all shocked, including Minami very shocked.  
"What!" "You really Jinkai Ryu?!" Hirogawa asked.  
Dororo said directly, "I think he had amensia ..."  
"Amensia?" Amahiro asked.  
Koyuki replied, "Yes, about 19 years ago in a plane crash!"  
Dororo also mentioned Ferid is Minami's real father.  
"Impossible ... so he's my father was?" Minami said covering her mouth with shock situation.

In mind Ferid aka Ryu, there was a woman named Mukuro who cried in front of him. "Mukuro ...?!"

Ferid issued tears as he said the name of Mukuro. "At last I can remember back that promise ..."  
"The promise that?" Said Koyuki.  
"We promise to be happy family if you have kids!" "But the incident when a plane crash, I lost my memory then I found someone and I was given the offer to be a ninja subordinates in the organization ..." Ferid told.  
"Someone?" "Who?" Said Koyuki.  
"Anyone who claims the father of Fuyuki Hinata ..." Ryu said.  
"What!" "Fuyuki?!" "I knew Fuyuki bastard who did!" Said Amahiro.  
"Apparently he fake Fuyuki's father ..." said Dororo.  
"Why?" "Fuyuki fake?!" "What does that mean?" Amahiro asked.  
Koyuki intend to explain the truth that they find on Amahiro and others.

"You Koyuki, Mukuro told me!" "We have met for the first time yes" Ryu said.  
"So you lover Mukuro ..." said Koyuki.  
"I want to see you because Mukuro told me all about you" Ryu said, smiling.

Koyuki recall Mukuro ever telling her. Ryu smiled, cried a little. Minami was deeply shocked at all when Minami knows he is her biological father.  
"Minami, you ninja sweet girl and great!" "My guess right, I want a girl ..." "I want to hold you for the first time ..."

Minami see Ryu's face looks so sad when looked at. Minami Suddenly tears out, then call the real father. "Daddy ...!"  
"Minami ..." Hirogawa said.  
Minami hugged Ryu's chest with her tears.  
"Minami ... I'm glad to finally be called as a father ... but I'm proud" Ryu smiled.

Ryu tells Koyuki that she must be followed Koyuki's friends.  
"But ..." said Koyuki.  
"Go!" Said Ryu.  
"Miss Koyuki, we have to go help our friends!"Dororo said.

Experimental face a changing and Koyuki will go now with Dororo and Zoruru although Amahiro and his men joined them.

After Koyuki and others left the island, Ferid smiled as he lay on the ground. "Finally they've gone ..."  
Hirogawa Intended to bring Ryu for treatment, but Ferid refused.  
"No, I haven't to because my life was not long ..."  
"Daddy ...!" said Minami.  
"Forgive father, dad couldn't be with you again but in a father's heart will always be with you ..." said Ryu.  
"Daddy!" Minami is crying.  
Ryu thanked Hirogawa for raising Minami. "I'm glad I remember back in my promise with Mukuro!"

Ryu closed his eyes when he became weak. Ryu finally lifeless again and closed his eyes in peace. Seeing this, Minami be shocked. "DAD!!" Minami to cry when hugged her father.  
Hirogawa looks a bit sad as he stared at the sky full of red. "Ryu, I'll promise to keep your daughter ..."  
For the last, Ryu smiled when he was dead.

Koyuki Suddenly tears out. "Why This my tears ... ...!"  
"What?" Zoruru asked.  
"Lady Koyuki, why do your tears come out?" Dororo asked.  
Koyuki wiped her tears. Koyuki felt she knew something had happened to Ryu.  
"Mukuro ..." Koyuki looks sad.

After the ultra light Red, Natsumi and the other was surprised to see something happen.  
"What's that?" Says Moa.  
"It looks like an ultra light ..." "For what?" Pururu asked.

"You want to know what light is?" Ryudo asks smirking.  
Ryudo says that light is the light that will change the creature into a monster Kiruru and bad weather. Then the last, this earth would be hell.  
"What!" "This planet will be hell?!" Natsumi said.  
"Yes, Hahaha ... this planet would be hell for you!" Ryudo said laughing.  
"Damn ... that crazy man!" Ura Momoka furious.  
"Now I'll play again with you!" Ryudo said while driving the robot control Gullen Falcon.

"He will fight us all ..." said Natsumi tense.  
Keroro to panic. "What do we do now?"

Natsumi suddenly heard the call that she knew people.  
"Well ... Koyuki!" "Finally you have come!"  
Koyuki and Dororo has come Zoruru met with Natsumi and others.  
"I'm coming!!" "Sorry I'm late!" Koyuki waving her arms.

There also Amahiro and his troops came to help Natsumi and others.  
"How are you?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, I'm fine ...!" said Koyuki nodded her head.  
Koyuki was a little sad.  
Natsumi said, "Koyuki, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing ..." Koyuki said shaking her head.  
"We must face the boss is ..." Dororo said.

Koyuki sad to think the words of Jinkai Ryu promised to her good friend, Mukuro. Koyuki therefore must back tears. Koyuki is to be firm to prepare for the event.

Ryu's body was taken by other ninja using bier. StepFather is comforted by the Minami crying. Hirogawa told his adopted daughter to pray together for the birth father left Minami rest.

Natsumi walked toward Gullen Falcon and asked Ryudo to surrender and not repeat the name of her brother.  
"You have to give up!" "Don't like my brother!"

But Ryudo will not surrender. "Stubborn you, whatever do I want!" "Your brother as a nuisance, we must do justice Pekopenian and will destroy the nation planets that will colonize our planet!"

"What did you say?" "My brother is a bully?" "That you're all bullies between our planet and other planets," said Natsumi.

Giroro attention Natsumi.  
"Natsumi ...!" Giroro has come together with Garuru and others.  
"Giroro and all ..." Natsumi said.

"Huh ... Your brother disrupt my dad plans to stop the colonial planet!" "Finally he was banished to a place that he didn't return to this planet!" Ryudo said.  
"What did you say?!" Natsumi angry.  
"Speak what you are!!" "You guys did to my friend?!" "I will not forgive you all that to do evil to Fuyuki, my friend and destroy our planet!" Keroro said angrily.  
Keroro insisting Ryudo quickly surrendered. "You'd better give ourselves ..."  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said as watched Keroro defend his friend.  
"Frog ..." Dororo notice.

Koyuki help Natsumi to ask Ryudo surrender. Then the others also helps. They all protested and demanded to surrender Ryudo. Ryudo so annoyed and angry because their protests heard.  
"Damn ... damn!!" "I'll destroy you all and the planet!".

Ryudo back seat and turns on the switch. Ryudo to move the robot to attack Natsumi and the others.  
"My God ... he will attack us all!" "We must retreat to avoid!" Said Giroro.  
"Tell the others back!" Amahiro command.

Natsumi runs to avoid the attack Gullen Falcon with Keroro. Ryudo control the robot to pursue Natsumi and Keroro. But Frog fell because he slipped. Natsumi stopped when she saw Keroro fall.  
"Help!!" Said Frog yelled.  
Keroro can't stand because he fall.  
"Stupid frog!" Natsumi ran toward the fallen Keroro to save him.  
Natsumi held Keroro to help Keroro.  
"Excuse me, ma'am Natsumi ...!"Keroro said.  
"No way ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi suddenly shocked when saw the robot approached Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Finally you will set foot!" Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Ryudo move the robot was meant to tread Natsumi and Keroro.  
Natsumi and Keroro hugged each other with the face of panic.  
"Natsumi!!" Said Giroro surprised.  
"We must save them!" Koyuki said.  
"Big Sister Natsumi!" Haru yelled.  
Ryudo Falcon to launch control Gullen Falcon to step Natsumi and Keroro. Natsumi and Keroro are often closed their eyes to see if I can survive or end.

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	22. Chapter 22

Story 22: Perpetrators Behind the Truth

Once, when she was junior School after grade 3, Natsumi to go home. "I'm home"  
Natsumi saw Fuyuki was carrying goods Occult to the warehouse.  
"What are you doing?" Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"I just store things here" Fuyuki said.

Natsumi surprise asked, "Why are your favorite things stored in there?"  
Fuyuki said on Natsumi that he canceled his club because he no longer has a club.

"Huh ... you resign?!" "Why?" Natsumi surprised.  
Fuyuki silent and said he didn't become Occult again but he wanted to be someone who works as a regular employee.  
Natsumi wasn't understand why Fuyuki changed. But Natsumi not know Fuyuki's feelings behind a mystery. Why he didn't want to be Occult anymore?

As the battle against Falcon Gullen, Ryudo (Fuyuki false) intended to destroy Natsumi and Keroro using Gullen Falcon to set foot to Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Tidaak!!" Giroro trying to save Natsumi as he ran.  
"Death to you!" Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Natsumi and Keroro hugged each other and close their eyes. Friends don't panic and helplessness nothing.  
"Help us, Saburo-Senpai!" Natsumi said in the heart.  
"Please help us!" "Mr. Fuyuki, we need your help!!" Said Keroro in his heart.  
"Stop!" Haru yelled.

Suddenly Gullen Falcon stopped foot, Natsumi and Keroro opening their eyes to see what happens. Apparently Natsumi and Keroro still safe. Falcon Gullen was stopped and not moving anything.  
"He stopped?" "Why?" Giroro asked.  
"What happened?" Asked Frog surprised.  
"I don't know ..." Natsumi said.

After Gullen Falcon stopped, the more Ryudo amazed why not move Gullen.  
"Why did this robot stop?" Ryudo asks the robot to life.  
But couldn't move or turn on the robot.  
"Why so?" Ryudo asked angrily when driving engine robots hit this.

Suddenly a voice was heard whispering Ryudo. We heard the voice, Ryudo surprised to hear that mysterious whisper. Ryudo looked back, holding his gun.  
"Who's that?"  
But no one was there.  
"No one else in here?" "That's strange, somebody should be here"

Suddenly the monitor's glow, Ryudo was shocked to see that. It raises the monitor screen that read "People who know this robot known as a good intention, it will help but ..." "People who aren't known to use these robots for the purpose of which is not good, he will not think anymore" "Only one person can create it, he will obey! "" If that doesn't mean good, you will be punished. Of 623 ".

"Who did?!" Ryudo said. Ryudo realized he'd heard the name '623 '.  
"Jeez ... not possible ..."

Tororo asked, "What happened?"  
"Wait ..." said Kururu check Gullen Falcon via laptop.  
Natsumi was surprised at the sound she had ever heard. "Isn't ... Saburo-Senpai?"  
"Huh ... what he is doing it?" Keroro asked.

"Hey, Natsumi!" "You okay?" Giroro asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" "But what happened?" Natsumi said.  
"Why did the robot stop?" Tamama asked surprised.  
Kururu says the virus is from the soul of those who had stopped  
"The virus of the soul man!" Said Natsumi.

"True, the virus was spread by the soul ... my brother!" Said Hasan is now coming with Donny and Masayoshida ..  
"Donny-san!" "Hasan-kun" Natsumi glad to see he returned.

Momoka so excited to see Masayoshida was back to normal.  
"Masayoshida-san, are you ...?"  
Masayoshida said he was a normal part of the statue.  
Momoka smiled, suddenly she was crying and she hugged Masayoshida. "I'm glad you're alive again!" "Thank God!"  
We embraced Momoka, Masayoshida felt himself blushing.  
Tamama also pleased. "You're safe!"

"How can you come here?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
Donny boarded a boat from a friend who was known along with Hasan.  
It turned out there were a lot of time people in Okinawa as Choi and others arrive.

"Wait!" "So the virus is the soul of Saburo Senpai!" "Really?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu explained, "I think this actually might be a robot that was programmed the virus before the boss found it!"  
"Programmed?!" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi asked curiously, "What is the relationship between Saburo-Senpai with the robot?"  
"I remember now, if my brother was right ,..." Donny said

Ryudo is still tense and upset when he tried to move the robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Why not move?!" "Useless!!"  
Ryudo hit the machine with regret. Suddenly the cables move at all. Cables Ryudo approached from behind.  
"Eh?" "What's that?" Ryudo said looking back.  
Now the cables inject Ryudo's entire body.  
"Aah!!" Ryudo screamed.

Ryudo scream from Kururu's laptop through a monitor connected in Gullen Falcon.  
"Scream!" "What happened?" Tororo asked when checking laptop.  
"What?" Natsumi said.  
Kururu replied, "I think the boss was attacked something from the Gullen falcon's ..."  
"Attacked something?" "What are attacked?" Said Natsumi trying to see what's happening in the laptop.

Cables were injected into Ryudo's neck.  
Moa Momoka and closed their eyes because they did won't to see terrible things.  
"What's that?" Asked Pururu tense.  
"I think all of that done by the virus ..." "Because people aren't known to use the robot with selfishness and greed, he will be eliminated!" Kururu explained.  
"Eliminated?!" Dororo asked.  
Kururu explained, "All the bad people will use the robot, it will be eliminated but only one person who can do it!"  
"One person who did?"Moa says.

The cables had been jabbed into the whole body of Ryudo, then suddenly stunned his.  
"Waaa!!" Ryudo screaming in pain.  
The robot acting weird and strange swaying. The robot knocked down trees and then walked toward the sea.

"Gulp ... what happened?" Giroro asked surprised.  
"It seems that robots aren't reliable ..." Kururu said.  
When electricity cables also heats the body Ryudo. Ryudo feel hot and itchy when the cables are thrust.  
"My body itches ...!"" Damn ... why this? "

Suddenly his heart was weakened by heat. Ryudo is trying to hold back when he was hot. Ryudo tried to release the cables but couldn't let go off because of hard wires. Cables constantly sticking to the body so that Ryudo become weak Ryudo. Ryudo wasn't empowered anything.  
"Lilith ... I'm sorry" so weak as Ryudo out tears.

Shortly Ryudo finally blown his last, then he was dead. After Ryudo died, the cables off and returned to the original. Falcon Gullen's robot suddenly fell into the sea and drowned.

We see it, there was a tense time.  
Giroro asked, "What happened again?"  
"... He seems lifeless because the virus that attacked him!" Replied Kururu is to closed laptop.  
"He is dead!" "Which means ..." Keroro said.  
"Yes, that's ..." Kururu said.  
"Then, all cases are finished!?" Tamama asked.  
"Yes, maybe" Giroro said.

Suddenly Kogoro and Ruby came here to meet with the Frog and his friends.  
"Kogoro!" "You're alive!"Keroro said.  
Kogoro smiled nodded his head.  
Not only the Siblings, there was also Mr. Yariri come with the Viper.

"Unfortunately, I can't believe you own against your friends ..." said Viper.  
"Huh ... he's not our friend, but he's wearing Fuyuki's name!" Giroro said.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Said Viper gets confused.  
"I think you really don't know the truth!" Said Frog.  
Viper said, "Truth?" "What does that mean?".  
"I think we'll get an explanation after concluding this problem ..." Sir Yariri was ride the Viper's motor vehicle.  
"What?" 'Why does he use that name?! "Viper asked.  
"Looks like you've found the truth behind this incident from Red Le Bluz" said Mr. Yariri to Keroro and others.  
"You knew from the beginning ..." said Giroro.  
"I'll tell the truth ..." said Mr. Yariri.

"Anyway, why he's not your friend?" Viper asked curiously.  
"Because criminals using the name of Fuyuki, Natsumi's brother is a nuisance for criminals from Pekopon plan!" Giroro answered.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Viper asked surprised and confused.  
"We'll tell you this is between the earth and all the planets of our nation!" Said Dororo.  
Keroro explains, "Because these planets aren't Pekopon".

It makes all everyone so shocked and tense.  
"WHAT!" "Planet isn't Pekopen planets?!" Taruru asked.  
"Hey, what do you mean?" Zoruru asked.  
"It's impossible ... why?!" "Isn't the data according to the planets in Pekopen right as the planet!" Asked Tororo.

Giroro said, "Yes, but this planet isn't pekopen!"  
"I don't understand why we conquer the wrong planet?" Garuru asked.  
"We'll leave it to Miss Natsumi ... this!" Keroro shows.  
"Eh?" "I!" "Why me?" Natsumi asked shocked in blinking.  
"Natsumi, tell me what you know!" Koyuki said.  
"Yes, we support you often, Natsumi!" "You could say, supporting her?" Moa nodded her head.  
"Yes, we know you can do it!" Momoka said.  
Natsumi looked nervous when asked to make a speech. Natsumi looked to Donny, when Donny smiled and nodded his head. Then Natsumi looked Giroro, when Giroro nodded his head. Natsumi to tell all the truth behind the past to his friends.

When told about the truth behind the past, others very nervous.  
"What!" "This planet is not a real planet Pekopon?!" "The man was not Fuyuki?!" "No Way ... impossible!" Viper was almost in disbelief.  
"So people Pekopon actions that make us one hostile?!" Ruby said.  
"... I understand now" said Kogoro thinking about it.  
"Koyuki, is it true it's not your friend, but he wore Fuyuki's name?" Amahiro asked.

Koyuki told Amahiro, "Yes, it fixed the blame to everyone and being outside!" "Because Fuyuki is the key to the truth but Fuyuki framed Pokopen planet!"  
"So, so wrong person ..." said Amahiro.  
"That is the purpose why we should save Fuyuki, Natsumi's brother!" Said Koyuki.  
"Oh, I mean ...!" Amahiro to apologize because he was accused Natsumi's brother.  
"Miss, excuse me because I had to pull my words are accused your brother ...!"

"Ah, don't need apologize!" "I think you already know now ..." Natsumi said.  
"As an apology, I and my men will promise to clean your brother's name, then we will help you finish this!" Said Amahiro.  
"Amahiro nii-san ... thank you!" Koyuki said with relief.

"Wait, if true, I asked you, Donny!" "Donny-san is, like you know!" "Why not tell us if you know?" Natsumi asked.

Hearing the question Natsumi, Donny doubt difficult to answer.  
"Please tell me the truth, you actually know all of the Saburo-Senpai and my brother!" Natsumi asked.  
"Then why did Mr. Fuyuki hide the secret from us?" Asked Frog curious.  
"What a brother, he didn't tell me about the truth?!" Said Natsumi.

"Because you wouldn't believe ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
"Mr. Yariri!" Masayoshi said.  
"What do you mean?" "We don't believe?!" Natsumi said.  
"Apparently you know ...!"" You already know Fuyuki first ... "Giroro says.  
"Why we don't believe?" Keroro asked  
Mr. Yariri immediately replied that they were often hostile.

Mr. Yariri said that Fuyuki not be sure the earth and an alien could get along but remained hostile to each other not believe it.  
"Fuyuki not believe we get along and don't trust each other?!" "Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss, do you remember the promise of Fuyuki?" Asked Mr. Yariri.

Natsumi remember her promise to not hostile and alien invaders. "I remember I once promised not hostile invaders, but why Fuyuki keep a secret from me?"

"Are you really still hostile invaders?" "Or you will hold the promise of your brother?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
Heard the question Pak Yariri, Natsumi was in doubt. Natsumi reminded her feel often accuse Keroro and his friends as the colonizer, but the only thing that can be understood that Fuyuki and Keroro friendship. But Natsumi realized that she remembered herself to blame Keroro and his friends, it can't feel Fuyuki said nothing, just a bit sad.

"It could be the perpetrators behind this future that this causes any of us?" Natsumi asked.  
Mr. Yariri nodded his head. "Yes, that's why you elected are here!" "You here to see what you should be aware" "But you really reminded me of the past as the men Razaza"

"Huh ... what do you mean?" Giroro asked.  
"Oh, you know Shanene?" "We've heard from Shanene about the story" Dororo said.  
"You meet Shanene yes?" "Um ..." Mr. Yariri said.

"Wait, that time Shanene didn't want I see the past ..." Natsumi remember.  
"You mean I haven't said yes?" Shanene suddenly arrived in the state of light.  
"Shanene?!" Keroro said.

Natsumi intend to ask Shanene about the reasons why she didn't want to see bad things associated with her brother.  
"Can you explain the truth?" "Why I won't to see the past?"

Shanene closed her eyes in silence. Then she finally going to tell the truth but she asks Natsumi that Natsumi must understand the feelings of her brother.  
"Actually, Thomas had a brother named **Gouvery**, he still hates aliens who will fight '

Natsumi and her friends surprise to hear that Thomas, the legendary Occult had an older brother.

"What!" "Is that right?" Said Frog.  
"Thomas's brother has been hating aliens?" Dororo said.  
"Yes, it's Gouvery really the same as Natsumi because they never had a bad dream" Mr. Yariri explained.

It made Natsumi and friends surprised.  
"Thomas's brother had a bad dream just like Natsumi?" Giroro asked.  
Mr. Yariri been told that Gouvery hate us but one that can't be forgiven.  
"There can't be forgiven?" Koyuki said.

Yariri quiet and ordered Shanene to show the appearance past of four years later.

Shanene take Natsumi and her friends to the appearance of the past four years later.  
"Shanene, what happened to four years later?" Natsumi said.  
Shanene can't say anything when she was silent. "I think you don't want to remember ..."

Appearance comes village full of people in the village. There were the village people gathered.  
It turned out in front of the village people around sekelilingi Platoon Razaza without barrier.  
"Gulp ... what happened?" Asked Frog surprised to see it.  
"Actually ..." said Shanene.

Thomas driven by someone that fell to the ground. Apparently that has pushed was himself's brother.  
"Nii-chan, why?" Said Thomas shock.  
"Why did you help the conquering nation like that?" Gouvery asked angrily.  
Thomas said, "Speak what you are, they do come here to conquer, but they won't to attack the earth like that, you don't completely understand ..."  
"Thomas ..." Razaza said.  
Gouvery denied, "Grr ... you don't understand it!" "You don't know you used them!" "You continue to defend them, I wouldn't be forgive you!!"

Natsumi became tense when she heard the words Gouvery the same words that time she accused Keroro and his friends. Natsumi feels herself equal to Thomas's brother, she understood why Yariri and Shanene say it.

"What did you say?" "We don't take advantage of our friends or anyone else, we came not to attack earth!!" Razaza said.  
"Maybe you'll dream of!" Said Yariri (young).  
"What did you say?!" "My dream is not wrong anymore!" "You will conquer our planet not to make us slaves of you!" Gouvery is furious.  
"Speak what you are!?" "Really we make you a slave!?" Asked Giveve offended.  
"Stop, Giveve!" Shanene said.

Gouvery faced greater anger and stress when away.  
"Stop, brother!" Said Thomas.  
"What!" "You defend them!?" "Then, you too!!" Gouvery said.  
Thomas shock with harsh words of his brother. Finally, Thomas went with Razaza platoon from the village so he couldn't meet the people who he loved more.

"Thomas and we were expelled from the village of birth of Thomas, the brother of Thomas evicted!" Shanene sad when told.  
"After that, we had a secret base on the island where the family established Nishizawa villa before!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"Oh, so my villa is the headquarters Razaza legendary?!" Momoka asked.  
"Right!" Said Tamama.  
After that, the vision was Shanenen completed and returned to the original.

After that appearance, Koyuki saw Natsumi feels tense and shock.  
"Natsumi?" Said Koyuki.  
"All .... because of me ..." Natsumi shock.  
"So I ..." Natsumi remember about Gouvery appearance has driven his own brother.

Natsumi was given since Fuyuki save favorite items to the warehouse because he stopped being Occult. Natsumi didn't realize Fuyuki actually desperate and sad because he thought he couldn't meet his old friend again and he couldn't do anything. Natsumi realized Fuyuki behind the actual situation.

Natsumi so can't say anything.  
"Natsumi ..." Koyuki is entertaining Natsumi.  
"I really breaking Fuyuki's promises then Fuyuki not trust me anymore" "If I were like Thomas's brother, if I would drive my own brother ...?" asked Natsumi while she knees in shock with tears out.  
Natsumi said the real perpetrators behind the future is herself.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
"What!" "Natsumi did?!" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Huh ... you're actually actors in the future?!" Poyon asked not to trust.  
"Impossible ... No way"Poyan said not to trust.

"Why Fuyuki so don't believe me?" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi really guilty for her brother because she felt herself to destroy her own brother's dream.

Momoka suddenly slapped Natsumi's face with a hard.  
"Huh ... Momochi?!" Tamama asked in surprise.  
"Why did you make so Fuyuki?!" "I really liked his spirit but now he has lost his spirit and the Occult again ..." "It's your fault!" "You're really destroying your own brother's dream!" Momoka took away her tears.

Momoka tells Natsumi, she remembers once Fuyuki asking Natsumi promise not hostile with Frog and friends, but she didn't believe Natsumi will hold Fuyuki's promised.  
"I know but ...!" Natsumi tears.  
Natsumi feels she really breaking Fuyuki's promises and blaming herself.

"Why be like this?" Natsumi pale.  
"Miss Natsumi, You don't believe us, and suspect we!" "You are angry and hold on us every day ..." said Frog.  
"What did you say?" "I'm not mad like that!!" Natsumi shouted.  
Natsumi's bark makes Keroro a shock. Until Natsumi realized she looked angry. Natsumi turned white again.  
"Why am I so angry and really suspect stupid frog and other are intend conquers on planet Earth!?"

"Sigh ... so Miss Natsumi real perpetrators behind this future .." Keroro said.  
"I think one more perpetrator" replied Mr. Yariri.  
"Uh ... one another actor?!" "Who was the perpetrator again?" Tamama asked.  
According to Mr. Yariri instinct, he knew the perpetrator's future is ... Keroro.  
"What!" "Me?!" Keroro said surprised as he showed himself.

"Why Mr. Fuyuki not sure I become his friend?" Said Frog.  
Mr. Yariri asked, "Do you understand the meaning of friends?"  
Keroro said, "Eh?" "I know a friend that!" "We were really good friends!"  
"Well, then!" "But I guess you don't understand the meaning of it!" Exclaimed Mr. Yariri.  
"Why?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"You sure can be friends but you trick your own friend with this, you choose conquered Pekopon than friends!" Mr. Yariri said.  
Keroro said, "Huh ... I don't do like that!"  
"Do you really want to conquer this planet than a friend?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
Keroro hesitated once.

Mr. Yariri explains, "Therefore, Fuyuki not be sure you don't stop to conquer the world!" "Actually, Fuyuki want to tell you from the beginning of this earth is not Pokopen but Fuyuki was hard to tell you that Fuyuki was what you might believe it or not" "because Fuyuki was still denied! "" Keroro, if you don't believe, you will lose people who you loved! "  
Keroro remember keron planet, their homes destroyed while his parent was killed in an explosion on the planet Keron. Keroro got his knees on the ground.

"So because I don't believe ...?" asked heartbroken Keroro and pale face.  
"Legendary Razaza not proud of you all because of greed you ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
"Keroro ..." Pururu said.  
Dororo said, "Keroro-kun ..."

"Oh yes, there is a question, OK?" Said Frog.  
Mr. Yariri asked, "Yes?"  
"Why did you not as occupiers but you protect this planet," Keroro said  
"Huh ... we are occupiers, but we don't want to colonize this planet because the planet is not really pokepon we were looking for" Mr. Yariri answered.

"Then, I have a question for grandmother Shanene!" Moa raised her hand.  
"Miss Moa, what do you want to ask?" Shanene asked.  
"How can you know the planet is certainly not Pokepon planet?" "According to the Tororo-san, this planet is a planet just Pokepon" says Moa.

Moa's question, Shanene immediately replied that planet's Pekopen here but not the planet.  
"In saying that the place is not somewhere else, remember!"  
"Oh, we've heard the words that meant Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi.  
"I don't understand, we think the place is not somewhere else means the duo Twilight!" Giroro confused.

"Yes, but Duo Twilight is the headquarters organization," said Mr. Yariri.  
"What do you mean?" "What do you mean really proverb?" Natsumi asked.  
Mr. Yariri replied, "In this proverb means is a parallel world!"  
"Parallel World?!" Said Natsumi and her friend.

From the pile of rock debris, Lilith wasn't realized because of her body by the pile of stones stuck. Lilith suddenly felt a bad feeling about her employer. Lilith is took away tears out of her eyes. "Why ...?"" My lord dead? "" That's impossible ...No way ...."

"The bastards ..." Lilith is out emotion.  
Lilith suddenly screamed out the emotion of anger and rage that pile of rubble thrown boulders. Lilith flew alone to find her master.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...

"What is a parallel world?!" Momoka asked.  
"Khu ... now I understand ..." Kururu said.  
"Really?" Said Frog.  
Kururu explains, "I think Pokopenians intentionally make our nation be directed to this planet so that we colonizers will invade this planet"  
"Exactly what you said, Kururu!" Mr. Yariri said.  
"So we were wrong target planet?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, Razaza's dad first realize that this planet isn't Pokopen other planets!" Yariri said.  
"My God ... My father also knew Razaza legendary?!" Keroro said.  
"If you knew, why not let all the nations Keron?!" "If we know this planet, we are not going to attack this planet!" Tamama said.  
"Because he couldn't find evidence of here!" Mr. Yariri said.

"Oh yes, there I want to show!" Natsumi bring a Fuyuki's notebook and a strange map.  
"Oh, this notebook is yes!" Shanene exclaimed.  
"So, finally found this map," said Mr. Yariri.  
"Wait, you seem to know the map!" Dororo said.  
"You know this map?" Koyuki said.

Yariri said the map is a map of ancient Pekopon.  
"What!" Said Natsumi and others.  
"So the map was derived from Pokopen?!" Asked Keroro see the map.  
"This map looks different but not like each other ..."Pururu read the map.  
"Yes, this is proof that you can take it to court!" Mr. Yariri said.  
"Court?" Keroro said  
"Really you don't know it?" "If you want to prove in court Keron, the demand will always be granted!" Garuru explained.  
"Ah!" "If it proves this map and this notebook, means the planet earth or Pokopen will removed from the list of colonialism?!" Cried Giroro.  
"Maybe so ..." Garuru nodded his head.

On the plane home, she was checking the radar along with the scientists.

"Miss, we found a strange energy that big!" Said one woman scientist.

"What!" "What is energy?" Asked Rachel.

"I'II analysis this energy!" Said one of the scientists were examining the computer monitor by using it. Finally, the energy can be read on the monitor. Rachel wanted to see where a lot of energy, then she was shocked. It turned out that energy comes from Lilith! "Lilith!?" Rachel was shocked. Rachel asked where Lilith away.

"As he headed north to the south ..." scientists were examining the monitor.

"That's ..." Rachel said.

Battle between robots owned Kingdoms organization with a monster Kiruru. Suddenly Urda receive radio signals from Rachel. "Yes?" "What?"

Rachel said, "It's better to avoid before he was here!"

"Avoiding?" "She?" "What do you mean?" Urda said.

"Hey, I found the signal coming in my radar!" Lun said.

"Me too!" "Eh?" "Coming back near here!" Said Lin.

"What!" Urda said look outside of the robot.

There Lilith flew filled with enormous energy.

"Lilith!?" Urda said.

Lilith through monster Kiruru the march and robots with a large force to get through. Suddenly there was a great explosion and loud. Seeing this, Urda and others shocked.

"Impossible ..." said the pale-faced Urda.

Natsumi was looking at the sky at night.  
"Natsumi?" "You're pale?" Said Koyuki.  
"You're not bad," said Donny.  
"Uh, okay!" Natsumi shook her head.  
She would say something to Koyuki and Donny what's fact.

"Since the beginning of my brother and I first met with the stupid frog!" "I begin inimical to Stupid frog because stupid frog as occupiers who intended to rule the earth but Fuyuki really good friends with that stupid frog!" "But my heart wasn't alone because we all regarded as a family ... "

Natsumi has found herself through her mistake. "I kept his word from my brother for not hating aliens but tmy brother would never keep their promises then he covered his mouth to not tell what is really me!"  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

"Right Fuyuki said, humans and aliens are both colonizers but instead they could be friends!" "The nature of us all to aliens of mutual trust and power together!" Donny explained.  
Natsumi heard Donny said as the same thing be said Saburo.  
Natsumi realized and believes in her brother. "Forgive me, Fuyuki!" "I broke my promise but I'll promise again!"

"Um, can you hear the recording from one tape that has meant,"Donny said.  
"Eh?" "I remember I heard the tape themed sentimentality and love ...!" said Natsumi.  
Donny said, "So, I understand but it seems you don't understand it!"  
Natsumi asked, "Huh ... what do you mean, Donny?"  
"Actually, Jimmy wants you to understand the feelings of your brother!" Donny said.  
Natsumi so heartless.  
"Actually, Jimmy's noticed that your relationship is not harmonious because it Fuyuki feel no one believes him!" Donny said.  
"Fuyuki ..." Natsumi said to herself.

Keroro knees and felt he wasn't used. "Why is this so?" "Why I don't believe in my own?"  
"Uncle ..." Moa is entertaining Frog.  
"If I have to believe wrote on Fuyuki then my planet not destroyed!" Keroro holding hard sand.  
"Sergeant Keroro, don't despair or don't give up!" Haru said.  
Keroro asked, "Haru ...?"  
Haru advised Frog. "You mustn't give up, maybe your friend to believe you!" "He wants you to finish things that haven't finished!"

"Haru ..." Keroro said sobbing, saying that he admitted the mistake and want to atone for past sins will promise to save his friend.  
"Mr. Fuyuki, I would save you!!"  
"Keroro ..." Pururu said.  
"Keroro-kun, we'll help you!" Dororo said.  
Keroro said, "Thank you, Dororo!"  
"We are too!" Said Tamama and Moa.  
Giroro noticed Keroro, he secretly supported him.

Moa was curious because she wanted to know what's causing Fuyuki denied.  
"What, Moa?" Pururu asked.  
"What causes Fuyuki be denied?" Moa said.  
"Strange, he should have told us but he couldn't tell us!" Said Natsumi surprised.  
"We already know the reason for denying Fuyuki but we feel there is less confusion ...." Keroro said.

"Donny, do Fuyuki ever told you that about reason," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but only I know why Fuyuki can't say to you ...." Donny replied.  
"Why?" Hasan said.

According to Natsumi, if true Moa-chan said that, she felt faint with Fuyuki's reason to deny.  
"What!" "I don't understand ..." Giroro asked confused.  
Garuru asked, "Do you mean one Fuyuki's reason again?!"  
"Yes, but the reason is a violation to deny Fuyuki promise and selfishness stupid frogs, still one more ..." Natsumi said.  
"What's one more reason?" Momoka asked curiously.  
"I don't know ..." Natsumi said.

"Maybe Mr. Paul said that ....?" asked Masayoshi.  
"Eh?" "Paul said what?" Momoka asked.  
"Remember before he died, Paul has said 'Scull'!" Said Masayoshi.  
"He said that although he might know there are causes related to the host Fuyuki first!"

"So Paul knew all the causes Fuyuki deny?!" "When did he know?" Momoka asked.  
"No doubt, the Keroro Platoon was farewell party with Momoka lady and her friends!"Masayoshida said.  
"Three years ago ... what happened to Fuyuki?" Natsumi said.  
"Why?" Giroro asked.  
"Strange, I guess I can't remember ..." Keroro is confused.

"Maybe I can take you to the appearance to find the cause of it!" Shanene said.  
"Really?" Natsumi asked Shanene.  
"Yeah, I can take you to the appearance of the past with the science my mantera!" Shanene nodded her head.  
Shanene has uttered charms to bring Natsumi and her friends to the past three years ago to find what Fuyuki reasons for denial.

Arriving, Natsumi and her friends were on a broad beach.  
"This is ..." Natsumi look around the beach.  
"Wait, isn't this ..." said Koyuki.  
"Ah!" "No doubt the beach where my villa!" Momoka see Nishizawa's residence villa owned.  
"Well ... it ...!" exclaimed Tamama.

There Natsumi and her friends (three years ago) were playing together.  
"I remember we played volleyball in here!" Natsumi and Koyuki watching others (three years ago) was playing.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
Momoka is looking around on the beach to look for something.  
"Miss, what is it?" Masayoshi said.  
"I remember since it was my search for Fuyuki invisible!" Momoka said.  
"That's true, then I did not realize Fuyuki invisible!"Natsumi said.

Keroro confused, thinking about a familiar thing.  
Haru asked, "What's wrong, Kero?"  
"Weird, it feels something is missing ..." Keroro said.  
"Less?" Asked Haru.  
"Not only Fuyuki wrote, there was a more ..." said Frog.  
"One more?" "Who?" Talolo asked.  
Frog wasn't able to remember someone who is less.  
"Sigh ... you don't remember!" Pururu out breath.

Pururu see Giroro's face so strange and his face was pale even sweating. "Giroro?" "What?"  
"Uh ... okay ...!" said Giroro surprised.  
"Why is your face?" Pururu asked.  
"Maybe ..." Giroro pale.

Momoka asked, "Mr. Masayoshi, you remember Paul had witnessed Fuyuki-related reasons to deny?"  
"That's ... I remember me and my senior sitting in the sand even though Paul was standing on the rocks in it!" "Maybe he saw the master Fuyuki there!" Said Masayoshi shows the edge of the sand beach far seen Paul.  
"How do you know Fukki there?" Tamama asked.  
"Sure, I saw the face of Mr. Paul was serious!" "He said he spoke with someone ..." said Masayoshi.  
"Someone?!" "Who's that?" Asked Keroro.  
"I don't know, just who knows Paul!" "Remember Paul says 'Scull' at us?" Masayoshida said.  
Keroro asked, "Huh ... so someone's Scull?"  
"Maybe ..." said Masayoshi.

Until Masayoshi have realized the meaning of 'Scull'. "My God ... why I did not realize it?!"  
"What, sir?" Momoka asked.  
Masayoshidaira said he now understood the meaning of 'sckull'.  
"You know?" Said Natsumi.  
"Scull means in english latin to 'skull'!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Skull?!" "So he talked to the skull!?" Natsumi asked, confused.  
"No way ... why Scull it?" Momoka asked not understand.  
"I know Scull but I don't understand why mention 'Scull'!" Masayoshida said.

"Hey, there Fuyuki there!" Moa show.  
Fuyuki there was road by the beach.  
"Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi.  
"Looks like someone Fuyuki has followed ...." said Koyuki.  
"Huh ... so someone had the Scull?!" Momoka asked.  
"Let's see who's there to talk with host Fuyuki!" Keroro said.

Keroro and his friends went looking for a location Fuyuki's contract with someone. Natsumi has followed them and saw Giroro abandoned.

"Giroro?" "What's wrong?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro silent and he was just very tense and pale.  
Natsumi said, "You don't feel well, Giroro?"  
"Somebody ...!" Giroro hesitated.  
"I don't understand ..." Natsumi said amazed.

One of friends were yelling at Natsumi to catch up.  
"Fine, I'll be right there!" "Come on, Giroro!" "Don't get left behind!" Said Natsumi.  
Premonition Giroro not feel good.

Natsumi and her friends find Fuyuki on the beach. Fuyuki and until I found one on the beach.There was surprising was an invited to speak Fuyuki is Giroro. It made Natsumi and her friends were shocked.  
"Giroro?!" "No way ...!" Keroro is disbelief.  
"Giroro, what this mean?!" Natsumi asked, glancing at Giroro.

"If I heard the explanation, but ..." replied Giroro faced tense.  
Giroro directly admitted that the actual perpetrator in the future it is himself. The things that make Natsumi and others be surprised to hear Giroro's words are recognized.  
"So that's what Scull is ...!" said Natsumi and the other tense.  
Apparently Scull is intended Giroro.

"Three years ago without known you, I invite Fuyuki ..." said Giroro told that.

Three years ago, Giroro invites Fuyuki (original) for a talk on the outskirts of a quiet beach with no known Keroro and the others.  
"Giroro, what you want to talk to me?" Fuyuki said.  
Giroro said, "I understand your feelings as a friend to Keroro, but I must tell you something!"  
Giroro informed on Fuyuki that they will come to the planet Pekopon again in the next three years but unfortunately no one Fuyuki prejudiced by them because Giroro and others as invaders! "  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Fuyuki said.

"Three years to come, we will attack this planet Pekopon again seriously not to miss meeting with you!" Said Giroro.  
"Giroro, I don't understand what you mean" Fuyuki said.  
"I understand your feelings but not until a year later we are not friends anymore!" Giroro pointing his gun to Fuyuki.  
As pisiol mugged, so Fuyuki so surprised. "We'ren't friends anymore the next three years, because you're all Pekopians beings are our enemy ..."

Then Giroro stopped at gunpoint and then he jumped from the rock.  
"Giroro, not so ... in fact ..." Fuyuki stop Giroro want to go.  
But Giroro ignoring Fuyuki little words. "If you interfere, watch it!"

After Giroro go, Fuyuki was not able to say anything more about the truth to everyone. Because it shut Fuyuki chose not to tell his friends, including his big Sister.

Giroro confessed all his deeds in front of Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and friends as a shock that causes Giroro admitted.  
"Jeez ... you really don't hear what was Fuyuki said?!" Pururu asked.

"Why did you not hear the word Fuyuki who tried to tell us the truth?!" Dororo asked.  
"But I really don't know Fuyuki know about the truth!" Giroro answered.  
"Hii ... so Fuyuki host can't tell us what you've done!" Keroro said it was deeply shocked.

Momoka shock and became very angry. "I understand why Fuyuki shut up ...!"  
Momoka suddenly raised Giroro's head, she was furious at Giroro.  
"You really works, caught by Paul!" "Fuyuki can't tell us due to your threat!!" "Until you cause the planets to be destroyed and the extinction including your own planet!!" "Until you are also causing the death of my parents!!" "You're the cause of the future like this!"

Viper and everyone was shocked when they heard the words Momoka to Giroro. Until Garuru also surprised to hear about his brother.

"Miss ... what is it?" "Why Giroro be the cause of this future?" Garuru asked not think.  
Ura Momoka said, "Huh ... it was he who threatened Fuyuki so he couldn't tell us about the truth!"  
"Hey, I really don't know ...!" exclaimed Giroro.

"What?" "The cause of red planets damaged and extinct ...?" asked one man aliens.  
"Isn't the Giroro, known as the army Keronian killer?!" "But why should he be the cause?" Asked a puzzled Keronian nation.  
"What did you say?" "So rather than doing the fucking boss but red keron act that caused all the mess?!" Viper asked.  
"What happened exactly?" Asked Kogoro and Ruby.

Giroro said, "I don't do this, I don't know it knew the truth Fuyuki but I didn't realize it!"  
"What did you say?!" "Look at all!" "It's all your faults!" Momoka Ura blame Giroro.  
"Relax, Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi calm angry Momoka.

"You ... Fuyuki desperate cause and didn't say anything to us!" "This is all your fault!" Momoka angry with shock.  
Momoka's bark makes Giroro so pale and tense.  
Neko so surprised to hear that Giroro major cause of this future.

Natsumi suddenly hit Giroro's cheek so hard that Giroro thrown from Momoka very surprised. Giroro felt pain and saw Natsumi's face. Apparently Natsumi tears with her very angry.  
"Natsumi-san!" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"Natsumi?" Giroro asked.  
"So Fuyuki can't tell the truth to us because of the threat!" "It's your fault!" "Why do you do?!" Natsumi asked angrily.  
"But I don't know Fuyuki know about the truth!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi says, "Grr ... you really don't have feelings!" "Get a grip, this is our future bleak! "You chose war rather than peace!"  
"I do not mean ..." said Giroro.  
"Why did you choose war rather than friends and peace?!" Natsumi asked to Giroro snapped.  
"Something ..." Giroro panic.

Natsumi's borrowed Masayoshidaira's rifles and threw toward Giroro.  
"Which one you choose war or peace?"  
"Eh?" Giroro looked confused choosing which one. Giroro left hand moves slightly when choosing the gun. Giroro then stopped because he couldn't anything.  
Giroro holding his left hand. "I can't ..."  
"Huh ... you prefer this war!" "You seem like a war than peace," said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... not mean ...!" said Giroro.

After that, Natsumi ignore Giroro when she turned away. Natsumi go without notice Giroro.  
"Natsumi!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi ignoring Giroro call, so Giroro shock ..

Suddenly there was a whispering in the Giroro scary. "Hey, Giroro!"  
Frog is the tip of the hole to Giroro's face with cannon gun. Keroro looks more serious than before when the tip of the gun cannon into Giroro's face.  
"Giroro, apparently you are!" "You make Fuyuki-dono like this but I am also sad because my friend didn't trust myself!!" "But it's all your fault!"  
"Frog ... stop it!" "Isn't a joke" Giroro afraid.  
"I'm not kidding, KNOW!!" Keroro-faced, stern and serious.  
Start fire occurred in a row.

After the shot, battered body and Giroro Afro hair due to the shot. Keroro off gun cannon and then he said that they broke up as friends. "You better not call my friends, call me sergeant now!" "You are warriors, you know!"  
Keroro left hurt Giroro.  
"Garuru, time doesn't stop?" Pururu asked.  
"I can't anything because I could not resist a sergeant Keroro" Garuru said.  
Actually meant Garuru to stop Frog fight with his brother because he didn't want to interfere with the sergeant Keroro.

Giroro stood in a state of obsolescence. Suddenly he was pelted with stones hard by a young man who seemed angry.  
"Grr ... thanks to you our lives so bad!!" Cried a boy.  
One more person looking space creatures who threw the bottle to Giroro's head so that the bottle broke after Giroro is beaten. "Huh ... I'm too!!"  
There are throwing things to Giroro while yelling. Heard screaming that people hate him looks inviting, so Giroro shaking.

Viper appears behind Giroro while claiming that this was so. Viper has been hit hard Giroro's head. "Because of you, our planet destroyed!"  
"My hometown too!" Seal of the human body muscular and well headed seals.  
"Huh ... because not hear the person, deprived of our lives, you know!!" Said one human.

Aliens and ordinary human beings continue to yell to Giroro. . Heard screaming that people hate him looks inviting, so Giroro shaking. Viper and his friends had been struck with full fury Giroro mass.

Neko ordered her soldiers to prevent people throwing things in order to protect Giroro. Blood out of his head, then Giroro saw when touch blood sample. Giroro just realized something that he was the cause of the claimed victims on planet earth, although Giroro blame. Giroro knelt down with a grim-faced.

"Why are you protecting him?" "He's a troublemaker!!" Viper asked.  
"We can't have a material Giroro mass amok!" Neko said.  
"Huh ... you defend your friends even killed due to actions of the red Daruma," called Viper.  
Neko was tense because she didn't believe Giroro troublemakers.  
"Why are you doing, Giroro?" Neko asked herself.  
"Let us be judgmental!!" Viper trying to break through security Neko's soldiers.  
"Hey, don't!" Neko said.

Amahiro suddenly appeared with his troops, they stopped the fury of the masses to avoid Giroro.  
"Hey, what else?!" Viper asked.  
"Playing the judge's violation of the law, you will be subject to severe penalties," said Amahiro.  
Viper wasn't able to deal with Amahiro, eventually he and the other judges will not play anymore but they still hate Giroro resulting actions in the future.

Walk with limp Giroro ravaged by mass. Limp body from being kicked while he was injured. He went limp to meet Garuru, which deal with his brother. Giroro walked through Garuru, Garuru suddenly have said so.

"Giroro ... so now they ignore you!" "I understand your feelings, Giroro!" "But you destroyed the ambition alone so I was really disappointed you did a shameful thing!"  
"What do you mean?!" Giroro asked.  
"You get people who lost their own happiness and hate so I can't help you more as a brother!" Garuru said.

Giroro felt he had made Natsumi cry. Giroro not do anything when he thought about what he was looking for. "No ..." grim-faced Giroro.  
"Giroro ..." Dororo said to himself.

Giroro walked toward the tree elk, and then he sat under a tree elk. Giroro thought himself to be a soldier was disastrous. "Why I became a soldier like that?"  
Giroro think he hates all people, including Natsumi.  
"A. .. I won't to be a soldier again ....!" army Giroro sobbing.

Haru saw Giroro sitting under a tree elk.  
"What, Haru?" Said Natsumi.  
"Giroro cry ..." Haru said.  
"Strange, adults cry ...?"Talolo asked surprised.  
Natsumi was the first time saw Giroro's face be crying like a child. Natsumi thought she really hurt him.

Haru said, "Big Sister, pity him!" "You forgive him!" "He knows he is responsible!"  
"Does Big Sister have to hate?" Talolo asked.  
Natsumi was silent because she couldn't apologize because there was a reason.

"It's better to go talk to him!" "Poor man, he abandoned his own!" "Now he doesn't have any friends who want to talk to him!" "But only big Sister who can take him talk!" Said Haru.  
"Okay ..." Natsumi said.  
"It's okay, better forgive him!" Said Talolo.  
"Well, I understand ...!" Natsumi smiled.

Giroro wiped his tears as he sat under a tree elk. Natsumi suddenly appeared in front of Giroro. "Natsumi ...?"  
Giroro so depressed and told Natsumi away. "Don't worry about me!"  
"Natsumi said Giroro ...!".  
"Leave me!" "I'm really cause all this future," said Giroro.  
Natsumi feel pity at the sight of so Giroro shock and blaming himself.

Natsumi sat under a tree beside Giroro elk. "I apologize to you for my angry!" "But it's all your responsibility, you know!"  
Giroro said, "Natsumi .." "So ... I want to apologize to you because what I did!" "If I didn't say anything like that on Fuyuki ...!".  
"Well, you not only wrote, but was I and stupid frogs are guilty!" "My fault because I broke a promise to my brother and the stupid frog guilty because he employs his own best friend!" Natsumi said.

Natsumi advised Giroro, "If you want to atone for your sins, you should understand the feeling as a friend!"  
"Natsumi ... actually behind the critical incident, I secretly protect you!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh ... protect me?!" "You do it all for me?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, I protect and save you from danger!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi has been protecting Giroro attention. "Thank you for protecting me, but there is one mistake that you do"  
"Huh?" Giroro surprised.  
"You never notice a friend than I am ..." Natsumi said.  
Giroro be in doubt.

Natsumi hold Giroro's hand so Giroro surprised. "Natsumi?"  
"Please don't do it again!" "Go back to were you old!" Natsumi said.  
Giroro see Natsumi seen smiling faces mixed with sadness. "Why would I go back to being myself before ...?"  
"Once you do good to help your friends and fun with friends!" "That's all you do is the right thing in your heart!" Natsumi shows Giroro's heart belongs to Giroro's belt.  
"Belt yours has a long memory," said Natsumi.  
"Yeah ... that's from my friends killed during the war!"Giroro said.  
"That's because you never think of your friends!" "Because this belt of truth for you to save yours!" Natsumi give advice.  
"Truth for me?!" "What does that mean?" Giroro asked.  
"All friends and people you care yan wants you to do what is right and good!" Natsumi said.

Giroro see his belt and felt really guilty at his friends. At that time, Garuru have noticed Giroro with Natsumi.  
"Giroro ..."

Kururu has received a message from Rachel who sent the laptop.  
"There's a message from the commander ..." Kururu check the message.  
Kururu then open an email from Rachel and got the explanation that there was a man who has a terrible power will come here.  
"That's bad ... she'll come here right now ...!"" ... Khu khu ...!" Kururu laughs nervously as he sounds strange.

Garuru so shocked when suddenly sensed danger here. Garuru, Dororo and Zoruru also feel the danger that he never would have thought.  
"Eh, what?" Keroro asked in blinking.  
"I feel terrible and terrifying aura ..." Dororo said.  
"Lust to kill up to increase ..." said Zoruru.  
"Jeez ... what?!" "Who's that?" Asked Frog panic.  
"What, Garuru?" Donny asked.  
"I feel great danger, we must be prepared!" Garuru is holding his gun.  
Koyuki pointed "Gulp ... look over there!"

Come Lilith surrounded by an aura of fire of anger. Lilith landed on the ground and was facing in front of Natsumi and others.  
"She is alive again!" Said Koyuki tense.  
"Oh yes, she's Cybory!" Said Natsumi.  
"No way, did she not been I defeated?!" Momoka Ura said.  
"Hii ... can't she be defeated!" Tamama shaking.  
"Why are senior shaking?" Taruru asked.  
"It's better you don't have to fight it ..." Tamama shaking.  
"Who is she?" Garuru asked to prepare weapons fire.  
"Hi, She is duplicates Alisa!" "But she is stronger than Miss Alisa!" Keroro shaking.  
Pururu is commemorate to be careful of Lilith.

Lilith looked at Natsumi and the other with terrifying eyes and filled hatred and anger.

"Grrr ... you kill the master Fuyuki?!" "I won't forgive you all!!" "I'll destroy you all!!"  
What did the Lilith then? More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	23. Chapter 23

**Story 23: Lilith's Rage**

In the past, the first meeting of Lilith when she became Babysitter Ryudo (Fuyuki real name) was introduced in the small time family Ryudo time Ryudo including 6-year-old small. At night, Ryudo asks Lilith to accompany him when he was sleeping out of fear alone would eventually Lilith complied with Ryudo. They lay together in bed.

When sleeping together, small Ryudo said cheerfully to Lilith. "If I've a big, you'll be my girlfriend!"  
Lilith's face is slightly red after hearing the words Ryudo. "I understand, my lord!"

When ten-year-old Ryudo playing chase with Lilith. Ryudo little was fun to play with Lilith."Catch me if you can!"  
"Yes, I understand!"'m Lilith smiled.  
Lilith stopped and searched by Ryudo little screaming for her master. Ryudo suddenly emerged from the closet little to embrace Lilith. "Gotcha!"  
"Young master ...!"Lilith said.  
"I can't leave you, Lilith!" Ryudo embraced Lilith.  
Lilith is very concerned with Ryudo little face smiling.

Ryudo grown up and become a leader, Lilith became an assistant at the same time his bodyguard. Lilith watched grown Ryudo and brave. Lilith looked at Ryudo's face smiling. Lilith is expected Ryudo must be known and powerful in the universe.

The present, Lilith was furious when she faced Natsumi and others.  
"You killed Mr. Fuyuki!" "Will I can't forgive you!!"  
"Speak what you are!!" "That man fall for the trap itself in the robot!" Natsumi said.  
But Lilith still can't believe the words of Natsumi and others.

"I'll kill you all one by one!!" Lilith is grim-faced and angry.  
Lilith will attack Natsumi and friends.  
"She's coming!" "We'll attack her!!" Said Viper when preparing his weapon.  
Viper shooting at Lilith with his gun, but the ball doesn't work on Lilith able to break through the bullet that shot.  
"AH!" "Shot doesn't work?!" "No way!" Viper surprised.

"Huh ... I don't care if he's just strong!" Zoruru when he will face Lilith.  
Platoon Garuru help deal with Lilith's rage.  
Are they able to defeat Lilith?

Kogoro to breaking their swords at Lilith, but Lilith able to withstand the attack Kogoro then she threw the sword held Kogoro, then he far away while she kicked Kogoro that he was thrown to the ground.  
"Kogoro!!" Said Frog surprised ..

Natsumi and her friends felt weird with Lilith.  
"It was impossible ... She's beaten Momoka but how can that be?" Koyuki asked surprised.  
"No way ..." Natsumi said.  
"Is she a monster or not?" Said Masayoshi panic.  
"Wait ..." Momoka said thoughtfully.

Momoka remember the words spoken by Le Red bluz. "He said in the woman's body ...!"  
Natsumi asked, "Eh?" "What in the body?"  
"Maybe it was the bomb!" Said Masayoshi panic.  
"I don't know ..." Momoka said.

"It's suspicious ..." Dororo said.  
Dororo use his style to check Lilith. In the eyes of invisibility, the body of Lilith is a round ball-like ball that the ball was similar to the ball got Sergeant Keroro's Keroball. Having seen it, Dororo so shocked and panicked.  
"What happened, Dororo?" Koyuki said.  
Dororo has tell that the woman's body was a Keroro Kero ball! "  
Natsumi and her friends were shocked when Dororo told about existing Keroball in Lilith's body.

Given Lilith's body there Keroball Lilith. There was a nervous and tense about it.  
"The ball is mine Kero in the woman's body!" Asked Keroro panic.  
"How so?!" Tamama asked.

Mr. Yariri so tense. "I remember now ... Ah!" "Emergency ...!"  
"Eh?" "What's worse?" Said Natsumi.  
Yariri replied, "If she was angry all the time, the ball becomes red Kero might happen ..."  
"What do you mean?" Said Koyuki.  
"If she was angry, this planet will explode due keroball in the woman's body!" Yariri said.  
All so shocked.

Natsumi stop everyone by shouting. "Everyone, do not!!"  
Viper and the other was surprised because why Natsumi stop them.  
Natsumi warned, "In the woman's body, there Keroball!" "If not, Keroball that will blow us all and the planet!"

"What!" Garuru asked shocked.  
Stance Taruru prepare for the issuance to Lilith's attack. Taruru out lightning from his eyes to attack Lilith. Lightning leads to Lilith, a sudden there was an explosion that came out of smoke.  
"Yes!" Taruru raised a hand.  
But suddenly Lilith moved out smartly from the smoke, then Taruru so surprised Taruru throttled.  
"Waa ...!!" Taruru strangled when his neck.  
"No ... Taruru!!" Cried Tamama and Momoka.

Zoruru groups like creature took a one-eyed snake to attach to Lilith. Lilith can be bound by the one-eyed snake creature that Taruru loose from the grip of her hand but Taruru unconscious state. Lilith tried to escape the bonds of a group of snake eyes. Zoruru pulled the sword from his right hand flying to attack Lilith. Zoruru's flying sword thrown into the Lilith. Lilith suddenly untied one eye snake creature with magical powers of her anger that the sword flew Zoruru can be destroyed by the power of Lilith.  
"What!" "Impossible ...!"Zoruru asked in shocked.  
Lilith get out tail hair and a sharp pointed shape by changing her hair to attack Zoruru. Tail hair can attack with speed Zoruru. Zoruru's right hand has long nails that can be broken by Lilith's hair tail attacks. Then Zoruru can hurt the hair tail Lilith attacks.  
"No!" Called Dororo.  
Zoruru fell on the ground so that he can't right now. Koyuki and Dororo tried to save Zoruru before Lilith attacking.

Lilith meant to kill Zoruru helpless who can't OK, but there was a strike Lilith. Apparently Tororo is riding robots attack Lilith.  
"Hey, you can't fight my creations, I was more genius!!" "Hu ... hu ...!" Tororo smiled slyly.  
Tororo moves big-armed robot to fight Lilith. Tororo's robot will hit Lilith, but Lilith can withstand attack Tororo's robots blow. Tororo be surprised at all since seeing it. "Impossible ... No way!"  
Tororo backed the robot back. Tororo is pressing the button to remove the largest rocket from the robot Tororo.  
"Big rocket!" "He's very stupid, this planet could explode!!" Kururu said.  
"How could I lose!" Tororo won't to lose time to press the button.

Before the button is pressed, Lilith change her hair so long ago converted into a very large knife and cut the robot into the broken part. Suddenly there was a robot so that it explodes in Tororo was thrown from the robot after the explosion. Tororo is thrown and dumped on the ground. Tororo very injured and his glasses broken.  
"Tororo!" Hasan appeared carrying Tororo.

Lilith dealing with Garuru, Platoon leader who carried weapons trusty.  
"My turn ... you're very strong but you can't beat me!"  
"I'll kill you!" Lilith faced daunting. Garuru fired quickly Lilith's body, Lilith tried to resist.  
"Look, she couldn't resist the shot that made Garuru!" Tamama said.  
"Great, he beat him!" Keroro says, yelled.

But Giroro not happy because he felt this bad situation. Garuru apparently pulled guns trump card that could bring down all his enemies.  
"This is the last!" "It can beat you!" Garuru getting fired in the direction of Lilith, she suddenly shot quickly.  
Garuru's Bullet powerful rifle issued by the closer Lilith. But Lilith suddenly pulled out the power that makes the bullet broke. After Lilith took power, Dororo so nervous as he felt a terrible power.  
"Horrible and increased strength!"  
After seeing the incident, Garuru so surprised.  
"The power of hell!" "She can stop the shot!"

Lilith looked to Garuru with terrifying eyes and hatred. Then Lilith disappeared in front of Garuru. Garuru surprised then to see the surrounding vicinity. "Where is he?" "Why I can't feel her presence?"

Lilith suddenly faced Garuru back.  
Giroro shouted, "Garuru, look out the back!!"  
Garuru surprised when looking over his shoulder. "When she could behind me!"  
Lilith kicked Garuru's face hard. Garuru is thrown after being kicked by Lilith.

Frog and his friends never thought Garuru could beat Cyborg woman was named Lilith.  
Taruru opened his eyes when he realized.  
"Taruru, you okay?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah ..." replied Taruru nodded his head.

Koyuki heal the wounded Zoruru. "Zoruru, unfortunately a broken hand!" "But it will healing your wound so not sick!".  
"Sorry to disturb ...!" said Zoruru.  
Dororo suggested, "No need to say this, she helped her best!"

After being kicked, Garuru slightly wounded trying to stand in. "Tough you, Cyborg girl ..."  
Lilith was silent with her face full of anger.  
Garuru calm when will issue a final weapon.  
Issued a final Garuru's dangerous weapon capable of destroying large stone and can be able to penetrate the mountain.  
"My God ... he wants to do ...!" Giroro is tense.  
"Ah!" "He'll destroy her to go to the island," cried Pururu.  
"What!" Asked everyone.

Garuru Prepare for fired an giant Gun. Lilith doesn't care about the dangerous weapons. She took out her strength and went in the direction of preparing Garuru fired the gun. Lilith flew with lightning and filled with energy beam strength. Garuru closer to Lilith with the giant gun began firing toward Lilith. Suddenly there was the same, comes the flash of light that makes Keroro and the others closed their eyes because the light highlight. And then what happened?

After the incident, Natsumi and others to open their eyes to see what happens. Apparently there are holes cracked a big circle.  
"Where Garuru?" Asked Giroro see around the hole.  
"Look!" Haru pointed.

Garuru badly wounded and covered with little blood. In front of the eyes Giroro, Garuru very seriously injured and slightly lame.  
"Brother!!" Giroro ran toward Garuru with his anxiety.  
Natsumi joined with Giroro to help Garuru. Natsumi tried to check on the unconscious Garuru."Apparently he was critical but he needed the help of a doctor!"

Dororo suddenly felt a terrible power. "Ah!" "Look out!" "He comes!!"  
"What!" Giroro asked surprised.

Lilith comes from the ground up to be buried. "Grraaww ...!!"  
Everyone was surprised to see it.  
"He's not dead yet!" Said Koyuki.  
"Then, I will issue my spear luciler" Says Moa.  
But Yariri stop her.  
"What?" Says Moa.  
Mr. Yariri replied, "If you destroy her, this planet will be destroyed by Keroball!"  
"Hii ... I can't beat her ...?!" "You could say, hopeless?" called Moa.  
"Iiih ... creature is she?!" Keroro is shaking.

Lilith saw Giroro and Natsumi cradling Garuru wounded. Although Lilith is will approach them.  
"Damn ... she's coming!" Giroro is holding the knife.  
"I'll kill you, my lord killer!" Lilith blindly.  
"That's bad ... she is very clumsy!" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro round out bomb slowly and then tossed in the direction of Lilith who approached them. Get out the smoke that surrounds Lilith. Lilith can't see in smoke.  
"Natsumi, quick before she comes!" Giroro command.  
Natsumi holding Garuru when running with Giroro.

Natsumi lays Garuru injured on the bed.  
"Let me check on him!" Pururu prepared to examine the situation Garuru.  
"How is he?" Giroro asked.  
Pururu explains, "It seems he suffered a blast today ..." "Don't need to worry, he needs to be given oxygen and blood!"  
"Well ... thank God!" Natsumi is relief.  
Giroro took his breath because he was relieved.  
"Funny, you'd call a 'big brother' to him!" Said Natsumi surprised.  
"What?" "Speak what you are!" "None of your business to ask!" Giroro is red-faced.  
Natsumi smiled as she watched Giroro because Giroro actually very worried about her old brother.

After the smoke vanished, Lilith took out the emotion and then she took power by shouting loudly.  
"Hey, she's again!" Cried Tamama.  
Momoka asked, "Why did she not die?"  
"Because in the body, there Keroball made couldn't have died or gone!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"How do I remove Keroball?" Koyuki asked.  
"There's nothing we can do ..." Mr. Yariri replied, shaking his head.

Lilith was feeling something a little beam of energy from somewhere. "Huh ... that's ...!"  
Apparently, the energy emitted is owned by the employer that Lilith loved. Lilith flew up and jumped into the sea.  
"What did she do?" Momoka asked.  
"Looks like she went looking for a robot Gullen Falcon!" Said Mr. Masayoshi.  
"Eh?" "How do you know the name of the robot?" Momoka asked in blink.  
"Long story," said Masayoshi hesitated.  
"Let them tell the truth, Masayoshi!" "Now we will continue to tell one another that you don't know!" Mr. Yariri answered.

Lilith into the sea to search for her boss in the robot's body Gullen Falcon.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith said to herself.  
Lilith commemorate the first time she had met with Mr. Fuyuki (Ryudo) were children aged 7 years old when she made caregiver for Fuyuki (Ryudo). Lilith then approached Ryudo first introduced the name.

"My name Ryudo, are you?" Ryudo was innocent.  
Lilith replied host being queit, "Lilith ...!"  
Ryudo smiled as he stared at Lilith. Lilith was first noticed Ryudo's smile.

Fuyuki (Ryudo) is accompanied by Lilith to the Red Le Bluz to exposed. Le Red Bluz and Ryudo's father began to replace the name of Fuyuki Hinata be given Ryudo father. After that, Fuyuki (Ryudo) asked the Lilith that if he could become ruler. Lilith replied that all people will worship you.  
"I must be the ruler of the universe!"  
Lilith nodded her head, "Yes, my lord!" "My lord would be the ultimate authority and will not invincible!"

After Fuyuki (Ryudo) the age of 12 years, he was exposed to organizational leaders who inherited his father.  
"Why would I supported many people?"  
"Since you are the leader of all, my lord!" Lilith said directly.  
"Really?" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
Lilith nodded her head to explain,. "My lord's father wants you to master the planets so that they would work together to attack the enemy planet"  
"Well, I would be a great ruler!" "But one thing that will not understand ..." said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
"What?" Lilith asked.  
Ryudo asks, "Why am I called 'Fuyuki Hinata'?"  
"Better you ask your father ..." Lilith said.  
"Good point ..." said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
Fuyuki went looking for his father to find out. Lilith smiled as she watched Fuyuki (Ryudo).

Fuyuki (Ryudo) grew up when he became the leader of Darkness Kingdoms (Ryudo) held Lilith's shoulders, saying that he would protect her.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith red-faced.

Yariri told Mr. Knight of Angel and Keroro Platoon of Gullen Falcon. Mr. Yariri said that Gullen Falcon is the creation Razaza's father to protect the other and open the portal doors.  
"What!" "Gullen Falcon is the creation of a legendary Razaza's father?!" Said Frog and the others were shocked.  
"Yeah, but after the failure occurred when opening a portal, Robot Falcon Gullen kept at Thomas's home on the island so as not to find anyone!" Shanene explained.  
"Uh ... you mean the house is a family Nishizawa-owned villa?!" Natsumi said.  
Shanene explains, "Falcon Gullen found someone in our camp at 32 years ago!"

"Eh?" "Don't say to me ...?" Momoka asked not expect.  
"No doubt, someone that is Baio Nishizawa ..." Shanene said.  
"Gulp ... it was my father!" "He found scary giant robot!" Momoka asked shocked.  
"Yeah, after that, your father kept Gullen Falcon robots under the supervision Nishizawa companies working with the U.S. secret service companies" said Mr. Yariri.

Keroro and his friends are to glare Momoka in astonishment. Momoka so nervous when everyone glared to her. "Why would you glare at me?!" "I don't know about robots!!" "I don't understand why my father never told me about the robot!"

"Masayoshi, why not tell me?!" Momoka asked.  
"Actually I was once told by a senior but I've never seen a robot like that!" "Besides Momoka lady and I have never seen the giant robot, the mistress Nishizawa also don't know!"  
"What!" "My mom also don't know about the robot!" Momoka asked shocked.  
"Why is he hiding a secret about a robot that of his family?" Giroro asked.  
Masayoshida said, "According to Mr. Paul, Mr. Nishizawa won't his family involved in is with regard to the robot,"

"If the robot Gullen must be destroyed but not destroyed ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
Koyuki asked, "Huh ... a robot that must be destroyed!" "Why?"  
"Because made a mistake due robot that cause events on this planet for the sake of opening the door portals!" "Because Razaza's father was asked Razaza destroy robots Falcon gullen dangerous!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"Then why Razaza didn't destroy the robot?" Keroro asked.  
"For the giant robot of metal-coated steel is more than 1000 kg can't be destroyed but there is only one way!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"What way?" Giroro asked.  
"The destruction of the robot needs to take gullen Falcon is asking for help to the planet destroyer was named King of Terror, Angolis!" Mr. Yariri pointing to Moa.

"Huh ... I and my father?!" Moa said to refer to herself.  
Keroro asked, "Why would she need to destroy the robot Gullen Falcon?"  
"Why not ask the former King Terror?" Dororo asked.  
"Because we have to wait for revival of terrorism but there was a king Razaza sacrificed themselves to stop the war!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
Shanene explains, "The reason the robot was found Nishizawa, we can't destroy because robots were brought to America!"  
"For what the robot was brought to America!" Natsumi said.  
"Maybe he's become the main weapon for the war!" Giroro think.  
"War!" Tamama asked.  
"Then, my father was also involved?!" Momoka asked.

"Khu ... Khu ... I don't understand there ...!"Kururu exclaimed.  
"Huh ... what's not understood?" Said Frog.  
Kururu replied, "The Kero ball has sergeant in the body of the woman!"  
Tamama asked with surprise, "Oh yes, I don't understand why Kero ball has Keroro in her body!?"  
"Uh, I don't remember it ...!" Keroro confused.  
But Frog realized when he remembered he forgot to leave Kero ball at home Hinata. "I remember now Keroball still stored in the master Fuyuki's bedroom drawer!"  
"So you forgot to bring Keroball?!" Pururu asked.  
"Oh ... what if keroball targeted by the enemy, will be a problem?!" "Why have Stupid frog's Keroball are still in the body Cyborg?" "I didn't realize there Keroball?" Natsumi confused.

"I remember once Fuyuki telling me Kero ball to me!" Donny said.  
"Huh ... you know about Keroball?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny replied, "Yes, he said after Mother Hinata died, Keroball been stolen in the house when Fuyuki Hinata to mourn his mother's funeral!"  
"Jeez ... what?!" Said Natsumi and others.  
Donny explains, "Since the theft, there was encouraging Fuyuki involved investigating the truth behind the war colonizers" "Jimmy was very interested, and then investigating something mysterious organization behind it!"  
Natsumi asked, "Huh ... Saburo-Senpai know the organization behind the mystery?!"

Donny will tell you about Keroball theft. "Fuyuki said that it was Keroball main weapon is very dangerous and could destroy the planet, because it would Pokopen people targeting Keroball!"  
"Oh my god!" Koyuki doesn't think.  
"Wait, how did they know Keroball there when abandoned stupid frog and his friends?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Since then, after missing Keroball, Fuyuki know because he felt there was a peep!" Said Donny.  
"Peering," said Natsumi.  
Donny says that Fuyuki realized that there was in the house of hidden bugs.  
"Bugs!" "What's that?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny said, "According to Fuyuki, the bug that was long used in the house about a long week after a meeting with Keroro and his friends!"  
"What!" Natsumi and her friends were shocked.

"If true bugs still in the house, why the bug can't be found in the control of Kururu?" Giroro asked confused.  
"Khu ... khu ... impossible!" "I don't know long the bug was used in the house but why I didn't realize it?!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
Keroro said, "No way, why you can't create a surveillance and security tool for finding bugs is accessible?!"  
"Wait, if the bug to steal the conversation, gestures mean we monitored in order to know what actions we do!" Said Natsumi.

"So they watched our movements?!" Tamama asked.  
Giroro said, "Sure enough, they take advantage of the Garuru Platoon because they got information through a wire and a spy!"  
"Yes, it is deeds and Le Bluz Red!" Said Donny.

Lilith into the robot Gullen Falcon in the cockpit for find her master. Finally she was surprised to find that Ryudo lifeless on the floor. Seeing Ryudo lifeless in front of her eyes, Lilith into shock once.  
"NOO!!" "Master FUYUKI!!" Lilith crying as she hugged Ryudo.  
Lilith had tears in her eyes as she cried when she hugged Fuyuki (Ryudo). "Mr. Fuyuki ..."

Lilith is very sad and feel anger became filled with hatred. "Grrr ... not all of you who don't forgived do on Fuyuki master!!"  
Lilith sat in the cockpit seat while carrying out Ryudo as she gazed at Ryudo closed his eyes .. "Mr. Fuyuki, I'll do for you!"

Lilith pressed the button to turn the whole robot Gullen Falcon. But suddenly appeared a few cables from the upper surface, they would stab the body of Lilith, but it appeared that some wires which penetrated didn't affect Lilith's body.

Lilith said, "Huh ... this will I remove those bully!"

Lilith changed her hair into a hatchet to cut the wires which penetrated the entire body of Lilith, and then converting to a cable replacement and Lilith's hair is too spread throughout the body for a robot Falcon Gullen. Suddenly, the robot's eyes open to Gullen Falcon red, Gullen Falcon rose again. What did he do next ...?

"This act of Le Bluz Red?!" Said Natsumi blinked.  
"True, Red Le Bluz know we are friends with the aliens, so they can be an opportunity to obtain information about the dangerous weapons that belong to Keroro Platoon!" Said Donny.  
"My God ... so we're being spied on?!" Natsumi said.  
"It's impossible, but why they didn't attack first Hinata house if they knew we were at Hinata's home hiding?" Asked Frog confused.  
"Because Fuyuki had his classmate named Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter conglemarat of Baio Nishizawa and Nishizawa Ouka then people can't attack Pokopen!" Mr. Yariri said.  
"Huh ... I?!" Momoka asked pointing to herself.  
Mr. Yariri replied, "Yes, you are really lucky to have friends right!" "Because Miss Momoka 's father has a secret to protect the corporate world and outside world!".

"After getting Keroball, which they plan to do again ..." said Koyuki.  
"Yes, they will make paralyzed Ouka Nishizawa before Mr. Nishizawa so easy to plan well," said Mr. Yariri.  
"So the organization works Darkness Kingdom, would I can't forgive them!!" Ura Momoka said the grumbling.

Suddenly Giroro and Natsumi feels bad air from somewhere.  
"Natsumi, you also feel?"  
"Indeed, hatred and anger the weather ...!" Natsumi said.  
"I also feel it!" Koyuki said holding the knife.  
"Where?" Dororo asked to be prepared.  
"Gulp ... look over there!!" Said Haru surprised when pointed toward the sea.

In the sea, the sea water more small ripples.  
Suddenly Falcon Gullen robot emerges from the bottom of the water, Natsumi and her friends were shocked.

After Gullen Falcon appeared in front of Natsumi and friends.  
"It's impossible ... why the robot can move?!" Giroro asked frantically.  
"Khu ... Khu ... you should look at the TV monitor," cried Kururu.  
Frog and his friends saw the TV monitor, so the TV monitor, they were surprised to see Lilith was to control robot by using her hair.  
"No way, hair is able to control robot?!" Giroro asked.  
Kururu explains, "Khu ... khu ... hair in place so that cables can control the robot!"  
Natsumi said, "Impossible ... hair like this?!"  
"Oh, her styles really have a similar to Alisa's black creature named Nebula!" Cried Tamama.

"Grr ... I can't forgive you all!!" Lilith upset.  
"What did you say?!" Momoka Ura said.  
"You killed the master Fuyuki!!" "I will not forgive you!" Lilith said angrily.  
"What are you talking!" "Your boss himself killed by the cables!!" Said Natsumi.  
"I don't care what you say!!" "You lie!!" Lilith stubborn and angry.  
"Huh .... she's stubborn!!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"Not very much like ordinary Alisa ..." said Frog.

Lilith pushed the button to remove the missiles rocket from the body of the robot Gullen Falcon.The missiles hit the island and the mainland and there was fire in the forest. The atmosphere seemed like a hell. All the people are running scared and panic. Lilith took power so Gullen Falcon became very strong and shout louder roar. A roar that made Keroro and his friends were shocked.

"Impossible ... strength increased!" Dororo and Giroro are shaking.  
"AH!" "I remember now!" Mr. Yariri into a panic.  
"Why?" "What?" Said Natsumi.  
"According to the theory of Thomas, Keroball it is a dangerous weapon while under Razaza, when joined with a third Keroball crystal then something terrible will happen ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
"What's terrible?" Said Natsumi.  
"Day of Resurrection, the whole planet will be destroyed in the universe!" Yariri replied briefly.  
It made Natsumi and friends surprised.  
"Day of Resurrection?!" Keroro asked trembling with feeling tense.

Natsumi view the full atmosphere of fire and many locals running scared. In front of her eyes, Natsumi immediately worried and anxious.  
"Why are you, Natsumi?" Said Koyuki.  
"It was the same nightmare that I saw this!" Natsumi replied nervously.  
Donny said, "Natsu, you see it like in your dreams eh?" "My brother is the same!".  
"Huh ... Saburo-Senpai also know?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but Natsumi said that he saw the events as closely with him so Jimmy realized Natsumi also see in your dreams!" Said Donny.  
"Gosh ... if he already know, why he didn't tell us?" Natsumi said.  
Donny thinks Saburo want to tell the truth, no one can believe like that.  
"We can trust him, but why did he not tell us?" Said Natsumi.  
"You know you can trust him but not sure whether to believe in aliens!" Said Donny.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"The reason Jimmy nii-chan can't tell you is for Fuyuki-niichan!" Said Hasan.

"Fuyuki?!" "Why?" Natsumi asked.  
Hasan explained, "According to my brother, since that time Natsumi-neechan angry and blame Frog and his friends before the elder brother told, brother Fuyuki's face looked pale and looked sad!"  
"Why Fuyuki?" Natsumi said.

Donny replied, "Actually, Fuyuki saying all about a dream he had seen the same as Natsumi and Jimmy!"  
"Huh ... Fuyuki also see a dream that I see?!" "Why didn't he tell me?!" Natsumi said holding Donny's clothes.  
"If true the dream that he saw, means Fuyuki knows what he has learned that behind the dream!"  
"What a pity, but Natsumi anger and blame Keroro and his friends because she thought the act Frog and his friends!" "Fuyuki could no longer explain to you" said Hasan.  
"Jeez ... Fuyuki no longer tell from My act?!" Natsumi shut her mouth.  
' "So ..." Donny said.

Natsumi was shocked once.  
"Natsumi?" Said Koyuki.  
"Keroro ...?"Natsumi asked.  
"Eh?" "Yes?" Keroro asked blinks.  
"Forgive me, Keroro ...!"Natsumi said.  
"Huh?" "Why apologize?" Keroro said.  
"If Fuyuki tells us, he will not like this!" "But behind the future ... cause of all this is behind My selfishness and anger!" Said Natsumi shivering.  
"Natsumi!" "It's not your fault!"Giroro said.  
"I know but I do blame you though I hurt Fuyuki's heart because I spoil you guys ..." Natsumi blame her.  
"Miss Natsumi ..." said Frog.

"It's not your fault, Miss Natsumi!" "But it's my fault!!" Frog admitted ..  
"Keroro!?" Dororo asked.  
"Sergeant!" Tamama said.  
"I intend Pokopen colonial master, but I realized it was behind a rock shrimp after hearing the truth of Old man Le Bluz Red!" "I realize this is planet Pokopen but it was not another Pokopen but this Pokopen called earth!" Frog bowed his head.  
"Frog ..." Giroro said.

"Instead of friends, I want to conquer the planet with My greed, but I realized that Mr. Fuyuki not tell me about this truth!" Keroro crying out tears.  
Then Keroro cried and said that it was his fault that caused this future.  
"Frog ..." Natsumi said.  
"Keroro, it's not your fault, but the cause is Pokopen people who screwed up!" Kogoro advises Keroro.  
Keroro said, "Kogoro ..."

Keroro stood up again and then he said that they would still complete the task for cleaning Fuyuki's name and save the nation us all.  
Keroro told Natsumi that he and his friends will atone for them to help Natsumi and her friends face the enemy.  
"All for Fuyuki-dono and Saburo-dono, we must fight, Miss Natsumi!"  
"Keroro ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi smiled as she watched Keroro. "Forgive me, Kero!" "I could do bad to you ...!"  
"Oh, no!" "I, too, Miss Natsumi!" Said Keroro suddenly surprised and bowed his head.  
Keroro realized that the problem. "Eh?" "Strange, there seemed to be irregularities ..."

Natsumi and her friends will start to stop the robot Gullen Falcon. In the robot, Lilith saw Natsumi and her friends came to stop her. Lilith couldn't let them do it. Lilith is control robot Gullen Falcon to attack Natsumi and friends.

"Look out, it attacked!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and her friends avoid the attack.  
Giroro fired at the robot but can't work. "Damn ... can't catch fire my gun!"  
Natsumi getout the laser sword to destroy the entire Falcon Gullen. Natsumi intended to cut the Falcon Gullen feet but couldn't cut because it is Part steel very strong. "Damn ... I can't!"  
"Looks like a robot Gullen Falcon protected something from it!" Dororo examined using Assassin.  
"What!" "What protects the robot?" Giroro asked.  
"Khu ... Khu ... because it is used Kero ball from the woman's body makes it strong robot" called Kururu.  
"Kero Ball!?" "What are we doing?" Asked Keroro nervous when carrying a gun.  
"If true, that power not only from the Kero ball but there is also mixed with anger that she Android!" Kururu explained.  
"What!" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi asked, "Anger Android?!" "Why is she mad?"  
"Sure enough, she thought we killed the lord!" Momoka said.  
"She couldn't believe what we say to her!" Said Koyuki.  
"She's stubborn ... but she's not at all like Alisa-chan ...!" Natsumi said.

Lilith said she loved her master but she's revenge on Natsumi and her friends because she accused them of killing him.  
"Speak what you are!!" "We did not kill him!" "You nanny love your master'?!" "Only he's a playboy!" Momoka Ura said.  
"Playboy?!" "How dare you insult my lord!!" "It will not forgive you all!!" Lilith was up blood.  
Lilith is to control the robot to attack Natsumi and friends.  
Momoka ura will fight robot Gullen Falcon.  
Natsumi shouted, "No, Momoka!!"

Momoka using its flagship style is Impact Momoka to shoot in the direction the robot. Suddenly there was an explosion, so get out the smoke. "Hahaha ... fuck off you!"  
But it Momoka Impact attack doesn't work.  
"No way ... impossible!" Momoka said frantically.  
"Huh ... just a mild attack!" "Get every damned it!!" Lilith angry, taking out her strength.

Dororo is to panic as he felt a terrible power.  
"What, Dororo,"Keroro said.  
"Disaster ... if he was angry, his power will increase," Giroro tense.  
"How could she be stronger than before?!" Keroro tense.  
"Maybe she still has the power of love but have jealousy!"Giroro think.  
"The power of love?!" Said Keroro love to imitate others.  
"If so, only can ...!" Giroro is severe strain.

Lilith use her impact then fired at Momoka.  
"Watch out, Momochi!" Tamama fly using.  
Momoka was almost shot by avoiding attacks from Lilith Impact. But when Robot Gullen Falcon approached Momoka remiss.  
"Watch out!"Koyuki said.

Momoka so surprised when the robot approached. Gullen robotic's arm that describes Momoka down so far Momoka thrown down. Momoka is breakthrough trees until she fainted and lost consciousness.  
"No!" Tamama surprised.  
Tamama really angry. "Grr ... I can't forgive you hurt Momochi!!"  
Tamama is angry when issued the Tamama Impact spherical. He threw the ball jealousy to Robot Gullen Falcon. But Falcon Gullen can block the ball jealousy. Tamama so shocked when he saw it.  
"Jeez ... can't be trusted!" Tamama is shaking.  
"It's really strong ...!" Natsumi tense.  
Are they going to beat the Gullen Falcon controlled by Lilith?

Inside the tent, Tororo check the situation there.  
"How's it going over there?" Garuru asked when he admitted.  
"It's not good ..." said Tororo.  
"Damn ... why this?" Garuru asked.  
"If we don't come to this pokopen, will not happen ..." said Taruru.  
"Taruru ..." Pururu said.  
"I can't believe this is…!"Zoruru sorry.  
"Why ... Momoka was found unconscious in the woods!" Tororo check the monitor.  
"What!" "Momoka faint?!" Pururu asked.  
"Looks like she's hurt because giant robots attack ..." said Tororo.  
Pururu worrying at Keroro and his friends.

Behind the tent, Masayoshi shocked after hearing a Tororo's conversation about the state of Momoka. "No, lady Momoka!"  
He was quick to act to save Momoka. Masayoshi quickly went to the beach to ride a motor boat. Masayoshi drive motorhome boat now go help Momoka.  
"Wait, Miss Momoka!" "I'll save you, Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi thought to himself.

Suddenly appeared Haru and Talolo, Masayoshi so shocked.  
"What are you doing?" "Don't go, this is not a game!?"  
"We're not playing but save Momoka-neechan!!" "Don't have time to go, let us go with you because we are worried about Momoka neechan!" Haru said.  
Masayoshi see Haru's eyes really serious, they were finally allowed to go with him.

Frog and his friends were still very tense because they don't know can deal with a robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Oh yes, don't we've got robots, Kururu?" Keroro said.  
Kururu replied, "Yes, but I just had a remote control device, although this was long abandoned"  
"What!" Asked Frog surprised.  
"We try to use it ..." says Moa.  
"Khu ...Khu ... I don't know but I'll try" Kururu is pressing the remote controller.

Then it was quiet atmosphere.  
"There's nothing ..." says Moa confused.  
"What the hell?!" "There's nothing here!!" Keroro as he held Kururu's shoulders shaking.  
Donny heard something that sounded engine came.  
"That ..." said Donny showed up.

Apparently there are five colorful robots come.  
"AH!" "It's a special robot Keroro Platoon!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yes!" "Eventually the hope is coming!" Kogoro said.  
Green robot-like entities, Keroro's face; black robots as well as Tamama; red robots that have weapon capable of firing rifle distance as Giroro; yellow robots like Kururu while the blue robot is able to analyze the enemy as a Dororo.  
"It's a robot ..." Natsumi said.  
"That particular robot Keroro Platoon us!" Said Dororo up the kite.  
"Wow ... great!" Said Keroro blank.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I think this tool doesn't work but it could work!" Cried Kururu.  
"If so, we must be ready to take our robot! "Keroro said.

"Fine, sergeant!" Part four Keroro Platoon members raised their hands. They were now climbing robots respectively. Start robots Keroro Platoon's dealing with Gullen Falcon.  
"We will defeat you!!" Keroro already in the cockpit of the green robot. Are they able to defeat Lilith and Gullen Falcon?

The battle between giant robots Keroro Platoon and Gullen Falcon increasingly tense.  
"Huh ... Bastrad robot!" "Will I defeat you with My point!" Lilith angry.  
"Huh ... you're stubborn," "Keroro ... uh, Sergeant, we need to fight?" Giroro asked.  
"Well, we are now attacking that robot for rescue Pokopen aka earth!" Keroro wise act as Sergeant.

Giroro look at Keroro acting seriously consider that before he had seen. "Sergeant Keroro ..."  
Giroro so excited to perform for Natsumi and her friends and big brother too.  
"Let's go!" Natsumi said.  
"Yes ...!"'m Koyuki and Moa nodded their head.  
"Now goo!!" Keroro said.  
"Fine!!" Helped members of the Keroro Platoon.

Giroro using several missiles from the entire body of robot to shoot the robot Gullen Falcon. The missiles hit Gullen Falcon but does not work. Seeing this, Giroro so shocked.  
"Damn ... my gun does not work!" Giroro sorry.  
"If it was, I'm not going to lose!" Tamama not lose.  
Tamama Impact Tamama using robot using. Impact attack was getting closer Tamama Falcon Gullen. But Lilith turned the attack by using balances.  
"Jeez ... impossible!" Tamama robot control.  
Dororo said, "Wait, before you beat him, we must make sure he was on the inside where the robot!"  
Assassin by Dororo uses robot to check on the Falcon Gullen. Apparently, Lilith is at the head of a robot Gullen Falcon.  
"See, he's in the robot's head yes!"  
"He's in the giant robot head yes ...!"" Then, we can attack the robot's head to stop him! "Said Natsumi.

Are they managed to beat Gullen Falcon? More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	24. Chapter 24

Story 24: Final Battle for Destiny

Three years ago before the bye, Keroro was up to the roof with Fuyuki when looking at many stars at night beautiful.  
"The stars are very beautiful!" Keroro said as he lay.  
"It's a big animal!" Fuyuki said as he looked through a very large binoculars.

Keroro see Fuyuki's face of so silent when looking at the stars. "Eh?" "Mr. Fuyuki?"  
"Eh?" "That's all right, sergeant!" Fuyuki said, smiling.  
Frog said, "I understand, we will split up soon after ..."  
"Yes, we can't meet again?" Fuyuki said.  
"So, we are equally hostile for us as occupiers who want to master this Pokopen ..." said Frog.  
"If you come back to Pokopen, you will still fight?" Fuyuki asked at Keroro with calmly.  
"Not once but maybe ..." Keroro replied hesitantly.  
"Well, I understand ...!"" I can't understand why you want to fight with this planet ... "Fuyuki sat stunned.  
Keroro said, "Mr. Fuyuki ..."

"Well, look at the stars!" Fuyuki pointed upwards.  
Keroro see the stars that look like Sagitaurus (half-horse carrying a bow and arrow). "The stars what's that?"  
"That is the Zodiac has Sagitaurus of destiny and the truth!" "Maybe you all will find the truth and destiny, if seen Sagitaurus stars that!" Said Fuyuki looking up when he saw the stars.  
"Truth?" "Fate," Keroro asked.  
"Are you all will believe in stars?" Fuyuki said.  
"Why do we believe in the stars?" Asked Frog surprised.  
"Um, okay!" Fuyuki said, smiling.

Fuyuki then looking at the stars when his face was changed. Keroro surprised when he saw Fuyuki's face Adult Nature

Keroro Platoon's robot was joined to become a giant robot. Dororo and Kururu's Robot turned into the legs; Giroro and Tamama's robot and turned into part and robotic arms also became a Frog head and body parts. Everything turned into a giant robot in human form. Giant robot named Robot Kero.

"Well, we have to beat him!" Keroro show Gullen Falcon.  
All of his men to obey the words of Frog.  
Giroro said, "We used to destroy the robot's head because she was there!"  
"We should be careful because she might upset the power rising out of the previous ..." Dororo explained.  
Frog nodded his head, "Ok, we now beat!!"

Kero robot will hit the body Gullen Falcon with one blow. One shot is now beating a robot body so that Gullen Falcon pushed a little. At that time lasted a little Lilith pushed a little.  
Lilith said, "Damn the frogs!"

"Robot pushed a bit!" Natsumii said.  
"There must be a chance!" Koyuki said.  
Moa praised by supporting uncle Keroro. "Well done you, Uncle Keroro!"

"Robot pushed a bit!"Tamama said through spektuar tool.  
"Good, we use it!" Said Giroro.  
"Get ready, everybody!!" Keroro order.  
Keron's fifth use of each power to issue an electric sword. Robot Kero's electric sword and raised his sword to the sky and then jumped into the sky. The robot will hit the Falcon Gullen down with the sword. Koyuki and Natsumi think Falcon Gullen would be defeated, but who knows what happened.

Robot Kero to beat now Gullen falcon with the sword but Gullen Falcon was able to hold the sword used robot Kero.  
"Damn ...!!" Keroro and his friends were surprised.

It didn't work to defeat.  
"Damn ... she was so strong!" Giroro exclaimed.  
"What do we do?" Tamama asked nervously.  
"How?" Asked Keroro distraught.  
"Look!" Dororo is to show.

Frog and his friends saw Gullen Falcon opened the chest. From the chest, there was a large hole that opened Gullen Falcon.  
"What did it do?" Giroro asked curiously.  
"I think there's something wrong ...!" said Dororo worried.

Suddenly there is light that comes in the form of a round ball in the hole in the chest Gullen Falcon.  
"What's that?" Asked Frog.  
"Jeez ... lest ...!" Giroro panic.  
"Leader-dono, we must avoid before that!" Said Dororo.  
"Gulp ... if so, we must do!!" Keroro panic when hearing the words of Giroro made he not feeling well.  
"Death to you all!!" Lilith angry when the ball out rays of the chest of Gullen Falcon.

Light large ball rolling over the water toward robots Kero.  
"We must avoid!" Said Giroro.  
Frog and his friends try to avoid their robots from light attacks the ball. Kero robot almost ruined because almost avoiding big ball light ball but the light toward the island has suddenly become a big explosion that surprising. All Kiruru vanished in the explosion of light attack the ball.

All the things that make all shocked.  
"My God ...!" Natsumi said surprised.  
"What the hell!!" Giroro panic.  
"How so?" Keroro said.  
"I understand why the ball was able to beam to destroy the island!" Kururu said.  
"What?" Asked Keroro and his friends.  
Kururu says that light ball came from Moa's father strength affiliated with her power! "  
"What!" "Power of Moa-dono's father!" Said Keroro panic.  
"So ..." Tamama horror and suspense.  
"Yeah, she's added another dangerous ...!" Kururu said.  
"Gulp ... what do we do?!" Keroro tense.  
Giroro intend to tell something to Natsumi.

Moa became agitated when her father felt a glow of strength. "Why is that?"  
"Moa-chan ..." said Natsumi

Natsumi get a signal from Giroro shaped the telephone necklace given Giroro to emergency.  
"What!" "You ask us to evacuate the people in here!?" Natsumi said.  
"Just quick evacuation of people before too late!" Pleaded Giroro through tape.  
"I understand, but I'm worried to you!" Natsumi said.  
"No need to worry about us!" "You go evacuate the peoples first!!" Giroro command.  
"Giroro ..." Natsumi said.  
"Then, we'll use it!" Koyuki says.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Leave me!" Koyuki said smiling as she closed her eyes.

After the island exploded, Masayoshida and Haru, Talolo surprised to see it when they are in a motor boat.  
"What's that light?" Said Masayoshi.  
"It seems that giant robots do think ...!" Haru replied.  
"Hii ... scary!" Talolo horror.  
"Oh yes, what about Big Sis Momoka?" Asked Haru.  
"That's true, we must find Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi only now considering.  
Haru and Masayoshi would expect Momoka fine.

After the explosion, the mothership aircraft and robots troops arrived.  
"My God ...!" Rachel cried when the atmosphere leads them through the monitor.  
"Ray ball from Falcon Gullen robot!" Said a scientist as checking the monitor.  
"Yeah, no doubt, but as something uncontrollable Gullen of the Falcon!" A scientist said.  
"The uncontrollable," said Rachel.

Rachel thought about hosting Fuyuki (Ryudo) do the things that cruel and hire them. In the gold-colored robot, Urda-faced tense when she saw the situation there.  
"What the hell!" "Why did he do it?" Urda said.  
"Cruel!" "Why Master Fuyuki do?," said Lin.  
"He wants to destroy the planet to suit his ..." Lun said.

One of the scientists had found something on the monitor. "Hey, Commander Rachel!" "She want to talk to the commander of Rachel!"  
"Huh ... who is it?" Asked Rachel.  
A ilumuwan say, A teenage girl was wearing wings in front of the main ship! "  
Rachel wanted to see who would talk to her through the monitor. Apparently, Natsumi was floating in front of the parent vessel.  
"You ...!" Rachel said.  
Urda heard the words she pushed through her scouter.  
"Who's that?" Asked Lin and Lun also equal to Urda.

"Can you hear me?" Natsumi said by scouter.  
Rachel answered by replying through scouter. "Yes, we can hear you!"  
"What would you say to me?"  
"I need your help!"Natsumi. said

Rachel and the others wouldn't be surprised because they don't think they would help the enemy.  
"Why do we help you?!" Urda said irritably through the scouter to Natsumi.  
"Because we don't have a choice here, but because we want to help you!" Said Natsumi.  
Rachel said, "Yes, but I don't think we are helping the enemy ..." "I don't understand why Mr. Fuyuki do ..."  
"What don't your boss ...!"Natsumi said.  
Eachel asked, "Eh?" "Not sir Fuyuki ...?"" Who did? "" What happened? "

"Actually, your boss is dead because he himself got a death in the robot's ..." Natsumi said.  
It made Rachel and others shocked.  
"What!" "Mr. Fuyuki is dead?!" Asked Lun and Lin.  
"If it wasn't the master Fuyuki, who did?" Urda said.  
"Female escort your boss's name was Lilith ..." Natsumi said.

It made Rachel and others surprised to hear from Natsumi.  
"Lilith!" "She's doing it?!" Rachel said.  
"Why did she ...?" Urda asked.  
Natsumi replied, "She thought we killed her boss, she intended to blow up the planet ..."  
"What!" Asked Rachel and the other surprise.  
"It is impossible ... the planet will explode!" Said Lin panic.  
"If the planet explodes, I might lose My things that I liked!!" Lun said frantically.  
"So ..." She knows why Natsumi asked for help to her.

Natsumi asked everyone to be evacuated 5000 people by using mothership so.Urda and the twins also helped evacuate people another.

Kero robot is fighting desperately with the difficult Falcon Gullen unrivaled.  
"Grrr ... I would use the latter to destroy you all!!" Lilith angry.  
Lilith uses growing strength in filled with anger. Gullen Falcon's eyes turned red.  
"Gulp ... what the hell was that?!" Said Giroro surprised.  
"What did she do?" Tamama asked.  
Dororo surprise felt a glow of energy that is more horrible. "His aura killer ..."  
"Huh ... what do you mean, Dororo?" Giroro asked.

Dororo think he was surprised that belongs Fuyuki aura was still there but no longer is he. "How so?" "But the woman's aura more frightening because the power of love ...?"  
"Hey, Dororo!" "Wait, what are you talking about?" Said Frog.  
"Sorry, I must tell you!" Dororo said.

Dororo told Keroro and his friends that hold up the power of Lilith by love and jealousy.  
"I understand ... that's jealousy and rage is the power that woman!" Said Giroro.  
"Khu ... khu ... she did something ..." Kururu check the monitor.

The whole body of the robot Gullen Falcon suddenly became red little by little.  
"My God ... he is red?!" Said Frog panic.  
"I thought he would blow up the planet ...!" said Giroro tense.  
"Come on, we must stop it!!" ordered Keroro  
"Fine, sergeant!" Helped members raised their hand.  
Is Keroro Platoon able to stop Lilith and Gullen Falcon before they happen?  
More ...

Koyuki flying high down there to island where Amahiro and others. Koyuki doing sign language in the sky by using a flashlight to Amahiro can understand.  
"Chief, look up!!" One of the ninja's men gave the binoculars to Amahiro.  
Through binoculars, Amahiro see Koyuki flashlight and switched off and then turn on finally understood the hint and ordered all his men to evacuate the people living on nearby islands and his men retreated.

Kogoro, Ruby and the others were watching the battle from a distance on the mainland with feelings of anxiety and tension.  
"He said someone was named Lilith who did it after the boss was already dead .." Ruby worried.  
"Huh ... she always didn't differ with the girl!" Kogoro serious-looking.  
"The girl?" Viper was sitting on the ground.  
"She was lying there!" Ruby said.

Alisa was silent like a doll was lying even though she was transfixed on the board.  
"What the connection with her?" Said Viper.  
Ruby says, Alisa is a duplicate of Lilith to keep the head boss.  
"WHAT?!" Viper asked surprised.

Viper think that Alisa was murdered, that Lilith will stop. Viper is take out his gun and hold up to the Alisa who was lying.  
'Hey, what are you doing?! "Asked Ruby tries to stop Viper shooting Alisa. "Don't interfere, I will shoot her, let her stop!" Viper gun in the direction Alisa.  
"Don't do it, Viper!" Ruby tried to stop the Viper.  
"Shut up!" "If it's too late, maybe we will be finished!!" Viper said stubbornly.  
Viper intend to shoot Alisa but was stopped Kogoro.  
"Brother ..." Ruby said.  
"What are you doing?!" "Let me shoot her!" Said Viper.  
"No, you haven't to do it!" Kogoro holding Viper's gun that would shoot Alisa.  
"What did you say?!" "If this girl was shot, she'll stop!" Said Viper.  
Kogoro not agree because Alisa is a friend to them all.  
"Big brother ..." Ruby said.  
"Grrr ... Nonsense!" Viper shouted angrily.

"Huh ... irritable yes!" Mr. Yariri glare to the Viper.  
"What?" Viper asked.  
Yariri replied calmly, "If you shoot this girl, you will fall into the wrong path ..."  
"The road is wrong?" Viper asked not understand.  
"Well, if this girl was shot, then we will disappear into dust!" Cried Yariri answered.  
"Huh?" Viper became restless.  
"Oh, I see!" "I remember she in a ball Kero owned Frog and his friends," cried Ruby.  
"If this young lady was shot, then she would blow up all the planet!" Kogoro said.  
"What!" Viper asked surprised.  
"You want to shoot her?" Mr. Yariri asked.  
Viper so hesitated and then stopped shooting, then he becomes tense and anxious.  
"Fu ... yu ... ki ...!"Alisa like a doll like that.

"Excuse me ..." a ghost woman who lived in the house Hinata-chan suddenly appeared.  
Ruby became surprise appearance of a ghost-chan.  
"What?" Kogoro said.  
Ghost-chan replied, "I just feel the enormous power that comes from the giant ..."  
"The power of a very large," said Ruby.  
Yariri became tense after being told a ghost-chan.  
"What's wrong, sir?" Said Ruby.  
"Her rage increased ..." answered Mr. Yariri tense.  
"What does that mean?" Ruby said  
"If she was angry for a long time continued, the robot will become red means ..." said Mr. Yariri looked anxious and tense.

Natsumi flew to the place where the battle between robots Kero and Gullen Falcon, then met Koyuki and Moa.  
"Have you done?" Natsumi said.  
Koyuki and Moa agreed with a nod their head.  
Koyuki suddenly felt a glow of a great power.  
"What?" Natsumi asked.  
"Jeez ... impossible!!" Koyuki became tense.  
"What happened?" Moa asked anxiously.

Robot Kero forward and stop Gullen Falcon has become red little by little. Kero robots will beat Falcon Gullen body but a Kero robot's attack stopped Gullen Falcon.  
"Jeez ... Our robot's attack blows we can be stopped!!" Cried Tamama.  
Falcon Gullen holding out loud the whole body of Super Kero robots with it hands.  
"God ...!!" Frog and members of panic at all.

Lilith intended to break Robot Giroro's left hand-shaped robot Kero. Falcon Gullen released the robot's left arm belongs Giroro quickly.  
"Gulp ...!" Giroro panic when he was in had robotic arm.

The robot Giroro's left hand thrown.  
"Giroro!!" Said Dororo panic.  
Natsumi approached the scene of the fight and saw the incident which happened Giroro.  
"Jeez ... Giroro!!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh my God ... he's strong!" Koyuki tense.  
"You could said, the fight is dangerous?" Moa worry.

Gullen Falcon broke right hand the robot's Tamama belongs.  
"Aah!!" Tamama panic when trying to free his right hand from the grip of robot Gullen Falcon.  
Tamama's robot also thrown into a different direction.

Gullen Falcon lifted up super robot kero and dropped it on the cracked ground so hard that parts of the body and legs robot Kero increasingly critical.

"Hey!" "I can't stand?! 'Frog panic when trying to create a robot standing.  
Kero robot that can't stand because the right leg and damaged more critical.  
"Khu ... the right leg couldn't stand because he broke his leg ..." Kururu check through the monitor.  
"Damn ..." said Dororo.

Lilith took out her anger and then the robot has become red like blood and took out the power that hasn't been matched so that the terrible noise and another unknown voice.

Kururu so shocked to hear the voice he had heard. "Khu ... it's the voice I've ever heard ..."  
"Huh ...?" asked Keroro.  
"What sound you ever heard, Kururu?" Dororo asked.  
"Really you don't know?" "That is ... guns 'change'!" Kururu answered directly.  
"What!" "Guns of change?!" Asks Keroro and Dororo shocked.  
"Isn't that a gun that can make adults into children?!"  
Kururu replied, "Khu ... khu ... maybe so, but I think there was no mistaking that voice!" "If true, then it will lead to something ..."  
'Cause what? "Keroro asked curiously.  
"Hey, look!" Dororo yelled.  
All the black clouds made the atmosphere so dark. What happened?

Natsumi and Koyuki, Moa becomes tense when they saw the black clouds. "What happened?  
"My feelings aren't wrong ..." said Koyuki.  
"We should have to stop the robot immediately Gullen Falcon!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah!" Koyuki excited.

Suddenly a black cloud that took the lightning-bolts seized in a place. Natsumi and Koyuki, Moa was surprised to see it.  
"We'd better be quick to go!" Said Natsumi.

But the lightning that appears briefly snatched in front of Natsumi.  
"Ah!" "Look out there!" Moa surprised.  
Natsumi unguarded moment when she was attacked by the lightning flash but Koyuki encouraged to save Natsumi in order to not hit by lightning, but instead she was hit by lightning attack until she was electrocuted.  
"Koyuki!!" Cried Moa and Natsumi shouted as she was driven.  
"Go!" Koyuki as falling down.  
"Koyuki!" Said Natsumi.

Moa sudden attack by lightning attack, and Moa fell unconscious condition with a stick lucifer.

"Mois-chan!!" Natsumi shocked.  
Natsumi couldn't feel anything, then according to Koyuki's word and then she went. There was an explosion that Koyuki and Moa fell in unconscious condition.

Dororo and Amahiro suddenly felt bad premonition. Dororo became very anxious. "Lady Koyuki?!"  
Amahiro also felt there was going to Koyuki. "Koyuki ..."  
Amahiro had his men bring the population around the island to evacuate. Amahiro asked one doctor ninja go with him. Amahiro will go looking for Koyuki because he worried about Koyuki."Wait for me!"

Robot Gullen Falcon became red again and gather strength as strong. At that time, the robot Gullen Falcon roared like a lion. A roar that made Frog and the others are shocked.  
"Why would he?" Asked Keroro is closed ears.  
"Maybe he ..." Dororo is tense.  
"We should split up before it happened!" Kururu said.  
"That's true!" Keroro said.  
Kero robot suddenly split into three robot.  
Three robots go spread of each. Then two robot Giroro and Tamama again appeared.  
"Giroro, Tamama, you're fine!" Frog said with relief.  
"Huh ... look!" Exclaimed Tamama points.

Natsumi is flying toward the top of the head Gullen Falcon.  
"Natsumi!!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi intended to destroy Gullen Falcon's head with the laser sword but it doesn't work.  
Lilith heard it, then check the monitor to see what's on the head of this robot.  
"The woman!" Lilith use its power to make final a dangerous weapon.

Suddenly, a hurricane comes around Gullen Falcon. Natsumi was shocked when the trap in the hurricane. Natsumi is circling in the hurricane.  
"Kyaa!"  
Robot Giroro came to the rescue Natsumi. Robot managed to save Natsumi from hurricane vortex. Natsumi fainted in Giroro robotic hand and opened her eyes to see what she was already in Giroro's robotic arm.  
Giroro asked, "Natsumi, are you okay?"  
"Giroro, thank you, too!" Natsumi said.  
Suddenly a strange sound as if going to happen.

"What was that?" Tamama asked.  
"Wait, it's the voice I've ever heard ..." Natsumi said.  
"It was a shot gun change!" Kururu replied directly through the radio.  
"What!" "Weapons of change!?" Giroro asked.  
"How so?!" Tamama asked frantically.  
"Why would they use it?" Tamama asked.  
Giroro very confused.  
Kururu replied, "Khu ... khu ... sure they use the weapon because the weapon could penetrate the time!"  
"What!" "Through the time?!" Giroro asked.  
"Sure enough, the weapon had penetrated the time!"Tamama said.

Suddenly, the holes appear around Gullen Falcon.  
"What the hell was that?!" Said Giroro surprised.  
"Jeez ... what's that?!" Keroro panic.  
In the hole, looks like a city view of past and future of the city but there is one more unknown city.  
"In a hole, there cities ...!" Giroro said.

Suddenly the holes to make something that sucked. Robots were a bit exploited. Frog and his friends tried to restrain their robots when they are exploited in order not to go into the happen fucked hole in the situation, Natsumi holding Giroro's robot but accidentally let go when inhaled.  
"Natsumi!!" Giroro panic when trying to save Natsumi. Giroro successful robot can hold one hand Natsumi but in critical condition. Natsumi's hand a little out of hand Giroro robot.  
"Hey, Natsumi!" "Don't let your hands!"  
Natsumi looked pensive, "I've tried but can't anymore ..."

After the incident, Kogoro and others witnessed the incident.  
"Really ... a lot of holes!" Ruby exclaimed in horror.  
"What the hell!" Kogoro said.  
Yariri stated, that the holes through time,  
"Penetrating the time?" Said Ruby.  
"Yeah ... that's the incident that made Thomas and Sergeant Razaza gone!" Yariri said.  
"What!" "Don't joke ...!" Viper looked tense.  
"I'm not joking at all ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
"What do we do?" Said Ruby.  
"I think we should stay away from here!" Kogoro said quick action.  
"Right ..." Mr. Yariri nodded his head.  
Kogoro and others are quickly away before the incident.

In front of Keroro's eyes, there was a sadistic scene he had never seen. "It is impossible ... not fair!"  
Frog thinks what he did. "Mr. Fuyuki, what do I do?"  
Keroro tears out the heart. Suddenly Keroro remembering Fuyuki stated that we will find the truth with our destiny as we are all together as friends that work together. Recalling that makes Keroro sobbing. "I understand now ..." "Excuse me, sir Fuyuki!" "I'm really stupid ...!"

Keroro decided to do something he should do.  
"All right!" "Thank you, Mr. Fuyuki!!" Keroro moves green robot.  
Robot Keroro was trying to move when inhaled and then managed to save Natsumi are almost out of hand Giroro.  
"Keroro ...?"Natsumi asked.  
"Miss Natsumi okay?"Keroro said  
"Yes ... thank you!" Said Natsumi nodded her head.  
"No problem, you are safe!" Keroro said, smiling.  
Keroro Robot handed Natsumi to Giroro.

Keroro said, "Giroro ..."  
"Yes?" Giroro asked.  
Keroro was apology Giroro about that.  
"Eh?" "Why are you apologizing me?" Giroro asked in unison.  
"Right you said I don't deserve to be president because I am your leader is not useful ..." "As I pulled my words when I was a shouting match with you!" Said Frog.  
"I don't know what you mean!" Giroro said.  
"As chairman of the leader, I order you to evacuate all!" "It's my responsibility," Keroro said.  
Giroro so tense when heard the first words issued Keroro time. Keroro continues to speak to Natsumi to apologize.  
"Forgive me because I disturb your comfort and Hinata family, Miss Natsumi!"  
Natsumi asked, "Hey, why do you?"

Then Keroro talk to Tamama through radar. "Tamama ... you are really a great loyal soldier I've ever met because you are really strong!"  
"Sergeant…." Tamama cry first time praised his sergeant idol.  
"Dororo, I want to apologize for what I did to you!" Said Frog.  
"Keroro-kun ..." Dororo said.  
"And the last Kururu, you are truly the best inventor number one among us!" Keroro said.  
Kururu doesn't show his emotions but he was very sad and a little excited when he praised Keroro.  
"Jeez ... lest you ...!" Natsumi cried.  
"Giroro, Promise me to take care of Pururu-chan for me!" Said Frog.  
"You ..." said Giroro.  
"Goodbye, my friends!" Frog smiling.  
Now he's moving robot to go to the Falcon Gullen.  
"NO, Keroro!!" Giroro panic.

Keroro opens a box containing an emergency button to blow up themselves.  
"This is the last one!" Said Keroro as he would do the clutch.  
But it seems careless for Keroro still accidentally It kopling broken a Keroro panic. "Ooh!!" "No!!"

Keroro Robot rocked without stopping.  
"What did he do?" Giroro asked.  
"Keroro!" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... like he made a mistake ...!" exclaimed Kururu.  
"Mistakes?" Tamama asked.  
Kururu replied, "It kopling end result of carelessness ..."  
It made Giroro and the other was silent.  
"You stupid frog ...!" Natsumi said.

But there is not expected. Robot Kero almost headed into the hole next to the robot Gullen Falcon. Lilith saw Kero robot approached through the monitor. Falcon Gullen robot doing hit the robot Kero with one blow, but the robot Keroro didn't deliberately avoid then lead to a blow hole. When the robot was pushed, face accidentally pressed the emergency button. Suddenly there was a great explosion that will happen around Gullen Falcon and the entire region. Lilith be surprised once in a while there was an explosion. The time of the explosion, Natsumi and the other was in shock at the time screaming.

"NO!" Said Natsumi.  
"KERORO!" Giroro took out tears. His friends shouted.  
"Sergeant ..." Kururu looking sad.

On the mainland, Moa unconscious on the ground. Moa's eyes had tears. "No ... uncle Keroro ..."  
Pururu suddenly felt something.  
"What, Pururu?" Taruru asked.  
Pururu see her hands were trembling, and tears from her eyes. Looking at her hands, Pururu so worried about someone. "Keroro-kun ..."

When stopped running, Kogoro suddenly felt something wasn't right.  
"What, brother?" Said Ruby.  
"It felt no good ....!" Kogoro said.  
"What happened?" Ruby said when she heard a big explosion sound.  
"My God ... it is impossible ...!"Viper exclaimed in panic.  
"That's bad ... seems the earth in danger!" Yariri tense.  
Kogoro worrying said, "Keroro ...!"

The explosion caused a great disaster. The explosion made Natsumi and others thrown so hard that fell into place respectively. After the explosion, Natsumi and the other was unconscious and appeared critical. Giroro head out a little blood though Giroro trying to crawl out of the robot that looked damaged. "Keroro ... excuse me!" "Actually, I first salute you as our leader!" "But it's all because tanggng answered all my fault!"  
Kururu and Tamama also unconscious and couldn't get up. Dororo lying in a state of severely injured, looking at the sky filled with darkness.

"Miss Koyuki, forgive me because I can't get anything ...!"" Keroro ... "

Natsumi lying face down in a critical condition. Natsumi slightly opened her eyes to see what the matter. There a lot of smoke that covered something. It turned out there was smoke behind Falcon Gullen robots still moving but there is a slightly damaged in the thigh leg Falcon Gullen."Damn ... he's moving!" "How do I do?" "Why are all so in the future this?!"

Natsumi thought of her felt guilty cause it. Natsumi feel if she promised Fuyuki not to hate all aliens such as Keroro and the others but she really blame aliens such as Keroro and the others intend to fight with the earth as excessive. Natsumi realized she was broke a promise from younger brother.  
"Forgive me, my brother!" Natsumi sobbing when she closed her eyes.

Koyuki was not passed on between the trees. Come along Amahiro and ninja doctor find Koyuki in critical condition and unconscious. "Koyuki!"  
Ninja Amahiro ask doctor to check on Koyuki.  
"Well, doc?" Amahiro asked.  
"Looks like it was unconscious and really critical but it looks like she got electrocuted by lightning earlier ..." ninja doctor explained.  
Amahiro looked grim as he stared at the faint Koyuki. "Koyuki ..."

Gullen Falcon still moving surrounded by all the black smoke and fire. Lilith sighed and looked the situation.  
"Fuck you!!" "Hahaha!" Lilith holding Ryudo the dead.  
Lilith cried while claiming that she had done to her beloved Ryudo.  
"Next I will destroy this planet for Fuyuki lord!"

Masayoshi and Haru, talolo then boarded a motor boat landed on the island to find a Momoka. Finally they found Momoka was lying on the ground.  
"Miss Momoka!!" Masayoshi who went unconscious Momoka.  
"How is she?" Talolo asked anxiously.  
"I think she was unconscious ..." Masayoshi said.

Haru tense when he saw it happen.  
"What, Haru?" Masayoshi said.  
Haru replied, "Looks like it ..."

Suddenly they were startled at the sound of explosions hit the hole from Keroro.  
"Jeez ... boom!" Said Talolo surprised.  
All of a sudden explosion caused the hurricane that made the trees or flying rocks, too.  
"We must protect over the hill!" Masayoshi is holding Momoka.  
"Yes!" Said Haru and Talolo nodded their head.  
They went to the hills for cover. When carried Masayoshi, Momoka thinking Fuyuki thought.

"Why don't you pick me?" "I'm very fond of you"  
Momoka think Fuyuki who had married a wife and have children. She thought she was Nontlama preferred Fuyuki not Fuyuki's wife while Alisa, her rival, too. Momoka so nervous and hesitant. Momoka think of herself as a coward as Momoka Ura said.  
"That's why I'm stupid ..." Momoka sobbing.  
Momoka hung limp and knees as she cried

Suddenly appeared in front of parents Momoka a floppy Momoka. Momoka looked at her parents' smiles.  
"Mom ... dad ...?"  
Mother Ouka help Momoka standing.  
"My mother ...!" Momoka happy suddenly became sad.  
Mother Ouka noticed Momoka feel sad. Ouka mother hugged Momoka while claiming that Momoka not need worry about it.

"Momoka, you don't need a lot of people think that you like ..." Nishizawa's dad advises Momoka.  
"Dad ..."  
"If you miss a lot of thinking about people you like, will be in vain" Paul came in front of Momoka.  
"Paul!"  
Paul said he wanted to help Momoka's friends.  
"He?" Momoka asked.

Momoka heard a familiar voice. "His voice ..."  
Momoka looked behind him. There was a figure who was standing Fuyuki.  
"Come, follow me!" Said shadow Fuyuki as he extended his hand.  
Momoka not believe if it was true or not.  
Mother Ouka asked Momoka to go and Momoka surprised by it.  
"Well, you've found the truth in there!" Nishizawa's father smiled.  
Paul said, "He will show the right path for you, lady Momoka!"  
"Mom ... dad ... Paul!" "Thank you all!" Momoka was touched.

Momoka's parents and Paul nodded their heads. Momoka took a deep breath and prepare to go to a figure which reached over Fuyuki. Finally Momoka holding shadow Fuyuki's hand, then smiled brightly visible when Fuyuki looked Momoka. Momoka be pounding the first time I saw the face she loved Fuyuki was smiling brightly.

Momoka opened her eyes and saw the shadow that looked Fuyuki. It turned out that shadow Fuyuki that seen Momoka was Haru is staring at her with a smile.  
"Haru!"  
"Thank God, Big Sis Momoka still alive!" Haru said with relief.  
"Miss Momoka, thank God!" Masayoshi happy when he cried.  
"We're relieved big sister fine!" Talolo is grateful.  
"Haru ... Talolo… Masayoshi ..." "Sorry I made you worry!" Momoka said, smiling.

Then Momoka looking up with Fuyuki's face as well as parents and Paul. "Mom ... dad ... Paul!" "Fuyuki-kun, thank you!"  
Momoka often stand.  
"What are you doing now?" Said Masayoshi.  
"I'll help my friends out there!" "I want you to help people who need it!" Momoka was the establishment.  
"Uh ... okay!" Masayoshi raised one hand while watching Miss Momoka.  
Momoka asked Masayoshida to call the names usual.  
"Momoka, ready!" Said Masayoshi.  
"You're really gone again?" Asked Haru.  
"Of course, I'll help my friends!" "Haru, Talolo, you go with Masayoshi-san!" Momoka said excitedly.

Haru seems to come but Momoka asked him to go with Masayoshi so there will be no danger.  
"Well, be careful!" Said Haru.  
"Yes!" Momoka nodded her head.  
"Masayoshi, keep them!" Momoka asked.  
"Fine, Momoka!" "Don't let failure!"'m Masayoshi raised a hand.  
Now she went to the location where it Gullen Falcon.

Koyuki unconscious was carried Amahiro. Koyuki thinking about loved ones. Koyuki in mind, once she'd say to Mukuro that she wanted to change her life to see something different on the outside. Mukuro said she wanted to learn a sense of knowledge but always wanted to live outside of that she had never seen.  
"Koyuki, you've got a lot of friends here now!" Mukuro said.  
"Yeah, thanks to Natsumi me so happy!" Said Koyuki.  
Mukuro told Koyuki about lovers, they plan to get married ..

Koyuki remember those who loved Mukuro is the Ryu Jinkai had died while rescue Minami. Koyuki compassionate Mukuro really loved Ryu Jinkai. Not only Mukuro, there are also family and friends. Ryu really willing to sacrifice himself to protect his child. Jinkai Ryu comes to mind Koyuki has given her advice. "Koyuki, you really can protect your friends that you care about with strength"  
"Ryu ... what about Mukuro?" Said Koyuki.  
"I'll meet with Mukuro in the afterlife there ..." said Ryu Jinkai smile.

Ryu suddenly disappeared in mind Koyuki. Before disappearing, Ryu Jinkai smiled for the last this. Koyuki suddenly woke up.  
"Koyuki?!" "Thank God, you're still alive!" Said Amahiro relief.  
"Amahiro ..." said Koyuki. Koyuki realized she was still alive.

Koyuki act, "Oh yes, I have to save my friends!"  
"Hey, you go again!?" Amahiro asked.  
"Yeah, I'm worried my friends!" Koyuki said nodding her head.  
Koyuki asked Amahiro to let her go, finally Amahiro allowed Koyuki to go but warn Koyuki when there is danger.  
"Thank you, Amahiro!" Koyuki smiled nodding her head.  
Then Koyuki go with ninja wings.  
"Natsumi ... my friends ... wait for me!"

Moa had been unconscious for a critical situation. "My father ... my uncle ..."  
Suddenly filled Moa, and she had regained consciousness. Moa just realized that she was still alive.  
"Well ... I alive?!" Moa said surprised.  
Moa was growing strength in the body. "How so?"  
Moa suddenly felt a glow of energy someone she knew.  
"Dad ...?"

But no one in the surrounding neighborhood.  
"It is impossible ...!" Moa said.  
Moa suddenly able to hear sound coming from all the surrounding environment.  
"Daddy!" "Where you?" Moa said.  
Moa was told by telepathy that the father will protect Moa from the heart. Moa crying tears and saying that she missed her father. Moa stood up and then fly to the top. Moa thought to herself that she should be grateful and fond of her father.

Natsumi is not the same as she lay unconscious in reverse. Natsumi's face looks desperate.Natsumi in mind, there suddenly came in front of Natsumi. Natsumi opened her eyes to see anything. In front of her, there was a young man wearing a knitted hat and jacket was apparently approached Natsumi was Saburo. "Saburo-Senpai!"  
Saburo's face smiling at Natsumi.  
"Saburo-Senpai ... what did I do?" "Can this be my fault?" Natsumi asked in desperation.  
Saburo is holding Natsumi's shoulder with his right hand while claiming that this isn't one of Natsumi's fault.  
"Saburo-Senpai ...?" Natsumi asked.  
Saburo told Natsumi not to blame aliens.  
"Why Saburo-Senpai befriends with an alien as occupiers?" Said Natsumi.  
"Well, I did not care they are invaders or else!" "I'm glad to have friends like aliens as a child I wanted to have friends UFO!" Saburo smiled.  
"Just like Fuyuki, he was also happy to have an alien friend ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yes, that's why you promised to not hate aliens!" Said Saburo.

Natsumi realized she understood why she promised to Fuyuki. Natsumi was crying. "I'm really stupid because I was filled with misunderstanding the Fuyuki not say anything as if he knew about the truth behind the war that"  
Natsumi crying tears thinking about mother and young brother that she loved.  
Saburo stroked Natsumi's head when asked Natsumi to not desperate and can't give up. "Natsumi, don't despair!" "You mustn't give up ..."  
"Saburo-Senpai ..." Natsumi smiled as she gazed at Saburo.  
Saburo then suddenly kissed Natsumi's forehead. Natsumi was pounding as he kissed her forehead.

Natsumi just woke up after a dream. Natsumi opened her eyes when she saw there was Donny, Saburo's twin brother at her side.  
"Natsu, you okay?" Asked Donny.  
"Saburo ...?"" Hey, Donny! "Natsumi found herself a dream.  
Natsumi remind Saburo-Senpai's word and she was excited about. "Well, I will not give up!"  
Donny asked, "You really have longer fight the giant robots?".  
"Yeah ... I'm not desperate anymore!" Said Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Well, look my brother is to make you realized .." Donny smiled.  
"Huh ... you know?!" Natsumi asked, could surprise.  
"Of course, from your eyes!" Said Donny closed his eyes.

Natsumi wasn't at all aware of her eyes crying tears.  
"Water cries ..." Natsumi said wiping tears from her eyes.  
Natsumi know this feeling from the heart.  
"I'm going yes!" Natsumi uses when she went flying.  
But before she go, Donny gave a piece of paper a picture of this armor-like shield of Gundam model and a healing medicine to Natsumi.  
"This is ...?" asked Natsumi holding a sheet of paper.  
"It would be useful to you!" Donny replied.  
"Well, thank you Donny!" Said Natsumi nodded her head, smilied.  
Natsumi's gone now. Donny smiled looking up at the sky filled with darkness.  
"Natsumi ..." "She's really special ..."

Natsumi fly stepped onto the black cloud. Then she met with Koyuki. Momoka and Moa then also came.  
Now they are preparing to face the robot Gullen Falcon.

Robot Gullen Falcon approached the location where Giroro and others fainted with the robots.  
"Death to all of you ...!" Lilith pushed the button to remove the missiles.  
Gullen Falcon looked little over Giroro and his friends.  
"Damn it ...!"  
Suddenly it was a missile out of the whole body Gullen Falcon and Giroro leads to another.Is Giroro and his friends didn't survive? More ...

Natsumi suddenly came prevent the missiles with laser swords.  
"Natsumi?!" Giroro asked himself.  
Lilith so shocked to see events through the monitor. Koyuki is using frozen moves to freeze the missiles. The missiles were already frozen after use Koyuki. Momoka fired weapon to destroy the missiles that have been frozen. Koyuki and Momoka held each other's their fingers that they work together. Moa using meteor stars to destroy the missiles or rained Gullen Falcon.  
"What!" "They're alive!" "No way ..." Lilith was tense and nervous.

Natsumi landed then help Giroro and others.  
"Natsumi, you're still alive!" Said Giroro wounded.  
Natsumi asked Giroro to take the pills. Giroro taking the pill, Giroro suddenly restored.  
"It is impossible ...!" Giroro surprised when his body felt refreshed.  
"Well .. my body is recovered!!" Tamama furrowed muscles.  
"Where is it?" Giroro asked.  
"From Donny ..." Natsumi said.  
"Thank God you're alive!" Said Dororo cried after it recovered.  
"Yes ..." said Koyuki smiled.  
"So and So ... what about Uncle Keroro?" Moa asked anxiously.  
"Frog ..." said Giroro looked sad.

Natsumi attention Giroro to the hurt that his friend was gone. "Giroro ... I know how you feel about your friend!"  
"Stupid Keroro ... I can't believe you're acting stupid like this but ... eventually you've looked into our chairman's great!" Giroro to cry.  
"Giroro ...!"" Well, I know he is a hero who saves us all for the sake of his friend who wanted him to meet! "" That's why he wants us to act to do! "Said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... he do?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi replied, "Yeah ... I just heard the words of wisdom ... Frog seems he must have a great leader!"  
"Frog ..." said the first time Giroro crying silently.  
"Did I scold you, but I have to thank you because you used to protect me!" "But your responsibility is all about the future of this!" Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.

"Uncle ..." Moa said sad as tears came out.  
"Sergeant!" Tamama crying.  
"Tamama ... I'm sorry" Momoka comfort.  
"Is that right?!" Said Koyuki.  
"So ..." Dororo answered almost in shock.  
"Dororo ... I'm sorry about your friend ..." said Koyuki.

"Giroro, you can fight?" Natsumi asked.  
"Er ... yes!" "Why ...?" Giroro nodded her head.  
"We must stop Lilith before the earth will be destroyed!" Natsumi said.  
Natsumi and her friends prepare for the final Falcon Gullen with their expectations.  
Kururu replied, "Khu ... I didn't come but I will investigate through Gullen Falcon gear!"  
"It's okay, we need to start?" Natsumi said.  
Natsumi and her friends are too alert.

Haru was staring at a black weather.  
"Jeez ... all the black clouds!" "What about the Keroro Platoon?" Talolo asked.

"I don't know ..." Haru said.  
Haru felt worried about the others. "I need to talk to them ..."  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Talolo asked.  
"Then, we go!" Said Haru.

Masayoshi was calling his boss to ask for help. Suddenly he heard a boat motor, he panicked and then see what happens. Haru turned to drive a motor boat with Talolo.  
Masayoshida asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Excuse me, sir!" "I borrowed it to go there!" Said Haru.  
Now they've gone on a boat motor.

In the Falcon Gullen, Lilith wasn't understood why Natsumi and others could alive.  
"Impossible ... No way!" "They've already I defeat!" "What did I do, my lord?" Asked Lilith as carrying Ryudo dead.  
Lilith felt something coming.  
"Who's that?" Lilith asked to check through the monitor.

It turned out there was Natsumi and others came to the front face Gullen Falcon.  
"No way, these frogs have recovered?!" "They've almost killed!" Lilith said nervously.

"Lilith, give it up!" Natsumi is command.  
"Speak what you are!" "You think I give up?!" Lilith said stubbornly.  
"Grr ... you're doing something cruel to all!" "You think not like Alisa!" "Do you really love your boss?" Momoka Ura said.  
"I really love her!!" "I do for him!" Said Lilith looked angry.  
"Huh ... you're a robot how to love your boss?" Momoka Ura said.  
"I DO NOT CARE ANY ME!!" "You think you can beat me?!" Lilith is rampage.

"We'll beat you!" Natsumi sure.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Asked Lilith.  
"We really believe we can beat you!"Giroro said.  
"For my uncle, I will destroy you!" Moa says.  
"If we work together, you're not going to attack us!" Dororo said.  
"All for Keroro and Fuyuki, we will defeat and stop you!!" "This is our last fight because that is our destiny!" Natsumi excited.  
Are they able to beat last Gullen Falcon?

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	25. Chapter 25

Story 25: Hope Retrun

In the dark shadows, no light is coming from the past. There siblings's mother, Aki Hinata was telling all kinds of Natsumi and Fuyuki as a child.  
"Are we going to see my father one day?" Natsumi was kid time when hugging her mother's lap.  
"I don't know, but maybe in our hearts, would the father would come home and see you ..." Aki ran Natsumi's head.  
"Is he busy with work arekologi?" Fuyuki said as a child.  
Mother Aki nodded her head when she was sad, "Yeah, for a while but unfortunately I can't tell you because I am afraid you will be so"

Hinata siblings show she sad. They won't their mother cry.  
"It's okay, we know the father would come home while we wait!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, I hope the father must have brought gifts such as ancient artifacts," said Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki…Natsumi..." Aki smiled as she cries tears.  
Mother hugged Sibling Hinata, saying that if we can't give up that hope appeared. Mother Aki explains that hope is something that always blesses us all the best for .. Heard the advice of her mom, Natsumi is often given the advice that she should bring the things to finish the job.

Natsumi and her friends fought back Gullen Falcon after they recovered.  
"We'll beat you!!" "I will revenge you for your!" Momoka Ura said.  
Hearing the words Momoka, Lilith was offended. "Shut up!" "You ... take my beloved!" "I'll kill you!"  
"What!" "What did you say?!" "You think I take your beloved?!" "Your boss isn't my type because he wasn't familiar Fuyuki!!" Ura Momoka said.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama said.  
"Calm down, me!" "Is she really duplicate Alisa?" Momoka asked in Ura Momoka.  
"Huh ... she's fucking duplicate but she isn't who I thought Alisa!" Momoka Ura said.  
"But poor Alisa ..." Momoka said sorry.  
Ura Momoka asked, "What do you mean?" You pity her?! "  
"It's not her but that was Alisa with Kogoro and Ruby" "She never moved like a puppet but I think she's lonely ..." Momoka said.  
"Huh ... you defend rival but we want to know what we can do!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"Momoka Ura ..."

"Grrr ... I'll do all this for the master Fuyuki!" Lilith carrying the dead Ryudo. Falcon Gullen robot move forward.  
"That's bad ... she never stops!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and friends determined to face Falcon Gullen to stop Lilith. Are they able to stop Gullen Falcon?

Tororo receive messages from Kururu the sending through the computer. "My ... My ... I've received a message from Sergeant Major Kururu!"  
"Tororo, what did the note say?" Pururu asked.  
"The good news is they will fight back to recover with the giant robots but there's sad news," said Tororo.  
"Great, Senior Tamama and his friends are so strong!" Said Taruru.  
"Hey, what sad news?" Garuru asked.

Tororo telling everyone that Sergeant Keroro was killed in self-sacrifice ... "  
Hearing the news, Pururu and her friends shocked.  
"What!" "Sergeant Keroro is dead?!" "Impossible ...!"Garuru said, not expected.  
"Yeah, he said he sacrificed himself to stop the Falcon Gullen before the planet was destroyed!" Said Tororo.  
"Frog ..." Pururu shock.

Pururu crying tears.  
"Pururu, I'm sorry about your friend ..." Garuru entertaining Pururu.  
Garuru held the honor for the sergeant Keroro with its members.  
"Keroro-kun ..." said Pururu crying.

Lilith uses rockets from all over the robot body through Gullen Falcon Falcon Gullen. Now suddenly drove the rockets to hit Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and her friends avoid but the rockets were still chasing them.  
"They're after us!" Said Giroro.  
Tamama out energy to destroy the rocket. The rocket can be destroyed by Tamama wearing style discus throw to cut the rocket and the rocket exploded and burst firing rockets chasing him in his own way. Angol Moa out efforts to destroy two or three rockets chasing her. With a cane crushing, Moa rockets hit two strongly that two rockets exploded. Koyuki solve rockets using Kunai knife; Momoka's energy Tamama fired toward the two rockets through a small cannon Natsumi worn while wearing a sword to destroy the rockets through the air.

Mr. Yariri felt a new breeze through it. Yariri stopped.  
"What, sir Yariri?" Said Ruby.  
"The wind was ..." Yariri said.  
"Eh?" "Wind?" Ruby asked in surprise.  
"Huh ... Just a regular wind," cried the Viper.  
Yariri said the wind wasn't a normal wind but he knew the wind ..  
"What wind?" Kogoro said.  
Yariri explains, "The wind shows great expectations as the sergeant had said Razaza!"  
"Great hope!?" Kogoro and the others asked.  
"It's time ..." Yariri said.  
"It's time?" "What do you mean, Grandpa?" Said Viper couldn't understand.  
"We must fight to help them ..." said Yariri.  
"Fight?" "I don't understand ..." said Viper confused.

Kogoro felt the words of Mr. Yariri are better things he had heard for the first time. "Well, we'll fight!"  
"My God ... what did you say?!" "You want to fight with a giant robot!" Viper asked.  
"Yes, I do for my best friend, Keroro!" Kogoro said.  
"Big brother ...!" said Ruby hope to her brother.  
Kogoro asked Ruby to call all those who helped as best he could.

Lilith did more to pay a lot of rockets.  
They again stopped the rockets. Rockets can be destroyed one by one.  
"Leave me!" Says Moa.  
"Moa, then you will be targeted again," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but don't have to worry about me!" Moa says.  
Moa ask for strength for her father through her mind. At last her strength to meet lucifer's stick Moa. Moa raised her destruction, calling a meteors fire to come down.

Meteor-sized meteors flame has come down to the bottom. Meteors that collided with a fire rockets that exploded all. No remaining rockets explained.  
"Good, Moa!" Koyuki said.  
They believed it was the last opportunity they had hoped.

"You think you can beat me?" "Watch me!" Lilith pressed the button to remove several hundred rockets again.  
Emerged hundreds of rockets from the entire body of Gullen Falcon. Natsumi and her friends were surprised to see it because they think the rockets are gone.  
"Grr ... bastard never stopped attacking us!" Momoka Ura sorry.  
"If you can't beat her, the earth will be destroyed then our life's over!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi can't let this happen by not giving up  
Her friends argued with Natsumi. They will face hundreds of rockets with tension. Are they able to stop hundreds of rocket attacks? More ...

Natsumi and her friends try desperately to deal with hundreds-hundreds of rockets.  
"Tired dong ..." Tamama said.  
"Don't do that, we shouldn't be careless!" Momoka said.  
"Yes, we can't stop!" Dororo said.  
They tried to prevent the rockets behind them.  
"What should we do?" Said Giroro looked a little fatigued ..  
Natsumi blocking desperately rockets but she was unaware when the rocket is facing Natsumi from behind.  
"Natsumi!!" "Behind you!" Giroro shouted.

Natsumi was surprised when looking back at the sight of the rocket that will be here. Suddenly, a rocket was shot by a golden robot came with troops.  
"That's ..." Giroro said.

Apparently the golden robot controlled Urda.  
"I don't understand myself but we will help you stop ..." Urda said through mikrofan.  
"Leave it to us!" Pair of twins said.  
Rachel also helped with her men in the main ship will shoot through the gun.  
"They ..." Dororo said.  
"Looks like helps is coming!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes!" Natsumi nodded her head.

Lilith was surprised to see it. "Impossible ... traitor, treason!" "Why are you helping them?!"  
"Uh, may I say a traitor but I won't to die here for you to destroy!" Urda said.  
Urda and the others ignore Lilith or Ryudo's orders because Ryudo was dead.  
"Forces, prepare yourselves!" Urda orders.  
"Fine!!" Lun and Lin participate.  
The army was attacked with rockets using their robots. Three rockets came when Natsumi and the others were in the air.  
"Look out there!" Called Dororo.

Suddenly the plane came from the paper's move three rockets that exploded. Apparently Donny was boarded airplanes made of paper.  
"Donny!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hi!" Said Donny.

After that, Kogoro jump to another rocket from the rocket and then jump to the top and then he kicked hard toward one rocket. Kogoro kicked rockets were thrown in the direction the rockets so that they explode. "HAHAHA…!"

Ruby and the others fired guns into a rocket.

Amahiro and troops had come wearing ninja kite flying. There were also Hirogawa and Minami there.  
"Amahiro-san!" "Minami and Hirogawa-san!" Koyuki is waving her arms.  
Amahiro out the fire energy with his troops to fire rockets.

"They ..." Natsumi said.  
"Senior Tamama!" Taruru shouted.  
"Taruru?!" Said Tamama.  
Taruru come up a small rocket shutter with Zoruru.  
"Taruru, you're fine!" Tamama said.  
Taruru and Zoruru want to work together to help defeat Gullen Falcon.  
"Hey, what about Garuru?" Giroro asked.  
Zoruru replied, "Captain Garuru fine but not cured!"  
Giroro was relieved after hearing the news his brother's state.  
"What if the rockets out again?" Tamama asked anxiously.  
"What we should do?" Says Moa tense ..

Giroro suddenly heard mikrofan by Kururu. "Kururu?!"  
"Kururu, what you have to informations?" Natsumi asked by Kururu heard mikrofan.  
"Khu .. khu ... Gullen Falcon was checked but one look into ..." replied Kururu.  
Natsumi asked, "What one do you find out?"  
"In the body of Falcon Gullen, there is a computer connected to the cockpit she was doing" replied Kururu.  
"Computers?!" Said Natsumi and others.  
"Yeah, I guess she didn't know the computer is in the robot's ..." Kururu explained.

Lilith so pissed off because of the incident. Lilith going out the rockets again. But Lilith suddenly startled at the sound of the unknown. "What's that noise?"  
The voice said that the evil people who intend to use these robots, it will not escape from death.  
"WHO??" "SHOW YOURSELF!" Lilith angry.  
But no one was around Lilith. "Impossible ... no ...?"

Since then, Natsumi was surprised at the sound she had ever heard of again. "The voice .... Gulp!".  
"The voice," said Koyuki.  
"Ah!" "Doesn't sound ...?" Giroro asked.  
Donny also heard the voice he had heard. "Jimmy!"  
"Where did that voice?" Taruru asked.  
"Wait, the sound was coming from the giant robot!" Zoruru said.  
"Is he in there?" Natsumi said.  
Donny explains, "There's no way he's there, he's gone ..."  
"Does not that voice ...?" Natsumi asked.  
"That said, he can't be there ..." Kururu said through mikrofan.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Natsumi said.  
Kururu explains, "The voice actually comes from the laptop is in the body Gullen Falcon ..."  
"What!" "Laptop?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Wait, how did you know that the sound from your laptop?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu replied, "Khu ... Khu ... it is a laptop that I gave my creations to Saburo before the bye!"  
"What!" Giroro asked.  
"Ah!" "If true, he ..." Natsumi said.  
"True, Saburo was change Falcon Gullen who can 't move in any way!" "There can't move but Only Saburo and Fuyuki can do!" Kururu explained in theory.

"Saburo-Senpai to do?!" Natsumi said.  
Giroro asked, "Is that the cause of death boss ...?"  
"Yeah, Saburo set a trap in the Falcon Gullen so that all not get to him ..." replied Kururu.  
"But she was still moving the robot, how can that be?!" Tamama felt didn't understand.  
Kururu replied, "Because women have greater power and terrible in her body because there Kero ball!"  
"If she's angry all the time, she will blow away with this planet!" Giroro said.  
"We can't let her!" Ura Momoka angry.  
"Khu ... khu ... there is one way I can do!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
"Really, Kururu?" Said Natsumi.  
"It was he who gave me the right choice to me!" Replied Kururu was busy doing computer negotiations for this last chance.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Giroro asked.  
"He said he gave him the right choice" Dororo said.  
"The right choice?" "What does that mean?" Tamama asked in surprise.  
Momoka replied, "I don't know ..."  
"I think we believe him, he'll do!" Dororo said.  
Giroro asked, "Well ... he's doing what?"  
"I don't understand what that means ..." Natsumi didn't understand.  
"Hey, watch out!" "Look!" Moa surprise.

Robot Gullen Falcon opened the iron door of the large chest. Inside there are several thousands of rockets. Giroro surprised to see it.  
"He had thousands of rockets!"  
It made Natsumi and others shocked.  
"Damn ... how we should deal with them?" Koyuki said.  
The others stopped near Gullen Falcon because there were dangerous weapons.

"I'll destroy you all like ants!" Lilith said.  
"What are you doing?!" Said Giroro tense.  
"Stop yourself!" Pleaded Dororo.  
"Your boss is dead not because of our own, but he made a mistake!" Said Natsumi.  
"Who said so!" "I don't believe what you said all!!" Lilith said angrily.  
"So you blame us continue!" Momoka Ura said.  
"SHUT UP!!" Lilith said angrily.  
"The anger really excited ..." said Koyuki tense.

Lilith mean pressing a red button to launch the rockets.  
"Death to you all!" Lilith faced sadistic and angry when they pushed the button.  
Natsumi and others feel tense and anxious.  
"Hopefully budha protect us all!" Koyuki said a silent prayer.  
Are they able to fight the rocket that will come from within the body that Gullen Falcon?

Suddenly the atmosphere was more quiet and lonely battle Falcon Gullen around. Not happen even though Natsumi and everyone wonder and feel there is no sign of the Falcon Gullen.  
"It's very quiet ..." Natsumi said.  
"Nothing happened ..." said Giroro.  
"What happened exactly?" Tamama asked surprised.  
"Weird, no sound of the explosion ..." said Koyuki.  
"Then what happened?" Momoka asked surprised.

Since the incident, Lilith was surprised about it. "Impossible ... Didn't come out?!" "Why??" "I punched but didn't come out?"  
Lilith check what is happening through a computer monitor. Then it turned out the monitor can't work because there is something new that was sealed.  
"It is impossible ... not working?!" "How so?!" Lilith said nervousness.  
"Wait ... no ... no-one else is here ...?!"

But no people in Falcon Gullen. Lilith noticed something in the body Gullen Falcon. Lilith examined in the body Gullen Falcon through a computer monitor and found objects that have never been seen through a computer monitor.  
"Uh ... Is that the cause of it like a computer?!" "How so?"

"I don't understand why the rockets could not get out ..." said Giroro nervous.  
Suddenly Giroro and others can be a signal from Kururu.  
"Kururu, what is it?" Natsumi asked.

Kururu strange laugh, saying he had sealed the rocket attacks.  
"Sure enough, apparently you do sealing against the rocket attacks," said Natsumi.  
"Kururu great!" Said Tamama.  
"I understand now why Jimmy lent Kururu's laptop!" "He acted first before they happen ..." said Donny.  
Natsumi asked, "Saburo-Senpai know that after the robot boss Gullen Falcon?"  
"Yes, before the attack on the home Nishizawa, Fuyuki would act together to change the code Saburo's trap" Donny explains.  
"So why Fuyuki comes to my house ..." Momoka realize that reason.  
"Yes, because they have entered into the DNA code Gullen Falcon!" Replied Kururu check Gullen Falcon through the monitor.  
"DNA?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu explained that the robot can order is a person through DNA.  
"So ..." Natsumi thought.  
DNA of people who can stop the robot is Gullen Falcon was Fuyuki or Saburo.

"We haven't time to stop!" Giroro said.  
"Yeah, right!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Leave it to me" Kururu out another key and then pressing one button.  
Suddenly robots Keroro's members rose and recuperate.  
"Well ... they could recover themselves!" Dororo blank.  
Kururu has made the remote device's functioning since the beginning.  
Giroro and the others ride up robots up as usual.

Natsumi and her friends go against the back Gullen Falcon uncontrollable because it is sealed Kururu. Giroro foot shot into the Falcon Gullen; Dororo cut some parts of the giant robot's hand; and Tamama out Impact to attack the body Falcon Gullen so he encouraged. Lilith almost collapsed due driven by the impact Tamama. Lilith tried to move the robot but can't because it was sealed.  
"Why not move?!" Lilith asked nervously.

Koyuki getting ready to make moves that.  
"Mukuro ..." thought Koyuki.  
Koyuki in remember Mukuro is a good friend who will not be forgotten. "Mukuro, I'm glad I choose a good friend like you but you made me learn the friendship of others ..."  
Koyuki started out style ice cubes to freeze the left hand Gullen Falcon. Falcon Gullen's left hand was frozen now. Lilith was surprised to see the left hand robot frozen.

Momoka replace Tamama's jealousy forces and put into the hand cannon. Momoka so think people she liked, her parents and Paul, including Fuyuki. "Fuyuki ... I'm really a coward, maybe you hate me ... but I really, really wrong!" "I want to express my love for you, Fuyuki!" "I love you so much!" "But ..." .

Momoka has become very tough and serious. "I'll do for you, my parents and the people I care!"  
Momoka asked her to give strength to her. Momoka change so Ura Momoka a powerful force.  
"Well, we are ready!" Momoka Ura raised his hand to shoot cannon towards the left hand Gullen Falcon.  
When fired, Momoka think that she needs help Fuyuki to give her strength. Falcon Gullen left hand that can hit a shot to force the power of Momoka that comes smoke from the robot hand Gullen Falcon.

Natsumi floating as it approached a robot Gullen Falcon stand. Natsumi is raised laser sword to prepare herself. Natsumi think about the people who loved like Saburo-Senpai, mother and brother, Fuyuki. Natsumi remember once she was a child often hear advice from her mother Aki that hope will come if you can't give up.

"I can't give up ... I want to hear on the radio!"

Natsumi was thinking of one person who noticed Keroro. Natsumi feels guilty because she accused him of Frog doing bad things but Natsumi don't understand why Fuyuki friends with Keroro. "Fuyuki ... excuse me!"  
Natsumi actually very shocked because Keroro willing to sacrifice themselves so that blessing Natsumi and her friends survived.  
"I'm sorry, stupid frog ... I mean Sergeant Keroro!" Natsumi said directly.  
Now Natsumi went over Gullen Falcon's head to attack him. Natsumi break a horn in head of Gullen Falcon using laser sword.

At the sound, Lilith was surprised when she tried to turn the robot Gullen Falcon. "What the hell!!"

Moa jumped into the sky, holding a cane crushing. Moa leaped toward the left shoulder so that the left hand Gullen Falcon. Moa prepared to break the left shoulder Gullen Falcon.  
"GO!" Moa trying hard when hitting Gullen Falcon's left shoulder.  
Finally Moa can break the left shoulder so that Gullen Falcon's left hand.  
"It worked, his hands are broken!!" everyone said.  
"We can do it!" Koyuki said.

"NO!" Lilith said nervously.  
Suddenly came the smoke from the engine with an electric chips make Lilith avoid.  
Lilith red-eyed with a scary face.  
"Grrr ... no way I could beat them!!"

Haru and Talolo down to the mainland and went close in the battle Gullen Falcon. Haru saw Natsumi and the other was floating upwards.  
"They were floating on top!" Talolo show up.  
Haru led Natsumi and her friends face Gullen Falcon bravely.

"We need to go there?" Talolo asked.  
Haru replied, "Yes, there I want to say to them ..." "For a little, I remember a little ... who doesn't know is clearly"  
Haru asked Talolo about how went to Natsumi and her friends in the air.  
"Leave it to me!" Said Talolo patted his chest with his right hand.

Dororo so nervous at all.  
"Eh?" "What's wrong?" Koyuki said.  
"It was strange ..." said Dororo.  
"What's so funny?"Koyuki said.  
"I didn't feel anything like Fuyuki's aura ...!"Dororo said.  
"Why Fuyuki's aura?" Said Koyuki.  
"I was just feeling Fuyuki aura around us ..." said Dororo.  
"If you can't feel the aura Fuyuki, means ..." said Koyuki.  
Dororo said, "No way, false Fuyuki dead but no aura around us!"  
"Huh!" "Where Fuyuki's aura?" Koyuki said.  
Dororo said he did not know by shaking his head.

"Hey, we managed to do!!" Tamama shouted.  
The others heard the news, they became excited and cheered.  
"Hooray ... we do!" Kogoro pleased.  
Taruru cheered with the others. Ruby was moved when the tears away.  
"Now they can ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
In addition to Mr. Yariri, Alisa was silent as she lay like a doll.  
"Fu ... yu ... ki ...." Alisa said talk weakly.

Pururu and Garuru come here on the place where Ruby and Yariri are.  
Garuru led his brother and his friends fight with a robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Giroro ... I know you can do ..." Garuru said smiling.

Lilith sighed when her face grim. "How so?"  
Then Lilith see Ryudo's face of the dead with sadness. "Mr. Fuyuki, excuse me!"  
Lilith Ryudo hugged and cried. Lilith is thinking about the past that she enjoyed with Mr. Fuyuki.

"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith remember her past with Mr. Fuyuki. Lilith to ran away Ryudo.  
"What is to be done, for my lord I have to do this!"  
Lilith decided to spend her last chance. Lilith took a greater strength so that the power of Lilith in the entire body to absorb Gullen Falcon. Suddenly Gullen Falcon began opening his eyes red until the red light comes from all over the body Gullen Falcon.

Natsumi and friends surprised when the red light out of the lines in Gullen Falcon's whole body.  
"What the hell!?" Giroro surprised.  
"What happened?" Tamama asked.  
Dororo was surprised to feel the aura of a very high killer. "Disaster ...!"" She has a greater power and horrible ... "  
"Isn't that the computer system was sealed Kururu but this robot can live!" Said Giroro.  
"Kururu, what happened?" Natsumi asked, speaking through mikrofan.  
Kururu trying to make a computer system to stop the Falcon Gullen but couldn't stop it.  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"Because there is strength in the woman's body is very large ..." Kururu replied when examining data on the entire Falcon Gullen.  
"It could be that ..." said Natsumi tense.  
Kururu says, Kero ball can cause Lilith anger make Gullen Falcon into the red until the planet will be destroyed  
Natsumi and friends surprised.  
"He's going to blow away with this planet!" Giroro asked.  
"What do we do?" Tamama asked nervously.  
"We have to point to stop it before it happened!" Said Natsumi.  
"That's true, we must fight it before it happened!" Giroro said.  
Moa point to something. "Wait, look!"

Gullen Falcon took power enormous energy and makes the whole ground shook and cracked.Create an earthquake occurs and the other residents were shocked and panicked. Trees fell and the mountains were destroyed and the animals panic and fled in terror.

"What happened?" Yariri asked frantically.  
"Maybe he is doing again ....?" asked Garuru nervous.  
"Dororo ... Giroro ... would they alright?" Pururu asked herself while praying.  
"Better to retreat before they happen!" Kogoro said.  
"Right Kogoro-san said, we must retreat!" Hirogawa said.  
Others have retreated to stay away from Falcon Gullen to avoid something that happened.

"They're back this time ..." said Tamama.  
"That is the right thing ..." said Giroro.  
"I won't anyone to be a victim of the suffering of war ..." Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.  
Her friends also Natsumi's opinion.

Natsumi and her friends go against Gullen Falcon to stop Lilith. But they were blocked by the balance issued protective body Lilith's power. Natsumi and her friends tried to reach the body through Gullen Falcon's balance their protectors but Lilith is thrown when the power balance protecter made electrically charged. Gullen Falcon is surrounded electric light blue.

"Damn ... we can't enter into the body of the giant robot!" Giroro said.  
"Hey, what do we do?" Tamama asked irritably.  
"She's mad, be serious!" Said Dororo tense.  
In front of Natsumi's eyes, the environment breaking apart and a mess. Natsumi thought about injustice in the future is too much. "No fair!" "How so?"

Momoka was thinking all about Alisa.  
"What's wrong, me?" Said Ura Momoka in Momoka.  
"She wasn't possible as I've ever seen Alisa" Momoka said.  
"Why?" Momoka Ura said.  
"Remember three years ago I had talked with Alisa right?" Momoka asked.  
"Huh, she doesn't show emotion!" "She's very close to the Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka Ura said.  
"Well, actually she wasn't evil but she's good ...!"" I asked, Alisa said that "Momoka said, smiling.  
"Eh?" "What does that mean?" Momoka Ura said.  
"She didn't understand about the meaning of love or a friend or rival, but she said she was pleased at the Fuyuki-kun but .... she's willing to sacrifice for someone who likes ..." Momoka said.  
Ura Momoka has noticed Momoka still defending her rival ..  
"She can't be angry ..." "I think now I can believe in Alisa-chan" Momoka said.

Momoka pray to ask for help to someone who can help stop the problem. "Please, how can stop her?" "Isn't she copies you, Alisa?" "But I really need your help, Alisa!" "Alisa, you really can't understand the meaning of friends but you have a friend like Fuyuki -kun! "" Not only Fuyuki, but we are also your friend! "" Please we really need you, Alisa-chan! "

Light comes from all over the body lying Alisa. Pururu and others surprised to see it.  
"Huh ... what happened to him?" Garuru asked.  
"Alisa-san!" Ruby said.  
Alisa said Fuyuki's name first then say the name of 'friend' in person.

Suddenly comes the name of Fuyuki and a friend who owned a computer screen by Kururu and Tororo. Tororo and Kururu was surprised to see it.  
"What!" "Why?" Asked Tororo.  
There are many names in all of the computers belonged to Tororo.  
"Impossible ...No way!" "What happened?" Asked Tororo panic.  
Tororo didn't realize there was something that slipped into the computer. It's a black shadow that can't be clear. Who was the black shadow?

Kururu was surprised to see things happening on their computer. There Fuyuki and friends names on all computers owned by Kururu.  
"Why here?"  
"What's wrong, Kururu?" Asked Giroro through mikrofan tool.  
"Khu ... Khu ... there is a strange thing happened I have never seen ..." "My Computer there is a lot of names' Fuyuki 'and' friend'..." Kururu replied.  
"What do you mean?!" Giroro asked.

Kururu heard a voice from the computer.  
Kururu see one computer at his side. "What's that?"  
There is a figure that appears on the computer screen one but a few minutes he was gone.  
"What's that?" Kururu asked confused.

In this critical atmosphere, Natsumi and others dealing with Falcon Gullen brutal act and threatens to destroy the planet.  
"What do we do?" Said Koyuki.  
"We can't attack because the robot has a protector ..." Giroro said.  
"How?" Tamama asked nervously.  
"Do we have hope?" Momoka asked.  
"Looks like we have no hope ..." Dororo said.  
"Uncle ..." Moa thought was her quiet.

Suddenly Gullen Falcon stopped moving and stood still. Natsumi and her friends surprised by this.  
"He paused ..." said Tamama.  
"Why?" Momoka asked.  
"Strange, beam energy down ..." said Dororo surprised.  
"What happened?" Natsumi asked nervously.

Moa immediately saw something that emerged from the shadow of Gullen Falcon. "Hey, look!"  
"Eh?" "What?" Said Natsumi.  
Something that is in the shadow of the falcon Gullen is a figure that doesn't form and not clear.  
"What's that?" Giroro asked.

The image was flowing through Gullen Falcon. Giroro surprised when immediately see the mysterious shadow flow throughout the body Gullen Falcon, there suddenly appeared from one eye in the shadow it makes Giroro be surprised.  
"That ..." said Giroro.  
It turned out that the image is Nebula, the father of Alisa remaining.  
"Is Nebula?" Giroro still had no idea.  
Nebula smiled and greeted Giroro and friends. "Long time no see ..."  
"How can you be so ...?" asks Dororo.  
Nebula says he was animated by feelings of Alisa thanks to Natsumi and friends. Therefore, Nebula intended to show something at Natsumi and friends.  
Shadow Nebula in the whole body has issued Gullen Falcon makes Natsumi and friends shut their eyes because the light.

Computer system to function and less mess.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" "What happened?" Asked Lilith to turn on the computer.  
Lilith wondered why the computer system was a mess.  
Lilith suddenly found herself feeling of urgency. Lilith so nervous when she felt herself.  
"Why?" Lilith asked nervously while examining her body.

Natsumi opened her eyes to see what happens. Natsumi and her friends were in the mist-purple.  
"Ah!" "Where is this?" Natsumi asked surprised.  
Natsumi find her friends in a safe condition.  
"My friends, you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine!" "But where are we?" Koyuki said.  
Giroro hear someone's voice. "There's someone in there!"  
A figure emerged that the girl had wings in her hair . Apparently, the image is a ghost woman Alisa.

"Ah!" "Alisa-chan!" "Is that you?" Said Natsumi.  
"Impossible ... she ..." said Koyuki.  
"Isn't he on display?!" Giroro asked.  
"What's she doing now?" Tamama asked.  
Alisa show herself in front of Natsumi and friends. "Friends ..."  
Natsumi is now only heard the words that first Alisa. "Alisa, you called us first friend!"  
Alisa nodded her head.  
"It's obvious she's not our enemy ..." Koyuki now trust.  
"Alisa ..." Momoka said.  
"Momoka Nishizawa ..." said Alisa.  
"Yes?" Momoka asked.  
Alisa smiled the first time when she want to thank for Momoka mean calling her. Momoka so dreamy first saw Alisa smile that she had never seen.  
"I've never seen her smile ..." "She just smiled at Fuyuki without us knowing ..." Natsumi said.  
"My friends and daddy ... I'll stop ..." Alisa suddenly disappeared.  
"Ah!" "Wait ...!!" Natsumi cried.  
Suddenly now Natsumi and friends back in the location where they are.  
"We're right again!" Tamama said.  
"Alisa ..." Momoka said.

At sea, great white shark came with a collection of marine insects that look like shrimp. There are mysterious mermaid named Nontlama girl was sitting frozen on the rocks, leading the event.  
"Fuyuki ..." said the girl Nontlama in the heart.  
She felt the aura of a bertelepathy with Alisa. Nontalama is praying to give hope to others so they will have a blessed hope.

Lilith lose patience and rage as she tried to turn on the computer system. Lilith took out an aura of evil and a murderer to power up again.  
"Grr ... not finished!!" "I'll destroy the planet to hell!"  
Lilith yelled anger, she suddenly felt herself again as if to stop.  
"Huah ...!!"" Why is this my body! "Lilith said as she fell from her chair.

Suddenly protective Falcon Gullen became weak.  
"Protectors become weak?!" Giroro said.  
"What happened?" Dororo asked.  
"Hey, Kururu!" "What happened?" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... I've turned on the computer system!" Kururu was checking the computer system.  
Kururu has seen Lilith in a state on the monitor. Kururu was surprised when he saw Lilith acting strangely. "It was a little moved as if to stop ..."  
"What?" "It was a little moved as if to stop?!" "What do you mean?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi remember Alisa never said that she would stop. "Wait, she ...!"  
Natsumi heard voices in the heart, so she was surprised. "Who's that?"  
"It's me ..." said the voice in Alisa's heart is through telepathy.  
"Alisa?!" "Is that you?!" "You stop it?" Natsumi asked through telepathy.  
"Yeah, I have one request ..." said Alisa.  
"Demand?" "What request?" Natsumi asked.

Alisa asked Natsumi to destroy the protective will be weak.  
Natsumi asked, "Uh ... we destroy the robot's belly!?"  
"Yeah ... for help at Angol Moa!" Said Alisa in the heart through telepathy.  
"I?!" Moa show herself.  
"What you can hit the robot's belly with enough strength," said Natsumi.  
"Maybe so, but I'll try!" Moa excited and very eager to believe.

Moa is hovering over the sky in front of Gullen falcon. Moa lucifer club prepares to break through the protective barrier.  
"Father, give me strength!" "Help for Uncle Keroro ...!"  
Now Moa will start up and then slammed her stick protector destroyer.  
"All for Uncle Frog!!" Moa slammed her stick on protectors.  
Finally, it can pelindungi stick diteroboskan by Moa's so destructive that blows through the body Gullen Falcon. It makes Lilith collapsed and lay on the floor.

Lilith tried to crawl to approach Ryudo's bodies lying on the floor.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..."  
Finally Ryudo Lilith approached Ryudo to holding his hand.  
"Forgive me, my lord!" "I failed ... but I just realized that I really love you and will not split up!" Said Lilith cried pensive.

Lilith smiled as she looked at the face of the dead Ryudo while to holding hand Ryudo.  
Lilith suddenly felt herself once again to stop.  
"Ah ..." "Why?" Lilith said.

Suddenly, in front of Lilith, the image emerges that Alisa has black wings in her hair named Nebula, her father.  
"Who are you?" Asked Lilith crawl.  
Alisa admitted he was a duplicate of Lilith. So Lilith did not believe met with a duplicate."There's no way you is my duplicate!"

"I think you're no longer needed because of anger" shadow Alisa said.  
"What do you mean?" "What about me?" Lilith asked.  
Alisa intended to stop Lilith to not do anymore.  
Shadow Alisa intended entry into the body of Lilith.  
"NO!" "NO!" Lilith felt pain when entered by the shadow Alisa.  
"You love Fuyuki but This is not Fuyuki you love this one ..." Nebula informed on Lilith.  
Finally Lilith wasn't moving again and stop after Alisa and Nebula image was gone. Lilith lay beside the dead Ryudo.

Alisa on display is surrounded by light. "Finally ..."  
Suddenly the light was gone, Alisa became a figure who had no longer talk like a doll in the dark.  
"Alisa?!" Ruby asked.  
"She didn't speak a single word, it means ..." said Pururu.  
"Looks like she's gone ..." sighed Yariri.  
"No?" "What do you mean?" Pururu asked.  
"If this guy was not moving anymore, that he had stopped ..." Yariri said.  
"Yes, it looks like they've done it!" Garuru is leading event.  
"Yes, but I haven't finished because the power of the robot can't stop" Yariri said.

After successfully through pelindungi Moa, Moa signaled to his friends. "Pelindunginya no longer exists, we can go in there!" "You could say, we've succeeded?"  
"Good, Moa!" "Let's go!" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi and her friends enter into Gullen Falcon to stop threatening to destroy the planet.

Haru and Talolo riding up KRR-SP is a small motor that can fly to the sky.  
"That incident ..." Talolo driving the bike.  
"Look at their entry into the giant robot!" Haru said.  
Haru asked Talolo to go into a giant robot to catch up with Natsumi and friends. They go into a giant robot to catch up with Natsumi and friends.

Natsumi and her friends had entered into the Falcon Gullen.  
"We can enter into this!" Koyuki said.  
"We do not have time to stop Gullen Falcon before it happens this planet!" Giroro said.  
"Right!" Natsumi nodded her head.

Suddenly Kururu comes with wearing a propeller from the ear.  
"Kururu!" Natsumi said.  
"Khu ... special ... I've reported on Garuru Platoon that things don't be afraid anymore!" Cried Kururu.  
"Kururu, you've done the best thing!" Giroro is praise.

A moment Natsumi and her friends went to the cockpit, Momoka stopped because it felt a premonition.  
"What's wrong, Momoka?" Momoka Ura said.  
"I think I heard that voice ..." Momoka said ..  
"Thank you ... bye!" Said something to herself.  
"Alisa?!" "You ..." Momoka said.  
Momoka isn't at all heard it.  
Momoka realized that Alisa has done the best for the last time.  
"Alisa ..." Momoka said.  
"Momochi, come on!" Said Tamama shouted.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Momoka said.

Giroro break the cockpit door so the doors off. In there, there was Lilith who did not move again with the dead Ryudo.  
"Unfortunately, they're not dead anymore ..." Giroro check on these people.  
"This woman has no life?" Koyuki said.  
"Alisa willing to sacrifice himself to stop duplicate herself ..." Momoka said.  
"Huh ... Alisa do!?" "I understand her feelings ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, she saved us all!" Dororo said.  
"Alisa ..." Natsumi said.  
"Hey!" Kururu is calling everyone.

"What?" Natsumi said.

Kururu wasn't able to do anything because it is useless.  
"What did you say?" Giroro asked.  
"This computer system is very chaotic and can't function well ..." Kururu replied.  
"It's impossible ... you think you can stop this machine?!" Giroro hold Kururu with sway.  
"Please don't fight like this!" Natsumi break up the fight.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I'll tell you one thing!" "I can do all the computer systems but these systems ..." Kururu said.  
"Why is the system?" Tamama asked when examining the machine.  
"It could be ... cause of power that affect women such as the robot is envious and angry?" Moa asked curiously.  
"Khu ... statements appropriate, Moa!" Kururu said.  
"That means we can't stop!" Momoka asked.  
"How?" Natsumi asked.  
Kururu explains, "We can't do anything but Fuyuki Saburo or can stop this!"  
"Damn ...!"" We'll finish it in vain! "Natsumi hitting machine with a sense of regret.  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

"If the robot was crying in the real heart ..." Haru just appeared in front of Natsumi and friends.  
"Haru!" "How did you get here?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"What are you doing here?" Said Natsumi.  
"This robot doesn't intend to make all the crushed and hurt even though he was going to cry ..." "According to my father, this robot is aimed to protect and save everyone on the planet but all the wicked to take this ..." Haru said.  
"What do you mean, Haru?" Giroro asked.  
"I should have my memory back, I can explain to you but unfortunately too late ..." "But my memory's finally back ..." Haru said.  
"Who exactly are you?" Natsumi asked curiously.

Suddenly a light came out around Haru. It made Natsumi and friends surprised.

Under Haru standing, translucent circle upstairs around Haru. In the projector, there was one father and one mother of Haru to show his parents the truth. The branching bespectacled father's office and stature Housewives fat; and mustachioed father and mother sexy; and fat father and mother was thin, and the last stop ... ather was Fuyuki Hinata a teenager and his mother was a girl with glasses and braids two.

It made Natsumi and her friends were shocked.  
"Impossible ... Haru is ...!"Giroro said  
"No way ...!" Natsumi surprised.  
"Impossible ... Haru is the son of Fuyuki-kun!?" Momoka asked nervousness.  
They were really big surprise for the Haru because Haru is Fuyuki's biological son this in the future.

In an unknown place and the weather is yellowish red in the desert, a lot of debris strewn over the ground. Suddenly Keroro woke up from the rubble.  
"Where am I?!" Keroro Afro-like curls after the explosion.  
Keroro surprised when he saw the place was surrounded with a clear mind.  
"Gosh ... if I was in hell!"  
Keroro ran panic around the circle.  
"Please ... who here?!" Keroro yelled.  
Keroro ran for help in the desert and exhausted because of travel distance.  
"I'm thirsty!" Keroro-faced, emaciated.  
Frog suddenly fainted.  
Is he really in hell? Does he hunger and thirst?

Come traveler find Keroro lying in the desert. Travelers see Keroro's face he had seen and smiled. He brought Keroro somewhere. Who's travelers? More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	26. Chapter 26

Story 26:We Meet again!

At the time of the day, Keroro now regained consciousness as he opened his eyes. Frog was in the tent.  
"Where is this?" Keroro said when he saw surrounded after waking up.  
Keroro found a tray of soup and a glass of warm water. Keroro in a hurry to drink and eat the soup until the end.  
"I've had enough ...!"" I have to thank someone, but where is he! "

Suddenly someone wearing a head covering robes from outside the tent.  
Frog suddenly surprised. "Ah!" "Who are you?" "Isn't you help me?"  
"Sergeant, you're better!" "Thank God!" Said a man cloaked.  
"Thank you for helping me ...!" Keroro scratched his head.  
Frog is now realized that something strange with him. "Jeez ... where you know I am a sergeant?!"  
Keroro someone asked about people who actually robed.

"Really you forget it?" "Do you remember this?" Asked a robe that showed a white mini skulls are made of glass that has a single horn.  
"Why, that Skull gundam that I gave to Mr. Fuyuki ...!"Keroro exclaimed.  
Until Frog realized and thought it was an actual robe.  
Keroro shows the direction of the robe that. "It could be you ..."  
"Yeah, it's me!" Someone who let go of the robe covering his head, was Adult Fuyuki.

In critical situations, a giant robot that continuously flows into the ground makes the world worse critical. In Falcon Gullen, Natsumi and her friends find an explanation that Haru is the biological son of Fuyuki Hinata. Suddenly comes the projector that shows the whole universe.

"Jeez ... what is this?!" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"That's the universe!" "Why is this?" Giroro.  
"Look at our planet!" Tamama shows the planet Keron from the projector.  
"That planet viper, Caracus planet and other planets as well ..." said Giroro.  
"Well ... that?" Says Moa indicates that the planet is not far in the unknown planet from merkerius.

Earth is the planet behind the unknown and dark.  
"What is this?" Said Koyuki.  
"I've never seen like this!" Momoka surprised.  
"Why is the distant planet from the planet Earth?" Natsumi asked.  
"That planet called Pokopen!" Haru explained.  
"What!" "That planet Pokopen?!" Giroro asked surprised.  
Haru replied,"Yes, that's the truth!"  
Kururu said,"I understand one another is another world near the planet Earth and parallel planet ..."  
"Another World?" Dororo asked.

Projector suddenly went dead after the show the big screen. "Welcome to the Falcon Gullen, Haru Hinata!" "Everything has been accepted!"  
"Huh ... what does that mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"No need to worry, he's stopped!" "It's been done ..." Haru said.  
"Haru ... you really Fuyuki's son ...?" Natsumi asked surprised.  
"Yeah, well my memory back now!" "My father was much told me all about auntie Natsumi and others including Big Sis Natsumi!" "Natsumi Hinata is the father's big sister and my aunt ..." Haru said smiling.  
"Haru ... turns out you really Fuyuki's son!" Natsumi touched.  
"It turned out that my calculations are wrong!" Dororo said.  
"Apparently, the perceived aura of Fuyuki not the boss organization but the boy who has a derivative of Fuyuki!" Koyuki said.  
"Yes, I did not realize he had an aura like that!" Dororo smiling.

Suddenly the light was gone, Haru was tired and wobbling. Haru almost fell when Natsumi held Haru. "You okay, Haru?"  
"Yeah, just a little ..." Haru said.

Momoka really did not expect Haru was the son of a biological Fuyuki Hinata. "Haru was the son of Fuyuki-kun!"  
"Why do we not realize he?!" Momoka Ura asked confused.  
"Well, I think I've seen Fuyuki's wife ..." Moa feel familiar.  
"Yes, I think I've seen where ..." Natsumi was familiar with the bespectacled girl who paired with Fuyuki.  
Momoka said, "That **Chiruyo Tsukigami**, journalists and members of our class friends!"  
"Ah!" "I remember her around the house as he liked to write a memo!" Natsumi now remember.  
"I wonder why Fukki marry the girl reporter ...?"Tamama asked curiously.  
Giroro said, "I don't think Haru was a biological son of Fuyuki though we aren't at all aware!"

Momoka remember her past that she ever spoke with Chiruyo, her rival. Three years ago, Chiruyo talk with Momoka about courage and love.

"Why don't you express your love for Fuyuki-kun?" Chiruyo asked.  
"Eh?" "Somebody ...!" Momoka hesitated.  
Chiruyo asked, "You can't say it?"  
"No, but somebody ... I'm really stupid reason I can't claim him because I could not dare ..." Momoka said hesitantly and nervousness.  
"I understand ... I'm also the same!" Chiruyo said.  
"EH?" "You can't declare him?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, I'm really shy!" the red-faced Chiruyo said.  
Momoka attention on Chiruyo because they have the same nature but different from the Ura Momoka. "Chiruyo ..."

Chiruyo want to ask to determine the decision.  
"What decision?" Momoka asked.  
"If you can express your love for Fuyuki, I would rather tough and support" Chiruyo said.  
"Huh ...!?" Momoka surprised to hear the decision Chiruyo said.  
'Yes, but if you can't declare your love for Fuyuki, let me be declared love him with my own! "Said Chiruyo.  
Hearing the word Chiruyo, Momoka finally accept the decision Chiruyo with a smile on her face."I'm as you" "We both love the competition that Fuyuki-kun!"  
"Yeah ... I'm not going to lose!" Chiruyo nodded her head.

Momoka mind back to the talks Momoka and Chiruyo. Momoka aware that the decision Chiruyo said.  
"It seems right ..." "I think I lost ..." Momoka smiled and quietly.  
"Huh ... you lose!" "Loser," said Ura Momoka.  
"May I called a loser but my spirit can not invincible than Tsukigami-kun ..." Momoka think clearly.  
"What do you mean?" Momoka Ura asked surprised.  
"All thanks to Haru!" "He's a great encouragement even though he was the son of Fuyuki-kun!" "The first time I've seen a figure Fuyuki merry-faced, so I feel happy!" "Now I realize myself that I was not alone because I have many friends here! "Momoka smiled as she explained.  
"Momoka ..." Momoka Ura said.

Black clouds suddenly disappear, the sun emerged. After that, a collection Kiruru tail disappeared. The earthquake has stopped until the ground again as before. The flowers that bloom in the shining land. Garuru dumbfounded when he saw the incident situation. Pururu admire the flowers are blooming. Pururu drew a flower and smell the scent of flowers.  
"It smells fine ..." said Pururu.  
"What ...?" asked Ruby.  
"Yes, they have the problem!" Yariri said.  
"Yes, apparently they have the task can be solved!" Said Garuru.

Meeting again by chance between Fuyuki Hinata and Keroro with the tent.  
"You really Fuyuki-dono ...?"Keroro asked blankly.  
Keroro pinching her cheeks to make sure not a dream. Keroro bow apologize many times.  
"Hey, you don't need to do this ...!" said Fuyuki (original).  
"Remember we are looking at the stars of our time together?"  
"Oh yes, I remember Fuyuki-dono telling truth in sagitaurus star!" Said Frog.  
Keroro realize that words correctly by Fuyuki and Fuyuki know it is genuine. Keroro crying tears as he gazed at Fuyuki.  
"Apparently you really master Fuyuki I know!" "Thank God!" Said Keroro leaped toward Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki embraced Keroro by tightly as her face crying. "Mr. Fuyuki!" "We are looking for you!" "Where have you!!" "We are concerned at the Fuyuki lord!"  
"Sergeant ..." "Forgive me yes!" Fuyuki hugging Keroro.  
Keroro said, "Mr. Fuyuki's really different from adult Fuyuki I know!"  
"Haha ... you really don't change!" Fuyuki said, laughing.  
Keroro laughs.

Keroro told Fuyuki about the events and experiences of the future.  
"Huh ... you from the past?!" Said Fuyuki (adults 34 years).  
Keroro telling truth to Fuyuki. "Yeah, we aim to save you but we take the adventure in vain!"  
"So, why then Onee-chan disappeared!" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, Miss Natsumi was chosen as a selected participant," "Not just Miss Natsumi, There Momoka-dono and Koyuki-dono too!" Frog said.  
"Really!" Fuyuki said.  
"Oh yes, do you know about Alisa?" Keroro said.  
"Oh, Alisa yes!" "I remember she sacrificing herself in battle at that time but she was dead after the battle!" Fuyuki said when drinking.  
Keroro wasn't able to tell Fuyuki for fear of hurting his feelings. But Frog stated that they met with Alisa. Fuyuki so nervous when heard the words Keroro about Alisa.

"Really?!" "You meet with Alisa!" Fuyuki in hurry asked Frog.  
Keroro was not told the truth about Alisa. Keroro doubt as hard to explain to Fuyuki.  
Keroro down to ask for forgiveness. "Sorry, I can't say anymore!"  
"I understand, sergeant!" "I'm grateful but unfortunately I could not see her" Fuyuki smiled.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...!"" Oh yes, this is where? "Frog said.  
"Really you don't know?" Fuyuki said.  
"What do you mean, sir Fuyuki?" Keroro said.  
"This is the planet you want to Pekopon come" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... This Pekopon?!" Said Frog surprised.  
Fuyuki said this planet isn't a real planet.

Suddenly a booming voice from a distance tent where Fuyuki and Keroro stay.  
"Jeez ... what's that?!" Asked Keroro panic hearing at the sound.  
"Damn ... they are!" Fuyuki said, surprised.  
"They?" "Who are they?" Asked Frog confused.  
"Come on, let's check in there!" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... what do you mean sir?" Asked Keroro not agree.  
"I'll see for yourself!" Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki and Keroro escape to a safe place before they happen. Until Fuyuki and Keroro hiding behind a big rock and peered what happened.

Came the flying robots and tanks across the desert.  
"Jeez ... what's that?!" Said Keroro surprised.  
"They're really your enemies ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Uh ... they are our real enemy!" Asked Frog surprised when turned to the left and right.  
Fuyuki asked, "What Le Red bluz told you?"  
Keroro remember once Le Red Bluz told him that the planet is a planet hell Pokopen and hostility to all other planets.  
"Maybe this Pokopen's real planet ...?!"  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head.

Suddenly came the tank space and outer space robots to fight the enemies.  
"What's that?" Keroro asked.  
"That robot Keron ..." Fuyuki said.  
"What!" "Keronian here too!?" Said Frog.  
"Yes, the rest of the tricked Keronian here" Fuyuki said.  
Keroro now understand the reason why they were wrong to attack the planet Earth planet think Pekopon

"Oh yes, I hear you're being set up here because it is considered a bully by real enemy!" Said Keroro.  
"That's right, not just me, there are also Saburo-Senpai and Jirara here!" Fuyuki said.  
"Oh, right!" "Eh?" Keroro said there was a strange feeling.

"Wait, don't you say there Jirara?!"Keroro said surprised.  
"Yeah, your senior accidentally fell down here about four-five years ago!" Fuyuki said.  
Keroro did not think the senior was involved. "Where is Mr. Saburo and senior Jiroro?"  
"Oh, Saburo-san was in town to help the people who were injured or outer space invaders!" "Jiroro also there, he helped, too!" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... in the city from outer space invaders hurt?!" Said Keroro.  
"Yes, I don't care I really don;t believe why people Pokopen battle each other until the aliens were involved" "Some people Pokopen good or bad in here!" "But many people here are evil and Pokopen mean that enslaves its own citizens! "Fuyuki told about it Pokopen explanation.  
"Oh ..." said Keroro did not believe.

The tank fired into Keronian robot and flew stabbed into Keronian's robot chest so that exploded keronian robots. Robot Keronian fell collapsed on the sand.  
Robots fly crashed Keronian's tank through the tank and thus explode. Tanks and flying robots have gone over the war.

Keroro so shocked when saw it. "Why lose ...?"  
Keroro knees and clasped the sand with his hands.  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki said.  
Frog saw there was something in the rubble flying robots.  
"Why?" "Look!" Keroro went to check something in the ruins of the flying robot with Fuyuki.  
They found that orange Keron unconscious and badly wounded in the rubble flying robots.  
"Hey, you okay?" Fuyuki said.  
Keron orange realized then saw Keroro with Fuyuki. "Hey, what are you doing?!"  
Orange Keron took out his pistol and pointed his gun at the startled Fuyuki. "Hey, you!" "Stay away from him"  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" Keroro asked to stop Keron orange but Keroro actually shaking.  
"Why are you defending enemy Pokopen?!" Said Orange's Keron.  
Keroro trying to keep shaking while claiming for Fuyuki is a good friend but he's not real enemies  
"Eh?" "Speak what you are!" "What do you mean?" Said Orange Keron hold up the gun.  
"He's not the Pokopen but native people of earth in other planets similar to those Pokopen!" Keroro said.  
"The real world?" "He's from another planet?!," said Keron orange.  
Keroro nodded his head, pointing upward. "Yes, he was also being set up in here!"  
Keron Orange felt Keroro words deserve true, finally received help from Fuyuki and Keroro.

At night, Fuyuki care orange Keron for war wounded. Fuyuki gave orange Keron compress to reduce minor injuries.  
"He's resting, he would sleep!"  
Keron orange was asleep in the tent of Fuyuki.  
"How is he?" Keroro asked.  
"He's just a little hurt ..." Fuyuki said.  
"So!" "Why can't win?" Keroro said anxiously.  
"Because here the rest of the nation Keronians was framed by Parallel world exchange ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Exchange of parallel world!" Keroro said.  
Fuyuki explains, "There's a set way alien to change this world to redeem our world is a miracle!"  
"I understand now ... so we came to the planet you think the planet but we are not enemies at all aware of the earth's Pokopen think we want to invade!" Keroro said

Keroro asked Fuyuki whether the Pokopen that there are many enemies.  
"Here some people are good Pokopen while many Pekopon some berkelilingi evil!" "They enslave people Pekopon good for the wealth of the greedy Pekopon!" "Not just the people Pekopon good, there are also some outer space beings enslaved ... "Fuyuki sorry.  
"Cruel human Pekopon!!" "Casually exchanging their hearts so that our planet thinks the planet Earth as a planet pekopon!" "This makes us almost hostile!" "I will not forgive!!" Frog angrily, excitedly.  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki said.

Keroro found a photographs pinned beneath Fuyuki's book and took the picture and then he saw a photos. Suddenly he was surprised to see a photos. In the picture frame, Fuyuki with his wife, Chiruyo and his son were Haru meet Keroro.  
"Impossible is Haru-dono?!" "Impossible ... maybe the host is ... Fuyuki was Haru's father!" Keroro big surprise when watching Fuyuki.

After the war, no peace on earth in other areas. Many soldiers took pieces of steel to build a building for the villagers and protect the peace. There, she ordered the soldiers to dismantle the building to be built that organization. Rachel took her breath as the wind passed.  
"I did not expect a beautiful scenery I've ever seen ..."

Urda control the robot to bring a few remaining pieces of iron. Although Urda saw a pair of twin sisters are busy playing in the lake and then scolded. "Hey, what are you doing!" "Lazy, help me!!"  
But a pair of sisters are playing on the lake, although they could not hear because they kept playing.  
"Uh ... they aren't at all to hear, maybe they were busy playing casually!" Urda sighed.  
"I can't help, I think I can be free from the organization ..." Urda back control robot to work together.

Shanene treating people who hurt or help the people who cares.

In the emergency tent, Yariri meeting Kogoro and others while ninja Hirogawa chiefs were also present along with Amahiro the agreement held to help peace and cooperation between aliens and humans of the earth.

Hasan was sitting on a tree trunk when looking at the beautiful blue sky. "Beautiful sky ..."  
A hawk that flew to coincide with the sun. Falcon flew over to the Hasan was sitting on a tree trunk. A hawk that flew through his journey to start a new life.  
"Finally finished, dad would come home!"

Locations where the robot stood Gullen Falcon, there Natsumi and friends beside Gullen Falcon robot standing.  
"Jeez ... Haru is the son of Fuyuki and Chiruyo?!" "I do not believe ..." Pururu surprised.  
Natsumi nodded her head, "Yes, we did not expect that!"  
"Senior Pururu know about women with glasses" Tamama said.  
"Of course, I know because I've helped!" "I never thought Chiruyo-chan like this ..." Pururu answer.  
"I first met you, Fuyuki's son!" Donny said.  
"Why not tell you that you are Fuyuki-kun's son?" Says Moa.  
"You don't know, he's amnesia!" Talolo said.  
"Right, then you was amensia yes!" "Can you remember the truth?" "Where is your father?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah, I won't to remember what happened but I can explain this!" Said Haru

"What do you remember as long as with your father?" "I don't understand why your father could not tell me about the truth but I just realized I'm guilty to Fuyuki!" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, my father was in shock because of the planet Earth was a mess due to invaded and wasn't hurt and could not do anything!" "He said if he told the truth to you but my father was totally confused because he wasn't sure whether you can actually trust or not! "Haru explained.  
"If you don't believe, what happened?" Tamama asked.  
Haru said that there will be bloodshed.  
"The bloodshed!?" "Horrible!" Says Moa horror.  
"Oh, I see!" "Because of that, Fuyuki reason can't tell us!" Natsumi feels a little broken heart.  
Giroro miffed. "If I heard the words Fuyuki then what would happen!"  
"Sister Natsu ..." Haru said.

"As an your dad's older Sister, I was really stupid auntie because I really hostile to the frog stupid but ... I felt we weren't alone with Keroro and the others as own family" Natsumi sobbing.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
"My father never told me about the war!" "He says those who reap the battle by taking advantage of greed and violence is a major sin isn't owned by aliens who want invading the planet!" Haru said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Giroro asked.  
Dororo asked, "Who caused the war in the future it is?"  
"Rather, humans are here!" Haru said.  
'Huh ... men?! "" Why? "Tamama asked with surprise.

"Human beings were like in Iraq for example berperangan U.S. troops attacked in Iraq terroris members for terrorists in the WTC (World Trade Center)" "Then the people of Africa country intended to control their own power by bloodshed and the natural disasters that resulted in millions of people in Asia! "Haru tells the story of the battle.  
"Jeez ... scary at all!" Natsumi cried in horror.  
"Oh yes, the time I ever watched Tv news of the WTC terrorists in America!" "It was really scary!" Momoka said. "Not only that, there, too!" "There are terrorists in Bali killed 202 people including local and foreign tourists," "The event that no mercy I've ever seen!" Donny said.  
"Cruel world!" Koyuki said.  
Haru explains, is what humans use in greed and the greed of human Pekoponians beings who said his father

"What!" "People who take advantage Pekopon's greed and wickedness of the human earth that we will fight with this planet!" Giroro asked.  
"Khu khu .. ... I understand now!" "That's what makes us comes with provoked a war that we thought earth as Pekopon" Kururu explained.  
"Yes, I understand!" "If we are as alien to the wrong planet menjajahi means to be human Pekopon planet Keron prepare to invade Pekopon!" Said Talolo.  
"What!" "Man who intend Pekopon want invade our planet?!" Giroro asked.  
"Yeah, people of Pekoponians take advantage of human earth evil so that you will come to earth so those Pekoponian who can master planet Keron!" "That's what my father said," Haru said.

"When there's battle inflicted?" Natsumi asked.  
"Approximately 12 to fight in the last year, after the earth is getting worse!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Damn ... that organization!" Giroro sorry.  
"Giroro, I understand your feelings but it's over ..." Natsumi said.  
"Sister Natsumi, I think this isn't over yet!" Haru said.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Natsumi said.

"War isn't able to stop" Haru replied.  
"Hah!. What does that mean?" Giroro asked.  
Haru replied, "In the world Pekopon not going to stop!"  
Koyuki asked, "So, how can we protect our world?"  
"I don't know!" Said Natsumi shook her head.

"The thing that you can protect the earth!" Haru said.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.  
"The only way that could change the future of this" Haru replied.  
"Changing the future?!" Natsumi said.  
Haru replied, "Yes, Big Sis Natsumi must stop the event before it happened!"  
"That's true, I can stop my mom before the accident airplane," said Natsumi.  
"I agree we'll do!" Said Koyuki.  
"Me too!" "I want to stop those who would poison my mother!" Momoka said.  
Moa Tamama and want to help them with their best ..  
Dororo also help.

Giroro looked pale and thought of something unpleasant feelings.  
"What, Giroro?" Natsumi looked Giroro pale.  
"Something ..." Giroro hesitated.  
"You really think your friend?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro replied, "No ..."  
Natsumi holding Giroro's face and Natsumi gaze directed to Giroro.  
"Look I'm fine!" "Don't lie to me!"  
Giroro so red-faced when his face held Natsumi.  
Natsumi asked, "What you're really worried about your friend Keroro?"  
Giroro can't help it anymore he will finally answer the real heart.

"Right, Keroro really stupid and I think he doesn't deserve to be leader but I was wrong!" "Apparently it was responsible Keroro like a wise leader ..." "I think he's really become a great leader I've ever seen!" Giroro took away his tears.  
"Giroro ...!" Dororo entertaining Giroro.  
"I will not forget it because he's a good friend of our childhood" Dororo also crying.  
"Oh, apparently you're worried about your friend yes!" "I'm sorry for your leader!" Said Natsumi admonished to Giroro.  
"Natsumi!" "Dororo ..." Giroro said.

"I think he's not dead!" Haru said.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?!" "Keroro's not dead? 1" Giroro asked.  
"Really?" Pururu asked.  
"You know where he is?" "I don't see him here!" Said Natsumi.  
Haru said the Frog is somewhere else.  
"It could be Keroro ..." Dororo think.  
"Yes, he was in Pekopon world!" Said Haru nodded his head.  
"How could the world Pekopon?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu replied, "Wait, I remember Gullen Falcon out of this power which causes the displacement hole"  
"Oh, so Gullen Falcon hit the hole so that the displacement time he was thrown in a hole that led to the world Pekopon" Giroro said.  
"So these robots could be sent into the world Pekopon?" Tamama asked.  
Kururu said Falcon Gullen strength are no longer required.  
"Haru, if your father there?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, my mother was also there!" Haru nodded his head.  
"Why don't you come with your parents?" Natsumi asked.  
"Well I fell encouraged father and mother when sucked into the world Pekopon to keep me alive!" "But I fainted and lost my memory ..." Haru replied in shock.  
"Haru ..." Natsumi said.

"Oh yes, there is one that could open the door portal to Parallel world!" Haru said, only now considering.  
"The door Portal?" Said Natsumi.  
Haru replied, "We can into the world to find Sergenat in Pekopon Sergeant!"

"Is that right?" Giroro asked.  
Natsumi asked, "How can into to Pekopon world?".  
"We can use the three colored crystal stones in the giant robot!" Haru show Gullen Falcon.  
"Three rock crystal?!" Momoka asked.  
"Three crystals can open the door portal to Pekopon world!" Giroro asked.  
Haru replied, "Indeed, we can use them but I don't know if there is war then there must be something in here will attack from the door portals"

'Why three crystal targeted by human organization Pekopon? "Giroro asked confused.  
"For the purpose to open the door to of portals that many troops would come here to fight the aliens are here!" Haru replied.  
"What!" everyone asked.  
Haru explains, "They fight with the occupiers in order to eliminate the space aliens until they become extinct while going over the planet Keron or another"  
"What!" "They mean to destroy us?!" Tamama asked.  
"I understand, sir Yariri ever said planet Keron we were destroyed!" Giroro said.  
"Cruel," said Koyuki.  
"Yes, my father said it three crystal Razaza's ancestors is one fatal flaw" Haru said.  
"Mistakes?" Dororo asked.  
Haru explained that the mistake that caused the three crystals resulted in many great battles here, but because Razaza's ancestors of the three separate crystal so as not to open a portal that but they could use to open the portal doors warily ".  
Natsumi said, "Oh yes, you know how to open the door portals?,"  
"Yeah, I guess a little but I'll try!" Haru nodded his head.

Garuru and its members come here. Garuru told Natsumi and her friends that they find something that will be appointed. Garuru brought Natsumi and her friend into the Falcon Gullen to show something found Garuru. At the bottom of the chest Falcon Gullen, there is room containing three color lighted crystal.  
"Is that three of the stolen color crystals?!" Taruru asked.  
"Yes, there is a yellow crystal in the hands of the wicked; blue crystals were stolen in a museum of Tokyo when we fight in the earth and the last of the stolen red crystal in outer space museum collector," said Tamama.  
"Is it dangerous?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, but we must be careful when using with no arbitrary" Haru replied.  
"What about the three crystal?" Garuru asked to Tororo.  
"It seems that the crystal contains three hidden energy but somehow I find something I've never seen!" Said Tororo.

"Haru, know how to open the door portals," said Natsumi.  
"Yeah!" Haru nodded his head.  
"Huh?" "What does that mean?" "The door portals?!" "Why?" Garuru asked.  
"He said Keroro's not dead, he's alive somewhere," said Pururu looks a little pleased.  
"Huh ... Keroro's not dead?!" "How so?" Garuru asked blink in surprise.  
Giroro replied, "Because he was thrown into the hole after it crashed into a giant robot!"

Haru approached three colored crystals and blue crystals held between the two crystals wants to think about something, holding the blue crystal. Suddenly three colored crystal began to glow.

Keroro big surprise when discovered it was Fuyuki, Haru's dad. "So you Haru's father!" "Impossible ..."  
"Oh, you met with my son!" "Did he tell you about the truth?" Fuyuki said.  
"No, we don't know your son Haru is when we first met at the headquarters of the evil organization," said Frog shook his head.  
Fuyuki asked, "Why didn't he tell you?"  
"Oh, I remember Haru had told me he had amensia!" Replied Keroro now remember.  
"Amensia?" "It's my fault because when we were pushing my exploited in the world!" Said Fuyuki disappointed.  
"Oh yes, why did you not tell us if you know the truth behind the war?" "Why are you silent?" Asked Frog curious.  
"Eh?" Fuyuki so nervous.

"He said you know the truth behind the war before we parted!" "But why not tell us?" "I wish to know the truth, you have to say to us then our planet will survive and survive well your planet!" "He said the reason the Fuyuki silence is whether we'll get along or not! "said Frog.  
"Forgive me, this is my fault!" "Because of me, your planet devastated if I did not stop him!" Fuyuki sad.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." said Keroro.  
"Have I sinned?" "I won't to involve Nishizawa-san and onee-chan in this scene!" Fuyuki holding his forehead.  
Fuyuki so helpless what he just sad. Keroro saw his grief and bear the things heavy.

"Mr. Fuyuki ..." "Don't blame yourself!" "It's my fault because of our colonial period to the wrong planet!" Keroro admonished on Fuyuki.  
Keroro pleaded guilty to disturbing the peace of Fuyuki and his friends.  
"If I could be friends with Pekopon people ... uh, people of the earth like you!"

Keroro leaped toward Fuyuki and hugged Fuyuki tightly while Keroro cry.  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki said in blinking.  
"Aren't we are best friends!" Said Frog.  
"Um, right!" "We are good friends!" Fuyuki said smiling as he nodded his head.

Seeing the relationship Fuyuki and Keroro feel good, orange Keron was touched as he lay on the bed.  
"Friendship is really not forgotten ..." Orange Keron moved when tears came out and blew his nose out of his nose.

"Oh yes, how do you know about the truth?" "Did my son tell you?" Fuyuki said.  
"No, we just heard from the vice chairman of Darkness organization called Le Red Bluz!" Said Frog.  
"Le Red Bluz?!" "He told you?!" Fuyuki said.  
"Actually ..." Keroro would tell Fuyuki about the Red Le Bluz.

Fuyuki heard the story from Keroro on Red Le Bluz. "So, he was murdered ..."  
Keroro seem not explain who killed Red Le Bluz because he did not want to say on Fuyuki that Red Le Bluz was killed by Alisa's duplicate.

Frog saw a beautiful sunset. Keroro felt there was a worry.  
"What is it, Sergeant?" Fuyuki said.  
"I think I can't go home ..." Keroro said.  
"Sergeant ..." "How did you get here?" Fuyuki said.  
"Eh?" "I remember I bumped into a giant robot using my robot!" Keroro said it was considering.  
"Maybe you're thrown into the hole!" Fuyuki said.  
"That's him!" "But I fell in with my robot in here!" Keroro said.  
Fuyuki asked, "What happened to you during the incident?"  
Frog wasn't able to tell the truth. "Actually, I sacrifice myself for my friends want to hit the robot during the terrible but ...!"  
"To sacrifice yourself?!" "But what do you mean, sergeant?" Fuyuki said.  
Keroro scratched his head, "Just my segment broken, so my robot misses thrown into the hole!"  
It makes Fuyuki so confused what isn't understood.  
"It's okay ...#!" Frog hesitated.  
"Hm!" Fuyuki smile when laughing. Keroro laughs. Then Keroro stop laughing and thinking about something.

"Why, sergeant?" Fuyuki said.  
"I guess I can't go home or don't collect gundam Pla ..." said Frog.  
"Sergeant ..." "Oh yes, someone wants to give you!" Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki took a large box and opened the big box. Fuyuki carrying a plastic box containing a plastic model gundam robots. Fuyuki gave the plastic box on Keroro. Frog was surprised to see a plastic box containing a model of a curtained gundam robots.  
"Wow ... it's Pla gundam model I've never seen!" Keroro held the plastic box.

"What for me?" Keroro asked.  
"Yeah, I was expecting for a few years ago, eventually you just come up I want to reward you!" Fuyuki said nodding his head.  
Keroro thanked Fuyuki for providing Pla Gundam plastic box.

Suddenly light appeared, Keroro and Fuyuki surprised while watching it. "What's that?"  
"My God ... that light?" Fuyuki said.  
Suddenly the sound was coming from the light.  
Keroro feel familiar to hear something. "Eh?" "I thought I heard that voice ..."  
"Huh ... that ...?" asked Fuyuki was familiar with It's voice.

In the chest at Falcon Gullen, Haru touched a glowing blue crystal, thinking about what he saw.  
"Hey, what does you saw, Haru?" Said Natsumi.  
"Found it! "There's Sgt Keroro with someone in there!" Said Haru.  
Haru felt familiar with someone who shared Keroro.

Haru now realize that someone is his father! "Daddy!" "Apparently, with the sergeant Keroro, father!"  
"Huh ... Fuyuki there too?!" Said Natsumi and Momoka surprised.  
Natsumi and Momoka here and shouted for Fuyuki. Haru cautioned them that the father couldn't hear their calls, only one Haru could call his father.

"Dad, it's me!" Haru said.  
"Haru!?" "Are you there?!" Fuyuki said.  
"Haru!" "He's in there?!" Keroro asked.  
"Dad, I'm with the aunt Natsumi and everyone!" Haru contacted through telepathy from the light.  
"You and the others were there huh?" "Thank God ...!" said Fuyuki.  
"What about the sergeant Keroro?" Asked Haru.  
"He's fine!" "What about the situation there?" Fuyuki said.  
Haru explained that they had successfully completed their tasks "  
"Thankfully, this future can be changed!" Fuyuki said, smiling at the Frog.  
"Oh yes, what about mom?" Asked Haru.  
"She's fine, she helps those who hurt!" Fuyuki said.

Haru told his father that Natsumi wanted to talk to him.  
"Sis Natsumi want to apologize for her mistakes"  
Haru hearing, he was relieved when he smiled. Then he told Haru to convey his message to Natsumi that grateful that she now realized what he'd say to not hate aliens.  
"Fuyuki ..." Natsumi smiled as she felt herself forgiven her brother.

"Keroro, will you go to that light?" Fuyuki said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "I went to light it?!" Said Frog in blinking.  
"If you go to the light, you can go back to earth!" Fuyuki said.  
"Then how about you?" "They're worried about you!" Keroro said.  
"I guess I can't leave my wife, the people and friends here!" Fuyuki look at sunset.  
"Fuyuki-dono ...!"Keroro said.  
"Well, you don't need to worry, you from the past isn't!" "You can only change the future if you want to save the earth and your planet!"Fuyuki advises to Keroro.

Keroro hear advice from Fuyuki, finally Keroro completed Fuyuki's advice. "I understand but I won't to leave you, sir Fuyuki!"  
"Sergeant ...!"" Well, I know you can do! "Fuyuki said.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." "Fine!" "I promise to save the planet Earth and the planet Keron as a friendship!" Frog raised his hand.  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki return raised his hand to honor Sergeant Keroro.  
"I'll conquer the world Pekopon that this planet can be saved!" Said Keroro.  
"Thank you, sergeant!" Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki almost forgot anyone wants him Leave Keroro.

Fuyuki gave small brown box on the Frog.  
"Eh?" "What is it?" Asked Keroro lifted the little box.  
"Could Leave the person I care?" Fuyuki said.  
"Eh?" "Someone who you loved?" "Who's that?" Asked Keroro curious in blinking.  
"Well, we haven't this time before it's too late!" Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki intended to throw Keroro toward the light. Keroro was thrown into the light long distance after Fuyuki throwing Keroro. Keroro has made it to the light and the light was gone.

After the light had disappeared, Fuyuki looked at the sky with a face full of weeping water.  
"Sergeant, good-bye!" Fuyuki raised his hand as respect.  
"Where is he?"Orange Keron said was awake.  
"He's gone!" Fuyuki said.  
"Uh ... he's gone?!" "Is he afraid?!" Said Keron orange.  
"No, he was out of this world!" "As the future expectations of the past will come!" Fuyuki said when the tears away, staring at the sky that was almost night.

After the light ray crystal color is gone, Haru let go of the blue crystals.

"Haru, you're okay?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, right!" Haru replied.  
"What about Keroro and Fuyuki-kun?" Pururu asked.  
"Frog ..." Haru said in suddenly.

Suddenly the sound of the commotion outside, Natsumi and her friends were shocked when she heard the commotion.  
"What was that?" Says Moa.  
"There seems to be the voice out!" "Let's go out!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and her friends ran outside to see what was happening outside.

Apparently there was found outside the large hole.  
"There's a big hole here!" Giroro asked.  
"Why ... That's holes similar to destroy?" Moa said it was surprised to see the hole.  
"See anything there at the end of the hole!" Taruru said.  
Zoruru analyzed to see what was on the edge of the hole. It turned out it was the bottom.  
"Gulp ... that butt!" Zoruru asked frantically.  
"Butt?" Tamama asked.  
"Oh, Isn't he ...!" Moa thought.  
"Keroro!" Said Natsumi.

Natsumi jumped into the hole and pulled Keroro from the hole. Apparently Keroro fine, he's just looking afro hair after being stranded in the hole.  
"Uncle!!" "Thank God uncle's fine!" Says Moa crying.  
"Sergeant, we almost lost a sergeant!" Said Tamama too.  
Natsumi and friends welcomed Keroro with gratitude and sobs.  
"Where am I?!" "What I've come home?" Asked Keroro Afro hair look.  
"Keroro, you okay?" Natsumi said.

Keroro realized that he was just there on planet earth. "Hooray ... I've survived here!"  
Frog happy when dancing. Keroro stop dancing because he remembered something odd.  
"Miss Natsumi, did you call my name?!" Keroro surprised.  
"That's okay, I'm sorry!" "Yes ..." Natsumi said the red-faced.  
"Miss Natsumi ..." said Frog.  
Keroro knows that Miss Natsumi notice him, then down to Natsumi with apologies. "I promise homework task!"  
"Very well!" "You were right, you are really diligent work yes!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, lady Natsumi ...!"Keroro exclaimed.

"Thank God, you live sergeant Keroro!" Haru said.  
Keroro enthusiastic when meeting with Haru, Fuyuki's son.  
"Haru, you seem to master Fuyuki's son!" "You seem like your father!" Keroro holding Haru's hand.  
"Yes, my father told me a lot about the sergeant Keroro!" Haru smiled.  
"Oh yes, I have one request," said Frog.  
"Eh?" "Yeah?" "What's request sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Keroro asks Haru to call upon the name 'Uncle Keroro'. Things that make it feel quiet atmosphere.  
"Am I wrong you?" Keroro asked blinking eyes.  
"Um, okay!" "Uncle Keroro!" Haru said smiling.  
Frog was pleased called 'Uncle Keroro' by Haru.  
"The likes being called an uncle ..." "You freak!" Pururu thought Keroro is strange.  
"Thank God, aunt Pururu!" "Uncle're back!" Says Moa relief.  
Call 'auntie' by Moa make Pururu be complaining.  
"Eh?" "What I said?" Says Moa.  
"I guess I won't to know anymore ..." said Tamama.

"Hey!" Clear voice that made Keroro panic. Giroro looking angry as he looked at Frog.  
"Oh my God!" "Giroro, what I make you angry?" Keroro said hesitantly.  
"You ...!" said Giroro.  
"Oh!" "Forgive me!!" Said Keroro panic.

But Giroro sobbed as he declared that Keroro as hero.  
"Eh?" "Giroro?" Asked Frog surprised.  
Giroro held Keroro's shoulders so that Keroro surprised.  
"But thank God you're safe!" Said Giroro crying and snot out of his nose, looking at Keroro.  
Giroro raised his hand as respect. "I respect you as a policy leader!"  
"Giroro ..." said Keroro.

Keroro reply to his hand as well as respect.  
"Thank God, Frog!" Dororo crying. Dororo down to respect Keroro as a leader.

Momoka smiled as she felt cool.  
"What about Fuyuki-kun?" Ura Momoka said that is within Momoka.  
"Oh yes, where Fuyuki?" "Isn't he with you, Keroro?" Momoka asked.  
Keroro silent and wasn't able to answer.  
"Hey, where is he?" Ura Momoka said collar Keroro.  
"Forgive me, he can't go home!" Keroro is out tears.  
"He can't go home?!" "What?" Momoka asked.

"I think my father could not leave the people who suffered on the planet Pekopon ..." Haru said.  
Momoka so depressed when releasing Keroro. "I understand ..."  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi was also depressed at the thought of her brother who wanted her to meet this finally understand what her brother for not hostile. "Fuyuki, excuse me!" "But I'm certainly not hostile anymore ..."  
Natsumi see Keroro chatting fun with friends, Natsumi to feel calm.

Tamama see two boxes brought Keroro and asked his sergeant. "Where's Pla gundam box?"  
"Eh?" "This isn't it?" "This is from the master Fuyuki!" Keroro said it was carrying two boxes of a box of gundam Pla and one small box that either contains what.  
"Why, a small box containing what is this?" Said Koyuki.  
"I don't know, he said little box that wants to Fuyuki-dono give to someone who he loved," said Frog.  
Natsumi asked, "The person who he loves?" "Who's she?"  
"I think the box is a gift for my father's first love!" Haru replied directly.  
"Fuyuki's first Love?!" "Who is she?" Said Natsumi blinked.

"When my father was junior high school, he was in a hurry to give a gift to his first love but it's too late when he's gone" "That's why he kept it until he returns" Haru tells the story of his father's first love.  
"Who is Fuyuki's first love left town?" Moa asked curiously.  
"Who by the way he likes girls?" Asked Tamama curious too.  
Natsumi was remembering her past.

Natsumi first time since junior high school she received a message that will change schools Momoka abroad then Fuyuki say so. 'Momoka-chan will go to the airport tokyo Dome to move abroad! "  
"I know!" Fuyuki when I was a junior when he was in a hurry.  
"Why the hurry?" Said Natsumi.

Natsumi is seen Fuyuki carrying a small box in the bag. "What's that box?"  
"Eh?" "Box is something important!" Fuyuki nervousness.  
"Why is it important?"Natsumi asked.  
"Sorry, I gotta go!" "I'm in a hurry!" Said Fuyuki faced so.  
Fuyuki rushed out leaving the house.  
"Why him?" "You don't have a sensitive guy!" "In a hurry he left his friends want to go abroad," said Natsumi.  
Apparently, the feeling behind the intent Fuyuki.

Natsumi back and remember Fuyuki's feeling and little box. "Gulp ... I remember!" "Apparently I misunderstood it ..." "Apparently he was ..."  
"Why?" "What, Natsumi?" Koyuki said  
Natsumi replied, "I know the feeling and remember that Fuyuki small boxes to be given Fuyuki on his first love!"  
"Really?" Pururu asked.  
"Yes, when he was in a hurry" "I think he did haven't a sensitive but I was wrong!" "Apparently Fuyuki hurry because he wanted to give a gift to someone who he likes!" "So fuyuki's first love is ..." continued Natsumi.

Haru replied, "Yes, she is big Sis Momoka!"  
Momoka blinked shocked as she shut her mouth because he said is the first love Fuyuki. "I am Fuyuki's first love?!!"  
"Huh ... Momochi is Fuyuki's first love?!" Tamama asked.  
"Good point, I understand now why Fuyuki hurry!" "He wants to go to the airport to meet you so mean to give a small box on Momoka but unfortunately ..." Natsumi said.

"Oh, at that time ...!" said Masayoshi after hearing the story.  
"You know that?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't know nothin '!" "It was Miss Momoka leave Japan, I and the soldiers will move to a place where Momoka live!" "Before leaving Japan, I saw the master Fuyuki rush at the airport! "Masayoshi explained.  
Masayoshi admitted myself saw Fuyuki so sad as he gazed at his purse because he felt too late.

"So he's looking for me to want to give a gift to me?!" Momoka asked.  
"Big Sis, actually my dad very love you always!" Haru said.  
"Fuyuki always liked me?!" Momoka asked surprised.  
Haru smiled nodded his head.  
"Fuyuki ..." Momoka took away her tears.  
Haru gave a small box to Momoka, smiling. "This is a father's gift to big sister Momoka!"  
"Well, thank you, Haru!" Momoka said, smiling.

Momoka opened a small box to see what's inside. Fill a small box is a decorative ring sparkling Alien Front. "Why, ring aliens?!" "Is this it?"  
"Yes, my father worked hard to make that ring!" Haru replied.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki alone make this ring for me?!" Momoka asked in surprise.  
Haru replied, "Yes, my father told me all about big Sister!" "Once upon a father trying to make the ring to give the ring to big Sis Momoka"

"No effort Fuyuki thought though he was weak like that!" Natsumi didn't expect.  
"Can I put a ring on my finger?" Momoka asked to Haru.  
Haru replied, "Yes, the prize was awarded today to older Sister Momoka!"  
Momoka was pleased the first time wearing the ring given her first love. After wearing the ring, Momoka crying tears because she was ecstatic.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama tried to comfort.  
"Momo!" Said Taruru too.  
"Momoka-chan ..." Koyuki and Moa moved.  
Giroro, Dororo and others are also affected.  
"Well, they may pick the same character!" Said Natsumi smiled.  
"Eh?" "The same nature," said Koyuki.  
"My brother and Momoka are both shy, but they have a different character!" "Fuyuki was weak but he's really smart while also Momoka weak but she's really strong!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, they are really the right person!" Said Koyuki.  
"Stronger couples who once ...!" Giroro said.  
"Yes, but unfortunately ..." Natsumi said looked a little pale.

Momoka intended asked Haru. "Well, why earlier did he not tell me that he likes me?"  
Momoka so hesitant and felt annoyed.  
"Oh, my father never said he really liked Sister Momoka but he wasn't able to declare on Big Sis because he felt compelled something!" Said Haru.  
"Forced?" "What does that mean?" Momoka asked blinking.  
Haru explains, he knows Momoka feel like it but my father did not mean to bother because he knew Momoka really Momoka honestly say well.  
"Huh ...?" Momoka confused.

"Actually my father won't to 'self' big sister forced to do things that aren't good to express your heart to him!" "My father always liked older sister Momoka regarded as a mysterious woman for him!" Haru explained.  
"Mysterious woman?!" Momoka asked to be quiet.  
"My father was a fan of Occult!" Haru replied.  
Momoka and himself, Ura Momoka was thought to respond Fuyuki really weird.

"Thank you, Haru!" Momoka said, smiling.  
"You're welcome!" Haru said.  
Haru noticed that Momoka looks similar to what she loves Fuyuki. Momoka was relieved to see an alien ring with her eyes. Then ... Momoka bluffing himself.

"Huh ... what are you doing?!" Momoka Ura asked in surprise.  
"You force me to express love in vain, my heart really can't express love in Fuyuki-kun but because of you, I can't express the true love ..." Momoka in-faced look that scary.

Look that scary it made Ura Momoka so shaky. "Oh, I understand I will not bother again!" "I'm just helping you express love at first love!"  
"Huh ... Fine!" Momoka sighed.  
Momoka smiled when she saw the glint of the ring. Ura Momoka as she was defeated for the first time she can get emotional but it changed character completely similar to the nature of Momoka and Fuyuki because Fuyuki had a scary look. Since that time, Tamama and Taruru be nervous when saw it.  
"Momo so scary ..." said Taruru.  
"Excellent, first time Momochi can beat her once ...!" Tamama blank.  
Momoka asked, "What's wrong, Tamama and Taruru?"  
"Uh ... okay!" Tamama and Taruru replied shaking their head.

Frog looked at the sky, thinking about his best friend. "Mr. Fuyuki ..."  
Giroro clapped Keroro behind.  
"Giroro ..." said Keroro.  
"You're still thinking about Fuyuki huh?" Giroro asked.  
"So ..." Keroro said.

Giroro attention Keroro really think his best friend. Giroro little time thinking he was friends with Keroro good to him but now changed.  
Dororo reprimand Keroro that Fuyuki doesn't forget Keroro  
"As a friend, you also don't forget him!" Giroro also admonished Keroro.  
"We can change the future to meet with your friend!" Pururu smiled.  
"Dororo ... Giroro ... Pururu ...!"" Thank you, my friends! "Frog wiped his tears.  
"Why cry ...!" said Pururu.  
"Just my dust!" "Hehe ...!"Keroro scratched his head.  
"You ...!" said Giroro.  
Suddenly Keroro and Childhood friends since laugh together.

Kururu tells a signal that appears in the laptop. Suddenly appeared the hole when in front of Natsumi and friends.  
"That's ...!" said Giroro.  
"Oh, the hole time!"Garuru exclaimed.  
"That means ..." Natsumi said.  
"So we've completed our job then we can go home!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and her friend are happy together their pleasure.  
Keroro excited, "Ok!" "It's time we return to the past!"

Before leaving, Natsumi and friends said goodbye with Haru and the others.  
"You're going back to the past?!" Haru asked.  
"Yes, we've completed this task," said Frog nodded his head.  
"I want you to help people in trouble here!" Natsumi said.  
"Yes ...!"'m Haru.  
"Well, I want to have children!" Natsumi thought about his future with Saburo-Senpai.  
Giroro be pounding when saw Natsumi who've grown up.  
"Oh ... please!" "But I'm glad to have a nephew and son of my brother!" Natsumi is red-faced.

"Haru, could you give this to Amahiro-ni chan?" Koyuki asked to give a letter to Haru.  
"Of course, I'll give him!" Haru nodded his head.

Momoka said goodbye to Masayoshida. "I'll go back in time to meet my parents were still alive before!"  
"Yes, ma'am Momoka beware!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Well, you look fine just like Paul!" Momoka smiled.  
"Huh ... really?" Masayoshi red-faced.  
"Momoka laughing " Hehe…"  
Momoka is so futile to express something. "Can you keep Haru for me?"  
"Huh?" "I keep Haru?!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Yes, he hopes ..." Momoka said.  
"Miss Momoka ..." "Okay, I promise to protect Haru-kun in your command in accordance!" Masayoshi said make promise for Miss Momoka..  
Momoka asked, "Thank you, Mr. Masayoshi-san!" "But can call my name is Momoka?"  
"Fine, Momoka!" Masayoshi lifted one hand.  
"Please, yes!" Momoka asked smiling.

Natsumi was talking to Donny to say goodbye to him. "I'm going back to the past!" "How do I declare to you?"  
"I'm sure you can say to myself in the past!" Donny replied, smiling.  
"Eh?" Natsumi surprised.  
"I remember Jimmy had told me that Natsumi taken a strange and shy!" "I think the message was made I'm sure like Natsumi" Donny smiled.  
"Uh ... he said that?!" Said Natsumi.  
"But he said Natsumi is a great girl but funny because he's watching you!" Said Donny.  
"What!" "I noticed?!" Natsumi asked, blushing face.  
"Hehe ... why the red face," said Donny.  
"Somebody ...!" Natsumi so hesitant.

Natsumi suddenly heard Tamama shouted that the plane was ready to go.  
"I'm going into the plane!" "Good your brother live in the outside world," said Natsumi.  
Natsumi hurry to leave to the aircraft climbed Garuru Platoon. Donny smiled because he knew younger brother really liked Natsumi because Natsumi a strange response.

At that time, aircraft owned Garuru Platoon prepare to go into the hole time. Keroro see Haru and the other through the glass window. Keroro raised his hand to give respect. Haru smiled and raised his hand to respond to give respect as well. Now this plane started out and went into the hole when the hole it was already gone.

"Looks like they've gone ...!" said Talolo.  
"Yeah ..." Haru that had tears in his eyes miss.

"They're gone?" Yariri asked suddenly come together Kogoro and Ruby.  
"Mr. Yariri!" Masayoshida said.  
"Now they're back to the past!" Haru replied.  
"So, Keroro and the others had gone" Kogoro said.  
"I hope they are okay!" Ruby hoped.

"Well, it's time they can save you time because they are the future hope of our future ...!" said Mr. Yariri.  
Hearing the words of Mr. Yariri, Haru was relieved because he believed Natsumi and friends must be able to change the future. Haru looked at the sky will never forget his experience with Natsumi and friends.

Natsumi and friends promised to save the planet Earth and the planet Keron by working together. They will return to the past to change the future in order to save the people they care about

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	27. Chapter 27

Story 27: We're Returns

Before the separation, Frog wants to ask her request on Haru. "Haru, if you return to your house, please take care of house!"  
"Uh ... okay!" Haru said.  
"But why do we keep the house?" Talolo asked curiously.  
"Because the house had not been forgotten memories that we shared host Fuyuki and your father!" Said Frog.  
"Yes, you are left to keep house for your father!" Said Pururu.  
"Well, all right!" "I promise to take care the house when he comes home to Japan!" Haru smiled.  
"I also come with Haru!" Talolo said.  
Haru wants to ask something on Natsumi conditions.

Haru asks Natsumi to no longer hostile to them again. "Please, don't be hostile again with Uncle Keroro and his friends!"  
Natsumi thought Haru's words when considering he has been hostile to Keroro carriers but disastrous. Natsumi then promised not to repeat again. "Haru, I promise no more hostile to them"

"If you're home, to stop something that will happen before the future, including my father!" Said Haru.  
"We understand!" "We're going to do!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
After that, Natsumi and her friends had disappeared. Haru was saying goodbye to his friends had gone home to the past. Haru expect they can do to stop something that happened prior to that future.

On the way back to the past, Natsumi and her friends are still in the aircraft's Garuru often break because they had completed their task. Natsumi and her friends were talking about the assignments.  
"We've completed our task, so we can go back to our time," said Koyuki.  
"Yes ..." Natsumi nodded his head.  
"If we go home, how?" Says Moa.  
"Maybe we go back to earth!" Natsumi is thougth.  
Giroro asked, "Natsumi, you will return to earth?"  
"Right, so you want to come?" Said Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Yes, but somehow I don't know!" Giroro said.  
"Are you forgetting something?" Kururu said.  
"Huh ... what do you mean, Kururu?" Dororo asked.

"Oh yes!" "True, too, right there on the court Keroin Chuchta!" Garuru said.  
"The court Keroin Chucta?!" "No, don't say me ..." said Giroro.  
"Yes, if proven true truth, that the planet may be separated from the charges of colonialism!" Garuru explained.  
"That's true, but what about the evidence?" Giroro said.  
"Khu ... Khu ... we have proof!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
"You have proof?!" "What evidence?" Natsumi asked.  
"I'll see about that in court Keroin Chuchta!" Replied Kururu be annoying.  
"Fucked him ...!" Natsumi said irritably.  
"We'll wait in court until he shows what he's got!" Giroro said.  
"Right ..." Natsumi said.

"I think shaman Asasa, Natsumi and others should be repatriated after the task is complete" Garuru said.  
"Well, sorry to bother you ..." Natsumi said.  
"Well, if you go home, don't forget you must do before it's too late!" Garuru said.  
Natsumi and her friend was surprised because it doesn't understand is Garuru.

Pururu explained, "Remember, you must stop if there is a problem that we know" "We need to save time before it's too late!"  
Natsumi just realized about changing the future. "By the way what the date is now?" "What time is it?"  
"No doubt, this date is Monday October 5th season!" Said Moa remember that date.  
"Khu ... Khu ... when on earth, now at 16:23 pm!" Replied Kururu.  
"On Monday October 5 ... at 16:23 ..." "Wait ... no mistaking it now ...!" Natsumi realized.

Momoka and the others are also aware. "Wait, no doubt by today's Masayoshi tonight my mom will be drinking poisoned tea at 7:30 pm!"  
"If true, tomorrow's Mother Hinata and the other passengers, including Jinkai also to board a plane that will fly!"  
"Then, we must stop 'him'!" Giroro said.  
"Yes, we have to save Mrs. Hinata and the other!" Said Frog.

"I understand, but leave it to those pekopoian ... I mean human earth" Garuru said.  
"Why are we not?" Keroro said.  
Garuru said, Keroro Platoon had to go court to give testimony.

Zoruru asked Koyuki to ask the condition.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Koyuki said, smiling.  
Then Koyuki remember about Ferid aka Ryu and her best friend while the people she loved.

"Am I really able to see Mukuro and her boyfriend in there?" Said Koyuki.  
"Why?" "What?" Dororo asked.  
"Um, okay!" "Maybe I wish I could meet them but I can't let something that happened ..." said Koyuki.  
"Lady Koyuki ..." Dororo said.

Momoka looked on the decorated ring mounted Alien forefinger of the left. Momoka was happy when saw the ring that was given her first love.  
"I never thought Fukki trying hard to make it work!" Blank Tamama winked.  
"What Momoka will declare love on Fuyuki if returned to our time?" Taruru asked curiously.  
Momoka gets confused when not decide to declare the contents of her heart on Fuyuki.  
"Hey, you can tell straight to him!" "He's your first love!" Ura Momoka said.  
"Yes, but I'll decide!" Momoka looked serious.  
"Huh ... you decide yourself!?" Momoka Ura said.  
"Yes, if I changed my mind, I'd decided to tell the true!" Momoka said.  
Ura Momoka wasn't able to intervene and let she be her own choice.

Keroro was busy assembling the model Gundam Pla given friend, Fuyuki time. Keroro finally finished assembling Gundam robot model Pla. Keroro put model Gundam Pla on the base circle of medium-sized white. Keroro feel happy when looking at models that finished gundam robots while lying in the bottom.  
"Wow ... so cool!" "Great uncle!" Says Moa applauded.  
"Hehe ... thank you, Miss Moa!" Keroro scratched his head.  
"Keroro-kun, you're assembling Gundam Pla?" Asked Pururu come.  
"Pururu-chan!" Keroro said  
"Wow .. nice yours extraordinary ...!" then Pururu saw gundam model standing on the mat white circle.  
"Hehe ... thank you!" Frog shame.

"Oh yes, soon we return to our time," said Pururu.  
"Really?" "Cool, we can go home!" Keroro is happy while dancing in circles.  
"Sigh ... but not finished!" Pururu sighed.

Keroro stop dancing round and round and then fell after hearing reportedly still not finished."Why?"  
"Because we had to go to court!" Pururu said.  
Keroro asked, "Court?" "Why?"  
"You don't know?" "Isn't remember the pack of shamans say that?" Pururu asked.  
"Ah, yes ...!" cried Keroro.

Tororo announced that the hole has reached the time they go out of the hole then later landed back in the past. Spacecraft's Garuru Platoon entered the hole and then fast forward time travel dimensions in space, ultimately they were out of the hole time. The shuttle was there in front near the planet Kerolaiburu planet Keron who still inhabited.

"Is it a planet Keron?," said Natsumi looked through the window.  
"Yes, that planet Keron who earlier in the future!" Giroro said.  
"Hooray hooray .. ... we return to the past!" Keroro happy.  
Tamama, and Moa Taruru also was happy and cheer up of joy.  
Natsumi smiled as she showed Keroro and his friends cheered, cheers of joy.

"Giroro, you miss your planet too," said Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "Yes ...!" said a red-faced Giroro.  
"Well, I understand that they destroyed the planet, I won't to imagine their faces like ekspersi what!" Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

Garuru tell people that they would soon land on the planet Kerolaiburu, the Shaman Asasa waiting there.  
"Tororo, please land on the planet Keron!" Garuru commands via the links to Tororo.  
"Ok!" "I immediately landed this plane!" Helped Tororo.

Kerolaiburu planet, a spaceship has landed in a large field that had been prepared.  
Keroro and the others were out of the shuttle and meet Shaman Asasa.  
"Congratulations, Keroro Platoon" "You've managed to prove you are able to complete your task" Shaman Asasa welcomed.  
"Shaman Asasa, we have received our settlement purposes" Keroro raised a hand to honor with its members.

Come to the people who Keroro and his friends know is **kitoyama Kiko**, a woman is a small, bespectacled engine design; **Nobibi**, Kiko's friends while **Blug**, slimy little creatures with their friends.

"Kiko!" "Nobibi!" "Blug!" Frog surprised blink.  
"Long time no see" "We heard you made it!" Kiko said, smiling at Keroro.  
"Excellent" Nobibi praise.  
Blug'm happy.  
"Ah, thank you" red-faced Frog.

"Excuse me, don't forget before the court, we have to repatriate these people to the earth to start the goal" Asasa shaman explained.

"That's true, we must stop Le Red Bluz!" Said Giroro realized.  
"Yes, we must quickly do!" Natsumi said.  
Momoka intended to stop her mom drinking before it's too late while returning to Earth.  
Keroro mean to join but Asasa shaman because he reminds prohibited Keroro to go to court.

"How can we explain to the jury?" Asked Frog confused.  
Suddenly there was a greeting, Keroro and his friends felt that guy know who wears glasses and shining teeth. The man was Wetterman!

"Remember me?" Yatter asked.  
Yatter turned into a human like that.  
"Huh ... you are saved Yatter Wetterman" said Natsumi.  
"Thank God, Miss Natsumi has given me!" Said Yatter smiled.  
"Why, yes!" "Why you?" Said Keroro.  
"Don't you know it?" "I'm your lawyer!" Yatter show himself as he smiled.  
"Lawyers?!" Said Frog.  
"So you'll help us?" Said Natsumi.  
Wetterman nodded his head, "Yes, I was contacted by the host Yariri to help you!"  
"Yariri?!" "He knows we're back from the future?" Giroro asked.  
"Yeah, that's why he asked me to come as a lawyer to help you!" Yatterman answered.  
"Thank you, Yatterman!" Said Natsumi.  
"No problem, lady Natsumi!" Yatterman smiled when his eyes closed.

"It's time you come back to earth" Giroro said.  
Natsumi nodded her head, smiling.

In the equipment room is very spacious, Natsumi and friends will be delivered to the planet Earth.  
"Khu ... Khu ... the engine is working!" Kururu said.  
"Good, Kururu!" Said Frog.  
"You can go back to planet earth with teleporti machine!" Said Giroro.  
"Yes, thank you!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Who was that went into teleporti machine?," said Keroro

Koyuki asked, "Why don't you go first, Nishizawa?"  
"Huh ...?"" Me?! "Momoka asked blinking.  
"Oh, right!" "You're not going to prevent your mother used to drink the poison tea!" Said Natsumi.  
"Right!" "I'll try!" Momoka said.

Momoka prepared to enter the engine teleporti. But Momoka stopped because she was called Tamama because Tamama want to say something.  
"So and So ... can I come back to your house, Momochi?" "Abis I really miss there!"  
"Well, of course!" "If this issue is complete, you can come to my house!" Momoka smiled.  
"Well ... thank you!" "Good luck!!" Said Tamama.  
"Good luck!" Natsumi support.  
"Don't give up, Nishizawa," said Koyuki.  
"You have to stop your mother drank poison!" Says Moa.  
"My friends, thank you!" Momoka said.  
"Khu ... khu ... remember tomorrow!" Kururu said.  
"I know ...!"" Leave it to Nishizawa group! "Momoka nodded her head.  
Momoka into teleporti machine, then turn on the machine Kururu and finally sent Momoka to the planet Earth.

After Momoka sent to their places of origin, then Koyuki and Natsumi also be sent to their places of origin.  
"Nishizawa was back to earth, we are also next to it!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi said.  
"Good, but nothing to say to you ..." Giroro be in doubt.  
"Yes?" Said Natsumi.  
"Anu ... I want ...!"" Ah, nothing! "Pink-faced Giroro.  
"Well, you want to be friends with me, right?" Said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... so" exclaimed Giroro.  
"Thank you for being my friend!" Said Natsumi faced jolly happy.  
"Really?!" Red-faced Giroro asked again and was thrilled.  
Just Giroro saw Natsumi's smile long Giroro desired.

"I want to be your friend too, Giroro!" Natsumi intend greet Giroro.  
Pounding Giroro when Natsumi greeted him. "Natsumi ...!"" Of course ... "  
Giroro finally received greetings from Natsumi. Now they seem very familiar.

Koyuki said goodbye to Dororo before returning to earth. "I'm going back to the earth but we'll meet again!"  
"Lady Koyuki ... I did not forget you!" "Later tomorrow we'll meet again!" Said Dororo.  
"Yes, we really shared the way as last time!" "Long time no together ..." "I miss you, Dororo!" Koyuki out tears.  
"Lady Koyuki ...!"" Me too! "Said Dororo.  
They often hug each other together.

"Khu ... Khu ... it's time full!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
Natsumi and Koyuki prepared to enter into telepathy machine but Keroro stop.  
"What, Frog?" Said Natsumi.  
"I want to talk!" Keroro said  
"What would you talk about?" Said Natsumi.  
Keroro wanted Natsumi to tell to convey to Fuyuki.  
"Huh ... you miss him?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, can you tell him that I miss him?" Said Frog.  
Natsumi remember the friendship of Keroro and his brother was even, Natsumi remember the friendship Talolo and Haru same as last time.  
"Keroro ..." "Well, all right!" "I'll tell him!" "But later when we have completed the problem, you must meet him!" Natsumi closed her eyes.  
"Miss Natsumi ... thank you!" Said Frog bowed his head.  
"Goodbye, my friends!" "Tomorrow we meet again yes!" Said Natsumi and Koyuki.  
Then Natsumi and Koyuki has been sent to the planet Earth.

After Natsumi and Koyuki have sent to their places of origin on planet Earth, Kururu deadly teleporti engine. "Khu ... Khu ... it seems they're back to where they came from!"  
"May not be late!" Said Giroro.  
"I hope they will not be late this time!" Dororo said.  
"Fuyuki-dono ..." Keroro thought to himself.

After that, Kiko and the others come here.  
"Did they come back?" Kiko asked.  
Tamama nodded his head, "Yeah ... they're back"  
"What they can do?" Nobibi asked.  
Giroro say they have more faith in Natsumi and her friend.  
Keroro has asked Kiko for help, he asked Kiko sent to earth to help Natsumi and her friend with Blug and Nobibi.

"Leave it to us" Kiko nodded her head.  
"Yes!" "We promise!" Nobibi said with enthusiasm.  
Blug too.

Pururu and others come here. "Did they've gone to the planet Earth?"  
"Yes, they've gone to where they came from!" "You said, returning to the village?" Moa said.

"Momoka's gone?" Taruru asked.  
"Yeah, maybe if the problem is over, I'll go to the home Momoka!" "Then you can come if you want!" Said Tamama.  
"Really?" "I agree!" Taruru rejoicing.

"What trial?" Asked Garuru has just been released from the hospital.  
"Yeah, we'll immediately go to court now" Giroro answer.  
"Tomorrow you will stop that happening on planet earth before you?" Said Pururu.  
"Yeah, tonight Miss Momoka will stop Her mother drank the poisoned tea while tomorrow Miss Natsumi and Miss Koyuki will stop the 'he' in the airport when he was to board a plane to climb mistress Hinata!" Frog said.  
"She?" "Who is he?" Asked Tororo.  
"You mean he was a key witness?" Zoruru asked.  
"Indeed, he was the chief witness!" Dororo said.  
"Of course, if he is the main proof!" Moa is opinion.

"What about your hand?" Giroro asked.  
"My hands had been restored but must be treated for two days!" Garuru said.  
"So ..." said Giroro.  
"So you're worried about your brother?" Pururu said, smiling.  
"Not like that, but I'm curious!" Giroro said.  
Garuru know his brother hid his true feelings worried.  
Garuru understand how his brother who was worried about his brother.

"Wait ... I want to ask you, Garuru!" Giroro said.  
"Yes?" Garuru asked.  
Giroro ask Garuru to do something that should be done through Giroro whisper him.  
"Oh, right!" "I understand ... will I'II do you want!" Garuru raised one hand as a salute.  
Giroro and his friends also return up one hand as a sign of reverence.  
"My friends, we must do our best to save the planet and the planet Keron as victims of our occupation!!" Keroro excited.  
"We understand, commander sergeant!!" Contribute five Keroro Platoon members raised a hand as a sign of respect.

Natsumi and Koyuki had returned to their places of origin, the earth. They've been in the park where they had been summoned by the light.  
"Did we get back?" Said Koyuki.  
"It seems we already have in the past!" Natsumi looked around at the surrounding streets.  
"Wow ... looks like we're back!" Said Koyuki.  
"I can't imagine the past with the future that we see!" Natsumi is looking up.  
"Right ..." said Koyuki.  
They split up and go home to their respective homes but they will not forget the purpose of tomorrow.

Natsumi back to her home, then met with her mother, **Aki Hinata** way home from work. Mom waved her hand. "Natsumi, welcome!"  
Natsumi was relieved when she met with her mother was still alive.  
"Mother!" Natsumi ran toward her mother.  
Natsumi hugged her mother tightly.  
"Natsumi?" "Why?" Asked Mom surprised when embraced Natsumi.  
"Thank God ...!" said Natsumi.

Nishizawa's house at the residence in France, the whole army dispersed seeking Momoka somewhere else. Masayoshi youth was telling Paul through the black phone, Handy talky that they are looking for but there was no sign of a Momoka.  
"I understand, maybe she was there ...!" said Paul, the butler Nishizawa.

Light suddenly appeared, Paul was shocked when he saw the light. The light was turned into Momoka as she sat on the chair. Momoka opened her eyes to see anything around her.  
"What I've come back?" Momoka asked to look left and right.  
Momoka apparently been returned to her home. "Well ... I'm back to my house!"  
"There seems to be that worried about you!" Said Ura Momoka in Momoka.  
"Eh?" Momoka saw Paul was very surprised to see her appear in front of the light in his eyes.  
"Paul ...?"Momoka asked not think.  
"Miss Momoka, you really miss Momoka?" Asked Paul.

Momoka felt this wasn't a dream but really felt she was in her time.  
"Paul!" Momoka is out tears when running toward Paul.  
Then Momoka embraced Paul by her crying.  
Paul asked in surprise. "Hey, Miss Momoka?" "Are you okay?"  
"I'm glad to see you again, Paul!" "I won't to let something happen to you!" Momoka cried when Paul hugged.  
"Miss Momoka ..." Paul smiled as he watched Miss Momoka.  
"I'm glad you're okay!" Momoka wiped her tears.  
"Are you from somewhere?" "We're worried about you, lady!" Said Paul.  
"Sorry, actually I had called friends to help!" Momoka said.  
"Friends?" "No, Isn't ..." said Paul.  
"Remember Tama-chan?" Momoka asked.  
"Oh, lord Tamama yes!" "How is he?" Asked Paul.  
"He's all grown up and no tail again!" "He is strong!" Momoka smiled.  
Paul smiled as he felt wanted to meet with Tamama.  
"Hehe ... then just maybe you'll meet him one day!" Momoka said.

Masayoshi and the commander of an eye patch coming to tell Paul about the loss of Momoka but they surprised to see Miss Momoka.  
"Miss Momoka?!" "You okay?" Asked the commander.  
'Yeah, I'm okay! "" I'm sorry I have made you worry! "Momoka said bowed her head.  
"Thank God!" "We're glad you're okay!" Said Masayoshi.

Momoka see Masayoshi young when she saw as the future masayoshida time.  
"Why is my heart pounding?" Momoka asked a little red faced.  
'Why are you racing? "Momoka Ura said.  
Momoka smile when watching Masayoshi.  
"Huh ... you fall in love with the young soldier?!" Momoka Ura asked surprised.  
"Masayoshi-kun, what rank?" Momoka asked.  
"Uh ... just a normal rank!" Said Masayoshi scratched his head.  
"He's improving with good charisma, he has trained since he was able to block!" "He's still a young soldier but his ability is enough!" Said the commander.  
"Wow ... you're great, Masayoshi!" Momoka is smiling.  
"No ... but thank ya ma'am Momoka!" "I only classy one soldier," said Masayoshi red-faced because he felt the first lady complimented Momoka.  
Momoka laughed with Paul and the others. Momoka suddenly felt a strange until she remembered something that should be done.

"Paul is, what time is it?" Momoka asked.  
"Eh?" "At 16:40 pm ...!" said Paul checked his watch.  
"Ah!" "We need to get going!" Momoka said.  
"Huh ... what you mean?" Asked Paul.  
"We have to go to my father's residence in Scotland!" "My mother was there, right?" Momoka asked.  
"Well ... yes!" "What is this?" Paul asked in surprise.  
"What?" Said Masayoshi surprised.  
Momoka said the mother in danger, they must prevent it from danger.  
"Lady, She's not a weak person in danger, but your mother's strong!" Said Paul.  
"No, that's wrong!" "Well we gotta go!" "We don't have the time!" Momoka said.  
Paul see Momoka's eyes more worrisome, he eventually will call a private jet.

Momoka riding up with Paul's personal jet, Masayoshi and commanders became Private Jet driver.  
"Miss, what is it?" Asked Paul.  
"Long story ...!" said Momoka.  
"Lady, what's going on lady?" Said Masayoshi.  
"Yes, I don't understand ..." said the commander.  
"It's not the time for asking questions like that!" Momoka Ura-looking sternly.  
"Sorry!" Said Masayoshi and commander panicked.  
Commander in a hurry to drive a private jet for a quick to Momoka's father's residence in Scotland.

Nishizawa's home at the residence, Momoka's father was sitting in a chair with Momoka's mother as she gazed at the sunset.  
Momoka's dad said, "The sun was down ..."  
'Why not say that to me? "Asked Mother Ouka.  
"What about our pride princess?" Said Father Momoka.  
"Well, she would be a great daughter!" "I want him to be a famous dancer," said Mother Ouka was always hope.  
"What a dancer?" "But I want her to be heir to a great company," said Mr. Nishizawa.  
"Boring!" Mother Ouka is argument. Momoka's parents shouting match each other.

Suddenly there was a male servant who pushed the table pushing who brought a thermos and two cups of coffee.

"Excuse me, I want to bring two cups of coffee for the master and mistress!" Said a male servant.  
"Sir, madam, and I brought a thermos of coffee mugs for you too!" the waiter nodded his head.  
"Thank you ...!" Mrs Ouka said.

The waiter left the host and Mrs Nishizawa but a sly smile on his face. Apparently he carried a small bottle containing a mysterious chemical. What's the plan anyway?

Mother Ouka warm coffee when she was outside the porch to enjoy.  
"Beautiful scenery I've ever seen!"  
"Yes, we had never fought and out while the scene was there!" Said Mr. Nishizawa smile.  
"Yes, sir!" "Better to drink coffee together!" Said Mother Ouka.  
"Good idea ..." said Mr. Nishizawa.  
Ouka mother would drink coffee now. Mother Ouka almost drank coffee but something unexpected happened.  
"MOTHER!" "Don't drink!" Cried the voice shouting from outside.

Suddenly she was surprised to hear call it when to stop drinking coffee.  
"That voice ..." said Mr. Nishizawa.

Momoka apparently jumped into the sky with a parachute as she approached the residence Nishizawa.  
"Momoka-chan!?" Said Mother Ouka.  
"Mother, don't drink coffee!" "Coffee is poison!!" Momoka said when she wore her parachute.  
Mother Ouka and Mr. Nishizawa shocked wakti informed Momoka that the coffee is a deadly poison.  
"Poison!?" Said Mrs. and Mr. Nishizawa seeing mother Ouka held the cup.  
"It's in my coffee ...?"

Mr. Nishizawa took the cup of coffee from mother Ouka and then sprinkled water coffee poison inserted into akuriaum to check. Apparently the fish suddenly died after coffee included in the akuriaum.  
"Jeez ... what happened?" Asked Mother Ouka surprised.  
"Right Momoka said, poison included in the cup to make you paralyzed!" Said Mr. Nishizawa.

Momoka landed right on top of the porch and took off her parachute.  
"Momoka-chan!" Said Mother Ouka.  
Momoka hugged her mother tightly, crying. "Thank God, Thank God she did not drink coffee!"  
"Who would poison my wife?" Asked Mr. Nishizawa check the water in the aquarium coffee.  
"Wait, then who's bringing the coffee here?" Momoka asked.  
"Did the waiter brought the coffee over here for coffee ..." she replied Ouka.  
Suddenly mother and Mr. Nishizawa Ouka realize that there is going to poison Mrs. Ouka.  
"The maid!" Said Mr. Nishizawa.

"We've arrested the perpetrator of this" Paul said with the newly emerging Masayoshida bring the waiter perpetrators.  
"Huh?" "You caught him?" Momoka asked.  
"We arrested these people who intend to poison the mistress Ouka!" Said Masayoshida  
"Earlier we were so curious after seeing the waiter's face looks weird and has a purpose!" "That's why we asked him but he hesitated," "We had to check to make sure what is planned," said Paul  
"It was true, I found something from the pocket of this servant!" Yoshidaira shows a miniature bottle of red water.

"What's that?" Asked Mr. Nishizawa.  
"Drugs that can paralyze people!" "Medicine that includes medicines that can cripple a fighters!" Momoka said check mini bottle containing the poison pill.  
Mr. Nishizawa said with surprise, "What!" "Isn't that a drug that could kill mujarah for fighters?!"  
"It's impossible ... why should I be poisoned?" Ouka Ura said.  
Momoka explained, "Because Mom became a coveted target enemies so they can invade our residence Nishizawa family!"  
"What!" Asked Mr. Nishizawa surprised.  
"So I target the coveted target ...?"Ouka asked.  
"Yes ...!" Momoka nodded her head.

Mr. Nishizawa ordered security officers were imprisoned servant underground.  
"So you stop drinking coffee yes!" "Thank you for saving mother, my daughter!" Ouka said smile.  
"Mother ...!" Momoka took away her tears. Momoka then hugged mother tightly again.  
"Momoka?!" "Are you okay?!" Asked Mother Ouka.  
"Thank God, she was so not dead!" "I won't you to fight, then I fear you will be the target enemies always coveted!" Momoka sobbing.  
"Momoka ..." "Please, Mother will not fight anymore for you!" Mother Ouka touched when hugged Momoka.

Mr. Nishizawa also touched. Not only him, there is also Paul and his friends also moved.

Momoka given task, then ask for something in his father. "Daddy, can the father will obey my wish?"  
"Well, I think father could do anything for my daughter!" "Whatever you ask me!" "That's just Momoka, sweet angel!" Mr. Nishizawa a friendly smile.  
"Really?" "Thanks, dad!" Momoka said to be relieved.  
Momoka then hugged her father tightly. "I love dad!"  
His father was proud of Momoka had grown-up.

Momoka whispered to father to ask for something to be done. After hearing whispers Momoka, her father was surprised.  
"What!" "What does that mean?" Mr. Nishizawa asked.  
"Actually ..." Momoka said.  
Momoka will tell the truth to her parents except that future.

The next morning, Natsumi got up and showered and ate breakfast.  
"Natsumi, you're awake?" Asked Mother Natsumi, Aki Hinata would sit in the chair.  
"Yeah, but where Fuyuki?" Said Natsumi.  
"He just went to the club!" Said Mrs. Aki.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi.  
"Today I'm going to Nagoya on business work," said Mrs. Aki.  
"Is that right?" "I'll climb the plane?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, during the day I will book a ticket and then to board a plane at 14:00 hours a day" said Mrs. Aki.  
"We recommend that you ..." Natsumi said.  
"Eh?" "Better what?" Asked Mother to flash.  
"Better be careful ...!" Natsumi said.  
"Well, then!" "It's time I want to go to work before going to the airport!" Cried Mrs. Aki goodbye.  
"I'm going to go to school ya!" Said Natsumi.

Natsumi thinks she's saying things to her mother the truth about the plane crash but she wasn't able to say it.

"I have to save my mom from a plane crash!"  
Natsumi was suddenly met with Koyuki who jumped from the tree. "Koyuki, you come yes!"  
"Yeah, today ...!" said Koyuki.  
Natsumi nodded her head that she knew from the beginning.

Natsumi suddenly heard the sound Mobile's Natsumi.  
"Hello, this Natsumi!" "Eh?" "Momoka yes!" Said Natsumi receiving her handphone signals.

"Hi, Natsumi!" "Azumaya!" "How are you?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, what about your mother?" Said Natsumi.  
"I've managed to keep her to drink the poison, although the waiter who intend to poison the coffee had been arrested!" Momoka said.  
"Good!" "You did well!" Said Natsumi.

"Um ... the waiter actually asked to be admitted that there is in residence!" "Apparently, the five men who had arrested the servants that they were the original Pekopon people detained in the dungeons!" "I asked my father to surrender those people to the outer space, he finally agreed promised to give the people into outer space party! "Momoka said.

"Good!" "And what about the 'plans'?" Natsumi asked whispering to Momoka.  
"Of course, my father had let my request!" Momoka said nodding her head.  
"Thank you!" "Please!" Said Natsumi turned off her handphone.

Keroro Platoon came to earth with a flying saucer. They've landed in a large field space to the city under the planet.  
"Finally we're back to the planet Pekopon mean….earth!" Said Keroro raised two hands.  
"Wow ... I want to around this city!" Exclaimed Tamama.  
"I really miss it ...!" said Moa moved.  
"I can't wait to buy gundam models much!" Said Frog pounding.

"Excuse me?" "We haven't come to play here but remember our goal!" Giroro feel irritated.  
"That's true, we must stop him called Le Red Bluz before the plane crash!" Said Dororo.  
"If not, can occur as a future time," said Giroro.  
"Oh, right!" "Sorry!" "I think we should do quickly," said Keroro slapped his head with one hand.  
Kururu tells that he had received a message from Momoka  
"So ..." said Tamama think.  
"Her mother survived thanks to poison her!" Kururu said.  
Frog and his friends were relieved because the Nishizawa family could escape from death.

"Oh yes, besides that, she also told her father had received allows us to work together with members of the army Nishizawa!" Kururu said.  
"Good, Nishizawa!" "We can stop the 'he' in the airport before the plane crash!" Giroro prepare his weapons.  
Keroro platoon echo to give each other encouragement. Moa smiled down at Keroro excited with his friends. "Then, I also tried my best!"

After school, Natsumi asked her friends to join to play basketball but with Natsumi politely declined the offer and smooth. "Sorry, I have important business today!" "Tomorrow!"  
Natsumi hurry to get out of school and then met with Koyuki waiting.  
"What do we do now?" Said Koyuki.  
"We immediately went to the airport to stop the time the plane crash," said Natsumi.

Suddenly there came under helikpoter right Natsumi and Koyuki. Apparently it's helikpoter Nishizawa came to pick Natsumi and Koyuki. In the helikpoter, there Momoka is lowered down the stairs to Natsumi and Koyuki climb upward. Finally Natsumi and Koyuki had entered into the helikpoter.

"Thank you, Momoka-chan!" Natsumi said.  
"You're welcome, we will go to the airport!" Momoka said.  
'We have to find Red Le Bluz to stop it! "Natsumi said.  
Koyuki asked, "How many people in the airport?" "We're hard to find in the collection of those people!"  
"No need to worry, Keroro's platoon had already come here!" "They will work with the group Nishizawa troops to stop before the accident!" Momoka said.  
"Finally they've come, we'll go after Red Le Bluz!" Said Natsumi.  
Momoka also told Natsumi that Keroro and his friend had obtained permission from the Chucta court to arrest the perpetrator.

In the secret headquarters of the group Nishizawa, Kururu was checking people at the airport through the monitor through the airport security camera. Moa also helped Kururu to find Le Red Bluz in a collection of many of the people at the airport.  
"How, Kururu?" Said Frog.  
Kururu replied, "Khu ... Khu ... I've sent my creations a robot flies to disperse to find that man!"

"Dororo been spying on the movements in airport while he waited at the airport ticket window while searching for a Mother's or Red Aki Bluz!" Giroro said.

Tamama told Paul about the Le Red Bluz.  
"Oh, so he stole the Ruby crystal in a national museum time fighting other nations Keron three years ago" "I understand now that yes" Said Paul.  
"That's right, he's a criminal!" "He was the enemy of our nation Keron!" Tamama said.  
"He's Pekopon ...?"" I don't understand why we are always different called 'people Pekopon'! "" But I understand why you attack the wrong planet! "Said Paul.  
'Why did he steal the crystals Ruby? "Asked Paul.  
"To destroy the planet at the expense of someone else!" "Horrible ...!" said Tamama.  
'What! "" To destroy the planet?! "" With the expense of others?! "Said Paul surprised.

"Bingo!" Moa finally found a Red Le Bluz through the monitor screen.  
"Good, it's time!" Keroro said.  
"Come on, we stuck him!" Tamama said.  
"Relax, leave me!" Paul called the handy talky.  
"Watch the old man's beard!" "It's time to plan it!"Paul Command.  
"Yes, sir!" "I understand!"'m Masayoshi disguised as passengers who wore a red short dress and white flowered while wearing shorts and wearing sunglasses.  
Masayoshi secretly watching Le Bluz Red booth toward the purchase of tickets. There was Mother Hinata also buy tickets there.

"He headed to the counter sales, there is also Mrs. Hinata!" Masayoshi spoke through handy talky.  
"Quick give the signals!" Command Paul.  
"Yes, sir!" Masayoshi participate.  
He took out a mini flashlight that can remove red light. Masayoshi use the code using a mini flashlight. He gave the red code to a colleague who disguised as an employee ticket Le Red Bluz approached booth.  
"Take this!" Employee giving tickets ticket seller 'false' to the Red Le Bluz.  
After buying a ticket 'false', Le Bluz Red's left window.  
"He's gone!" "The plan we've been running smoothly!" Masayoshi spoke through handy talky.  
"Good, we managed to plan went well!!" Said Giroro.  
"Great, great human beings of the earth!" Said Frog.  
"We will give people Pekopon lesson on that!!" Tamama have certain personality traits.  
Keroro has been ordered Moa and Kururu to do.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I understand, the commander sergeant!" Kururu participate.  
"Well, uncle!"'m Moa raised one hand as a sign of respect.  
"From the beginning, I've ordered Kiko and friends to make that I want" said Frog.  
What is their plan now?

Red Le Bluz go into the plane. On the plane, there are passengers who wore flashy clothes and all men. Le Bluz Red amazed with the situation. Red Le Bluz find an empty seat, ultimately he was sitting in an empty chair.

"My feelings aren't wrong ..." "But what do I do?" Asked Le Bluz Red heart with a package containing crystal Ruby.  
Red Le Bluz look desperate while sitting in airplane seats. Now that the plane had flown into the sky. Le Bluz Red peep something from the plane window.  
"Excuse me, want a drink?" Asked a flight attendant who looked like Moa Be nice.  
"White water Of course ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
'Yes, sir! "'m Stewardess who gave a glass of water to the Red Le Bluz.

The stewardess had left Le Bluz Red drinking glass that he sleepy. "Really I'm sleepy ...!"  
Soon he was asleep. Stewardess saw things Red Le Bluz, then told the Sgt Keroro that Red Le Bluz was asleep. It turned out that flight attendants are Moa in disguise!

"Hi .. hi ... nice work, Miss Moa!" Keroro said.  
Keroro ordered Kiko to do something.  
Kiko using the button to turn the plane into a big rocket.  
Kururu started the Telepathy engine to move the rocket to the secret headquarters of the group Nishizawa.  
"It's time to act, my friends!" Keroro really serious.

Red Le Bluz opened his eyes after drinking glass. He just woke up with his face him, there was the crew captain of yellow beard but covering one eye.  
"Who are you?"

"My name is Shiron, the captain of this crew!" "Glad to meet you!" Shiron said lifting his hat.  
"Where all the passengers?" Asked Le Bluz red.  
"You don't know?" Shiron said.  
Red Shiron told Le Bluz that all passengers had left while Red Le Bluz sleep.  
Red Le Bluz see the existing airport in Nagoya through the window.  
"You better get out of here!" Shiron said.  
"Sorry, sir!" "In a minute ...!" said the Red Le Bluz brings the package.  
Red Le Bluz wonder why the last time he felt sleepy after drinking glass. Red Le Bluz will come out of the plane, but when the door opened, a sudden Red Le Bluz surprised to see something unexpected happened.

Apparently there is no airport in Nagoya, but but in the vast empty spaces at all.  
"Impossible!" Said the red Le Bluz shocked when he saw surrounded with.  
"There should be in Nagoya, but how can that be?" Said Le Bluz Red tense.  
"Surprised you?" Asked the voice from the darkness.  
"Ah!" "Who's that?" Asked Le Bluz Red shock.

From the darkness, comes Keroro walking proudly in front of Red Le Bluz.  
"Ah!" "You ...!"" So this is what you did?! "Said Le Red Bluz.  
"True" "Eh, people Pekopon?" Said Frog.  
"It could be you brainwash people to set me up ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
"Who said I was brainwashed!" Shiron commander captain appeared in front of Red Le Bluz.  
"Huh ... Who are you?" Asked Le Red Bluz surprised.  
"Actually I was the commander of the group Nishizawa," said the commander was released disguise.  
"Impossible ... so you ...!" Red Le Bluz surprised.  
Keroro smiling broadly, "Yes, we both work together to set you up in here!".

Keroro calling something he wanted to appoint the Red Le Bluz. In fact all the passengers were soldiers in disguise Nishizawa group. They surrounded the Red Le Bluz. Red Le Bluz be surprised to see it. "It's impossible ...!"" No way ...!" "How do you ...?".  
"Give it up, people pekopon!" Keroro said.

In the midst of despair, Red Le Bluz decided to use Ruby crystals after opening the package.  
"Ah!" "What are you doing?!" Said Keroro is panic.  
"Let's get him!" Shiron orders.  
But stop it because Keroro reminds Shiron commander and his men did not approach because he had a crystal used Ruby for anything dangerous.  
"I can't help, I must use this instead of death ...!"" I don't have the privilege of ...!" Le Red Bluz will to prepare to use Ruby crystal.  
"What are you talking!" "Why you won't to die?!" Keroro said with exasperation.

But Giroro managed to block Red Le Bluz using Ruby so that the crystal crystals removed from the hands of Ruby Red Le Bluz. Ruby crystal Dororo immediately seized from the hands of Red Le Bluz. Red Le Bluz now can't power anything.  
"Giroro, Dororo, good job!" Said Frog.  
"Damn ...!" Red Le Bluz said.

Suddenly, someone asks Red Le Bluz to submit himself.  
"Gulp ... who is it?" Asked Le Bluz Red shock.

From behind the aircraft, Natsumi and her friends showed up at the Red Le Bluz. It turned out that Moa was disguised as a stewardess.  
"You ...!" said the Red Le Bluz.  
"No wonder if you ever see us!" "You secretly watched us for everyday life," said Natsumi.  
"Admit it all!!" Said Ura Momoka-looking sternly.  
"We will not allow the victim of the planet Earth!" Said Koyuki.  
"Please don't repeat it again!" Said Natsumi.  
Is Le Bluz Red really will receive a request Natsumi?

Red Le Bluz fall into the trap Natsumi and friends. They asked the Red Le Bluz admit something.  
"Tell me why you give people on the plane!" Said Natsumi. "Huh? Red Le Bluz tense.  
"Is it because there is a chase?" "That's why you use the crystal to unify Ruby Red crystal Noah to sacrifice all those on board to open the door portals but mistakes can happen!" Giroro said.

Le Red Bluz surprised to hear Giroro words as if he knew what he was doing. "Speak what you ..." said the Red Le Bluz.  
"Are they after you?" Giroro asked to show something behind.

Comes two female cops outer space, and Poyon-Payan Chan-Chan. Red Le Bluz very shocked.  
Poyon-chan asked, "Is that the perpetrators of theft artifikat Red Noah in the museum town?"  
"Then why did he do it?" Said Payan-Chan.  
"He's human Pekopon you really looking for!" Said Koyuki.  
"Uh ... he's human Pekopon?!" Said two policemen were blinking.  
"You will be after him, he would use the two in order to avoid the pursuit artifikat you!" Said Dororo.  
"What!" Said two policemen were surprised woman.  
"So he stole Articfikat Red Noah ...!" Poyon-chan said.  
"He aims to strike back at our planet!" Tamama said.

"Huh, you use Garuru Pletoon arrival three years ago so you can easily steal the Ruby artifikat Tokyo dome at the museum!" Cried Giroro.  
"Tell me why you do all?" Said Natsumi.

Red Le Bluz wasn't able to admit what he did.  
"Confess!!" "She asked you, you know!" Giroro pointing a gun to Red Le Bluz. But Le Bluz Red still doesn't recognize his actions

Is a Red Le Bluz time will recognize? More ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED....**


	28. Chapter 28

Story 28:Old Friend

In the past, Keroro was busy assembling gundam Plastics in his room. Suddenly Fuyuki come say hello to Keroro after school.  
"Sergeant, you're assembling gundam again?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah that's ..." Frog said with assembling plastic gundam.  
Fuyuki asked Keroro to let go assemble together, then let Keroro assemble him together.  
They work together to make a raft Plastic gundam, gundam plastic assembly finally been completed.  
"Well ... yours was good, Fuyuki-dono!" Said Keroro.  
"No ... you're better at it than me" Fuyuki said.  
They often smile all the time looking at each other with pleasure.

After the arrest of Le Bluz Red, Red Le Bluz the claims made about the act but he denied.

"You stubborn, yes!" "You old man!" "You send your men, disguised as a servant to the residence of our aim is to kill my mother but my mother was almost drinking coffee near the poison!" Ura Momoka angry.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?!" "Mrs. Ouka still alive?!" "Why is that?!" Le Bluz Red shocked.  
Ura Momoka asked, "You don't know, huh?" "You'll never see him right?"  
"Huh?" Le Bluz Red tense.  
Ura Momoka told het parents appeared in front of Red Le Bluz.

Mr. Nishizawa appeared in front of Red Le Bluz with his wife, mother Ouka.  
"Gulp ... Mr. Nishizawa?!" Said Le Red Bluz surprised.  
"Huh ... you ...!" Mr. Nishizawa surprised when meeting with Le Bluz red.

Mr. Nishizawa so upset when facing Red Le Bluz. Then Mr. Nishizawa hitting Le Red Bluz's face then, Le Red Bluz fell sprawling. Everybody was surprised, including his daughter and his wife.  
Mr. Nishizawa held the Red Le Bluz's clothes and bluffing his anger to the Red Le Bluz. "You!" "You nearly killed my wife to harm my daughter and her friends!"  
"My husband ...!"Mrs. Ouka said.  
"Dad ..." Momoka said.  
"Mr. Paul said, "Nishizawa".  
"WHY DO YOU ALL!" Asked Mr. Nishizawa angry.  
"It's not me ..." Le Red Bluz trembling.  
"Huh!" Said Mr. Nishizawa.

Natsumi is whispering to Momoka to stop the anger her father because she wanted to speak on Red Le Bluz. Momoka begged her father to release the red Le Bluz because Natsumi want to speak on Red Le Bluz. Momoka's father finally obeyed the request of her favorite daughter, he released Le Bluz Red and ignoring red Le Bluz.  
"My husband, you know him ...?" Mrs. Ouka asked.  
"Huh ... he offered me to buy a giant robot but I refused ..." answered Mr. Nishizawa.  
"Giant robot?" "Why did not you tell me?!" Asked Mother Ouka.  
"Actually ..." said Mr. Nishizawa.  
"Dad, I know my father tried to protect us!" Momoka said.  
"Momoka ..." said Mr. Nishizawa.

Natsumi knelt in front of Red Le Bluz also kneeling. "You okay?"  
"Eh?" Le Red Bluz surprised.  
"I understand you won't to admit because you don't want to blame yourself but really you seem to be utilized by a person wrote," said Natsumi.  
"Used?!" "What do you mean?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
Natsumi said, "He's taking advantage of the opportunity to steal two artifikat so he can master the universe!" "But we're not going to let him do the nasty!"

Natsumi asked the Red Le Bluz to recognize well. "Please, admit it!" "We'll protect you from material experiments!" "Because of that, we will not let yourself be used!"  
"You ...!" Red Le Bluz feel that feeling.  
"She is right, if not you must be a Human Android!" Said Frog.  
"What did you say?" "I'm a Human Android?!" "No way I'd be like this ...!" said the Red Le Bluz.

Le Bluz Red'm thinking so to determine his own decision. Finally Le Bluz Red surrendered deeds and will admit his sin.

Red Le Bluz submitted to the two policemen were given space for information and isolated in prison.  
"Thank you for your cooperation!" Poyon-chan raised a hand to give respect.  
"We went yes!" "Don't worry, we will safeguard them," said Payan-Chan.  
"Please, yes!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Let's go!" Cried Poyon-chan told Le Bluz Red into the UFO.  
But the Red Le Bluz stopped before entering into the UFO was.

Red Le Bluz meant to ask something on Keroro and others.  
"Huh?" "What are you asking?" Dororo asked.  
"How could you know I did it behind the war?" Asked Red Le Bluz.  
Hearing the question, Natsumi and her friend could not get the right answer.  
"Of course, my good friend Mr. Fuyuki know all the war behind it!" Said Frog suddenly answered.  
"Keroro!" Giroro asked.  
"We don't know is the truth behind the war but only the master Fuyuki knows the truth in three years ago!" "But he never let us know about it because we don't trust each other," said Keroro.  
"What?" "Oh boy yes!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"We are hostile to the wrong but we just realized when Fuyuki know everything!" "So we understand now that you are the cause of the war!" Said Natsumi.

Natsumi and her friends told Le Bluz Red feuds that take advantage of the wrong planet and colonizers while sacrificing all for yourself is wrong.  
"Oh so I see ...!" said Le Red Bluz.  
Then Le Bluz Red into the UFO with two female cops outer space.  
Now that the UFO had gone into space.

After the UFO was gone, Natsumi and her friends had had completed their task. The soldiers handed Nishizawa's residence to arrest several people in a place Pekopon after being told Le Red Bluz.

Suddenly there was another UFO coming. UFO are UFO's Garuru Platoon.  
"That Garuru and others ..." said Frog.  
"I think he's doing the assignments that I want!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi asked, "Huh ... what do you mean?"  
"Looks like they are off duty!" Said Giroro think.  
Since the UFO had landed, Garuru and others out of the UFO.

"Platoon Garuru report!" Garuru raised one hand as a sign of respect.  
"Reports received!" Keroro and the other one back up their hands.

"I've done what you asked for, was the right premises!" Garuru said to Giroro.  
"Suspected Giroro right?" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, I understand what Giroro to stop something that happens before the future!" Said Koyuki.  
"So ..." says Natsumi.  
"Yes, I asked him to destroy the devil's head that was used Shurara to find a corpse while Alisa in space!" Said Giroro.  
"Then, I can explain this ..." said Garuru.

"Better to how we used to rest at my hotel near here!" "Don't we already struggling here!" "We'll rest at my hotel first, you can tell there!" Momoka said.  
"It seemed a good idea to think ...!" Keroro said.  
They will rest in the hotel's residence Nishizawa.

The hotel residence Nishizawa, Garuru told Natsumi and her friends about their duties.  
Garuru said that Garuru Platoon will perform their duties then Garuru and Zoruru, Tororo will find a floating devil mask while Pururu and Taruru looking Alisa's corpse.

Keroro asked, "What about the devil's head,"  
'We found the head of Satan, I was feeling left from the frightening aura of the demon's head! "" That's why we destroy the devil's head is like Giroro say! "Zoruru said.  
"How to destroy it?" Koyuki asked curious.  
"We threw the head at Black Hole Satan, although he will not get out of the Black Hole that, one day he would die there!" Said Garuru.  
"Black Hole?!" Said Natsumi and her friend.  
Kururu explained, "Oh, Black Hole is a large atmosphere in the dark, so there are no victims ever came out of there ...!"  
"Which means ...!" Natsumi thought.  
"Yes, human Pekopon can't find the devil's head again!" Said Giroro.  
Actually Giroro not want to let the enemy Lizeze and Keron like others will be raised again.

"What about Alisa?" Momoka asked.  
"We had found the body of Alisa who looked stiff as a doll's broken!" Pururu said.  
"She called one after another Fuyuki!" "Scary ...!" said Taruru.  
'Oh dear ... Why she did not move but could only be called Fuyuki's name? "Tamama asked surprised.  
"I think I've checked with the help of my computer!" "Apparently she wasn't moving anymore, but she had become a dead man!" Said Tororo.  
"Forgive us, we can't anything!" "We put it in a coffin in there!" Said Pururu.  
"Not one of you, Alisa was a volunteer sacrifice to save her friend because we were friends!" "She has saved us for Fuyuki!" Natsumi said.  
"I understand, but what do we do with the crate in there?" Pururu asked.

Natsumi and others confused.  
"Better to return her to her native land!" Momoka said.  
'Huh? "" Give her to country? "Said Koyuki.  
"Oh yes, Alisa's coming from France when she was a doll that was first discovered by her father, a black creature, Nebula," says Moa.  
"That's true, we must return Alisa-dono to France!" Keroro argue with Moa.  
Momoka have a good friend can help keep the body in her native Alisa.

Momoka asks for help to Paul to take the coffin to France and buried in a secret place that had never seen anyone else.  
"Miss Momoka, your character actually mature and kind ...!"" I'm touched, I will obey your wish! "" Leave it to me! "Said Paul.  
'Thank you, Paul? "" Please, yes! "" I really believe in Paul! "Momoka smiled.  
Paul will deliver ordered Alisa casket containing the French and put her into a place that had never known anyone else.

"Poor Alisa ...!" Moa felt sorry.  
"Yes, Alisa has become so!" "Once Alisa sacrificed themselves to stop the war!" "Even though she saved us ..." Natsumi said.  
"I never compete with Alisa but ..." Momoka said.  
Keroro asks, "What we say to Mr. Fuyuki about this girl?"  
"We should not have to tell him about Alisa!" Natsumi shook her head.  
"Poor girl when we told him about that!" Said Koyuki.  
They should to choose shut up about Alisa to Fuyuki.

"So right actions, Giroro!" "So the doll will no longer be transferred Humaniod copy with a dangerous girl!" Said Garuru.  
"Why Cyborg girl has a little different feeling with Alisa-chan?" Natsumi asked curiously.  
Kururu explains, "Maybe it was the rest of Alisa feelings associated with women slightly Humanonid through the transfer of a copy machine but not always the same nature!"  
"Then Kero ball inserted into humanoid woman to blow up themselves along with the planet if her anger rising," said Giroro.  
"Oh yes, Keroball!" Said Giroro now remember.

"Wait, isn't the Kero ball is in the hands of Fuyuki-dono?" Dororo asked.  
"Tomorrow we have to take it back before it happened!" Tamama said.  
"Good point, I had to ask him to return the ball Kero!" Keroro asked  
"If he doesn't want, how?" Taruru asked.  
"Maybe I can explain the truth!" Said Frog.  
"Leave me, let me talk to him!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, Miss Natsumi ...!"" Thanks! "Keroro bowed his head.

Keroro intend to return the favor to Miss Natsumi. "If you come home, I promise to clean house!"  
Natsumi was noticed Keroro to be so. "We recommend that you don't need doing, you want to see my brother, is not it?" "You'll miss it!"  
"Yeah, I did want to see ..." Keroro said  
"Well, he'd like to meet with you today!" Natsumi smiled as she closed her eyes.  
"Thank you, Miss Natsumi!" Said Frog.  
Koyuki did not think Natsumi can now familiar with Keroro.  
"Oh yeah?" "That ..." Natsumi red-faced.  
Natsumi actually wanted to atone for her sins to reconcile Keroro with her young brother because he broke her promise to her brother.  
"I guess I should apologize to him ..."

"Then, you follow them," said Garuru.  
"General Garuru, I can go with the others?" Pururu asked.  
Garuru nodded his head, "Yeah, I let you go with them!"  
"Good, I want to come with you because I met Chiruyo-chan!" Said Pururu.  
"Welcome aboard, Pururu-chan!" Said Frog welcomed well.  
"Can I play into your home, Momoka and senior Tamama?" Taruru asked.  
"Of course, you're our special guest!" Momoka said, smiling.  
"Of course, you can become a strong person, I let you stay with us!" Said Tamama.  
"Hooray ... thank you all!" Taruru pleased.  
But Zoruru and Tororo did not join because they have to assist in carrying out their duties Garuru.  
"Zoruru ..." Dororo said.  
"But this time I'll come visit you here!" Said Zoruru.  
"Yes, sometime!" Dororo nodded his head. They greet each other.

"Well, we are ready to go!" Said Garuru.  
"Garuru, where are you going?" Giroro asked.  
"I'll tell information on general and chairman of the judges!" Garuru said.  
"That's true, we await the judge's decision," said Dororo.  
"We will go into the living space police to request permission to bring suspects to court because the defendant is strong evidence," said Garuru.  
"Then, please yes!" Giroro nodded his head.

Now Garuru and two members went into space with the UFO left the planet Earth. Once gone, Keroro and the others held up a hand as a sign of respect.

"They're gone ..." Koyuki is looking up.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi said.  
"It's time ...!" Dororo stare at sunset.

Suddenly the sound of ringing Hp Natsumi, and Natsumi receive Handphone signals from the mother.  
"Natsumi, how are you?" Asked mama who has been at Nagoya airport.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Said Natsumi.

Natsumi asked the mother that if the landing was in Nagoya. Her mother replied that the plane had landed at the airport's field, she was in Nagoya.  
"Hoore ... Mama has reached the Nagaoya!" "I'm saved!!" Natsumi proudly when called Hp.  
Keroro and the others happy too.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean" you're safe '? "Asked Mother surprised when she called.  
"Ah!" "So ... I just wanted to know if you've landed in Nagaoya!" Natsumi shouted in surprise.  
"Oh yes, tomorrow we'll wait until mother's returnm we will surprise Mom"  
"What do you mean, Natsumi?" Mother Aki asked.  
Natsumi said that when Mom came home, we'll surprise Mom.  
Until Natsumi to get off Handphone.

"We have fun in here!" "I want to build a new gundam model ... I miss!" Keroro act.  
"I want to eat good food here!" Said Tamama.  
"Khu ... ...!" Kururu special laugh that sounds weird.  
"Thank God, you can stay at my house!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yeah, I want to keep the peace and beauty on this earth!" Dororo look at the sky.

Keroro and the others more cheering than Giroro skelter. Giroro appear stationary.  
Natsumi asked, "Giroro?"  
"Why?" "What's wrong?" Asked Keroro suddenly stopped cheering upside down.  
"You guys ..." Giroro directly.  
"Eh?" "What's wrong, Giroro?" Said Frog.  
Tamama asked with nervousness, "Do senior Giroro unhappy?"  
"Who says I don't happy?" Giroro asked.

Giroro suddenly burst out laughing. "Ha .. ha ... ha ... of course I'm happy!"  
It makes Keroro and the other was silent and shocked.

"Why do you like that?" Pururu surprised when looking at Giroro.  
"Eh?" "Of course, I'm glad!" "I guess I'm not going to conquer this planet, I will stop fighting wrote in here!" "If Pekopon planets have been found, I'll be back invade that planet" Giroro said.  
"Eh?" "Stop war? 1" "So you ...!" Keroro say  
"Of course, I decided to change ..." continued Giroro.

Giroro suddenly acting strangely as he states that he became a train masnis It makes Keroro and the others feel the silence as stared at Giroro since first saw it Giroro.  
"Gulp ... I first saw Giroro be like that!" Exclaimed Pururu.  
"Oh ... he's really changed!" Frog surprised.  
"Impossible ..." Tamama also surprised.  
"So really your nature ..." Dororo realize that Giroro nature of the first real kind. Dororo was touched to see such changes Giroro.

"Tomorrow you can come to our house during the day?" Said Natsumi.  
"Of course, we will come!" Keroro said excitedly.  
"How do you stay?" Natsumi asked  
"I and Taruru will Momochi stay at home for one night!" Said Tamama.  
"Of course, don't be naughty yes!" Momoka said nodding her head.

Giroro will spend the night in his tent with Keroro. Pururu will stay at an inn near the city of aliens

The next morning, Keroro and the other was a walk into town from the space beneath human cities.  
"Huaah!!" Keroro evaporated.  
"What if we buy a souvenir for family Hinata?" Pururu asked.  
"Looks good ...!" said Frog.  
"By the way where Tamama and Dororo, Kururu?" Giroro asked.

Behind the building, there appears to Kururu shocked Giroro.  
"I see you, Kururu!" Keroro said  
Suddenly now Tamama and Dororo come.  
"You've come yes!" Keroro waving his arms.  
"Sorry, we're late!" Said Dororo.  
"Why?" "Where is Taruru?" Pururu asked.  
Tamama said, Momoka and Taruru will soon follow to Hinata's house.

Moa suddenly came flying up the stick while she waving.  
"Hi, uncle!"  
"Miss Moa, you've come yes!" greeted Keroro  
"Uh ... she's coming back!" Tamama sighed.

"Tomorrow you can come to our house during the day?" Said Natsumi.  
"Of course, we will come!" Frog said excitedly.  
"How do you stay?" Said Natsumi.  
"I and Taruru will Momochi stay at home for one night!" Said Tamama.  
"Of course, do not be naughty yes!" Momoka said nodding his head.

Giroro will spend the night in his tent with the Frog. Pururu will stay at an inn near the city of aliens

The next morning, Frog and the other was a walk into town from the space beneath human cities.  
"Huaah!!" Frog evaporated.  
"What if we buy a souvenir for family Hinata?" Pururu asked.  
"Looks good ...!" said Frog.  
"By the way where Tamama and Dororo, Kururu?" Giroro asked.

Behind the building, there appears to Kururu shocked Giroro.  
"I see you, Kururu!" Said Frog.  
Suddenly new Tamama and Dororo come.  
"You've come yes!" Frog waving his arms.  
"Sorry, we're late!" Said Dororo.  
"Why?" "Where Taruru?" Pururu asked.  
Tamama said, Momoka and Taruru will soon follow to Hinata's house.

Moa suddenly came flying up the stick waving.  
"Hi, uncle!"  
"Miss Moa, you've come yes!" Said Frog.  
"Uh ... he's coming back!" Tamama sighed.

Suddenly there was a greeting with the words of uncomfortable.  
"That voice ..." said Giroro.  
It turned out that the Viper, the people who like cobra snake head. "Hey, you come here yes!"  
"What do you want with us?" Giroro asked.  
"Oh, I hear you talk in court yesterday," called Viper.  
"He said the judge's decision today after yesterday's your duty!" "I understand now ..." Viper thought.  
"Eh?" "What do you understand?" Giroro asked.  
Viper asked Keroro Platoon to cooperate with him to conquer the planet.  
"Huh?" Frog and the others confused.  
"Is it true you want to attack the planet Pekopon?" Dororo asked.  
"Yes, we're the same occupiers!" Said Viper.  
Giroro asked, "Well, where Pekopon planet?"  
"Of course, on top!" "If we're going to control parliament, the parliament will belong to us all!" Viper planning.  
"HAHA!"Viper is laugh. But the Viper feels uncomfortable weather. "Why feel bad?"  
Viper was surprised to see Keroro and his friends glanced at him with a look scary.  
Seeing the look that scary, Viper is shook body.  
"I think we don't accept your offer like that!" Keroro-looking sternly.  
"Because it's not my problem!" Giroro pointing a gun to Viper surprised.  
"It seems you don't know it ..." said Dororo.  
"Grr .. watch out you!!" Tamama-looking nature of personality.  
"Khu ... ...!" Kururu special laugh that sounds weird.

"Huh ... I don't understand why ...!" Viper panic.  
Frog told Moa crashed Viper with sticks to the head as he pleased.  
"Well, uncle!"'m Moa excited when slamming the stick lucifer.  
"Kyaa!!" Viper frantic.  
Moa can strike with a stick lucifer to the head of the Viper with a hard blow.  
Lump comes in Viper's head so that Viper fainted.  
"If you want to know, you have to hear the news on TV!" Giroro give advice on the Viper fainted.

Keroro and the others had left a faint Viper though outer space all around it.  
"Why is this so ...?!" battered Viper asked.

Keroro and the others went to Hinata's house to meet family Hinata. In front of the door, pounding Keroro when he want to meet his friend.  
"Why is pounding?" Tamama asked.  
"I don't know why I feel it is!" Keroro was feeling.  
"Let's just ring the bell!" Says Moa.

Suddenly the sound it makes Frog and the others heard the sound of that car. There limunsin car coming.  
"Wait ... isn't it!" Tamama said.  
Apparently Momoka come together Taruru and Masayoshi.  
"Hi, seniors!" Exclaimed Taruru.  
"I see you've come yes!" Momoka said.  
"Why?" "Where's Paul?" "Paul did not look here!" Tamama asked to see.  
Momoka said, Paul was on vacation for a week after Momoka to allow Paul to vacation for the first time.  
"Paul was replaced by Masayoshi to be my bodyguard!"  
"Ah!" "Masayoshi replaced?!" Tamama said.

Masayoshi looked nervous because he was the first time as a bodyguard.  
"You nervous, Masayoshi-san?" Momoka asked.  
"Eh?" "So ... the first time I became a bodyguard!" Said Masayoshi.  
"If nervousness, nothing!" "Today is the first day as a bodyguard!" Momoka smiled.  
"Okay, I'll try to protect Miss Momoka to avoid anything!" Masayoshi is trying to toughen up.

Moa rang the bell at the front door. Suddenly the door opened, Natsumi met with Keroro and others.  
"Ah!" "You've come here!"Natsumi said.  
"Good afternoon, Natsumi-san!" Momoka said nodding her head.  
"Momoka-chan, you've come!" Said Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" "Day ..." Giroro nervousness.  
"Giroro, good afternoon!" "How are you feeling?" Natsumi asked, smiling.  
"Whether it ..." said Giroro.  
"Meow ...!" pink cat came here on Giroro.  
"Neko, long time no see!" Giroro scratching her head, smiling as Neko.  
Neko pleased to see Giroro that she longed.  
"Oh yes, what about Fuyuki-dono?" Said Frog.  
"Well, in a minute!" Natsumi closed her eyes.  
Natsumi called her brother to come out because she was bringing her brother with Keroro Platoon.

Get out the original Fuyuki had been a high school class dressed in a blue blazer and wearing small glasses. It makes Keroro and the others was surprised to see Fuyuki difference with original Fuyuki three years ago.  
"Is that Fukki?!" Tamama asked blankly.  
"He's really similar to his mom!" Giroro see Fuyuki wear small glasses.

Momoka be pounding a long time no see Fuyuki. "Wow ... he's so cool!"  
"Good, you can say love him!" Ura Momoka in Momoka.  
But Momoka remained silent when she saw the face of Fuyuki. Momoka smiled when her face was red.

"Fuyuki-dono, Is that you?" Keroro blank.  
"Sergeant, we have long had met three years ago, yes!" "I really miss you, sergeant!" Fuyuki touched.  
"Apparently you really Fuyuki-dono?!" Keroro testing tears.  
Frog leaped toward Fuyuki and hugged tightly Fuyuki and Fuyuki lifted Keroro upward while spinning like a reunion at that time three years ago.

After the meeting, Fuyuki meet friends and Keroro until meet Momoka, old friend. "You Nishizawa yes!" "Long time no see!" "Long hair!" "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" "Glad to meet you, Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka said, smiling.  
"Me too!" "You're really beautiful yes!" Fuyuki smiled.  
"Oh, thank you!" Momoka pounding first time Fuyuki compliment.  
"Well, tell him!" Momoka Ura said.  
"Yes, but later it!" Momoka said.  
"Huh?" Ura Momoka surprised.

Fuyuki said, "Keroro, how about you in your planet?".  
"Gero!" "I used to live just on the planet but I was again a hard training," Keroro offense horror.  
"Are you going to invade this planet again?" Fuyuki asked curiously.

Hearing the question, Keroro and the others not at all thinking.  
"Who says we invading planet?" "We just ...!" said Frog.

Koyuki Suddenly came to Hinata's house by jumping down from the top of Hinata's house.  
"Hello, how are you!" Said Koyuki.  
"Koyuki!" "You've come!" Said Natsumi.

Suddenly Natsumi and others heard the familiar sound like poetry.  
Natsumi knew that voice. "Huh ... that voice!"  
"Khu ... khu ... long time no hear!" Kururu also knew that voice.

From behind the walls of new homes Hinata, there is someone who appears. It turned out that person was Saburo-Senpai, now a senior in high school wearing a blue blazer just like Hinata brothers.  
"Hello, all (623)!" "It seems we haven't met long ar reuni!" "Kururu, too!" Saburo-Senpai closed his eyes.  
"Saburo-Senpai!" "You're back to Japan from the island Bituni?" Natsumi asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I decided to go to school here for a long time over here!" "This season I am and they decided to stay in Japan!" Said Saburo.  
"They?" "Don't tell me ..." Natsumi said.

Saburo's brother appeared, Hasan's still a first-class junior high school teens wearing a green blazer with Donny, Saburo's twin brother still high school students as well as Saburo school.  
"Hello, everyone!" Said Hasan.  
"Hi, Natsumi!" Donny said.  
"Huh ... Hasan and Donny-san!" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"So Hasan-kun and Donny-san will go to school here?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, I've taught my brother to Japanese language school in Japan so, I finally accepted at the school Kisho!" Said Hasan.  
"I was also accepted at our school!" Donny said.

Natsumi asked Donny, "Are you going to be a poet?"  
"Eh?" "Yes, I'm going to be a poet!" Said Donny.  
Donny realized he was surprised Natsumi knew he wanted to be a poet. "How do you know?"  
"Well, thank God you have the determination ...!" Natsumi smiled.  
"Huh ... why?" Donny asked surprised.  
"Huh ... what is it, Natsu-neechan?" Said Hasan surprised.  
Natsumi shook her head with nervousness. "Saburo-Senpai, you will be attending our school?" "If you are here, then you will be broadcasting the radio again?"

"Well, today could have started again!" "I've always had a radio broadcast in Japan!" Said Saburo.  
"Are you radio broadcasts?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, my brother became famous in our country after the broadcaster 623!" Said Hasan.  
"Wow ... great!" "Are you going to broadcast 623 radio again?" Natsumi pounding.  
Saburo nodded his head as he says, they will attend school for two years.

"Well ... thank you!" "I can hear the poem again on the radio!" "Cool!" Natsumi happy.  
Natsumi be felt until there is that's wrong with Saburo words. "Ah!" "Wait!" "What do you mean?" "School for two years!"  
Donny replied, "Yes, he decided to class in 2 high school classroom!"  
"What!" "Two high school classes?!" "Why?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Well I want to enjoy the experience as a high school kid in Japan after moving from Bituni!" Said Saburo.  
"I was also in second grade," said Donny.  
"Are you ...?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, I'm now up class 2-B was the day!" Said Saburo.  
"Class 2-B?!" "That's our classroom!" Said Natsumi surprised.  
"Yes, Donny is also in our class!" Said Saburo  
Koyuki asked, "Why are second-class-B?"  
"Yes, but sorry it's a secret!" Saburo smiled as he closed his eyes on Natsumi.

Saburo smile that makes Natsumi's face red but Natsumi understand why Saburo in its class.  
"Thank God, welcome," said Natsumi suave.

"Come in!" Fuyuki invited all into the Hinata house.  
"Mom will be home and will prepare dinner for us!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hooray hooray .. ..!" Tamama and others.

Donny past the entrance, and then stopped due to terminated Natsumi.  
"What, Natsumi?" Donny asked.  
Natsumi looked nervous when want to say to Donny. "Maybe next week ... ..."  
"Eh?" "What?" Donny asked in surprise.  
"We'll talk again" Natsumi directly into the house.  
Donny wonder why Natsumi become so.

"He wanted to go with you next week" Giroro explained.  
"Huh!" "So ..." said Donny red face.  
"Yeah, she knows you like him from the beginning" Giroro said.  
"Ah!" "Isn't Natsumi like Jim?" Asked Donny.  
But Saburo also know Natsumi loved Donny. It turned out that Saburo had relented because Donny was the first to see Natsumi first.  
Saburo asked Donny to make Natsumi always happy.  
"Great, did you have a girlfriend like that" said Hasan.  
"Do not talk like that" said Donny.  
But Donny promised to make her happy to look after Natsumi.

Natsumi and the other to enter Hinata's home.  
"Oh yes, what your purpose here?" Fuyuki said.  
"Eh?" "Our goal…," said Frog.  
"Oh yes, we come right back here to return the ball Kero back!" Giroro is whispering.  
"Ah!" "Yeah!" "We came here to take back the ball Kero!" Said Frog.  
"Huh?" "You want to take the ball Kero back?" "Are you really going to rule the earth again?" Fuyuki said.  
Keroro says, "It's not about that!" "We have not come to that but just want to take back the ball Kero!"  
"What you really don't lie?" Fuyuki asked not belief.  
"Yes, we not lie!" Said Frog.  
"Why Kero ball should be handed over to Keroro and his friends?" Donny asked curiously.

"Fuyuki, Kero ball should return to them!" Natsumi said.  
Fuyuki wonder Natsumi said so. "What a joke?" "Why?"  
"I'm not kidding, I won't a dangerous weapon in your hands!" "Better leave it to them!" Said Natsumi.  
Fuyuki could not give the ball Kero to the Keroro and others.  
"Fuyuki, your sister is right!" "If Kero ball is in your hands, you will be involved in a great danger," said Giroro.  
"If not, your family will be involved, too!" Said Dororo.

Pururu asked, "Why will not you give us the Kero ball?"  
"Please, give them the ball Kero!" "Your sister was right, I'm afraid you will be involved in great danger!" Momoka said anxiously.  
"Somebody ...!" Fuyuki did not dare tell the truth.

Natsumi is holding her brother's shoulder with two hands.  
"Nee-chan?" Fuyuki asked in surprise.  
"Fuyuki, look at me!" "Don't lie, you must tell the truth!" "Actually you know all three years ago but you never told us!" "Do you not trust the Frog and the others including me?" Exclaimed Natsumi.  
"Huh?" Fuyuki so excited.

"Why don't you tell us first about the truth that you know?!" Said Natsumi.  
"What do you mean?" "Fuyuki know everything behind the war three years ago?" Said Saburo.  
"Yeah, actually mean ...!" Natsumi told about it.

Natsumi told all her friends including Fuyuki, Saburo and Saburo's brothers of truth in the future and the planet except the three people Pekopon it in the future.  
'So you sent for the purpose of the future because you elected! "Said Saburo.  
"Yeah, I, Koyuki, and Momoka chosen because we have to help the Keroro Platoon to find the truth behind the future!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, I understand why the ball should be submitted Kero!" Said Hasan.  
Saburo asked, "So the aliens the wrong planet because to invading the planet to planet Pekopon presumed true (Another World)!"  
"That's right, in front of my eyes many a crisis occurs ... I know why!" Said Natsumi.

"So is this my fault?" Fuyuki shock, holding his head.  
Fuyuki blamed himelf that he has caused a bad future. But Natsumi realize Fuyuki that it isn't wrong but she was the cause of relationship Fuyuki and Keroro. "Forgive me, Fuyuki!" "I'm really broke a promise to not hostile to aliens!"  
"Nee-chan ..." Fuyuki said.  
"True said she, me too!" "It's all because of selfishness, I will act casually," said Frog.  
"Fuyuki, Wasn't Natsumi and Keroro's wrong but that's my fault because I told you that time!" "I guess I should pull my words this time!" Giroro apologized to Fuyuki.  
"Please return the ball Kero to the Keroro Platoon, I could not let my family and my friends became victims of the future!" Momoka asked her tears out.  
"Nishizawa ...!" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, there are preyed Kero ball to use it when you're careless!" "That's why we do not want to let you be involved in big trouble!" Said Natsumi.

"Please return the ball Kero on Keroro and his friends!"Natsumi is holding her brother's shoulder.  
"Nee-chan ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Therefore, I will not let you we are engaged!" Natsumi had tears in her eyes.  
Fuyuki saw her sister's face looked sad as tears came out.  
"Natsumi ..." said Donny.  
"Nee-chan ...!" said Fuyuki.

Fuyuki thought he could not protect his family if there Kero ball in his hands.  
Fuyuki felt Keroro really not lie because Keroro worried him.  
Finally Fuyuki returns the ball Kero to Keroro and his friends.

"We can return the ball Kero and could conquer Pekopon planet!" Keroro to carrying Kero ball up.  
"But how do you find planets?" Fuyuki said.  
"Khu ... khu ... Kero ball to open the door portals using three crystals that!" Exclaimed Kururu.  
"Problem crystal yes!" "Two crystals were handed over to the guard commander in the planet so that the court would not stolen but only one crystal that may be in the hands of human Pekopon!" Giroro said.  
"That means we will protect the earth to stop the actions of Pekopon!" Keroro said  
"Wow ... so we help the people of the earth?!" Dororo asked.  
"Of course, but don't get caught all the people!" Said Frog nodded his head.  
"Wow ... great commander!" "I'll do what orders to protect the earth!" Said Dororo touched.  
"Well, thank God!" Koyuki happy smile on Dororo.  
"So you will protect the planet Earth?!" Fuyuki said.  
"Of course, we were guilty on this planet because we are invading this wrong planet!" "As a ransom of sin, we promise not to fight again on this planet!" Keroro said  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki cheerful face.  
"Of course, we protect the earth together!" Frog excited.

Suddenly my mom was coming, so he was surprised to see Keroro and the others.  
"Well ... Kero-chan!" "Isn't you…?!" Mama asked in blinking.  
"That was surprising, mama?" Natsumi asked, smiling.  
Keroro and his group raised their hand to pay homage to Mom.  
"Thank you, Kero-chan and her friend," Mama smiled as she brought dpersiapkan shopping for cooking.

Moa saw something flying around in the house Hinata. Apparently the letters flying space at Hinata's house. Moa opens the door in the side porch, then took the letter. Moa examined the letter.  
"Ah!" "This letter from the court Keron!"  
"Jeez ... a letter from the court Keron?!" Keroro blinks in surprise.  
"It seems the judge had issued a decision ..." said Giroro.  
"Huh ... Keron court?" Fuyuki said.  
"They gave evidence yesterday to the judge the truth and then!" Said Natsumi.  
"Moa, read the letter!" Keroro ordered.  
"Yes, uncle!"'m read letter to Keroro and the others.

Moa read it while claiming that they had heard from witnesses called Le Red Bluz aboriginal Pekopon so they believe now is the right while the truth you find in the future. Moa then stated again that the judge received a statement Pletoon Frog found innocent and the planet Earth will escape the law because all a misunderstanding about the earth Pekopon mistaken.

"So this planet will be released from the law?!" Natsumi and others said.  
"Yes, judges have spoken!" Moa said nodding her head.  
"Hooray hooray ... .. I can do what I love gundam models!" Frog happy.  
"Hooray ... we can play anytime!" Tamama cheered upside down with Taruru.  
"Thank God, this earth is no longer invaded!" Momoka said.

"Well, one more!" Moa read the letter.  
"What's one ...?" asked Giroro.  
"He said we'll get respect and allowed to free or stay with our friends but you have to charge a security guard on planet earth!" Moa said.  
"Really?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"So we can live together again!" Fuyuki said, relieved.  
"Yay ...!" Keroro and his friends having fun.  
"We started to combine sounds to assemble!" Said Frog.  
Keroro Pletoon echoing each other with each other.

"Thank God, Keroro!" Fuyuki relief.  
"Hehe ...!"Keroro scratched his head.  
"If we keep the peace on this planet, then we have to face something new!" Said Giroro.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu explains, "Khu ... Khu ... here are a few enemies who hide in this world!"  
Fuyuki said, "It means people from another world who live in our world?"  
"Yes, they are like us as occupiers, they may take advantage of this earth to lure us like aliens to be killed or arrested!" "Or they want the planet who wants to master!" Giroro said.  
"Yes, we must try to stop their crimes," said Dororo.  
"Surely we must ensure the security of the earth, I will not let them take our pleasure!" Tamama be personality.  
"Great senior!!" Taruru support Tamama.

"Well, if you want to keep the peace on earth, I want to go with you!" Natsumi said.  
"Miss Natsumi ...?!" Keroro said.  
"I want to relax but still keep the peace of this earth!" "I can't let it happen" "It seems very interesting," said Natsumi.  
"Wow ... I come!" Koyuki raised a hand.  
"I must help uncle Pokopen against people from another world!" Moa determination.  
"Well ... thank you, young lady Miss Natsumi and Koyuki!" "Moa, too!" Said Frog.

"Keroro, you really know the other world behind Pokopen?" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh?" "Yes, there is no war dangerous scary!" Keroro shaking.  
"If Kero ball could open the door portal to another world, can I come with you?" Fuyuki asked curiously.  
Keroro surprised to hear the question.

"NO!" Keroro yelled.  
Keroro cries was shocked to Fuyuki.  
"Why not?" Fuyuki said.  
Natsumi replied, "I think he doesn't want you involved in a dangerous war in another world!"  
"That said Natsumi, it's your none business as occupiers rather than earth human affairs," said Giroro.

Giroro determine why Keroro banned Fuyuki into another world called Pokopen because Fuyuki is the main witness.  
"Forgive me, Fuyuki-dono!" "I'm hard huh?" Keroro scratched his head.  
"It's okay, I understand your feelings as your friend!" Fuyuki said.

"Fuyuki-dono ..." said Frog.  
"Oh yes, I heard from Miss Natsumi, you are always changing because Fuyuki be bussinessman!".

"Eh?" "Yes ..." said Fuyuki.  
Keroro holding Fuyuki's clothes with a groan. "Why did you change?" "I really prefer the familiar Fuyuki's hobby is Occult!"  
"Gulp ... cool ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki.  
Keroro intended to take Fuyuki into space to look at something to be desired Fuyuki ..  
"Is it true?" "I will be invited to your planet to see you there!" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, Fuyuki-dono!" Said Frog nodded his head.  
"Really?" "Thank you!" Fuyuki holding Keroro's hand.  
Fuyuki was again changed as ever liked hobby.

"What if we would help you?" Keroro said  
"Eh?" "You will help us?!" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, we will help you seem housework!" Keroro nodded his head.  
"Huh ... why help the housework?" Giroro asked irritably.  
"He was right, it's a good thing your efforts will get a good stamina!" Said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... stamina!?" "Really?" Tamama asked.  
Koyuki explains, "We have a responsibility and order in the household is considered as military exercises".

"Yes, we have the power and displice thanks!" Dororo argue with Koyuki.  
"Well, it seems interesting ...!"" Probably a good independence efforts adventure for me! "Giroro interested in Koyuki's opinion.

Fuyuki looked at Momoka who seemed to have grown. Momoka see Fuyuki looked at her with amazement.  
"What's wrong with me?" Momoka asked the red-faced.  
"Well, obviously he likes you!" Momoka Ura said that in Momoka.  
"You came all the way, have something to say ...!" said Fuyuki.  
"Eh?" "What did you say to me?" Momoka asked pounding.

Fuyuki see Alien ornate ring in Momoka's finger. "Huh ... where did you get this ring?"  
"Huh ... this?" Momoka asked.  
Momoka wasn't able to say to Fuyuki that this ring is a gift for Fuyuki's first love given by Haru.  
"This ring is given from someone who I like in one place!" Romantic-looking Momoka as she gazed at the ring.  
"You have someone who you like?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes ...!" said Momoka nodded her head.  
Fuyuki surprised to see the ring that used Momoka.  
"Is something wrong?" Momoka asked.  
"The ring was exactly the same ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Same?" "You mean this?" Momoka asked show ring.  
"Oh, well ..." said Fuyuki.

"Hey, why not say love him!?" Said Ura Momoka in Momoka nagging.  
Momoka wasn't able to tell the man she liked was Fuyuki own.  
"As soon ...!" said Fuyuki looked nervous.  
"What, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked.  
"Something ..." Fuyuki said hesitantly.  
"It could be used to ye love Momoka-chan huh?" Said Natsumi insisted.

It makes so Fuyuki was shocked with a pink face.  
"Speak what you, Neechan!" "Somebody ...!" said Fuyuki red face.  
Tamama said, "That's true, you are secretly watching Momochi it!"  
"Why do not you express love with Miss Momoka?" Said Frog.  
"Huh ... you're like me first?!" Momoka asked in surprise.

Fuyuki would like to state the truth to Momoka. "I don't know what to say to you!" "Actually, I used to like you not because of wealth but you really are. "I don't know how to express your heart what you ....!"  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"Actually I did not dare…"Fuyuki answered.  
"She?" "Who is she?" Asked Frog confusion.  
"I don't know ...!" said Tamama also confused.  
Momoka finally know what the reason can't deal with Fuyuki.

"Hey ...!" Momoka calls himself the voice of uncomfortable and frightening.  
"Oh ... Yes?!!" Ura Momoka panic.  
"Are you scared him?" Momoka asked.  
"Huh ... I did not mean to scare!" Momoka Ura hesitated and trembled.  
"So, if you do again, I'll ..." Momoka continued with the dreaded voice.

The words made Momoka Ura panic and fear.  
"Sorry ... sorry ... I will not again ...!" Ura Momoka said repeatedly apologized.  
"Oh, I see!" "Yes ...!"'ve Momoka said.  
Ura Momoka sighed. "Excellent ...!"" It was the first time she could beat me in even though he herself is weak ...!"

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid to face me because I understand how you feel!" Momoka said.  
"Nishizawa…"Fuyuki said  
Fuyuki ask something in Momoka. "Can I call you Momoka-san if you don't mind?" Fuyuki said.  
Momoka so excited the first time Fuyuki wants to call her first name.  
"Yeah ... I do not mind!" Momoka said, smiling.

Fuyuki holding a small box containing a ring decorated with an alien to mean giving Momoka but he sure would not know it or not.  
"I'm really a man a coward because I am weak!" Fuyuki sad.  
"Fuyuki-kun ..." Momoka said.

Momoka think more clearly so as not to hurt Fuyuki. Momoka was smiling and wanted to express something in Fuyuki. "I know you did everything for me but you don't blame you!" "Actually, I used to like you but I did not dare express my heart to you because my self weak and coward!"  
"Momoka ..." Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki kissed Momoka directly. It makes Keroro and the others became excited and surprised, including Masayoshi, her bodyguard too.  
"Momoka ..." Fuyuki said.  
"Well, that kissing is an expression of gratitude to both so that you aren't sad anymore!" Momoka smiled.  
"Momoka ... thank you!" Fuyuki said the pink-faced while scratching his head.  
"Maybe there's another one who likes you ...!" said Momoka.  
"Eh?" "Who are you talking about?" Fuyuki blinking asked surprised.

Pururu suddenly heard a voice from the roof directly below Pururu and others.  
Pururu threw sticks into the hole injection under the roof. Suddenly there was someone who fell from the roof which has collapsed. Turns out she was **Tsukigami Chiruyo**, one former member of the club since junior high school journalist and Kisho classmates of Fuyuki and Momoka.

"Ouch ...!" Chiruyo pain since last fall from the roof collapsed.  
Chiruyo realized she was surrounded by people who were home Hinata.  
"Gulp ... excuse me!" "I do not mean ...!" exclaimed Chiruyo.  
"Chiruyo, you really don't change!" "Long time no see!" Said Pururu.  
"Eh?" "No doubt, you name Pururu!" Chiruyo greeted Pururu.  
"Why are you stalking us like a spy?" Keroro asked.  
"Speak what you, stupid frog!"Chiruyo threw Keroro's head.  
"Ouch ...!" shouted Frog panic.

"Chiruyo-kun, long time no see!" Momoka said.  
"You Nishizawa, yes!" "Long time no see too!" "Long hair yes!" "Well ... your face is really pretty!" Said Chiruyo.  
"Oh, no, too!" Momoka said.  
"I'm not better looking than you, I ..." red faced young Chiruyo.

"Behind his glasses, she's pretty thought ...!" Momoka remember that time.  
"How about you, Chiruyo?" Fuyuki said.  
"Uh ... okay!" Chiruyo so excited.  
"What happened, Chiruyo-chan?" Fuyuki asked surprised.  
"Something ..." Chiruyo hesitated.  
Momoka asked, "Did you secretly lurking like Fuyuki because Fuyuki?"

It makes Chiruyo pounded half to death.  
"Speak what you are!" "I don't ...!"Chiruyo said, pink-faced.  
"Aren't you always liked it Fuyuki-kun?" Chiruyo asked surprised.  
"Yes, but unfortunately I have someone who I like!" Momoka show ring on her finger.  
"So ... ...!" mean I did not think Chiruyo said.  
"Well, I'm happy to receive content from you heart!" Fuyuki smiled.  
"Huh ... really?!" Chiruyo asked in surprise.

Momoka asked Chiruyo states the actual content of the liver in Fuyuki.  
"Actually, I'm watching you since elementary school and secretly likes you!" "Until junior high I spying you secretly because I like you!" "Oops ... I did not mean ...!" exclaimed Chiruyo.  
"Glad to hear the heart ... I thank your!" Fuyuki gave a small box on the Chiruyo.

Chiruyo asked, blinking. "Huh ... this for me?"  
"Yes, go!" Pururu ask Chiruyo a small box opens.  
Chiruyo opened a small box to find the same ring decorated like a Momoka used.  
"My God ... this ring!" "Ring the same as that used Nishizawa ring?!" Chiruyo asked surprised.  
"Just a coincidence!" Momoka said.  
"Would you accept a gift from me?" Fuyuki said.  
"Glad hearts!" cheerfully Chiruyo faced.  
Chiruyo first time wearing the ring given Fuyuki. "Wow .. thank you!"  
They're more romantic.  
"Wow ... a romantic couple!" Pururu touched down at Chiruyo and Fuyuki.

Momoka smiled when she saw familiar with Fuyuki more Chiruyo but she looked a little sad.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama said.

Momoka thinking about unrequited love and excessive considering the sayings and events he faces. But Momoka realize that she has accepted the reality of her future because she really thought love was reciprocated and not excessive.  
Ura Momoka asked, "Why let them going together?"  
"It's okay, I've told you this time!" Momoka said.  
"It was ...?"" Oh, you admit defeat! "" Fool weak! "Said Ura Momoka.  
"You could say I lost but I will not surrender!" Momoka said more seriously.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Momoka Ura asked confused.

Momoka is secretly looking at her bodyguard, Masayoshi.  
"Oh ... you like your bodyguard?!" "Impossible ...!"Ura Momoka shocked panic.  
"Um, right!" "When in the future, he is more brave and tried to protect me!" "Oh, he's great and cute!" Momoka exclaimed inwardly.  
"Hi ... you are really weird, Momoka!" Momoka Ura exclaimed in horror.

"Momoka, what it's okay let them going together?" "Would not you like my brother's first?" Natsumi asked surprised.  
"So I liked it but I think I answered ...!" conceding Momoka.  
"Lost ...?"" Why? "Koyuki. asked  
"When I know the truth behind the future, I realized that was a big mistake I made!" Momoka said.  
"Momoka ..." Moa said sorry for her.  
"It's okay, I'm tougher!" "Actually, I have someone who I like!" Momoka said.  
"Really?" "You have someone who you like?" Taruru asked.  
"Secret!" Momoka said, smiling.

Momoka said, then one day she waited in the future to see 'him' again. "He?" "Who is he?" Said Natsumi.  
"Sorry, I can't tell but look wrote in the future!" Momoka said.  
"As soon ...!" said Natsumi.

"You mean the boy named Haru who you want to meet?!" Momoka Ura said she just found out the reason Momoka.  
"Yeah, if I had a daughter, I want to meeting him with my daughter!" Momoka said.  
"Momoka ..." Momoka Ura desperate attention Momoka. Finally Ura Momoka want to support her in the future.

Suddenly there was a growling, the lights went out and then turned on again.  
"Huh ... what is it?" Natsumi asked surprised.  
"Why, I felt something in here!" Said Koyuki.  
"Kya ... look over there!" Exclaimed Chiruyo panic.

Emerged from the shadow of the impenetrable wall.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Wait ... that's ...!" said Fuyuki.  
It turned out that shadow is a **ghost-Chan** who had a long hold on Hinata's house.  
"Hello, everyone!" "Long time no see!" the ghost-chan nodded her head.  
"Ghost-chan, it seems you!" Momoka said.  
"I get surprised it!" Natsumi sighed.

Koyuki asked, "Why are you here?"  
"Didn't you don't leave your place?" "Why did you leave your place where you first met with Kappa?" Momoka asked.  
Ghost-chan replied, "In my heart, kappa-kun said that I had to go somewhere new to live life!" "That's why I decided to go looking for you because I want to settle in your new home!"  
"Huh ... you will stay in our house again?" Said Natsumi.  
"Good it!" "Let her stay here!" Fuyuki said.  
Mrs. Aki asked, "Well, I have a great idea!" "You can keep our house?"  
Ghost-chan replied, "Of course, leave me!"

"Well, you can stay here!" Mother Aki smiled.  
"Really?" "Thank you, madam Hinata!" Ghost-chan said happily as she bowed her head.  
"Aren't we are all a family," Aki Mother closed her eyes.

"Mother ..." Natsumi said.  
Donny said, "Natsumi, what about our future,"  
"Eh?" "I can't say ...!" Natsumi replied hesitantly.  
Donny and Saburo see Natsumi hesitate when going to answer.  
"Fine, if you can't answer nothing!" "I understand your feelings!" Saburo said.  
"Saburo-Senpai ...!" Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi, can directly call me Saburo," said Saburo.  
"Eh?" "Sorry, Saburo!" Said Natsumi.

"Excuse me, if next week we take a walk?" Donny asked as his face slightly red.  
Natsumi heard Donny question that had she said to Donny.  
"I think maybe we can ...." continued Natsumi.  
"Really?" Said Donny opened his eyes with pleasure.  
Narrator: I guess they must have shared ...

"My friends, what if we have to keep the peace together on this planet," said Frog.  
"Oh, good idea, Keroro-kun!" Dororo was fascinated.  
"If it be!" Giroro said.  
"Sergeant, I agree!!" Tamama said.  
"Me too!" Taruru said.  
"Frog, you have a good idea" "Then, I'll come with you!" Said Pururu.  
"Moa trying to help work the same!!" Moa excited.  
"Then, let us help you, too!" Natsumi looked interested.  
"I'm coming too!" Koyuki said.  
"Miss Natsumi ...!" Keroro said.

"Keroro, I also come with you!" Fuyuki said.  
Keroro said, "Of course, I'll call to ask Kogoro and Ruby to cooperation with us!" "He'll work together!"  
"We help you too!" "Nishizawa's forces will assist you in secret" Momoka said with Chiruyo.  
"Big Brother, looks fun!"Hasan said.  
"Well, it seems very interesting," said Donny.  
"Yeah, it looks fun we go with them!" "Don't you, Kururu?" Saburo nodded his head.  
"Khu ...Khu ...!" Kururu laugh that sounds weird. Kururu actually want to come.

"Then, let's do it!" Keroro raised a hand.  
They also held up their hand.

Now they go out to do work together to create peace on planet earth.

Now travel of Keroro and his friends always end up but haven't done continuously.

**NEXT**** Epilogue…**


	29. Chapter 29

**EPILOGUE (END)**

Keroro was asking Kogoro and Ruby to keep the peace on the earth after telling something.  
"So this isn't a planet Pekopon?!" "So we work with you ...??" asked Kogoro.  
"Of course, you can help us keep the peace on earth!" "We must not be complacent!" Said Keroro.  
Kogoro more interested in the contracts of Keroro and he agreed. "Ha .. ha .. ha ... we enter into a contract ok?".

Ruby said, nodding her head, "Sorry! My brother will work together with you"  
"Really?" "Thank you!" Keroro said  
"Of course we'll try!" Ruby nodded her head.  
Kogoro and Ruby want to join the Keroro Platoon to keep the peace together.

Mama Aki was busy carrying out their duties at the office editor of the comic company. Ghost-chan a guard Hinata's house when the family went out. Masayoshi is now a Momoka's bodyguard is inherited by Paul.

Viper was drinking beer at the bar of space, thinking about his work. Poyon-chan and Payan-chan has become the police boss to keep the peace in outer space. Le Red bluz was dwelling in the prison.

And Chiruyo-chan became vice club together Occult Occult Fuyuki as chairman of the school club.

Platoon Garuru group will be tasked with maintaining security for outer space.

In France, in the tomb there was a doll Alisa kept quiet until the last one said she called the 'friend'. Mr. Yariri're seeing the condition of the whole earth and the state of the nation Keron better and smoothly, he knew that it was a good omen or good enough. Mr. Yariri smiled once when thinking about the business cooperation between space creatures and mankind. Then Mr. Yariri go so then he disappeared. Where is he?

Giroro be masnis train between planets with Neko.

Koyuki and Dororo are each other to create beauty in a park. Koyuki suddenly see Mukuro holding hand with the man she never saw that Ryu was still alive when the streets.  
"Wow ...!"" Mukuro! "Koyuki is waving her arms.  
Mukuro replied waving her arms with Ryu. Amahiro Suddenly, men who appeared in front of Koyuki.  
"Amahiro nii-chan!" Said Koyuki.  
"Koyuki, has long time no see!" Amahiro smiled.

Momoka Nishizawa became heir company of a wealthy with Masayoshi who had become bodyguard. Tamama been chosen as the best fighter in the residence Nishizawa to keep the peace. Kururu is a navigator who lived in a hidden Nishizawa company to oversee human Pokopen beings all over the city and around the world.

Saburo is back to 623 radio broadcasters in the radio business. He shared Donny and Hasan worked together to broadcast their poetry on the radio to disseminate poetry throughout the houses and cities.

"Beyond a future, we must follow the path of new life with our own business!" Saburo has given poem.  
"We must do our own business for the sake of the people we love ..." Donny also gave poetry.  
Natsumi was fun to hear the sound of poetry Saburo said over the radio while studying in her room. Natsumi looked at the stars that shine in the dark sky.

Keroro and Fuyuki go to the planet Keron together to be invited to the planet Keron.  
"Looks like we're here!" Said Frog.  
Fuyuki first saw the planet Keron when he admired.  
"Come on, we got there!!" Said Frog excited.  
"Yeah!" Fuyuki said, nodding his head.

They've landed on the planet Keron. . Fuyuki received on the planet Keron and became the first tourist to explore the planet Keron with Keroro the guide.

In the future, Haru was sitting on a large rock, staring at the ceiling during the day. Haru knows his friends had managed to make their goals.  
Talolo here to find Haru. "Where you?  
"I'm sorry, I thought of something!" Said Haru.  
"You mean Kak Keroro and the others?" Talolo asked.  
"Yes ...!" Haru nodded his head.  
"Did they succeed?" Asked Talolo want to know when staring at the ceiling.  
"Maybe they can ..." Haru expect.  
Haru stood on a stone as he stared at the ceiling. Talolo then went upstairs and climbed the stone also shoulder to shoulder Haru.  
"We certainly expect they will meet with us again in their future!" Talolo always hope.  
"It must always be sure ...!" Haru sure.

**THE END**

Description: we have a new life path for the future with our own efforts as well as the truth for the sake of the people we love. (623)

Ending:

Mado no sote ni hirogaru hoshi no kirameki  
Shizuka sugiru machi wo sotto irodoru yo  
Konna yozora wo kimi wa ima doko te miteiru no  
Hanarete mo kanjiteite motto chikakuni

Naitai waratte mitari  
Furetari wa isogashii kara  
Aitai kimochi wa itsumo  
Kokoro ni afureteru

Suki ni nareba naruhodo koi ga hate ni naru  
Modo kashisa ni kizutsuke atta toki mo aru  
Ima wa tada yasashisa to yasuragi wo todoketai  
Itsu no hika motto kimi ni tadori tsuku made

Sunetai koronde mitari  
Futari wa isogashii kedo  
Tokimeku kimochi wa itsumo  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Kokoro ni wasurenai

Moetai samashite mitari  
Omoi wa hakarenai kedo  
Koi suru kimochi wa itsumo  
Kokoro ni hikatteru

Tsukame sou de tsukamenai hoshi no you  
Negau hodo ni kagayakidasu

Naitai waratte mitari  
Furetari wa isogashii kara  
Aitai kimochi wa itsumo  
Kokoro ni afureteru

Sunetai koronde mitari  
Futari wa isogashii kedo  
Tokimeku kimochi wa itsumo  
Kokoro ni wasurenai

Moetai samashite mitari  
Omoi wa hakarenai kedo  
Koi suru kimochi wa itsumo  
Kokoro ni hikatteru


End file.
